Reading: Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian
by Engineer4Ever
Summary: A Reading of Bonesboy15's on going trilogy, Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian. Let's see how the Percy Jackson cast react to a new face in a conflict that has past for them. Post Son of Neptune, Pre Mark of Athena cast. For sequel notification, read the ending of the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Reading Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**I**

Percy and Annabeth were finally reunited in Camp Jupiter and the Seven Heroes were all aboard the _Argo_ _II_, ready to set sail for their dangerous quest to the Doors of Death. Before they could, they had all vanished in a flash of light.

Thalia Grace, the Lieutenant of Artemis' Hunters, was setting up camp along with the rest of her 'sisters'. She had spiky black hair and dazzling electric blue eyes. She wore a silver circlet like a princess' tiara, which didn't match her skull earrings, and was wearing a silvery parka as well as some camouflage pants. Just as she was going to call Phoebe for help with one of the tents, she disappeared in a flash of light.

Nico di Angelo was preparing for his venture into Tartarus, but disappeared in a flash of light.

_~Just minutes before the teleportation of the Heroes and Hunter~_

Apollo sat on his throne, bored out of his damn mind. His posture was sprawled and lazy, his check resting on his left fist while one leg hung over the other arm rest. What in the name of Tartarus is his father thinking? Seriously, closing the doors of Olympus and making no contact with the mortal world was ridiculous, has he finally gone insane?

Apollo and the gods could only send trails of their energies to do their duties as gods, but they wanted to have the experience and labor. They couldn't do that due to their dear king's current decree, which had practically started the other Olympians' arguments.

As the Gods' bickering continued, Hermes blinked when he heard his phone ring. Pulling the device out, he frowned at the blocked number. After another ring, the God of Messengers answered it while ignoring his snakes' George and Martha's eavesdropping. Seated near his younger half-brother, Apollo was also in prime position to eavesdrop, which he did since there wasn't much else to do.

"Hello? This is Hermes Delivery, how can I help you?" Hermes went silent for a few seconds. His blue eyes lit up in excitement as the other end spoke.

"Alright, I'll come and pick it up from you immediately," The Messenger God said, hanging up the phone before he started to glow gold and disappeared. Apollo frowned, having heard none of the conversation save for Hermes' side, which wasn't very exciting. Still a little bored, Apollo decided to do the one thing he always knew was fun; He went to bother his "little" sister.

"Hey Sis!" He called out as he approached his twin. The auburn haired woman rolled her silvery, yellow eyes and faced her twin.

"What do you want, idiot?" Artemis asked with a bit of bite in her voice. The God of the Sun pouted.

"What? Does this mean I can't talk to my most favorite little widdle sister in the whole wide world?" Artemis growled, going red in embarrassment and punched her brother in the arm, making him flinch.

"We're twins! You're not older than me!" the annoyed Goddess hissed to her brother.

Apollo rubbed his arm and grinned, "Technically..."

"Apollo and Artemis behave, both of you!" The bickering in the throne room came to stop at the commanding voice of Zeus. Everyone got comfortable in their seats due to Zeus trying to come up with something fun while they were stuck in Olympus.

"Where is Hermes, Apollo?" Inquired the Sky God while he looked around the room, with his lightning-filled eyes.

"Uh, he sort of disappeared to pick up a delivery. He's usually able to sneak out of Olympus and comeback without being noticed..." Apollo looked thoughtful, "Hermes should only take a couple of minutes to make a delivery. I wonder what's taking so long with this one."

"You let him sneak off when no one is supposed to leave!" Zeus practically yelled at Apollo, who cringed in his seat.

"I guess he decided to go pick it up manually," explained Apollo while cleaning out his ears. When his old man wanted to make a point, he sure didn't leave room for any prisoners...

"Why didn't he just bring the package here?" Athena asked in confusion. The sun god shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not the messenger god. How would I know?" Apollo replied.

Artemis looked at him and smirked, "The almighty God of Prophecy doesn't know something? I'm shocked."

Some of the gods and goddesses chuckled at the jibe and Apollo stuck out his tongue.

"There's no need to be jealous, Arte. One day you can be just like me," he said leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head, "Pure. Awesome."

The Goddess of the Moon turned red with rage and got up from her silver throne and grabbed by the collar of his armor, cocking her fist back to deliver a good punch to her brother. Apollo yelped and immediately covered his gorgeous face from her sister's threatening fist with his arms while also turning said target away. He was too handsome to take a beating today! Which lead him to chant, "Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face!"

However, before Artemis could unleash her sisterly fist of rage, there was a flash of light. Hermes appeared along with teenagers that looked right about fifteen through sixteen in the center of the room with a brown package in hand. There was an interested look on his face.

"Hermes! Where have you been?" Poseidon demanded as his grip on his trident lessened when he realized there was no potential threat. The God of Messengers took a seat on his throne and showed everyone a package.

"And why have you brought the Heroes here?" demanded Zeus, who was getting redder and redder by the second. Hera and the rest of the Gods went in front of the children even some of the help was unexpected from Hades and Ares.

"Calm yourself, brother. Let us hear what Hermes has to say," Poseidon said with authority, even though Zeus was his king.

"You will have the fight of your life if you don't keep your temper in check," Hades added warningly.

Zeus growled a little bit too viciously and the sky reflected his behavior, thunder booming and lighting striking the city of Manhattan as if were some lightshow. Storm clouds darkened as the rain poured like machine guns and the winds were forming into hurricanes. As long powerful lightning bolt shot down from the center of the dark storm cloud, the King of Olympus growled out, "Be quick with your words, Hermes."

Hermes kept a steely gaze and swallowed some of his spit, doing a good job in not squirming under his father's gaze. He let out sigh and spoke, "The Fates sent us a package and they gave me specific instructions to pick up the young heroes."

"How would people put it these days? Duh." Dionysus threw out, trying to act young. Hermes rolled his eyes.

Zeus' raging expression quickly turned into confusion until it went grave and ordered, "Open it."

The demigods were very confused at this point, they just suddenly vanished from their current location and transported into Olympus. They wanted to ask question but standing in front of many gods, they didn't want to come as rude and be the pinnacle release of a god's anger and so on led them to be mute for the moment.

Hermes opened the package and three ghostly spirits exploded out of the box, everyone couldn't react because they were put on their thrones and the demigods were put into comfy black sofa which had popcorn and many accessories that require you to watch a movie, which the demigods found very weird.

The three ghost lady's looked exactly like the Fates which led Percy be a little uncomfortable due to dodging the bullet when he thought it was his life that was cut on the string except it was Luke's life and Percy felt very glad it wasn't him. Annabeth grabbed his hand making Percy to ease up a little. Leo looked at his dad feeling a weirded out about the situation but it didn't stop him from waving at him whom Hephaestus gave him a grateful smile. Nico looked at his father, who gave a curt not to him, making the boy smile a little. Jason looked at his father Jupiter or Zeus due to being in his Greek form Jason wanted to mimic the same thing as Leo did and what Percy was doing with their fathers but Jason didn't want to be awkward or disrespectful to his father's image, but was grabbed by the shoulder giving a comforting squeeze, it wasn't it his girlfriend Piper but it was his sister Thalia.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to the camp but something urgent came up. Forgive me," Thalia apologized.

"It's okay, you're here and right now that's what matter right now," Jason said engulfing her sister with a hug.

Zeus looked at his demigod children with a sad smile but he had duties as a king and he needed to live up to his position or disorder will ensue in Olympus. So he had no choice but to stay silent and endure it and see what the fates had to say.

_"Guests of Olympus,_" The Fates began,"_What you are about to discover a great story about a young demigod and his tale as a hero in one of the alternate dimensions."_

"Wow, there are alternate dimensions?" Percy asked. He may have read some DC comics about that, but man, he could just think the routes and 'what-ifs' already happening in his head.

"Yep, there a lot 'what-ifs' out there and different worlds altogether," Apollo chirped.

Leo took a bag of popcorn and started thinking about the 'what-ifs' himself in his head along with his fellow demigods.

"Man, that's some serious stuff," the son of Hephaestus said, while munching on his popcorn getting the other heroes to agree with him.

"Well can you please continue," said Zeus letting the young heroes think. Zeus knew about to alternate plane he and his brother went together to see it for themselves but the first thing they saw wasn't something they enjoyed pretty well, they wanted to change it there but they couldn't do not being there world, it just gave him nightmares just thinking that his father actually won the first titan war.

"So what's the title?" Apollo asked curiously.

"Hm, _Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian_,_"_ Hermes answered, making Apollo grin at the first portion of it while Hades' brow furrowed.

"Sweet! Finally, there's a story about one of my kids. Whoo!" the sun god cheered with pumped fists.

Artemis rolled her eyes and mentally groaned, _'Wonderful.'_

"It's also a graphic novel." Hermes added

"That's cool. Eisner started that you know, good guy he was." Apollo stated, as being the god of the arts, he would know about such things.

"Well, since it is a 'Novel', who will read?" Athena asked, somewhat interested in this story from another dimension.

"The son of Poseidon will." Zeus announced in a boom.

Percy groaned as his girlfriend gave him a rub on the shoulder, "Come on Percy, you'll do fine." She said with a small smile.

Percy looked at her and returned it with one of his own, "Okay." He said as he sat a bit more forward and the pictures started to appear.

Leo, who was drinking a smoothie shushed and pointed at the, "It's starting."

**Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, was a beautiful village. Buildings of intricate designs stood tall and proud earlier that day. That is, until they attacked.**

"Ooh," Ares said as he leaned forward a bit along with some of the demigods. He loved a good story about battle.

**Pein.**

**The user of the Rinnegan, the self-proclaimed God, **

The gods scoffed at that, arrogant mortals.

**the leader of the Akatsuki and the enemy of Konohagakure no Sato had destroyed the village with a single attack. **

The Gods murmured that they could do that too, while the demigods eyes widened at the damage done.

**Their best warriors quickly fell in battle against the Six Paths. All hope was lost.**

**And then **_**he**_** returned.**

"Ah, the hero of the story," Apollo said whilst rubbing his chin in curiosity.

**Naruto Uzumaki, the Child of Prophecy, Konoha's Number One Knuckleheaded Ninja,**

"Clearly, that is one of Apollo's children," Artemis said with a smirk, getting snickers from everyone but said sun god, who pouted like a kid.

**and the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, returned from his training with the Toads of Mount Myouboku. He fought bravely against the one that attacked his home, destroying the revived bodies used in place of Pein's true form, and nearly unleashing the wrath of one Kyuubi no Kitsune. **

"Jinchuriki?" Percy asked out loud, repeating the word in confusion, as the others knitted their brows trying to figure out the word's meaning.

"It means 'the power of a human sacrifice,'" Apollo translated with a small frown, not liking that one bit.

**Unknown to the villagers, the last part was stopped when an apparition of his father appeared in his mindscape. His confidence in himself restored, Naruto fought valiantly against the last remaining path, Deva. Once the sixth body had been defeated, Naruto went to the source of it all and he convinced his distant relative, the crippled Uzumaki Nagato, that peace wouldn't be found through pain. Naruto was rewarded for his actions by the revival of all who had fallen in battle against Pein.**

"Wow," Nico said as he looked at his father who raised an eyebrow to this. A mortal did that?

**And now we come to the return of Konoha's Hero, who had just collapsed under his own injuries, both internal and external.**

**"Get the Hell out of my way!" Tsunade barked as she shoved through the crowd of happy villagers. The crowd quickly gave their village leader a clear path and she dashed to Naruto's side. Kneeling at his side, Tsunade put a hand on his face as tears welled up in her eyes.**

"Whoa," all the males in the room said at the sight of the woman's breasts. They were then slapped upside the head by the appropriate spouse/girlfriend/sister for their leers.

"Ow!" rang out the room as they men rubbed the back of their heads. Though the demigoddesses wondered how the woman even got a figure like that with a twinge of jealousy.

**Bright blue pain-filled eyes cracked open and Naruto gave his grandmother a cheeky grin before whispering out, "Hey Baachan...I did it."**

**Tsunade smiled and brushed some of the teen's hair out of his face, "That you did, Gaki. That you did. Rest Naruto."**

**"Mm, okay..." sighed out the blonde as he closed his eyes once again. His breathing slowed and his heartbeat was becoming faint. The fifth Hokage looked to her apprentice and her gaze hardened.**

**"Get a stretcher, Shizune! He needs medical attention, **_**now**_**!" she ordered, receiving a nod, before looking back to the blonde, "Don't you dare quit on me now, gaki!"**

**Before Shizune could move to do as her master ordered, the sunlight suddenly focused on the downed orange-clad teen. The villagers backed away as a large amount of chakra filled the air, and several shinobi leapt forward to protect their leader. A figure started to manifest over the downed hero, human in shape. As the light died down, villagers gasped and shinobi fell to their knees as the figure's features cleared up. Tsunade stared in wide-eyed shock.**

**The figure, a male by his build, was one of the handsomest men she had ever seen in her life. Tanned (almost golden) skin, lithe muscles visible due his lack of shirt, and wild blonde hair that highlighted his ocean blue eyes. His clothes were odd, or rather; his choice to wear what appeared to be only a white skirt with golden edging along with an expensive looking belt. The golden sandals he wore on his feet reminded Tsunade of the original sandals her granduncle wore because of her great-grandfather's choice in clothing.**

"And so I make my dazzling entrance. Ten out of ten," the Sun God said with his arms crossed and looked around, his shoulders slacked as all the gods were holding up rating signs ranging from two through four…Artemis gave him a one...wait?! There was a decimal in front of it!

"Lousy no good..." He grumbled as the demigods snickered a bit.

**The man ignored everyone, though he did briefly glance at some women and their assets, before looking down at the orange clad blonde. He sighed and scratched the back of his head before he spoke in a foreign language, "(Damn, kid, you're just like your Mom...reckless, stubborn, and freakin' suicidal. First things first, I'm getting you out of here.)"**

**He knelt down to put his arms underneath the blonde's legs and back, picking him up like a child and feeling a swell of pride suddenly fill him. The man smiled softly as the teen relaxed and he looked to the sky, thinking, **_**Is this how you felt, Dad? When you helped Mom raise sis and I?**_

**"H-Hey! Wait! Where are you going?" Tsunade demanded, snapping out of her stupor. The man didn't acknowledge her words and walked towards a bright light. The villagers and shinobi had to shield their eyes, while a few unfortunate Hyuuga screamed due to blindness, as he vanished into the sunlight. Tsunade slumped in her place, falling to her hands to keep her steady.**

_**I...I just let him walk away...**_**Tsunade thought with wide eyes before squeezing them shut as tears formed, **_**N-Naruto...I'm so sorry.**_

**"Tsunade-sama?" a voice made her look up to the weakly moving Kakashi Hatake, "What do we do?"**

**Despite her tears, her gaze hardened as she got back to her feet. She cracked her knuckles and let a bit of killing intent slip out.**

**"First, we recover from Pein's attack," she muttered before her head lifted and she had a fierce look on her face, "And then we find that fucker...and save Naruto."**

"Hell have no fury like a woman scorned, Apollo. It seems, once again, you've made the list of another woman…typical," Artemis jeered with a twinkle in her eyes.

"And not the good kind of list either," Hermes added with mirth. Apollo just slouched into his throne with a pout and turned the other way childishly.

_**~Meanwhile~**_

**The drive back to New York City from the Hidden Lands was long, but Apollo didn't care. His chariot had taken the form of a 2001 Mustang Convertible and he currently had the top down. Apollo kept glancing to the first child he had actually felt some sort of parental love for in over four hundred years. The boy had his mother's facial build and a bit of her attitude if their meeting in his mindscape meant anything (that punch freakin hurt!), but everything else labeled him as the Sun God's son. A cocky smirk went over Apollo's face.**

**"You're gonna be as much as a lady-killer as I am," the god mused to his unconscious son, **

"Damn straight," Apollo said with a smirk. Artemis and Thalia scowled at that while Aphrodite hoped so. Another drama was always good in her books.

**still recovering from whatever happened to him in the Hidden Continent. Suddenly Apollo heard his phone ring and grabbed the white cellphone, flipping it open and groaning when he saw who it was.**

**Pressing the accept button, the Sun God hesitantly said, "Hello...?"**

**"**_**WHERE IN HADES' NAME ARE YOU?**_**" The sky suddenly darkened around him and Apollo swallowed at the flash of lightning he saw. Forcing the worry back, Apollo said, "Uh...Wazzup Dad?"**

**"**_**DON'T TRY TO SKIMP AROUND THIS ONE, **__BOY__**! WHY DID A GLACIER MELT IN ANTARCTICA?**_**"**

"You WHAT?!" Zeus shouted as he looked at his son, eyes crackling.

"Other me! Other me!" Apollo pointed out with a cry of fear. Getting shocked was _not_ on his to-do list today.

"Hmph," Zeus rumbled as he returned the screen, sending one more look to his son.

**Apollo sighed, "Dad, can this wait until I get back. Talking and driving while fun isn't my thing."**

Apollo nodded sagely, "Yep, safety first."

"Since when are you the voice of safety?" Artemis questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Lil' sis, I am, and forever will be, the voice of safe driving," Her brother answered in noble tone.

"Sure," Hephaestus and Ares drawled out unanimously, before they glared at each other for doing so.

**"**_**WHAT?**_**"**

**Apollo swallowed and made a rash (i.e. stupid) decision: He hung up the phone. **

Silence ensued in the room.

The half-bloods looked at the sun god in disbelief. Ares, Hephaestus, and Dionysus starting asking if they could have his things. His two uncles were smiling at him, silently saying 'good job' while Zeus turned an interesting shade of purple. Artemis clasped a hand over her eyes at her brother's impulsiveness and the god in question paled.

**A lightning bolt suddenly shot out of the sky and nearly hit the right side of the chariot, where Apollo had plopped the teen warrior. The God gave a cry of surprise and worry for both his chariot and his son. More so the latter than the former.**

**Grabbing his phone, Apollo quickly called his father back, "Alright, alright! I went to the Hidden Lands! Happy?"**

"Better," Zeus said with a smug nod and the Olympians rolled their eyes.

**"**_**...And WHY did you do that?**_**" His father's ire was obvious through the phone and already the Sun God wondered how he would get out of this one. Apollo sighed and started to park his chariot somewhere south of New York City.**

**Once the chariot came to a complete stop, Apollo ran a hand through his hair, "Because my son contacted me."**

**"**_**Son? What son?**_**" Apollo groaned as he pinched his nose. There was a reason he never told anyone, save his uncle (and that was under protest), about Naruto.**

**"Do you remember why you sent me to the Hidden Lands, Dad?" the god asked quietly. Zeus snorted on the other end of the phone.**

**"**_**I tried to go the way that God in those scriptures you enjoy did to teach you responsibility,**_**" The King of Gods replied, "**_**Which didn't do much good. You came back much more cocky.**_**"**

**Apollo smirked, "Still jealous I figured out time/space transportation before you, **_**Old Man**_**?"**

"And I thought I couldn't get anymore awesome!" Apollo announced with a grin, causing his teeth to light up the throne room. A cloud of darkness suddenly covered his face and the sun god cried out, "Hey!"

"Too bright," Hades muttered in annoyance.

**"**_**Grr...Get to the point, Apollo!**_**" Zeus snapped. Apollo looked at his still sleeping son and smiled.**

**"Well, I did find something..." he said softly, whimsically, "A woman...and Man...was **_**she**_** a woman. She was as beautiful as Aphrodite, but as hot-headed as Ares...reminded me of Mom."**

Aphrodite sniffed indignantly at that claim. Artemis blinked and looked at her brother in surprise, he normally never found a woman like that, now she was interested to see her.

**"**_**...Oh...OH...Huh...thought that Shakespeare lad would be the last...**_**" Zeus muttered on the other end.**

**"So did I," Apollo murmured as the blonde started to stir, "Dad, I gotta go. He's waking up."**

**"**_**Fine. But return as soon as you're finished. I want to know **__exactly __**what you did in the Hidden Lands!**_**"**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Apollo muttered as he hung up once again before starting up his chariot. He scanned over the city as he passed through the sky before spotting the perfect place his son should live in. He grinned.**

_**Who wouldn't want to live in a penthouse?**_** The god asked himself.**

_**~Later That Day~**_

**The sun shined down through the large windows that were to his immediate right, and Naruto groaned. He rolled to his left side and reached for another pillow to shield his face.**

_**Goddamn Sun...**_**the fifteen year old mused with a growl as the sun's intensity seemed to increase despite his action. He scowled and sat up, glaring out the windows at the giant orb of gas. Raising a fist, Naruto grumbled, "One day...I'm gonna find a way to put you out for good."**

"Ha! You wish brat!" Apollo challenged with a grin.

_'Please do,' _the other gods thought.

**If anything, the sunlight shined brighter for a fraction of a second. The action made Naruto scowl before he started to look around the hospital room, but then it hit him. The hospital room he normally was admitted to didn't have windows that big!**

**The whiskered blonde swiveled his head around to find out where he was when his jaw popped open. He was in what seemed to be a really expensive looking room, rich blue carpeting covering the floor and a pleasant light tan pain adorning the walls. At least nine small spherical lights were in the ceiling, and the ceiling itself seemed to be made of fine material. Satin blue sheets kept his lower body decent while silk curtains hung waiting at the end of the wall of windows. The bed he was in felt like a large feather and it was at least thrice as large as his previous bed, if not five times.**

**He saw a large black screen resting on a dresser and leaning against the screen was a thin plastic rectangle with several small buttons adorning it.**

"Nice digs," Leo said while munching on popcorn. Now _that_ was a crib he wouldn't mind staying in. The other demigods nodded in agreement.

**Standing up to examine the small rectangle, something white and moving caught the blonde's cerulean blue eyes. There was a note written in a foreign language, but Naruto still could make sense of the strange symbols, that read, "Press the blue button."**

**Finding said button, Naruto did as instructed and jumped back in a fighting position when the screen suddenly flickered on. Though he relaxed when a familiar face appeared on the screen, that of his father, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. The man's smiling face made Naruto smile in remembrance at their initial meeting within his mindscape. His thoughts stopped when the image spoke.**

**"**_**Hey Naruto! You may be wondering where you are, and what I'm doing here, but I'll explain that later. See, the truth is, Minato Namikaze is an alias, a false identity. I'm not native to the Hidden Lands, or the Elemental Nations as you call them. I can't tell you who I really am, not yet anyway, but I can tell you that you're not in Konoha anymore.**_**"**

**Naruto gaped, but before he could lash out at the TV, his father's visage continued with raised hands.**

**"**_**Now, I know you're mad, Hell, your mother would be, too. The thing is, I need you here in these lands to watch over your half-brothers and half-sisters. I would, but I'm, er, busy with my job...yeah.**_**"**

"But you always slack off," Artemis innocently pointed out getting grumbles from her twin as the other gods laughed at him.

Grumbling, Apollo only said two coherent words: "No respect."

**"And my name is Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto grumbled with a twitching eye, severely irritated at his father before beaming, "Though the brothers and sisters thing sounds good..."**

"Aww," sighed out the Goddesses in the room, although Artemis just barely refrained from doing so, preferring to nod in approval.

_**~45 Minutes Later~**_

**"**_**-Need you to read the books that are next to your bed. If there was another way, I'd tell you, but you've got one advantage most others don't.**_**" At this, Minato looked left and right before saying cheekily, "**_**Shadow Clones are **__very__** useful. Keep that in mind. Oh! And I highly suggest looking in the closet. Sorry I can't stick around, but uh, I've got things to do. See ya around, Naruto! Daddy's so proud of his little fishcake~!**_**"**

The demigods snickered at the name along with a few of the other Gods, while the ones that didn't merely quirked a smile or remained neutral.

"Oh man, I hope other me keeps calling him that," Apollo chuckled out.

**Naruto felt his eye twitch before he started to grumble, "That son of a-Grr...He knows it doesn't mean Fishcake! Bastard..."**

**With a sigh, Naruto turned the screen, which he learned from his father's lengthy speech was a television, off and went to the closet. Throwing the door open, the blonde felt his jaw plummet once more before grinning foxily. Several shirts, all shades of sunlight, hung in front of him, most of them were variations of orange. A white jacket with red flames decorating the edging caught his attention and Naruto pulled it from the hanger.**

**There was a sticky note that read, "**_**The jacket keeps you warm and it's stupid fly! -Dad**_**."**

**The blonde chuckled and shook his head at his father's apparent antics as he hung the jacket back up. Naruto grimaced as he looked at the several books that were stacked near the bed. With a sigh, he approached them before remembering what his father had said on the DVD he just watched. Naruto grinned and held his hands up in his favorite hand seal.**

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Naruto said with a wide smile as seven clones popped into existence, **

Silence ensued the room once more.

"Okay, that's so unfair. Do you know how much I could get done doing things like that?" Leo asked and the guys nodded; something like that would be great to do their chores for them.

"Well…that is, ahem, a useful skill. His girlfriend must be lucky," murmured the Goddess of Love and causing the young demigoddesses to blush at what she was insinuating.

Artemis crinkled her nose, "Really? Must you say things like that?"

Her only answer was a loose grin.

**all clad in white boxers like the original. Already aware of what he wanted, the clones saluted and went to work while the original grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to freshen up.**

**He was at first confused by the single knob and several small patches of holes, but he eventually figured out the functioning of a shower...after a few minutes of trial and error.**

**After his shower, Naruto walked out decked in carpenter jeans that gave him enough movement to use his frog taijutsu and a loose orange shirt. He couldn't find his kunai or shuriken pouches, which greatly unnerved him, but he did find a belt apparently made from his headband, if the metal buckle was anything to go by. To finish his look, Naruto went to the closet and pulled out the jacket his father left him. Slipping it on, Naruto felt a brief chakra surge around him.**

**"Yo, **_**Oyabun**_**, turn the heat down!" a clone reading something about the history of the rest of the world outside of the Hidden Lands as he visibly started to sweat. Naruto blinked in confusion before slowly sliding his jacket off. The clones all sighed in relief, making the original eye his new jacket in confusion. The flames seemed to be glistening as a somewhat actual heat came off of them.**

"Heated jacket, sound useful." Percy said along with a few of the others. Thalia looked at her patron goddess.

"He should open his own line," She said with a teasing smile that Artemis gave a light laugh to.

She turned with mirth filled eyes, "Yes, you seem to think you have such great fashion sense, Apollo. Why don't you?"

Apollo just pouted at her and turned back to the screen, he had great fashion sense! Though maybe he would make a jacket like that, it sounded badass.

_**Huh...That's weird. Oh well, maybe I'll just wait a bit until it's actually cold,**_** Naruto mused before looking at his clones and saying, "Ok, dispel guys. Thirty seconds apa-GAH YOU BASTARDS!"**

**The blonde collapsed to his knees and clutched his head, "Frickin' jerks..."**

**Naruto pushed himself back onto his feet and walked over to one of the books his clones finished with an intrigued look on his face. Normally, he thought books were evil because he couldn't make heads or tails of the kanji within them. Signs were a bit easier because they weren't as jumbled together. For some reason though, he could read this book.**

"Japanese kanji with a mind hardwired for Greek…Scary," Annabeth shivered, and he was 16 too. It must have been terrible!

_**Now, why is it I can read Ancient Greek?**_** Naruto thought before something fell out from between the hardcover and the paper around it. The blonde shinobi blinked before reaching down to the small square and picking it up. He flipped it over and felt his heart jump to his throat.**

**The picture was of his father holding a very pregnant redheaded woman, both smiling at the camera. Written on the image in Greek, because it came out clear rather than jumbled gibberish, was: "**_**We're always with you, Maelstrom. No matter what. Never forget that. ~Dad.**_**"**

"Whoa…" Apollo said stricken with silence for once.

Aphrodite frowned a bit. Yes, the woman was, begrudgingly she admitted, beautiful, very much so…but not more so then her.

"Wow," said the demigods as even some of the guys had blushes growing on their cheeks while the girls looked envious at the beautiful redhead smiling serenely.

**Naruto smiled despite the tears falling down his cheeks. Brushing the liquid away, the blonde managed to get out, "That bastard ...Thanks Dad."**

**Naruto carefully folded the picture and stuck it in his pocket before picking the book back up. He read the cover aloud, "**_**An Idiot's Guide to Greek Mythology**_**...Well, now I have the urge to smack Dad around some more...freakin' dick..."**

The Gods laughed at bit at the title along with the half-bloods.

"It seems we have someone who knows less about mythology then you now, Sea for Brains," Annabeth teased. Percy's cheeks turned pink at his girlfriend's words.

"Shut it Wise Girl," He mumbled, but he just got laughed at a bit more for it. Huffing, he turned back to the story and read.

**After creating more clones to get more reading in, Naruto decided to explore the penthouse his father apparently left him. The living room was much larger than his old one, enough to fit two of his old apartments in actually, and the kitchen was more than an icebox with a stove! Opening the cupboard made the blonde frown though. All that was in there was yet another note.**

**"...He wants **_**me**_** to go shopping?" Naruto asked with a growl before crushing the note and holding his head when a clone dispersed, "Dammit! ...Well, at least I know the area now. Sort of."**

**Naruto started to go to the door when he realized something. Palming his face, the blonde said, "I don't know what currency these people use!"**

**"Oyabun!" a clone called before chucking out a small black rectangular object, smaller than the remote that is. Much to Naruto's relief, it wasn't plastic, but a loose leather, so catching it wasn't as painful as he thought it would be. The blonde opened the object, finding another note, and blanched.**

**"He could write all these notes but he couldn't stay and talk...?" Naruto mused aloud. The same clone shrugged.**

**"Maybe he was afraid we'd hit him again," the duplicate suggested. Naruto pursed his lips before nodding in agreement.**

"I so am not! I just couldn't stay…what with that law and all," Apollo argued weakly.

"Wuss," Ares jeered, getting a glare from his brother.

**"Yeah, he sure wasn't expecting that punch...might have to give him another to keep him on his toes," the original said with a mischievous grin that was quickly mimicked by his clone.**

"Please don't," Apollo pleaded to no one in particular.

"Please do," every other god in the room deadpanned, getting a look of betrayal from the God of the Sun.

**He dropped the look to examine the new wallet (as it had several green paper slips with old, strange looking men on it which he assumed was the country's currency thus making it being a wallet obvious), and frowned in confusion when he saw an ID similar to his ninja one in a sleeve. Pulling the card out, he focused on the words, struggling to make a clear phrase, before he succeeded.**

**"Student Driver's License...State of...New York..." Naruto blinked and flipped the card over, "The hell is a Driver's License?"**

Everyone raised an eyebrow; they didn't have cars where he was from? What kind of barbarians are they?

**"I dunno," the clone replied before their stomachs grumbled in irritation. Naruto groaned and held his before looking at the clone, "Everyone dispel, in thirty second intervals, I'm gonna go find some ramen."**

**"You got it, Oyabun!" the clones replied before the one standing across from Naruto dispersed first. Brushing the thoughts aside, Naruto started walking out his door intent on getting some food.**

_**~Seven Years Later~**_

**Perseus Jackson stared in shock as several arrows struck at the disguised Manticore named Dr. Thorn. Inwardly, he thanked all the Gods for the interference. Honestly, he had just wanted to get to Camp Half-Blood and have a nice, peaceful time just once. But **_**noo**_**, Grover Underwood, his best friend, just **_**had**_** to run into trouble. Not that it was the satyr's fault, but come **_**on**_**! Was it too much to ask for a break from monsters?**

"Yes," everyone sighed out since they knew it was slightly impossible.

**Apparently so.**

**The hidden monster gave a hiss of pain as he pulled the arrows out. He looked at his friend Annabeth Chase when she sighed in relief, "The Hunters!"**

**To his right, wielding a spear and dressed like a punk, with spikey shoulder-length black hair and electric blue eyes, Thalia Grace groaned, "Oh...**_**wonderful**_**."**

Thalia gave a small sigh at her old mentality, she would get it soon enough.

**The Son of Poseidon looked to where the arrows had come from and after taking note of their cloaks and drawn bows, he was shocked when he saw that each of the attackers were girls near his age, some a year or two younger! One in the front, with long black hair and a silver circlet around her head, draws her bow back further, before she spoke, "Shall I end it, Milady?"**

**"Y-You cannot do this!" Dr. Thorn snarled, glaring at the gathered Hunters with hatred, outrage, and fear in his eyes, "It's forbidden by the ancient law!"**

"Yes I can," Artemis said in a smug tone that Thalia nodded to with a smirk on her face.

**"On the contrary," a young girl around the age of twelve or thirteen said from the back, "My quarry are **_**all**_** wild animals, Manticore. And last I checked, **_**your**_** species could be considered such. Zoe, you may take-"**

**"Yo, Auntie Art, sorry but I'm gonna have ta cut ya off, right here," a voice cut in, making the gathered group turn to look at a hooded and cloaked figure perched on a large boulder near the cliff's edge. He had his own bow drawn and it caused several of the Hunters to gasp, and Percy wondered if it was a gasp of admiration or something else, because if it were the former, he'd agree. The bow was beautifully crafted and gold like the morning sun, its gleam shining in the moonlight and reflecting onto the hidden male's clothes, and straining its string were four equally golden tipped arrows.**

"Imperial gold?" Jason wondered aloud with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe," Hazel said as she looked at the image a bit with curious eyes, "Too soon to tell."

"Hm." Artemis hummed, before she turned to her brother and with slight praise said, "You've given him quite the impressive bow."

Apollo folded his arms behind his head and bragged, "Well, of course I would. If he's my kid, he has to be awesome."

**The hooded boy's teeth shined from the darkness of his hood from his bow's reflection, and a brief flash of gold appeared where his eyes would have been, before he let his arrows fly he said, "Allow me, Auntie. Fall, **_**beast**_**, for the Glory of the Sport!"**

"All hail the Sport." Apollo chimed with a face splitting grin.

Artemis rolled her eyes before arguing, "The Hunt."

"Sport."

"Hunt."

"Sport."

"Hunt!"

"Sport!"

"Ahem, Children," Hermes interrupted with a cough into his hand. Gaining the Twin Archers' attention, he pointed to their current source of entertainment and said, "The story."

Apollo just shrugged him off and Artemis flushed lightly for doing such a childish action.

**The arrows were released and met their marks. The Manticore roared when they pierced his body, before stumbling backwards. He rested against the wall and the hooded archer stood from his perch, standing at an impressive six feet, before he flipped his bow to face him and then flicked his wrist, causing the weapon to collapse upon itself. The archer placed the bow behind him before approaching the panting Dr. Thorn.**

**"W-What...What did you do...To **_**me**_**?" the monster demanded, glaring at the hooded male with absolute hatred. The archer stopped about five feet away from the creature before whipping around and pulling his bow back out, aiming at the Hunters with a strange arrow ready.**

"Is he nuts?!" Percy asked aloud before reading once more.

**"DOWN!" he shouted as another golden flash appeared under the hood, causing them to do so reluctantly, before he let the arrow fly. No sooner had he done so, a black military helicopter pierced through the Mist surrounding them. The arrow continued and shattered the glass that made the cockpit of the machine, sticking firmly in the pilot's chest.**

"Nice one," Ares complimented with a nod to the brutal shot.

"See Percy, unlike some who can't shoot for shit, we have someone who knows what he's doing," Thalia said in a condescending tone that made Percy growl at her. Annabeth just shook her head at the two, they were always at odds ends.

**The archer lowered his bow and his right hand, the one that he drew with, clenched. Percy felt himself shielding his face when the helicopter suddenly exploded. He looked over the edge to see the craft's remains fall to his father's domain before looking back at the archer.**

**"Damn..." the hooded male cursed as the Manticore faded in a golden sparkle, "My poison must have worn off."**

**"Reveal thyself, **_**man**_**!" **

The Greek demigods rolled their eyes, "Typical Zoë."

**The Huntress that spoke before demanded as she and the others, save for the younger one that spoke, drew their bows. The archer waved them off.**

**"Maa, maa, Zo****ë-chan," he said, making the girl stiffen, "You knew who I was the second I drew my bow."**

**Percy, in either a brief act of courage or stupidity, **

"The latter for sure." Said the group of demigods, minus Annabeth.

"Hey!" Percy cried out indignantly.

Annabeth was quick to come to her boyfriend's defense, "It's okay Percy. It makes you…unique?"

"Thanks," The son of Poseidon said dryly at her statement before he resumed where he was cut off.

**stepped forward with his blade Riptide in his hand, "Who are you?"**

**The hooded archer tilted his head and faced the son of Poseidon. He put his bow away in the same manner that he did before as he started to approach the teen. When he was but an arm's length away, his fingerless-gloved hands parted through his cloak and went up to his hood.**

**While others including his friends Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover gasped, Percy blinked in confusion when the hood was pulled down, revealing a teen near the age of seventeen. Spikey golden locks covered his head in a wild manner, like a rock-star's, and two ocean blue orbs with an inner lining of pure gold around the pupils stared down at him. The tanned whisker-marked cheeks suddenly pulled back as a foxlike smile was given to the Son of Poseidon.**

"My, he is rather handsome." Aphrodite said with a hand on her cheek and a smile spreading across her lips. This was the first time they showed the young demigod's face, and she approved of what she saw.

Ares scowled at that and crossed his arms, not liking the kid already. Apollo grinned like a loon, pleased to see he had spawned a sexy beast like himself.

If Thalia were like her old self and she would say something like 'wow, he's hot' but she learned not to judge a book by its cover so he had to see what type a guy he was. Annabeth admitted that he was quite handsome but in her honest this person seemed too much rebel for her taste. Hazel flushed, almost thinking that he had the looks to be the god of the sun Apollo, even though she was sitting near him. Piper thought the same like Annabeth about him being a rebel, not her type of guy, but she admitted he was really good looking and those whisker marks added quite the exotic look.

The boyfriends of the group noticed this and sent some dirty looks to the 'rocker wannabe'. The last thing they needed was competition from some non-existent guy.

**"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," the teen started as he offered a hand, "Son of Apollo and Guardian of Hades' Children. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Perseus Jackson."**

"Guardian?" Hades inquired with a look of surprise on his face. Nico looked shocked as well, wondering what that meant.

"Well, chapter one is done," Percy said as he leaned back and grabbed a drink of water. All that talking made him thirsty. Taking a sip of his drink, he looked at the image as it shimmered and asked, "Who's next?"

**~Meanwhile at the _Argo II_~**

Frank walked in with the rest of the supplies they were going to need for the Quest. He placed the crate on his shoulder down, "Okay guys, that was the last one...we...needed. Guys?" he asked around, only to see an empty ship, "Guys!"

"Hello! Anybody?!"

**0**

**Done & done.**

**Yes, for the first time since ever, I am doing a Reading. Hope you like it. Me and Bonesboy15 are semi-tight, so I thought I would pick this up from my good buddy TenshinG. I love the Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian series, yes, series! It's going to be a trilogy~ Hazah!**

**My Conan fic is being worked on, hit a bit of a snag sadly and working around it as I put this up, hopefully this...writer's block...crumbles soon.  
**

**R&R, no flames, peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reading Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**II**

"Who will read next?" asked Athena with her eyes scanning over the demigods. Nico was fidgeting slightly and nibbled on his lower lip. He knew what was coming and it scared him.

Percy glanced at his cousin and had a small feeling of dread.

"I'll do it," Hazel said surprising the others. She gave Nico's hand a light squeeze. The son of Hades gave his sister a thankful smile. Hazel smiled back before looking at the next image.

**"**_**I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," the teen started as he offered a hand, "Son of Apollo and Guardian of Hades' Children. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Perseus Jackson."**_

**Percy stared at the offered hand in shock before slowly taking it. As soon as his hand was in the elder boy's, Naruto crushed the appendage in a strong grip while pulling him closer. **

"Wait, what?! He just crushed my hand!" Percy exclaimed in a panic.

**Percy's free hand clutched the pen-disguised Riptide as he felt a wave of something utterly malicious wash over him. He felt as though he was in Hades' presence yet again, although this was not as potent.**

"You what!" Hades shouted and glared at his nephew, "You confuse my presence with a demigod?!"

"Hades," Poseidon warned, glaring at his older brother.

"Bah!" Hades grunted and waved it off, sitting back down on his guest seat and resting his head on his fist. It wasn't worth another fight.

**"I should kill you where you stand, **_**Jackson**_**," Naruto snapped, his eyes flashing gold as they narrowed, "Putting my charges in danger...You're **_**damn**_** lucky Auntie Arte saved your soggy ass. Know this Son of Poseidon, your actions **_**will**_** have consequences."**

"Best there is," Hades grumbled, ignoring the glare from his younger brother altogether.

**"Enough, Naruto," The young girl said as she walked forward. The blonde teen released his hold on Percy's hand and turned to face her with a smile. Percy, while cradling his sore limb, took this time to look over the twelve/thirteen year old that approached. She was, without a doubt, breathtakingly beautiful with long auburn hair and silvery-yellow eyes. Milky skin reflected in the moonlight and he felt his heart skip a beat when she smiled.**

Apollo snickered before giving the teen in question a grin. Smile in place, the God of the Sun said, "You're not the first to feel that way wet head."

Annabeth gave a baleful glare to her boyfriend, who started to sweat under her stormy gaze. Silently he urged the alternate him to stop what he was thinking before _he_ got in trouble for it!

**"Do not gawk at my aunt, **_**Jackson**_**," Naruto warned with a sidelong glance before smiling at the approaching girl once again. The girl stood a head shorter than the teen and smiled back.**

**"Of all my brother's children, you are the only one I enjoy to see," the girl said, **

Silence filled the room.

"Say what now?!" Apollo said in surprise along with the other demigods who gaped. The Gods also had wide eyes, turning to look at said Goddess questionably.

They were disappointed when Artemis merely raised an eyebrow in wonder.

**making the blonde chuckle sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. She surprised the group when she slapped him across the face after making that statement.**

"Arte! Don't damage the goods!" Apollo chastised, scandalized by what his sister's alternate dimension's counterpart did to his counterpart's son.

**"OW!" Naruto exclaimed in shock as he cradled his cheek, "What the Hell was that for?"**

**"That was for ordering my Hunters around," The girl said sternly, referring to when he had ordered them to get down, **

Artemis gave a stern nod of her head at this.

**before another gentle smile crossed her face and she hugged the teen, "It's good to see you again, Naruto."**

"Ga." Thalia said as her jaw unhinged, along with most of the males in the room.

"Oh my! Artemis has finally found one she likes," Aphrodite teased with a grin as her fellow goddess threw her a deep frown and dangerously narrowed eyes.

**Naruto smiled and gave a crushing hug back, "I missed you, too...Aunt Artemis."**

**Percy felt his jaw drop. **_**That**_** was Artemis? As in the Goddess of the Moon, ****_Artemis_****? Why was she so **_**young?**_

Artemis recomposed herself before turning to Percy and said in a lighthearted tone, "I believe we covered this already, Percy Jackson."

Percy groaned and put a hand over his face.

**When the two before him broke their embrace, Naruto's hand shot up to catch a flying arrow. **

"Oh yeah~! Boy's got his daddy's swagger," bragged the beaming Apollo, "Catching that with just his hand, who can do that nowadays besides us?"

**He frowned, "Now that wasn't nice, Zoë-chan."**

**Zoë, the Huntress that spoke earlier, scowled and drew another arrow, "Back away from milady or-!"**

**"Enough, Zoë. I trust Naruto," Artemis intervened, **

The moon goddess raised an eyebrow once more, wondering what her other self meant.

**before looking at the two frightened children standing behind the satyr. The girl looked to be twelve, with long black hair hidden under a floppy cap, olive skin and dressed in bland clothing, something that doesn't stick out when in a crowd. **

_'Bianca…' _Both Hades and Nico thought with a sad look.

**Slightly behind her was a boy two years her junior, with the same hair and skin, but dressed more like a friendly ten year old. The girl's wide black eyes were locked on the Goddess and two Demigods.**

**"W-Who...What are you people?" She asked hesitantly. Artemis went to speak when Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder.**

**"Auntie," he said quietly, "I know what you're thinking, but please let me talk to her first."**

Nico's eyes widened and his depression was replaced with hope. Crossing his fingers, he began to silently plead for this to go where he thought it was going.

**Artemis mused this before nodding, well aware of her nephew's duties, and stepped back before ordering her Hunters to set up a perimeter. Naruto walked to the children, giving a glance to the still awestruck Grover, before kneeling in front of the boy. Blue and golden eyes looked into obsidian black, and no one dared to speak.**

**"...Nico di Angelo?" he asked after a moment. The boy nodded, and Naruto looked to the girl, "So you're Bianca, then?"**

**The girl nodded and Naruto gave her a smile, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I've been looking for you two for a few years now."**

_'Years?' _thought everyone.

**"W-Why?" Bianca asked hesitantly. The blonde's smile warmed slightly.**

**"Your father asked me to find you," he said. Before Bianca or Nico could speak, he held a hand up, "I know you thought him dead...and you're right. He is, in a sense, dead. **

"Understatement of the year grandson," Zeus stated with mirthful eyes. Poseidon chuckled and Hades gave a mocking laugh before huffing unhappily.

**Before I say anything more, I must ask...What do you know about Mythology?"**

**"W-Why-Why does that matter?" Bianca asked worriedly, taking a step back. **

"If you want to live," Thalia said, then went wide eyed and quickly clamped her mouth shut and sending Nico a sorry look, but the goth boy just snarled at her and turned away.

**Naruto frowned.**

**"Bianca," he started, "What I have to tell you could make you go insane. It's important that you've got somewhat of a grasp over Greco-Roman mythology."**

"He knows!" Annabeth said in shock as everyone looked around, it seemed that they won't be the first to know in that dimension.

**"**_**Naruto**_**," Artemis warned. The blonde gave her a sheepish smile.**

**"Sorry, forgot," he replied before looking back at the elder di Angelo sibling, "Now tell me, do you know about **_**Greek**_** Mythology?"**

**Before Bianca could reply, her brother spoke up, "Like Zeus, Hercules and all those other Gods?"**

Most of the Greek demigods scowled at the second name. Hera had a deep frown on her face that could only be matched by the disgust in her eyes at the name.

**Naruto (and many of the Hunters) scowled at the second name, "**_**Heracles**_**...is somewhat taboo for me, please don't mention his name again, but yes, you're right. Bianca...Nico...your father is the Lord of the Underworld."**

**"L-Lord...Lord of the...Is this some kind of sick joke?" Bianca asked with pale features. Naruto frowned and looked at Nico, "Nico...Do you know who I'm talking about?"**

**The excited ten-year-old nodded his head vigorously, **

Most of the kids laughed at Nico's eager attitude, who just crawled into his aviator jacket and muttered defensively, "Geez, I was ten. Lay off."

**"You mean our dad is-?"**

**The blonde clapped a hand over the boy's mouth before softly replying, "Names are **_**very**_** powerful, Nico di Angelo. Never forget that. Now go talk to Grover for a bit, he'll explain things for you."**

**"Uh...are-are you sure?" Nico asked as he glanced at his still frightened sister. Naruto nodded and smiled.**

**"Trust me, Nico. Tell him about that Mythomagic game of yours..." he suggested. The blonde archer waited for the boy to be led away by the still shaken satyr before turning to the girl. Standing up, Naruto sighed and looked around, "How can you stand this place? It's so...Never mind. Let's go for a walk, Bianca."**

**"Uh...O-Ok..." the girl replied with a faint blush. Naruto smiled and looked back to the approaching Zoë Nightshade. The girl frowned at his grin and outright scowled when he winked at her.**

Apollo let out a wolf whistle.

"Melt that ice queen, me boyo," He said with a lunatic's grin. Artemis reached over and slapped him upside the head, getting a pout from the God.

**"Tell Auntie Arte that we'll be back in a bit," Naruto said as he put his hand on the shorter girl's shoulder before giving the Huntress a two-fingered salute. They vanished in a flash of yellow light.**

**Percy, who had seen the flash, cried out, "Hey, where'd they go?"**

"To a land far, far away Wet Head...Oh, I wonder," Thalia said with a roll of her eyes.

Percy pointedly ignored her, but had a pout on his face. His girlfriend just giggled at their antics.

**Bianca fell to her knees when they reappeared in the snow covered forest surrounding Westover Hall. Taking large gasps of breath, she then looked up at the blonde teen, who was scratching the back of his head.**

**"Sorry about that," he murmured before offering her a hand back to her feet, "I tend to forget that** **other demigods have problems with the** _Hiraishin_**. Must be because it briefly crosses into Rai-Jiji's territory."**

"My territory?" Zeus wondered

"Geez, really, I named it that?!" groaned Apollo as he palmed his head.

"What does it mean?" Hermes asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hiraishin translates into Flying Thunder God," The god of arts groaned as he sunk deeper into his chair.

Zeus was all smiles after that discovery.

**"W-What was **_**that**_**?" the daughter of Hades asked with wide eyes. Naruto grinned.**

**"That was my father's blessing to me, a technique only he and I know," Naruto replied as he helped her stand, "Basically, it's my ability to teleport from one place to the next. Let me tell you, Uncle Herm nearly had a heart attack when I showed him it. I think he and Jiji are a bit jealous of my Dad and I."**

All the demigods were muttering about not being able to teleport and how awesome it would be. Except Nico and Hazel, who smirked at one another and then high fived. Shadow travel for the win!

**Bianca blinked before holding her head in her hands, "Oh god...This is me going insane, isn't it?"**

**"I hope not," Naruto admitted with a frown, "Lord Hades' children aren't the most stable of demigods. Some Adolf Hitler fella seemed to leave quite the impression on the other demigods..."**

**There was a slight rumble and Naruto looked at the ground, "I'm not being offensive, it's the truth!"**

**Bianca blanched, "I'm **_**related**_** to Hitler?"**

"You'll get used to it," Nico and Hazel deadpanned, gods knew that they were scrutinized by that fact a few times.

**"Yeah, that's the reaction I was told to expect," Naruto said with a chuckle before patting her shoulder, "Relax, Bianca, I know where you're coming from. Sort of..."**

**"Oh really? I doubt it! First my parents are dead, then my dad turns out to be alive, and now he's apparently Satan!" She screamed. Naruto blinked.**

**"Actually, Satan was some stuck up asshole that took advantage of one of my elder brother's fiction novels, convincing a whole lot of people that they were fact and leading to the rise of the singular metaphysical God we know today," Naruto corrected before shaking his head, "And I thought my Dad had an ego...That's beside the point. Let me tell you something. I was in the same boat as you."**

**"How so?" a genuinely curious Bianca asked as she and the blonde started to walk. He chuckled and scratched one of his whiskered cheeks.**

"Oo, oo, back story! This should be good!" Apollo cheered, really wanting to know more about his awesome other son.

**"Well..." Naruto drawled, "Twenty-two years ago, when I was born, my dad died in a fight...sort of. Hm...Let me ask you this, you ever hear of the comic book hero **_**Thor**_**?"**

**"Yeah," Bianca replied with a nod before smiling slightly, "I...have a few issues. I like to read comics."**

"She was a bit geeky, but so was I around then," Nico admitted with a faint smile.

**"Go figure, me too," Naruto replied with a smile of his own that made the younger girl blush, "But yeah, turns out Ole Rai-Jiji was sick of my Dad's irresponsibility and sent him to my home about, oh say, forty-some years ago. Long story short, Dad met Mom, they had me, and then they died. Touching story, right?"**

The half bloods squirmed a bit. No, not really, it wasn't.

**"Er...Yes?" the girl unsurely said. Naruto shrugged.**

**"Hey, they died fighting, and where I'm from, that's honorable," he said before scowling, "Then my old man, being the irresponsible bastard he is, forgot about me for **_**fifteen**_** years, only remembering before I nearly **_**died**_**..." The blonde trailed off and shook off the urge to break something, "My point is the Gods' have this law, stupid if you ask me, but it's still a law. They can't raise their demigod children, so instead they made a camp. That's where Grover, Annie, Thalia-chan and Soggy Boy come in."**

Annabeth let out a small growl at her hated nickname, but blinked a second later as she realized something.

"He knows us?" she asked Thalia, who shrugged.

"Looks like it. What's that thing he's adding to my name?" the punk hunter asked, sadly it was directed to the one who _knew _the language.

"Why Thalia, I'm so glad you asked! 'Chan' means an informal version of san, Mr. or Ms., used to address children and female family members. It may also be used towards animals, lovers, intimate friends, and people whom one has known since childhood. Chan continues to be used as a term of endearment, especially for girls, into adulthood," the Sun God recited from memory before he gave a bright suggestive grin to the Hunter, "Basically, it's a cute little nickname for a certain someone~!"

Thalia looked surprised as she snapped back to the screen wondering who the heck this guy was!

Percy was pouting at the name he had, but was thankful that no one noticed. Nico suddenly snickered along with Hazel, making Percy sigh in defeat. Darn it!

**"Those other guys? ...What...What do they want with Nico and me?" the raven-haired girl asked. The blonde sighed and scratched his head.**

**"Well, **_**they**_** want you to go to Camp Half-Blood, where you'd be safe from the creatures that are after you and your brother being demigods. You'd learn how to fight, defend yourself, and other stuff I guess. I wouldn't know, I never went," Naruto replied with a shrug. Before she could ask, Naruto cut Bianca off with a raised hand, "It's a **_**really**_** long story that I don't have time for. There's another option for you though, and if you choose it it's both the best and worse choice you could make."**

**"What is it?" Bianca asked curiously. Naruto stopped walking and faced the younger demigod with a look of complete seriousness on his face.**

**"Becoming a Hunter of Artemis," he said, **

Hades and Nico scowled at that, the God even gave his niece a small look of anger.

Artemis sighed a bit guiltily.

**making her eyes widen, "Most likely when we return, Auntie Arte will offer you a place in her group. There's one condition: You can **_**never**_** fall in love."**

**Bianca blinked, "Ok..."**

**"If you agree to this," Naruto said warningly, "You will be blessed by Auntie Arte and granted eternal youth and immortality...to an extent. You can die in battle, on a hunt, or...if you break your oath, your immortality is cast aside."**

**"I don't see how this is bad so far," the daughter of Hades admitted. Naruto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.**

"Because I bet no one ever bothered to tell the down sides to it," Nico muttered darkly, but some heard him.

**"Gods give me strength..." he murmured before grabbing her shoulders, "What about your **_**brother,**_** Bianca? What? Did you think he gets to choose, too?"**

**The girl blinked before her eyes widened in horrified understanding, "Y-You mean...?"**

**"If you choose to go with Auntie Arte, and I'm not saying you shouldn't, there is a high possibility that by the end of this summer, you will **_**never**_** see Nico again," Naruto said gravely.**

**~Meanwhile~**

**Percy paced back and forth with his arms crossed, "Where are they? They've been gone for like, twenty minutes!"**

"Well, it seems he clearly gained your impatience," Athena commented towards Poseidon, who in turned frowned.

"Yes, and your daughter gained your over-the-top pride, what else shall we compare?" the sea god asked mockingly, enjoying the small scowl he got from his rival. Zeus cleared his throat, making the two stop. For now, anyway.

**Grover looked up from the game he was playing with Nico, "Relax, Percy. Bianca's perfectly safe with Naruto."**

"If Grover knows him, then I guess our other selves do too." Annabeth said, clearly interested in the blond boy. Not in that way, but, well, you know what she meant!

**"How do you know?" Percy asked with a frown before looking at his hand, "He could be a spy for Lu-"**

**"If you even **_**try**_** to finish that sentence, I'll gut you where you stand," Thalia snapped, **

"Wow, way to jump to conclusions, Percy," Thalia commented with a bit of bite.

"Wow, way to jump in defense of your _boyfriend_, Thalia," Percy countered.

"Ding, ding," Leo called out before he joked, "Round one. FIGHT!"

"Hey! Trying to read here!" Hazel called out, glaring at the two Greek children of the Big Three.

**opening her eyes as she glared at Percy from her spot leaning against the wall of Westover Hall. The Son of Poseidon frowned.**

**"Ok, what am I missing here?" He asked, crossing his arms, "Why do you two know him? Who is this guy?"**

"That's what we all want to know," said the demigods unanimously.

**"Just drop it, Seaweed brain," Annabeth sighed out from where she was reading yet another Greek book. Where it came from, Percy hadn't the foggiest clue, but she was very into it.**

"Where do you get those?" Percy asked while looking at his girlfriend.

Annabeth just tapped the side of her nose and replied, "You'll never know."

**"No, there's something about that guy that rubs me the wrong way," the dark haired demigod said stubbornly, "He almost crushed my hand!"**

**"You're lucky he didn't crush your head!" Thalia snapped once again, "You completely ignored my instructions!"**

"The sea cannot be contained," Percy quoted, getting a roar of approval from his dad.

Both Thalia and Zeus scowled at the two.

**"Yeah, but I saved them from that Manticore," Percy argued. Anything else he was about to say was cut off as a lightning bolt landed right next to him, causing him to jump.**

Percy jumped at seeing a flash next to him and shouted, "Hey!"

All eyes went to Thalia who looked away innocently.

**"You're missing the point!" Thalia exclaimed as her electric blue eyes seemed to glow with her anger, "You didn't have to **_**attack**_** that monster! You should have made an excuse to get them back inside! Safe in the crowd!"**

"But _no,_ it has to be Percy's way," Thalia mocked as her arms crossed.

**"Thy anger issues have yet to be solved, Thalia," Zoë said with a smirk, getting a scowl from the punk dressed girl as she approached the four Half-Blood campers, before facing Percy with a glare, "**_**You**_** are requested by Lady Artemis...Has...**_**he**_** returned yet?"**

**The others shielded their eyes as a bright light appeared behind the Huntress. It quickly died down to reveal a sickened Bianca leaning against a perfectly fine Naruto. The blonde rubbed the girl's back apologetically before looking up and beaming, "Zoë-chan! Sup, Auntie Art wants to see Bianca, I take it?"**

**"Thy childishness knows no bounds, **_**Uzumaki**_**," the Hunter replied with a frown before turning around, "Lady Artemis has requested both you and **_**Jackson**_** accompany Bianca."**

**"Er, what about me?" Nico asked, looking up from his game with Grover and earning everyone's attention, "I mean, can I come?"**

**"N-" "Nico, I heard you were missing this character," Naruto interjected before Zoë could speak, reaching into his cloak and tossing a small figurine to the ten year old. The boy caught it in his hands and his eyes widened.**

**"H-Hades! But he's one of the rarest ones!" Nico cried out, looking up at Naruto with awe, "How'd you get it?"**

Nico's eyes widened as he pulled the figure out of his jacket's pocket and looked back to the screen. Percy inwardly winced at the figure and felt a bit of shame upon seeing it.

**"I'm just lucky like that," Naruto said with a smirk before looking at Annabeth, "Annie, why don't you play a game of Mythomagic with Nico?"**

**The girl smiled and nodded, while Grover sighed in relief. This game was complicated and he could barely figure it out. Being beaten by a ten-year-old kid three times in a row didn't help his ego at all.**

"Poor Grover," Annabeth said with pity.

"He just couldn't help it," Nico said with a smile, "He was playing the best."

Percy rolled his eyes and gave his cousin a shove for fun, which Nico returned harder.

**Naruto turned to Zoë and frowned, "You need to work on your people skills, Zoë-chan."**

**"Thy wit is not called for," the girl growled before spinning on her heel and walking away. The blonde blinked innocently before frowning once again as he followed her.**

**"What'd I say?"**

Everyone except Artemis laughed a bit at that one, though the goddess did have a tiny smile on her face as sadly, it was somewhat true.

**~The Tent~**

**"Sit," Artemis said, gesturing to the pillows placed before her. Naruto nodded and did so, causing Bianca and Percy to follow his example. The blonde teen sat tall and strong, as opposed to the obviously nervous Son of Poseidon. Artemis glanced over the two males, both guarded by a single Hunter behind them, before resting her gaze on Bianca.**

**"So, young demigod," the Goddess of the Moon started, "I can only guess that my nephew informed you of what I would ask?"**

**"Um, yes?" Bianca replied quietly, confused by the question's wording. Artemis waited patiently before sighing.**

**"And would you accept my offer?" asked the Goddess when she realized Bianca was waiting for her to speak. **

"Please, please, please," Nico muttered with his eyes screwed shut, it seemed like he was praying.

**Bianca bit on her lip and glanced to Naruto. The blonde sighed.**

**"I'm just your Guardian, Bianca," Naruto said, "You are your own person and I will support your choice no matter what it may be."**

**"And you continue to impress me, nephew," Artemis said with a soft smile. **

"Indeed," Artemis admitted, getting a few odd looks in her direction. It was refreshing to see someone like that nowadays.

**Naruto blushed and scratched his whiskered left cheek out of embarrassment. Behind him, Zoë scowled and her hand went for an arrow.**

**"Wait, what offer?" Percy asked with furrowed brows. Naruto's embarrassment fell and he scowled in the boy's direction.**

"Wow, mood swing much?" Piper asked, confused at the guy's hate on Percy. Sure, the son of Poseidon was reckless and such, but come on.

**"Despite your time at Camp Half-Blood and all you've experienced, you are still quite ignorant, aren't you?" he muttered under his breath before shaking his head and speaking louder, "Artemis' Hunters are all female, **_**Jackson**_**, and most have some sort of relationship to our world. Bianca is a young demigoddess, right in Auntie Art's domain as she is the Goddess of Maidens, Virginity, and Childbirth as well as the Hunt and he Moon."**

**"Percy Jackson, I am offering Bianca di Angelo a place as one of my Hunters," the Goddess cut her nephew off, "She will remain as young as she is if she agrees to my offer."**

**"What? No! She has to go to Camp Half-Blood!" Percy cried out, **

Percy just buried his face into his hands, "Oh Gods..."

His cheeks were pink from the embarrassment from his stupid days…safe to say he would still have those in the foreseeable future.

**before he felt that ominous feeling of death return. He gasped as the air left him and his eyes looked to his left only to stare into bright golden orbs.**

**"Know your place, Son of Poseidon!" Naruto growled from where he sat facing Percy, his features unnaturally feral as he glared at the younger demigod, "You do not make choices for others, get it through that thick skull you share with your Father!"**

"Well, someone had to call that one out. About time, too," The wine god stated, getting a few laughs from the others gods.

"It is very true," Athena added with a triumphant smirk directed to the Sea God.

Poseidon just scowled at the ribbing of him and his child, and turned away childishly.

**"Enough!" Artemis barked at her nephew, making Naruto shut his mouth with an audible click. He bowed to the Goddess while Percy tried to catch his breath as the overwhelming aura of death faded.**

**"Forgive me, Lady Artemis," he said with a frown, "I...Lost myself."**

**"I understand," the Goddess said with a stern face, "But wait until my question is answered before you leave to calm down."**

**Naruto nodded leaned back while much more tense than before. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, ignoring the world around him as he calmed down. The girl glanced at her appointed guardian before looking at the Goddess, "Lady Artemis...I...Thank you for the offer, but...I can't leave my brother behind."**

Nico's shoulders relaxed and a smile, a really bright and tired one came to his face.

"Way to go kid," He whispered to his other self, while feeling slightly jealous of him, he was just so happy on the inside that he forgot about it.

**Artemis smiled softly and eyed the blonde teen, "Ah yes...I know what it's like to have to keep an eye on a brother."**

**"How is my bastard of a dad anyway?" Naruto asked out of the blue, leaning back and taking on a much more relaxed position, **

"Well, at least he calls you out on it," Artemis said with a devilish grin at the ashen faced Apollo.

**shocking Percy with the blatant disrespect the older boy was showing, "Still goofing off and flirting with your Hunters and other women?"**

**Artemis groaned, answering Naruto's question and making him smirk, "Well...I've got a way that might make him a bit more bearable for you. Just tune him out."**

All the Gods heads' snapped up at that to the screen. They were inwardly screaming 'Tell us!' and he did...Just tune him out? Was it really that simple?

**"Have I ever told you you're my favorite nephew?" Artemis asked. **

_'By Tartarus, you'll be our favorite demigod if this works!' _all divine but Apollo thought. The God in question was mumbling about bratty kids and betraying children.

**Naruto grinned with another blush and scratched his cheek yet again. The Goddess chuckled before looking at Bianca, "If that is your choice, I will respect it. There's always a place for you, though."**

**"Thank you, Lady Artemis," Bianca said with a bow of her head. Artemis nodded and dismissed them both before turning to Percy.**

**~Outside the Tent~**

**"Well, I think you nailed it," Naruto said as he and Bianca walked out of Artemis' tent. The girl blushed at the praise before looking up at Naruto.**

**"Naruto...Why are you so violent to Percy?" the question made the blonde's shoulders tense, but Bianca didn't notice it and continued, "I mean, he seems pretty nice. He did save us from Dr. Thorn."**

Percy leaned in, really curious of that fact, too.

**"True..." the Guardian admitted before sighing, "I guess it's because he reminds me of what I used to be like...and I changed only after a big tragedy."**

**"What happened?" Naruto sighed again.**

**"I...I'd rather not talk about it," he said before smiling, "But I will apologize to Percy...after we spar once. If I do it now, not only will he not accept it, but he'll become even more suspicious of me."**

**"Huh..." Bianca sighed before asking, "So...How do you know Grover?"**

**Naruto chuckled and a hand slipped out of his cloak to ruffle her hair through her hat, getting a groan from the girl, "That's a story for another time. C'mon, let's convince your brother and Annie to clean up. I have a feeling we'll be leaving soon."**

**~Morning~**

**"Please tell me you're not seriously thinking about this," Naruto groaned out as he stood alongside Zoë and Thalia with a much older Artemis in front of them. The Goddess smiled apologetically before looking up at the sky.**

**"He's always late during the winter..." she grumbled before spotting a bright approaching light. Her arm raised to slightly protect her eyes, while everyone else (save Naruto) turned away. When the light dimmed, the gathered demigods and Hunters were granted with the sight of a slightly younger version of Naruto, only with sandy-blonde hair that was wavy, standing next to a white 2008 Chevrolet Corvette convertible.**

**"Lil' Sis! Whazz-Oof!" His greeting was cut off by a sudden fist imbedded in his gut, belonging to none other than one annoyed Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. **

"Ownage!" Ares cheered with a grin as the gods laughed at Apollo for getting shut up by his child. The Sun God groaned and covered his face with his hand in embarrassment.

**The teen demigod had a twitching brow as he pulled his fist from his doubled over father's gut.**

**"*cough* Yeah...nice to see you too, Naruto..." Apollo wheezed before changing form, a bright light emitting from him as he shifted into Minato Namikaze's form, still dressed as he was before, "What was that for...this time?"**

**"I was saving you from saying something stupid...like one of those godforsaken Haikus..." Naruto groaned with a shudder before smiling lightly, "Mom says hi."**

**Like that Apollo did something none of the Hunters nor their beloved Artemis had ever seen: he blushed. The God coughed into a fist and tried to recompose himself, "She, uh, she did?"**

**"Yeah..." The younger blonde said with a grin, "She also said to be sure to be **_**there**_** on **_**that**_** day..."**

_**"Really?"**_** Apollo's grin widened and a full on blush covered his face as blood seeped down his nose. He released another pained cry when Naruto kicked him in the junk, **

Jason winced along with the other men in the room. The blond wondered how the older demigod even managed to do that.

**causing Percy and Grover to guard themselves. The blonde demigod stepped back with his arms crossed and a pleased look on his face. **

"Are we sure we don't take boys into the hunt?" Thalia asked her patron goddess, the blond on the screen was already proving that he could hate with the rest of them at this rate.

Artemis sadly shook her head no.

**He knew that if his father didn't have regenerative abilities, he'd be a dead man. Thankfully, he did, hence, the abusive relationship.**

**"Why?" Apollo gasped out as he shakily got to his feet, still covering his healing boys, before his face became blank and he deadpanned, "...You're still mad about those hookers aren't you?"**

Silence, which was an ongoing thing it seemed, ensued in the chamber. All Goddesses and young female teens turned to the God of the Sun with dark looks, making him start to sweat.

"Ladies, ladies, c'mon now, let's not lose our heads...please?" Apollo squeaked at the end.

Artemis and Thalia drew their silver bows as Athena pulled out a spear; Demeter had some vines coming out from under her sleeves, Hestia's hands lit ablaze. As this was a continued action with the rest of the demigoddess' as Annabeth and Piper drew their respected knives while Hazel drew her Calvary sword.

"Not the face!" the God cried as he ran out of the room, the females hot on his tail.

*1 hour later*

Artemis came back with the bloodied figure of her brother as she dragged him by his now red highlighted hair and threw him back on his throne. She turned to the slightly winded Hazel and smiled, "Please continue dear."

Hazel nodded and picked up the book again.

**"DAMN STRAIGHT I AM!" Naruto roared, making his dad shrink under his wrath, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF **_**TARTARUS**_** IS WRONG WITH YOU? SENDING **_**THREE**_** CALL GIRLS TO A SIXTEEN YEAR OLD?! I THOUGHT RAI-JIJI WAS THE ONE WHO COULDN'T KEEP IT IN HIS PANTS!"**

Everyone let out snickered at God King's expense. The King in question just pouted childishly.

**The Sun God held his hands up in defense, "H-Hey, c'mon, Naruto...You enjoyed it didn't you?"**

**"THAT'S NOT THE POINT, **_**ASSHOLE**_**!" the younger blonde screamed with a red face before grabbing his father's necklace, and pulling him down roughly, "Give me the keys to the car, before I **_**take**_** them."**

**"You got it!" Apollo replied hurriedly before dropping the keys into his son's hands.**

**Naruto released his father's necklace and turned around, walking back to the awed/horrified group. He gave a smile to Artemis, "He's all yours, Auntie Art."**

The downed Apollo looked horrified for his counterpart as winces joined the faces of the other males in the room.

**Apollo paled and took a step back. He knew exactly what his sister thought about his 'parenting' skills and Naruto knew he took more damage than he delivered when disguised as Minato Namikaze, as per the arrangement with his father. From the gleam in his younger sister's eyes, he could tell she was plenty mad from what Naruto just revealed.**

**An arrow flew by his head, making any excuses Apollo was about to think up vacate his mind. Only one option remained.**

**"**_**NARUTO**_**! YOU LITTLE TRAITOR!" Apollo screamed as he ran towards the forest, a volley of arrows flying after him.**

The women cheered, calling for blood as the men shrunk a bit, trying best not to be noticed during their calls for blood and ichor.

**"For the **_**Innocent**_**!" Artemis cried out as she chased after her brother with an arrow drawn. Naruto smirked and crossed his arms.**

**"Gods I love these family reunions," he said as he watched his father and aunt vanish into the wood. The blonde chuckled and turned to face the glaring Hunters of Artemis.**

**"Ah, ah, ah," Naruto chided as he held the keys up and the convertible behind him transformed in a flash of light into a city bus, "Last I checked none of **_**you**_** were qualified to drive Sol."**

"Ooh, cheeky. I like that," Hermes said with a grin, the boy of the story was fun to watch and hear about.

**"...Thou art **_**very**_** lucky, Uzumaki," Zoë muttered as the Hunters started to board the machine. Naruto hollowly grinned as his eyes inadvertently dropped to the ground.**

**"So I'm told..." The blond trailed off when a flash of lightning drew his attention. Sighing, he turned to face Thalia, Percy, the di Angelo siblings, Annabeth and Grover. The first was who he focused on, as the distant flash was made to get his attention.**

**"I didn't forget about you, Thalia-chan," Naruto said warmly before finding a fist in his stomach like his father before him had not moments ago. **

"She only hits him because she likes him," Aphrodite commented with a giggle.

Thalia rolled her eyes, sure the guy seemed okay, but no, she just didn't see it.

**The blond grunted and backed away before his cloak's collar was grabbed and he was pulled down to look Thalia in the eyes.**

**"**_**You**_** have a **_**lot**_** of explaining to do," the daughter of Zeus growled.**

"Seems someone has it for my guardian," Nico teased the Hunter, who blushed and hid her slightly red face in her silver jacket. The others smirked in her direction, making the girl groan.

Piper looked to her boyfriend with a teasing grin, "What do you think? Is he good enough for her?"

"We'll have to wait and see," Jason said with a shrug. He raised his hand, "I'll read next, Hazel."

"Thanks. Man, this is murder on the throat," Hazel said before taking a glass of water from Percy with a grateful nod.

**0**

Frank slouched in the bathroom, he had looked everywhere for the others, but came up with nothing. He sighed and sat on the toilet to do his business, after a few minutes and turned to his side for some paper...only to find none.

"Nooo!" Came a shout from the _Argo II_.

**0**

**Done & done.**

**Well, that was quick! I found an idea for my Conan fic! So I will be working on that and I will also be trying to do the next chapter in-between breaks from writing that one. So, cheer!**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reading Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**III**

Jason picked up the book next and cleared his throat.

**There weren't many things Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was afraid of.**

'_Really?' _thought everyone as they listened intently.

**Fighting enemy Shinobi that would kill him in a heartbeat? No.**

"What?!" exclaimed the demigods in surprise.

**Angering someone of high standing or power? He did that every waking moment of his life!**

"Oh yeah, he got that from daddy," Hermes commented with a grin and Artemis nodded in kind. It was, sadly, true.

**Fighting various creatures hell-bent on killing those he cared about? Never.**

Everyone nodded in agreement to that statement.

**Explaining to a very angry friend who happens to be a girl where he's been for the past seven years?**

"That poor soul," Leo said as he saluted. Percy and Jason both leaned back, saluting as well, before being smacked upside the head by their girlfriends.

**...A little bit.**

**"Answers, Whiskers," Thalia growled as she pulled the Son of Apollo further down by his collar to her height, "****_NOW_****!"**

"Oh, you have a little nickname for him, how adorable~!" the love goddess gushed with a smile.

"And so demanding. Worried that he's met another girl Thalia?" Annabeth asked with a snicker. This was fun, in the daughter of Athena's opinion. The older girl had messed with her about Percy already and payback was in order.

The Hunter groaned into her hands, trying to prevent her slightly red cheeks from being seen.

**In the back of his mind, Naruto heard a voice say, "Hey wait a minute...isn't ****_she_**** the one that was turned into a tree?" **

"A good argument," Hazel pointed out, getting a nod of agreement from her brother.

**The voice was promptly ignored, for the blonde demigod was well aware of what awaited him if he decided to counter with sarcasm. Years with two super-strong women with short fuses had managed to break through even ****_his_**** skull.**

"At least he's already trained," Aphrodite commented with a tiny giggle that was shared with her daughter.

**Then there's the fact he wasn't ready to tell his tale, and he really wasn't sure how Thalia would react. Knowing his luck with girls' reactions to his explanations, it most likely wouldn't be pleasant.**

'_Girls?' _Thalia thought with a knitted brow before she went wide-eyed at even thinking about this guy like that! She was a Hunter, darn it!

**"Thalia-chan, I would but the thing is...OH MY GODS, WHAT ****_IS_**** THAT?" he shouted while pointing at something behind them. **

Everyone eagerly or worriedly wondered what was behind the group, leaning forward with curiosity written on their faces.

**As he anticipated, the demigods all turned and prepared for a fight with something that wasn't there. He grinned and turned to leave, running as fast as he could, **

The males thought of the sheer brilliance of that technique and thought of ways to employ it at later times.

**but for some reason...he wasn't going anywhere.**

The women grinned at Thalia, who was smiling big time.

**"That would have worked," Thalia said as she held tightly onto the hood of his cloak and making the blonde sweat bullets, "If you didn't use it ****_last_**** time."**

**"Damn..." Naruto muttered, "Oyabun said I'd have more time..."**

**"Oyabun?" Percy repeated in confusion, "What's that mean?"**

"Perce, we've been over this," Apollo lectured chidingly, getting an eye roll from said demigod.

**Thalia's eyes widened and she clenched her fist before driving it through the blonde's head. Before everyone's eyes, he combusted in a cloud of smoke. **

"How'd he switch with a clone so fast?" Leo wondered, it was like the guy just knew Thalia was going to go after him.

**The Daughter of Zeus growled through clenched teeth as she glared at the blonde standing in the bus' doors.**

**"C'mon, Thalia-chan," Naruto said with a smile, "I'll explain everything after we get to the camp."**

**"Damn right you will," the raven-haired girl spat as she approached the bus, "Because if you don't, so help me..."**

**Naruto tuned her out **

"Hey!" the daughter of Zeus shouted in anger, "I was ranting at you!"

**as she and the other campers from Camp Half-Blood boarded the bus, turning to the di Angelo siblings with a small smile. He put his hands on their shoulders, "You two ready for this?"**

**"Yeah!" Nico replied enthusiastically as he climbed aboard the bus, sitting near the front.**

**Bianca bit her lip before shrugging, "Sure..."**

**The Guardian of Hades' children frowned at the elder child's lack of enthusiasm while she boarded before grinning mischievously. He'd at least make the trip enjoyable for her...or he'd scare her shitless.**

"Don't you dare!" Hades gritted out. Apollo bit down on his lip to keep from snickering at his son's antics.

**~On the Magic Bus…that does NOT go to School~**

**The take off was smooth, they made it into the sky and so far they hadn't blown up or crashed. And then Naruto suddenly let go of the wheel and stood up. **

"Is he nuts?!" Piper cried out.

**The Hunters questioned his sanity, **

"As they should," Artemis said with crossed arms and a glare sent to her brother, who pointedly avoided her gaze.

**Thalia cursed at him profoundly (making Bianca cover her brother's ears), **

Thalia nodded while Nico playfully rolled his eyes at Bianca's over protectiveness.

**Percy and Annabeth silently prayed for their parents' protection, **

Even Percy and Annabeth prayed for their other selves.

**and Grover was baaing fearfully.**

**"Oh relax!" Naruto called over the various noises. When no one did, a twitch appeared in his eye and the blonde thought, ****_No trust. Absolutely no trust in me from these people!_**

"With someone like Apollo as a parent...trust is something you have to earn...the hard way," Hephaestus stated with a grunt.

**"Hey!" he shouted, gaining everyone's attention. He pointed at the driver's seat, where a duplicate blond sat driving, "This ****_isn't_**** my first rodeo, you know."**

"...Okay, that is just cool...'Hey Dad, look! No hands!'" Leo joked, getting a few laughs from his fellow demigods.

**Ignoring the awed looks from the newer Hunters, the children of Hades and Percy, Zoë's glare, Annabeth's envious stare, the now unconscious Grover, and a livid Thalia, Naruto went to where the di Angelo siblings decided to place themselves and leaned against the pole on the aisle seat, earning their attention. Crossing his arms, he asked, "So, how's it goin'?"**

**"How'd you do that?" both asked at the same time, eyes wide with awe. Naruto blinked before throwing a thumb in the clone's direction.**

**"You mean that?" he asked. The two nodded and the blonde chuckled, "Another ability of mine. More from my, err, mother's side of the family I guess."**

"His mom could make clones of herself..." an awed Percy trailed off, what was she, super woman?

Though most of the males were thinking of how envious they were of Apollo. A woman that could multiply...the possibilities were endless!

**"Whoa...That's so cool!" Nico exclaimed, "Can you teach me?"**

**Naruto shrugged, "Doubt it, but I could try. Maybe after we get settled in to our cabin."**

Nico grinned like the devil at the thought of learning how to make clones of himself.

**Bianca frowned, "But...you said we'd live in our father's cabin. How can you live in there when you're Apollo's son?"**

**"It's part of the gig," Naruto replied with a shrug, "Your old man wants you two safe...at any cost. **

Nico looked at his dad and gave him a small smile as he turned away, missing the microscopic one that his father sent him.

**I've got a, er, free pass, so to speak. My Dad gave me his blessing a while ago."**

**"So...you're gonna bunk with us?" Nico asked hopefully. Naruto grinned.**

**"Yup, it'll be like I'm your big brother or something," he replied before ruffling the boy's hair, "Sound good?"**

**"YEAH!" Nico exclaimed before looking at Bianca, "Isn't this cool, Bianca? A big brother, now you don't have to worry about me!"**

Nico smiled at his younger other self, yeah, he was really lucky.

**Bianca smiled slightly, almost guiltily, before looking up at a grinning Naruto. The blonde winked and walked away, unaware of the blazing blush he caused to fly up the girl's cheeks.**

Nico scowled and gave the 'Stay away from my sister' look to the pretty boy.

**Naruto leaned on the aisle seat in front of Annabeth and Percy, eying their closeness before he addressed his fellow blonde, "How's it hangin', Annie?"**

**The response was a slap in the side, making him wince, "Ow..."**

"Oo, nice one," Percy said with a grin, that's what the older boy got for interrupting his Percy-Annabeth time...even though they weren't together yet.

**"That was for earlier," Annabeth said with a frown as she looked at the older boy, "Honestly, sometimes you remind me of the Eleventh Cabin."**

A grinning Hermes joked, "Well, we'd have to check a bit more, but maybe an honorary one if he is good enough. He'd have to find his own bed though."

**"Geez, Annie, I've already got one Mom..." he replied with a roll of his eyes, "How've you been? Any boyfriends yet?"**

**The blonde smirked discreetly when he saw Percy's fist tighten. **

"Aw," Annabeth cooed as she patted Percy on the cheek before asking him, "Would you really be that jealous if I had someone at that time?"

Percy just huffed and turned away with pink cheeks as she smirked.

**The look dropped and he focused on the other blonde while he thought, ****_Good, just a bit more and he'll snap at me. If he's anything like the old me that is..._**

'_Old you?' _Percy thought with a furrowed brow.

**As for Annabeth, the daughter of Athena just blushed, "Gods, Naruto! It's been seven years and that's the first thing you ask me?"**

Thalia chuckled, turning to Annabeth and asking, "Didn't I ask that, too?"

The demigoddess in question just huffed and didn't even bother to answer.

**The elder blonde teen frowned, "No, I asked how you were first. I can see you've started to grow from a cute little girl into a beautiful woman, so it's kind of expectant**

Annabeth blushed a bit and Percy tried and failed to hold a growl in. Everyone else just gave a quiet chuckle at them while Aphrodite sighed happily.

**...Oh, and so I can bash the skulls of any exes you may have. No one hurts my precious people."**

**Annabeth smiled softly at that, before standing to wrap her arms around the cloak wearing teen. **

"Oh ho! Looks like other Percy's got some competition~!" Aphrodite stated with a large grin at the possibilities.

**He tensed momentarily before hugging her back similar to how he did Artemis, much to Percy's growing ire.**

The others just laughed at other Percy's jealousy as said demigod had a large brooding look on with a matching frown.

**"I...Missed you...so much..." Annabeth whimpered from their embrace before her shoulders started to shake as tears leaked out, "Why? Why did you do it? Why did you have to leave?"**

Annabeth eyes widened at just _how _sad her other self was. Was this Naruto really a large part of her life?

**Naruto closed his eyes and hugged her tighter, preferring to comfort her rather than answer. It was a hard decision, seven years ago, but he couldn't say that he'd do it any differently; even with how it turned out for the other boy in their merry group.**

'_Luke.' _Those who knew the boy thought sadly.

**_That reminds me...Luke's going to pay... _****Naruto silently raged, ****_No one leaves his or her friends behind. No one but trash that is._**

That somewhat dampened the depression more of those that thought of the boy.

**"Aww~!" a familiar voice cooed, making Naruto blanch, "How sweet! My little fishcake is making a move already!"**

**"...YOU ARE A ****_DEAD_**** MAN!" Naruto announced as he released Annabeth and whipped around to leap at his father. The disguised Sun God yelped and dove under his son's body, sliding on the ground before flipping to a standing position. The demigod flipped in the air and landed on his knees, reaching behind him and grabbing something hidden by his cloak.**

"Wow, now that was _Matrix_ worthy," Piper commented with a bit of awe in her voice. The other heroes nodded in agreement.

**"Geez, Naruto, I can't believe you're still so easy to tease," Apollo taunted. The blonde Guardian merely narrowed his eyes as they flashed gold and threw something in his left arm at the God.**

**Apollo laughed as he twisted and weaved out of the way of his son's shuriken, though he did wonder internally where the weapons came from. His thoughts were cut off by the sudden breaking of the bus, making everyone fly towards the front.**

**Everyone, that is, except for one very pissed off Naruto.**

**He reached into his cloak yet again and pulled his collapsible bow out, extending it and rushing towards his father. Apollo blinked and grinned before pushing his feet into the ground, using what the Hidden Lands called chakra to stick to the floor. Though, due to a long period of not using the energy, he unintentionally stuck too well.**

**Making him a perfect target for the approaching blond.**

"Ha-ha, making yourself a punching bag! Only you could pull that off!" Ares said as he and the other gods laughed at the Sun God. Apollo mockingly laughed along with them before huffing and crossing his arms.

**"I'm gonna make you ****_beg_**** me to stop!" Naruto announced viciously with an evil grin that Apollo had seen only on three other faces: His mother's, his sister's, and Naruto's mother Kushina.**

"I am truly liking this woman more and more as I hear of her," Artemis stated. She really wanted to meet her. Apollo groaned and put a hand on his face. Just what he needed, _another_ Artemis!

**"Oh crap!" The God muttered when he saw the look on his son's face before pulling out his own bow, which was just a larger version of Naruto's, and holding it defensively.**

**Naruto swung his bow over his shoulder as if to swing it before ordering the driving clone, "Pull up! Now!"**

**"Hold on to yer butts!" The clone shouted over the Hunters' and Campers' screams and curses. The bus suddenly pulled up from its descent, making everyone fly backwards and Apollo's eyes widened before he grinned.**

**_That's my boy_****...he thought approvingly as he tensed himself when Naruto's already impressive speed doubled. Their bows clashed with a loud clang and Apollo laughed when he found himself being forced back into a skid. As everyone else on the bus cursed the two blondes, Apollo and Naruto had their own conversation.**

**"Trained with Ares, did you?" the God inquired. **

"Wha?" stated the God of War in surprise.

**The blonde teen grinned, his appearance becoming foxlike.**

**"You could say that," he replied cryptically. Apollo would have asked what he meant when Naruto lifted his foot and kicked him in the stomach, pushing himself back to land where the di Angelo siblings were. Naruto twirled his bow before collapsing it and putting it away, looking at the two to his left with a grin.**

**"To answer your questions on what you'll learn from me...something like that," he said to them, getting a pair of awed looks before Nico voiced his opinion on the matter.**

**"That...Was...****_AWESOME_****!" the boy exclaimed before looking at his still frozen sister, "Didja see that, Bianca? Did ya? Did ya? This is gonna be ****_so cool_****!"**

Nico groaned as his cousins laughed at him. Gesturing to the screen, the son of Hades defended himself, "C'mon! I was ten! ...And that was freakin' cool!"

**Bianca could only nod her head dumbly as she stared at the blonde that said he was their guardian. She quickly averted her gaze as she felt her cheeks heat up yet again. **

"Well...someone has a crush," Piper claimed, not that she could blame the girl. In his own way, the blond was pretty cool...and handsome.

**Luckily, the action was ignored by almost everyone.**

**_Almost_**** everyone.**

**Apollo, still in the guise of Minato Namikaze, grinned, ****_Thank you Aphrodite...You've just made Naruto's life that much more interesting for me._**

"No problem," The Love Goddess chirped as Apollo grinned at her.

**Naruto, who was ignorant of his spot as his father's newest favorite source of entertainment, approached his steering clone and suddenly backhanded it over the head. The clone vanished in a large plume of smoke and the blonde went to sit down, when Apollo appeared in the seat, his feet on the wheel and his arms crossed behind his head.**

**"I got it from here, Naruto," the God said before waving his son off with a dismissive hand motion, "Go flirt with Thalia or something..."**

Everyone gave a laugh at Thalia's expense as said girl groaned once again. This felt like a running gag with her!

**Naruto growled at his father before turning around to find a seat. When he did so, he was met with glares from mostly everyone else on the bus, save the di Angelo siblings. He blinked innocently before pointing at his father, "He made me do it!"**

"It's what I say every time," Hermes quipped with a smile, getting a glare from his sunny brother.

**"Oi! I didn't make you do squat!" Apollo called from the front, "Now sit down, shut up, or I'll tell the Old Man how you were the one that sent him the squeaky toy!"**

First, Zeus glared at every single one of the Gods that laughed at him and then glared the screen.

Second, what squeaky toy?!

**Naruto found a seat rather quickly, but unfortunately for him, it was right next to Thalia. The blond grinned at her nervously, and he jumped when she clung to his arm. **

"So bold!" the Woman of Doves squealed.

**It was then Naruto remembered one of Thalia's fears and mentally kicked himself.**

Everyone immediately thought of acrophobia.

"That is kind ironic," Jason pointed out, since he found out about it, it actually bothered him a bit that his own sister was afraid of heights seeing as they could both fly. Well, it was more he then her since she refused to do so.

"Shut up!" Thalia shouted childishly and crossed her arms with a small pout. She just didn't like heights, so what?

**Said girl was glaring at him for two reasons. The first was from the same reason as before, she wanted answers as to why he left their (Naruto, Thalia, Luke, Annabeth and Grover's) group, **

"I wonder how we met him," Annabeth wondered out loud.

**where had he been for the past seven years, and ****_why_**** was he only ****_two_**** years older than when he first met her? And the second was because he made her acrophobia act up ****_big time_****.**

**Which was the only reason why she was clinging to his arm...his nice, strong, well-toned arm**

"Is it yumalicious Thalia? Be truthful," Hazel teased, getting a glare from the older girl, but it was dulled greatly by her bright red cheeks.

**...it made her wonder what else was well-toned.**

The love goddess giggled suggestively, getting groans from the virgin goddesses.

**_Stop! Stop right there!_**** Thalia berated her hormone driven thoughts **

"Oh please don't," Aphrodite said with a pout.

**as she looked away from the blonde son of Apollo and chose to look at her limbs wrapped around his arm before releasing it. She took a few deep breaths in order to regain her composure, which crumbled when Naruto suddenly wrapped his arm over her shoulders.**

"Oh he is good, keeping her on the edge!" Apollo cheered, getting a rock chucked at his head from the Patron of said girl. He frowned at her, "What? I can't cheer this on?"

"No," Artemis said with finality.

**"Sorry, Thalia-chan," he muttered apologetically, "I forgot..."**

**"Y-Yeah, well...you still owe me an explanation, Whiskers," Thalia snapped. Unconsciously, she leaned into his embrace and a minute sigh escaped her lips when his arm tightened around her shoulders.**

**Apollo's smirk widened in the driver's seat, ****_Oh yeah, I so owe Aphrodite a couple of love songs...Maybe Naruto could write a few...and snare a few more girls' heart...He-he-he..._**

Artemis turned to her brother in disgust before snapping, "Apollo, stop trying to turn your son into some kind of playboy!"

The God of the Arts just shrugged before boasting, "_I_ can't help it if he's such a natural! He gets it from me, no doubt."

**As the God thought this, Naruto, Thalia, Bianca, a few girls at Camp Half-Blood and a young warrior in California sneezed.**

Everyone turned to Apollo who was blinking in surprise at the number of girls, but quickly covered it with a puffed chest of pride, "Yep, _totally_ gets it from me."

**Back on Olympus, Aphrodite grinned as she looked at a picture of her half-brother's son, the one chosen by Hades to be his children's Guardian. Apollo had told her how the boy's life had been so far just a year ago and asked that she give his son what he nor the boy's mother couldn't: Love. Needless to say, after a wrenching sob, Aphrodite agreed.**

**_Everything's falling into place,_**** the Goddess of Love thought with a smirk.**

**Apollo landed Sol and had everyone disembark, but kept Naruto behind. The blonde stared up at his father curiously as he was given a serious look that wasn't often found on Apollo's face.**

"An impostor!" Hermes claimed loudly as he pointed at the picture, getting nods from everyone.

Apollo just hung his head. He could be serious, really! It was just _so_ boring!

**"What'd you want, Dad?" Naruto asked.**

**Apollo bit his lip, before sighing and speaking, "It's just...I've given you a lot more attention than your brothers and sisters..."**

**Naruto held a hand up, "Relax, Dad. I can't promise I won't say anything, because without a doubt Soggy will let something slip, **

"Yeah Percy, you and your big mouth," Nico complained to said Soggy.

Percy just growled at his cousin and looked like he wanted to pound on him...and he was not soggy! Stupid pretty boy.

**but I can promise I won't think myself better than them. They're family."**

Hestia smiled brightly at that. If only the rest of her family could think like that. Sadly she didn't hold her breath, it was wishful thinking though.

**The God of the Sun chuckled and ruffled his son's hair, getting a groan from the boy as the bus changed back into a convertible behind them, "You're a good kid, Naruto."**

**"Must be from Mom," the blonde replied with a smirk before walking towards the camp's entrance.**

**"Wait," Apollo called, before tossing his son a wrapped object, "Give this to Chiron."**

**Naruto nodded after he caught the object and turned back to the camp. He lifted his hand up without looking back, "See ya around...Ya dick."**

"Hey!" Apollo shouted in annoyance.

**"Little brat..." Apollo chuckled out before hopping into Sol and manifesting some sunglasses.**

**Naruto pulled his hood up as he entered the camp before flashing to Bianca and Nico's side...right into someone's office. The gathered demigods (Percy, Annabeth, the di Angelo kids, and Thalia) jumped while a wheelchair bound man with long hair and a beard moved backwards in shock and a man holding a coke dropped his can. **

"I see sitting around like a lump has dulled your swordplay, D," Ares jeered at the Diet Coke God after a snort. Said god just scowled at the warmonger, his face purpling slightly.

**The latter scowled and snapped his fingers, making another coke can appear in his hand, before glaring at the hooded newcomer.**

**"And who are you?" he asked, taking notice of Percy's tensing. The hooded teen pulled his hood down, his gold-blue eyes shining with confidence. He stood defensively behind the two dark haired demigods.**

**"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," the blonde repeated, making the man drop his coke again as he stepped back, "Son of Apollo and Kushina Uzumaki, Guardian of Hades' Children and according to the rules of this camp, the new Counselor of Cabin 13."**

**"I-I-It's you!" the disguised Dionysius stuttered out as he pointed at the boy with a shaking finger, "****_He who walks in Shadows, born from Light, will raise his arms and lead the fight. The God of Wine will cower in fear, as this means his time grows near!_****"**

Dionysius frowned, what in Olympus' name was that about?

**Naruto blinked in confusion, "...What?"**

**"Stay away from me!" Mr. D ordered, before running around the group and out the doors behind them. He popped his head back in briefly, "Oh and Chiron, please tell me how it all works out. Bye!"**

**The gathered demigods blinked before turning back to an equally stunned Chiron, "Well, er...Let's be off then, I guess."**

**"If I may," Naruto interjected before the group could leave, "Chiron, the Teacher of Heroes, I was asked by my father to give you this."**

"Suck up~!" Leo sang.

"Well, at least he knows to talk the talk," Piper interjected to the Latino boy.

**Tossing the disguised centaur the package he was given, Chiron caught it in his hands, carefully unwrapping it before giving off a chuckle. Percy and Annabeth tilted their heads in confusion when they saw what it was.**

**"An iPod?" the Son of Poseidon questioned when he saw the familiar small machine in the counselor's hands. Chiron shook his head in amazement.**

**"Ah, Apollo..." he murmured before scrolling through the music, "Hm...nice choices...how'd he get ****_that_**** song on here?"**

**"Uh, Chiron?" Percy inquired, getting the centaur's attention, "What about them?"**

**The dark haired boy gestured to Naruto, Bianca and Nico. Naruto rolled his eyes and pulled his hood up.**

**"I will find our cabin," He told the siblings, "Stay and listen to Chiron. I'll see you later."**

**"Hey wait a minute-!" Thalia tried to add in something, but the blonde flashed away in a bright light. The girl growled and her eyes narrowed, "Damn..."**

**"Language, Thalia, language," Chiron warned as he rolled past her, "Come, let's give these two a tour."**

**Naruto silently walked through the campgrounds, using his ability to bend light to become invisible, **

Many of the gods blinked and whispered to each other as even Apollo was surprised. He nearly never had a child with Photokinesis.

"That's funny." Nico said out loud and gaining everyone's attention. He continued with an amused smile on his face, "We have Umbrakinesis and he has Photokinesis...weird combo."

**as well as using his cloak's ability to become transparent, making him, in a sense, a ghost. After finding Cabin 13, the blonde swiftly strolled past many other cabins, pausing only to examine that of his 'cousins' in the 8th Cabin. One avoided arrow later, he was on his way yet again.**

"How typical of them." Aphrodite stated as her eyes rolled.

**He stopped at the seventh cabin, bearing the mark of his father, and took note that all of the campers around it could see him. His disguise useless, Naruto let himself reappear fully, making the campers tense. One camper, with the sandy blonde hair his father usually had and a complexion much similar to his own, stepped forward.**

**"Who are you?" he asked cautiously, moving his fingers to a few of their siblings, signaling them to either get back up or weapons.**

**Naruto chuckled, "It's rude to ask for one's name without giving your own, you know."**

**"...True..." the younger teen replied, "My name is Lee Fletcher, Counselor of Cabin Seven. Who are you?"**

**Lowering his hood, Naruto answered, "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Counselor of Cabin Thirteen."**

**The campers tensed and stepped back. **

Hades frowned at this. Well, at least this Naruto will hopefully spur some confidence in his younger siblings that the God's children were not as bad as history made them out to be.

**The blonde frowned and his eyes narrowed, "I see..."**

**"S-See what?" Lee asked nervously. He was ****_not_**** ready to face a spawn of Hades.**

**"If this is how my siblings react, I can only imagine how the rest of the camp will," Naruto replied before looking to the sky, "Just because I am associated with Lord Hades you assume I am dangerous."**

**"No! No...uh...well, yeah," Lee finished lamely, "It's...uh...um..."**

**"I wonder how your response would be to me being the Son of Apollo?" the older teen asked wistfully, making the cabin members blink. Lee frowned.**

**"Ok, buddy, first of all, you can't be in charge of Cabin 13 if you're one of us," he said. Before he could continue, Naruto had whipped his bow out and fired several arrows, all of which ended up pinning the Cabin Seven Counselor to the wall of their cabin.**

"Whoa! Nice shot," Thalia complimented as Artemis begrudgingly nodded in agreement.

**He started walking forward, which made the campers smirk as they anticipated their Father combusting the new camper for intruding on his territory. Their eyes widened in fear when he stepped up to the cabin's entrance, not a sign of a fire on him. Nor were there any signs of illness, another common punishment from their father for intrusion without invitation.**

**Naruto raised his gloved hand as he stood a small bit away from Lee Fletcher, making the teen close his eyes in fear. Instead of an agonizing burn from unholy fire or something along those lines, there was a miniscule pressure on his forehead. Opening his right eye, Lee stared into the amused golden blues of the blonde in front of him. Two fingers belonging to the cloaked teen were pressing on his forehead, right between his eyebrows.**

**"Foolish ****_little_**** brother," the elder blonde chuckled with a smirk, "Why would I hurt family?"**

Apollo smiled; skilled in more ways than one and a caring sibling? Oh yeah, he was liking this kid more and more as his son.

**Lee only stared with wide eyes, as did his siblings, while their obviously older brother started unpinning him from the walls of their cabin. Naruto brushed his brother's shoulders off and gave him a grin.**

**"Scared ya, didn't I?" he asked cheekily, getting a splutter from Lee. Naruto laughed and patted his shoulder, "Show me around, Lee. I've got a bit before I have to get back to Cabin Thirteen."**

**The eldest Son of Apollo present went into Cabin Seven to start exploring, before he was quickly followed by the others, all of which were bursting with questions and introductions. A bit later, Naruto sighed as he started to look around the Seventh Cabin, Lee at his side and giving a brief history of it.**

**"...And we're tied with Cabins Nine and Ten for the most deceased Counselors," the younger Son of Apollo said, "It kind of sucks."**

The Sun God dimmed a bit at that, but tried to keep a strong poker face. The parents of the other cabins kept a stony face as well.

**"Gods, you all need training," Naruto muttered as he pinched his brow, getting a frown from Lee.**

**"We train!" the Counselor protested, "No one, save the Hunters, are better archers that us!"**

**"And when you are forced to fight or flee, what happens?" Naruto barked, stopping as he turned to face his younger sibling, "How often do you turn away from the War God's children, only to be struck down from behind?"**

**Lee frowned, "So what do you suggest? Father's only good at archery and medicine, it's all we know."**

**"And you think Dad was just ****_handed_**** that gift?" Naruto asked incredulously, "No! Our old man worked his Godly ass off for his archery to be on par with Auntie Arte's! For Gods' sakes, we descended from the guy that taught Chiron! The Teacher of Heroes!"**

"Exactly!" Apollo cried out before looking at Artemis, "See, Art? I am awesome!"

"One comment from a boy in another dimension does not make it true," Artemis retorted.

Zeus cleared his throat and the twins stopped their squabbling before it could really begin.

**By now, other members of the Seventh Cabin had filled the area. Naruto looked at them, his little brothers and sisters. He knew that at most he was the oldest for their generation, and would be the eldest for a long time to come. Then he continued, "I may not be your counselor, but I ****_am_**** your brother. I will be ****_damned_**** before I see or let ****_any_**** of you die by unnatural causes. So, I've decided you're ****_all_**** going to be there when I train the other members of Cabin Thirteen."**

**Golden skinned faces turned pale and several campers stepped back in fear at the announcement. The blonde's eyes shined in determination and he gave them a frown, "I expect there to be no hostility between this cabin and Thirteen, am I understood?"**

**No one spoke. He scowled, "Am I UNDERSTOOD?"**

"So bossy," Piper commented with a frown, but Jason shook his head.

"Nah, he's just trying to get a message across. You can't be the nice guy all the time." He stated firmly, he could respect the older blond for that.

**"YES!" the group repeated. No one dared to speak up against how it was against the rules to order cabins around when you didn't belong to them.**

**Looking to an awestruck Lee, Naruto asked, "Do you agree to this, Counselor?"**

**Lee blinked before he realized what Naruto was saying. The younger blonde closed his eyes and nodded, "I agree...Brother."**

**Naruto smiled foxily, "Good. We meet at the arena at seven."**

"Gonna need a montage, a montage," Apollo started to sing quietly with a bob of his head.

**Naruto left his brothers and sisters minutes after his declaration of their training. Many were scared, others soon became excited, and even more were curious. That evening, Chiron called for an assembly.**

**"Campers," the centaur said, his disguise dropped, "We have three new members. All of which have been claimed."**

**The Eleventh Cabin sighed in relief. Things were getting too crowded for them.**

Hermes frowned, but smiled slightly at how the problem was fixed now…all thanks to his boy and Percy.

**The sun seemed to pause in it's descent beyond the mountains as Bianca, Nico and Naruto took the stage. The younger two were now wearing the orange shirt of the camp, black jeans and tennis shoes. Bianca's hat was removed and her hair was pulled back into a loose braid courtesy of Annabeth.**

"She always looked better like that," Nico said with a soft smile. His sister was where she belonged; in his mind, he really couldn't wait to see what this story brings to both her and himself.

**Naruto had removed his cloak, and as he stepped on stage, he was eyed hungrily by the campers of Cabin Ten. **

"Of course they would do that," Artemis said with a 'no duh' tone as her eyes rolled.

**An orange muscle shirt that contrasted with his golden skin tone hid a well-defined torso, faded carpenter jeans with two holsters taped to either thigh, and combat sandals on his feet. Around his waist was a sort of belt, similar to one that would be expected on Batman (as a member of Cabin 11 mused), only it was dark blue and a silver plate with a spiral leaf as the belt buckle.**

"Well Thalia, tell us? Is he dashing?" Piper asked with a gleam in her eye, making her mother proud.

Thalia readily ignored her, but, maybe, the guy was okay looking. Maybe!

**Chiron noticed with subtle amusement as he glanced over the group that Thalia was sending glares to Cabin Ten.**

**"Bianca and Nico di Angelo," Chiron announced. The two stepped forward and instantly a yellow-green flame appeared above either of their heads, forming the Helm of Darkness, symbol of Hades. Campers burst into chatter, only silencing when Chiron whinnied loudly. He turned to kneel, "All hail Bianca di Angelo, and all hail Nico di Angelo, children of Hades!"**

Nico smiled at the official claiming, now that looked like something.

**Reluctantly, the other campers knelt and bowed their heads. Naruto had knelt as well, a small smile on his face as he glanced at the two. Bianca looked like she wanted the ground to open up beneath her, while Nico grinned and bowed back, more like one would after an impressive act or feat.**

"You going for Broadway next?" Hazel asked teasingly after a giggle, getting a playful shove from her brother.

"Maybe I will," jokingly answered the Ghost King.

**After a moment passed, Chiron rose as well as the rest of the Campers before he looked to Naruto, "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, step forward."**

**The di Angelo siblings stepped backwards as the blonde stepped forward. Naruto took a deep breath before looking up as the symbol of his father appeared above him, the golden laurel wreath. A small smile crossed his face before he pulled his bow out and knelt to the ground with his head dipped. More murmurs filled the crowd before they suddenly silenced.**

**The image above him suddenly was filled with a smaller Helm of Darkness. The crowd gasped again while Chiron spoke, "All hail Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! Son of Apollo, Guardian of Hades' Children and the Counselor of Cabin Thirteen!"**

"Darn, I wanted to set curfew," Nico whined a bit as he leaned back.

"But wouldn't Bianca be the counselor?" Hazel pointed out as Jason put the book down and cleared his throat a bit and took some water that Piper gave him.

Nico crossed his arms with a pout at that sad fact.

"So, you like him?" Piper asked her boyfriend as he finished his drink.

Jason was quiet for a beat before hesitantly speaking, "He seems okay...so far."

"Who's next?" asked Apollo with an eager grin on his face, "Any volunteers?"

"I guess I'll do it," Leo sighed sarcastically. He honestly didn't mind, this was getting interesting.

**0**

Frank paced around the _Argo II_ in a panic, "Okay, bathroom issue aside, there has to be a reason they're gone, think!" he cried out in furious thought. He paced a bit more before he leaned on the railing of the ship and hit a button with his foot, "Wha?" he said as he was suddenly sprung into the air by a springboard panel on the deck.

"Leo!" was his cry as he fell into the water below.

**0**

**Done & done!**

**Well, not much to say, doing stuff and got my Conan fic is going slowly but surely, should be out soon. Now time for some hot coco and mellows~**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reading Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**IV**

Leo cleared his voice as he picked up the book, "Now, there once was a man from Nantucket."

"Leo!" the demigods complained.

The boy just smiled, "Sorry, sorry. Anyway…"

**Naruto stood up after Chiron's announcement, collapsing his bow and tucking it away. The symbol above him faded away and he smiled softly yet again. He was proud of his heritage and status. It wasn't everyday one was the son of the Sun God and in the employ of the Lord of Death.**

"Not ever if I recall correctly," Hades commented with intrigue.

**"What does ****_that_**** mean?" a boy that was tall and broad shouldered asked as he stepped forward from his place standing next to the other Ares' Campers, "How can he be a member of Cabin Seven if he's...Cabin Thirteen's Counselor?"**

**"Eff you that's how," Naruto replied with a smirk, electing a few snickers from other campers. **

The demigods snickered at the response.

**He'd been waiting for a good time to use that comeback, and ironically, it was from one of the children of the God that taught him it**

Ares' brow furrowed in confusion.

**...Though he did censor himself for Nico's sake. Not that it lessened the glares from Bianca and Chiron.**

"As they should," Hestia commented with a frown, so much foul language thus far in this story.

**The teen's nostrils flared and his angry green eyes narrowed, "You wanna go, Blondie?"**

"Ooooo!" The teens said in anticipation. The gods looked indifferent, but were silently cheering for a fight.

**"Nah, I went to the bathroom already," he replied with a shrug **

"Nice one!" Nico snickered out; this guy always seemed to have a witty comeback.

**before turning to Chiron, ignoring the boy's heated glare, and asking, "So where's the food?"**

**Chiron blinked and gestured to the dining pavilion that overlooked the sea. Naruto grinned and looked at the two di Angelo children, "You two hungry?"**

**"Yeah!" Nico replied, getting a hearty chuckle from the blonde as he walked towards them. Naruto glanced at a still nervous Bianca and put a hand on her shoulder.**

**"You ok, Bianca?" the blonde demigod asked concerned for his charge. The girl nodded slightly, making him smile softly, "Good. Let's get some grub."**

**With that, he vanished in a flash of light, getting a burst of chatter from the Campers. Chiron sighed and looked up at the sky, frowning when he saw the Moon start to fall sooner than it should have.**

Artemis frowned at that, she had always hated her blunder of getting captured by the Titan of Endurance. She sighed; it made her remember Zoe. Her heart ached, what if she had to witness her most faithful maiden fall once more? It was gut retching.

**_Something bad is going to happen soon,_**** Chiron thought with a frown, ****_I just know it._**

**Naruto, Nico and Bianca arrived at the pavilion near some space by Cabin Twelve, which suddenly exploded into green flames, as a black gothic table rose from the ground. The counselor of Cabin Thirteen sighed and rubbed his head, ****_Lord Hades...Subtlety is not your forte._**

"Please, he could give dear little brother here a run for theatrics," Poseidon's comment was met with the glares of his brothers, but he just smirked at them in amusement.

**"Ohh..." Nico moaned out as he held his stomach, "I don't feel so good."**

**The blonde demigod put a hand on the younger boy's back and rubbed it apologetically, "Sorry, Nico. I forgot that Rai-Jiji gets mad when I take others with me."**

**"I will never get used to that," Bianca muttered as she rubbed her stomach as well. Naruto gave the siblings a sheepish smile before gesturing to the table.**

**"Take a seat," he said softly, "I've got the food covered."**

**The two Hades' children nodded and sat down, Nico on Bianca's left, the girl sitting on the right side's edge near where they arrived, so they could see the other tables. Naruto nodded approvingly before reaching into one of his pouches and pulling out a scroll. The blonde then broke the tape that kept it sealed before rolling it open in front of the di Angelo siblings. Nico and Bianca looked down at the strange symbols, the latter confused and the former curious.**

**"Here's something I learned back home," the Son of Apollo said with a smile as he put his hand on the scroll's edge and channeled some chakra into it. Two large plumes of smoke appeared in front of his charges and they coughed from inhaling it. They stopped as the smoke cleared and a delicious smell filled their nostrils.**

"He can store food?" Hazel asked, "That is amazingly handy."

"I would kill to have something like that for a quest. And it could work for other stuff I bet. Storage wise alone, that is amazing for a demigod," Annabeth said with a snort before she analyzed as her mother nodded. But the wisdom goddess was wondering how it was done.

**Nico and Bianca gaped as two steaming bowls of noodles sat in front of them. Naruto chuckled at their shock and awe, earning their attention. The blonde demigod sat down opposite of them.**

**"Well?" he asked, "Go on, and eat up!"**

**"B-But where? How?" "That's so awesome!"**

**Naruto smiled at the di Angelo siblings' varying responses, "I'll explain it later. Just eat. The others are gonna show up soon and I have a feeling that-"**

**"HEY BLONDIE!" Naruto sighed and turned to face the same guy he rudely replied to earlier. Behind him were several muscled boys, all just as tall as the one in front of them. They all shared masculine facial structures, broad shoulders and impressively large physiques. Golden-blue eyes looked up at glaring green, and the teen sneered, "You don't look so tough up close..."**

The gods scooted to the edge of their thrones, eager to see the before fight smack talk.

The goddesses shook their heads in distaste.

**"The same could be said for you," Naruto replied with a frown as he stood from his seat, nearly matching the boy's height, "I can guess you want to fight?"**

"Wow, what a surprising notion, I do wonder how he figured that out," Athena spoke with a deadpan sarcastic tone. Honestly, her war brother's children were _so_ predictable.

**A gleam appeared in the boy's eyes as he smirked, "Yeah. You could say that."**

**"Then it can wait until tomorrow," Naruto dismissed casually, sitting back down. **

"Ha, brushed off like he was nothin'~!" Apollo jeered as Ares growled at him.

**Before the camper could retort, the blonde continued with a smug, "Or would you like to lose in private so your pride isn't hurt, Child of ****_Ares_****?"**

"Ooo!" The demigods said in a group, this was always the best stuff when it happened to others then themselves.

**The teen, and his brothers, scowled, "Fine. Tomorrow. We'll spread the word so your ****_siblings_**** can patch you back together when I'm done with you."**

**"All you had to say was that you wanted an audience," the blonde commented as the boy walked away, his brothers following behind him. **

**His smirk fell and he looked at the two kids, "You're going to watch me fight him."**

**The two nodded and went back to their meal. Naruto smiled at that and tapped the goblet in front of his seat, "****_Sake_****."**

"I don't think he knows the rule for the goblets," Annabeth giggled out, getting a few laughs from the other kids.

**The cup filled up with clear liquid and Naruto grabbed it, taking a small sip. He coughed it up a second later, "The Hell? ****_Sprite_****? I said ****_Sake_****! How the Hell am I supposed to get a buzz from ****_Sprite_****?"**

"Ha! Know my plight, mortal!" Dionysus jeered with a victorious tone.

**"What's a buzz?" Nico asked, tilting his head as he looked up from his noodles. **

"I was ten!" Nico growled before he pouted like he was a ten-year-old. Sadly, that just made everyone laugh a bit harder.

**Bianca frowned at Naruto disapprovingly. The blonde guardian stared at the boy for a few moments before looking at the ground to his right.**

**With a mild glare, Naruto muttered, "Lord Hades...You ****_are_**** Evil."**

"Of course I am," Hades said with a smile.

**In the Underworld, the God in question stopped mid conversation with his wife before grinning. Not one of his usual ****_I'm so evil and brilliant_**** grins, but a ****_something I arranged is going according to plan_**** grin. **

"Ah, that is one of my favorites," The Rich God said in appreciation.

**Shaking himself from his stupor, the Death God smiled at his confused wife and said, "Naruto just found out something I hid in our agreement pertaining to one of his unsavory habits."**

**After dinner, the rest of the evening was a total bust. Well, that was partially because as soon as he got back to Cabin 13, the teen in question picked a corner, curled up in the fetal position, and sobbed. Hard. **

"Seems you have a bit of drinker for a son, Apollo," The God of Wine commented on. Apollo shrugged, so his kid drank a bit, so what? He was drinking plenty at his age.

**While Bianca gaped at the scene, Nico tried to cheer his new 'brother' up, but when he asked if Naruto wanted a drink, the sobs renewed. **

"Wow Nico, way to pound that nail in," Thalia commented at how a little boy brought a man to tears without even trying.

Nico shrugged, "It's a gift."

**Eventually (translation: two hours later), the two siblings managed to get their Guardian into his bed, where he promptly conked out from sheer emotional exhaustion. They then retreated to their own rooms for the night.**

**The first thing the blonde Guardian realized as his Father intentionally woke him with the light of the Sun was that his 'class' started in an hour and a half, and his fight would be in thirty minutes. Naruto groaned and rolled out of his bed, reaching up and behind him to pull his shirt off. He scowled at the article of clothing.**

**_That is the last time I go to bed sobbing over not being able to get drunk_****, thought the demigod before standing and going to his closet. **

"And I wish I had that resolve," The God of Madness bemoaned.

**With a small smirk, he threw the doors open and grabbed a small leather box with a golden laurel crown on it.**

**"Time to put someone in their place," Naruto said as he opened the box and pulled out the object that rested within, "Ready to fight at my side again...Kyu?"**

**Mark Andrews was certain this new guy would be creamed if his half-sister, Clarisse, was here, but she wasn't, so he would have to step up. He was ready for the fight, having arrived in his bronzed armor with the Spartan-based helmet atop his head. On his left arm was the large three-foot wide circular shield with the Olympian symbol on it and in his right hand was a sword with a two-foot long blade.**

**Currently, Mark was impatiently stabbing at a straw dummy, his brethren from Ares' cabin watching intently. The green eyed Ares child turned to face the members of Apollo's cabin, who woke at every dawn on the dot, before sneering, "Well? Where is he?"**

**"He'll be here," Lee replied in confidence, glancing up at the filling arena seats. His attention went to the entrance when two certain black haired siblings walked in.**

**Bianca shyly approached Lee and, after convincing the taller boy to lean over, whispered in his ear, "Naruto is on his way, he said he needed to do something first."**

**The counselor of Cabin Seven nodded and righted himself before telling his Cabinmates to go find seats in the audience. Most did, taking the seats near Aphrodite's girls, attempting to get their attention. **

"Play on littler players, play on!" Cheered the father.

"Apollo!" Artemis chastised with a frown.

"What?" was the innocent reply.

**Lee sighed and rubbed his forehead. Their father's corruption ran strong in some of his siblings. Hopefully, not in Naruto.**

"Let us hope nephew," The Goddess of the Moon agreed.

**"Hey! Where is he?" Mark cried out, his blood already pumping, "What, did goldilocks wimp out or something?"**

"And we are reminded that witty banter is not a child of Ares thing," Percy commented with a smirk. I mean really, he was called Prissy. _Lame_~!

**"Take that back!" Nico demanded, being held in place by his sister, "Naruto's gonna wipe the floor with you!"**

**"Nico, shut ****_up_****!" Bianca hissed. Her brother paid her no heed.**

**"No way, Naruto's not a coward," the boy replied with a frown, "He can't make fun of Naruto behind his back, I won't let him!"**

"Aww, widdle Nico wikes his new big brother," Thalia teased in a baby voice, getting Nico to blush in embarrassment.

**"Well, isn't that nice of you," a voice behind the two di Angelo siblings said. They turned to look up at their counselor, and their jaws dropped.**

**Dressed in a golden armor, Naruto definitely looked like a chosen warrior of Apollo. Around his head was a black cloth, keeping his spiky locks out of his face. The chest plate he wore looked strange, not unlike a bulletproof vest, as it rested over a tight navy blue sleeveless undershirt. Over his hands were equally golden gauntlets that were attached to fingerless gloves of the same color/fabric as his shirt. He had dark slacks on, with his belt around his waist and the ends of the slacks taped from the ankle to mid-shin, golden shin guards that attached to the sandals he arrived in protecting his feet. However, it was the weapon on his left arm that drew most attention.**

Ares let out a whistle at the armor.

"Yeah, he got that Imperial Gold from somewhere," Jason murmured as it looked like something that someone in the tops of a cohort would have.

Some of the girls were busy drinking in the form of the Apollo teen, a few blushes crossing their cheeks.

**The shield was incredible, a strange thin kite-like shape just a few inches longer than his forearm. The crimson painted on it looked it was covered by actual blood, and the frightening visage of a fox's face engraved in gold did little to minimize the fear factor. A five-inch leather handle with a ruby at the end was seen protruding from the shield over his hand.**

**Only two people knew what the weapon was outside of the Ares' and Artemis' cabins. And those two were Mr. D and Chiron, both staring in shock. Percy, seated near Annabeth, Grover, Thalia and Chiron, saw his teacher's face.**

**"Hey, Chiron, you ok?" the dark haired boy asked, earning the others' attention. The wheelchair-disguised man had a slack jaw and slowly responded, though it was more of an awed proclamation than a response.**

**"T-T-The Arcadia Shield..." Chiron said. Grover's head whipped around and stared before he fainted, falling backwards in his seat.**

"What?" some of the gods snapped in shock, mainly Hermes and Apollo.

**"The what?" Percy, Annabeth and Thalia replied. Behind them, seated with the other Hunters near Mr. D, Zoë snorted.**

**"Thy ignorance is insulting," **

"Still using 'Thy' Zoe?" Thalia muttered in amusement.

**the lieutenant of Artemis' Hunters sneered at the three, "The Arcadia Shield is the shield of Pan, God of the Wild."**

"Seriously?" Percy asked, "How'd he meet Pan?"

**"Pan!" Percy replied in shock as he turned to face her, "How'd he meet Pan?"**

A few laughed at that.

"Wow, how accurate from your other self, Seaweed Brain," The child of wisdom giggled, getting red cheeks from her boyfriend.

**"Thine ears are filled with corn," Zoë snipped at the Son of Poseidon, **

Thalia busted a gut at that one along with a few others as the gods snickered, besides Poseidon.

**earning the boy's scowl, "I merely stated what the shield was, not how he obtained it."**

**"How did he obtain it?" Mr. D asked in wonder, "That is the question isn't it?"**

**"Hm, a question indeed," a new voice said. The three demigods, Hunters, centaur and God turned to see the face of Minato Namikaze, aka Apollo, seated on the ledge above them. He looked down and grinned, "Well, looky here, Uncle Squid's kid. How's it goin' Purse?"**

"_Percy_," Poseidon corrected with a harrumph.

**"****_Percy_****," the boy corrected with a frown, getting a wave of dismissal from the god.**

**"Whatever," Apollo replied before looking at the field, "Ooh, so it's Fishcake v Hothead, eh? This ought to be good."**

**"Lord Apollo," Annabeth spoke up, getting the God's attention, "Don't you have things to do?"**

**"Meh, the wonders of Shadow Clones," the Sun God replied with a shrug **

"I have clones!" Apollo cheered as he fell to his knees, arms to the sky, "Praise us!"

"Doesn't mean you do." Athena pointed out, getting the Sun God to slump with a depressed whimper. Why Order, why?!

**before looking up and whispering, "I just hope the Old Man doesn't take notice..."**

"You best hope I do not." Zeus rumbled with a frown, but clones really did not sound like a bad idea to have.

**"What's a Shadow Clone?" Percy asked. Apollo smirked.**

**"Wouldn't you like to know?" the God teased before looking back at his eldest son with a smile, "*whistle* Daaaaamn...My kid is ****_HOT_****. Wouldn't you say so, Thalia? ****_Zoë_****?"**

"Well Thalia? Apollo asked you a question, what's your answer?" Leo asked in a mock serious tone. All he got as an answer was Thalia punching him in his shoulder while her cheeks burned.

Meanwhile Artemis was scolding Apollo for his alternate self trying to mess with her eldest Hunter.

**"Shut it/Hold thine tongue, Lord Apollo," the girls replied before glaring at each other. **

"You can just _feel_ the love," Percy joked as Annabeth laughed a bit while Thalia smiled.

**Apollo's smirk merely widened before he looked at Chiron and Grover, the latter still unconscious while the former was still in shock at seeing the weapon. The God of the Sun suddenly froze and groaned, holding his head. His clone had been found out.**

**"Ah, Crap." He muttered before looking at his brother, "Hey, D, would you record this for me? I'd leave a Shadow Clone behind but I know they freak you out."**

**"Humph, what's in it for me?" Mr. D asked with a frown. **

"Yes. I don't do things for free," Said God stated as his arms crossed.

**Apollo cupped his chin before snapping his fingers.**

**"A week's supply of my best healing ales, if ya know what I mean," the God said with a waggle of his brow. The head Counselor mused this before nodding.**

Zeus growled at Apollo abetting his once Half-Blood son with alcohol.

Mr. D turned to Apollo, "You think you ca-?"

"No he can_not_," Zeus cut him off with a stern glare, making D pout.

**"Alright, I'll do it. I expect payment after this though," Mr. D warned. Apollo held his arms out innocently.**

Hermes snorted, "Yeah, and I _don't _rob people."

**"It's me you're talking about D, c'mon, man, where's the faith?" upon the blank stare, Apollo frowned, "You're just as bad as Little Sis."**

**Arrows being drawn hit his ears and the God of the Sun smiled cheekily at the Hunters, "Oh come on, can't a guy have fun?"**

**Their collective response was a flat "No."**

Artemis was all smiles.

**Apollo left in a brief glow shortly afterwards, in an effort to avoid being made into his sister's Hunters next target. Mr. D sighed at that before snapping his fingers and making a video camera appear. As the God of Parties he had access to most recording machines to catch hilarious (or embarrassing) footage with his elder brother Hephaestus' blessing.**

**The God then stood and said in a bored tone, "Will all non combatants please leave the arena?"**

**Naruto nodded at Lee as he started to lead the di Angelo siblings out of the arena, while Mark glared at the blonde newcomer. As soon as they were alone, Mr. D continued with, "Then start the fight!"**

The comic turned into a movie.

"Yes, live action." Ares said in a pumped voice.

**Mar banged his fist on his shield, giving an intimidating war cry. Naruto sighed and scratched his right cheek with his free hand, "Look at me, I'm shaking in my sandals. Bring it on, Hothead."**

**"Grr, DIE!" the Ares child roared as he ran towards the blonde with his left hand held up. Naruto shook his head and brought his own left arm forward, so that the shield was horizontally in front of him. Blue eyes closed as the Son of Ares approached. He took a minute breath before his right hand grasped the handle that protruded from his shield.**

**_Roar for me,_**** Naruto thought to the hidden blade as he unsheathed it right when Mark brought his blade down. Naruto parried the downward slash with his own upward one and drove his left fist into his opponent's gut. Mark stumbled backwards as the air left him before glaring at the blonde, who held a blade in his right hand behind him while his shield's fox face glared mockingly at him.**

**"Is that all you've got?" Naruto asked his opponent, getting another snarl from the son of the War God. Mark brought his own shield up and charged, preparing to barrel into the blonde's defense and send him rolling. However, Naruto did the one thing he never thought an opponent would do.**

**He took a step to the right, out of his path. **

"Ole!" Leo shouted with a snicker.

**Mark growled and skid to a stop well past the blonde, their distance being equivalent to that from when they started.**

**"Too scared to face me head on, Sunshine?" spat the current Counselor of Ares' Cabin. Naruto frowned.**

**"That's the best you've got? ****_Sunshine_****, really?" he asked Mark, "How original..."**

"Leave it to the brainless to spawn more brainless ones. Really? They cannot even give any banter?" Athena asked, getting a grumpy Ares who refused to answer her.

**"You dare mock me?"**

**"Nah, I'll leave that to you, you do better at embarrassing yourself than I ever could," Naruto replied with a smirk. As he anticipated, Ares' son roared in anger as he charged forward with his shield up once more. Naruto held his ground this time around and, surprisingly, matched Mark's charge. Their shields collided with a clang, and both struggled to knock the other over.**

**"I'm going to decapitate you!" Mark proclaimed as he stepped back briefly before throwing his weight into a second shield bash.**

**Naruto scowled and defended himself, but ended up stumbling backwards. Mark leapt on that as a lion would a wounded gazelle, bringing his shield back to slash once again with his sword. As he turned to avoid the strike, Naruto hissed as the blade grazed his exposed bicep, leaving a faint cut in its wake. He jumped away to avoid the following backhand with Mark's shield.**

**"First blood is mine, newbie," Mark arrogantly proclaimed with a smirk as he faced his opponent.**

"Yes." Ares said with a pump of his fist while Apollo booed.

**"Hm, seems I underestimated you," the blonde mused as he examined the wound. To Mark's (and everyone else's) shock, it started to steam and heal up a second later. Naruto sent his own smirk in Mark's direction, "Or you simply got lucky."**

"His Vitakinesis is rather impressive." Athena stated as she turned to her Bow wielding brother, "You seem to have a gifted one." She complimented.

The Sun God nodded, "I know, the Photokinesis threw me for a loop, but that level of regeneration speed? Nice."

**Mark's astonishment, matched by those of the other campers, swiftly vanished and he smirked, not arrogantly, but in amusement, "This just got more interesting...Alright, Blondie, bring it!"**

**Giving a toothy grin, Naruto obliged and ran forward, before vanishing in a flash of yellow just before being in Mark's reach. The War Demigod blinked in confusion before swiveling his head around, "Wha-Where'd he go?"**

**"You lose something?" A voice he really didn't want to hear that close asked from behind him before Mark cried out as a blade pierced him through the back. Naruto pulled his blade out and quickly drove the edge of his shield into the back of Mark's helmeted head, knocking the teen out cold. The audience was silent before Chiron started to clap.**

**It set off an explosion of cheers.**

Jason let out a low whistle, "He was playing with him. He could have done that all along and be done with. What's scarier is that we don't even know the reach or speed of that teleportation." He analyzed.

"No doubt. Man, if only Shadow Travel wasn't so tiring," Nico whined a little.

Percy nodded as the older blond seemed to just ended in, well a cliché term, a flash. But seemed to like to play with an opponent a bit before finishing it.

Annabeth was quiet with narrowed eyes, thinking intensely no doubt about that Hiraishin move, her boyfriend thought.

**Naruto turned to face the crowd as he sheathed his sword, smiling and giving a wave, before looking back down at his foe. Kneeling, Naruto put his free hand on Mark's back before he started to softly rhyme.**

**"****_My father, Apollo_**

**_Handsome God of the Sun._**

"Oh, that's a good," Apollo approved with a nod.

**_Gracious father, Apollo_**

**_Heal the harm I've done._****"**

**A surge of energy shot through Naruto's arm into the wound he caused. The blood on the ground from the teen's front slowly began to seep back into Mark's body, dropping any foreign bacteria it may have picked up. The wound itself slowly sealed before leaving a faint scar, no doubt to leave a reminder of the event. Naruto nodded before looking at his shield and sword on his left arm.**

**_Nicely done_****, Naruto thought with a smile as the eyes of the Fox on his shield glowed a lighter red briefly. He looked up as someone cried out his name. The blonde grinned at an approaching Nico, standing and walking towards the running ten-year-old. Behind him, Lee and Bianca slowly followed, both giving smiles of their own.**

**Nico barreled into the teen, giving him a congratulatory hug before smiling up at him, "That. Was. AWESOME! Can you teach me how to do that?"**

**"That depends on whether or not you can stick with my training," Naruto replied with a smile, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately, "But yeah."**

**"Sweet!" Nico replied. **

"Sweet!" Percy mocked his cousin.

Nico scowled and retorted, "How'd he meet Pan?"

They both glared at each other.

**Naruto looked back up as Lee stood an arm's length away from his elder brother.**

**_"Damn,"_**** he said, getting elbowed in the side by Bianca, "What? There's no other way to say it!"**

**"Not around Nico," the girl replied with a frown before smiling softly at Naruto, "That...was cool."**

**"That's an understatement," Lee quipped, "Whatever you're doing to get that good, count me ****_in_****! The last time someone made Cabin Five look stupid was Percy Jackson, **

Percy swelled with pride.

**but that was because he made a swirly attempt backfire."**

And he deflated faster than a balloon losing air.

**_Hm, that's mildly impressive_****, Naruto mused before smirking at his brother, "Think you can keep up?"**

**"Hey, if you can do ****_that_****, and come out unscathed, I can handle whatever you throw at me," Lee replied with a confidant nod. Naruto gave his own before looking up at the area where most of his siblings were.**

**"Training starts in an hour!" He declared, making the smiling faces nod his way before he faced a slowly waking Mark. The son of Ares was rubbing the back of his head and was now seated on the dirt ground, his helmet at his right with a discarded shield and sword. A tanned hand appeared in his sight and the teen looked up.**

**Naruto gave a small smile, "You fought well. Don't get down, I've been fighting kindly ones for years now..."**

Thalia and Percy shivered. It was official: This guy had to be some kind of insane if had been fighting Kindly Ones for years.

**"Heh, then my loss isn't that surprising," the teen muttered before he accepted the hand and got to his feet with determination burning in his eyes, "I want a rematch!"**

**"Some other time," the blonde counselor replied with a smirk, "You need to get that concussion looked at. I can only heal visible wounds at the moment."**

**"Yeah, I wondered where that cut went," Mark mused as he scratched at his visible stomach through the hole in his armor, "Tch, look at what you did. Man, I hope Chuck can fix this."**

**"Charlie Beckendorf, the head of Hephaestus' Cabin right?" Naruto asked with furrowed brows. Getting a nod, Naruto smiled slightly, "Ah, good. I'm getting the names down. Although I thought a girl was in charge of Ares' Cabin. Clarice or something..."**

The Greek demigods broke out into peels of laughter.

**"Her name is ****_Clarisse_****," Mark corrected sternly before smirking, "And she'd kick your ass for sure. You're lucky she's on a quest right now."**

"With what we have seen. I don't believe so," Percy interjected with a grin at the thought of that fight.

**"I see," Naruto hummed before shrugging, "Well, what's done is done. I didn't expect to have to use my old man's gift against you. You're skilled, but that can always be improved."**

**"Humph, maybe," the current counselor of Cabin Five mused before turning towards his brethren and calling over his shoulder, "Good fight, Uzumaki. Next time, I'll cream you!"**

**"If you do, I'll eat my shield!" Naruto called back with a smirk. He liked that guy and despite his hotheadedness, the temporary counselor was a good person. Naruto turned back to his two charges and his approaching younger siblings while other campers started to leave. The blonde's smile fell when he noticed Chiron, Thalia, Annabeth, Grover and Percy approaching.**

**"Naruto, please, please tell me how you got that thing!" Grover begged after he pushed his way to the front, falling to his goat-like knees with his hands clasped together, "I'll do anything! I'll trim the grass around your cabin, I'll be your personal caddy, heck, I'll babysit on weekends for eternity...without pay!"**

"Oh poor, Grover," Annabeth said in a fit of giggles while she covered her mouth as those that knew the goat boy joined in, even some of the gods chuckling in amusement.

**The blonde laughed, as did his siblings, before clapping a hand on the satyr's shoulder.**

**"Relax, G. I'll tell you how Arcadia came into my possession. It was a gift on my doorstep. Why it was given to me, I haven't the foggiest," Naruto lied smoothly. He knew exactly why he had been given Pan's Shield and it was because of his Sage Training. Though he may be unable to summon the toads of Myouboku to his side, he had been able to summon quite a few of his father's symbolic animals.**

**Grover sighed with a hung head, "Damn."**

**The satyr yelped when Bianca kicked one of his legs, earning a smirk from the others and another round of laughs from those belonging to Cabin Seven. **

Hestia nodded in approval of the girl's reaction to those caught swearing.

**Chiron approached next, still in his guise as a wheelchair-bound man. The centaur crossed his arms and looked at the gathered teens before looking at the blonde before him.**

**"A training session, hm?" he asked. Naruto nodded confidently. The centaur stroked his beard before nodding, "I'll...see how it goes before I give my approval."**

**"Sounds fair," Naruto said before looking at Thalia, Annabeth and Percy. He glared momentarily at the latter before smiling at the other two, **

"Wow, he really doesn't like you," Hazel commented with a look to the child of the Sea God.

**"What can I do for you ****_girls_****?"**

"Really, _really_ does not like you!" Leo chirped with a snicker.

**Percy frowned, taking note of how Naruto acknowledged him, while Thalia stepped forward with crossed arms. She then extended one arm and poked the teen in the chest, saying, "You owe ****_us_**** an explanation, Whiskers."**

"So demanding," Piper joked, getting heated cheeks from Thalia, who pouted at the Goddess of Love's child.

**"You sure that you don't mean '****_me_****', Thalia?" Lee asked with a smirk, **

"See, even that guy is calling you out on it!" Nico jeered with mirth filled eyes.

"Shut up Nico!" the Hunter shouted as she pulled the young boy into a headlock. The two mock wrestled for a bit, before separating with huffs.

**bringing attention to the fact that he knew something about their relationship, and making the other Cabin Seven members snicker. It probably didn't help that Naruto talked about his trip with Annabeth, Luke and Thalia with his siblings, explaining what took him so long to arrive at the camp vaguely.**

**"Stuff it, Fletcher!" Thalia snapped with red cheeks before rounding back on the sheepish blonde teen in front of her, "****_Well_****?"**

**"Well...er...Can't this wait until after the training, Thalia-chan?" Naruto pleaded, glancing at his siblings, "There are...delicate bits I have to leave out..."**

**"That's what she said!" a voice cried from the crowd. **

All gave a good laugh as Thalia caved into her silver jacket as if she was a turtle, just trying to hide from the mocker.

**Lee bit on his cheek to keep from laughing outright, along with the rest of his cabin, while Naruto and Thalia turned beet red. The blonde teen whipped his head to face the group.**

**"Alright, whoever shouted just made ****_everyone_****'s life a living hell for the next hour!" Naruto snapped with a red face, "You're gonna get acquainted with my favorite form of tor-training!"**

**"What's that?" A curious Nico asked. The blond smirked at the boy, a smirk that would have made even Hades, Lord of the Underworld shiver in fear. **

"Really?" Hades questioned as he examined the picture, and gave a small shiver. The Lord of the Underworld conceded, "Hm, impressive."

**Lee silently cursed whatever idiot sibling had interrupted their eldest brother, while Bianca and Nico swallowed heavily. The other Cabin Seven members all paled like they had the day before when their brother asked. Percy pitied the gathered group while Chiron sighed.**

**"I'll go prep the medical tent," the Centaur said as he rolled out of the arena.**

"Good old Chiron!" Apollo said with a light heartening laugh.

"So, who's next?" Leo asked, putting the book down.

**0**

Frank had dried off and had decided to relax. He went to the small game room Leo had build for entertainment purposes and started to play some Galaga.

After playing for about an hour, he grinned at putting up his high score...only to realize something.

**LEADER BOARD:** _5_. **HLP**: 2,996,320 _4_. **PMA**: 3,593,405_ 3_. **PJP**: 3,784,692 _2_. **LVH**: 3,957,981 _1_. **ACA**: 4,503,837

1,542,015

His score wasn't even close!

"Dammit!"

**0**

**Done & done.**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reading Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**V**

"Give me the book," Nico sighed out, "Might as well do it so I can't be called on again."

Leo happily handed over the book and went back to his snacks, "This is better than television!"

"Shh!" chided the God of the Sun, "Awesomeness is resuming!"

**"Come on you worthless maggots!" a clone of Naruto barked at his currently exercising siblings, "I want to see blurs where your arms should be!"**

"Ah drills, takes me back," Jason chuckled out fondly.

**"I...Didn't...Sign...Up...For...****_This_****..." Lee huffed out as he started on his thirteenth set of pushups with a duplicate of his half-brother sitting on his back. Others his age were in the same predicament, but the fool with a big mouth, who used the 'Phrase' prior to their torment, had to deal with the 'head' clone standing on his back. **

"Tough luck for him then," Hazel said with a headshake.

**The ironic part of this being that it was one of the Stoll Brothers, Travis, who was currently acting the part of Cabin Counselor for the Hermes' kids and Unclaimed children at Cabin Eleven.**

Hermes palmed himself in the face. His kids were supposed to be slick!

**"Join...The...Club!" Said teen grunted with each strained movement. To the side watching along with curious other campers, aside from Aphrodite's daughters who were ogling the new 'meat', **

"Of course they would," Artemis snarked with a disapproving huff.

"Yes, of course they would," Aphrodite replied as her eyes rolled. She smiled lewdly at the image and shamelessly admitted, "I know I am."

**the younger siblings under the age of thirteen sat and watched, joined by the di Angelo siblings. The younger children had stopped their exercises at the first break, lacking the stamina required to continue, and the members of Apollo's Cabin currently were working with the original Naruto to properly string a bow.**

**"No-no, pull it tighter Tommy," Naruto corrected one of his younger siblings as he helped him, "If the string is too slack, your arrow won't be going ****_anywhere_****. Like this, see?"**

**"How's this, Naruto?"**

**"Is this right?"**

**"I need some help, Naruto!"**

**Naruto chuckled as some of the younger and physically challenged kids held their bows out. He always wanted younger siblings after seeing many kids at the park in Konoha playing with them or hearing about proud older brothers/sisters teaching a new shinobi trick to their younger brother/sister. It was like having a clan. **

That tugged at the heartstrings of the women and girls, getting a few 'aww's' from them while the guys rolled their eyes with smiles on their faces.

**With a great amount of patience, which came from his sage training that lifetime ago, he helped them string their bows, and then he pulled out a small switchblade.**

**"Are we all set?" He asked, getting nods and confirmations from them, "Good! Now, to make a bow your own, you have to add a personal touch. However, I'm going to hold the knife this time, just until you each get a chance to train in armed combat with Chiron, alright?"**

**"OK!" was the excited gathered reply.**

**Naruto couldn't suppress his smile, "Cool, so who's fir-?"**

**"Naruto, m'boy, are you almost done tort-er, training?" Chiron asked as he clopped forward, interrupting the blonde, "The counselors want to convene on the upcoming Capture The Flag game: Campers v Hunters."**

"Which my Hunters will win," Artemis gloated.

"Sorry Lil Sis, but my boy is going to make all the difference this time. I can already tell he has it in the bag," Apollo stated confidently as he folded his arms behind his head while leaning back into his throne.

Artemis just frowned a bit at that, as it was possible.

**"I thought I would be, but I think I have more work cut out for me than I expected," Naruto hummed and glanced at the slowing teens huffing and puffing as they did what he considered a light workout, "I honestly thought the training here would be...I don't know, more in depth. I mean, with you teaching them..."**

**"Ah, but you forget, I was only training one hero at a time back when I made a name for myself," Chiron reminded him, "Now I'm stuck with nearly a hundred without help from Mr. D or anyone else for that manner."**

**_Explains the death rate I guess,_**** the blond thought bitterly **

The parents shifted their gazes at God of Wine, causing him to shift in his throne uncomfortably as his frown deepened.

**before he sighed, "I suppose I understand. My old sensei often complained over the occasional bowl of ramen how much of a pain teaching a bunch of kids how to be as-er, sold-uh...ninjas."**

"Assassin?" Piper asked her boyfriend.

"Soldier?" Jason returned with a raised eyebrow.

"Ninja?" Leo added with mild confusion.

"Oh my," Nico said with a chuckle.

**_Nice cover,_**** an amused Chiron thought as the kids started murmuring excitedly rather than being frightened at being near a trained killer. **

"You, you just _had_ to procreate with a trained assassin, didn't you?" Artemis asked her brother while she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Apollo ignored her and slumped in his throne as he whined, "Lucky bastard, I still have that on my bucket list."

"...You do know you're immortal, right?" Hermes asked.

Apollo gave him a smirk, "Prophecy God."

That sent chills down the backs of the other Olympians.

**Sighing, he rubbed his face, "Yes, well...I hope you show. The meeting is after lunch."**

**"Okay, Chiron," Naruto replied, ready to go back to his current lesson.**

**As Chiron trotted away, he couldn't help but add in, "And by the way, Thalia wanted me to remind you that you ****_promised_**** her an explanation for your absence for seven years."**

**As he left chuckling, the younger campers started asking why Naruto looked so white all of a sudden and why he was whimpering.**

"Well, we clearly see who wears the pants in your relationship," Annabeth commented to Thalia with a grin.

The Hunter raised an eyebrow, "Like you and Percy?"

"Yes/No." said Annabeth and Percy simultaneously. Annabeth turned to glare at her boyfriend.

"I mean yes," The water boy muttered weakly, making his girlfriend nod in approval. Poseidon pointedly ignored the smug grin Athena sent his way.

**"Lousy no good...I will deck him if he doesn't show..." Thalia grumbled as she paced back and forth in front of her tree. **

Piper just smiled at her boyfriend's sister.

"Gah!" Thalia shouted in embarrassment as she threw her arms in the air, because smiling was all the child of love had to do!

**She had cornered the blond Guardian earlier at lunch after he gave his offering, giving him another reminder to show up where she specified that they would meet for the upcoming conversation. Leaning against it, Percy watched with a small smile. He was present due to the fact that both Grover and Annabeth were present. Not to mention that he would be assured a story if what Grover's previous tales about ****_that_**** night so long ago were anything to go by. Maybe he could get to the bottom of why the guy (seemingly) hated him so much.**

"Something I really want to know too," a confused Percy said as he scratched the back of his head.

**"Relax, Thalia," Annabeth said as she turned the page of yet another book she had obtained, "He'll show. Naruto doesn't break promises."**

**"Yeah, except for...well, technically he didn't break it, he just showed up late," Grover mused as he picked something green from between his left hoof, sniffed it, and then popped it in his mouth. Percy eyed his Satyr friend warily.**

**"Oh, Naruto'll show up, or I'll go make him show up!" Thalia raged. Percy bit his lip to repress a chuckle. He didn't understand why she was so mad, but the way she acted when it wasn't at him just cracked him up.**

"Shut up, Percy," The lightning girl gruffly said as her arms crossed over her chest.

Percy just smiled at her with a restrained laugh in his eyes. Of course, he zipped up his mouth when she summoned her silver bow.

**"Yo! Someone say my name?" Naruto asked as he appeared in a flash of yellow wearing his camp attire. Percy jumped at his appearance along with the other demigods. Damn, that teleporting thing unnatural and unfair. It's the ultimate method of scaring someone!**

**"You bastard, you've been holding off too long! Tell me what happened over the past seven years...And why the Hell don't you look twenty-two?" Thalia demanded as she jabbed him in the chest with her finger.**

**"What, are you into older guys or something, Thalia-chan?" He teased, getting a blush and growl from the girl in question. **

"Oh Gods, make it stop!" The girl in question cried out, making the Olympians smirk at her. Seeing no help, she mentally begged for the story to stop picking on her already.

**Holding his hands up in an attempt to placate the infuriated daughter of Zeus, he chuckled nervously, "Just kidding, Thalia-chan, no need to fly off the handle. I'll talk."**

**Her rage would not be stopped, as Thalia threatened him with a raised fist, "You've got 'til the count of ten to give me an excuse not to pummel you for being so ****_damn_**** late! One! Five! T-"**

**"I died," Naruto interjected with a small frown on his face.**

"Huh?" Was the befuddled statement of everyone.

**And then it was silent. Percy stared in disbelief at the serious blond while Thalia and Annabeth had their jaws slacken, the daughter of Zeus' fist lowering weakly. Grover, in the midst of recovering from the heart attack the blonde's arrival gave him, submitted to Morpheus's calls and fainted on the spot after checking his friend's scent for that of the Underworld and finding it.**

**Percy, being the most emotionally distant from the blond, but still curious, naturally recovered first, "Wait...You ****_died_****? How?"**

"Subtle, Percy, subtle." Nico mocked with a nodding head, getting a growl from his cousin.

**"Dismemberment," **

"…Uh, ouch." Hazel said sympathetically, as she had died once via volcano. Not fun, so she knew how he felt.

**Naruto said with a wince as he reached over to his shoulder and rubbed where a scar was, "And let me tell you, that was not a great experience...No sir, not one bit."**

**Now feeling just a tad bit green, Percy had to ask, "S-Seriously?"**

Ares rolled his eyes, "Oh man up, Jackson."

**"Yep! My right arm was yanked first after I separated from the group at the State Park," Naruto's appearance turned dark, "Mother fucking bullhead...got me by surprise on that front. Then a freaking hound dog got my leg and well...yeah...I was everywhere. I feel kind of bad for whoever had to clean that mess up."**

Hera raised an eyebrow, commenting, "It is actually surprising how he is just brushing off his own death."

**Annabeth finally recovered and began checking on his limbs, looking for marks or hints of being done in by such a manner. **

"Cop a feel of those muscles Annabeth~!" The Lady of Doves cheered, getting Annabeth to blush while Percy gave her a betrayed look.

**Thalia was still staring at him with a gaping mouth. Percy had excused himself to use the bushes nearby, as that imagery was too much for his taste.**

**Grover was, thankfully, still unconscious or he would've neglected his manners and mimicked Percy right then and there.**

**"How did you survive?" Annabeth asked, finding small marks along the back of his shoulders that would back up his story. She began to rub her finger over the one on his left shoulder to find that it looked like the aftermath of some stitching and/or searing.**

**"I just told you that I didn't," Naruto replied before he slapped her prodding hand away, "Stop it, I'm fine. I just died before I was supposed to. The Fate Sisters had woven quite the string for me and I wasn't supposed to leave yet. Hell, Shinigami-sama, or Thanatos as they call him, just barely convinced Lord Hades and Lady Persephone to fix me. **

Hades huffed, "Of course, if it was those three, no wonder he didn't stay dead."

**I still owe them...though seeing as Lord Hades took my alcohol that conniving son of a-!"**

The Elder Olympians glared at the screen, radiating power.

**There was a lightning strike nearby, and not from Thalia from the way she jumped in surprise. Looking at the sky, Naruto shouted, "I was gonna say 'Bastard' you egotistical old fart!"**

The Elder Olympians dropped their power. Well, all of them save for Zeus did.

"I am _not _egotistical!" He bellowed.

All was quiet before all the Gods laughed at his statement, getting the God King to go red in the face. The demigods were restraining themselves but each had face-splitting grins.

**There was an unpleasant rumbling, but Naruto brushed it off. His grandfather needed to lighten up. Thankfully, that's why he, his uncle Hermes and his father were there.**

"Damn straight!" Hermes and Apollo said as they air-fived with a chuckle.

**"So you died and my Undead Uncle brought you back after the God of Death convinced him to?" Thalia asked. Naruto nodded and stuck his hands in his pocket.**

**"Yep, pretty much sums it up," He said with a nod before interlocking his hands behind his head, "We done?"**

**Thalia caught herself mentally admiring his trim midriff **

"Bet you just want to run your fingers over those, don't you?" Hazel whispered to the Hunter, earning an angry and embarrassed red-faced glare in return. Hazel found the frightening glare worth it.

**before shaking herself out of it and glaring at the blonde teen, "No! We are not 'done'! You still have to explain why you only look seventeen instead of twenty two!"**

**Naruto hummed and looked at the sky before looking back at her with a mischievous grin on his whiskered face and he said, "No I don't."**

**"Yes, yes you do!" Thalia shot back, "It doesn't make sense!"**

**"Does it have to? I mean, we are dealing with Greek 'mythology' almost every day of our lives, aren't we?" the elder teen countered, "And you're the one who's supposed to be what, eighteen, nineteen?"**

"He's got a point," Percy pointed out.

**"He's got a point," Percy chimed in as he returned to the group. **

Everyone, God and demigod, looked at the boy who was shifting in his seat a bit from the unwanted attention.

"Percy, sweetheart, stop doing that," Annabeth chastised, "You're ruining the story."

**An electric blue glare was locked on his form.**

**"Oh, stay out of it, Bubble Boy!" Thalia snapped.**

"Oh no she didn't~!" Hazel commented with 'oh no girl' tone.

**Percy frowned, "Or what, Porcupine Head?"**

"Oh snap! Who's going to win?" Leo asked.

**"Wanna see what happens when a lightning bolt strikes the same place twice?" Thalia snarled.**

**"Like your aim is that good," Percy taunted.**

"It wasn't back then," Percy added.

**"I could always use the practice!"**

"What was that, Soggy Boy?" Thalia retorted.

**"You certainly need it!"**

"You heard me."

**"I will ****_fry_**** you where you stand!"**

"Oh, it is on!"

**"What happens if I sit down?"**

"Bring it!" Percy shouted, only to be tackled by his older cousin.

**Naruto watched the bickering go back and forth with a small smile on his face.**

**_This is even better than television..._****he mused before realizing something and causing his smile to widen; ****_Wait! I can use this to get out of here... Thanks Sea-For-Brains, Jr.! Your timely argument has gotten me an out!_**

"Way to go Percy, now we can't hear other Thalia make him talk about plot revelations!" Nico jeered at the scuffling duo before returning his attention to the book.

**And with that thought, he vanished in a golden flash of light, snapping the duo from their argument.**

"Enough!" Zeus shouted, making the two kids stop fighting, but both looked at each other with a promise that this was _far _from over.

**Annabeth, who had moved to check on Grover, sighed and rubbed her head, "Great, now we'll have to hunt him down for answers later. Right now we've got to get to the Council meeting."**

**"This isn't over, Barnacle Boy!" Thalia growled to her cousin.**

**"You're right it's not, er...Elektra!" Percy retorted after faltering on a good comeback.**

"Fail!" Leo stated in disappointment.

**"Thalia 1; Seaweed Brain 0." Annabeth sighed out as she helped Grover up before facing her fellow demigods, "Percy, Elektra was a dramatic Heroine and had nothing to do with lightning. That and your delay cost you the win. Now that that's settled, let's get a move on."**

**Naruto leaned back with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face as Travis Stoll glared daggers at him, looking ragged and exhausted, while his twin Conner kept making jibes at his brother's predicament.**

"As a twin should," Apollo chuckled as he looked at his twin, who scowled at him in return.

**Lee, who had managed to clean up somewhat, was talking excitedly to Mark Andrews, who had some respect for the children of Apollo for their endurance in their training, and Katie Gardener, who kept stealing glances at the younger blond son of Apollo. **

"Another one?" Piper asked.

"Now, now dear, he can't help it if he's that charming," Aphrodite said.

Demeter nodded in agreement. She liked the boy…now if only he wasn't working for her brother.

**Charlie Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard both sat on Naruto's other side, placing him opposite of the Stoll brothers, and whispered to each other about the new counselor. Three chairs remained open for Annabeth, Percy and Thalia, who entered after fifteen minutes of waiting.**

**Thalia was glaring holes into Naruto's head for his escape. The blond merely sent her a teasing kiss in return, feeling a bit flirty like his father. **

"Oh yeah~!" Apollo cheered as Hermes let out a wolf whistle, only for Apollo to get a slap on the arm by his sister.

**A throat was cleared as Chiron entered with his guise of being handicapped up so he could wheel in the room without knocking anything over.**

**"This meeting, which has been called in order to prepare for the upcoming Campers v Hunters Capture-The-Flag game is now in session," Chiron began formally, before dropping the formality and asking almost pleadingly, "Anyone got any ideas?"**

"Poor, poor Chiron," Thalia said with a shake of her head, it was a pitying site really.

**"I say we ask the new guy," Mark said with a grin as he glanced at his (self-proclaimed) rival, "Whaddya say, Blondie? You got a plan?"**

**"Hm? You say something, Mark?" Naruto asked while pretending not to be paying attention, getting a growl from the teen that had asked. The blond then chuckled, "Just kidding. Yeah, I could think up a plan, but I don't want to. And that's not the first issue we should address. Our first issue should be to determine a captain."**

"And our folly returns to our faces," Thalia commented as Percy nodded in sadden agreement. Rule one against the Hunters, never co-captain.

**"We need someone that can stand against Zoë, seeing as she is usually the one to get the flag," Annabeth mused, getting frowns from several faces in the crowd.**

**"I want a crack at her!" Mark proclaimed with a grin, "She's a good fighter!"**

**"No way, I've got first dibs!" Thalia growled as electricity danced around her eyes.**

**"Sit this one out, Thalia, we'll take her down," Conner said with a grin.**

**"Patented sabotage for the win!" Travis chimed in as the brothers high-fived.**

**A sharp whistle broke up the argument before it could really begin and Naruto lowered his fingers from his mouth, "Thank you. Now this is why you all keep losing every time you're challenged. Jeez, Chiron, you seriously need to take another glance at your training schedule. I just got here and I can tell their teamwork is atrocious!"**

**"The cabins do fine when it calls for it," Chiron said with a frown, "I fail to see...Oh...Oh, my..."**

**The Campers looked at their primary protector as he gained a look of horror and of enlightenment at the same time. He slammed a hand onto his head.**

**"How did I miss that!? I've trained countless heroes! I've prepped soldiers for war! How in the name of Olympus did I miss it!?" Chiron moaned as he began to rub his head with both hands. Naruto chuckled.**

**"Ah, don't worry, Chiron. If it had been Annie's mom or even my Dad helping you instead of Mr. D, you'd have caught this sooner," the blonde said consolingly as he stood and patted the Centaur on the back. **

"…That explains so much," Annabeth said in a whisper. She then asked herself loud enough for the others to hear, "How did we _not_ see that?"

**He then looked around, "Speaking of the God, where's Mr. D?"**

**"He refused to show when I said you were coming," Chiron groaned out, **

"Wow D, hiding from a kid now?" Hermes questioned, getting a bloodshot glare in return from the purple-faced god.

**"Ugh, so stupid! How...?"**

**As the centaur began to trail off into mumbling of disbelief at himself, Naruto got the meeting back on track, "So...okay, we know that our biggest problem is our lack of teamwork outside of our own cabins and quests, right?"**

**Begrudging mumbles of agreement passed through the room. Naruto sighed and rubbed his forehead, "That doesn't make it a bad thing. It happens, trust me. If you had seen my team prior to my arrival in the States, you'd be amazed at what I got done."**

**"What's that mean?" Annabeth asked, curious of the enigmatic history that followed her fellow blond and friend.**

**"Never mind. Look, we need a plan for the game and if we want to win, we got to pull our egos out of the equation," **

"Nice way to deter background," Piper said with pursed lips. Dang, she really wanted to know the guy's past! Her inner dramatic was acting up.

**Naruto said, trying to steer away from his past. A few counselors all took note of that fact, but decided to let it slide...for now.**

**"Well, can't you think of something, Bro?" Lee asked, "I mean, you're pretty much the new Herc-"**

**"Don't. Finish. That. Sentence." Naruto cut him off through gritted teeth. **

"Oh ho? Someone does not seem to be a fan of the muscle brained fool," Hera said with a smile while Zeus rolled his eyes.

**After he took a deep breath, Naruto continued, "He may be the most infamous thanks to Disney, but that doesn't mean he was the ****_best_****. If you want to compare me to someone, I'd rather it be the Wet-Head's namesake."**

**"Alright," Percy slammed his hands on the table, "What is your deal with me, huh? What did I do to you?"**

"Yes, confrontation!" Ares cheered, getting some popcorn out of thin air.

**"You didn't do anything to me," Naruto said coolly as his eyes met the demigod's, "It's what you're ****_not_**** doing that pisses me off! You're literally running around off the luck of an idiot - trust me, I know what that's like - making those who trained and completed quests look like amateurs. You even have the gall not to even bother bettering yourself!"**

"He did not just say that!" Percy yelled out in anger.

"Oh yeah he did," Nico chuckled.

"Shut it death breath!"

**Naruto slowly stood with his knuckles pressed on the table, leaning forward and speaking softly, "Let me tell you a story about someone blessed with luck. There was once an orphan boy who couldn't get a single friend in the world. He tried and tried, but he got nowhere fast. To balance this out, the Fates decided to make this kid is so goddamn lucky, he could bankrupt a casino while getting shot at and being blindfolded on Friday the 13th. Does that sound fair?"**

**"Uh...well..." Percy slowly sat down, "Not really..."**

**"Yeah, not really, sure let's go with that." Naruto said with a harsh chuckle as he started to circle the room, "Anyway, a few years later, he finally does get a friend. Hurrah, hooray, and yippee; pull out the beer and let's party! He made a friend without class, money or fame behind him. A few years pass and then their friendship gets rocky. Unfortunately for Lucky Boy, his new best friend is a borderline mental case. Sounds nice, doesn't it?"**

**"...N-no..."**

**"No. No is close, I suppose," Naruto mused before continuing once more, "After their rocky break begins, it really derails. Does anyone want to take a guess at what happened? Hm?"**

**"Uh," Mark started slowly, "Lucky Boy and his Friend had a fight?"**

**"Give the war boy a gold star, he got it on the first try!" Naruto proclaimed with a smile, **

"Well, color me impressed. A son of Ares said something intelligent." Athena said while looking around, "Is Grandfather returning again?"

"Hey! My kids can be smart…they, just choose not to," The God of War finished a bit weakly.

**"Yeah, they fought. It started with words, then fists were involved...and then there was a near death experience."**

**The counselors looked uncomfortable and Chiron, while feeling it should stop, was too engrossed in the story to even try to do so. **

So was everyone else.

**Naruto smiled softly.**

**"It was sheer luck, that Lucky Boy managed to avert the blow aimed for his heart...at the very last second putting the hand through his lung," the blond said before his voice turned gravely serious as he stood behind the thirteenth chair at the table, "Let me make this perfectly clear, Percy Jackson. Either you start to give a damn about ****_what_**** you do here and what you're ****_supposed_**** to be learning, or I'll make sure that by the time I leave this camp-"**

**Naruto suddenly pulled one of his kunai out and impaling it into the table, glaring at Percy while the other counselors jumped.**

**"Your luck ****_will_**** run out." **

"Best. Death threat. _Ever_!" Nico said in a praising whisper with wide awe-filled eyes.

Percy felt sorry for his other self right now.

**Was the last foreboding statement said on the manner. Naruto looked around at the frightened/alarmed counselors before looking at his shaking head. Sighing and running the hand through his hair in an effort to calm down, Naruto said, "Well, now with story time over, let's get back on track, shall we? Who wants to be captain?"**

**No one raised his or her hand.**

**"Uh-huh..." Naruto drawled before looking at Annabeth with a small smile, "Annie! You're the smartest one here and we have twenty hours for you to brainstorm a plan. Make it count. I'll be at my cabin if any of you need my help."**

"Well, that was one way to take charge of the room," Zeus admitted with a bit of praise.

**He vanished in a flash of light, shaking the group from their stupor. Silena, Katie and Thalia all had blushes on their faces as, while the act was intimidating, it was also kind of hot in the way that he took control. **

"Huh, didn't think you were into S&M," Aphrodite mused with a rub of her chin. But, ah, Silena, her baby. Maybe this Naruto will save her like he had Hades' daughter.

Thalia's faces was brighter then Apollo's smile.

**Annabeth, who was stirred at her name being called, was brainstorming/multitasking as to how they could beat the hunters and who exactly Naruto was in his story, because it sounded too personal to be made up on the spot based on his emotional reaction. **

"Excellent eye," Athena nodded in praise to her other daughter.

**Mark, Lee and Charlie each had found a new role model/rival at the camp while Percy, Conner, and Travis were trying to keep their cool from the implied death threat.**

**"Okay, so...First question," Mark said after a moment of silence, "Is he gonna be a year-rounder? Cuz I want to hear his horror stories if ****_that_**** was a moral one."**

"He does bring up a good point," Leo muttered with a hum.

**"Come in," Naruto said to whoever knocked as he punched a large bag he had hung in the corner of his room. His story brought back several unresolved issues and he was now taking it out on the poor punching bag...well, the ****_third_**** poor punching bag if the two wrecks and sand covering the wooden floor were anything to go by.**

**"Are you alright?" Chiron asked as he ducked his head to enter while in his true form, "You left everyone in a shock with your...tale."**

**"Yeah...I figured..." Naruto said between grunts as he continued to take his confused aggression out on the poor sack. He finished it off with a jumping spin kick that tore the bag open and caused it to spill out over the floor. Panting, Naruto looked over his shoulder at the surprised Centaur, "I'm fine. Thanks for asking."**

**"O-Of course..." Chiron said once he got over his shock. Shaking his head, he frowned, "Naruto, I know it's a lot to ask for, but...go easy on Percy. He's-"**

**"Part of the prophecy, yeah, yeah, whatever," Naruto finished with a frown as he unhooked the punching bag and replaced it with one that appeared in a black fire, "So are Thalia, Nico, and Bianca in case you forgot."**

**Chiron frowned, "True, but the di Angelo aren't near their eighteenth birthday."**

"Wait, what?!" Percy, Thalia, and Nico exclaimed in shock.

The Gods and Goddess were murmuring between each other. The age of the Great Prophecy was 18 in this other dimension?

**"Agreed. However, technically Thalia-chan is past hers and Jackson still has four years before he's eighteen," Naruto spat as he steadied the bag before he resumed pummeling it. **

"He-he raises a good point," Thalia said out loud, she may have not even needed to join the hunters, but she was still happy to be with them. She looked at the screen, could-could her other self really have a chance to be happy and maybe find a guy?

Or rather, be with the guy she clearly likes.

**As he punched the large sandbag, the blond continued, "If I've learned anything about prophecies, it's that you can't avoid them, you can only embrace them. Olympus will thrive or fall whether or not it's this generation or the next. Coddling Jackson won't help in the long run, it will hide the truth from him and he'll try to avoid his fate."**

Percy squirmed, he had felt that way before once he found out about the full Great Prophecy.

**"Is that so wrong?" Chiron asked with a frown.**

**"Yes!" Naruto replied as he punched the bag hard enough to make it sway. Steadying his bag, the blonde looked at his guest with a frown, "I had the same thoughts as you did once, that you can fight the Fates and win, but I was wrong. I ****_died,_**** Chiron, and still my friend fell to a fate worse than death, stuck in suspended animation as a Gods damned tree. **

Thalia hugged herself a bit, rubbing her shoulders. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Jason smiling at her. She took his hand into her own and smiled back thankfully.

**I was brought back because I had yet to fulfill my role in the upcoming war, nothing more and nothing less."**

"Ouch," Hazel commented with a frown.

**"...There is no escaping it, is there?" a sad Chiron asked, "The War?"**

**Naruto's fist struck the bag once more before his shoulders fell and he solemnly replied, "...No."**

**"I...I think, I understand," Chiron said with a frown before he addressed the blond once more, "But I have one question. You're making changes all around you, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze...Is that not defying fate?"**

**"...That was my fate to begin with, Chiron," Naruto replied as he resumed pummeling the sandbag.**

**"That's what I was afraid of," Chiron muttered as he turned and left the cabin. Naruto said nothing, he merely resumed wailing on his punching bag while thinking about a past life that should've been his only one.**

"Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)!"**Another punch struck the bag.**

"Sasuke!"**His punches struck faster and harder.**

"Chidori (One Thousand Birds)!"**Tears welled up in his eyes as he remembered that fight.**

"Naruto!"**The sheer hate in his onetime friend's voice broke his heart over and over.**

No one commented on that one. It was a solemn moment. But Thalia could understand the blond her other self knew. It was like her and Luke when they fought on the Mountain of Despair.

**The bag creaked and the support groaned when Naruto's fist stopped just short of striking the bag before he steadied it once again with soft panting. Absentmindedly, he took note that Bianca and Nico had returned to get him for dinner, both of their feet padding against the ground alerting him to their presence. He closed his eyes, then opened them and looked through the one window in his room, glancing at the setting sun. Pulling on his will, he forced his own emotional turmoil back before he looked at the two approaching siblings with a small smile.**

**"Let's get some grub, huh?" he suggested before putting a hand on either child's head before they vanished in a flash of light.**

"...Well, now I feel a bit depressed," Nico mumbled, "Who wants to go next?"

"I will," Annabeth volunteered.

**0**

Frank sighed as he leaned on the railing of the _Argo II_ on his crossed arms while resting his chin on them. He cleared his throat and started to sing,

_"Lonely I'm Mr Lonely,_  
_I have nobody,_  
_For my own_  
_I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely_  
_I have nobody,_  
_For my own_  
_I'm so lonely."_

He continued to sing in a deep Barton voice.

**0**

**Done & done!**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Reading Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**VI**

Annabeth picked up the book, but she remained quiet as her eyes scanned the pages' contents.

"Annabeth, you have to read it out loud," Percy commented with a small nudge.

"Yeah, no reading ahead!" Apollo cried out with a frown.

"Sorry," mumbled the young blonde as she cleared her throat, ignoring the pink cheeks she had.

**The streak was over. **

Silence was the answer to that statement before the Greek Half-Bloods cheered loudly, even Thalia before she stopped and looked apologetic to her patron goddess.

**The Campers, for the first time in fifty matches, have won a game of capture the flag. The Hunters were in a state of disbelief, none more so than Zoë Nightshade, who glared from her spot dangling upside down at the blonde smiling at her with his hand up in a victory sign while he hugged Athena's daughter Annabeth with his other arm.**

Percy had a frown on his face; it was more of a pout really.

**_How dost that...that..._**_man _**_continue to best me?!_**

"Look at the way she emphasizes Naruto," Thalia chuckled, oh Zoë.

**Was the one thought echoing in her mind, joined only by the blood rushing to her head.**

**She thought over her plan. Like many times before, she would break away with a small group while the main force of the Hunters would charge and capture the creek, creating a safe passage for when the retrieval group would need to return. With the Aphrodite children participating in the creek defense, ****_again,_**** Zoë was assured that the "game" would be hers once again. **

"Hmph! Goes to show you," The Love Goddess commented with a grin to her rival, who glared back.

**And then the Hunters could leave to save their mistress from whatever trouble she was in.**

**She never took **him **into account.**

**The one variable that would surely throw her off guard: That damned son of the Sun God. **

"Man, Zoë must really hate my kid. I wonder what he did?" he wondered out loud with a smirk.

**He not only separated her from her initial group on both flanks, but he also managed to stall her in hand-to-hand combat, moving her into place before a trap he set strung her up by her ankles in a tree. He then quickly sent two more of those sure-I-can at her, a hidden wire binding her arms to her torso. **

Thalia let out a whistle, Zoë was no easy Hunter to beat, but what this guy did, wow. She really wondered what else he could do.

Artemis looked intrigued how her long time companion was bested.

**She was effectively humiliated and was in prime view to see the daughter of Athena reappear beside him while waving a flag in one hand while the other held a dark cap of the mortal sport variety, both giving her an identical grin.**

"Aw, they make quiet the pair," Aphrodite smiled, wondering if her other self was stroking the flames of the drama this could make.

Annabeth blushed lightly, but kept a clam face. Percy pursed his lips, but tried to ignore the Lady of Doves.

**The Tricky Sportsman, as he was dubbed by some of the other Hunters and her Mistress, **

"Nice title Arte," Apollo stated with a grin.

**could manipulate any prey to do whatever he wished before he went in for the kill. **

"With skill like that, then I can assume my other had good reason to bestow him with it," The Sister Archer retorted.

**According to Artemis, it was how Apollo often hunted with her when they were younger, before his hormones kicked in and he became addicted to the carnal arts. **

"Um, well, I can still shoot with the best of them," Apollo argued weakly at being put on the spot like that.

Artemis snorted, "I feel you may be rusty."

"Naw!" Apollo waved her off while thinking of maybe getting back into the swing of things later with no one knowing. He better still be able to walk the walk.

**Why her Lady insisted they not shoot the boy before he grew up to be like his father, Zoë didn't know.**

**Honestly, it would've saved her and some of her sisters some rather embarrassing encounters if he were killed on that first day they met.**

~Flashback~

**Nearly six years ago, in the wilds of Canada after successfully hunting a very elusive game of boar, the Hunters were taking a break. Zoë was helping one of her youngest sisters pitch a tent when it happened. Artemis, who was plotting out her next hunt, suddenly left her tent with her bow in hand, an arrow notched and prepared to shoot at the edge of the camp.**

**Zoë and her fellow Hunters each mimicked their Lady, preparing for a fight. Then there was a bright flash and a sudden bout of warmth that caused the snow to melt. Silence filled the camp before they heard faint cursing that slowly became louder with each moment.**

**Then...**He **entered the campground.**

**The **man **looked to be physically fifteen. Wet blonde hair hung over his slightly rounded and tanned face, obscuring other features from view. He was built like a runner would be, but scarring was visible on his right arm. He wore torn pants and a bloody shirt, revealing bite marks and lean muscle, underneath a white jacket with red flames decorating it. On his right arm was a blood red shield and strapped to his back was a quiver. His arms were wrapped around themselves and he was shivering profusely.**

"…That, that was a very well detailed description of him," Piper admitted.

"Almost too detailed," Her mother added with a grin and turned to Artemis, "My, it seems as though your ice princess does have taste!"

Artemis gave a glare in hopes that the lovey dovey idiot would shut her loose mouth.

**"No good...damned deadbeat...I ought to..." The blonde muttered as he stumbled into the camp, bracing himself against a tree. He panted before looking up, his eyes widening and his jaw slackened as he took in the amount of girls seemingly near his age.**

**"Who art thou?" Zoë demanded, glaring at the obviously male figure, "And tell us why thou hast traveled here!"**

**"...Ok, I know that was English, but seriously...What the ****_Hell_**** did you just say?" the** man **asked in confusion. Mocking her as if he didn't know English!**

"She did have trouble with modern English," Percy admitted freely.

"Yeah, but her Shakespearean gave her a certain charm," Annabeth added.

**Artemis spoke next, "Give me one reason to let you walk away on two feet,** man**."**

Hermes shook his head, "Wow Artemis, harsh much?"

The Moon Goddess merely crossed her arms, not responding.

**The blond looked at her and then looked down at his left hand, which had a piece of paper within it, before looking back up at her. The action repeated itself several times, gaining the ire of the Hunters, before he asked, "Are you Artemis?"**

"A cheat sheet? Wish I had one when I started out," Percy admitted, seriously, it would have helped big time at the start.

**The tension could be cut with a knife it was so thick. The Goddess eyed him cautiously before nodding stiffly. He tossed the paper behind him, losing it in a chilly wind, and took a single step forward, before he fell to his hands and knees with his head bowed.**

**"I humbly set myself before you," he said with a voice full of conviction and pleading, "After traveling for...Gods how long was it...A long time, I ask you-No, I ****_beg_**** you to teach me."**

**That certainly earned him a few shocked gasps and wide eyes.**

Ares let out a low whistle before admitting, "Okay, he's got some beach balls down there."

"Ah, that's cute, asking his aunty for help," Apollo said while he laughed a bit.

Artemis looked intrigued, wondering how it would play out.

**"Insolent swine!" Zoë found herself scowling as she approached him and pressed the arrow to his head as she drew the bowstring, "How ****_dost_**** thou even ask such a thing? Thine name for thine tombstone before I end thine life!"**

"You know," Thalia started, "I don't think she overreacted, considering who she is. I mean, I wouldn't go to that kind of extreme, but all the same, wow."

**She didn't know what or how it happened, but there was a poof of smoke and she found herself pointing an arrow at one of her sisters. The** man **had vanished!**

**"Seriously, what the hell are you saying?" his damned voice asked from within the campgrounds. The Hunters turned to face him and he was leaning against a tree just to stay upright, "I'm still learning English, is the-ine even a word? Or is this another Greek thing my bastard of a father left out?"**

There were a few snickers while a few wondered how he switched places, but it was clear that Apollo looked annoyed at the disrespect his kid was giving him.

**This sparked curiosity within Artemis, causing her to ask, "Who are you, and who is your father, Demigod?"**

**He chuckled before wincing and holding his side, "Ow...Name's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of the Red Death Kushina Uzumaki and the Fourth Fire Shadow Minato Namikaze. My father, Minato, was actually your brother...Apollo."**

**Bowstrings tightened as they were drawn back, **

"Seriously, they hate me so much!" The God of Poetry whined.

**making him sigh, "Damn bastard's going to get me killed...****_again_****."**

**Though Zoë didn't hear his additional whisper, Artemis did. Her eyes narrowed before she examined the boy, looking him up and down before sighing. She rubbed her eyes, "Leave now, and I will forgive your insolence..."**

"A-ha, you _do_ care!" Apollo cheered as Artemis shook her head.

"No, I most likely didn't want to deal with your whining about him being changed into a jackolope."

**"B-But I-!" He tried, only for her to give him a glare. He swallowed and nodded before holding his free hand in front of him with his index and middle finger extended.**

**In a flash of light, he was gone.**

**Zoë looked at her leader and asked, "Milady, why didn't thou change that** man **into a jackolope?"**

**"...I would've been annoyed to no end by Apollo if I never changed him back," Artemis replied after a moment of thought, **

"And someone answer that phone, because Artemis just called it!" Hermes quipped with a laugh. Artemis gave a small smile of victory to her brother, who stuck his tongue out childishly in return.

**"I must see to Olympus. Zoë, watch over your sisters while I am away. The Hunt will resume as soon as I return."**

**"Of course, Milady," Zoë said with her head bowed.**

~Flashback End~

**_Of course, that _**_man _**_was trained during her absence from the Hunters...Apollo must have threatened her in order to get Milady's help_****, Zoë mused before she groaned. **

"I am not that stupid," Apollo admitted, plus he would never do that! He liked his junk where it was and not mounted on a wall.

**Her head was starting to hurt. Getting angry from her position she called to the blonde, "Release me at once!"**

**"Tch, and she made such a nice ornament, didn't she, Annie?" Naruto asked his fellow blonde. Annabeth giggled and nodded her head.**

**"She sure did," the girl replied before planting the flag in the ground. Naruto chuckled before he notched an arrow and let it fly. Within a second, Zoë was unbound and in a free-fall from twenty feet up. Granted the fall wouldn't kill her, it was still terrifying nonetheless. Her fall came to a quick stop as two firm limbs caught her.**

**"You can open your eyes, you know," a familiar and irritating voice said with a withheld snicker. Zoë's black eyes opened to see amused cerulean and golden orbs staring at her. She was lost in them for a split second due to her confusion before she shook herself of her daze and glared. He had caught her from her fall, the same way a damsel would be saved.**

"Oh, now that just has to burn her," Nico jeered. He still didn't like the Hunter, and he didn't think he ever would sadly.

**"Thou art pushing thine luck, Uzumaki," Zoë warned him. She was immediately set down and Naruto crossed his arms.**

**"The name is Na-Ru-To, Zoë-chan," the blonde enunciated his pronunciation as she wriggled out of the ropes. Once she was free, she glared and opened her mouth to rebuttal, but was cut off as people gasped.**

**"She's never left the attic before," Chiron's awed statement made her turn around and gape as a blue wispy skeleton covered in blue cloth. Sapphire shined from the eye sockets as it slithered towards both Zoë and Naruto.**

**Zoë knelt, but it bypassed her and went straight for the blond. **

"Ouch," Apollo commented, but of course it would go to his kid. He was awesome!

**Naruto took a step back as sweat went down the back of his neck. That damn fear of spirits never left him and right now the Oracle of Delphi was doing a fan-fucking-fastic job of imitating one. **

Zeus and Poseidon burst into laughter.

"You-you hired someone afraid of spirits?" wheezed out the King of Olympus while Poseidon tried not to laugh again, failing miserably.

Hades groaned as he palmed his face.

Nico snickered, "Wait till I become the Ghost King."

**It eventually stopped right in front of him and glowed brightly before a new figure took its place.**

**It was the Third Hokage, who smiled kindly and looked as though he hadn't died nearly a decade prior, before he spoke in a rhyme, "****_To the goddess in chains six shall go, In the land without rain five will learn of true sorrow._****"**

"So Arty was captured and something saddening happening in the junkyard." Apollo jotted down on a notepad.

Nico, Thalia, and Percy looked worried at the land without rain part.

**"Jiji, what are you-?" Naruto asked before it changed into that of Haku, another decade old memory, "Haku?"**

**"****_United as one, Hunters and Campers shall prevail_****" **

"Group of Hunters and Campers," Apollo added to the pad.

**the girly-boy said with his disturbingly feminine voice, "****_As the bane of Olympus reveals the trail._****"**

**"What is going-?" Haku changed once more but this time it was someone more recently dead.**

**Naruto fell backwards and scooted away as he spoke. Ringed eyes and red hair towering over him, prompting him to name the person, "N-Nagato."**

**"****_For the Titan one must become a living mast,_****" **

"That's wethead over there...I think," The God of Music mused at his paper.

**the former self-proclaimed God started, "****_Before the end the Guardian shall face his past._****"**

Apollo stopped writing with a look of puzzlement on his face, "Hm... Okay, I don't know that one."

"The Prophecy could be different, you know," Hephaestus stated with a grunt.

**The form changed back to the Oracle before it collapsed in front of the hyperventilating Naruto. Chiron stared before cursing as he realized what was happening, "He's going into shock! Get out of my way!"**

"Wow, he really doesn't like spirits," Hazel commented with a frown.

**Naruto's vision went dark as the Centaur and his fellow Campers approached while Zoë knelt at the Oracle's side with wide eyes.**

**"****_Let's finish this...Naruto," A man with one eye said as his hand went to the bandana around his head, "Sharingan!"_**

**"****_Naruto!" Thalia cried out while running towards him._**

**"****_Get out of here, I can handle it!" he ordered her as he held his arm up, "C'MON ROAR!"_**

**_There was a spine tingling sensation before there was a loud roar and a bright flash. His vision was clearing and before him was a spectral force as red as blood._**

**_"What the Hell took you so damn long, Kit?"_**

**"****_It's time to party, Kyubi!"_**

"Oh, that was why he passed out, he was having a vision. Wow, he really is the package deal for my kid!" Apollo chirped.

"Yes, but what was that spirit?" Athena wondered curiously.

**Naruto's eyes snapped open with a loud gasp and he shot up in his bed. He looked at his wrist, sighing in relief when he took note that around it was the bracelet with the bright red ruby in the center. He clutched the jewelry before whispering, "Thank the gods, you're still here, Kyu."**

**"Naruto!" the blond looked up at his name before a body impacted with his. With arms wrapped around his sides, Nico di Angelo looked up at him with a smile, "You're up! I was...Bianca and I were worried..."**

"Aww, how cute," Percy teased his cousin. Nico just punched him on the shoulder with an added volley of M&M's to the face. The son of Poseidon grumbled as he rubbed his shoulder, "Brat!"

"Sticks and stones, Soggy," Nico shot back.

**Naruto smiled and ran a hand over Nico's raven locks, "I'm fine, thanks for your concern, Nico."**

**"You sure?" the boy asked. Upon getting a nod, he smiled, "Good...Oh! Chiron said that if you could, hurry over to the main building for a Counselor meeting...whatever that means."**

**Naruto groaned as he swung his still clothed legs off the bed, "Well, best not keep him waiting."**

**"Can I come?" Nico asked as the blonde stood and got dressed. After pulling his shirt on, Naruto looked at him and smiled sadly.**

**"Next time for sure," the blonde said to the boy. Upon seeing his now downcast look, Naruto reached over and ruffled Nico's hair again, "Tell you what, I'll teach you some neat tricks when I get back if you behave for your sister."**

**"Yeah! The clone thing?" Nico asked hopefully.**

"Seriously, that would be so cool," Nico awed, he also smiled since he really liked this Naruto guy. He was good for his other self and Bianca to have around.

**"Maybe...Maybe not, guess you'll have to wait and see," Naruto replied with a grin before he left the room, "C'mon, let's go find your sister and then I'll meet up with Chiron at the Big House."**

**"This meeting is pointless!" Zoë announced as she sat along with the other counselors, Grover, Mr. D and Chiron, "The Hunters need to leave immediately!"**

"Was Zoë this brash during that time?" Artemis asked Thalia who gave a sad nod. The Moon Goddess frowned, but still felt touched at how worried her Lieutenant at the time was.

**"In case you forgot, the Oracle told ****_Naruto_**** that 'United as one Hunters and Campers will prevail'," Thalia quipped with a smirk as Zoë's teeth clenched.**

"Sting!" Thalia said as she smirked. Oh, she kind of relished that one.

**"She's right, Zoë," Chiron chimed in, "You wouldn't be allowed to leave without Naruto anyway as he was the one granted the quest."**

**"Quest?" Naruto asked as he walked in before crossing his arms in an X, "Uh-uh, no way! I am not going on a quest! I've got things to do like watch over the di Angelo siblings, make sure my brothers and sisters are trained up to snuff, train myself so I don't get fat, get back in touch with my network-"**

**"You don't have a choice, Naruto," Annabeth pointed out, getting a pout from the older teen as he stopped listing things he had to do. **

"Well, he does seem to be the busy bee," Demeter commented in defense.

"Aw, Annie, why'd you stop him? We could have heard what else he had to do," Thalia whined playfully. Annabeth just huffed at the older girl.

**The younger blonde continued by pointing out one fact: "The Oracle came to you for a reason."**

**"Yeah, probably because my Dad interfered..." Naruto grumbled **

"That I have no doubt over," Artemis guessed and gave her brother a look as the blond god tried to look innocent.

**as he put a hand on his face with a groan. Lowering his hand, he then asked, "What is the Oracle anyway? How did it see those people? I mean two of them have been dead for at least a decade."**

"Well, that's understandable, he didn't know that. So that's why he freaked out," Piper commented as she leaned a bit forward in interest.

**"The Oracle tends to deliver quests and warnings under the guise of familiar faces to make it easier for younger campers to comprehend," Chiron explained to the confused blonde, "You were the one she approached, and thus the quest is yours."**

**"He hath no right!" Zoë interjected with a growl, "This quest belongs to the Hunters! Not some...some...the child of the womanizing God!"**

The gods laughed at the Sun God as he grumbled at his lesser-known title and the Half-Bloods joined in.

**"Love you, too, Zoë-chan..." deadpanned the blond Guardian before he crossed his arms over his chest, "So...how do we get this show on the road?"**

**"You must choose five to join you," Chiron said as he wheeled around the table, "and then your journey leads you West."**

**"A mix of Campers and Hunters, too I presume..." Mr. D said from the opposite side of the room. He idly flipped through a magazine and answered the upcoming question, "You're leaving Narnia, and so I might as well see you off...Though one part does make me think: '****_The Guardian shall face his past._****'"**

"Well, at least you didn't run away screaming this time," Hephaestus commented to his Wine addict brother. The God of Madness grumbled, wanting to know why his other was bothered by this Half-Blood!

**The magazine was lowered so that Mr. D's narrowed eyes locked on Naruto's body, "What sort of past are you hiding from us?"**

**That made everyone look at the blonde as he clenched his jaw. Shaking his head, Naruto's next statement spoken stiffly and defensively, "My past isn't pretty or worthy of repeating...Only a few I trust have been granted it."**

**He wouldn't budge on the subject. But he did add, "And it's ****_Naruto_****!"**

**Mr. D. shrugged and went back to his magazine, "Whatever Nirvana."**

**Naruto grumbled before looking at the lieutenant of Artemis' Hunters expectantly. A moment of silence passed, only broken by a nervous Grover's chewing of a tin can.**

**"Fine, thou art the 'quest leader'," Zoë reluctantly agreed with a growl, "I will gather five sisters and we will leave at dawn."**

"Well, if this Thalia has the hots for him, then three, two, one…" Aphrodite counted off.

**"The hell you will!" Thalia spat as she stood, "One ****_camper_**** is not plural, Nightshade! I'm going with you!"**

"I am always right with these kind of things," She said in a grin and looked at Thalia. The daughter of Zeus looked away, not even wanting to know what the Love Goddess had going on up in that one-track mind of hers.

**"Thine mind must still be clouded from thine prison, Thalia Grace," Zoë shot back, "Thou shalt only hinder our movements!"**

**"I'll hinder your movement all right..." Thalia growled as she stood with a clenched fist. Naruto stepped forward and held his hands up.**

**"Hold on! If what I am slowly understanding is right, that means that I'm supposed to choose my group," the son of Apollo said, diffusing the situation for the moment, "Zoë, Artemis is your matron and leader, so I wouldn't think about leaving you behind. Choose another Hunter and join us tomorrow at the gates by dawn."**

"Well, that is one, who will the other Hunter be?" Hazel asked.

"Probably Phoebe," Thalia answered knowingly.

**"Fine. Phoebe and I shall meet thou then. **

"Called it, but can't blame her. I would've picked Phoebe, too," Thalia stated with a nod.

**She is the best tracker aside from myself and a much better healer than thou," Zoë announced.**

"Wait, but isn't Naruto a kid of Apollo?" Percy asked, "How could she be a better healer then a child of the Sun?"

"Who knows?" Thalia said with a shrug, she didn't know much of Phoebe's past and she didn't ask. That was her business.

**Naruto nodded and she turned to leave before another voice stopped her.**

**"Wait...Phoebe is the tall girl built like a tank, right?" Travis Stoll asked. Zoë slowly nodded, making him smile while Conner grinned, both boys gaining a glint in their eyes. Due to the tingling of a prank about to be sprung, Naruto took note of it and appeared behind Travis with the shirt once hidden by the brothers in his hand. He unrolled it and read it aloud.**

**"'The Artemis Hunting Tour 2004?' Seriously? A Tour Shirt laced with..." Naruto sniffed the shirt a few times before coughing, "Ugh, gross! Centaur blood? How in the Hell did you even get this?"**

**"Uh..." Travis and Conner simultaneously faltered for an answer. Naruto shook his head and tossed the shirt to Chiron, who was scowling at the boys, before he clamped down on their shoulders.**

"Drat," Aphrodite said with a pout.

"Serves you right," Artemis said, still a bit angered at the Love Goddess ailing one of her Hunters during such an important time.

**"I'll be right back," Naruto said to the council of counselors before he and the Stoll brothers vanished in a yellow flash.**

**"Ugh, those boys don't know when to quit!" Katie Gardner exclaimed with a groan. **

"You tell them dear!" The Goddess of Cereal said.

**Percy and the rest looked at her while Zoë left to prepare her fellow Hunter for their quest. Seeing that she had everyone's attention, Katie continued, "Those two were still sore about getting hurt in the Capture-The-Flag game, I heard them complaining about it as we walked in the Big House."**

**Percy glanced at where Zoë once stood and turned to grin at Athena's Daughter, "Yeah, but it sure felt satisfying to beat the Hunters. Nice plan by the way Annabeth."**

"I guess we needed some wisdom at the time," Percy chuckled to his girlfriend who smiled back at him.

"Yes, yes you did," She answered him before returning to the book.

**"I can't take all of the credit," Annabeth said sheepishly, "Naruto helped point out what needed to be improved, even if it was a small thing like him guarding the flag."**

"Hm, really?" Athena asked in slight interest.

**"How long do you think he'll be gone?" Silena Beauregard asked the others.**

**"I think the question is what is he doing to the Stoll brothers?" Mark corrected with a chuckle.**

**As if on cue, there was a chorus of pained screams echoing in the distance. Chiron looked outside the windows and narrowed his eyes, scanning the edge of the visible camp. He then looked at two specks slowly rising by the dining pavilion. To his strained eyes' relief, a light suddenly shone on the two specks. Reaching into his hanging satchel, Chiron retrieved a pair of binoculars. He looked at the specks and released a small laugh.**

**"Well...At least we won't have to worry about the Stoll brothers acting up," Chiron said with a chuckle, before handing the binoculars to the closest counselor, who happened to be Katie.**

**The dark haired girl's equally dark eyes squinted through the binoculars before she started laughing. During her fit, she passed the binoculars to Charlie Beckendorf, who did as she did upon seeing what she and Chiron saw.**

**The pattern continued until Percy received the binoculars, curious as to what had made Thalia, Grover and Annabeth fall into fits of laughter. Peering through the darkness he squinted before his eyes widened and a smile found itself on his face. Laughter shortly followed as he lowered the binoculars.**

**Out by the dining pavilion, hanging from their feet in only their underwear, the Stoll brothers were hung in a snare, which was parallel to the head of the table belonging to Artemis' Hunters.**

"Oh, ha-ha, nice one!" Hermes laughed along with everyone else.

**Up on Olympus, watching the antics, Apollo, in his natural form, turned to his younger half-brother that was busting a gut.**

**"I take it you approve of the predicament your sons are in?" Apollo asked the messenger.**

**Hermes, laughing hysterically, lifted a finger and panted. Once he had calmed down to snickers, the God of Messengers replied, "Y-yeah! O-Oh man! That kid...he's a genius!"**

**"Indeed he is!" Apollo said with a grin before boasting, "He gets it from me, of course!"**

"Oh please," Hades said with a roll of his eyes.

**"****_Right_****..." Hermes drawled with a smirk before he frowned, "Any luck on finding Artemis?"**

**Apollo's good mood fell, "No...But that's why I ****_suggested_**** to the Oracle to get my little Maelstrom on the case! If anyone can find her, he'll get it done."**

**"Yeah, but there's this thing called divine intervention. Ring any bells?" Hermes asked with an arched brow.**

**"I didn't ****_directly_**** help Naruto," Apollo pointed out before grinning, "And besides, I never ****_told_**** the Oracle to give him the quest. I just ****_suggested_**** she do so."**

"See, you did do that," Artemis scolded her brother as she was right.

**"...We need to hang out more," Hermes decided as he snickered at Apollo's method of bending the rules.**

**"Indeed we do, little bro, indeed we do," agreed the Sun God.**

"If you even _think_ about another 'bonding experience' I will _ground_ the both of you," Zeus warned the two gods in question. Apollo tried to look innocent while Hermes crossed his arms with disappointment written on his face.

"You want someone else to read?" Percy asked his girlfriend. The page turned and Percy snatched the book from her, "Annabeth!"

"Just a bit more! C'mon Percy!" pleaded the daughter of Wisdom.

"Ah, let her read," Leo said in support of the girl, "At least we get to take a break."

"Alright, fine," the son of Poseidon relented, before adding, "But no reading ahead!"

**0**

Frank sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He had a pile of playing cards in front of him, playing a game of solitaire to ease his lonesome boredom.

"Okay Frank, the Goddess of Luck seems to hate you, but you can overcome this." He said gathering the cards and shuffled them. After placing them in place in place.

He had played about 12 times, but had not won once!

Sadly, in his boredom, he forgot to check something.

He was missing the 7 of clubs.

**0**

**Done & done!**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reading Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**VII**

"And where were you?" Athena asked her aggressive brother.

Ares ran his thumb along his lips and checked for something before giving a dark grin, "Had to grab a snack. Who's reading?"

"My daughter again."

Annabeth picked up the book again and was truly tempted to read ahead, her need to know more about the blond that her other self considered her brother was a really interesting topic in her head. But, so not to be yelled at by everyone, she began to speak.

**Naruto returned to a war room full of snickers, chuckles and giggles with an accomplished smile on his face. Dusting his hands in a manner that showed he was done taking out the trash, Naruto asked, "Would anyone else like to try and hinder the quest?"**

**The teens shook their heads with smiles plastered on their faces. Naruto grinned and crossed his arms, "Good, then I can pick my group."**

**The room hushed as he took a step to the side and leaned against the wall, his eyes closing and his head ducking slightly. The counselors waited with held breaths, all weighing in their own stances and what they could bring forward.**

**Lee already knew that none of his siblings or the di Angelo siblings would be accompanying his elder brother. **

Both Apollo and Hades nodded to this. To Apollo, Naruto was already awesome. And to Hades, he would not wish his children on that quest, ever again.

**For one thing, he was an archer on par with the Hunters, so there wouldn't be a call for any more long ranged warriors. And with him being a son of Apollo, Naruto could deal with most wounds. That left two things required for this quest, one of them being close combat, which again, Naruto was good at; the other being tracking skills.**

**Granted, Naruto already had two Hunters, girls trained by their aunt in the way of the Hunt, but he'd need something else, something only one person present could bring to the table.**

**There was no surprise on Lee's face when Naruto's unique eyes opened and locked on Grover. The satyr's own eyes widened and the cheesy Ping-Pong ball he was munching on was hastily swallowed.**

**"Grover," Naruto started slowly, "What are the chances of your tracking spells being successful?"**

**"Uhh...S-seventy-five to eighty percent," Grover replied with a soft voice, "W-Why?"**

**"You're number one."**

"Go G-man," Percy said with a smile.

**Color drained from the already pale satyr's face and he swallowed dryly. There was a pause before Grover nodded and Naruto grinned, "Sweet. Now, I need two more-"**

**"I'm going," Thalia said sternly, her eyes flickering with determination and her body language daring anyone to say otherwise. **

"Wow, so eager," Piper joked, getting a few snickers from everyone but the so-called eager girl.

**Naruto sighed, but nodded. He looked around the room, everyone remaining silent as they knew what this meant. There was only one spot remaining in this quest.**

**Mark chewed on his nail in nervousness and anticipation. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the blonde's eyes linger on the Water Boy. **_**Percy Jackson**_**. It was **_**always**_** Jackson! **

"He kinda has a point," Annabeth pointed out and turned to her boyfriend, "You do kinda get into every quest somehow."

Percy just smiled sheepishly at the notion.

**The blood of Ares boiled within him and before Naruto could speak, Mark stood and snarled, "Why should **_**he**_** go?"**

**Naruto blinked in surprised at the interruption, allowing Mark to continue, "Jackson has been on his quest two summers ago! Then he interfered with Clarisse's last summer! Not this time!"**

"Ooh, dude called you out," Leo commented as he ate some popcorn.

**"Mr. Andrews-" Chiron started.**

**"It's because Jackson wants to prove me wrong," Naruto replied with a frown. Eyes shifted from the diplomatic centaur over to the older demigod, "He's so stubborn, much like many of our parents, that he's willing to break the rules just to do so. He did so last year to save Grover, an admirable reason, but now it's personal...Isn't it, Jackson?"**

**Percy frowned, "No it's not."**

**"Oh? So you wouldn't ever had tried to sneak out and help us? Not to save face? ...Would you do it if Grover or Annie were captured?" Naruto asked, challenging the boy to say otherwise. Percy frowned, well aware that had Annabeth or Grover been captured once again, he'd be foaming at the mouth to get in on this quest. **

Annabeth gave a quiet smile to her boyfriend and he gave a big one back.

**Now though, he failed to see any reason why he should go.**

**Annabeth's grey eyes stared at the blonde demigod, analyzing as always, trying to figure out why he was goading Percy. **

"Yes, please enlighten us," Percy requested with interest.

**He could just say his name, declare his choice done and leave, but for some reason he didn't. He wanted to make it seem like Percy agreed to go on this quest, like it was **_**his**_** choice, not Naruto's.**

"Well, Percy is stubborn like that…also a bit slow headed if Naruto does trick him into doing it," Thalia commented with a smile. Percy readily ignored her.

**Granted, Annabeth was upset she wasn't considered, but she **_**knew**_** Naruto. He found her before Thalia and Luke. **

"Wait what?!" Annabeth and Thalia shouted in shock and looked at each other.

"Hm, well, it explains their closeness," Aphrodite commented on lightly, but even she could tell something was…Oh, oh! Interesting.

**He was her **_**brother**_** in all but blood. He always had his own reasons for doing things.**

"Wow, so that Annabeth knows a lot about Naruto, huh?" Piper asked, man it was getting more exciting by the minute.

"Hey, now she has an awesome big bro!" Apollo grinned brightly.

Artemis groaned, "That poor, poor girl."

**That didn't mean she agreed with the way he was goading Percy.**

"Aww, Annabeth does care about soggy pants," Nico joked, getting some pretzel nuggets in the face via the daughter of Athena.

**"You are a very selfish person, Percy Jackson," Naruto said calmly, well aware that he was pushing Percy's buttons, **

"Dick move, really funny, but dick move," stated Leo with a lopsided grin.

**"You took the quest for the Master Bolt not to save the world, but your mother. You blatantly left your fellow demigods to die while trying to save a friend. In short, you haven't learned an important lesson: The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."**

Percy clenched his fists at that with teeth bared. He hated that line, he truly did. It went against his Fatal Flaw so terribly.

**Percy looked ready to deck the older demigod, or try to anyway. It seemed only Thalia or Annabeth could hit him for some reason. **

"Because we seem to know him and he doesn't mind it, I think?" Annabeth stated unsurely.

**Before he could attempt to stand, Naruto continued.**

**"However," he said, "You didn't leave any of your friends behind in return for your mother and returned the lightning bolt. You stayed behind so Clarisse could save the camp and outfoxed the misguided Son of Hermes. You do understand the lesson I cherish more than the last: 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their precious people are worse than trash'. **

"A brilliant way of life," Hestia commented softly with a gentle smile. She was liking this boy more and more.

**A lesson my father passed through my homeland before he left. **

"Amazing that sunstroke here could say that," Hermes joked, getting his brother to glare at him.

**A lesson empowered by Lady Hestia herself. And it is because of that alone that I know I can trust you at my side, despite our differences."**

**After memorizing and enjoying Percy's gob smacked face and getting a nod, Naruto looked at Mark, who was calming down, "As to why I am not bringing a camper from Ares'," he looked at Katie, who started to play with her hands and blush under his gaze, "Demeter's," a nod to Charles, who nodded back, "Hephaestus'," a wink to Silena, who blushed lightly and was briefly glared at by Thalia, "Aphrodite's," **

"Such a little charmer," Aphrodite commented with a grin and turned to Thalia, "Your other self should hurry up before one of my daughters snare him."

She giggled at the red face she had gotten from the Hunter.

**a glance at the window with a few snickers from the room, "Hermes'," a final glance at Annabeth, who nodded with disappointment on her face, "Or Athena's cabin, I can explain it simply: I need you to protect my new home."**

**The counselors sat straighter in their seats after that statement, and Mark slowly sat down. Chiron looked amazed while Mr. D calmly sipped from his Diet Coke, both looking at the blonde Guardian with hints of approval in their eyes.**

"Aww, even D likes him, a little." Apollo stated with a smile.

The God of Madness rolled his eyes, but inwardly he did begrudgingly acknowledge the words of the demigod on the screen.

**Naruto rubbed his eyes and stepped forward before leaning over the table's edge, "Look, you aren't happy with it, but it's true. Lee already knows why I'm not bringing any from his cabin. The rest of you are needed here, to train and protect our home."**

**"A good point," Chiron said, "Mister...?"**

**"You can call me Uzumaki, I'm **_**still**_** not used to the Namikaze name," the blond admitted as the tense atmosphere in the room lightened from his sheepish statement.**

**"Mr. Uzumaki," Chiron started again, "Do you have a written copy of a schedule I can introduce to the camp?"**

**Naruto grinned in a manner that unnerved those being left behind, making Lee whimper.**

**"Oh, that and more, my dear Chiron," Naruto said with a chuckle, "That and more..."**

"Well, training seems to be under new management," Athena commented lightly and had a look of appraising in her eyes. She wondered what the training would be like.

**The meeting closed shortly after that, and Naruto looked at the sky, frowning when the darkness started as his father traveled west. His aunt's planet was dimming, and was quickly following Sol's path, faster than it should've been.**

_**Dad's working overtime to cover for Auntie Arte,**_** Naruto mused with a frown, **_**Rai-Jiji must still have him on probation for finding the loophole to the 'no visiting' rule, otherwise he'd have a clone running both chariots.**_

"Geez, thanks for upping my workload, " The God of Music complained, but shut up after seeing the Master Bolt in his father's hand.

**"Naruto!" The blond turned at his name and looked at his nervous younger brother, "Hey...uh, I know you're leaving tomorrow but...Well, some of our sibs were wondering...Would you like to join us in our cabin tonight?"**

**A golden brow arched and his lips twitched upwards, "You're not trying to lessen the training are you?"**

**"...Maybe a little," Lee admitted with a sheepish laugh, "But in all seriousness, would you? We're on edge. We all felt it...Dad **_**flying**_** over us faster than he normally does."**

**Naruto nodded and brought his little brother into a one-armed hug, leading Lee back to his cabin, "Let's gather everyone up and talk. I'll leave a **Bunshin **with Hades' Children tonight."**

**The two brothers walked back to the cabin of Apollo, idly chatting and talking about possible scenarios Naruto would find himself in. Above them, Percy Jackson rode a raven colored Pegasus to who knows where in an effort to clear his head.**

"And there I go to the main problem of the quest, right there," Percy said in a low tone.

"None can fault you for not knowing the creature Percy Jackson, even I had forgotten about it," Artemis reassured the boy, getting a thankful nod in return.

**~Morning~**

**Naruto stood next to Thalia with his arms crossed as they waited on Half-Blood Hill to get started on their quest. The Hunters Zoë and Phoebe were on the opposite side, waiting impatiently and glaring at the current quest leader that was idly chatting with Grover.**

**"And then what'd Annie say?" Naruto asked, getting the full story behind the Lightning Thief quest rather than the summary he got from his employer.**

**Grover chuckled and cleared his throat before he spoke in a high voice, "'Just so you know, you drool in your sleep', I've never seen Percy so shocked in his life."**

Percy looked sheepish whilst Annabeth giggled at that memory.

**"Ten bucks says he confesses when we get back," Thalia chimed **

A few snickers were heard in the chamber. They all knew how long it took for that to happen!

**in as Naruto laughed. The blond's laughter stopped as a prank came to his mind. Like a master actor, he furrowed his brows in mock confusion.**

**"Confess to who?" Naruto asked innocently. Thalia and Grover suddenly froze and looked at each other. They knew what Naruto was like when he was protecting Annabeth, **

"Yep, you got a roadblock now Jackson," Ares joked with a mocking laugh.

**and Thalia remembers what he said he'd do to any ex-boyfriends of Annabeth's. That led her to wondering what he'd do to Luke and she shivered. Not a pleasant thought.**

Those that knew Luke also shivered; it was not going to be pretty.

**"U-Uh, well, um...It's a not-so-secret secret that uh, Percy, um..." Grover stuttered before spotting the Annabeth and Chiron approaching the Hill without said boy, "sleeps in late!"**

**Naruto chuckled and patted the satyr on the shoulder, "Relax, G, I'm in the know. You'd have to be blind not to see it."**

**"See what?" Annabeth asked as they approached. Naruto smiled at her and engulfed her in a hug.**

Percy gained a very unpleasant look on his face, making his cousins to snicker at him as Annabeth was blushing lightly.

**"My cutest widdle sister in the whole wide world!" the blond exclaimed with a grin as he spun the surprised girl in a circle. Once he set her down, he held her at arm's length with a grin; "I remember when you were just as tall as my leg, pretending to be tough while shivering in fear. Then there was that time you nearly pis-"**

"Oh Gods," Annabeth groaned as she wanted to just die in a hole. Everyone was laughing at her!

**"Shut up, Naruto!" Annabeth hissed with a red face while Thalia was grinning at the potential blackmail, **

"Of course you would," The wisdom child snipped at her friend. Thalia just shrugged, it was true.

**"Or do you want me to talk about the Goddess back in Frisco?"**

"My boy just has game!" Apollo pumped before pleading, "Which Goddess, c'mon, tell us!"

"It doesn't say. Oh, a caption, Eirene, the peace goddess?" Annabeth questioned confusingly.

**"Touché little sister, touché!" quickly chuckled out the elder blonde as he released Annabeth and looked at Chiron, ignoring Thalia's curious glare, "No Percy?"**

**"I'm afraid not," Chiron replied with a sigh, "I've looked everywhere, and after gaining entrance to his cabin, I didn't find him."**

**"Which means you're one man short," Annabeth hinted with a smile. **

"Nice, change up!" Annabeth cheered.

**Naruto frowned. **

"Or not," Jason pointed out.

**He looked at the others before he said, "We'll be right back."**

"They're going to have 'The Talk'," Leo whispered, getting pelted with snacks from Annabeth afterwards.

**Naruto grabbed Annabeth's shoulder lightly and they flashed away via Hiraishin. He led her a few steps deeper into the woods surrounding the camp before he turned and faced her.**

"Alone in the deep woods? Oh, so bold!" Aphrodite cheered.

Annabeth groaned with pink cheeks while that seemed to put Percy in a grumpy mood.

**"You can't come with me. I made my choice, Annabeth," he said softly. The girl frowned and if one looked, could see hurt in her eyes. **

Percy gave his girlfriend a one armed hug, "I think you need one." He said to her in a whisper. He got a half-hearted slap to the shoulder, which made him laugh lightly.

**Naruto sighed, "I already chose six, the prophecy mentions six turning to five anyway. Why risk it?"**

**"I just want to help," the girl pleaded. Naruto hugged her and whispered, "I know, Annie. I know. I need you here, though; to keep a level head and watch my family...You're the only one I can trust with that."**

"Oh, I really want to know more about their history," The Goddess of Love stressed irritably.

**"B-But I'm stronger now!" She protested through some sniffles, "I-It's not fair! You can't leave me again, you can't!"**

"Wow, I-I am really upset about this," Annabeth whispered in surprise. Gods, she really wanted to know what had happened between herself and the older blond.

**Naruto smiled softly and put a hand on her chin, making her look at him, "Annie, I know it's not fair. You think I want to leave my little sister behind again? There's more going on than just this, though. Try to see that. Even Athena doesn't know all."**

"Too true!" Hermes announced, getting an irritated look from his wise sister.

**"Still not fair," the younger blonde sniffled and hugged him, "Promise you'll come back...In less than seven years?"**

**"I dunno, there's a whole lot of fun things I can do in seven years..." Naruto trailed off before chuckling when she playfully hit him, **

"Once again, too true," Hermes said as he and Apollo grinned, you could do a _lot_ in that amount of time.

"Well at least she has some rein over him," Hera gestured.

**"I promise to come right back. And when you find that barnacle brain, tell him that he missed his chance to impress me, will ya?"**

"Way to go Percy, losing points already with Annabeth's big bro? For shame," Nico mock scolded.

Percy just face palmed, but was inwardly thankful he didn't have to deal with an over protective brother, just a Wisdom Goddess.

**The younger girl giggled in response before she started to calm down. After Annabeth wiped the tears away, the two returned to the group in another flash of light. Naruto looked at Chiron with a furrowed brow, "I just remembered something we should've addressed earlier...Isn't the Winter Solstice approaching?"**

**"The annual meeting is in eight days and Artemis **_**needs**_** to be there," the centaur insisted. **

"Yes, because someone is too stubborn to see the truth in front of him," Poseidon commented to his younger brother, who ignored him in favor of the story.

**Naruto nodded.**

**"A week should be enough time," he mused quietly before looking at his group, "Anyone got an idea of where to start?"**

**"West, obviously," Phoebe snapped, looking at Naruto with a glare while he rolled his eyes, "You should know. **_**You**_** got the quest."**

"Someone's snippy~!" Aphrodite sang out to Artemis. She lightly continued, "They truly fall to pieces without you."

Artemis just glared at her, but could not refute that she had a slight point.

**"Yeah, I did. And while I know going west is the endgame, we need more than that to go on," Naruto replied with a frown before looking at Grover, "Any suggestions, Grover?"**

**"I told **_**you**_** that we should-!" "Phoebe, I know you're worried, but so help me Rhea if either of you talk down to me one more time, I'll leave you here in the most embarrassing way I can think of!" Naruto snapped with a growl, **

Artemis had a frown on her young face at that remark.

"Well, it looks like sunspot even has a snapping point. Leave it to one of Arte's groupies to poke it," Dionysus stated in a drawl tone.

**making the two take a step back in surprise before narrowing their eyes at him. He took a minor breath through his nose before he spoke again, "...Grover, suggestions?"**

**Eying their current quest leader with concern and a hint of fear, the satyr said, "Well, the last spot we saw her was near D.C., right? Why don't we start there?"**

**"Picking up her trail, sounds good to me!" the guardian replied before he looked at Chiron, "I need two things before we go! First, tell Bianca and Nico that I'll be gone for a week and I want them to behave. Second, I need a car to drive to D.C..."**

**"Naruto?" Chiron asked as Naruto trailed off and spaced out. The fellow quest goers each stared at the blond as he seemed to be in his own world.**

"Another vision?" Apollo muttered with a frown. Naruto was getting a lot of those. Two in nearly one day, that was a bit more than his kids usually got.

**"**_**(Like old times, eh) Naruto?" The man from the previous dream asked as they locked eyes on each other.**_

**"**_**(Attacking civilians, I didn't think you'd sink this low to get my attention)!" He called back with burning anger as they stood in a standoff outside the Smithsonian.**_

**"**_**What are you saying?" A familiar younger demigod asked as several mercs readied their weapons.**_

**"**_**Just stay out of this, Jackson! You take the other guys, just hit them once! This one's mine!" Naruto cried out as he rushed the man.**_

"Seems the past is coming up from behind him," Ares stated with a bit of joy, "Hmph, even attacking mortals? Well, that's going to make this a bit more intense."

Ares' grin grew at the last word. He did like some intense fights.

**The vision vanished and a loud clap of skin on skin contact echoed in the clearing**

**"Ow!" Naruto cried out upon being slapped before he looked at his attacker with a pout, "Thalia-**_**chan**_**...that hurt!"**

**"Well if you didn't decide to visit la-la land while we were talking to you, you wouldn't have been slapped!" Thalia scolded the teen with a growl and a raised fist, "You're lucky I didn't punch you again!"**

**"...Personally, I think you just like hitting on me-Ow! **

Thalia was pink as she tried to cover her inflaming cheeks form the others, but failed miserable as they laughed at her.

"Man, just get a room already," Leo joked, before Jason bopped him on the shoulder with a frown, "Oh c'mon, that's funny. Other you may have a brother-in-law soon."

**Can't anyone take a joke these days?" Naruto cried out as he rubbed his arm.**

**Annabeth giggled at what she acknowledged as her two older 'siblings' flirting. She leaned over to Grover and asked, "You'll tell me if they kiss, right?"**

"See, other Annabeth agrees with me!" Leo pointed out, getting the current reader Annabeth to giggle and agree with him, too.

**"Cross my horns and stab my thigh," the satyr replied with a nod and grin, "Five cans say she kisses him in two days."**

"Why that smelly goat," The Hunter grumbled.

**"Ten drachma says they'll kiss after you find Artemis," Annabeth replied with a smirk.**

"Ah, a kiss after a big quest…that kind is just magical," The Lady of Doves sighed in content.

**"Who's going to kiss who?" "What art thou talking about?" The curious Hunters asked with furrowed brows.**

**"Naruto and Thalia ki-oof! I mean, nothing," Grover corrected himself after Annabeth elbowed him in the side. He rubbed his side and glared at her while the blonde girl smiled innocently.**

"Devious little thing you are, you know that?" Thalia said to her best friend. The child of wisdom just smiled at her knowingly.

**"Alright, break it up you two," Chiron said to the two bickering blue-eyed demigods, "I got the keys to the van right here, Mr. Uzumaki. I believe now is when we say goodbye."**

**So after a final farewell and a warning (threat) from Zoë concerning her Hunters safety, the Quest for Artemis officially began with the five quest takers piling into a fairly nice looking van. Naruto frowned at it but climbed in the driver's seat nonetheless.**

"Of course my kid would hate to ride that clunker," Apollo grinned, his kids had far better taste for cars, it was in their blood!

**A few hours passed and Naruto sighed as another sports car zoomed fast. He supposed it was his father's blood in him, but he really wanted to drive something more...stylish than a black van. He felt a bit like a creeper.**

"See, told you!" The God of Medicine gloated.

"Maybe we should tell Chiron to get a new paint job on the van," Percy said with a withheld laugh.

**"You ok, Naruto?" Grover asked from the back as he sat next to Thalia while she glared at Zoë, who was riding shotgun. **

"I do love shotgun," Thalia pointed out with a pout, damn Zoe.

**Phoebe sat on Grover's other side, not fazed by Thalia or Zoë's rivalry, preferring to glare at the back of Naruto's head for reasons unknown...most likely due to her lady's requirement of anti-man policy.**

**"It's nothing. Ah, come on Chiron, seriously? You couldn't fill the tank before we left?" he grumbled to himself as he looked at the gas gauge. Looking at Zoë, he said, "We have to stop."**

**"Then do so, quickly. The sooner I am not working with thou, the sooner I know Milady is safe," Zoë rationalized. Naruto glanced at her oddly before he shook his head and exited at a stop where he could refill the gas. He took note of a SRT8 Dodge Challenger colored a cobalt blue with black racing stripes parked nearby. A smirk crossed his face as he heard a catcall.**

"They're dead," Piper stated in finality.

**Oh, he found a solution to his problem. Just a quick prayer first.**

**Phoebe, Zoë and Thalia grit their teeth as two pretty boys that could give Apollo's preferred form (pre-Naruto retrieval) a run for his money approached them. **

"Nuh-uh, no way!" Apollo pouted, he was _far _better looking!

**They looked at Naruto with a glare and sneered at Grover. Phoebe reached for her weapons but Naruto cut her off with a shake of his head.**

**He instead approached the guys and said, "Nice ride, guys...Hey, feel up for a friendly gamble?"**

**The guys arched their brow and the apparent owner of the car stepped forward, "Sure, what'cha got in mind?"**

**"Guess what I have in my hand and you can be accompanied by my three friends here," Naruto said, gesturing to the girls with his right hand, revealing keys dangling from his index. **

"WHAT?!" Thalia shouted in rage.

**Thalia, Zoë and Phoebe looked livid. Grover bit his lip to keep from bleating in fear at the killing intent they were sending Naruto's way.**

**The two guys, seeing what was in his hand, smirked at their luck. The owner asked, "And if we lose?"**

**"They get to kick your asses," Naruto said with a grin, knowing how they had already assumed the girls were the clique chicks at a local high school, all bark and no bite. How did he know this? A way to manipulate the Mist he learned while studying under a friend of his boss. They didn't see the three tough as nail, infuriated girls ready for a bar brawl, but instead saw them as three teenage girls wearing revealing clothes and giggling.**

"Oh, nice use of the Mist," Hazel complimented with a grin.

**"We're in!" The boys cried out predictably. Naruto's grin turned evil and closed his fist.**

**"What's in my hand?" he asked, ignoring the girls radiating murder behind him.**

**"You just lost big time, dude! Your van keys are in your right hand!" the car driver proudly announced, "Now, c'mon girls! A deal's a deal."**

**"In a way you're right...but you're also very wrong," Naruto said with a smirk as he held another set, one with a disco chain dangling from the ring, "You see **_**these**_** are my van's keys. And **_**these**_**...Well, **_**these**_** are my new Challenger's keys."**

"Wow, nice sleight of hands kid!" Hermes praised with a nod. It was a great gambit.

**"W-What!?" The former Challenger owner exclaimed as he searched his pockets for his keys, "Hey! Give those back!"**

**"Oh, I would, but I believe we agreed on what would happen if you lost. Girls...don't kill them," Naruto chuckled as he walked past the two guys, who suddenly pissed themselves as their impromptu shield walked away from them, allowing all of the girls' killer intent to come flying at them. Naruto's illusion dropped and all Hell broke loose.**

"Beat the shit out of them!" Thalia called out with glee, even Artemis enjoyed the scene before her. The guys and gods were wincing at bit at what was happening.

**Naruto walked out of the rest stop's café with a latte in his right hand while a clone followed him, utilizing the Mist to appear as a bipedal Chiron dressed in a nice suit. The blond guardian snickered as the two teens were no better than a pile of crap. They were smears in the grass, still breathing but hurt immensely. The Mist shifted around them to look like two gang members.**

"Thank Hecate for the Mist, really thank her," Piper stated.

"The Mist hates me," Percy added with a frown, maybe Hecate didn't like him at times…well her daughters did try to kill him during that summer.

**Nodding to the incognito clone, he walked to the group of four. He took a sip of his latte before looking at the self-accomplished girls and Grover, "We ready to go now?"**

**The girls glared at him upon his arrival and prepared to pounce. He raised a hand, "Before you try to hurt me, let me tell you that I was playing them the whole time. Even if they had won by some miracle, you three could've kicked their asses, and then mine. I would've welcomed it. But they didn't. You got to use righteous feminine fury, Grover didn't crap himself and me? I just got a new ride and a latte. I'd say we came out pretty well."**

"He's a smooth operator~!" Apollo sung out with a smile.

**The girls gaped at him as he swiftly turned and approached the Challenger, raising the keys and pressing the alarm button. A quick beep-beep and he was opening the driver's door, pushing the seat forward and gesturing to the open space, "Ladies...and Grover...Shall we save a Goddess?"**

_**Ok, that was smooth...**_**Thalia admitted to herself as she ran over to the car and grabbed the shotgun seat. She grinned at Zoë in victory, **_**but this was better! Eat that, Nightshade! Hope you enjoy your ride in the cramped backseat!**_

"How vicious of you, Thalia! Good work," Aphrodite praised, stick to those love haters!

**Naruto winced and mentally apologized to Grover for the situation he was now in.**

_**Ah, well...He'll thank me someday,**_** Naruto assured himself with a shrug as Grover hastily climbed in while Zoë and Phoebe hesitantly followed. Zoë sitting in the middle due to being shorter than Phoebe, if only by an inch.**

**Naruto pushed the seat back, relieved that he wouldn't be squishing Phoebe and Zoë, nor would Thalia be squishing Grover. He carefully pulled out of the parking spot and then his father's blood raged. In the blink of an eye, he switched the radio on and grinned in anticipation.**

**Jet Black Stare's **_**Ready to Roll**_** came through the speakers **

"Now _that_ is riding music," The God of Music stated with a grin as he heard the melody in his head right now.

**as Naruto floored the gas and peeled out of the rest stop. The other riders went wide-eyed and Grover said what was on their minds.**

**"ARE YOU CRAZY?" exclaimed the satyr as his hands clenched the seat and the wall.**

**"Maybe a little!" Naruto laughed out as he sped past several cars and approached one hundred on the speedometer, **

"By the Gods, who did he learn to drive from?!" Annabeth exclaimed in surprise. She thought this guy was the responsible one!

**"Next stop: Washington D.C., baby! **_**Give me room to run away-y**_**, **_**feel like I'm ready to roll!**_** Whoo!"**

Apollo was humming the song and lightly rocking his head, prompting Artemis to smack him out of his own little world. The God of the Sun rubbed his arm and asked, "What? Is it over?"

"Alright, two chapters is enough," Percy interjected, recognizing the look in his girlfriend's eyes as he took the book from her before she read ahead.

"Yeah, Annabeth, get a control over that addiction," Leo joked.

Annabeth mockingly laughed back before pouting. She wanted to know what the deal was with this guy already!

**0**

Frank sighed in content. He had just finished some training and cleaned up, and now? Well, he was going to have this candy bar. Long, dark chocolate bar. It wasn't the cheap kinda either, but he thought he could spoil himself a bit. It wasn't like it was going to kill his husky figure.

As he unwrapped it to take a bite, his father appeared before him.

"Thanks kid." he said snagging the bar and disappearing once more.

Frank was speechless as he fell to his knees.

Why?

**0**

**Done & done!**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reading Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**VIII**

"I guess it's my turn," Piper said as she took the book from Percy. Jason gave her a reassuring smile, prompting her to read.

**"**_**Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy-diggy, 'diggy' said the boogie said up jump the boogie,**_**" Naruto sang along with the radio as he raced down the highway. Next to him Thalia was shaking in a mixture of fear and excitement. **

"I do love a joy ride," Thalia mused with a smile.

**In the back, Grover had passed out and was literally foaming at the mouth from the terror he was in while Zoë and Phoebe were trying to discern what was being said.**

"It's okay; it's a hard song to explain," Apollo quickly stated at his sister's curious gaze, lest she find out just how...obscene some of those lyrics were and against many of Artemis' ideals. The God of Music grinned, he loved the end of the nineties.

**Behind them, five highway patrol cars were racing after them with sirens wailing.**

"...That's new," Percy muttered, he had never been part of a police chase before.

**As the guitar solo came on, Naruto glanced at the mirror and frowned, "Tch, the fuzz...Hm...Where's the Mist when you need it?"**

"Finally!" Percy exclaimed, take that Mist karma!

**Reaching into his weapons pouch on his left leg, he pulled out a few small spheres.**

**"...Guess, I really didn't think this through," Naruto mused as he twirled the spheres in his hand before casually dropping them outside the window. The spheres touched concrete and bounced before spikes popped out. The first highway patrol car blew out tires and came to a skidding stop, making three other cars crash into it. **

Silence ensued in the chamber.

"Of course he would," Artemis said, finally finding her voice, sending her brother a look of annoyance.

"I had absolutely nothing to do with that," Apollo claimed.

"Maybe he didn't kill anyone?" Hazel guessed uncertainly.

**Thankfully, and miraculously, no one was killed.**

"Well, there you go," The Roman daughter of the Underworld King said with a puff in her chest at being right.

**"Three down, two to go..." Naruto acknowledged before seeing the D.C. lane approaching. With a grin he announced, "Time to drift!"**

**"What?" Thalia, Zoë and Phoebe asked. Naruto didn't reply, preferring to crank up the radio as Kid Rock's **_**Bawitdaba**_** repeated its chorus.**

**"Hold on!" Naruto called out as he shifted gears and went into a turn. The car's rear end skidded before allowing the momentum to turn it in a glide. The nearest highway patrol couldn't turn as well, taking longer to follow. Doing so allowed the final police car to collide with it. Naruto grinned in the rearview mirror and made a subtle gesture that would have the Mist rearrange the license plate. **

"Best demigod! Naruto is best demigod!" Apollo cheered, "He gets it from me, calling it here and now!"

"Why aren't we taught how to use the Mist more?" Leo questioned in a bit of envy. Because really, after seeing the older guy use it like he had was awesome. It would really have saved them at times.

"Not everyone can," Annabeth answered him.

**He looked at the clock and took note that the time was one-forty.**

_**Still a few more miles**_**, Naruto mused before he looked at a shaken Thalia, "Get some shut eye, Thalia-chan. You're going to need it. Just follow Grover's example."**

**Grover gurgled in his comatose state. **

"Poor Grover," Thalia said as she shook her head.

**On Zoë's other side, Phoebe passed out.**

**"See? He's without a care in the world, Hell even Phoebe is following his example," Naruto joked as he turned the radio to a classic rock and Aerosmith's **_**Sweet Emotion**_** came on. Thalia looked at him like he had grown a second head before succumbing to the fading adrenaline rush. Minutes later, she had succumbed to Morpheus' calls.**

**"Thou art insane," Zoë finally murmured, regaining her voice and head as Naruto slowed the car down.**

**"Maybe a little," he admitted once again as he smiled at her in the rearview mirror, "But it was fun!"**

**"Thou are the most annoying** man **I've **_**ever**_** met," Zoë snapped with a frown.**

"Now that is impressive," Artemis said with a smile, it was rare for Zoe to lose her composure like this. It was rather amusing to her.

**"You wound me cousin," mock pouted Naruto as he turned the radio down. He put a hand over his chest and looked at her in the mirror, "Right here."**

**"Cousin?" Zoë replied with furrowed brows. Naruto laughed softly.**

**"Yeah, you're Artemis' Hunter, right? Artemis is my aunt and she see's you as her child, hence we're cousins," he explained with a grin, "Though we're not related by blood, I still think of you and the other Hunters as my cousins."**

"That is true," Thalia commented on with a nod as it was sound logic.

**"If that's the case, why did thee convince Bianca not to join us?" Artemis' lieutenant asked with a frown, "She would've been safe from pains thy strength couldn't protect her from."**

Nico frowned at this and gritted his teeth slightly. Behind him, his father clenched one hand into a fist.

**"The reason I **_**suggested**_** she didn't join you was a factor you constantly ignore, Nightshade," the blond shot back with a frown as they drove into the nation's capital, "Bianca still had a brother that loved her and vice versa. Had I not talked to her, she'd probably taken you up on your offer, only to get distracted later on and die. A young boy would've lost a sister, a sibling. **

"Foresight?" Jason questioned.

"H-he hit the nail on the head," Hazel commented softly, rubbing Nico's shoulder as a means of support.

**A pain even **_**you**_** can understand."**

"Oh ho! Someone knows the water nymph's secret~!" Aphrodite chirped smugly.

**Zoë clenched her jaw and looked at her hands before softly asking, "How do you...?"**

**"My dad is the God of the Arts, Zoë-chan," Naruto replied softly as his eyes went back to the road, "Practically every story is in his library...true and false. I think he and my other aunt Athena have an agreement on shared space in the secret library beneath the Library of Congress. I had to go there once...worst five months of my life. While I was there, I found an interesting adaption of Herc the Jerk's Labors."**

"So he does know," Percy stated with a frown, not the best dream of his life.

"There is a secret library under the Library of Congress?!" Annabeth shouted in surprise.

"Oh great," Thalia groaned as she palmed herself in the face.

**"Thy lips shalt not spread the truth or else thou shall feel my wrath!" the Hunter hissed.**

"Someone's jumpy," Ares grunted.

**Naruto nodded, "I swear on the Styx that your past shall not escape my lips, Zoë-chan."**

**An ominous thundering was heard despite the clear skies over the snowy Washington D.C., letting the Gods know that an oath on the Styx was taken.**

"That was such a casual Oath. Wow," Piper murmured in surprise. Weren't those, like, a big deal?

**"What dost that suffix mean?" Zoë inquired after a moment of silence between the passengers, "Chan, thy use of it is confusing."**

**Naruto chuckled and looked at her in the mirror slyly, "It's a secret."**

**Despite herself, Zoë smiled softly **

"Aww, they're bonding," Thalia teased, it was fun seeing this side of Zoe.

**before her gaze turned stony and serious, "Do you-?"**

**"Yeah, I feel it." Naruto replied as he pulled in to a parking lot adjacent to the Smithsonian and they looked at the famous museums, "Something big, dark, and strong is waiting for us in one of those buildings. We'll rest for an hour before we move in."**

"Um, go now please. I'm going to be in there soon," Percy cried out in worry for his other self. Seriously, he was going to die while they napped?!

**Zoë merely nodded and shut her eyes, shortly following her fellow quest takers in the realm of Morpheus. Naruto hesitated, recalling the dreams he had been having for the past few days. More like visions.**

_**Damn is this what Shion-hime had to deal with?**_** Naruto asked himself while looking at the sky, **_**is this a joke of some kind or...Are you trying to warn me, Dad?**_

**Against his wishes, he soon followed the others into Morpheus' realm.**

**Naruto awoke with a start, sighing in relief that he didn't dream. He looked over at Thalia, reaching out and grabbing her shoulder. With a soft jostle, he whispered, "Time to get up, Thalia-chan."**

**"Ngh." The raven-haired girl grunted, rolling to her side in her seat. Sleepily, Thalia protested, "Few m're mins Whiskers..."**

"Aww, sleepy Thalia is so cute~!" Piper joked to the Hunter, getting a pink-cheeked glare from the girl.

**Naruto sighed and looked at the back seat. The others were still asleep, with Phoebe resting her head on the small window, Grover drooling on Zoë's shoulder, **

"Well...Grover's dead," Percy deadpanned and then wondered what the funeral was going to be like.

**while Zoë nuzzled into Phoebe's shoulder. The blond had to refrain from allowing his former sensei's influence reveal itself in a giggle at the two Hunters' appearances. They were very cute when they weren't glaring at you.**

Artemis smiled, they were.

**He looked at the clock and sighed. It was nearly six o'clock. Two hours later than he wanted to wake up.**

_**They're going to kill me for this, but oh well**_**, Naruto relented before he counted to three. On three, he slammed his hand on the car horn.**

**Thalia gave a surprised scream while Grover bleated in shock.**

**Two daggers drove themselves through his seat and the tips struck his back. Naruto inhaled sharply as the very tips passed his skin. **

"A foolhardy move nephew," Artemis scolded.

**His hand went to his bracelet and a soft red glow came from it. After the daggers were withdrawn, he felt his back embrace the burning feeling that came from his cursed healing.**

**He forced a laugh as glares came at him from around the car and explained himself, "Well, I had to get you up somehow."**

**"Thine sense of humor is amazing..." Zoë drawled out before glaring at Grover, who she noticed had a trail of spit from his mouth to her shoulder, "If thou wishes to keep what makes thy a man, thou shalt never drool on me again!"**

"Farewell good goat, I will miss thee," Thalia joked. Annabeth and Percy both bowed their heads.

**"S-sorry! My bad! D-Do you want me to clean it off? O-Okay! Okay! No drooling and no touching, got it! Do me a favor, Thalia? Get me out of the car!" Grover screamed in a higher pitch as a dagger pressed itself against his disguised leg.**

"Ouch, that is going to hurt," Annabeth winced.

**"Leave him alone, Nightshade!" Thalia snapped before complying with Grover's urgent scream.**

"And other Thalia to the rescue!" Leo cheered.

**Naruto sighed and rubbed his head before he got out as well and pulled the seat forward. Phoebe got out and nodded once to him, who he smiled at, before it fell into a frown as Zoë glared at him.**

**"I shall drive next time," she informed him and followed up with a pointed poke of his chest, "Thou will be the drooling satyr's pillow!"**

"NO!" Percy and Thalia shouted in fear. Zoe was never allowed to driver, ever!

**"Are you sure you're not mad because it wasn't me on your shoulder?" he joked only to get a dagger sliced at him, "Okay, okay! So you're not a morning person...geez."**

"Oh, I just love the way he messes with the little ice princess!" The Goddess of Love gushed, it was so funny.

**"The Mist is thick today," Phoebe commented with a frown before kneeling down and running her hand through the snow, "And the powder is shifted. Something powerful came through here."**

**Naruto took a deep breath and embraced what little of nature he could with Pan's minor blessing, his pupils becoming rectangular slightly as he did. He exhaled and let it leave him, before he had a coughing fit from the faint dark taint in the air. He clutched his chest and looked at the National Air and Space museum as he coughed. **

"So, he met Pan," Nico commented, "He's doing a lot of things that we haven't even done yet."

**Grover and Thalia looked at him worriedly.**

**"I'm fine," he reassured them with a soft cough afterwards. Clearing his throat, Naruto continued, "We're not alone. Two strong taints are in there along with a familiar...Come on! We have to go!"**

**He ran to the Museum in question, jumping over the hood of an approaching car and ignoring it while his remaining quest takers called after him. He looked back at them before looking at the museum in question. He could teleport them there, but they don't have the blessing he and his father have to get through the Hiraishin without consequences. Well, Thalia might have, but the others didn't.**

"Special passage for his future girlfriend no doubt," Annabeth joked with a smile, getting rolled eyes from her friend.

**Gritting his teeth, he called back at them, "Take the car, keys are in the ignition! I'll meet with you at the Air and Space Museum!"**

**Not waiting for a reply, he built chakra in his legs before taking what even Superman would call an impressive leap. Once again, he was aware that Thalia would probably grill him for how he did that, but at the moment he just didn't care.**

_**Not them! Anyone but them! Please tell me I'm wrong...**_**Naruto prayed to the Olympians as he raced towards the chakra signatures that he recalled all too well.**

**Percy skid back as the guy with white eyes struck him with an open palm from behind. He groaned and recalled how he got into this situation.**

**After saving the creature he named Bessie with Blackjack's help and talking to his mother about her new relationship, he arrived too late for the quest. Annabeth told him that they were heading for D.C., along with other things he might have blocked out, so he headed there with Blackjack after he swiped Annabeth's Yankees hat. **

"You WHAT?!" Annabeth raged towards her boyfriend.

"Other me, other me!" Percy pointed out in a panic. His panicked expression managed to make his girlfriend back off, for now anyway.

**She'd probably skewer him for it, but he figured he could use it and give it to Naruto as soon as they met up and pull a lie out of his ass...before it would backfire upon their return to camp.**

**Percy arrived in D.C. at five thirty-five and decided to explore the museums, having not been there before, and started with the National History Museum. It was outside the door that he spotted Thorn. Pulling Annabeth's hat out, he put it on his head and embraced the shadows, ignoring the shiver that went down his spine as he did, following Thorn stealthier than a ninja. -Meanwhile, Naruto felt the urge to slap Percy upside the head.- **

"Yeah Percy, Naruto is a legit ninja, he doesn't need an inviso-hat," Nico mocked teasingly, "Besides, like you could ever be a ninja."

"Oh shut it zombie boy, go eat some brains," retorted the son of Poseidon.

**Thorn regrouped with a large man dressed in a business suit and Luke Castellan. Percy's eyes narrowed at his presence, wondering why he looked so pale.**

**The businessman was revealed to be The General and he revealed three adults all dressed oddly to help with the "interfering Son of Apollo" as Thorn called him, his voice filled with distaste. The strangely dressed adults had furrowed brows, looked confused, and then started speaking a type of Japanese. Luke looked weary at the three and asked how they could be useful if they were mere mortals. The General laughed and ordered the one wearing a green jumpsuit to kick one of the Cyclops standing guard as hard as he could in the head.**

**Percy winced when he saw the kick snap the monster's neck, but he did notice the teen had hesitated for a moment. He wanted to hear better, and tried to sneak closer. That's when the woman with her hair in buns threw a knife in his direction. **

"And this is why; you don't try to sneak up on a ninja, Percy. They will kill you," Apollo joked with a grin.

**The white-eyed guy's eyes bulged and he said something that made the room look in his direction.**

**"So, an eavesdropper from the enemy!" The General snarled before pointing at him, "Hyuuga! (Seize him!)"**

**"Hai!" The man said with a nod before racing towards him and jabbing two fingers in his direction. Percy was struck and his illusion fell, the Yankee's hat being sent sliding down the hall. Luke snarled at him.**

**"PERCY JACKSON! KILL HIM!" Luke ordered.**

**So Percy did what would work in most situations, he ran.**

**Or at least...he tried to.**

**"(Scum like you has no chance against the) Hyuuga (eye)!" the man, Hyuuga, announced. Percy growled and reached into his pocket for Riptide, uncapping the pen as he pulled the weapon out. The blade extended and slashed outwards...but went right through the Hyuuga like smoke.**

**"Oh man..." Percy groaned as he capped Riptide again and turned to run.**

"If Luke said they were mortals, why would you slash at them moron?" Thalia asked and Percy shrugged, it wasn't like he had any other weapon on him. Plus he wasn't that good at hand to hand combat at the time.

**Only now...he didn't have to.**

**"Get down, Jackson!" Naruto ordered as he leapt at the raven-haired teen. His fist was clenched shut and reared back. Percy ducked under the flying teen, allowing Naruto to punch Hyuuga in the face and making the man stumble back from the blow as a tooth flew from his mouth.**

"Here he comes to save the day~!" Leo sang out in a dramatic tone.

**Naruto growled as he landed in front of Percy, separating his pursuers from him. Naruto narrowed his eyes and spoke, "(Team) Gai! (What the Hell are you three doing here?)"**

**"NARUTO!" The three adults cried out in a mixture of surprise and elation.**

**Luke looked at the teen with wide eyes, "N-Naruto!?"**

**"Castellan." Naruto coolly said before he glared at Neji. He turned his head and without removing his eyes from his former accomplice, said to Percy, "Get out of here and go to the Air and Space Museum. The rest will meet you there. We'll talk about being on time in a bit."**

**"And leave you here alone?"**

"Uh, Percy, I think you are kind of a hindrance at this point of time," Jason pointed out politely, getting a pout from said boy.

**"Just move, Jackson!" Naruto barked. He glared at the occupants of the room, daring them to make a move as Percy started to retreat. He scowled at the monsters and the intrigued General, who sat forward in his makeshift throne.**

**"So **_**you're**_** the Sun God's offspring from the Hidden Continent?" The General asked, arching a brow on his chiseled face, "Not very impressive. Kill -"**

**Before he could order the blonde's death, a collapsible bow appeared in Naruto's hand and he fired multiple arrows at a time at the Monsters in the room. Within seconds, showers of golden dust fell around them, while Team Gai stared in shock.**

"Skill, aim, and blazing genes of awesome flow through him!" the Sun God gushed, "That was boss!"

The demigods agreed with him on that.

**"Him..." The General finished dryly before catching the arrow sent at him with one hand. The General bellowed in laughter before he looked at the blonde with a grin, "Impressive boy! Truly you have your father's skill!"**

"Well if even Atlas praises him, you know he is doing something right," Poseidon commented, as he hadn't seen skills like that since his son Orion.

**"And you have **_**your**_** father's ass for a face," Naruto shot back with a scowl **

"Zing!" Hermes jeered.

**before glaring at Team Gai, "How did you ensnare them in your plan?"**

**"Humph, where do you think the Hidden Land came from? You grandfather and his brothers weren't powerful enough to create it, **_**boy**_**," The General sneered.**

The Elder Brothers looked a bit put out at that.

**"Figured as much," Naruto grumbled before he put his bow away and glared at Luke, "You're going to make your escape while I fight my old friends, Luke, but know this...If we ever meet again on the battlefield: I **_**will**_** kill you. I don't give second chances anymore."**

The demigods of the Battle of Manhattan winced along with Hermes, this did not bode well for the child of the thief.

**Luke's face twisted into a scowl, "You have one chance to join me, Naruto."**

Apollo scoffed, "Not a chance."

**"You can take your offer and shove it up your ass!"**

"Or do that," The Sun God added.

**"Your loss, Uzumaki!" Luke snarled back, "KILL HIM!"**

**Team Gai stared blankly at Naruto as Neji got to his feet and looked at The General, "(Our contract is terminated. We will keep him from following you, and fulfill our part of the bargain as you have fulfilled yours. Tell your associate that he can no longer order us around.)"**

"Gutsy for a mere mortal," Hephaestus grunted as he looked on.

**The General scowled before rubbing his nose's bridge. Damn shifty mortals...he forgot what a pain it was to employ people from the Hidden Lands. They weren't affected by the Mist like regular mortals were, so they couldn't be tricked into working for them. Not to mention nearly all of them had traces of Titan blood in their systems, **

"Wait, so all of Naruto's people have a bit of Titan blood in them?" Annabeth wondered, how did that work?

**Godly blood as well in a minority.**

"And it seems that demigods from there are a rarity," Athena added with a calculating stare. She wondered if she had a child from there in this other dimension.

**"(Fine!)" The General snapped, "We retreat!"**

**"B-But General!"**

**"NOW!"**

**The teen nodded in acceptance as he and The General exited through another room. Naruto tried to chase but was kept at arms length by Lee as he leapt forward with a kick.**

**The blonde Guardian blocked the attack and snarled, "(Stay out of my way,) Lee! (I have to get them)!"**

**"(I wish I could) Naruto-kun (but we're under orders from Hokage-sama herself to bring you home)," Lee replied as he jumped back, "(Let's just go. Seven years is far too long, my youthful friend.)"**

**"Grr, (Dammit) Lee!** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" five clones appeared alongside Naruto and they fell into the first stance of Frog Kata, the original muttering "(I don't have time for this.)"**

**"(Just come back with us,) Naruto!" Tenten pleaded, reaching in her satchel for a few shuriken, "(We're here to help you!)"**

"Idiot mortals, you have no idea what you have gotten into," Hades drawled, but glad he had employed someone powerful to protect his children.

**"(If that were the case you'd have let me go after them!)" Naruto roared, "ATTACK!"**

**Lee ducked under a sudden high roundhouse, but didn't move fast enough to avoid the simultaneous sweep kick that a clone used. He fell to his back and quickly defended himself from multiple strikes. When he could, Lee used a handspring backflip to get out of the way.**

**"(YOSH! Your flames of youth are still burning brightly,) Naruto! (But you have to stop or I will use force!)" Lee 'warned' as he fought. The original and clone double-teaming him glared at the scarily similar Maito Gai clone Rock Lee had grown into. The only thing off was his eyes...they were still freakishly big.**

**Meanwhile, Neji scowled as he defensively fought against Naruto's clone. The blonde was using a style he hadn't seen before and was also using his bow in tandem. He went for a Jyuuken strike to the side, but it was slapped away by the clone's hand. He went for a strike at the arm, but the clone redirected it with a backhanded slap. The bow suddenly collided with the side of his head. His growing temper reached the breaking point as he was struck by a ranged weapon.**

"Greek hand-to-hand at its best," Ares grinned. Forget that fancy foreign crap, the classics were the best.

**"(Stop this childishness,) Naruto! (It's time to come home!)" Neji ordered as he jabbed at the clone.**

**"(Maybe I don't want to go! Maybe I've got things to do here!)" The original snarled as he used** Kawarimi **to swap out with his clone, while the clones kept Tenten and Lee separated. Naruto spun his bow around so that the string was facing Neji. He leapt up as Neji went for a full on palm strike to the shoulder and spun in the air. His arm wielding the bow shot out and Neji found out the hard way what an arrow felt like **

"Ouch, I remember that one," Hermes said, still feeling the phantom pain his brother gave him for stealing his cows before their father intervened. Apollo snickered, making the Thief God shudder.

**as Naruto flung the Hyuuga over his shoulders with the additional help from his bow. Neji impacted with a statue of Aphrodite, nearly knocking the marble pillar over before he slid down with a groan. He stood and narrowed his eyes as Naruto clenched his teeth.**

**"(I don't have the **_**time**_** for this!)" Naruto raged as he and his clones regrouped and readied their bows, "(That's it, I'm ending this!) **HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU!**"**

**Lee, Tenten and Neji paled. Naruto's **_**true**_** heritage was revealed upon his fifth year as an MIA shinobi, being the son of an elite kunoichi and the Yondaime Hokage. The news spread fast and now all shinobi villages were searching for the heir to the Namikaze estate just for this reason:** **To discern and replicate the infamous** Hiraishin no Jutsu

"That's it? They want him back just so they could learn that move! Assholes," Thalia snarled in disgust. The other demigods agreed with this and felt disgusted at the notion.

**that turned the tide of a war that they needed now more than ever. The fact that Naruto knew it now did not bode well for them.**

"Oh, that's why. They want the runt to be their little weapon. Funny how many half-bloods turned out that way," Ares pointed out. The sound of some war did excite him, though.

**The clones and the original vanished in yellow flashes. Team Gai regrouped in the center and went back to back. Unfortunately, this sealed their fate, as the clones reappeared on the upper balcony with arrows drawn.**

**"FIRE!" Naruto ordered as he released one of his specially crafted arrows. They were gifts from his uncles Hermes and Hephaestus. **

Said Gods grinned at each other.

**There were several variations, but the one he was using right now-.**

**"(Yosh, it is sleeping gas!)" Lee announced as he covered his mouth with his arm, quickly being copied by his teammates.**

**"(Flammable gas,)" Naruto corrected as he pulled an arrow blessed by Hephaestus out and it ignited with Greek fire, "(A gift from my uncle)."**

**Neji's eyes narrowed in confusion. From what he knew and was briefed on, the Yondaime was a war orphan found by a returning Leaf kunoichi. **

"You idiots didn't know that I was a God, little man," Apollo jeered with glee. He didn't _really_ like these guys. Trying to take his awesome son away, the jerks.

**Did Naruto find the original home of the Yondaime when he was abducted? **

"Hey, I did NOT kidnap my own kid!"

**There were so many questions, and due to their apparently irrational choice to take the mission that specifically named Naruto as a possible foe, Neji felt that the blonde wouldn't be answering those questions anytime soon.**

**"(Fire)," Naruto ordered softly as he let the arrow fly. Neji's eyes widened and he activated the** Kaiten**, deflecting the arrows and clearing the gas from his team. As soon as he stopped however, an arrow landed directly between his feet.**

**It had an odd cylinder protrusion just beneath the tip and he swore that he heard beeping.**

**Tenten's eyes narrowed as she studied the arrow, "Neji-kun (is that arrow beeping)?"**

**Boom.**

**Naruto lowered his arm from his face after the low powered explosive arrow went off. **

"Exploding arrows, why don't we have exploding arrows?" Thalia asked the Moon Goddess who just shrugged. The Goddess preferred subtlety then Michael Bay amateur remakes.

**The members of Team Gai were out cold in the center of the room, making Naruto frown. He leapt down and prepared another arrow while his clones kept more explosive arrows at the ready.**

**Naruto reached Neji first and checked his pulse. Still alive. He put a hand on the Hyuuga's head and softly whispered:**

**"**_**God of Medicine, grant me this favor; show me this man's injuries, for your skills never waiver.**_**"**

"I know they don't," Apollo boasted.

**Naruto's eyes shut as a picture of Neji's body appeared in his head. Colors of red, yellow and orange appeared all over. Yellow showed minor injuries, orange intermediate and red being critical. Neji's head was critical, but that was from the flash of the explosion. Naruto felt bad about nearly blinding his old friend, but he was on a mission that opposed the Hyuuga's.**

**After checking Lee and Tenten for injuries, Naruto bound them in a roll of ninja wire he found in Lee's pouch. He then wrote a quick letter in Greek and slapped it on Lee's head. A brief flash of light later and the three Konoha shinobi were back in their village, just outside the hospital.**

**"Thanks uncle Herm!" Naruto called to the ceiling **

"Special delivery, here is your order of people who got their asses handed to them," The God of Thieves joked with mirth filled eyes.

**before he left that museum and headed for the Air and Space Museum. He had a water boy to chew out and a chewing out of his own to get through.**

"Well, at least he admits that he is going to get one, too," Annabeth consoled her boyfriend as his other self was about to get a lecture.

**On Olympus, Hermes was zipping through the halls and ducked past the muses, hurrying towards his brother. He arrived at the entrance to the Sun God's quarters and barely managed to duck underneath a bust of said god's head as it was thrown out of the room.**

**Apollo snarled in anger as he stood over a desk with a map belonging to his twin on it. He growled to himself, "Come on...I should've found her by now! What kind of prophecy god am I?"**

**"See, even the other you has off days," Artemis pointed out to her twin.**

**"This means nothing," Apollo retorted, although he understood how the other him felt.**

**"Apollo?" Hermes asked as he entered, "You just threw your fourth era head out the door, you alright?"**

**"No! No, I'm not alright!" the elder god snapped as he looked at the God of Messengers, "I've been searching for days, scouring her favorite hunting spots when I drive the chariot and trying to peer into the future for any hints, but I've gotten nothing!"**

**"Calm down, anger doesn't suit you," Hermes said to his brother, "That's Ares' thing."**

**Apollo took a deep breath before he sighed and rubbed his head with one hand, "I...I suppose you're right. I just...I can't fail her...not like...not like I did last time. Not like I did with Orion."**

**Artemis was stoic as Apollo flinched slightly at that one.**

**"What happened back then wasn't your fault, Apollo," the younger god said softly, "Listen, I know this is the wrong thing to say but...just take a few days off. Let Naruto and the demigods find her."**

**"Yeah...Speaking of my little Fishcake, what's he been up to?" Apollo asked, trying to get his mind off his twin sister if only for a moment, "He sang to me a moment ago, but I just pulled an auto-grant on that request."**

**"It's as we feared," Hermes said after a long silence, "The Hidden Nation is being contracted by the enemy. Naruto just fought three Konoha Nin."**

**Apollo frowned, "He had you send them back, didn't he?"**

**"He did," Hermes replied, "It's only a matter of time before they contract Iwagakure."**

**Apollo turned away and looked over at a picture of his son, his genin graduation picture, on a wall amongst several other children. These were the ones he favored over the years, the ones for who he felt the most pride and the most guilt. Another picture was right beside Naruto's, the picture that the teen in question kept on his person at all times.**

**Apollo walked over to the wall and ran his hand over Kushina's face and thought; **_**Our son is going to deal with my sins...Please forgive me, Kushi-chan...Because I won't be able to help him this time.**_

"Is that his mother's name?" Artemis inquired, still curious about the woman that had been mentioned before.

"Sounds more like a pet name," Hermes said with a grin, making Apollo look away and cross his arms with a pout.

"...Who goes next?" Piper asked.

Annabeth went to open her mouth, but Percy gave her a look. It wasn't often he could tell her no, but she had to get her addiction to books under control. Especially if she would read ahead when everyone was reading together.

**0**

Frank had his face against the table he was sitting at while nursing a juice box, "It's sooo quiet." He said with a slur. He had somehow gotten drunk off a juice box…Bacchus would be proud.

Only the maddening drip of the tap against some dishes in the sink was his sole companion.

So quiet he thought with a sob.

_~Up on Olympus~_

"Did you hear something?" Leo asked Hazel.

The girl shook her head, "No, what was it?"

"I dunno, desperation?"

**0**

**Done & done!**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Reading Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**IX**

"Well since all the kiddies have read," Apollo began as he snapped his fingers, the book appearing in his hands, "Time for a master to have a chance at it."

"Funny, I forgot you could read," Artemis quipped.

Apollo mockingly laughed before he read, "Chapter IX."

**Naruto ran out of the Natural History Museum just in time to catch sight of a disguised Cyclops carrying five kittens. Now normally, he would've just either ignored the sight or attacked and then left, but the kittens had something he couldn't get enough of.**

**Orange fur.**

_**Orange **_**fur.**

**...**

_**Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, MINE! **_**The eccentric teen thought **

"Well, he must love the tee-shirts at camp," Annabeth joked with a smile.

**as he adjusted his footing and built chakra up in his legs. **_**Time for a Food Kart Destroyer!**_

**Naruto leapt up almost twenty feet into the air and arced slightly before coming back towards the ground feet first. Using the small gap between his feet as a reticule, Naruto aimed at the side of the cyclops' head. A second later, and his feet collided with the force of a freight train behind them thanks to gravity's intervention. The cyclops went flying and as a result, the kittens were dropped in the snow, mewing adorably out of freight.**

"Now that was a kick, whoo!" Ares cheered, that was a sweet double shot.

**Naruto grinned as he watched the cyclops soar into the nearest tree...and through it. That one would be waking up with a bad headache. The blonde's unique eyes looked down at the kittens and he grinned. Cute **_**and**_** Orange? That would be what his dad would call a 'win of epic proportions'.**

**Kneeling down, Naruto picked the closest one up and examined it. Two small fangs protruded from its upper jaw and came out over the bottom. Almost like a...no, that'd be stupid!**

"Are there any vampire cats in the legend?" Leo asked with a tilted head, only to get a playful slap on the shoulder from Piper at the lame joke.

_**I should ask dad if he has any prehistoric animals as a symbol...because if he doesn't, well he does now!**_

"Well they're cute, so maybe," Apollo shrugged.

**Naruto mused as he began stroking the little cat's head and getting a purr in response. As much as he wanted to continue playing with the kitten he dubbed Ranger, Naruto knew that he had to get a move on. And so with another piece of paper and his spare blanket, Naruto gathered the five kittens up, comfortably wrapped them up and put the new address on the blanket. But not before he ripped a piece of his shirt off and used it to mark Ranger as his.**

"Wow kid; two within an hour? I have other things to do ya know!" Hermes cried out in distress.

**A second later, Chiron looked down as a bundle appeared before him, moving and oddly enough mewing. Grabbing the piece of paper hastily pinned to the blanket by a ninja knife, the centaur read the message before paling. To his fear, one of the kitten heads popped out and mewed at him.**

**"What Mr. D told you was partially true. However!" Chiron would later proclaim after he revealed the kittens to the campers, "I did not, nor will I ever, scream like a 'little girl'!"**

**He then dispersed the remaining four kittens to the Athena Cabin, a gift specifically for Annabeth and to act as a cabin guard when older; **

"Yes! I get a sabertooth tiger kitten!" Annabeth squealed girlishly, before coughing into her hand to regain her composure. Which failed miserably as people still snickered at her.

**the Aphrodite Cabin, because they nearly demanded they have one, would then lend the cat to Hephaestus' cabin once grown; the Demeter Cabin, for the same reason as Athena's new kitten; and the last kitten went to the Hunters of Artemis as a gift from their cousin. **

"Hm, I have never seen one really. They do look adorable," Artemis commented softly.

**The Hades' and Apollo Cabins would share responsibility over Ranger until Naruto returned.**

**Back at the plot, **

"Fourth wall!" Leo shouted.

**Naruto resumed his journey to the Air and Space Museum, arriving through the doors and easily spotting his group. Thalia and Zoë were nearly butting heads, but Grover and for some reason Phoebe were holding them back. This struck him as odd as Naruto assumed Phoebe would've let Zoë get in a fight with the raven-haired demigoddess. The blond then took note of the nervous Percy standing to the side, looking guilty and shifting uncomfortably.**

"Hm, I wonder what he did wrong," Annabeth wondered sarcastically as she gave the boy in question another glare, making her boyfriend squirm.

**"Jackson!" Naruto called as he approached the boy, grabbing the front of his shirt with both hands and lifting him off the ground, **

"Punch him in the face!" Ares called out, "Also take his lunch money!"

"Shut up, Ares," Poseidon snapped with a glare.

**"Where the Hell were you, huh? And what the Hell are you doing with Annie's cap?!"**

**"I...I was called out to help a friend the night before you left," Percy replied before looking around, "And...and...uh...Annabeth...lent her hat to me?"**

"Percy, that was pathetic," Hermes said in a disappointed tone to his cousin and turned back to story. Percy hung his head. He just couldn't win so far in this chapter.

**Naruto's eyes narrowed before he sighed and released Percy, letting the boy fall to his ass. The blond pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh of irritation. So he now has a late quest member that stole a very important item from his little sister, along with a satyr that reminded him of the Cowardly Lion at times, a punk demigoddess that was in the midst of a spat of some kind with a women-are-holier-than-thou Hunter, and another Hunter that seems to be on the fence of hating his guts due to his gender or some other personal issue.**

**Then he has the Shinobi to worry about. He had thought of them before his life as a demigod changed for the worse, i.e. dying, but lately they hadn't been much of a thought. Of course the Titans would know about the Elemental Nations, it was home to the perfect mercenaries one could ask for if said employer was supernatural.**

"Joy, so we've got to fight these guys, too?" Nico asked.

Jason frowned at the thought of fighting people that were nothing more than money for hire. It just rubbed him the wrong way.

**The new question on his mind was, how did Team Gai end up in Washington, D.C. in the first place?**

**The other members of the group, who had stopped to watch Naruto and Percy's interaction, were now staring at their leader questionably.**

**"Where were you, Whiskers?" Thalia all but demanded as she stepped forward.**

**"Checking out the Natural History Museum," Naruto said with another sigh before looking at Percy, "Found that idiot facing our ol' friend Luke and The General."**

**"He was here? Was Lady Artemis with him?" Phoebe inquired. Naruto shook his head.**

**"Auntie Arte is still to the west, but they were here for a reason," the blonde crossed his arms and frowned, "And they were packing some secret weapons..."**

**"Hey, who were those guys anyway?" Percy asked, getting all eyes on him. The raven-haired boy sighed and told them what he had heard and seen before leaving the Natural History Museum. He described the sickly Luke being ordered around by The General, the death of Thorn, and then he brought up the subjects that made Thalia glare at Naruto.**

"Someone's in trouble~!" Hazel sung playfully.

**"The one with big eyes said his name happily, like he was seeing an old friend after a long time," Percy finished, making Naruto glower at him.**

"Nice one Percy, making problems for the quest leader. Good job," Thalia mocked him.

_**Great...Now I'm going to-**_**"OW! Let go of my ear! What are you, my mother?" Naruto asked as Thalia grabbed the appendage and pulled him down.**

"Yes, drama!" Aphrodite cheered.

**"Who were they?" Thalia asked through gritted teeth, "Tell us!"**

**"We have a right to know," Percy said with a frown, "If they're helping the Titans-"**

**"They are not **_**helping**_** the Titans!" Naruto snapped as he slapped Thalia's hand away. **

"Yes, they are," Percy said in annoyance.

**He glared at the group, "They're **_**my**_** problem, alright? If they show up again, I'll deal with them myself."**

**"If they **_**were**_** keeping thou from pursuing Castellan and The General, then thine foes **_**were**_** helping the Titans," Zoë said with a frown, "They are **_**our**_** problem."**

**"She's got a point, Naruto," Grover pointed out, "Like it or not, they're our problem now, too."**

**"I won't...Does anyone else smell catnip?" Naruto asked as he sniffed the air. The Hunters followed suit and Grover's eyes widened as he took in the scent.**

**"Don't change the subject, Whiskers!" Thalia growled only for her ire to be interrupted by Phoebe who was looking up.**

**"He's not changing the subject, he's saving our lives! Everyone move!" the Hunter ordered. **

"Good nose," Artemis praised, he smelt the Lion even before her Hunters, before Zoe.

**The six teenagers moved out of the way as a shadow covered them and a roar hit their ears. Landing in place where they used to be was a lion, large enough to be a pick-up truck. Its fur nearly matched Naruto's hair in color, but glistened and gave off a more molten gold appearance, as its claws shined and looked silver. Gleaming fangs were exposed and dripping with saliva.**

**"Oh great..." Naruto grunted as he pushed himself to his feet. He looked at Zoë and called out, "Zoë! You and Phoebe get to higher ground! Cover us!"**

**While she didn't enjoy being ordered around by the blond demigod, Zoë did as she was told. She helped Phoebe get to her feet and they retreated to the stairway. Meanwhile, Thalia and Percy were deflecting the lion's claws with their weapons.**

**Naruto grabbed Grover by the arm and pulled him to his feet, "You have got to lay off the enchiladas, G! Get to cover!"**

**"What are you gonna do?" Grover asked as the blonde turned and pulled out his bow.**

**"I'm gonna skin me a lion," Naruto replied **

"Oh nice, get that jacket kiddo!" Apollo cheered with a whistle.

**as he pulled an arrow back and let it fly. To his shock, the arrow bounced off the large cat's fur like it was nothing. Groaning, he notched another explosive arrow and flicked the side of the nock. The arrowhead was primed and started to beep.**

**"Thalia-chan! Jackson! Incoming!" Naruto warned as he let the arrow fly. The two demigods turned and saw the blonde release his weapon of choice. It landed right beneath the lion's forepaws. The lion looked down just as the weapon detonated, making it roar in pain at being blinded. **

"Nice," The quest goers cheered. That thing was a pain.

**Its swipes became more violent and vicious, but wild and unfocused, allowing the two demigods to regroup with Naruto.**

**"What is that thing?" Percy asked through his panting.**

**Naruto notched another customized arrow and replied, "The Nemean Lion. Don't you read?"**

**"Dyslexia."**

**"That's not an excuse," Naruto replied with a grunt **

"It really isn't Percy," Annabeth chastised with a wag of her finger. Percy rolled his eyes in disagreement.

**as he sent the arrow flying and it passed through the armor like skin into the lion's shoulder and he groaned, "Tank piercing tips work? Seriously? I've only got five of those things..."**

"…He has tank piercing arrow tips?" Jason questioned, where in the world do they have those?

**"Why?" Thalia asked curiously. Naruto looked at her and absently fired a flash bang arrow.**

**"Why not?" he countered, "Situations like this for one."**

**"Then use them!" Percy urged.**

"Wow, Percy. Desperate much?" Nico questioned.

**Thalia looked at the boy like he was an idiot, **

"Which he is," Thalia agreed with her other self.

"Hey!" indignantly cried out said boy.

**"What if we have to deal with something harder than that things' skin, Percy?"**

**"Oh...Right..." Sheepishly replied the teen before he looked around. Arrows were flying at the lion from all sides, keeping it in place as it roared in defiance.**

**"How was it defeated last time?" Percy asked, racking his brain for ideas.**

**"Herc the Jerk choked it out," Naruto replied as he reached for another arrow, "Hey, Thalia-chan, why don't you go try?"**

**"Pass," Thalia replied **

"Smart choice," The Hunter agreed, but looked peeved that her 'love interest' would suggest that during a time like this.

**as she watched one of Phoebe's arrows get crushed beneath the lion's massive paw, "You wanna go take a whack at it, Barnacle Brain?"**

**"Uh, no thanks." Percy's eyes landed on the food stand and he said, "Cover me! I've got an idea!"**

**"Glad you do!" Naruto called back before looking at Thalia, "You gonna go help him or not?"**

**"I'm not suicidal," the girl countered before glaring at him, "Unlike some people."**

"'I'm not suicidal,'" Percy repeated with a pout, causing Annabeth to pat his cheek with a look of support on her face.

**"Not the time, Thalia," Naruto replied with a frown **

"Wow, low blow Thalia, he didn't even use your nickname," Piper chuckled out.

**as he took another shot. The lion roared in annoyance. Naruto felt at his quiver and did a count. He scowled, "Shit! I'm running low and the rest of my things are sealed away."**

**He looked at the Hunters, "Phoe-chan, Zoë-chan, how are you on arrows?"**

**"Phoe-chan? You bastard, don't give me a nickname!" Phoebe snapped as she fired off another shot.**

"Well, I think it was cute," Aphrodite commented on lightly, "Order knows she could try to be a bit more feminine."

"My Hunters can act whichever way they wish," Artemis argued in a stern manner.

**"If this continues we'll be out of this quiver. We have more stored up, but I'd rather not lose a full quiver of arrows to a mangy cat!" Zoë replied before glaring down at the blonde from her spot on the stairs, "Do not give nicknames to the Hunters, Uzumaki!"**

**"You girls are no fun," Naruto replied **

"Even in a life and death situation he is laidback," Hazel commented with a giggle. She turned to Thalia and slyly continued, "Seems to balance out your gruff nature well."

The Hunter eloquently stuck her tongue out in response.

**before his eyes widened and he wrapped an arm around Thalia's waist, "Down!"**

**The two of them dropped to the ground as the Nemean Lion swiped a chunk of the ground in their direction. Thalia blushed lightly as Naruto held her against him **

"Sweeping her off her feet even in mid-fight? He is good," The Lady of Doves approved.

**before pushing herself off of the blonde.**

**"Thanks," she murmured as she helped the Guardian to his feet.**

**"Not a problem, Thalia-chan," Naruto replied before he notched another arrow. He grinned at her as the arrow flew, "I live for pretty girls pressing themselves against me."**

**"You perverted bastard!" Thalia snapped as she glared in his chuckling direction.**

"Oh, you look like you like it Thalia," Annabeth jeered for fun, getting a playful shove from said girl.

**"Blame the genetics and my teachers!" Naruto shot back as he shoved her out of the way of a claw swipe, "Pay attention!"**

"Thalia, you should save your flirting banter for later," Artemis scolded with a smile.

"Lady Artemis!" the Hunter groaned, great, even the man hating Goddess was joking about her other self love life!

**"I'm going to kick your ass, Whiskers!"**

**"Now is not the time to flirt you guys!" Grover called as he chucked random items at the lion.**

**"WE ARE NOT FLIRTING!" Naruto and Thalia shouted back. The Nemean Lion roared and the two faced it, "SHUT UP YOU GIANT CARPET!"**

"Well they have talking at the same time checked off," Piper quipped.

**Grover blinked and called from his cover, "You two sound like an old married couple!"**

**"I'm gonna skin you if you keep it up, Goat Boy!" Thalia warned **

"Thalia, leave Grover out it. Just because you have a weird love interest," Nico joked with a smile, leaning out of the way of a punch, still smiling.

**as she deflected a swipe with her shield, "Where's that Barnacle Brain?"**

**"Dunno –Hey watch it fuzz butt! –But he seriously needs to hurry up!" the blonde demigod replied. He reached for another arrow and paled when he only felt one in his quiver. Pulling it out, he examined it. It was a regular hunting arrow with a large gleaming arrowhead made of celestial bronze. He didn't have time to search for his scroll of quivers, so he had to make this one count. Looking over in the direction the son of Poseidon ran in, he saw what Percy did, and his gears began to turn in his head.**

**Percy ran out from behind the snack bar, ready to shout, when Naruto shouted before him, "Hold that thought, Jackson!"**

**The younger demigod did as requested while watching the older boy slide under a swipe of the Nemean Lion's paw and launch another flashbang arrow. The next blind attack was avoided as Naruto flipped over it. Naruto dove under another swipe stopped next to Percy, who was gaping at him. **

"Okay, how did he even bend that way?" Leo questioned confused as that was Olympic gymnast level of acrobatics.

**Naruto nodded to the younger boy and dropped into a crouch while preparing his last shot.**

**Percy got the message and looked at the lion, preparing his secret weapon. He then said the first thing that came to mind, "Your mother was a fur coat!"**

**"Ooh, scathing," Naruto chuckled **

"Ah, the lame one liners," Hermes laughed while leaning back.

**as he joined in the jeering, "King of the jungle, my ass! My sisters are more threatening than you!"**

**"What's wrong, you forget how to roar? I'd thought I'd be shaking in my shoes by now!"**

**"Yeah, c'mon, give us a roar, kitty cat!"**

**"Roar!"**

**"Dammit, roar you worthless piece of cat shit!"**

**The Nemean Lion faced them and its mouth opened wide in a roar that shook the foundations of the building.**

**"NOW JACKSON!"**

**Percy cocked his arm back and let the contents of his hand fly right into the creature's mouth, delivering an ice cold sandwich right down the Nemean's throat. The giant jungle cat's eyes bulged and it started to hack. Naruto pulled his arrow back and his eyes narrowed. His arms strained as they held the arrow in place, waiting for the right moment.**

_**Wait for it...**_

**"Uh, anytime now, Naruto," Percy said nervously as he took a step back from the lion.**

**"Not yet..." Naruto replied as he started to get tunnel vision.**

"Star Wars moment," Hephaestus joked

**"Take the shot, Whiskers!" Thalia shouted from across the room.**

"C'mon Skywalker!" Leo shouted in a cheer, "Use the Force!"

**The Lion's mouth opened wide as the reflexive hairball started to come up. Naruto's eyes widened and he released the arrow, which flew faster than a bullet. **

Apollo whistled before proudly stating, "It's tough for my kids to get them to go like that."

**To the surprise of the watching teens, it pierced through the roof of the lion's skull and out the back of its head with a bit of pink tissue on it before it lodged itself halfway in the wall.**

"Headshot," Ares said in a deep tone.

"Now that is what we call braining it," Hermes added.

**The Nemean Lion's body reared back onto its two hind legs from the strike before it fell forward, Naruto and Percy right beneath it. Percy reacted faster than Naruto and shoved the older boy to the side, consequently also pushing him out of the way. The body of the giant cat hit the ground with a loud booming thud. The questing sextet waited with held breaths before a collective group sigh escaped their lips as the lion dissolved into golden dust.**

**What remained surprised them. The first item was a duster that was a light golden brown, Naruto immediately deduced that it was the modern day replacement for the pelt that The Jerk had received. The other item that remained was a pair of daggers forged from the beast's claws.**

**"Dibs on the jacket!" Naruto cried **

"Nice, he knows when to snatch the good stuff," Apollo said.

**as he raced forward and picked the items up. He then tossed Percy the daggers, "Here Jackson. Your spoils of war."**

"Gods know you could learn to use something else," Thalia quipped with a grin.

**"Wha-but I didn't do anything!" Percy protested as he caught the two weapons, "You killed it."**

**"You got it to open its mouth," Naruto said as he pulled the duster on and rolled up his other jacket, "Yeah, this'll do nicely...How do I look?"**

**"Looks good on you, Whiskers," Thalia admitted with a smirk, "Bet it'd look better on me."**

"Yes it would," The Hunter agreed with herself.

**"You sure you don't want the daggers?" Percy asked, "You could probably use them better than I could."**

**"You just need practice, Jackson," Naruto insisted **

"And we all know that Percy just goes on instinct, not practice," Nico joked.

"Hey," Percy said in a stern warning tone. He practiced...Just at camp. You couldn't exactly swing a sword around an apartment.

**as he examined the jacket and began muttering to himself, "Now, all I need is to apply a few seals and this will be the perfect jacket."**

**"But I already have Riptide," Percy protested as he held the two daggers out. To his surprise, they changed into thin wristbands, "Whoa!"**

**"Yeah, but you should be proficient in more than one weapon," Naruto replied **

"See, listen to me and the badass on the screen Wethead," Thalia lectured, getting a groan from her cousin.

**as he reached into a side pouch and dug around for something. As he did that, he looked at the approaching remainder of quest goers and asked, "Hey Grover, could you deal with the security guards?"**

**"Done and done," Grover said as he polished his reed pipes, "They'll snap out of it in a bit, but right now, all they're doing is running into a wall."**

**"Literally or figuratively?"**

**"The first one."**

Dyonious snickered, "Oh that woodland magic, got to love it."

**"Oh that's hysterical," Naruto snickered as he pulled a scroll out of his pouch and opened it up. Before he did anything else, he looked at the Hunters and asked, "Zoë-chan, Phoe-...be? You girls set for arrows?"**

**"We're always prepared," Phoebe replied with a frown, "Our secondary quivers are in our bags."**

**"Ah, yes, backpacks," Naruto replied with a chuckle as he knelt down and set the scroll down, "You primitive beings still use those don't you? **

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Okay, no need to gloat you got some kind of dimensional pocket space in a scroll."

Percy blinked, "How did you even come to that conclusion?"

"It was obvious," The child of wisdom answered as if it really was simple.

To Percy it wasn't and a few of the others, but they didn't voice that.

**Allow me to show you the easier way of carrying items!"**

**The group gathered around, curious as he unrolled a portion of the scroll, revealing a strange symbol with various squiggled lines. Percy and Thalia wondered if it was their dyslexia acting up, while Phoebe and Zoë began examining the seal. Grover just stared in awe, amazed at the art before him. Unknown to them, he built up a portion of chakra in his lungs before he said, "Fuinjutsu: Kai!"**

**A poof of smoke appeared over the symbol and a quiver suddenly appeared atop the paper. The two Hunters gasped while Percy gaped, Thalia chuckled as she recalled the first time she had seen it and Grover chimed in, "That's so awesome!"**

**"No duh," Naruto replied with a grin before he placed his old quiver over the markings. With another chakra-channeled breath, Naruto sealed the old quiver away. He rolled his scroll back up and stored it away in his pocket before he stood. Grinning at Percy, who was still in awe, Naruto then offered, "I could teach you if you want."**

**"Wha-huh?"**

"Aww," Thalia cooed as she leaned over and pinched Percy's cheek, "Someone's having a mentor moment~!"

"Knock it off, lover girl," the water boy replied as he swatted her hand away, getting a glare at his response.

**"Consider it payback for saving our necks with the ice cream, Jackson," Naruto said before he froze. His eyes widened impressively before narrowing and glaring in a direction. Shoulders tensed and fists clenched as Naruto bared his teeth. **

"Uh-oh. Bad guy," Jason said with a frown.

**The other five quest goers followed his gaze and only Percy paled as he recognized the symbol on the scarred headband that the man wore.**

"Another one, huh?" Poseidon commented on. A second later a Drakon fang appeared in his hand, prompting him to look at it in confusion, "Huh?"

The Sea God tossed the fang aside in favor of the story.

**"(It's been a while, eh), Naruto?"**

"So this guy knows him, too," Annabeth spoke with curiosity.

**A few moments earlier on Olympus, Apollo was walking away from the seeing pool after he watched his son and Poseidon's boy kill the Nemean Lion. At the rate they were moving, the six wouldn't make it to his sis in time, let alone back to Olympus. Someone had to make a move to help the kids.**

**Apollo sighed and rubbed his head. Would it be worth the headache for interfering on a quest? The Fates, who were charged with warning the Gods of their places during quests, would possibly give him the worst hangover ever. **

"Worth it," Apollo said in a tight tone. Artemis smiled at him.

**Even worse than that time he and Jiraiya went to town following the Third War and his coronation as the Fourth Fire Shadow.**

_**It'd be worth it**_**, Apollo decided after a moment to think as his eyes hardened. Under his breath, he recited the mantra he developed as Minato Namikaze, "Those who break the rules are trash, but those that abandon their comrades are worse than trash."**

_**Hang on Arty,**_**Apollo thought as he ran from his temple on Olympus to his chariot, **_**Your brother's on his way. Damn the consequences.**_

"Like the reckless boy you are," Zeus said, but he didn't sound angry if that tiny smile on his face was anything to go by.

"Well, we're approaching the tenth chapter," Apollo said as he closed the book, "Who wants to read next?"

**0**

Frank stood victorious over his opponent. He had decided to go out for a walk and had ran into a Drakon. After an epic and long battle that could be told to future generations. He walked back to the _Argo II_ with his spoil of war, a Drakon fang.

And as he made it to railing that connected the boat to the dock.

He tripped, with his fang trophy falling into the ocean.

"Poseidon! Why?!"

**0**

**Done & done!**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Reading Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**X**

"Give it here," Hermes said, "I'll read."

Apollo shrugged and tossed it to his younger half-brother, who caught the tossed book with ease. Cracking the book open, Hermes cleared his throat, "The grand chapter ten!"

**"You!" Naruto growled as he reached for his bow. He suddenly found himself frozen and the world around him turned red and black. The other members of the quest became colorless before fading away into nothing, leaving Naruto alone.**

"An illusion," Athena hypothesized with narrowed eyes.

**"(Ah, ah, ah,)" the man with his one red eye revealed chided as he waggled a gloved finger, "(That's not how you great old friends,) Naruto."**

**"You're not my friend you sadistic psychopath!" the blond spat as his eyes narrowed, "My father warned me about you!"**

"I did?" Apollo asked questioningly.

**"He-he-he," the man giggled as he stepped forward into the red-lit world, wearing something similar to Konohagakure's ANBU armor. His right eye was uncovered, and this person had a Sharingan eye in the right socket, three black tomoe spinning within the red iris. His face was youthful, yet pained and the man had raven hair that was just as spikey as the blond's used to be. An old and scarred Konohagakure headband covered his left eye, similar to his old sensei Kakashi. The feature Naruto recognized from his father's description, however, was the orange spiral mask hanging at his waist.**

**"I'm sure he did," the man replied, his transition to English seeming flawless, save for the barest accent that Naruto shared. The man's mouth turned upwards in a cracked smile, "That father of yours is quite the prophet, though he seemed to have faltered when he was the Namikaze."**

"Well, I was in a mortal shell! If I wasn't you'd be dead by now, Mr. Creeper," The Sun God said with a frown, not liking this guy.

**"What do you want from me, Uchiha?" Naruto asked, his eyes narrowed, "Or are you here under a master's orders?"**

**"You're just as gifted in sight as your father," the man chuckled insanely, **

"Well, that is true," The God of Prophecy commented on with a smug grin.

"It seems your son has a lunatic after him now," Demeter pointed out.

"Well the war could use an exciting twist," Ares said as he grinned a toothy grin.

"Of course you would like that," Athena said in irritation as she rolled her eyes.

**"However, you're just as blind! I come with an offer, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Give me the power of the Nine Tailed Fox, and I can ensure that the Crooked One never rises again."**

Everyone stiffened at that.

"Arrogant mortal," hissed Zeus in barely controlled rage as he sneered at the screen. All of the original Olympians held the same notion as their younger brother.

**Naruto felt his throat dry and a cold chill go up his spine. To ensure that the Crooked One never rose. It was tempting...****_very_**** tempting.**

"A foolish notion nephew, one of a half witted mortal," Athena answered in a crisp tone.

**Naruto then had a vision of worldwide panic, his friends from his old home and his new one now lying dead before him. Fire was rising around the remains of a city, most likely New York. His father and aunt's chariots were falling towards the ground. Olympus was crumbling, but it wasn't due to the Titans.**

It was an unsettlingly picture for the Gods and their children to see.

**A giant creature with ten limbs protruding from its backside was smacking the Big Three's corpses around. A giant eye, red and ringed like Nagato's, but with three tomoe on each ring was suddenly in his line of vision. The eye narrowed and an infuriated voice hissed out two words.**

_FREE ME!_

"Preposterous!" Zeus boomed in anger. His anger caused a lightning bolt to strike California, starting a fire no doubt.

**Naruto gasped after Thalia slapped him upside the head. **

**He grabbed at the spot and then looked around. The room's colors had returned and the other members of the sextet had been unfrozen. All of it had been a dream, just like before. Just like with Itachi several years ago.**

"Nice job Thalia. Snapping him out of that illusion through violence," Annabeth giggled.

"Well, Thalia's policy is hit it until it works," Percy commented off handedly.

"Shut up!" Thalia shouted with pink cheeks, she did _not _do that.

**"(I await your response,) Naruto-kun," the man said before a giant void opened up behind him and he stepped through it. Naruto glared at the spot before holding his head and glaring at the one that struck him.**

**"What the Hell, Thalia-chan?" Naruto asked the girl that was returning his glare with equal amounts of determination/anger.**

**Her anger peaked and Thalia exploded, **

"No surprise there," Hera whispered loudly with a roll of her eyes. Hades agreed with a nod of his head.

**"Who are the people that attacked the Kelp Head over here? Who was that? I'm sick of all this cloak and dagger ****_shit_****, Naruto! Tell me what happened after you ****_left_****!"**

**Naruto's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed, "I don't have to tell ****_you_**** anything, Thalia Grace."**

"Oh, I drink the tension through a straw!" Aphrodite giggled, she was loving this!

**"We aren't leaving until you do!" Thalia shot back, undeterred. Grover and Percy exchanged glances of concern and worry as they heard thunder start to boom.**

"Those aren't mine," Zeus stated with a pointed finger.

"Tch, seems little miss Hunter here is channeling her Atmokinesis," Hermes mused aloud before he resumed reading.

**"The Hell we aren't!" Phoebe replied, butting into the conversation, "Lady Artemis needs to be at the Winter Solstice meeting!"**

**"Stay out of it, Hunter! This is between us!" Thalia snapped, causing a lightning bolt to strike down nearby.**

"Definitely her daughter of Zeus thing," Percy quipped.

**_This is getting out of hand,_****Naruto thought as he took note of the storm brewing outside. ****_Either Rai-Jiji is listening in on us, or Thalia's gifts are linked to more than just lightning._**

"What was the first clue?" Hazel asked in amusement with a small giggle.

**"You know what, Thalia, I will tell you, but not right now," Naruto gave, praying to his father and grandfather that it would sate the girl's anger.**

"You really shouldn't keep a girl waiting," Piper pointed out with a frown.

**It didn't.**

"Of course not," Deadpanned the demigods as Thalia just pouted.

**"No! It's always later with you! I want answers ****_now_****!" Thalia demanded, almost childishly, as she rounded on him.**

Thalia groaned, she looked like such a brat!

**_Ok, so she's more like Rai-jiji than I anticipated,_****Naruto thought before he realized something, ****_Cripes, she was turned into a tree when she was what? 12? 13? Did she mentally mature or just physically?...Is she...? Please, whoever's listening to this, Aphrodite, Auntie Arte, Athena, Hera, or even you Hestia; _****please****_ someone tell me that it isn't _****that****_ time of the month!_**

"…That explains so much." Percy said as the thought dawned on him, "I mean, she was really, really pissed, so maybe-"

"Finish, I dare you. If you do, you will not have what makes you a man, Jackson," Thalia warned in a chilled tone as she pulled out her bow.

"Shutting up now."

"Yeah, I thought so."

**And sure enough, he was reassured...**

**"This is why I told thou that men art hopeless! Thou should've joined us when I asked, that way thine feelings wouldn't be risking Lady Artemis' life!"**

"Oh be quiet Zoë, you're ruining it," Aphrodite said as she scowled.

**...Thanks to Zoë's big mouth.**

**"You wanna run that by me again?" Thalia asked coolly. Naruto, Grover and even Percy all had one thought.**

**_Catfight!_**

"Boys," Said all the girls as they rolled their eyes.

**"Thy feelings for Uzumaki and...vice versa I believe the term is, are making thee act irrational," Zoë continued with a frown before her nose scrunched up, "Tis almost as bad as a daughter of Aphrodite."**

"Hey!" Piper shouted in anger, she was not that bad and neither were her siblings…okay some of them but not all of them!

**"Oh you are so dead, Nightshade!" Thalia snarled as she tried to rush the girl with her fist cocked back. **

"Break her smug nose!" The Love Goddess cheered.

"Zoë duck!" Artemis called out.

**Naruto slipped behind the enraged raven-haired girl before pinching a point at her neck, making her fall unconscious and catching her with his arm. Sighing in relief, the blond then picked the unconscious teen up and carried her towards the doors, with the other four quest goers following.**

"…Dead." Leo announced, "Someone get me the time of death."

"Oh, wow, he, he is screwed," Annabeth attested.

**"She's going to be real pissed when she wakes up, isn't she?" Percy asked his friend quietly as they followed their apparent leader.**

**Grover bleated as his nerves started to calm down, "Yeah...Maybe Naruto should just kiss her and see if that helps?"**

**Percy stared at his friend with disbelief, "...Dude, even ****_I_**** know that's a dumb idea."**

"And if Percy thinks its stupid, then it must be really stupid," Thalia quipped, making the boy scoff.

"Whatever, your other self looks happy in those big strong arms." Percy said mockingly.

"Shut it."

**"Worth a try, though, right?" the satyr said sheepishly. Inwardly he thought, ****_so much for that plan. Man, Annabeth better not win this bet. I really want more tin cans and I don't have a lot of drachma left on me!_**

"Then don't make a bet you can't afford," commented Annabeth with a smirk.

**Percy looked ahead and asked, "Why's she so mad, anyway? Does she like...****_Like_**** Naruto or something?"**

Everyone looked at Percy, making him squirm a bit.

"…Was he really that dumb about love?" Piper whispered to Annabeth.

The blonde girl had her thumb and index finger apart by a centimeter with a gesture.

**This time it was Grover who stared. The Satyr shook his head with a sigh."...Sometimes I forget why I'm your friend, Percy. And it's questions like that that remind me that you need the occasional smack upside the head. Like so."**

"Go Grover, go Grover go," Thalia laughed with a little dance, slap that moron.

**"Ow! You could've just said yes!" complained the Son of Poseidon as he rubbed the back of his head after the hard thwack he received.**

**Grover merely shrugged, "That's not as fun. Besides, Annabeth would've done the same thing."**

"He's right," Percy admitted.

**"...You've got a point there," the teen admitted **

"Darn it!" Percy cried out, why did he always think what his other self was thinking so accurately?

**before looking at the blond, "What's she see in him though? He's an ass, secretive, and well, to be honest he...he reminds me of Luke."**

**Grover quickly covered Percy's mouth and frowned at the boy. **

"Looks like you opened Pandora's box wethead," Nico smirked and listened on.

**He looked at a still walking Naruto, who was oblivious to the world as he carried Thalia back towards the car, before looking back and warning, "Don't ****_ever_**** let him hear you say that, Percy. Naruto wasn't...He wasn't always like he is now. Time and circumstances change people. He might be a jerk...Ok, he kind of is a jerk only to you, **

"Amen to that," Hazel agreed.

**but...You're not exactly the ****_best_**** example of a camper."**

"Oh tell us more," Thalia snarked, making Percy pout.

**"What do you mean?" Percy asked as Grover let him go.**

**"I'm saying this as your friend, Percy," Grover said softly as they slowly resumed walking, "Some of the things back at camp made me think. You're really not educated in our world, but it's not your fault. You might have been...****_sheltered_****, more than the other demigods. It's...kind of unfair if you think about it. Both to you and the others."**

Everyone kind of nodded to this, as it was unfair in some way. Even Percy agreed with it.

**"What do you mean, sheltered? You mean like how we avoided monsters?" Percy shuddered at the thought of his mother's ex.**

Percy's face became stony at the mention of that ugly bastard. So did his father's face.

**"Kind of...But the fact that your mother allowed you to remain ignorant of so much...Percy, if you had more information on some Kindly Ones, if you...If your mother pushed you to pay attention in school...can you say you would've remained hidden until you were twelve?"**

"No, maybe nine or ten at best," Thalia thought out, she had been on the run for a while, so she knew.

**The Son of Poseidon had no response for that. He thought about all he had been through, all that had happened on his quests. As he thought it over, Naruto's words at camp came back to mind.**

**"****_In short, you haven't learned an important lesson: The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."_**

**_I am..._****_was_****_ selfish...but..._**

**"****_You do understand the lesson I cherish the most: 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their precious people are worse than trash'."_**

**_Those are words that everyone should live by,_****Percy mused **

"Aww, Percy's got himself a role model now. That's good, someone needs to set some kind of example for him," Annabeth teased with mirth, getting a cute pouty look from her boyfriend.

**before looking at Naruto's back, ****_Why are you so secretive, though?_**

**"C'mon, Jackson! Let's get a move on!" Naruto called over his shoulder, "We still need to go west!"**

**They entered the lot to a depressing sight. Naruto's new Challenger was in flames, and the cause of it was another face that got a reaction from Naruto. This one was one of betrayal, anger, excitement and disbelief all at once. Percy however groaned at the sight of ****_another_**** headband wearing person.**

"Geez, talk about cockroaches," Dynionus moaned in annoyance, stupid mortals.

**"K-Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto whispered. **

"Oh, sensei, his teacher!" Apollo cheered.

"Isn't that the one he complained about making Naruto a pervert…well in Thalia's eyes anyway?" Jason asked.

"I think he is," The Hunter in question said with narrowed eyes.

**The man turned towards him and his lone eye widened in surprise. Unlike the last person with a covered eye, this man had grey hair that defied gravity and his face was hidden from the bridge of his nose down thanks to a navy blue mask that blended in with his shirt and slacks. He had a olive green flak jacket much like Lee and had two fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back of them. His legs were taped from the middle of his shin down to where his sandals began.**

**Naruto quickly fumbled his hands together while still cradling Thalia and made a clone. He handed the girl in his arms over to his duplicate before taking a step towards the man.**

**Kakashi recovered from his initial shock and gave his old student an eye smile and a laid back wave, "Ohayo, Naruto!"**

"Well isn't he polite? Much better than those last two," Demeter said with a sniff.

**"Uzumaki, who is this man?" Zoë asked quietly as she and Phoebe prepared their bows.**

**"My old teacher," Naruto replied just as softly. He stood twice an arms' length away from Kakashi, both now tense and prepared to jump.**

**"(We've been very worried about you) Naruto," Kakashi finally said. Naruto nodded in understanding.**

**"(I've...been busy with family issues,)" the blond replied **

"Understatement of the year kiddo," Apollo pointed out with frown, mainly pointed at the man interfering with the quest to save his sister.

**before he frowned, "(I can't go back just yet, Sensei)."**

**"(I figured as much,)" Kakashi sighed out before he leaned against the charred remains of the car, "(But Tsunade-sama won't like it if we just parted and went our separate ways without an explanation.)"**

"I guess that woman in the beginning is their leader," Jason hummed out loud.

"She did have that kind of presence," Hazel said as she nodded.

**"(Family business,)" Naruto replied without haste, making Kakashi blink. Naruto bit his lip, "(Dad's...He...I can't say, but whatever deal you have with your current employer, you have to drop. They're bad people, Sensei)."**

"Second understatement of the year," Artemis added, making Apollo smirk at her.

**"Hm...(Well, I suppose I should send a message back to Tsunade-sama, then)" Kakashi drawled before he narrowed his eye at the teens behind the blond, "(Your...squad?)"**

**"(You could say that,)" the blond answered as his hand slowly reached behind his back, "(Where's yours?)"**

**"(They're around...)" Kakashi drawled, glancing at the ground and back at Naruto pointedly.**

**"Uzumaki! Stop speaking gibberish and let's get a move on!" Zoë ordered as she and Phoebe prepared to cover the blonde.**

**"Gimme a minute!" Naruto called back over his shoulder, not once taking his eyes of Kakashi, "(...Sensei, why did you blow up my car?)"**

**"(To be completely honest with you,) Naruto, (that wasn't my fault,)" Kakashi said as his left hand slowly came out of his right pocket. The jonin's eye stared at him with mirth, "(I didn't know it was yours. My team tracked it.)"**

**"(Right...)" drawled the blond in disbelief, before he called over his shoulder, "Run! Run now! It's a trap!"**

"Star Wars rears its head once again," Leo snickered, it was fun pointing out all these references.

**As he said those three words, skeletons shot up from the ground with machine guns in their hands. The four conscious members of the quest turned and followed the clone out of the parking lot, running towards the Smithsonian.**

**Naruto meanwhile built chakra in his legs before leaping up as the skeletons fired, shooting themselves but not destroying each other. The blond's right arm came up in an attempt to defend himself from a sudden kick.**

**"(Why is it you look seventeen,) Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he and Naruto traded blows while they descended to the ground. **

"Whoa, that's like some DBZ stuff!" Percy pointed out in glee.

**The man had to block Naruto's retaliating heel kick with his arm before he could continue questioning the blond, "(Is that your mother's genes flowing through your veins?)"**

"What does his mother have to do with anything?" Piper asked curiously.

"I don't know, oh a caption!" Hermes pointed out before he quoted, "'The members of the Uzumaki clan were known to possess both incredible longevity and life force. Most living past their hundreds!'"

"Wow, combined that with my looks and skill, no wonder we made a super kid," Apollo grinned big time.

**"(That's a secret, Sensei,)" Naruto countered as they landed and continued to trade blows. Noticing that the man wasn't revealing his 'secret' weapon, the blond asked incredulously, "(We're sparring ****_now_****?)"**

**"(Meh, humor me,)" the grey haired shinobi replied with a closed eye, "(It's been seven years and I want to see how much stronger you've gotten.)"**

**Naruto ducked under a kick and threw a left punch, which was caught in his ex-sensei's hand. The blond rolled with the attempted shoulder throw that followed and landed on his feet. He spun around to return to the offensive, only to miss Kakashi as the man leapt away. Naruto pursued, pushing his foot down into the earth, cracking the blacktop as he jumped at the older shinobi. Kakashi ducked under his first flying punch, but was hit in the side with the following left hook.**

**The grey haired man released a gasp as he kicked his old student away. Kakashi cradled his side and wheezed as he felt for a fracture.**

**_Even though we're both holding back_****, the man mused before he went into several hand seals, "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!**"**

"Hey!" Leo complained, fire was his shtick…and his father's too he guessed.

**Placing a curled pointer and thumb in front of his mouth, Kakashi inhaled and exhaled, a large ball of fire was sent flying in the blonde's direction. Naruto crossed his arms in front of him as he jumped back. After the explosion and the smoke cleared, the jonin was shocked to see his old student standing there with his golden brown jacket intact, while slightly smoking.**

"Lion's pelt for the win~" Hermes laughed with a grin.

**_So glad I grabbed this when I could,_****Naruto thought before flying through hand seals of his own, "**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Technique)!**"**

"Okay, that's just pushing it," Leo grumped with pursed lips.

**As the blond exhaled several bullets of fire, Kakashi's lone eye widened in thought; ****_Katon?!_**

**The jonin ducked and weaved under the multiple bursts of fire, getting slightly scorched from the close calls. He narrowed his eye as Naruto stood still with his eyes closed. Kakashi's lone eye widened in fear and surprise as he realized what was happening.**

**Though his thoughts were just a tad off.**

**Under his breath, Naruto whispered, "****_God of the Wild, master of the land; grant me access to your power, so that I may join my friends again_****!"**

"So he has Pan as some kind of Patron?" Nico wondered in confusion.

"Seems like it. It would explain the shield," Annabeth stated with a contemplating look.

**His eyelids gained orange eyeliner, and his eyes became solid golden orbs with rectangular pupils. Naruto's fists clenched and he ran forward, creating small cracks in the ground with each step. Forced onto the defensive, Kakashi crossed his arms as a fist went flying faster than his original eye could track, impacting with the two limbs and breaking them. **

"Whoa, leg power and a punch that can break arm bones of a trained merc? Kids got some kind of a super strength mode like Hercass the Wonder Fool," Ares pointed out, now that was interesting.

**The jonin cried out in pain as he was sent skidding, before he fell to his back. He groaned in pain, earning a look of sympathy from his old student.**

**"(You're stronger than last time we sparred,)" Kakashi gasped out. As Naruto reached down to help him up, the jonin shook his head, "(No, you have to go. Hurry, before my employer's strange summons hurt your friends.)"**

**Naruto pulled his hand back before his eyes widened, "The skeletons..."**

**He turned to leave before calling back over his shoulder, "Sensei...(Before you go home, read up on what the natives call Greek Mythology.)"**

"Ah, maybe after that these mortals will finally get the hint to leave him alone," Hades stated, honestly, they were getting annoying. And coming from the 'enemy' of the demigods, that meant something.

**Kakashi blinked in confusion, but before he could ask why, Naruto had bounded off with another chakra leap. Kakashi groaned as he fell to his back before chuckling.**

**"Well...I could always find a new book," he said in English with a thick accent.**

**Naruto landed hard on the ground before he felt Pan's Blessing, as he called his new version of Sage Mode, wear off. Panting, he sniffed the air like his aunt had taught him before he turned left, **

"I wonder what else my other had taught him," Artemis mused in interest. She had liked what she saw thus far in the boy, he was more along the lines of an innocent Apollo who had yet to get tainted in his lust.

**"The subway? Alright..."**

**He focused on the station that was close by before vanishing in a flash of light. Immediately after he reappeared, he was assaulted by the memory of the clone. The group was being hounded and Phoebe had been hit in the back of her leg by a stray bullet. **

Artemis and Thalia winced at that one with a frown.

**Thalia was drowsily waking up before the clone was dispersed by a shot to the back, so he didn't know the current situation.**

"Memory clones are amazing," Annabeth sighed with envy and gave a small pout.

**"Hang on!" He murmured to himself as he burst through a locked door. Following the sounds of clanging and war cries, he came across his group. Phoebe and Thalia had teamed up, with Thalia acting as her shield while Phoebe rested and covered from a distance. The skeletons seemed to have lost their guns and were using medieval weapons.**

**Zoë was practically dancing with how she used her hunting blades. Though each of her strikes were futile, as the skeletons just regenerated whatever she cut off, be it a rib or a hand.**

**Percy and Grover were copying Thalia and Phoebe, with Grover's miscellaneous junk being tossed at the undead while Percy hacked away at them. Naruto looked around for an escape and found it. A final train was boarding for the night, the underground locomotive was steaming at the wheels and preparing to leave.**

**_Well now...There's an idea_****, Naruto mused, ****_But first...a distraction. Hope Grover and Thalia-chan remember this one._**

**"Hey boneheads!" Naruto called out to the skeletons as he channeled chakra throughout his body, "You all look a little pasty, you know what you need?"**

"Yes, cheesy one liner about the sun!" Apollo cheered in a giddy tone.

**Thalia frowned as she recalled the phrase, but couldn't place its meaning. Grover, who was more used to remembering under pressure, widened his eyes before he dropped and covered them, "EVERYONE COVER YOUR EYES AND GET DOWN!"**

"Go goat guy!" Leo cheered out.

**The skeletons had their attention on the blonde that was making himself an easy target. Naruto grinned and shut his own eyes as he started to glow. Internally, he prayed that this would work like it did before, but without the god-awful pain that followed it last time. The other members of his quest had followed Grover's example, shielding their eyes, but Percy had an eye open to a squint, curiosity getting the best of him. **

"Stupid Percy is stupid," Thalia mocked

"Yeah, trying to get blind in one eye water logged brain?" Nico asked with a smirk.

**His eye was forced shut when Naruto's light outdid that of the faulty lights of the subway.**

**"Y'all need a tan! SOLAR FLARE!" Naruto cried as he released his built up chakra and became a living explosion of heat and light. The skeletons shrieked in pain as the pure chakra coursed over their bodies, reducing them to ash. Naruto kept flooding the area with superheated light for a good minute before it died down and he fell to his hands and knees.**

"…That was boss." The Sun god whispered in awe before gushing, "He became a living flashbang!"

**Naruto bit his lip to keep from screaming in pure agony as his body felt like it was on fire. His arms wrapped around his sides and he groaned in pain.**

**_DAD YOU CAN GO SUCK BALLS!_****He thought angrily as his body burned from the inside out. **

"Honestly Apollo," Artemis scolded with a frown.

Apollo shrugged before he effortlessly pointed out, "Hey, he was getting OP, some moves need to have side effects, it happens all the time in anime."

Artemis' frowned deepened as he was, sadly, right.

**He felt someone grab the underside of his arm and pull him up.**

**"C'mon, Naruto!" Grover's voice urged, "We have to go."**

**"Where do we go?" Percy asked, "And what was that?"**

**"The train!" Naruto gasped out, "Quick! Jackson, give me a hand. Thalia-chan, help Zoë-chan with Phoebe! We have to go. It won't keep them down long!"**

**"They're ashes, what do you mean they won't be down long?" Percy asked in confusion. Naruto cracked an eye open and glared at the boy.**

**"Are they golden dust?" the blond hissed through his teeth.**

"Only someone like me or Hazel could get those suckers to stay down," Nico pointed out with a frown. His sister nodded.

**"No...Oh...Oh!" Percy felt like he should smack himself in the head.**

**"Glad you understand," Naruto grunted as he was carried towards the train. As the group boarded the ashes of a skeleton slowly began to reform and a blackened bone hand clenched into a fist.**

**It had been three trains later, a total of five hours between their train hopping, before the group of six had disembarked into a run-down train station somewhere near a freight yard. Naruto, now recovered thanks to his healing abilities, was walking with Percy and Thalia while Zoë helped Phoebe and Grover trailed after them like a lost puppy, the three latter hiding their shivers due to their cloaks and fur in Grover's case.**

**"So that was something your dad blessed you with?" Percy summed up after Naruto explained his photokinesis, "You can become a giant light bulb?"**

Percy snickered along with the others.

"Well, that is what Apollo is," Artemis snarked with mirth.

"Hey!"

**"Ha! Good one, Kelp head," Thalia snickered out. Naruto glared at her before he turned to Percy once again.**

**"Yes, and I can bend the light around me so that I become invisible to the naked eye," Naruto explained as he demonstrated before he returned to a visible state, "****_The Invisible Man_**** was based off my brother, H.G. Wells', antics."**

"Excellent book by the way," Annabeth said gushing.

"I know, I miss little H," Apollo spoke with distant tone at his passed son.

**"H.G. Wells?" Percy repeated. Naruto groaned.**

**"The author of ****_War of the Worlds_****? ****_The Time Machine_****? ****_The Island of Dr. Moreau_****? Seriously? You've never picked up a book in your life?" the blonde asked, appalled. While he originally disliked reading due to his own dyslexia, he had picked it up shortly after he integrated himself in the real world. He once joked with Annabeth that maybe he was the secret love child between Apollo and Athena due to his newfound love for books.**

"No thank you," Athena said in distaste.

"C'mon, you can't say you never thought of it~" Apollo said with a flirty smile.

"I have a spear; I wonder where I can put it. Maybe a place where the sun can actually shine."

"And back to the show, take it away Hermes!"

**"Dyslexic," Percy replied only to be slapped upside the head, "Ow! What the Hell?"**

"Hit him again!" Nico cheered with a snicker, getting Thalia and Jason to laugh with him. Hazel was trying her best to hold her giggles in.

**"It's not an excuse, Jackson," Naruto chided with a frown as he lowered his hand, "I'm Dyslexic, too, and I managed to overcome it. Sure, I have the occasional struggle, but I can figure it out if you give me a bit of time."**

**"I guess I just don't like reading," Percy mumbled with a shrug. Naruto rolled his eyes.**

**"Better pick it up if you want Annabeth to like you," murmured the blond jokingly **

"He does raise a point Percy." Annabeth mused and looked sharply at her boyfriend.

"We are going to join a book club…and you will like it." She stated as if it was a final decision.

"But, but!" Percy tried to argue, but Annabeth refused to even listen to him, making his shoulders slump.

**as he walked ahead of the two. As he did so, both Percy and Thalia started to shiver.**

**"Why's it so cold all of a sudden?" Percy asked through chattering teeth. Naruto looked back and laughed once he put it together.**

**"Sorry about that," He apologized while scratching the back of his head. He walked back to them and they felt the chill vanish, "Thanks to dad, I'm hot. Literally and figuratively."**

"Yes you are," Aphrodite stated shamelessly.

**"Like a walking furnace," Thalia murmured as she inched closer to the blond, **

"Oh come now; just ask him to wrap his big arms around you dear, it shouldn't be that hard!" Aphrodite griped in annoyance.

**"What about the others?"**

**"I'm not a campfire," Naruto admitted before taking note of a sudden warmth to his right, "But I'm sure he's willing to share."**

**To the right of the group was a bundled up homeless man, his features hidden by a hood and seated in front of a fire. A partially toothless smile was sent in the teens' direction. He reached out with a wrinkled hand and patted a stray newspaper as well as the ground.**

**"C'mon an' join me, kiddies," he said with a whistling voice, "Plenty o' room 'round the fire."**

"Apollo," Artemis groaned, "I thought you grew out of your hobo faze?"

"Hey! It needed to be done!" the God of the Arts argued.

**"G-great!" Grover exclaimed with a chatter as he sat down on the man's right, "M-My H-h-hooves a-are s-shaking!"**

**"Feet!" Percy hastily corrected as he took a seat next to his friend. Naruto sat next to him, followed by Thalia, then Phoebe, and finally Zoë took the spot closest to the homeless man's left.**

**"T-This i-is g-great," Phoebe complained with a shiver as she bundled up in her cloak, "S-Stuck i-in g-gods only know w-with two boys a-and a beast!"**

**"Hey, I resent that remark!" Naruto called out with a frown, **

"You should, that's all man right there," Aphrodite stated with a stern nod.

**"Percy can't help his father's ingrained instincts!"**

"I am so not like that!" Percy cried out in distress.

"Percy!" Poseidon called out at the jib at him.

**"Hey!" Percy replied with a slight blush.**

**"She was talking about thyself, Uzumaki," Zoë said with a smirk. Naruto pouted.**

**"Meanie."**

**"She has a point though," Thalia chimed in with a frown, "At this rate, we'll never get where we need to be."**

**"An' where would that be, girly?" the homeless man asked curiously.**

**Naruto replied almost instantly, making the others look at him oddly as he gave out the information, "We need to go west and fast. Any ideas?"**

"Because he knows," Artemis rolled her eyes.

**"West, huh? Sure, I know a way...you could always follow the sun!" the homeless man chimed with a mad cackle afterwards. **

"Will there be lucky charms at the end of the route?" Hermes asked mockingly to his Bow brother, making the archer pout. He thought it was funny! And that was all that mattered.

**The group eyed the homeless man oddly and he sighed before pointing at a rundown advertisement.**

**"****_Sunwest Line_****, huh?" Naruto replied in disbelief as he stared at the homeless man, "So...what's your name again?"**

**"Oh, they call me Fred," the homeless man said with a smile. Naruto merely sighed and scratched the back of his neck before the group decided to take the ****_Sunwest Line_****. The blond only wondered how much trouble 'Fred' was going to be in. **

"Looks like you fail at acting," Ares teased to his brother.

"Psh, yeah right, just my kids can tell through it is all," Apollo waved off with no concern.

**He noticed Percy look back to thank 'Fred', only for the campsite to be missing.**

**Meanwhile, on Olympus the goddess of Love was searching through notes she had jotted down. Eventually, she stopped and pulled at her hair.**

"Amazing, Aphrodite with a bad hair day," Athena jested with a small smirk, making the Love Goddess pout at her.

**"Ugh! Damn it!" she swore before storming out of her temple, "Where is he? EROS! EROS, GET OUT HERE!"**

**A child with a ****_Nerf_**** gun stopped shooting at some nymphs before running over to her. He wore a red shirt and black shorts, his feet covered by white running shoes. He stopped at her side and smiled, "Hello Mother."**

**"Don't you 'Hello Mother' me!" Aphrodite scolded the boy, "Where is my Percabeth book?"**

"What?!" both Percy and Annabeth cried out and looked at the Goddess.

Aphrodite shrugged, "I need something to pass the time."

"Besides making pairings of Half-Bloods?" Artemis asked sarcastically.

"But it's so much fun~ I'm sure my other self is having a blast with little Thalia and Naruto."

**"Percabeth...Oh, you mean the Seaweed boy and the Owl girl scrapbook you're making?" Eros asked after a moment, "I dunno. Maybe Ares has it. He did say he was running out of demigod pictures to use for his dart board."**

"That is just sad," Athena spoke in a plain tone, getting the God in question to grunt.

**Aphrodite scowled and stormed towards the War God's temple, intent on getting her book back from her lover. As she stormed, she walked passed a very empty temple of Apollo. That got Aphrodite to stop and walk back. She poked her head in and looked around.**

**"He never leaves his temple unguarded...humph, well if Artemis didn't slack off, he wouldn't be so forgetful," Aphrodite snorted as she entered the room. She walked around and eyed a few things before taking note of Apollo's seeing glass. It was focused on the eldest of this generation, Naruto.**

**_Hmm...tall, strong and devilishly handsome,_****Aphrodite mused with a smirk,**

"I know, right?" she asked herself with a smirk.

**before frowning as she took note of his company, ****_Hunters? Blech! How droll...Ah, but Zeus' dirty laundry is pining after him_**

"What!" Thalia roared in anger, she was not dirty laundry!

The Love Goddess ignored her, in favor of the story.

**_...I wonder...Nalia? no, no, Tharuto! ...No, maybe Naria? Ooh, I like that. Naria...Maybe that's the paring for him!_**

"Or course you would, just of course you would," Artemis groaned.

**"Aphrodite?" Hermes' voice made the goddess jump and spin around. The travelers' god eyed her with a frown, "What are you doing in here?"**

**"Nothing! Nothing...just helping Apollo with a little deal we have going on..." the goddess of love lied, as she had been snooping before she left the temple, "Things to do and all that...so long, Hermes!"**

**"Uh-huh...right..." Hermes drawled in disbelief before he smirked, "Can't bullshit the bullshitter, Aphrodite. What are you thinking about in that love obsessed head of yours?"**

"Many things you could never understand dear Hermes, many things," Aphrodite answered with a happy smile.

"Ignoring that." The Thieving God said, "Well, did my good deed of the day." he announced.

**0**

Frank sighed as he picked a flower. Oh, but it wasn't just any flower, it was a dead rose.

He was slowly picking off the petals, "She misses, she doesn't, she misses me, she doesn't, she misses me, she doesn't..." he tallied off in his head while speaking.

He had a few more to go before the wind picked up and blew off the remaining dead petals.

"Damn it!"

**0**

**Done & done!**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Reading Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**XI**

"I'll read," Demeter softly offered, "If you would Hermes?"

"Here ya go," Hermes said, kindly handing the motherly goddess the book.

**"Here it is," Naruto said to the group as they walked into the station, "****_Sunwest Line_****: 'Only goes in one direction, if you miss it, you miss it'?"**

**Inwardly, somewhere deep inside his heart, Naruto thought his father needed to reacquaint himself with the way of the ninja if this was his plan to help them while working "under the radar".**

"Since when has Apollo been 'under the radar'?" Athena asked rhetorically with a scoff.

**"That's a bad slogan," Grover mused as he stepped in the train, his eyes going wide as the lights came on, "Whoa!"**

**The others followed the satyr and replicated his shock, well, everyone but Naruto did. The blond stood at the back and palmed his head. Of course, the train they were riding was a freight train that carried the most expensive and stylish model of cars. It was like his father just didn't care about keeping his identity to himself.**

**_Dad! Seriously?! That does it; I am so telling Mom that you're slacking off with your shinobi training!_**** Naruto exclaimed in his head as he groaned softly. **

"Someone's whipped! You got some mortal girl telling you what to do!" Ares snickered at his half brother.

Apollo laughed awkwardly, really wondering what this woman was like now.

**Percy ran for the Maserati Spider with Grover soon chasing after him; Zoë and Phoebe took a nice silver Ford Mustang; leaving him and Thalia to find their own 'seats'.**

**"Hard Top or Convertible?" Naruto jokingly asked the girl, only to see her heading for the sleek black Dodge Charger near the back. The blond arched a brow before grinning.**

**_Hey, if she doesn't want to use this opportunity to corner me, then who am I to complain?_**** Naruto thought with a grin **

"Oh, you know she'll find out later on," Piper laughed out with a roll of her eyes.

**before he headed over to the lonely burnt orange Challenger the same model as his last one, which was nice. He had taken a shine to the car and was planning on customizing it with the Hephaestus Cabin, until Kakashi blew it to high Olympus that is.**

**_Kinda wish he didn't do that,_**** Naruto grumbled inwardly to himself as he jimmied the lock and got in the car's driver seat. Closing his eyes, Naruto leaned back into the comfy leather and sighed in relief before falling into a dreamless sleep once again.**

**Twenty minutes later, there was a flare of chakra and Naruto sighed as it woke him up.**

**"Sorry 'bout that, didn't mean to wake ya," a whistling voice apologized. Naruto looked to his right and gave a tired look to the homeless man.**

**The two were silent for a moment before the blonde demigod arched a brow and asked, "So...'Fred', huh? Couldn't think of anything better?"**

"See, the failing at acting God is what you are. C'mon Apollo, at least put in the effort to fool your own kid," Hermes groaned, getting some skittles thrown at him by said 'failing' God.

**"Shut up, brat," Fred replied as his features changed into his chosen form for the Hidden Lands, revealing him to be Apollo. The God of the Sun opened the other door and sat in, giving his son a smile, "So what'cha think? Am I the best or what?"**

"Yeah kid, give the dog a bone," Hephaestus laughed cheekily.

**"I knew it was you from the beginning," Naruto snorted out as he closed his eyes, "All this going to be worth it in the end?"**

**"You know my motto, Fishcake," Apollo replied, getting a growl out of his son for the name, "'Those who break the rules are trash...'"**

**"Yeah, I know the rest," Naruto grumpily replied, "Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to sleep. Why don't you go bother Jackson?"**

"Even your own child can get fed up with you," Artemis mocked with a smirk on her face.

Apollo grumbled about disrespectful brats and the like.

**Apollo sighed, "Naruto, you can't keep this grudge against the boy up. It's going to cause a rift in the camp if it continues."**

**Naruto glanced at his father from the corner of one cracked eye, "I know. It'll work out in the end, Dad. You just gotta have some faith in me."**

**"You're seriously going to corner him into a fight? What, you think he's like that Sasuke kid?" Apollo asked with an arched brow.**

**"Hell no, if anything Percy Jackson is ten times the human that Sasuke Uchiha is," Naruto grunted out, "He's like me...before you pulled me out of the Nations."**

**"Then try going about changing him in a different way," the God suggested, "Right now all you have is a lot of tension and soon enough he's going to snap."**

"And we all know Percy and how well he handles being put into a corner," Nico stated with a snicker.

"Hey, I dealt with those things just fine!" Percy retorted.

"In the most ridiculous way possible," Nico countered.

"…Shut up."

**"I know what I was like, Dad," Naruto shot back quietly, "And I know just what he needs. He needs a Sasuke Uchiha."**

"Ah, so Percy needs a psycho friend in his life?" Leo asked as he tried to piece it together. He gave up and shook his head, "Yeah, not getting it."

**"...You're going to recreate the Nami Bridge Incident...Are you out of your MIND?" Apollo raged, getting his son to look at him, "Do you know what my Uncle will do to me if I let you go through with that?"**

**Naruto blinked and looked at his father, "Which one?"**

**"The scary one!" Apollo replied with a terrified look on his face.**

"Heh, he's talking about me," both Hades and Poseidon said at the same time. They turned and glared at the other.

Zeus groaned with a hand on his face. Now they had to fight about who was the scarier one?

**The blond demigod stared at his father for a moment. "...You gotta give me a little more than that, Dad."**

**"Ha-ha, you're hilarious," Apollo deadpanned. They sat quietly for a moment before the God of the Sun sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Order give me strength...If you successfully recreate the Bridge incident you're not going to try and kill him are you?"**

"Say what?!" Percy exclaimed, startled at the notion.

**"Who do you think I am, Sasuke?" the blond replied with a smirk **

Percy sighed in relief.

**before it fell into a frown and he looked forward, "The Titans are recruiting Konoha."**

**"I know," Apollo sighed out as he covered his eyes with his hand.**

**"...Shinobi are going to be a part of the war."**

**"Yep."**

**"The Masked Uchiha spoke to me at the Museum."**

**"Yeah, I...Wait a minute, say that again," Apollo looked at his eldest child.**

"Heh, didn't know that one," Hermes snickered into his hand.

**"That Madara wannabe you warned me about," Naruto confirmed his father's fears, "He's here...and he knows about the Crooked One."**

"How? That is the question I want answered," Hades grumbled with a deep frown marring his pale face.

**Apollo shivered at the mention of his father's sworn nemesis. He looked at his son, who was now biting a nail in nervousness and staring ahead. Apollo frowned, "What else did he say, Naruto?"**

**Naruto hesitated as he was taken back to the vision forced upon him. The many dead friends at his feet, the implied death of his father and aunt, the Big Three's defeat.**

**Then there was the EYE. That giant red orb staring at him, forcing him to take the brunt of its power full on. The killing intent that oozed from it made him feel like he was a small boy in Konoha all over again. Alone in his apartment when there was a bump in the dark and he didn't know what caused it.**

Apollo's heart ached a bit at that thought of his child all alone at that age.

**"Hey, you okay, kiddo?" Apollo asked in concern as he noticed Naruto's eyes glisten over. The blond inhaled sharply before nodding as he was shaken from the thought. Naruto rubbed his eyes and mentally groaned. Now he wasn't going to sleep for ****_two_**** reasons.**

**That thought made him look at his father and ask, "Have you been giving me visions of the future?"**

**"Uh...No, why?" the God asked before his eyes widened in realization, "You're having visions?"**

"Wait, if I'm not giving them who…of those old crones!" Apollo shouted aghast.

**"Sort of, but they're more like jumbled warnings," Naruto muttered in response as he rubbed his temple, "Gods above...I swear if it's the Fates, I'm going to kill...something."**

**"Relax, kiddo, they've always got a reason for what they do," Apollo reassured his son while mentally growling, ****_But they should know damn better to give a demigod mixed messages! _**

"I know!" Apollo agreed with his other self.

**_It'll get him killed...again! Last time that happened, oh boy was I given a beating from his mother...Nice of Uncle Dead-Head to let me see her again every so often, though._**

"Well, that is surprisingly nice of you Hades," Poseidon said with a blink.

The God of Wealth shrugged. Hey, his kid was his worker, might as well build some kind of bridge from that right?

**"Dad, this has been a wonderful heart-to-heart and all but you really have to get back to Olympus," Naruto suddenly said. The God frowned, but before he could speak, Naruto gave him a look that he obviously got from his mother, "I can't keep an eye on both you and Jackson, Dad."**

"I know that feeling dear nephew, I truly do," Artemis sighed in annoyance.

"Hey!" indignantly cried out her twin.

**"Tch, ruin my fun," Apollo grumbled, "Fine. Just do me one thing, Naruto."**

**"What?"**

**Apollo grinned at his son, "Be sure to use protection when you and Thalia do the deed."**

Thalia turned scarlet at that and started to stutter incoherently as everyone laughed at that one, even Artemis, who had a smile on her face trying to hold in her laughs, but was failing to do so.

**"Wha-I-YOU ASSHOLE!" Naruto reached for his Father in order to strangle him only for the God in question to vanish in a bright flash of light. His laughter echoed in the train but was drowned out by the train's horn.**

**The blond groaned and ducked his head down, crossing his arms as he tried to get back to sleep. The images his father's words left him with however made it much harder to, no pun intended. **

"Psh, I bet you ten bucks that it is pun intended," Apollo jeered with a smile.

**The thought of him and Thalia doing...****_that_****, led him to think about his feelings for the raven-haired girl.**

"Yes, exposition!" Aphrodite cheered, "Listen closely, Thalia!"

**_She's headstrong, brave and cares for her friends almost as ferociously as I do,_**** he mused with a small smile, **

"Aww," Hazel and Piper cooed with a smug smile.

**_Not to mention her time as a tree didn't hurt her figure, though I probably won't say that to her face. Ever. She'd probably hit me for the compliment. _**

Thalia just did a turtle and caved into her silver jacket with a fierce blush.

**_Huh, why does my relationship with Thalia remind me of something...Ah well, I'll dwell on this later. Maybe I should get some shuteye._**

**While Naruto was thinking about his relationship with the daughter of Zeus, Percy was dreaming of a time long since past. He dreamt of a girl that looked faintly familiar to him, and receiving a blade that he already had in his possession. Percy didn't have control of himself in the dream, saying things out of character for himself and acting absurdly cocky, like he was the greatest thing since sliced bread.**

"Because he thought he was," Hera scoffed in irritation.

**Before the end of it, though, Percy realized that he wasn't in his own body, but was viewing a memory from another's perspective. He also realized who the girl in his dream was.**

**Zoë Nightshade.**

**Percy's eyes snapped open as he heard the passenger door open and he looked to see the homeless guy that led them to the train sitting down. He opened his mouth to ask him what he was doing when the man spoke, "Have a nice dream, Mr. Jackson?"**

"I just want to say that that was still really creepy," Percy told the God of the Sun.

Apollo shrugged, admitting shamelessly, "I found it funny."

**"How'd you know my name?" Percy asked warily, reaching for Riptide. A familiar pressure washed over him and Percy started to sweat as heat followed it. Looking at the smiling man, he was shocked to find the face of Naruto's father grinning back at him.**

**"Well for one thing you just told me," Apollo joked, getting Percy to palm his face. Undeterred the god continued, "And for another thing, I wouldn't be a good prophet if I didn't know the names of people important to the fate of Olympus."**

**"W-What do you mean?" Percy asked. Apollo smiled and tapped the side of his nose.**

**"That would be telling, young hero," the God of the Sun replied knowingly. He then looked at the rearview mirror back to where Naruto's Challenger sat. Before Percy could ask a question, Apollo spoke, "Do you know why he's an asshole to you?"**

"Tell us already!" All the kids demanded, especially Percy.

**"Huh?"**

**Apollo grinned over at the confused teen, "You're just like how he used to be, before he saved his village the first time. Man was I impressed after I found out... I'm still mad I had to get that story from him after he was resurrected, though."**

**"The first time?" Percy repeated in disbelief.**

**"Stopped a giant sand monster, bout as tall as the Empire State Building with the Mist around it," the God chuckled at the gaping teen's face and continued, **

"Well, that is fairly impressive," Athena commented, intrigued how the fight went.

**"He thinks he changed after I brought him from his home to the States, but if anything all he did was hone his planning abilities. He's still the same knucklehead no matter how hard he tries to hide it."**

There were snickers at that since Naruto didn't really seem like a knucklehead.

**"No offense, but that doesn't explain why he's an asshole," Percy muttered. Apollo gave the kid a shrug.**

**"In his opinion, you're too much like he was as a kid," Apollo explained, "A portion of him, a good portion, despises how naïve he was. He almost died multiple times and he doesn't want that to happen to you."**

"That has happened a lot to Percy, but not naïve, just him being stupid," Annabeth points out bluntly.

**Still confused, Percy asked "So...He's a dick to me because he likes me?"**

"I'm lost on that one, too," Percy admitted.

**"...I can see why he dislikes you sometimes," Apollo groaned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "You're very slow on the uptake, Percy Jackson. **

"Ain't that the truth," Nico and Thalia said in a deadpan, getting their cousin to glower at them.

**He's not doing it for ****_you_****, more so he's doing it for your little girlfriend."**

**Percy blushed and looked away, "I...I don't know what you're talking about."**

"Aww, widdle Percy is all embarrassed!" Thalia teased making a kissy face to the couple, making them blush lightly.

**"Oh please," Apollo rolled his eyes, "Look, Aphrodite might be the Goddess of Love, but I'm pretty good at spotting those smitten with the opposite sex. I'm the God of Poems, remember? Father to Shakespeare? I could go on, but the point is I ****_know_**** when a guy likes a girl. And ****_you_****, my young friend, have the hots for Athena's daughter."**

**"N-No I don't!" Percy protested weakly. **

"He's so cute when he tries to deny things," Annabeth smiled with mirth to her boyfriend, getting him to pout at her playfully.

**Apollo laughed.**

**"Yeah, right, and my kid doesn't threaten me with violence with each encounter," the God snickered out. **

"And I am liking him more and more for that very reason," Artemis said in a smug tone, getting a betrayed look from her brother.

**Once he finished he continued, "It's for that reason alone that Naruto's such an asshole to you. You're an only child, so you don't know what it's like to protect a younger sibling, but Naruto...Aside from his actual siblings he has several pseudo-siblings. He's got experience at cheering kids up and making them see him as an older brother. That's how it is with that daughter of Athena."**

"Well, it would be kinda awesome to have a big brother like him," Annabeth thought out loud imagining it.

**"I think I get it," Percy said after a moment, "Naruto's acting like an overprotective big brother, right? Trying to scare me away from Annabeth?"**

"Yes," Athena cheered quietly, getting blank looks from her daughter and boyfriend. Innocently she asked, "What?"

**Apollo palmed his face, "No! How in the name of my family are you this dumb? Seriously!"**

**"Hey!" Percy pouted at the God, "I'm not dumb..."**

"Yes you are," said everyone at once. Even his father thought so at times.

**Apollo looked at the Son of Poseidon and spoke slowly, "Ok, he's a dick to ****_you_**** so that ****_you_**** grow up and don't die. If you died, and follow me on this, it would ****_hurt_**** Annabeth. You get that?"**

**"Well, yeah, she's my friend so she'd be sad, right?" Percy said, following though still mad he was being talked to like he was an idiot.**

"Well you kinda are if you are not getting that explained to you," Jason pointed out bluntly.

"I know, he's even saying it slowly, what's not to get?" Leo asked

Percy just blushed in embarrassment.

**"Good, that's progress," Apollo joked before continuing, "Now Naruto is a protective big brother, so he's going to keep Annabeth from being hurt in any way, shape or form. Emotional pain is what he considers to be the worst pain possible, so can you see where I'm going with this?"**

**Percy thought the God's words over before nodding slowly, "Naruto's mean to me, because he wants me to grow up and stay alive for Annabeth's sake? That doesn't make sense to me."**

"Well that is very confusing, but considerate of him," Hazel pointed out with a nod, it was weird, no doubt, but it made some sense she assumed.

**"It's not supposed to, it's not your logic," said Apollo before he continued with a shrug, "It's Naruto's logic. He's my son and even I don't understand him sometimes. I mean seriously, who turns down an offer from three call girls? Sure they wore him down eventually but still, the fact that they had to just boggles my mind!"**

All the woman turned to Apollo. The Sun God squirmed and none of the other males were jumping in to help him.

"...That...Wasn't me?" weakly defended Apollo. The women huffed and looked back to the screen, making the God of the Sun sigh in relief.

**"...Th-that actually happened?" Percy asked with a blush on his face. It was then that he realized maybe Naruto had more to offer than fighting advice.**

Annabeth slapped Percy upside the head, lowly growling, "Bad! No perving."

"But that was other Percy!" this Percy cried out as he rubbed his sore head. Annabeth just huffed at him and turned away.

**"Yeah! What, you think he made it up just to piss Arte off?" At the mention of his sister Apollo's smile immediately died and he looked away. Percy shivered as the heat started to vanish with Apollo's enthusiasm. The God of the Sun was quiet once more for a long time.**

**"Uh, A-Apollo?" Percy hesitantly reached out to the God with his voice, only for the Sun God to snap from his depression and force a smile on his face.**

**"Sorry, I zoned out there for a second," Apollo apologized before he opened the door, "Listen, I can't say too much, but I can tell you this: Find Nereus, the old man of the sea. He'll help you find what you're looking for."**

**"Near Us?" Percy repeated in confusion. The God grinned and nodded before becoming serious. Another wave of pressure hit the son of Poseidon.**

**"You'd best find my sister, Percy Jackson," Apollo warned, "If there's one thing my son and I share it's the protective nature of a big brother."**

"Damn right!" Apollo cheered.

**_But...Aren't they twins?_**** Percy thought absentmindedly while also nodding his head. **

"We are! Must we continue to argue this?" Artemis asked with displeasure in her voice.

Apollo just smiled cheekily, making Artemis growl at him.

**The God of the Sun grinned and stepped out of the Spider, leaving the shivering demigod to think about what Apollo had said.**

**Naruto woke up silently as the train came to a hissing stop and stretched as much as he could in his seat. He went to get out of the car when a note taped to the rearview mirror caught his eye. Looking it over, Naruto smiled when he saw that it was a note from his Dad.**

**_Naruto,_**

**_I heard what Kaka-Baka did to your last ride. Can't be having you riding around in another lame-ass van, can we? Consider this a late birthday present. Just channel chakra into the steering wheel._**

**_With Love From The Best Dad Ever_**

"Oh yeah," Apollo nodded before asking the others, "Who here has given their kids a car, huh?"

He received grunts and 'I can do that, too' from the others. Or some even said they were too responsible to do that.

**_P.S. Open the glove box before you channel chakra. Consider it a gift that you'll need later._**

**Naruto arched a brow at the post scriptum before shrugging and doing as it said. Opening the glove box, the blond found a smaller black box about the size of his wallet. Flipping the box over, the blond's face turned bright red and he scowled. He threw the box out of the car and immediately channeled chakra to the wheel.**

Ares, Apollo and Hermes immediately erupted into peels of laughter. Dionysus and Hephaestus let out quiet snickers while the kids just openly laughed. All but Thalia who just groaned, hiding her embarrassment since it was easy to figure out what he gave her other's love interest!

**In a poof of smoke, Naruto dropped to the ground next to a moderately sized scroll. With a groan, he sat back up and grabbed the scroll, his face still flushed from the purpose of the 'surprise' his father left him. Grumbling about a perverted bloodline **

"Well, we all know who he's thinking about," Hera mocked with a smirk; she was slightly starting to like the boy.

**and concerns that his aunt and or, gods forbid, mother might think he was converted **

"At least he is trying _not_ to end up like them," Hestia commented on.

**were heard from the rest of the group as he joined up with them.**

**The Lieutenant of Artemis' Hunters arched a collective brow at the blonde attitude and Zoë was the first to ask, "What's wrong, Uzumaki?"**

**Naruto remained in his dark mood while he muttered about some perverted toad, his terrifying mother, and cursing his father. **

"As he should!" Was the unanimous announcement from all those of the female gender.

**All the while he refused to make eye contact with the three females accompanying him.**

"Aw, how cute! He's embarrassed!" Aphrodite cooed with a smile.

**"Uh, Whiskers? Are you ok?" Thalia asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. The blond tensed and shivered before shaking his head. Snapped out of his trance, Naruto looked around at the group before his eyes locked on Thalia.**

**He fought down another blush and looked away **

"A buck to guess what he's thinking about," Annabeth teased Thalia.

"Shut it, Architect," retorted Thalia as she blushed lightly.

**at Percy, who also seemed confused about something. He realized the group, save a distracted Percy, was staring at him, and replied to Thalia's question, "Y-Yeah, I'm good Thalia-chan. Just an argument with our conductor of sorts."**

**"If you say so," Thalia replied unsurely before her eyes widened and she glared at him, "Hey, wait a minute, I still had questions for you!"**

**"Well...Dammit," Naruto sighed in defeat while scratching the back of his head, "Let's get our bearings first before we do anything else. Like interrogate me."**

**"Fine, but I'm holding you to it like you promised," Thalia said to him before pushing past the group and walking off the train. **

Nico whistled the funeral march and Leo saluted the blond.

**Percy and Grover were quick to follow, the former still deep in thought while the latter was muttering something about coffee.**

**Naruto gaped at her form before following after his fellow demigods, "H-Hey! I didn't promise that you could interrogate me! Thalia-chan, wait up!"**

"Too late," Thalia said in a smug tone.

**"Gods, their 'romance' is annoying and distracting!" Zoë grumbled as she and Phoebe followed the two, "Lady Artemis best be safe or I'll string them up as an offering to placate Lord Zeus' anger."**

The kids snickered it as Zeus hummed at the thought.

**"I'm sure we could just sacrifice Uzumaki now and get more time to save Lady Artemis, perhaps some support as well," Phoebe mused with a small smile as she thought about doing just that.**

"Oh yeah, that sounds possible," Thalia laughed with a smile.

**"Then again, Lady Artemis is fond of him," Zoë groaned, "Why must he be a man, though! If he were a girl I'd have no qualms about following his orders."**

**"Perhaps she would've been a sister to us as well," Phoebe thought aloud before she laughed, "Could you imagine it if he was turned into a girl?"**

**"The shock would probably kill him," Zoë admitted with a smirk.**

Everyone thought of what he would look like as a girl.

**Oh, how little the two Hunters knew that the blond had already experienced life as a girl. **

"Say what?" Ares said in disbelief.

**In the few times he had stumbled across the Hunters and his aunt, Naruto never once showed them his first self-developed technique. He did so for two reasons, the first being his Aunt was already enough of a man-hater so he didn't need to ruin their relationship by transforming into a naked girl. **

"He can what!" cried out the demigods.

**The second being his own mother's threat to him after he was returned to life and struck a deal with his grand uncle.**

**Needless to say, it'd be a good long time before Naruto returned to 'pranking perverts' with his anti-pervert technique.**

A picture showed up of a clothed Naruko in Naruto's grab. Hermes and Apollo fell out of their thrones laughing as Ares catcalled before he blinked several times as he realized what he did. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades shrugged, not all that impressive. Hephaestus waved his hand in an iffy manner while Dionysus fought down a gag. Nico teased Percy, Jason and Leo for blushing at the image.

The women within the room were not as amused. Though the younger girls were a bit jealous of the female Naruto's looks. Those curves were crazy!

**Ahead of the two laughing Hunters, just outside the small New Mexico town of Cloudcroft, Naruto was trying to get Thalia to lay off until they finished the quest. So far it's been refusal after refusal, so Naruto decided to pull out his signature weapon when arguing with a member of the opposite sex: Kawaii No Jutsu!**

**"Fine!" Thalia relented as she blushed and looked away, "Just-Just change back already! It's weird seeing you like that!"**

**Naruto grinned and was enveloped with a poof a smoke before giving the girl a one armed hug. Inwardly he thought, ****_Females: 0, Kawaii No Jutsu: 14._**

"Well that's an interesting technique if it gets the stubborn Thalia to relent," Nico stated with intrigue.

**The technique was a simple transformation technique, much like his signature weapon against perverts, only this turned him into a six-year-old version of himself. He would water his eyes and look up at his target. Jutting his bottom lip out, he would then ask in a depressed tone for what he wanted and usually it came out to be a full success. **

"Well, girls do love kids," Jason said with a shrug, but he was still smiling that his sister fell for it.

A picture of the technique showed up on the screen making all the women in the room coo at it, including Artemis and a reluctant Thalia, all of them saying he was adorable. Putting many of the guys out, save for a madly grinning Apollo. Even as a kid, his other self's son had ladies swooning!

**His mother and grandaunt certainly fell for it.**

**Remembering how he had to pull it out against his great aunt Hestia made him smile. He never expected her of all people to be as big a ramen fan as he and his father were. He found out the hard way when they met in a grocery store while replenishing his ramen supply. After successfully defeating her and discovering she was his great aunt, he invited her to a local restaurant to talk. Learning that their shared love for Eastern meals was the reason Hestia once considered his father for a husband made him bust a gut. It was the start of a great familial relationship and the thought of said bond always made him happy.**

**"Geez, where's a Starbucks when you need it?" Grover asked the group, snapping Naruto from his thoughts about his fellow ramen loving family members. The Satyr yawned and continued, "I mean, really we should-"**

**The Satyr froze mid step and the group looked at him in confusion. Zoë and Phoebe froze shortly after ward and Naruto, who was about to ask what was going on, joined them. **

"That is a universal sign that something is not good," Leo chirped helpfully.

**Percy and Thalia were stuck with four teens frozen in place, eyes dilated and breathing softly. Thalia began shaking Naruto in worry while Percy waved a hand over Grover's face.**

**"Ok, this is weird," Percy mumbled before looking at Thalia, "Any luck?"**

**"No, dammit snap out of it Whiskers!" Thalia said before smacking the blond across the face. **

"Wow, just wow Thalia," Percy mocked with a shake of his head, "At least shake him first. But no, just hitting, it is always hitting with you?"

"I know something else I want to hit," The Hunter pitched warningly.

**Unlike many times before, her strike failed to break him of his trance. The sound did wake both Zoë and Phoebe from their trances. The Hunters immediately went on the defensive and pulled their bows out, taking aim to the Northeast.**

**"Hurry, wake thy friends! We have to move!" Zoë ordered as she and Phoebe drew their bows.**

**"I'm working on it, Nightshade!" Thalia replied before grabbing the blonde before her by both shoulders, "Dammit, Naruto, wake up! We need you awake!"**

**"G-Man! Dude, c'mon wake up!" Percy said while shaking his friend by the shoulders. Grover slowly came out his trance and mumbled something.**

**"What was that, buddy?" Percy asked his friend in concern. Grover looked in the direction Zoë and Phoebe were aiming their arrows in and a wide smile crossed his face.**

**"A Gift from the Wild!" he said louder, snapping Naruto from his trance. Naruto followed the Satyr's gaze and his own widened in horror. He grabbed Thalia's wrist and began running West.**

**"RUN!" he called over his shoulder.**

"Ah, the smartest play in the demigod handbook!" Percy joked halfheartedly, since it really was at times. All the Half-Bloods agreed with a stern nod.

**The others exchanged a look before following after him. Grover reluctantly did so, only thanks to Percy's grip on his arm.**

**"C'mon Grover, we gotta move!"**

**"What are we running from?" Thalia asked loudly. Naruto didn't look back and didn't reply. He suddenly came to a stop and began sniffing the air.**

**The Hunters eyed him curiously, while Thalia and Percy thought something was wrong with the teen. Naruto continued to sniff the air before he tensed.**

**Under his breath, the appointed Guardian of Hades' Children whispered, "It's here."**

**"A gift from the Wild!" Grover exclaimed once more, only to get a hand clamped over his mouth by his best friend. He silently agreed to quiet down with a glance and was freed from the hand.**

**Percy then looked worriedly around him while the Hunters and the two elder teens tensed for a fight. The Son of Poseidon heard a snort and he slowly turned his head to the area behind him, coming face to face with a large snout. The others followed his gaze and their eyes widened as the largest boar they've ever seen snorted steam right in the raven-haired teen's face.**

**"Gods above!" Naruto whispered as he looked over the creature in fear. It stood at a whopping thirty feet high and had tusks the size of canoes.**

**"What do we do?" Percy asked those around him in a hushed tone.**

**"Run...As fast as you can," Naruto replied quietly. The boar seemed to hear him as at that moment it let out a head splitting squeal.**

**"RUN!"**

"Jeff Goldblum from the Lost World!" Apollo said with a shake of his head, "That movie was rushed...too soon, Spielberg, too soon."

**Meanwhile on Olympus, we follow the Goddess of Love as she once again exits from her room. This time she has a smile on her face. Unknown to said goddess, a certain curious God of Thieves is following her. Hermes left George and Martha back in his temple so that he could successfully follow her without risking being spotted.**

"We should add Snoopy God to your list of titles," Aphrodite said with a sniff to Hermes. The blond god just shrugged shamelessly.

**Unsurprisingly the Goddess of Love walked past the other temples and entered that of the God of War. Hermes pressed himself against a door after it was shut and listened closely, displaying his rarely used skills as a thief.**

**"I need you to do this for me Ares," Aphrodite pleaded in a feigned manner, "Please? I just need to show a little muscle."**

**_Oh please, I'm listening in on their foreplay? Blech, I'm outta here,_**** Hermes thought. He prepared to walk away nonchalantly when Ares' response stopped him.**

**"No fucking way, 'Dite," Ares snarled making Hermes furrow his brow in surprise, "I ain't going to see Apollo's kid again! You know how embarrassing that was! Hell you were one of the first to laugh!"**

"Oh ho! So my kid did something, huh?" Apollo grin to his half brother, who looked both intrigued and annoyed that the new kid did something to him.

**While Hermes racked his brain to recall what might've happened between Naruto and Ares. The God in question continued his rant, "And then there's fact that ****_Prissy_**** Jackson's there, too, definitely makes me reluctant to go. Last thing I need to do is piss Uncle Poseidon off again! When Poseidon found out we fought and I almost killed his son...I'm not afraid of much, but damn if he didn't do a good job making me afraid of ****_him_****! He's just like Dad when he's pissed, except it's with water! Fucking water! Do you know how painful water can be?"**

"Serves you right," Poseidon said with a sneer to his stupid nephew. Ares just turned away to avoid his look. Percy was all smiles at seeing his cousin get scolded and his dad defend him.

**"Oh please, Ares, man up for once! I just need it to look like you'll kill him if he's out of line," Aphrodite said in response, "I'll do something special for you if you help me."**

**"...And how is that any different from every other night?" Ares asked. There was whispering that Hermes couldn't catch, but whatever it was made Ares reply in lust filled excitement, "I'm in!"**

**"Good. Now give me a few hours to prepare," Aphrodite replied. Hermes knew that was the end of it and slipped away, his curiosity raised. Whatever happened between Ares and Naruto made Ares wary of interacting with the kid again. Now all he had to do was remember what had happened.**

"We all want to know!" Apollo whined like a kid, making Artemis roll her eyes.

"Oh, act your age already!" the Goddess of the Hunt scolded him. Apollo stuck his tongue out in response.

**0**

Frank sighed as he continued counting the nuts on the _Argo II _out of his boredom. He was around about 5629, when a bang startled him.

He turned around and saw a bird had hit the window, making him groan as a bloodied streak and feathers covered the window now.

"Great, now I have to go out and clean that." He stated, but stopped in mid-step, "Wait, what was my count?" he asked himself.

He palmed his head, he couldn't remember!

Great…just great…

**0**

**Done & done!**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Reading Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**XII**

"Thalia dear, you haven't had a turn. Here you go," Demeter said kindly as she offered the book to her brother's daughter.

"Um, thanks," Thalia nodded as she grabbed the book. The Hunter cleared her throat and began to read.

**"Keep moving!" Zoë yelled as they ran through the snowy mountains of New Mexico. Behind them, the monstrous boar squealed angrily as it chased them in a manner that could be called obsessed. The group had tried to face it when they reached a clearing in the pines that made up a forest, only for Grover to stop each of them with a plea.**

Both Thalia and Percy groaned; that was sure annoying.

**Naruto made sure to remember this incident, just so he could get even with the satyr making them flee from the beast. Maybe he could make a bit of tofu bacon and then force-feed it to him under the guise of it being the real thing.**

"Why didn't we ever think of that?" Percy wondered as he cupped his chin in thought.

"Because you're not that devious," Annabeth said with a light giggle and a roll of her eyes.

**The planning would have to wait because...**

**"****_Hey_**** now! Watch the tusk you walking buffet!" Naruto cried out as one of the calcium filled forms of defense grazed him on the ass. If his pants were torn, there would be hell to pay, damn the consequences!**

**_Sorry G, but the pig might have to die!_****Naruto mentally growled as one of his hands reached behind him to check for a scratch. He looked as best he could over his shoulder at the jacket, surprised at its durability. Then again, it was the hide of the Nemean Lion so he shouldn't be so surprised. It did survive a Katon technique after all. He then looked forward and wondered why he was at the end of the group.**

"Doesn't the chasing monster always go after the last one in the group when they-?" Piper began.

**His thoughts were cut off by Phoebe's cry of, "Scatter!"**

"Split up," She finished pointedly.

**Naruto groaned as the Hunters broke off to the left, followed by a bleating Grover and an impressively running Percy (though he attuned that to the teen's previous quests in which he ran away while thinking of a plan), **

"Ain't that the truth?" Annabeth pointed out with a smile, getting her boyfriend to laugh, too.

**while he and Thalia decided to run towards a cave in the distance.**

"Oh, this is going to be amusing," Hazel chirped with a grin.

**Thalia stumbled over something peeking out from the snow, nearly falling but being helped back up by Naruto, who was starting to use chakra in his run. He didn't do so earlier because he didn't want to leave the group behind. Now it would be a moot point seeing as the group had separated.**

**"Those were railroad tracks," Thalia said as they gained some distance from the boar that was trying to skewer the teens on its tusks. Naruto took what she said into consideration.**

**"Then if I'm right, we've got the best bet of stopping this thing if that tunnel turns out to be too small," he replied as they ran into the tunnel. **

"Smart play," Jason pointed with a nod.

**They heard a displeased squeal and Naruto grinned, "Guess it's not happy with the slight squeeze."**

**The two teens kept running until they saw a light at the end. Naruto opened his mouth, but Thalia cut him off, "If you say anything about ironically running towards the light, I ****_will_**** trip you!"**

"Oh come on, what's life without a little near death banter?" Leo asked with a grin.

**"You're no fun, Thalia-chan," grumbled the blonde before they came to a stop just at the edge of the tunnel. Naruto groaned at what he saw while Thalia just paled to the point that her skin was just as white as the snow around her. The older demigod just looked up at the sky.**

**"Seriously? What the fuck?!" he asked in aggravation, **

"Don't blame us," Zeus grumbled, like it were any of their faults, humph!

**due to the tracks being destroyed and collapsed just a bit outside of the tunnel. He looked at his companion and took hold of Thalia's arm as she tried to back away from the edge. The girl's electric blue eyes were as wide as dinner plates and she was muttering incoherently under her breath.**

Thalia groaned at her frozen state and hated her fear of heights.

**Looking behind him, he could see the large figure of the boar rushing towards them, snorting and squealing out a war cry. He took a deep breath, realizing there was only one solution before looking at Thalia.**

**"Thalia-chan, listen to me. We have to hold our ground," he insisted.**

**"Are you out of your goddamn mind?!" Thalia practically shrieked as she looked at him, "That pig will push us over the edge. That's a good hundred feet! We'd die from the fall!"**

**"We'll be fine," he argued.**

**"Or we'd land on some sharp debris and then die! There's got to be another way, we can double back and-"**

**"There's no time to double back," Naruto cut Thalia off before lightly cupping her cheek, **

Thalia flushed a bit reading that part and Aphrodite was squealing a bit in glee, urging the Hunter to continue.

**"We've got thirty seconds till that thing gets to the edge. We have to jump at the right moment. Do you trust me?"**

**"I-..."**

**There was an echoed squeal behind them and Naruto did some quick math in his head.**

**"Eighteen seconds, Thalia. Do you trust me?"**

**Blue eyes looked into his and he saw the hesitation in her eyes. Her fear was getting the best of her. The damn ironic fear he made fun of when they first had to deal with it seven years ago. He hoped that she trusted him, because he's been giving her enough reasons not to.**

"You really haven't," Thalia stated with a frown.

**There was another squeal and Naruto cursed. They had fifteen seconds at best.**

**She was still conflicted, he couldn't wait for an answer, but he needed her coherent for his plan to work. This meant that he had to get her out of her fear-induced state. He couldn't think of anything that would work, so he went with his gut and prayed that it wasn't wrong.**

**Moving his head forward, his lips met hers in a kiss. **

"Huh?" Thalia squeaked in a flustered stated as she reread the sentence to make sure she had done so correctly.

"Yes!" Aphrodite cheered with a shit-eating grin. Aphrodite waved her hand at Thalia, "Continue! Now!"

"Aphrodite, do not tell my Hunter's what to do!" Artemis stated with narrowed eyes, but looked taken back at the wicked shine in the Goddess of Love's eyes.

"No," was the low whisper answer.

Thalia gulped and continued shakily.

**He poured feeling into it, his feelings for her, his reassurance that they'd be fine so long as she trusted him. The daughter of Zeus' eyes swiftly lost their fear as confusion and shock took its place. **

"Yeah, she wasn't really expecting that." Nico snickered and a static punch from Thalia nearly caved his skull in. The son of Hades protested to the abuse with a cry of, "Hey!"

**Sure enough though, her shock ebbed away and she returned his initiated kiss, showing her own feelings as their lips stayed locked, giving him her trust in an intimate manner. His hand went from her arm to her waist while her arms wrapped around his neck.**

"…You have a monster chasing you…and you decided to make out," Annabeth deadpanned. She shook her head and sighed out, "Only you Thalia, only you."

"It's the other me!" Thalia protested weakly as her face was ablaze, reading this was so embarrassing!

**Another squeal, this one much closer, caused the two to break the kiss. Breathing heavily, they parted and looked each other in the eyes. Naruto pressed his forehead against hers and whispered just as the boar was a second away from barreling into them.**

"Hiraishin no Jutsu."

"Okay, that had to be like the classiest move to pull just after kissing the girl," Leo stated with a nod of respect, "You don't see stuff like that unless it's in the movies."

"I know, I know," Aphrodite agreed as she nodded vigorously.

**A bright yellow flash momentarily blinded the boar, making it squeal in pain and try to stop its charge. It managed to guide itself slightly to the left, becoming airborne against its will. A loud frightened squeal filled the sky as the boar fell and impacted with the snow, becoming thoroughly stuck as it sank into the thick snow covered ground. Thankfully, it avoided the debris.**

"And epic monster fail," Percy said grinning with his thumb facing down.

**A good few feet away just as the boar began to fly, Naruto and Thalia reappeared in a close embrace. The two were still panting lightly from their kiss, both wondering what happened now.**

The Lady of Doves was smiling, clapping her hands like she had won the lottery.

**Thalia knew she wanted to know more about the enigmatic blond, she'd been drawn **

"I'm done!" Thalia shouted, dropping the book. Her face was scarlet.

"Oh come on! Read it!" Leo shouted at her.

"No!"

"It can't be _that _bad," Piper said with a pout.

"It is!" Thalia argued, still red in the face, "It's the feelings of my other self, and they are private."

"We don't care," Each of the Olympians stated bluntly, getting Thalia to look shocked. Even her Patron Goddess wanted to know!

The daughter of Zeus groaned and with pink cheeks, continued.

**to him when they were younger by his mysterious past, charmed by his kindness and startling good looks gifted to him by his parents. **

"Bet you just want to run your fingers through his hair," Piper whispered, making Thalia twitch.

**She had issues showing her true feelings though, which is why she always seemed to be mad at him.**

"I knew it, boys are usually mean to the girls they like, but I guess it reversed this time," Aphrodite whispered smiling. Thalia twitched once more.

**Being stuck as a tree for five years didn't help her develop emotional maturity. Thalia decided one thing in her tree, though. When she'd get free, she'd find the blonde boy and get what she wanted. **

"Oh that just screams Zeus to a T," Poseidon mocked lowly, getting his younger brother to growl at him. Thalia, once again, gained a violent twitch.

**She wanted Naruto to be hers, much like her father when he found a woman to bed; only this was more emotionally based than based off of lust.**

"Amazing, she knows the difference unlike the horn dog himself," Hades snickered. Zeus looked red in the face. Thalia on the other hand looked ready to explode.

**This realization brought forth another and Thalia slowly leaned forward to initiate another breathtaking kiss, fully intent on claiming the blond's lips as hers.**

The younger Half-Bloods cooed and aww'd at Thalia, whose face was a shockingly tomato shade.

**_And Nightshade wanted me to swear this off?_****Thalia absently thought as she pulled the blond's head down closer to her.**

The Hunter felt a small twinge in her heart, a little jealously perhaps? Had her other had found someone like that, but kept it to herself.

**Naruto, who was wondering how badly Thalia was going to react to him kissing her, was surprised when her lips pressed against his once again. He thought about his musings of the girl kissing him when he was in his car as the group traveled via Sol Train. Apparently, he wasn't the only one that felt that way. This realization made him put his heart into the kiss once again.**

Thalia put down the book, trying to calm herself as she was in a state of fluster.

"Wow, you really like that guy," Percy whistled, only to get the stink eye from his older cousin.

"Shut it Wethead or you'll get some shock therapy," She grunted out.

"Well don't stop now," The Love Goddess smiled victoriously before urging, "Continue."

Thalia grumbled and took a sip of water before she resumed reading.

**Percy was gaping when he stumbled across the two teens kissing each other after following the sound of pig squeals. While the boar was shuffling in its self-made hole, Naruto and Thalia were attached at the lips! He figured there was some attraction between the two, confirmed after Grover flat out told him so back in Washington, D.C., but to make out just inches away from death.**

"I know!" Percy agreed with his other self with a nod.

**_That lucky son of a-!_****Percy stopped his thoughts as he briefly imagined doing the same with Annabeth. He pushed those thoughts aside with a blush when he realized what he was thinking about.**

Annabeth smiled slyly at a blushing Percy who looked away, but he was still smiling as he did so.

**He did enjoy the embarrassed/disgusted/intrigued looks Phoebe and Zoë were giving the two. Although red-faced in embarrassment, Zoë looked like she was going to puke as she watched the two. And for someone who always looked like she was 'holier than thou', it was one of those sights where he wished he had a camera.**

Those that knew Zoë snickered in amusement, engraving the image into their minds to save for later.

**Phoebe simply had a red face while she looking like was trying to understand something. He expected her to be scowling outright at the sight, considering her previous interactions with the blond, but nope. Percy was surprised to see a contemplating look on her face, making him wonder what was running through her head at the moment.**

**He did note that the two were a good match for each other: They were both tough, loved Annabeth as a sister, and as much as he hated to admit it, both were great at making fun of him. **

"Aw, Percy, what a sweet thing to say," Annabeth said to him.

Percy shrugged, because in a way, yes they did kind of fit with one another…even the making fun of him part.

**Now that he thought about it though, he remembered Apollo's words about Naruto's attitude towards him, which led Percy to remember the Sun God's suggestion about the old man of the sea.**

**He should probably speak up, but he really didn't want to for fear of the retribution one of the two partaking teens might bestow on him. **

"So he does have some survival instincts," Artemis smiled slyly.

**Not that he could blame them, though.**

**It was a perfect Kodak moment...**

**"YES! I WON THE BET!"**

**...Well, it was until Grover opened his big mouth.**

"Blasted goat," Aphrodite hissed in displeasure. She made note to rock the boat on Grover's relationship to appease herself later on.

**Thalia and Naruto broke their kiss abruptly and looked at the group with shock and embarrassment on their faces. Now, Percy acknowledged he had poor judgment, but he knew that now would ****_not_**** be the time to tease them. He did have ****_some_**** common sense after all.**

Percy nodded sternly, but everyone else looked on the fence on that one.

**And some strong self-preservation instincts that were currently ****_screaming_**** at him to keep his mouth shut.**

"As they should," Thalia grunted out.

**"Grover..." Thalia growled as his words clicked in her head. The satyr paled as he realized the girl was looking towards him. She left Naruto's embrace and slowly began stalking towards the satyr, who looked like he was facing down death itself. **

"Wrong Godly section G-man," Nico joked.

**Not the God of the Underworld, no he already did that once thank you very much, but the entity that mortals called the Grim Reaper, the God of Death himself, Thanatos.**

**Something that any mortal would fear.**

**"N-Now Th-Th-Thalia, l-l-let's b-be re-reason-a-able," Grover stuttered out as he backed away. The raven-haired girl made no move to stop and continued to stalk forward, her eyes glinting with promised pain and misfortune for the satyr.**

"Vengeful little thing she is, I wonder where she gets it from?" Poseidon wondered mockingly.

"Oh, like you're to talk," Zeus countered.

Hades rolled his eyes and wanted to add a comment, yet he really didn't want to get pulled into the argument.

**"I have one question for you Grover," Thalia started as she grabbed the goat-man's shirt and brought him closer. Quietly she asked in a threatening tone, "What. Bet?"**

**Back at Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth was playing with the kitten her brother sent back to the camp from D.C. She had named him Washington, after her most famous sibling and the kitten's birthplace.**

Annabeth was cooing at the picture, she wanted one so badly now! But she nodded and praised herself, "Great name."

"Annabeth, stop talking to yourself," Percy chided teasingly, but his girlfriend just stuck out her tongue at him.

**It was during this that she felt it. A cold chill that reminded her of wearing her baseball cap, which she was going to hopefully find in the Ares cabin (though they should know better than to take it), **

"Whoa, whoa, why are my kids first to be blamed?" Ares asked, turning to his niece questioningly.

"Really? You have to ask?" Athena asked mockingly with a snort. Saving her daughter the trouble of answering. Ares just grumbled to himself about stupid war brains.

**but far less potent in madness that accompanied Hades' signature aura. No, this was a more pain-filled promise type of aura.**

**Scooping Washington up in her arms, Annabeth stood up and looked to the door of her cabin, swallowing slightly as the feeling faded away. Scratching the kitten behind the ear, she murmured, "What was that?"**

"Painful retribution for the future Annie. Retribution," Thalia stated in a calm before the storm tone.

**Naruto winced as Grover's scream of fear died down and he once again passed out. Granted, he was afraid of Thalia at that moment but seriously, that's like the eighth time he's passed out. Naruto made a vow to improve Grover's tolerance to feminine anger and life-threatening situations. Come to think of it, wasn't he on that Lightning Thief quest and fought against Medusa? And he was kidnapped by a cyclops, right?**

**You'd think someone would get de-sensitized to this stuff after that.**

"It's part of his charm," Annabeth assured with a nod, Grover wouldn't be Grover if he didn't freak out.

**Then again, Naruto wasn't one to talk. He already died and came back to life, defeated a self-proclaimed god, and kicked the ass of the strongest chakra entity while in limbo. Not to mention he had a career that dealt with death almost every day. Then there was the fact he had let their group run off, probably making Grover feel responsible for him. **

Jason whistled, that was a short list of some of things this guy has done.

**Hm...maybe he should apologize to the goat-boy. Well, he could do that later...after he apologized to Thalia and Annabeth for the same reason, and recovered from the apology.**

"Yeah, we would probably beat his head in," Thalia theorized in thought. Annabeth nodded to this with crossed arms.

**Still, the fact remains, Grover needed to be able to handle feminine rage if he wanted to get a girlfriend.**

**However, Naruto knew that Grover had good reason to pass out.**

**Thalia was a scary girl sometimes.**

"I thought it was all the time?" Nico asked innocently.

"I have a book in hand; you want it upside your head?" The Hunter asked threateningly.

"See, all the time," the death boy pointed out. He then added with a smile, "But no, please, by all means continue."

Thalia just glared at him before doing just that.

**"Nice job, Grace, now how will we get back on track?" Phoebe asked with a scowl. Thalia sent her a glare and opened her mouth to retort but was interrupted by Zoë.**

**"It's her fault for getting distracted by Uzumaki," the Hunter replied in disgust, "I can't believe thou actually ****_kissed_**** him. Thy lips must now be tingling in pain."**

"Oh, oh they really think kissing is painful?" Aphrodite asked Artemis with a mocking look and a laugh, "You pass out that tidbit of info Artemis? It's not like you know or anything."

Artemis just crossed her arms, not pleased by that comment to her person.

**"Hey, that's a low blow, Zoë-chan!" Naruto replied with a pout. He looked at the blushing Thalia and said, "I have it on good accord that I'm a great kisser! What'd you think, Thalia? Ten out of ten?"**

"Yeah Thalia, tell us!" Piper asked in a giggle, "Read on, let us hear."

Thalia was blushing as she read the next part.

**"Yes-I mean, shut up!" Thalia quickly corrected herself, her blush deepening **

"Did it make your toes curl?" Leo asked in wonder after he whistled. His answer was a cupcake to the eye, "Ow! …Mm, vanilla."

**before she looked at Zoë with a glare, "I don't want to deal with you right now! What I want to know is how much time do we have left, where are we, and what the hell was Grover talking about?!"**

"Someone's cranky," Jason pointed out with a smile.

"Well she just kissed the guy so she may be hyped up on the rush of it," Piper smiled slyly to her boyfriend.

"Okay, enough with the by-play!" Thalia cried out in distress.

**"It's been two days," Naruto answered as he looked at the sky, "And Dad's afterglow is just around 2:50. We've got less than four days to find Auntie Arte."**

**"We're in New Mexico," Percy supplied helpfully, "I caught a glance at the sign when we got off the train...Speaking of, Naruto did you know that-?"**

**"Yeah, yeah, I knew it was my dad," The blond dismissed with a wave before crossing his arms and looking away, "Hard to forget when Dad snuck a box of condoms in my car..."**

Artemis just slapped her brother upside the head, "You lack so much class."

"Ow! C'mon, that was other me!"

"Yet you would still do it to another son I bet."

"I plead the fifth."

**"He snuck you what?" Phoebe asked with a furrowed brow.**

**"Nothing, just forget I said anything," replied the Guardian as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Now as to how we get west, I say we all climb aboard the Pork Chop Express here. My Cousin had to have a good reason to send him our way."**

**"Cousin?" Percy asked as he helped a waking Grover to his feet, er, hooves. **

Annabeth palmed her face and groaned, "Percy."

Percy said nothing, so he didn't study, big deal.

**The satyr stood up and used Percy as a human shield to keep Thalia from getting to him. The boar started to slowly rise out of its hole, snorting and squealing quietly as it did so.**

**"You know, God of the Wild, Son of Hermes?" Naruto replied nonchalantly as he patted the side of the boar, "I mean who else can send us the Erymanthian Boar?"**

**"Then I was right!" Grover announced with a smile as he leaned against the Boar's side, "It's a gift from the Wild!"**

**"Wait, but who sent him?" Percy continued to ask while the others started to climb on the Boar. Zoë rolled her eyes and took a seat in front of Phoebe, who sat before Thalia that plopped down in front of Naruto. Grover scrambled to the top of the Boar's head and pulled out a stick, rope and an apple he had packed and found respectively. The blonde helped the Son of Poseidon aboard the Boar before nodding to Grover.**

**Naruto looked at Percy and spoke, "You're an idiot, do you know that? Who is the one person Grover would do ****_anything_**** to find?"**

"It was just said, too," Hazel pointed out.

**Percy's eyes widened, "You mean...?"**

**"Just before the Boar arrived, Grover, the Hunters and I felt the presence of Pan," Naruto answered softly.**

**"Giddy up!" Grover called out as he dropped the lure in front of the Boar's eyes. The giant beast's equally giant orbs focused on the fruit before him and escaped its trap with vigor. Soon enough, the sextet was once again on their way.**

"The oddest ride off in the distance picture ever," Leo stated as his head tilted to the side.

**"Guess this is the end of the road," Naruto mumbled as the Boar came to a stop somewhere in Arizona. He and Percy slid off with thankful groans. The Boar was fast, that was for sure, but it's nowhere near comfortable.**

Percy nodded in sympathy while Jason, Leo and Nico gave pitying looks to the picture.

**"Oh Gods above that hurt," Naruto groaned before turning around and helping Thalia off the Boar, "If we ever go on a date, just know that I refuse to go bareback riding."**

**"Noted," Thalia replied softly as her cheeks heated up from being helped down. **

"Oh, she's all meek and happy now~!" Aphrodite giggled happily.

Thalia just shifted in her seat a bit.

**After he had taken his hands off her hips, she took a step back and looked around, taking notice of a small building in the distance. She then looked at the Son of Apollo and said, "There's a building nearby, maybe we can get our bearings there and some food."**

**"I'm all for some food. Zoë?" Naruto asked, inquiring whether or not she wanted to get something to eat. Thalia gave a noticeable frown as he looked to the Huntress in question.**

"Oh, she possessive of him now," Piper giggled.

"How's that any different from you?" Thalia sniped back with a dismissive snort, getting Piper to flush.

**"Thy plan is good, we should conserve our supplies for when we are away from civilization," Zoë said with a nod. Phoebe was already walking towards the town, and Percy could've sworn he saw stars in her eyes at the mention of food.**

**Naruto turned to tell Grover to hurry up, only to palm his face at what he saw. The satyr was giving the E Boar a teary goodbye. While he understood that this renewed hope in the goat-boy, he didn't need to waste twenty minutes saying goodbye to one of the planet's most dangerous creatures.**

**"G-man, c'mon, let's get some food," Percy said, thankfully speeding the farewell process up and getting Grover to return to the group.**

"Thank the Gods, he would probably stay there all day hugging the thing," Nico groaned.

**The six travelers made their way to the close small building, only to find as they stood ten feet away from the door that it was closed. Grover and Percy fell to their knees in anguish, Phoebe looked ready to join them from the disappointment on her face. Naruto sighed and scratched his head while both Zoë and Thalia flanked him and glared at the closed sign.**

**Then there was a bright light behind them, making the group turn just as a large ****_pink_**** limousine pulled up nearby. **

"Subtle," Artemis rolled her eyes.

Aphrodite sniffed before she countered, "At least I don't reek of deer droppings."

Artemis just narrowed her eyes at the Goddess of Love threateningly.

**The driver door opened and out came a man that just screamed bad news. Naruto noted that he was dressed in a suit that would be seen on Jason Statham and wore a chauffeur hat that looked way out of place for the man. Black sunglasses hid his eyes and his face was set in a permanent scowl.**

**He and the others had different reactions to the man.**

**While the group glared and hissed his name out, Naruto grinned mischievously and greeted the man, "Hello Uncle Ares."**

**"Don't look at me like that, you stupid punk!" Ares growled with a very uncharacteristic shudder from the look.**

"Oh he must have gotten to you good if he has you shuddering," Athena said with mirth. She only got a grunt in response.

**"Oh c'mon, you're not still sore about losing are you?" Naruto inquired with a smirk, "I mean, you did accept ****_my_**** challenge."**

"Ha! He challenged you and you still lost!" Apollo grinned.

"Shut it, Sunspot!"

**"Yeah, but when you said ****_war_**** I was expecting blood and guts! Not...not ****_that_****!" Ares shuddered.**

**"Oh get over it. So you lost a prank war, big deal. **

All hell broke loose as every demigod roared in laughter. The Gods managed to restrain themselves with grin.

**Though, I still can't believe you fell for the whoopee cushion," Naruto said with a smile as he recalled getting the best of the God of War in a Prank War. **

"I'm so holding this over you, forever," Hephaestus jeered.

**Sure, Ares' pranks (though they were far from being pranks and leaning more towards homicidal traps) were dangerous to one's health, **

Athena shook her head, "Prank does not mean kill."

**Naruto's were dangerous to one's ego. It didn't help that the deciding prank managed to replace all of Ares' attire with that of a Hello Kitty fan's complete room.**

Hermes and Apollo burst into applause in laughter. The God of Thieves managed to ask aloud, "How? I have to know!"

**Needless to say, Ares admitted defeat.**

**"Stuff it you little brat, you're lucky I don't kill you...And that my girl likes you," though the second portion was said in a mutter. **

"I know I do," Aphrodite said with twinkling eyes.

**Ares recomposed himself and glared at Percy, "You, though, you I ****_won't_**** hesitate to kill."**

**"I beat you once before, I'll do it again," Percy replied confidently. Naruto's respect for the kid went up a notch, but he kept that to himself.**

"Best not inflate seaweed brains ego," Annabeth teased her now pouting boyfriend.

**"Yeah, well, you're lucky I don't like to be violent in front of a lady," Ares grumbled as he walked towards the back, "Now you and blondie, c'mon. I got stuff to do and the lady doesn't like to be kept waiting."**

**"Hold on, Lord Ares, we won't let thou take them," Zoë said stepping forward. Ares turned around and a smirk crossed his face.**

**"Yeah? I think you will...Last time I wasn't prepared to go all out," the God replied with a smirk as a sword manifested in front of him. He took hold of the handle and prepared himself.**

**"We'll go with you, Uncle Ares," Naruto said, diffusing the situation before there could be one, "You guys wait here."**

**"And do what?" Thalia countered as she brought her shield and spear out. Ares lowered his blade and snapped his fingers. The building they were across from came to life and the smell of freshly cooked food hit the teens' nostrils. Reluctantly, Thalia put her weapons away and crossed her arms.**

**She glared at the blond and relented, "Fine! But if anything happens to you, I'm blaming ****_him_****."**

"Oh, so cute. Willing to point blame and hurt someone just for her future boyfriend," Piper said with a smirk, making Thalia glare at her to shut up.

**Ares shrugged, "Works for me. More anger equals more violence."**

Athena rolled her eyes, "Of course you would say that."

**"Just go get some food, guys," Naruto sighed as he pushed Percy forward, "C'mon Water Boy, let's go meet the pants of the relationship."**

Snickers broke out between the gods at that one.

**Ares eye twitched behind his glasses while he held the door open. He stopped Naruto from entering and shut the door behind Percy. Naruto arched his own brow but shrugged it off as the two settled into a comfortably tense silence. Odd, yes, but Naruto knew his Uncle well enough not to try and entice a conversation...it would only lead to an argument.**

**Five minutes later, Percy came out with a contemplating look on his oddly flushed face. **

The Lady of Doves giggled as Percy did flush as he remembered the conversation.

**Ares pulled the Son of Poseidon out of the way and pointed at Naruto. The blond rolled his eyes and climbed in, noting how comfortable the seat was before looking at who 'summoned' him.**

**He caught a glimpse of what looked to be an older Thalia, **

"A good sign Thalia," Aphrodite commented smugly.

**his mother's face, a tanned girl he knew in California looking a bit older and even his aunt's usual features coming to the surface. **

"Yes, a rival has appeared!" Aphrodite squealed out in glee. Thalia had a frown on her face at that.

"Well, at least he thinks you're pretty Arte," Apollo teased his sister, who didn't comment.

**Her hair was constantly changing textures and colors, primarily matching his mother's red and Thalia's raven locks. The one thing about her that wasn't constantly changing, aside from her bust size oddly enough, was her eye color. Her eyes were heterochromatic, with the left being electric blue and the right being a beautiful green. Just like Thalia's and his mother respectively.**

**The woman giggled, a harmonic sound that made him blush. He knew she couldn't help but tease him, it was her nature as the Goddess of Love.**

"There, I'm done, someone else read," Thalia grunted as she dropped the book to her side.

**0**

Frank now knew.

The son of Mars knew where he had to go.

He turned, his soul filled with resolve as he took his first step.

The others could only be at one place.

Olympus.

That was the only thing that made sense!

The other was that they were kidnapped by psychotic gerbils, but that was probably just his delirium talking.

"Ho!" he cried out as he headed to New York…hitchhiking his way there.

**0**

**Done & done!**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Reading Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**XIII**

"Mine!" Aphrodite cried out, snatching the book up after Thalia dropped it.

"Alright, whoa!" Thalia exclaimed with shock at the Goddess' lunge for the book.

Aphrodite skipped back to her thrown and opened it in giddy excitement, earning many strange looks from the others in the room.

**"So...W-what can I do for you, Lady Aphrodite?" Naruto asked, the first portion of the question coming out tightly from his beating heart. He regained control of himself quickly, but now he was embarrassed for the near squeak he had at the beginning.**

"It happens to the best of us kiddo," Apollo nodded to himself.

**"Oh pooh, you're more like your aunt," Aphrodite sighed out in dismay, **

"I take solace in that," Artemis smiled.

**her chin resting on her hand, "Where's the fun Son of Apollo? The wooer of women's son? The boy who is a flirtatious match for any female?"**

"Wow, that last one is singing a bit of praise right there," Hermes called out.

"Well if other me says so, why not agree with it?" The Love Goddess asked before continuing.

**"He's out right now, you can leave a message if you like," Naruto replied, looking to his fingers in order to avoid eye contact, "Besides, your boyfriend is playing bouncer."**

**"Oh please, he's just a big teddy bear once you know how to persuade him," Aphrodite said with a dismissive wave of her hand. Naruto turned a little green and groaned at the thought. **

The demigods quickly followed the protagonist's example.

**Aphrodite rolled her eyes at his response, "You are your father's son, your mind goes straight to the gutter. Now, I didn't come here to talk to you about ****_my_**** sex life."**

**_Thank the Gods,_****the blond demigod thought in relief before he inquired, "Then why are you here, if I may ask?"**

**"Manners? How charming! Oh, if only you'd gone to the camp sooner," Aphrodite sighed out as the possibilities flashed across her mind, "Maybe one of my girls could've broken your heart."**

**"...Thanks?" the unsure Naruto replied. That was the one thing he didn't understand about the Goddess of Love. If she was all for people getting together, why did she want her children to break hearts? Honestly, it seemed way more than ass-backwards if you asked him.**

"Here, here," Piper quipped with a scowl.

**"Oh, there's no need to thank me," Aphrodite replied, ignoring his confusion, "I do what I must, because I'm the only one who can. Now, as to why I'm here, I want to help you!"**

**_Oh...This won't end well..._****Naruto thought as he paled, "H-Help me?"**

**"Yes! With Zeus' girl, the rough and tough act is a mask, you know," Aphrodite said matter-of-factly,**

"Really?" asked Thalia's cousins.

"It isn't," the Hunter grunted.

"Yes it is~!" Aphrodite whispered loudly.

**"She really just wants to be treated just like any other girl. Held, kissed, spoiled, the works... Which also means she wants to know about ****_you_****."**

"Aww, Thalia wants kisses~!" Nico said making smooch faces at her.

"Shut up!" Thalia shouted in embarrassment, she wasn't like that! Really! Despite these inward assurances, Thalia started shuffling in her seat a bit uncomfortably.

**"I'll tell her about me when I'm ready," Naruto replied softly.**

**"Oh, I'm not just talking about your past in the Hidden Lands," the Goddess continued before eying the blonde slyly, "I'm talking about your...past relationships."**

'_Wha?' _Thalia thought with a twitch of mild anger, but shook her head a bit, _'Chill yourself girl, c'mon!'_

**"What past relationships?" Naruto asked with a furrowed brow before his eyes widened, "Wait, you don't mean that-?"**

**"Oh but I do!" giggled out the Goddess as the blond paled significantly, "I wonder how she'll respond to you knowing about the ****_other_**** campers you know."**

"So he not only knows but has been there," Jason mused in thought.

"Oh, but if he knew Thalia before going there…then he knows a certain child of the sky I bet~!" Aphrodite smiled big time as she made the connection.

"Then he knows me/Jason!" Jason and Thalia concluded at the same time.

Thalia clinched her fists in anger while Jason wondered what his other's life was like with this guy in it.

**"They're more like a small state if you ask me," Naruto grumbled as he ran a hand down the side of his face, "Man...When Thalia-chan finds out she's going to kill me. I don't know if I could handle dying again."**

"Damn right I would," growled the girl.

**Aphrodite squealed, "I can't wait! The drama! The romance! Oh, it'll be right up there with Percabeth! Naria versus Nayna, whose heart will swell and whose will break? One of my finest works yet!"**

"Nayna?" Piper questioned before her eyes widened as she deciphered the other name, "Reyna!"

Jason whistled, "That's something to go against."

"Why do I feel that it is going to rain blood?" Leo asked.

"Because it just may happen," Nico pointed out blandly.

**"Gee, glad to know you find my love life entertaining," snarked the blond teen with a twitching brow. He rubbed his temples with both hands and continued softly, "Now I know why Auntie Arte doesn't like you."**

Artemis smiled smugly at that with a nod. It was good that her nephew agreed with her.

**"Ugh, Artemis, talk about a lost cause," scoffed the Goddess, "Her hunters are no better! Especially that little Nightshade brat! Ooh, what I'd do just to get my hands around her neck for how many plans of mine ****_she's_**** ruined!"**

"Do not threaten my Hunters," Artemis warned the Goddess of Love. Aphrodite rolled her eyes and resumed reading.

**"Hey, I know she's a Hunter and against everything you are, but she's still part of my family!" Naruto defended the girl he considered a cousin.**

Artemis smiled slightly at that while Aphrodite pouted.

**Aphrodite narrowed her eyes at the demigod, "Are you threatening ****_me_****, demigod?"**

"Oh snap..." Ares mumbled, recognizing the look.

**"No, but I won't let my cousin get threatened just because you don't agree with her," Naruto shot back with a glare. They held their gaze for a good few seconds before Aphrodite broke and squealed happily.**

**The sudden noise caused Naruto to blink in confusion at the borderline bipolar mood swing before he was suddenly wrapped up in a hug. Blushing at the embrace, he was caught way off guard when Aphrodite kissed his cheek. Naruto lit up like a Christmas tree as the Goddess sat back and squealed something incoherently.**

"Way to go, Naruto!" Apollo crowed in approval.

**Either ignoring or ignorant of the blond's dilemma, Aphrodite spoke, "The familial protectiveness that you share with Apollo is ****_so_**** cute! You're just like your father, if not a bit more mature."**

"Hey!"

"We all know it's true," Artemis scoffed. Aphrodite nodded in agreement…with all the other gods.

**"T-Th-thanks," the still red Naruto replied. Inwardly he heard the hallelujah chorus playing and he could imagine his dad giving him two thumbs up. **

"I would/He would," Said all of the divine, Apollo said it smugly as the others deadpanned.

**He then imagined his mother and aunt slamming their fists onto the top of his head. **

"Still liking this woman more and more," Artemis said as she grinned cheekily to her brother, who pouted in return.

**Sadly, he knew that if he ever told the three of them in the same room, that would be the most likely scenario to occur.**

**_My family is so weird,_****internally groaned the blond demigod while Aphrodite continued to list off Apollo's good qualities that he had inherited.**

"Seems he got a lot," The Sun God grinned wildly.

**Unfortunately, Naruto returned his focus on the Goddess just as she said, "And from your father you've gotten a rather impressive nine inch long, two inch thick-"**

"MOM!" Piper shouted with cheeks ablaze, along with the other demigoddesses. The guys were looking a bit green.

Thalia banged the back of her head on the couch to banish the image that was just not going away!

**"DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT!" Naruto cried out with a red face, thoroughly embarrassed by the thought of the Goddess of Love knowing his measurement, or Rhea forbid, his father's.**

**"What? Sex is a crucial part of romance," Aphrodite shrugged nonchalantly before grinning slyly at the blond, "And I should know."**

**"Those words have defiled my mind with the images inspired by them," Naruto groaned as his head fell back against the leather and his eyes closed. After recomposing himself, the blond demigod asked, "Are you purposely delaying our quest, Lady Aphrodite?"**

**"Oh heavens no! I've already helped you with that," the Goddess said with a sly smile, "Just ask Percy when you leave. I do want to know more about you and that Bellona girl, though. **

"That's Reyna alright," Hazel deadpanned.

**Oh the scandal of a Roman and a Greek...Athena might just faint about it!"**

**"Or kill me for being a traitor," grumbled the blond as he rubbed his head, **

"That's possible, very in fact. I support it," The Wisdom Goddess stated with a void of emotions.

**"Dammit, now I really need a drink."**

**"Ah-ah-ah," chided Aphrodite, "No alcohol when on a quest. Law of the Camp."**

**"Since when?!" Naruto asked incredulously. His Dad never mentioned that law. Now how the Hell was he supposed to get a gods damned drink?!**

"Again, my everlasting plight," The God of Wine mused with melancholy.

**"Since Dionysus' son Mitchell died while inebriated some decade ago," the Goddess answered with a smirk **

"Oh Mitchell…you always did know how to grow a grape, and you would always tell me how it tasted too to help ease the pain," Mr. D moaned with real tears. He then wailed while leaning into his throne, "Mitchell!"

**as the assigned Guardian hung his head in depression. She looked at her buzzing phone and sighed, "Ugh, of course he wants to talk ****_now_****. Well, I guess our time is up, Naruto."**

**_Thank you, Uncle Hephaestus! _****Naruto thought to his uncle in gratitude. He smiled at the Goddess, "Thank you for the talk, Lady Aphrodite it was...enlightening."**

**As he prepared to go, Aphrodite stopped him with, "Wait, but you haven't heard what I want from you yet."**

"Oh Order, here it comes," Artemis groaned.

**"Damn," Naruto's head hung and he sat back down. Rubbing his head, he then looked at the Goddess and asked, "And what can I do for the Goddess of Love...that's not considered M-rated?"**

**"You're far too much like your aunt, do you know that," Aphrodite muttered with a frown before she grinned, "I demand a performance."**

"Got to be more specific Dite, he might think you want him to strip for you," Apollo laughed out. Artemis hit him upside the head.

Aphrodite mused about the idea, she kinda liked the sound of it. The demigod calendar did sound appealing~

**"...C-Come again?"**

**Aphrodite giggled at his confused face, "Oh please. You know what I mean. Like what you did for those at the ****_other_**** camp? Something, fun, flashy! Something...****_Greek_****!"**

"We had a concert." Jason said in amazement.

Percy, in disbelief followed this, asking, "At camp...Camp Jupiter?"

**"You do know that ****_that_**** "performance" nearly got me killed, right?" Naruto deadpanned as he emphasized that what had happened was not, in any way, planned.**

**"Details, details! Do something fun! After this whole mess is over. Get your brothers and sisters in on it for all I care," Aphrodite continued before becoming stern, "But focus on love."**

"But of course," Aphrodite nodded to herself.

**Naruto gaped at the Goddess of Love and wondered why she wanted ****_him_**** to do something his father would be more than happy to ask for. Before he could ask Aphrodite what she meant, Ares opened the door, reached into the limo and grabbed his shoulder.**

**"Time's up, Punk," Ares grumbled as he pulled the blond out, slamming the door shut after doing so. After Naruto landed on his ass in the Arizona desert, he looked up to see Aphrodite smiling at him from the open window.**

**"Good luck on your quest, Naruto!" she said as Ares started her limousine back up, "And do use protection! Chiron can hardly handle the teenagers, let's not leave that old horse with baby issues, ****_non_****?"**

Thalia blushed up a storm and hid her face in her jacket, while covering her head with her hands. Why her?

**As the Goddess' limo drove away, Naruto had one thought in his head: ****_What did she really want from me?_**

"Who knows what is going through her head?" Hera mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

**Percy sighed as he stirred his milkshake while leaning against the once again dark building. He had rejoined the group at the small building, which turned out to be a small restaurant, and had gotten a chocolate shake to drown his troubles away while he thought about what he had just discussed with Aphrodite. Or rather, what she had informed him about.**

**The others had left him to think while they waited for Naruto to come back and make a game plan, which he was grateful for. Percy had never before felt so relieved that the quest wasn't his.**

**It let him focus on what the Goddess of Love had told him, which he wasn't sure if it was serious news or just gossip from how she said it. Aphrodite had warned him that the Hunters were recruiting Annabeth, and that they couldn't be trusted. **

Artemis sent a glare to the gossiper's way, but the current reader ignored it.

**She revealed that she also gave the Stoll Brothers the shirt laced with centaur blood to limit the amount of Hunters going on the quest and possibly getting Annabeth to go with them, but Naruto had stopped that plan. **

"Bad Naruto," Aphrodite pouted prettily.

**Twice in fact, much to her annoyance.**

**He didn't know what to think. Was Annabeth going to leave hi-uh, the Camp? Just like that? All because of ****_Luke_****?**

Annabeth rolled her eyes and nudged her boyfriend with her shoulder. Percy looked away blushing.

**His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden flash of light and a voice asking from behind him, "So what'd Aphrodite say to you?"**

**Percy did ****_not_**** scream like a girl, no matter what Naruto or Thalia may say. **

Annabeth snickered while the other demigods out right laughed at the groaning boy.

**He did make an impressive impression of a grasshopper with his jump, though. Turning to glare at the older teen, Percy said, "Don't do that!"**

**"Do what?" Naruto countered with a grin before he vanished once more and reappeared behind the younger demigod, "This?"**

"Well when you tell someone to _not_ do something…" Leo trailed off with a grin.

**"Yes! That!" Percy cried out as he faced the blond again. Naruto crossed his arms and nodded his head.**

**"I give no promises," he replied childishly, **

The Maiden Goddess sighed and looked at her twin with the corner of her eye, "He gets that from you."

Apollo just smiled proudly.

"Well I see no problem with it," Hermes added with a snicker.

**before he became serious once again, "So, what did Aphrodite say to you?"**

**"Uh...She said that we'd have to go through her husband's junkyard, but to not take anything," Percy answered with a shrug. Naruto nodded and then stared intently at the teen, disturbing Percy. The raven-haired teen fidgeted uncomfortably before asking, "What are you looking at me like that for?"**

"Because he can smell your bullshit?" Thalia supplied with a smirk.

**"I'm waiting for you to tell me what else she said," Naruto insisted, his eyes narrowing, "Well?"**

**"That was it," Percy lied as he shifted his weight. Naruto frowned.**

**"Right...and I'm the Unicorn Wizard, I ride for justice on a comet of stars, and have a sidekick named Princess Handjob," sarcastically replied the older teen and making Percy stifle a snicker at the name of the sidekick. **

Every male snickered at that one.

**Naruto shook his head, "Look, just tell me what she told you and I'll leave you alone. I know she said something and I know when you're lying."**

**The younger teen gave him a look of disbelief, to which Naruto rolled his eyes, "Dad's the God of Truths. Your eyes aren't meeting mine, your heartbeat increased slightly and your fingers continued to twitch nervously."**

"Huh, you learn something new every day," Annabeth said with a predatory smile and sent it to her boyfriend. The other boys sent him looks of pity.

Apollo snickered, "It's why my kids clean house at poker nights against Herm's here."

"I've been wondering about that for some time now," Hermes mused.

**Percy, seeing no way out of it after being outed the way he was, sighed, "Alright. She said...the Hunters couldn't be trusted. That they were recruiting Annabeth. That's why they showed up in Maine."**

**Naruto hummed and held his chin while he thought before speaking, "Interesting...Annie must've been feeling insignificant or useless."**

"Say what?!" Annabeth shouted in shock as she stood up to yell.

**"Why would she feel that way?" Percy asked curiously. He had never thought that Annabeth, who helped him slay Medusa and rescue Grover, would feel insignificant ****_or_**** useless when she seemingly did so much already.**

"Darn right!"

**Naruto sighed and scratched his head, "Look, I don't know if I should tell you this, because I haven't told Thalia or Grover yet. You know I was part of their group, right?"**

**"Yeah, so?"**

**"What we haven't told you is that I found Annabeth first," Naruto continued, **

"Yes, some back story!" Aphrodite cheered.

**"I found her when I was in San Francisco following a clue my dad left me as to his identity, **

"In California, you left him a clue in California?" Artemis rounded on her brother with dangerous eyes, "Are you mad?"

Apollo shrugged haplessly, "Hey, I have no clue what other me was thinking so lay off sis."

**she was sneaking around to find shelter. She told me who and what she was after I saved her from some street punks picking on her for entering their 'turf'. **

"Wow," Annabeth whispered.

**I put two and two together and decided to go with her. This was before I knew who my dad was, mind you, so I was all for going to a camp and meeting some family. I was her companion to New York, where my Dad gave me a place to live -which I should probably make sure is still untouched- from her house in San Francisco. We traveled for three months on foot, fighting monsters along the way."**

"Three months...on foot..." Thalia shivered at the thought, memories of her own time alone coming to surface.

**"Whoa..." Percy said in awe.**

**"Now what I'm going to tell you is between us. You don't repeat it. ****_Ever_****. Got it?" Naruto asked while glaring down at the younger teen.**

**Percy nodded.**

**"Give me your word," Naruto insisted, "That you will not repeat it until Annabeth tells you about our traveling."**

**"I swear not to repeat it, but she said it was her mother who guided her," Percy replied in confusion. Naruto grinned.**

**"Aunt Athena, eh? Good cover. You could say it ****_was_**** her wisdom that led us through the night," Naruto replied with a smirk as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, **

"Really now?" Athena questioned.

**"Well, along the way, fighting the monsters...I was the only one fighting. **

Annabeth winced at that, she did not like the sound of that at all.

**Annabeth always hid, before or after I would tell her to, which gave me a heart attack every time she vanished. Though, she was a thinker, not a fighter."**

"I was also small," The blonde girl argued with a pout, trying to play off the fact that she was really young to properly fight. It bruised her ego a bit that she had to hide a lot when she was on her own.

**"A builder, too," Percy sighed, thinking about his crush and her constant rambling over architecture facts that most of the time flew over his head.**

"It'll get stuck in there sooner or later," Nico stated, "Gods know how much she talks about."

**"She still rambles about buildings?" Naruto asked incredulously before looking at the stars and shaking his head, "Annie...I miss her."**

"Aww, isn't that sweet," Thalia teased Annabeth, "Big bro misses lil' sis."

**Percy looked at the older teen questionably, making Naruto answer his unasked question, "She's my little sister, Jackson. It's been seven years since we last saw each other and only a few days after we reunite, we're separated again...Reminds me of Auntie Arte and my dick of a Dad."**

**Percy nervously looked up and eyed the skies, waiting for retribution, before looking at Naruto with a jealous frown, "How do you get away with that?"**

"Well my kid's a dick, so he'll try his best to bad mouth me," Apollo frowned, more like pouted.

**"What? Insulting my Dad?" Naruto asked. Getting a nod, Naruto chuckled, "Well, my Dad's one of the most laid back Gods, right up there with Uncle Herm. **

"Damn right we are," Hermes stated, getting frowns from the other gods and goddesses.

**Dad feels bad that he can't visit his kids, being in charge of the sun and all, but see, he forgot about me for fifteen years of my life. He feels bad about leaving me where I was born after what he was forced to do."**

**"Are you sure he forgot? Maybe your Mom was lying to you to protect you," Percy interjected, "My Mom did that."**

**Naruto chuckled, "I wish...Kind of hard to lie to me when you die after I'm born, though."**

**"Oh...Sorry," apologized the son of Poseidon. **

"Wow, dick move Percy." Nico reprimanded.

"Oh be quiet."

**What was he supposed to say to ****_that?_**** Percy didn't know how he would've turned out if he didn't have his mother. Seriously, with a woman like Sally Jackson as your mother, there's no shame in being a momma's boy.**

"Hell yeah there isn't," Percy said in a stern tone. Besides him, no one else really had a good mortal mom experience; one either died or was terrible.

**"Don't worry about it," Naruto shrugged before looking back up at the sky, "I'm used to it."**

**_Yeah, because that helps! _****Percy thought, feeling even worse than before.**

The demigods agreed with the other Percy on that.

**"However, my granduncle slash boss gave me a sweet deal to visit my mom whenever I wanted to. Though I think that's because he's trying to hook me up with Hecate and keep me under his employ for the rest of my life," Naruto mumbled **

"Hm, yeah, I would do that. Thus far he _has_ shown excellent credentials," Hades pointed out with a quirked lip.

**out the last bit, before his eyes widened, "Crap! I gotta check that paper for any marriage traps."**

"I would do that, too. Ah fine print, how I love you," Hades said smugly.

**"Marriage what?" Percy asked, catching the last statement after he zoned out when the older teen alluded to Hades. His uncle was one freaky dude, not to mention a jerk for kidnapping his mother.**

"True that," Percy said while glaring at his uncle for a second. Poseidon's glare lingered a bit longer then his son's.

**"Nothing, nothing, just a problem I'll have to deal with later," Naruto grumbled as he massaged his temples. He looked up at the dark sky and sighed, "Great, there's another hour gone. C'mon, Jackson, let's get the others and tell them about Uncle Heph's junkyard."**

**Naruto walked away from the building and went towards the group. Percy quickly followed after him. They regrouped and Naruto explained the situation, getting everyone ready to go, until Grover asked the question that put the group on hold once more.**

**"So what'd Aphrodite want from you, Naruto?" asked the satyr curiously. Naruto immediately blushed upon recalling what he went through in the pink limo, and Thalia, who started to grit her teeth, noticed this.**

Aphrodite smiled at Thalia, who avoided her gaze with her own, _not _wanting to deal with her right now.

**Before he could deflect the question and recover from his small blush, Naruto found himself pulled nose to nose with the punk daughter of Zeus. **

"Someone's in trouble~!" Piper sang out with a grin.

**Naruto's gulp was audible to the remaining four, and allowed the two remaining males to sit back and watch the show. Zoë and Phoebe on the other hand felt their eyes twitch at the sight as they wanted to finish the quest as soon as possible.**

Artemis smiled at her Hunters' concern.

**"What did she want from you, Naruto?" Thalia asked with a tone that promised pain if he tried to get out of answering.**

"So demanding," Hazel joked.

**Resigning his fate, Naruto looked to the ground and mumbled incoherently. He was immediately shocked by the girl he kissed and forced to look her in the eye.**

**"Louder!" Thalia growled as she held the blond teen by the collar of his jacket.**

"Spank me mistress," Leo joked, getting a shock, "Ow!"

**_Is it wrong that I find this hot? _****A small voice asked in the back of Naruto's mind. **

"Well, that kind of play can be fun," The Lady of Doves mused with a finger on her chin.

Thalia blanched at that.

**It was immediately banished by the blond, who repeated himself, "She wanted me to put together a concert for Camp Half-Blood!"**

**Percy and Grover looked at each other before stifling a snicker. Seriously? She wanted the blond to put on a concert? That sounded so stupid.**

"Not really," Aphrodite said with a pout.

**"What else? That can't have been it!" Thalia pushed with a frown. Naruto swallowed nervously as he thought of what to do. Does he tell her what he knows and risk their relationship or does he hold it back?**

"You so better not," Thalia frowned deeply.

**"I can't say," he said after a moment of thinking up a lie, "She made me swear not to speak of it!"**

**Thalia looked at him for a long moment before releasing her grip on his jacket, shoving him away with a growl, "Fine!"**

Thalia looked upset about that one.

**The raven-haired girl abruptly turned around and began storming off. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck as he watched her storm towards the west. He saw the flash of betrayal and hurt that flashed across her eyes, but he couldn't tell her about ****_that_**** camp. Not yet. Damn it, why did his Dad have to be the God of Truths? Why did horrible lying have to be hereditary in Apollo's gene pool?**

Apollo groaned, "I know...What was I thinking back then? Now I can barely get away with anything..."

**With a resigned sigh, he gestured for the others to follow him and they quickly caught up with the fuming Daughter of Zeus.**

**Thalia flexed her hands as she continued to storm on through the night. Why didn't he trust her? Wasn't it enough that she trusted him? Maybe it was because he still thought she needed to be protected. Ha! She hadn't needed to be protected since she was a little girl.**

Thalia nodded with herself on that one as she held her jacket closer together.

**_He was my first kiss, wasn't it enough that I gave him that? What else does he want? Does he want me to tell him that I...I..._**

"Say it!" Percy shouted with glee. Payback!

**Thalia felt like tearing her hair out with how useless this thought process was. If she couldn't even admit to how she felt about him in her head, how did she expect to express herself to him vocally?**

"Well, I could give you some tips, or well, my other self, she really should have," Aphrodite mused as she continued.

**"Penny for your thoughts?" Thalia jumped as Grover walked up next to her. She looked ahead and took notice of Naruto and Percy talking about their early adventures, Naruto's over the past seven years and Percy's previous two quests, while Zoë and Phoebe seemed to be having their own discussion.**

**"What are you doing back here, Grover?" the daughter of Zeus asked with a frown, "I thought you'd be up there with my waterlogged cousin and the blond idiot."**

**Grover chuckled, "Yeah...Thalia, don't you think you're being a little pushy?"**

"Landmine," Piper hissed painfully.

**"What do you mean pushy?" the girl countered as her eyes narrowed.**

**Sensing danger, Grover explained himself, **

"Smart goat," Leo quipped.

**"Thalia, you're ****_not_**** the only one that doesn't know everything about him. We were going to once we got to camp, but we've never did get all of Naruto's story because he...you know."**

**"Yeah...That reminds me, I have to kick his ass for making us leave him behind," Thalia said with a smirk. Grover smiled back at her, prompting her to drop her smirk and sigh sadly. She looked up and watched as the blonde smacked Percy upside the head for something, reminding her of what he used to do with Luke when they were just walking through the city.**

"So he's treating me like he would Luke?" Percy asked. Also something else he wants answered, why was everyone hitting him?!

**"I just...He didn't have to stay behind," Thalia whispered with a frown, "We could've handled them as a group."**

**"Thalia, ****_none_**** of us were ready to face the Bull Man," Grover replied, putting a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, "At least he had that clone thing to back him up when he fought against that horde. And you're not the only one who feels like we let him down. Annabeth, me...Even...Even Luke."**

**"But it wasn't you that thing was after!" Thalia retorted as her eyes moistened, coming to a stop and facing the satyr, "It was ****_my_**** fault! He pushed me away when I could've helped him! I should've ran back to help him anyway!"**

Thalia frowned, not even wanting to know what had happened as she could feel the ache in her other just by listening. She always kept her heart in a safe, but this guy just kept getting her other's open.

**"Then you wouldn't be here now," Grover argued, "Annabeth would've been broken from losing her older sister and Luke would've snapped at losing his first friend."**

**"Like he did already? When he poisoned me while I was a tree?" Thalia spat, the betrayal of one of her earliest friends **

No one spoke about that one, but Jason had a frown on his face for that one.

**was something she didn't want to think about. Like Annabeth, she hoped that there would be a chance to return Luke back to how he was before.**

Annabeth and Thalia scooted a bit closer to one another, grasping each other hand as a means of support.

**Grover couldn't think of a response. How could he? He didn't feel direct betrayal from being poisoned and nearly killed by Luke. Sure he felt betrayed that Luke has turned against the camp, but so did Annabeth and a good portion of Camp Half-Blood. He was the Naruto of the Camp: Older, funny, cheerful and upbeat. Always helping the campers that he could when he could, regardless of their cabin.**

**You could say that Luke was keeping Naruto alive after his death.**

Hermes gave a sad smile at that, if only Luke had hung in there. He inwardly wept.

**"Hey we're going to–Thalia-chan, what's wrong?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear in a flash of golden light.**

"More like hunky angel sweetie," The Love Goddess corrected.

**The first thing Naruto noticed were the tears threatening to fall, and the last thing he expected was to be embraced by the daughter of Zeus. Shuddering and choked sobs escaped the fifteen-year-old girl, making Naruto frown as he quickly hugged her back. **

"Event moment, it's an event!" The reader cheered.

**Rubbing her back, he looked at Grover, who silently told him to take care of it before running off to regroup with the others.**

**"Shh, Thalia-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, slightly worried as this was very out of character for the girl in his arms. **

"You're telling me, pal," Thalia agreed.

**Thalia pulled herself together and rested her head on the teen's chest before softly replying.**

**Having not heard her, Naruto asked, "What'd you say?"**

**"Don't leave me," Thalia pleaded, looking up at him, "Please...I...I can't lose anyone else. Not like I did Jason and Luke."**

Jason flinched a bit and looked at his sister with pained eyes. She looked back at him and let go of Annabeth's hand and grabbed his as they squeezed each other's hand lightly. They were together, that was what mattered right now.

**Naruto's jaw twitched, but he shook the feeling off and hugged her tighter. He leaned down and captured her lips once again in a soft kiss. Thalia slowly relaxed into the kiss, her cheeks heating up and her depression falling away.**

"Aww," Cooed the girls and the guys blanched at the mushy moment. Thalia hid her face with a groan.

**After a good few seconds, they parted and Naruto rested his forehead on hers like he had before. They stayed like that for a few moments, electric blue eyes staring into blue eyes with a second ring of gold around it.**

**Naruto broke the silence, speaking softly, "I can't guarantee that I won't die again, Thalia-chan, but I'll do my damn best not to. Even if I do, Lord Hades himself will have to drag me to Tartarus before I leave you."**

Hades pursed his lips at the thought of having to do manual labor just for one soul.

**"Promise?" Thalia asked in a similar soft tone. Naruto grinned at her and stole another kiss.**

**When they broke, he whispered out, "It's the promise of a lifetime."**

"...Okay, that sounds familiar," Apollo said after a moment, putting a hand on his chin in thought.

"Cheesy, much?" Ares snorted.

"Shush you!" Aphrodite snapped before sighing happily, "Oh this is turning out wonderfully! Who wants to read next?"

**0**

Frank had thought he was stealthy, but sadly, he wasn't.

He was Utah and smuggled into a lion's den, laterally. He transformed into one and showed dominance in the face of the leader of the small pride of lions.

But that wasn't the worst news, no.

He was in a circus.

"C'mon you hairball, you're need for the show!" one of the circus people shouted at him and he begrudgingly became part of the show.

Good think he closed his mouth on the lion tamer's hand though.

It was the little things that mattered after all.

**0**

**Done & done!**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Reading Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**XIV**

"I'll do it," Hephaestus offered gruffly. His wife dropped the book into his hand and he cleared his throat before he started to read.

**Naruto and Thalia regrouped with the others a few minutes after Thalia had recomposed herself. The moon was further west than normal, but the group attributed that to Apollo resuming his duty. Naruto called for everyone to make camp and be ready to wake up bright and early. Once he found a place to lie down, Naruto immediately passed out with a snore.**

**Percy saw this and a dark eyebrow went up in amusement while he thought, ****_Guess making out and running from a giant pig is exhausting. Wonder which one took more out of him?_**

"It does beg the question," Percy said with a snicker.

**"Figures," Thalia murmured as she sat down next to the blond on his left. **

"Why not snuggle a wee bit closer Thalia?" Piper asked teasingly.

**The raven-haired teenager lay on her side, looking at the snoring blond with a small smile on her face. Her eyes shut while she focused on the sound of his snores.**

Aphrodite cooed at that and Thalia just groaned into her hands. Someone make it stop!

**Phoebe and Zoë chose to sleep to Naruto's right with a good distance between them. Grover went to take the closest spot by the Hunters, but was stopped by his amused yet exasperated friend when Percy grabbed the satyr's arm and shook his head no.**

**"You can kiss their butts tomorrow," Percy grumbled as he plopped down and closed his eyes, "Sleep time now."**

**Grover sighed but agreed, falling to his back with a grunt before he joined the others in the realm of Morpheus.**

**Naruto's eyes snapped open just as the sun began to rise in the distance. With a grumble, he hugged his pillow tighter and rested his cheek against the fuzzy edging. It took a few seconds before Naruto made the realization that he ****_didn't_**** fall asleep with a pillow, let alone a body sized one. **

"No," Thalia whispered in a horrified voice.

**Blue eyes with miniature sun-like pupils snapped open before looking down at his 'pillow', the blond's face quickly became red at what he found.**

"That's a yes, Thalia," Annabeth whispered back, trying her best hold in her laughter.

**Thalia had at some time in the night moved to lie next to him, resulting in their current spooning position. **

"Well, you know about subconscious desires, right?" Nico asked with a smile, getting Thalia to look even more horrified. Her rep was falling so fast!

**The blond briefly wondered if a quick Kawarimi with someone else would benefit him or if his best course of action would be to jump up from his position. **

"I would swap with Zoë; it would be the funniest thing ever," Percy commented grinning, getting Annabeth to nod with him.

**He wouldn't have the chance to do either as Thalia started to stir.**

**"Mn...Stupid rocks," grumbled the raven-haired girl as she shuffled in her sleep in an effort to get even more comfortable. When that failed, she reached behind her towards Naruto's waist where his morning issue was pressing against her.**

An uproar of laughter filled the chamber as Thalia just wanted to die, right there and then.

**Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but it became a squeak when Thalia successfully grabbed the offending 'rock' and began pushing it away from her, though it was more along the lines of rubbing Naruto. **

"You have to be a bit more gentle Thalia…unless he's into that," Aphrodite supplied.

Thalia turned to her undead uncle and desperately begged, "Kill me."

Hades smiled evilly and shook his head, "No, this is far worse."

**Not too keen on getting caught in this embarrassing situation, Naruto quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled his hips back away from her. He quickly released her arm and pulled his other hand out from its resting place, rolling to face the other direction with a burning face.**

**_Well thankfully no one I know witnessed that,_**** Naruto thought in relief.**

"Oh he has no idea," Apollo chuckled out.

**Meanwhile on Olympus...**

**Apollo was doubled over in laughter, tears escaping his eyes at what had nearly happened to his son. Sure, he thought that watching his kid sleep was weird, but when he saw the daughter of Zeus had cuddled up to him, he had to see it play out. Not to mention Artemis wasn't around to scold him for being so immature.**

**The thought of his sister made Apollo's laughter die out before he sighed, "Better get back to the search."**

**_Do me proud, Little Maelstrom_****, Apollo thought with a smile as he returned to Sol with a flash of light.**

**Naruto sneezed as he stretched. Rubbing his nose, the blond looked at the sun with an accusing glare. **

"Oh, I wonder what for?" Artemis asked sarcastically.

Apollo looked sheepish.

**After a moment of silence, he decided to start waking the others up. Going around the small camp, he started to jostle his fellow quest goers awake. Thalia woke up with a small glare that he thought was cute, **

"Well, we now know he likes one of Thalia's permanent settings," Leo jested, ducking under a tossed snack.

**Percy wiped away the drool that had pooled up around his mouth, **

Percy groaned in annoyance; he still did that!

**and Grover spat out the dead bush he was gnawing on in his sleep. Waking the Hunters proved to be unnecessary, as they had woken up to Naruto's sneeze.**

"Ever alert," Thalia said with a smile.

**The Guardian grinned at his fully awakened group before looking to the west. Looking back, he recapped the plan, "Alright, we're going to head towards Uncle Heph's Junkyard. Remember, don't take anything."**

**The group nodded back to him and they began their trek towards the junkyard in question. Naruto led the way with Thalia close behind him. After a few minutes of silent travelling, Percy spoke, "So...Maybe I should've said this earlier, but Apollo gave me some advice."**

**"If it had anything to do with girls, I suggest you just forget about it," Naruto quickly replied with a smirk. **

"Hey!" The Sun God shouted.

**Thalia snickered while the two Hunters smirked at the jab of their Goddess' womanizing brother.**

"Always picking on me," Apollo pouted with crossed arms.

**"Well, yeah I did that already," Percy returned with his own small smile, **

"I am so giving you a sunburn for that, Jackson," Apollo grunted as Percy sputtered, why him?!

**"But I'm talking about the quest. He said something about this guy near...Near Us!"**

**"Nereus!" Naruto and Zoë corrected before eyeing each other. Naruto spoke first, "Jinx! You owe me ramen!"**

**"Tch, I owe thou nothing," scoffed the Hunter with a frown.**

**Naruto countered, "You so owe me ramen. I jinxed you, therefore, you owe me ramen!"**

"Zoë would never understand that," Annabeth smirked, getting snickers from Thalia and Percy.

**"I was under the assumption that you and Grace were, what do they say today, an item? Do you really prefer raw men to her?" Phoebe asked with a smirk. **

"Oh ho! A Hunter with some zing!" Ares laughed with the others

"Great, even Phoebe says so," Thalia muttered with burning cheeks.

**The group laughed as the two turned red and started to splutter out excuses while they walked. Thalia at the claim of the two demigods being an item and Naruto at the insinuation that he might be gay.**

**"How do you not know what ramen is?" Naruto finally asked when he got his blush under control, "It's the food of the gods!"**

"No it's not," Said the Gods.

**"I thought that was ambrosia," Percy teased.**

"Exactly," Annabeth stated.

**"Same thing," dismissed Naruto, "Dad told me that in the East they found a stash of ambrosia and managed to liquefy it. They added the ambrosia to a bowl of noodles and thus began the wonderful gift to man known as ramen!"**

Everyone turned to Apollo who just shrugged haplessly.

**"...Holy crap, are you serious?" Thalia asked with wide eyes as the others stared at his back.**

**"Nope," Naruto replied with a grin, "Mortals and monsters can't eat ambrosia, Thalia-chan, but they created the equivalent to it! It is ramen. It's even in the name! R-AMEN! Hallelujah, praise the Gods above for the delicious food they bestowed unto us!"**

"I believe we found something wrong with his head," Athena pointed out blandly.

**Thalia stared at the blond before smacking him upside the head for his lame attempt at a joke. Naruto blinked twice before looking at her with a glare.**

**"First of all, ow," the blond said before grinning once more, "And secondly Zoë-chan still owes me ramen."**

"Pay your dues, Zoë," Thalia said with a smirk.

**"I owe thee nothing!" Zoë growled in frustration. Percy and Grover stifled their snickers when she locked a glare on them. Phoebe and Thalia still smirked despite the warning look the Lieutenant sent their way.**

**"You keep telling yourself that," waved off the blond. He looked at the son of Poseidon with an arched brow, "So, my Dad said to find Nereus?"**

**"Yeah, dunno why, though," shrugged out Percy. Naruto nodded with a hum of thought.**

**"Well, we'll deal with that when we get to California," the blond said, "He's a sea immortal, so he'll most likely be around the coast."**

**"Indeed," Zoë agreed, "We must make haste!"**

"Lame," Nico groaned, so old fashion talk, and he should know!

**"For the love of – No one says that anymore, Nightshade!" Thalia said with an annoyed look on her face.**

**"Ah, leave it be, Thalia-chan," Naruto said with a smile, "It's not Zoë-chan's fault she's so inept to the ways of modern English. Can you imagine how she'd react to ebonics?"**

The Archer twins, the Hunter, and the wisdom sea combo laughed at that one. Oh, poor Zoë if she started to speak that way.

**Not waiting for a response, he turned back around and peered ahead, "Well, I'm not usually a betting man, but ten dollars says that's Uncle Heph's junkyard."**

**The other five followed his gaze before their eyes landed on a large fenced off area with several large silhouettes. The group returned to their silent trek as they raced towards the junkyard. As they got closer, Naruto's left wrist started to burn, though he pushed the feeling away. Upon reaching the main gates after a good ten minutes of walking, Naruto was gritting his teeth at the pain his bracelet was giving him. He slowed down, gaining the attention of the others who followed his example, before he came to a complete stop. Naruto grabbed at his wrist with a pained groan and fell to one knee. The blond glared at the bracelet, "What is your deal, Kyu?"**

"What's his bracelet's deal?" Piper questioned.

**"(Well, well, well, so what Madara-sama said is true,)" a voice familiar only to one member of the group said. Naruto quickly turned around and glared at the tall blue man with a shark-like face. He wore a black cloak with red clouds decorating it and a face-guard that had a metal plate similar to Naruto's belt, only with four squiggling lines and sliced across. He had piercing golden eyes and spiked navy blue hair. Sharp teeth were revealed in a sinister smirk as the man swung a giant bundle of bandages over his shoulder.**

"Poseidon, what animal did you boink this time?" Hades asked with a deadpan.

"I did no such thing!" The Sea God retorted with a red face.

**"Kisame," Naruto growled, his eyes flickering red, "(How did you get here?)"**

**"You know this guy?" Percy asked quietly.**

**"Unfortunately," Naruto replied as he stood up while still holding his arm, "(Answer me, fish-face! How'd you get here?)"**

"Well, Percy is there for the quest," Nico answered with a snicker.

"Hey!"

**"(Tch, not that it's any of your business brat, but I was given a ride here by Madara-sama,)" Kisame answered before smirking once again. His language changed to English and with a very heavy accent, he asked, "So...we going to do this the easy way, or am I going to have to shave your legs off?"**

"Bah! That's hardly threatening, shave off your legs, boring," Ares grunted with a frown.

**"You're going to try," Naruto replied with a scowl as he sent chakra through his bracelet and announced, "Roar for me!"**

**"What's this? A new trick?" Kisame asked with a grin. The rest of the group was taking steps back as Kisame's killing intent started to leak out from his excitement. Percy felt like he was choking on air, that the blue fish guy was going to kill him in one of the most brutal manners he could think of. **

"Hm...That's interesting," The God of War mused. Maybe he could figure out how to radiate even more bloodlust and get that effect.

**Naruto held his left arm out as a red light emitted from the wristband. His shield and sword reappeared and Naruto quickly grabbed the handle of his blade, making the fox-like face on his shield glare at the Human Biju.**

**"Hahahaha! Look at you, brat, playing swordsman, how cute," Kisame laughed out as he swung his blade into the ground, "Alright, let's see just how good at kenjutsu you are."**

"He means sword technique," Apollo quipped to those who didn't know Japanese.

**"Guys!" Naruto called out, snapping them from their varied hallucinations, "On my mark, run for it. I'll hold him off as best I can."**

Ares whooped, "Yes! Another fight!"

**"You want us to leave you here against ****_that_****?" Percy cried out in disbelief. Naruto looked over his shoulder at him with a stern glare.**

**"Yes! None of you are ready to face Kisame," Naruto answered while internally he continued, ****_Neither am I. I'm nowhere near prepared to fight an S-Ranked Nin. My best chance is to use _****_that_****_, stall and then run for it._**

"Oh, secret weapon time?" Leo asked eagerly.

**"Are you insane?" Thalia asked him with a growl, "We're not going to leave you behind, Whiskers. We'll take him down together."**

**"No, you won't!" Naruto shouted at her, causing her to step back at the fierce response. He glared at her and then back at the still smirking Kisame, "If you fought against him, Thalia, you'd die within minutes! This isn't a mindless monster that has a weakness. This is a human on par with Herc the Jerk in terms of strength and a master swordsman from my homeland. He's here for one thing."**

"Seriously? I doubt he can match Jerkules," Ares stated with disbelief.

"We don't know though, so who can say," Athena pointed out.

**"And I've got you this time, you fucking brat!" Kisame announced as he suddenly appeared in front of Naruto with his massive weapon heaved over his shoulder. His bandaged weapon clanged against Naruto's shield as Naruto tried to hold his ground. This wasn't like fighting Ares' son, no, this was a life or death situation that only he had a chance of surviving.**

**"Zoë, you're in charge! I'll catch up with you later, now move!" barked out the blond as he began building up energy from all around him.**

**"We have to go!" Zoë announced as she and Phoebe began running for the junkyard. Thalia hesitated, looking at the struggling blond with an obvious conflict written on her face before his eyes met hers.**

"Of course I wouldn't want to leave…I do so once and he died," Thalia said with a frown of guilt that her other was probably feeling.

**His eyes narrowed and she took the hint, turning to follow after the uneasy Percy and Grover. The others didn't see the tears well up in her eyes as she thought back to the last time he forced her to move on.**

Thalia frowned at that.

**Naruto grit his teeth as he felt Samehada start to drain him through the connection with his shield. Kisame's grin became wider as Naruto made a desperate slash with his sword at Kisame's open arm. The former shinobi of Kirigakure no Sato took the hit and kicked the blond away, the grin on his face not once dying out as the blond soared backwards before landing on the rough topsoil of the desert on his back.**

**"C'mon brat, seven years later I'd have expected some sort of challenge!" Kisame taunted with a smirk.**

"Ooo," jeered the God of War.

**"And I expected you to have been made into someone's sushi dish by now," Naruto returned with a scowl. He pushed himself to his feet and charged forward, ducking under Kisame's surprisingly fast swing while simultaneously slashing at the man's side. A backhanded fist made him stumble backwards before he had to roll out of the way of a downward falling Samehada.**

**Kisame chuckled as he spun the handle of his blade in his hand, causing more of the bindings to come undone. The blond felt his blood leave his face as he paled when the full form of Samehada was revealed. The sword laughed at him, making his stomach flip in worry.**

"A sentient sword?" Hephaestus asked, intrigued.

"...Awesome." Ares stated with a mad grin.

**"I told my leader that I'd be quick so that those pesky immortals don't find out about our plan," Kisame said as he gave his sword an affectionate pat, **

"Pesky?" Poseidon frowned deeply. His younger brother had started to turn red in the face and Hades shrugged as he was used to that sort of thinking being applied to him.

**"Now hold still so I can shave your arms and legs off."**

**Naruto narrowed his eyes and sheathed his blade. He rotated his shield-wearing arm's shoulder and the Arcadia shield spun around. With his determined eyes locked on his current foe, Naruto spoke with conviction in his voice, "****_Lord of the Wild, Lord of the Land, I call upon the power of Pan! Shield of Pan, reveal your true form; in payment...I sacrifice my own arm!_****"**

"A sacrificial prayer? I have not seen such a thing since the old days," Artemis frowned in worry. And he did it so brazenly, too.

Apollo was frowning along with her, wondering what his kid was thinking.

**His words finished, the Arcadia shield started to glow and the blonde started to show signs of using Nature chakra. Naruto released a bellow of pain as the Arcadia shield started to segment itself and expanded up to his shoulder. The shield wrapped around his arm, replacing muscle and bone with solid metal. The blade once sheathed within had become fused with a gauntlet that seemed a size too large for the blonde. Now his left arm was easily twice the size of his right and Naruto's left side of his face gained several red segments of metal that matched his new arm.**

"Whoa," Leo surmised everyone's thoughts.

"That's just awesome," Nico said quietly.

**"Heh, that's new. Guess I better stop playing around," Kisame commented as he stabbed Samehada into the ground. He rapidly started going through some hand seals,** **"**Suiton: Bakusui Shōha (Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave)!**"**

**Raising his left hand to cup his mouth, Kisame's cheeks swelled up before he began to spew water to the point that Naruto became concerned he was facing a direct relative of Percy's, or worse, a descendant of Oceanus. **

Poseidon rumbled at the very mention that the Titan would have a descendant. If it was true he hoped the young demigod killed him.

"I can't do that," Percy said in awe, "I mean, it would take a lot out of me, and I mean a _lot_, but wow."

**Jumping over the water with the chakra forced into his legs, Naruto bypassed the raging liquid with his new fist cocked back, "Say it, don't spray it, asshole!"**

**Kisame was impressed that the brat managed to avoid being hit by the rushing water, something even elite Jonin struggled with when they fought, but he was downright pissed when the blond's fist collided with his jaw. **

"Eat it shark bait!" Thalia cheered.

"A little louder Thalia," Jason joked with a smile.

"Oh shut it Jay."

**Like he had done to Naruto, Kisame soared away from his makeshift lake.**

**After he stopped skidding along the dirt, Kisame got to his feet with an angry scowl, "You little shit!"**

**"Sticks and stones, sushi-man," Naruto taunted. He was panting heavily and that was because he hadn't trained enough to use his full on 'Sage Mode' with the Arcadia fusion yet. Mostly because he wasn't too keen on sacrificing a limb each time he had to use it, but like with Pein, Naruto had to go all out against the S-Ranked missing ninja from the get go or he'd have be dead in minutes. Perhaps even less.**

"Wonder what else these so called S-Rankers can do?" Ares mused in keen interest.

**"Oh, that's it! You're going to make Samehada real happy as she feasts on your flesh," Kisame snarled as he raced forward. Naruto deflected the swung blade and countered with a left cross to the blue man. Kisame grunted and stumbled backwards before swinging again, "Cheeky little shit! Just die already."**

**"Can't do that," Naruto replied as he ducked under the swing and pulled his hand back, "I promised someone important to me that I wouldn't die just yet."**

Aphrodite smiled brightly as she squealed, "Oh! You hear that Thalia, a shout out for you~!"

Thalia was pink cheeked, but she had a tiny smile on her face.

**Naruto's fist flew forward and impacted right in the Akatsuki member's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Naruto then used the **Hiraishin **to reappear behind Kisame, throwing out all** **sorts of left-handed combos against the older shinobi's unguarded back.**

"I wonder the true mechanics of that technique," Athena studied with calculating eyes.

**His barrage finished, Naruto returned to the front of his opponent and his large left hand opened wide. Kisame, looking through a squinting eye, suddenly groaned as he saw a bright golden ball spin to life in Naruto's hand.**

**"It's been fun, Kisame, but I've got things to do, Goddesses to save, you know how it is," Naruto said with a smirk as he brought his arm forward, "Eat this!** Taiyoton: Rasengan (Sun Release: Spiraling Sphere)!**"**

"Whoo!" Apollo cheered, arms in the air, "Sun move, he made a sun move!"

**Kisame's arm moved quickly, bringing Samehada down to defend himself and absorb the chakra attack coming his way. What he didn't know, however, was that Naruto's new God-enhanced Nature Chakra was far too potent for the sword to handle, resulting in it failing to defend him. **

"So it absorbed this chakra stuff, but since Naruto had it so thick, it couldn't, right?" Leo surmised with a tilted head.

"Correct," Annabeth nodded, wondering what else chakra could do.

**The hand-held sun easily broke through Samehada's scales, cracking the base of the sword while also forcing Kisame to once again soar through the air, this time over fifty feet away.**

"A flying fish!" Hazel snarked.

**When the giant blue man hit the ground, a silent scream escaped his lips as the previously attacked back was shattered on impact. **

"Oh I just hate when that happens," Ares mocked complained with sympathy.

**His spine was, thankfully in his case, still intact, but was heavily bruised and all the nerves underneath the bruises were sending alerts to the man's brain. His body caught up with the damage it was dealt and he coughed up blood. Placing his empty hand on the ground, Kisame struggled to get back up, collapsing back to the earth with blood pooling around him.**

"Hopefully dead, too," Percy commented with a frown, not liking this guy.

**Resting on a knee, Naruto panted while glaring at the downed shinobi, waiting a few moments to see if the man would get back to his feet. Cautiously approaching the body, Naruto reached down and pressed his normal hand's two fingers against the man's neck, searching for a pulse. There was none. **

"Good," Poseidon said sternly, this wannabe merman was a mockery to his Kingdom.

**Glad to know that the man was dead from the blows that would crumble boulders, Naruto drunkenly ran towards the junkyard, hoping to regroup before he lost the dwindling Sage mode and consequently his arm. And then there's that whole blood loss issue. Passing out so close to a stronger enemy determined to try and retrieve the Kyubi no Kitsune was not a good idea for the one that knew where the creature was. Even if said enemy was dead, the allies of said enemy would consequently try to capture him in his weak state, which was something he really couldn't afford right now.**

"A wise play," Athena nodded.

**"We shouldn't have left him!" Thalia shouted as she and Zoë argued in the middle of the large junkyard, "Did you see that guy? He's a monster!"**

"So worried," Piper smiled to the Hunter.

"You would be too if it was Jason," Thalia frowned at the girl, making the Child of Love stop with a wince.

"I was just messing around," She murmured.

**"Thou heard Uzumaki," Zoë retorted, "We wouldn't have stood a chance. Not to mention we still have to find Lady Artemis!"**

**"So you're willing to sacrifice any of us just to save her? Is that all a Hunter is?" Thalia accused.**

Artemis winced at that.

**"Thy mouth shall get thou in trouble, Grace!" Zoë snapped angrily, "Uzumaki knows that man, he is best suited to stall and retreat."**

**"You felt that shockwave, don't pretend you didn't!" cried out the daughter of Zeus, "He could be in trouble, or...or..."**

**"Thalia," Percy said, stepping forward and putting a hand on the older girl's shoulder. Her attention on him, the younger demigod continued, "He's gonna be ok. Look, I may not be his best friend, but even I know when to admit someone's stronger than me. **

"Look at Percy, manning up that he's weaker," Nico cooed.

Percy scowled at his cousin, yes, the blond demigod was stronger, but he felt his other would catch up to him.

**Hell, he ****_beat_**** Ares in a prank war. How many demigods can claim that?"**

"Nice way to try and lighten the mood seaweed brain," Annabeth smiled to her boyfriend.

"I try," the green eyed boy shrugged.

**Thalia gave a small smile while rubbing at her eyes, "Th-thanks, Kelp Head."**

Thalia groan, why was her other being so emotional?! …Maybe it really was that time of the month.

**_An insult? _****Percy inwardly complained before shaking that kind of thinking off. Thalia was still worrying about the blond and was struggling to keep up her tough girl routine. She was doing a good job at that, in Percy's opinion.**

"Thanks Percy," Thalia smirked towards.

"Well, you got to let the walls down once in a while," Percy shot back grinning.

"Psh, yeah right," The daughter of Zeus retorted.

**"Well...Didn't...Expect a...a speech...from you...Saltwater breath," panted out a familiar blond as he entered the clearing. **

Percy threw his hands in the air, "I complement him, and even when he is bleeding out he insults me, c'mon!"

**The three campers looked at him before exclaiming his name in relief. Thalia mimicked his ability to teleport with how fast she moved to his side. Before he could protest, Thalia engulfed him in a hug.**

"Thalia," Annabeth groaned, the guy was missing an arm!

Thalia blushed in embarrassment for her other, it was a common mistake, could happen to anyone really.

**_Ow! Shit! Fucking gods damn it!_**** The blond screamed in his mind. Thalia suddenly gasped as Naruto released a cry of pain when his arm vanished. Falling to his side, Naruto grabbed at his missing limb with a scream, ****_"Shit!"_**

**"Naruto! Oh my god, oh my god! Guys, don't just stand there! Help me!" Thalia cried out frantically as blood started to leave the blond. Phoebe moved the increasingly hysteric teen out of her way **

"Geez," Thalia said with pursed lips, "I really lost my cool."

**as she pulled down Naruto's jacket to reveal the missing arm.**

**"Holy-" "Oh gods..." Grover interrupted Percy as they caught a glimpse of the armless teen.**

**"Shit! Gods above, it hurts!" Naruto cried out, his eyes clenching shut, ****_"Fuck!"_**

**"This is a lot of blood. How'd you lose it? Where is it?" Phoebe asked sternly, looking at the wound while also trying to stop the bleeding, "I can reattach it if we get to it quickly enough."**

"Ah Phoebe and her miracle work," Thalia nodded, the girl was really good at healing.

**"I sacrificed it! Ah shit! Fucking – Gods, I didn't think it'd hurt this much!" Naruto exclaimed as tears left his eyes.**

**"You ****_what_****?" Phoebe and Zoë exclaimed with wide eyes.**

**"Explain later, I need my bracelet!" Naruto cried out, fighting back the tears and the pain. If he went into shock, he wouldn't come back this time. It was part of the agreement the Fates and Thanatos made with Hades and Persephone to return him back to life. If Naruto died on a quest, no matter what his Fate was, he wouldn't be allowed back.**

"That's one hell of a deal," Apollo hissed through his teeth.

Hades just nodded before commenting, "I find it acceptable, but now that he knows what it's like to die, I believe he would be more prone to live and survive. He seems like a survivor."

**"Bracelet...Zoë, find the bracelet he's talking about," Phoebe said before grabbing Thalia's shaking arm, "You want to help? Then put pressure on his wound! Jackson, Satyr, get me a rag to use!"**

**"Right!" the two cried out as they ran through the junkyard and began searching for a rag to give to the Hunter. Zoë was searching where he had come from, spotting a glinting golden edge. She pulled the bracelet from the ground and looked at it. It was a beautifully golden band in the shape of a quadruped animal, like a fox. The animal's head was a red gem, far too red to be a ruby.**

"Take me to the Kit!" **A deep voice demanded. Zoë looked around in worry before looking down at the gem. The ruby-like gem gained a black line, similar to a slitted pupil, before the voice boomed once more, **"Move you stupid nymph! Return me to Naruto's side!"

"Wow, a demanding accessory. Hm, I don't think I want it," Aphrodite dismissed, but she did like that it was yelling at Nightshade though.

**At the behest of the strange voice, Zoë ran back to where the blond was being treated, with Thalia fighting back tears as she held her hands against the wound to stop the bleeding. **

Thalia winced worriedly, hopefully the guy made it. She would hate for her other self to lose him.

**Naruto's eyes were half-open and he was muttering in the strange language that he and his opponent had spoken before. Phoebe was searching her pack for more ambrosia to keep the quest leader with them.**

"Put me on his right wrist," **the voice ordered, earning the other girls' attention. Zoë nodded and did as she was told, while inwardly wondering just what Naruto had in his possession.**

**A red glow came from the gem and Naruto's eyes started to change. His normally blue and golden irises turned blood red and his pupils became slits. The sclera turned black as the red light grew in intensity. Thalia released a shocked cry and retracted her hands as bright red energy bubbled over the wound.**

"Whoa!" Leo cried out in surprise at the bubbling stump.

**Before the eyes of the three girls, a new arm started to form. The bones were recreated, quickly followed by the veins and muscle. As the skin started to reform over the new limb, Naruto's eyes faded back to their usual unusual colors. He looked at the shocked girls' faces and a wry grin crossed his face.**

"Apollo...since when could any of your children regrow limbs?" Athena asked in a stunned tone.

"They can't." Apollo said in equal awe at his kid.

"Okay, what else can this guy do?" Percy asked with wide eyes.

**"Guess I'll be explaining myself when I wake up," Naruto mumbled softly before he passed out from exhaustion.**

"That you do ass," Thalia scowled in anger. The jerk! He had her other self, as well as herself, worried!

Some of the other heard Thalia and quietly snickered to themselves.

**When Naruto was possibly bleeding out from his missing limb, back with the former Kirigakure Shinobi, a figure stepped out of a large vortex-like portal. Crouching down next to the large form of the Human Biju, the figure glared at his head through the single hole in their orange mask.**

**"Tch, what a waste of time," Madara sneered before standing upright and kicking the corpse in the shoulder, "Get up. I know you're still alive."**

**Kisame's eyes snapped open and his shark-like appearance increased when he grinned, "What's wrong, Madara? Is Tobi too tired to play?"**

"Tch, the brat should have just stabbed the corpse," Ares scolded in disappointment.

**"Your humor doesn't amuse me, ****_Kisame,"_**** Madara growled as the man stood up slowly, wincing as he did so. The legendary Uchiha continued, "The only reason you're alive is because of that seal I placed on you."**

**Kisame chuckled before reaching up and adjusting his headband. A piece of paper fell out and landed in his hand, making the blue human chortle darkly as he looked at the intricate script adorning it, "To think, this little thing convinced the Kyubi Brat to think my body was 'dead'."**

"So a runic array mechanism to fake a dead body. Clever," Athena mused. These seals were getting even more interesting as they came up.

**"Do not underestimate the power of seals, Kisame," Madara cautioned as he took the piece of paper from the man, "The Yondaime nearly killed me once with his seal based ninjutsu; something his son has managed to uncover the secret to."**

"Because he's awesome, Creeper, just like his old man," Apollo said as his arms crossed proudly over his chest.

**"You know, there's something about the fight that bugs me," Kisame mused after a moment of silence, "The brat seemed to be unnaturally tired after he whipped out the giant arm. Maybe we should go hunt him down now?"**

**"No. I expected you to lose anyway, this was merely to "test the waters" as they say," Madara replied with a scowl, "Besides, those immortals masquerading as gods are watching him as we speak, and the last thing we need to deal with is their interference."**

"Filthy arrogant mortal!" Zeus boomed in anger, "Immortals masquerading are we? I hope his death is long and painful!"

"I know he'll be tortured for eternity, that's a given," Hades said in a frosty tone that dripped venom.

The other Gods agreed wholeheartedly. Mortals, what true fools they were.

**"What if they find out about our plans?" Kisame asked with a frown, well aware of the danger they were on the edge of unleashing. Madara didn't reply, making the shark-like man sigh in acceptance before he smirked yet again, "So, I should go after the Hachibi next then?"**

**"Yes. I have no doubt that Sasuke-kun was unable to capture him. It was merely a test of his loyalty," Madara replied as he opened another portal, "Come, we must move quickly. I sense a large amount of power approaching."**

"Who could it be?" Apollo asked with a frown.

**Kisame nodded and without another word the two stepped into the portal. Just as the portal shut behind him, a stern older man appeared with a bag tied to his waist. Hanging over one shoulder was a large horn. The man looked around before scowling when he took note that one of the strong power signatures he was told to investigate had vanished.**

**"Lord Zeus won't be pleased," was all Boreas had to say on the subject before a loud and cold gust of wind came through the area and the God vanished.**

"Did not expect to see him in this story," Hephaestus commented gruffly. He then offered the book up, "Who's next?"

"Oo! Oo! Me!" Apollo said while raising his hand, "This story keeps getting better and better!"

"Here," the God of the Forge grunted, tossing the book to his half-brother. Artemis shook her head at her idiotic twin's antics.

**0**

Frank managed to escape in the middle of the night from the circus, which he was thankfully for.

They were planning on going worldwide in a month, with the new 'smartest lion' in the world act.

He was not please.

He made it into Colorado and had stopped at a diner/bar to eat up and where he could hitch a ride from, until he was bummed into by a drunk.

The drunk started shouting and challenged him to a game of darts for his 'impudence' for walking into the intoxicated man, the Colorado dart champion.

Turns out the bar was hosting the annual all state dart championship.

With nothing to lose, Frank accepted with narrowed eyes with one goal in mind.

Win.

**0**

**Done & done!**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Reading Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**XV**

Apollo cleared his throat and began, "Chapter Ecks Vee!"

Artemis slapped Apollo, making him grin and correct himself, "Chapter fifteen."

**Naruto's eyes snapped open and he quickly regained his bearings. He was still in the middle of his uncle Hephaestus' junkyard, so that meant he hadn't died. Yay. However, his body was burning up more than usual, so that meant he had his bracelet back and Kyu had managed to give him a new arm. **

"Which was really creepy," Piper pointed out.

**There was a sudden sense of dread that made Naruto sweat. He knew what the feeling was, because he had felt it occasionally for the past few days and most of his past career.**

**A girl, most likely Thalia but also possibly Zoë or Phoebe, was pissed at him.**

"Wait, there's a sixth sense for that?" Percy asked in wonder.

"Apparently," Jason quipped.

**"Well it's about damn time," the daughter of Zeus growled as the blond sighed and sat up with a groan. Her scowl deepening, she ask sarcastically, "Have a nice sleep?"**

"Oh, we all know how worried you were," Nico rolled his eyes with a dull tone. Thalia glared at her cousin.

**"If it makes you feel better, no. No, I didn't," retorted the older demigod as he rotated his new shoulder, "Gods that hurt. Note to self, don't do that again. Unless I don't have another choice. I should stick with the other version."**

**While he got to his feet, Naruto failed to see Thalia's fist ball up. **

"Oh boy," Percy said with a grin.

**When he faced her with a carefree grin in an attempt to reassure her he was fine, he missed the look of sheer anger sent his way. **

"This is not going to be pretty," Leo stated while grabbing a handful of popcorn, "And yet, entertaining."

**It was when his eyes closed that he hammered the last nail and secured his fate.**

"May he rest in peace," Nico said with a bowed head.

**Thalia's fist made contact with his cheek and the sound of thunder boomed. **

"Thalia used Thunder Punch," Annabeth giggled out.

**Naruto found himself stumbling backwards and holding a hand to his now throbbing jaw. **

"It's Super Effective!" Percy finished in amusement.

**His reaction was immediate.**

**"Ow! Fuck! What the Hell, Thalia?!" Naruto exclaimed as he held his possibly cracked mandible.**

**"That was for making me-****_us_**** leave you behind, ****_again_****!" Thalia spat at him. **

"Nice cover, hardly noticed it," Hermes whispered loudly, getting snickers all around.

**She crossed her arms and glared at him. The others in the group decided to watch safely from a close distance while Naruto recovered from the blow.**

"Smart call," Jason remarked wittingly.

**"Ow...Okay...Guess I sort of deserved it," Naruto mumbled, wincing with each word he spoke, "Couldn't you have punched me somewhere else, though?"**

"He should not have asked that," Ares said as he shook his head.

**"I could've, but I didn't want to," Thalia retorted with a glare, "You'd better start talking, Whiskers! Who are you exactly?"**

"Who is the man, behind the mask?" Apollo said in a mysterious tone.

**Naruto groaned as he massaged his jaw. He opened his mouth to speak again when the same deep voice suddenly echoed around them with laughter, **"Bwa-ha-ha-ha! Wait until I tell Kushina! You've gotten yourself a spitfire, Kit!"

"Ah, the elephant, or rather demonic bracelet, in the room," said Apollo as he rubbed his chin.

**"Oh shut up, you stupid fox!" Naruto retorted with a scowl as he glared at the golden bracelet on his right arm, "You're partially to blame for this! Why do you insist on taking a limb from me when I need that?"**

"You fear dismemberment, Kit. What better way to charge you for calling on my power than taking your arm?" **The voice inquired.**

"Wow, what a nice bracelet," Piper said dryly.

"Well, it clearly wouldn't be demonic if it was all rainbows and unicorns, sweetie," Aphrodite explained to her daughter.

**"...Did his bracelet just talk?" Percy asked with wide eyes.**

"That must be the idiot Water Boy you told me about," **the voice said in amusement,** "Let me get a look at him."

Every snickered at Percy who had a brooding look on his face. Great, even the trinket was mocking him, what next?

**"Tch, fine. You're helping me explain though, seeing as it's partially your fault," Naruto said. There was no response before Naruto suddenly gripped his right wrist. Dust started to swirl around him as his chakra spiked. The other quest goers shielded their eyes as a bright red flash encased the blonde.**

**When the light died down, a crimson furred humanoid with a porcelain mask appeared, hanging off Naruto's shoulders by an arm. It was a torso only, male from the build, with everything at the waist down being smoke, but it had two large rabbit-like ears helped make it obvious that the humanoid wasn't human. All over its body were the golden markings that could be found on the Arcadia shield. The mask was shaped like a fox, the mouth curved upwards in a sly smile. On the forehead was the symbol of Olympus in glowing red. The mask's two open eyes revealed pitch-black sclera with red irises and slitted pupils.**

"The hell is that?" Ares wondered and also inwardly asked where he could get one, it looked cool.

"Hello fleshbags!" **the being greeted with joy. Naruto's fist flew up and struck the mask's canine-like snout. The masked being let out a pained cry and its hands rubbed the snout in an effort to ebb the pain.**

Leo snickered, "PETA is going to be on his ass for sure."

**"Bad fox. No belittling other humans. Guys, I'd like you to meet my spirit companion, Kyu. Kyu, these are my...companions," Naruto introduced. Kyu floated away from Naruto's shoulders and began circling around Thalia.**

Hera smirked and asked, "Critiquing her already huh?"

Thalia scowled at her words.

"Hm...Not too tall, nor too short...A normal hair color and forehead size, good...And a demigod at that," **Kyubi said as he circled her before stopping in front of Thalia and locking eyes with her,** "But she has the eyes...the eyes of someone with a lust for power."

"That's Thalia for you," Percy smirked, and ducked under a deadly boot heel aimed for his chin.

"Shut it, Kelp Brain."

**"Back off!" the girl snapped with a scowl. She was really uncomfortable with how he was circling her. It was like the red eyes could see right through her and found every dirty little secret she had locked away.**

Nico made a ghost noise to intensify the effect.

"Stop that," Thalia hissed at the boy, getting a snicker in return.

**Kyu chuckled as he floated back,** "Balanced by a short temper...definitely the daughter of the Lightning God. Add in her still growing bust size and I'm positive I can tell Kushina you found a possibly worthy mate."

Everyone broke out into laughter, even Artemis snickered, as Thalia groaned.

"Well, I'm glad someone else is helping out with those two," Aphrodite mused happily.

**"M-Mate?" Thalia's face started to lose color. Naruto was pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.**

"Makes me wonder though, will you choose her or the girl with the big hips?" **Kyubi asked his former container. **

"Reyna," Piper simmered with pursed lips.

**Thalia immediately locked another glare on the blond, who looked like he wanted his employer to open the ground beneath him and swallow him whole.**

"Sorry, not here right now. Leave a message," Hades said with amusement written on his face.

**"KYU!" Naruto exclaimed with a red face, "Now is ****_not_**** the time to talk about my personal life!"**

"Don't you mean sex life?" **teased the spirit with an audible smirk. Naruto just blushed and looked away, trying not to make eye contact with the very curious/angry Thalia, while the fox floated over to the Satyr.**

"S-Sex life?!" Thalia sputtered.

"Hey, doesn't he know Thalia doesn't like to share?" teasingly asked Annabeth as she gave a mock frown.

"Annie!"

"A disciple of my employer," **Kyu mused with a scrutinizing gaze, **"You must be Grover Underwood."

**"E-Employer?" Grover asked before his eyes widened, "Wait, do...do you mean Pan?"**

"Indeed I do," **Kyu nodded,** "After my host's...death, I volunteered to be his shield as I was in his first life. I did this partially due to a curse laid upon me and partially due to the things that happen to the Kit."

**"You're the Arcadia shield?" Grover questioned. Kyu's human-like hand gave a 'sorta' gesture.**

"In a way," **the spirit said,** "Because of what the Kit achieved before he died, Lord Pan took a claim to him like the Lord of the Dead and the Kit's bastard of a father did."

"Hey!" Apollo growled at being mocked by some spirit!

"So, that makes Naruto like Pan's champion, right?" Hazel asked

"Seems that way," Leo answered munching on some popcorn.

**Sunlight pierced through the clouds and Kyu yelped as he shielded his eyes. **

"Ha! Serves you right fox!" the Sun God cheered.

**Naruto rolled his eyes before looking at the sky, "He's not wrong, dickhead!"**

"Quiet you," the pouting Apollo said to his son.

**The clouds slowly covered the sunlight back up, but the warning was given and Kyu murmured to himself in anger about stupid blonde men and their damned toads.**

**"Let's get a move on, Kyu," Naruto said with impatience, "We have to get back on track."**

"Yes, yes to save your gorgeous aunt, I know, I know," **Kyu replied tiredly **

Hermes snickered before looking to the goddess in question with a grin, "Seems you still have that effect on animal spirits, Artemis."

Artemis huffed, not even going as far as to dignify an answer for that remark.

**as he floated back over to Naruto before Grover could ask him anything else. The red humanoid hovered next to the blond with his arms crossed. From there he observed the other quest goers; first the Hunters, who looked ready to kill him for the way he talked about their lady. **

"As they should," Artemis murmured with a frown.

**He admitted they were attractive, but he knew the Kit thought of them as family. Stubborn brat wouldn't change that label if he tried to make him. **

"Order knows we don't," Artemis stated with a deadpanned.

**Then the spirit looked at Percy, piercing red eyes looking over the youngest demigod present before Kyu spoke in awe, **"Wow, he really is like an old you, Kit! Hey, think he runs around screaming about being Hokage or whatever the head of his city is?"

Percy grit his teeth in annoyance, why was he being compared with this Naruto guy so much?!

**"Let's just get this over with," Naruto groaned as he rubbed his temples with his fingers, dreading the upcoming conversation. He sat down on a not too broken chair and gestured for the others to find a seat. Once everyone, save a stubborn Thalia who wanted to be ready to throttle the blond teen from a standing position, **

"How prepared you are, Thalia," said Annabeth as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you know you would do the same for wethead," The Hunter snarked back.

"Ah, Touché."

**had gotten comfortable, Naruto started to speak, "Forty something years ago, Rai-jiji, Zeus, whatever you prefer, was sick of my father's immaturity. **

"Here, here!" Zeus said with a nod.

**A couple of thousand years too late, if you ask me, but that's my opinion. **

Artemis tried to stifle her giggles.

**My father was sent to the Hidden Lands, or the Elemental Nations as natives like myself call it, forcibly crammed in a mortal infant form with his memories as a God locked away until he either died or had a child. **

Apollo turned to his father in shock and asked, "Who the heck drove the sun at the time?!"

Zeus shrugged, "Probably had some spirit deal with it."

**The Elemental Nations are an old land untouched by most modern technology and the natives, myself included, developed very differently. Rather than focusing on technological advancement, the natives focused on advancing the abilities of the body. Soon enough, one man found a way to become a living weapon. **

"Liking this guy already," Ares said as he smiled toothily.

**Whether he was a demigod or not, I'm not sure, but this man, the Sage of Six Paths, found a way to harness what the people call chakra."**

**In example, Naruto held his hand out and a small Rasengan formed, getting wide eyes from the observers as he continued, "This...this is my chakra solidified. We can use chakra in many ways, but primarily we used them to fight against other countries. **

Ares licked his lips in glee at the thought of some hidden place in the world having wars.

**My father invented this jutsu, a chakra technique that could be used for battle, the Rasengan. For a long time, this was all I had of him and I didn't know it until seven years ago."**

"He didn't even know your mortal guise?" Athena wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"You had me, too, Kit," **Kyu comforted the blond with a pat on the head. Naruto released the technique with a sigh.**

**"Which we will get to later. After The Sage had started to teach people how to use chakra and passed on, the people started to fight. **

"Because like any mortal, it is never enough," The Wine God snarked mockingly with a sneer.

**You know, because gods forbid humans have a peaceful community. **

"I'd be out of a job then," Ares pointed out.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, "Yes, because that would be bad."

"Oh come on, babe."

**Anyway, countries were developing and the chakra users were staking claims on the lands. The chakra users eventually came to be known as Shinobi Clans. Soon enough, the countries had been claimed and five great nations took up most of the Hidden Lands. They were the Land of Fire, Land of Water, Land of Wind, Land of Lightning, and the Land of Earth. Now, I wasn't the best student growing up so this is my crappy summary of how Shinobi Villages came to be. The first village to be formed was my village."**

"Basically power bases to hone their skills after long in-fights between the clans," Athena surmised in thought.

**Naruto gestured to the symbol on his belt buckle, "The Village Hidden in the Tree Leaves, Konohagakure no Sato, is the primary shinobi village of the Land of Fire. The union of two great Shinobi Clans, the Senju Clan and the Uchiha Clan, formed it and it grew quickly along with the other alliances that the clans had made. Now the new village needed structure and a leader. It came down to two men, the leaders of the original clans that started the village, Hashirama Senju and ****_Madara_**** Uchiha."**

"Ah," Apollo rubbed his chin in thought, "The guy that Creeper is pretending to be. The plot thickens."

**As Naruto spat the second name out in disgust, Kyu snarled angrily, his mask cracking slightly before it quickly healed over. It got raised brows from the listeners, but they weren't about to interrupt the story. Naruto sighed and pinched his brows in an effort to calm down.**

**"Hashirama was elected leader, a position the people called Hokage," Naruto explained once he regained his composure, his hand returning to his side, "It was the highest rank one could achieve in the structure of shinobi military. There were three primary ranks aside from the position of Hokage: Genin, Chunin, and Jonin. Genin were the grunts, the...cannon fodder and the most useless compared to the other ranks. Chunin were advanced commanders and did most of the security for the village last I recalled. Jonin were the best of the best and in most cases they trained the Genin in teams of three. In fact, most Jonin were required to serve in the special operatives group that Shinobi called ANBU for a set amount of time. ANBU specialized in just about everything, from assassinations to espionage."**

"So basically their army structure and I guess these ANBU would be the CIA?" Annabeth asked with a scrunched nose.

"Seems that way," Jason said as he listened in rabid interest. The blond on the screen was kinda like him, trained at a young age. Made it much more interesting to relate to the son of the Sun God.

**Percy's eyes widened as it all clicked together and he asked, "Wait, are you saying you were a soldier?"**

"…Amazing, Percy was the first to get it," Annabeth said in shock.

"Maybe my anger didn't let me think of it first," said a peeved Thalia, as though she were insulted that Percy got it first.

Percy just puffed out his chest with pride.

**The others felt their eyes mimic the raven-haired demigod and looked at the blond expectantly with equal amounts of shock. Naruto merely nodded.**

**"Like my mother and father before me," the blond said proudly with a grin, "Dear old Dad even managed to become Hokage. That's years later, though, back to the story at hand. ****_Madara_**** didn't take to not making Hokage well and he defected. He and Hashirama fought at a place later called the Valley of the End. Madara was no match and even his ace in the hole fell against the might of the Shodai, or The First, Hokage and since then none have managed to reach the same height that Hashirama Senju had in our village. **

"I wanna see what this Hashirama was like now. The Madara guy, too," Ares grinned dangerously.

Athena groaned, "Oh, go cool your head, they are long dead by now. Plus this is another dimension."

Ares deflated at that.

**Dad came close though, but again, that comes later."**

**"Whoa..." Grover said in awe.**

**"Fast forward a good century or so," Naruto continued, "The Second Shinobi War had just come to a close. Konohagakure survived once more, but their allies Uzuoshigakure no Sato had been obliterated."**

**"The village starts with Uzu...That's the first part of your name, right?" Percy asked once more. Naruto arched a brow.**

**"You're catching on, Soggy Boy," the blond replied with a grin as the younger boy pouted at the nickname. **

"Strike two!" Nico cried out in a panic, "Smart Percy on the port bow!"

"We might have to see if we can swap them if the other one really _is_ smarter," Thalia pointed out.

"Hey!" indignantly cried out the son of Poseidon.

"He's right, not cool guys." Annabeth said scolding them before rhetorically asking, "Do you know how hard it would be to train Percy, _again_?"

"Yeah…hey!" Percy gave his giggling girlfriend a look of betrayal.

**Naruto continued, "Yes, my clan, The Uzumaki, were the primary natives of Uzuoshigakure no Sato. According to my parents, my mother was thought to be the sole survivor of the clan due to her previous extraction to the much more fortified Konoha because of her status as Clan Heiress."**

**"Which makes you...a Prince?" Thalia concluded with a gaping stare, "Wow..."**

"You know how to go big honey," Aphrodite winked at Thalia, getting the girl to blush a bit.

Apollo boasted with a grin, "Oh yeah, I had a princess! You just can't get them anymore nowadays."

"Oh be silent," Artemis scowled at his bragging.

**Naruto rolled his eyes, "I would be considered royalty if I wasn't busy being the ****_last_**** surviving Uzumaki."**

**"Oh...Sorry..." Thalia said softly. Naruto shook his head.**

"Still, he has a lot of repopulating to do~!" Aphrodite sang out with a big grin, "I do hope other Thalia can go that long if he is anything like Apollo."

"Aphrodite!" Artemis said with a scowl, "Honestly, must you be so shameless?"

"Yes," The Love Goddess answered nonchalantly, making the Goddess of the Hunt and her husband shake their heads.

Thalia was having a minor meltdown in her brain at the very notion.

**"It's okay, not many remember the Uzumaki anyway. My mother told me they were so powerful it took two of the five great villages to defeat them. The name was buried and hidden out of fear. **

"Know how to pick 'em indeed, Sunspot. Those are some good genes going into the pool," Ares commented with a nod, liking the kid's family rep already.

"It took two of the main five nations to best a small one. I wonder what the causalities for the big nations were," Athena wondered aloud.

**The riches lost...But again, we're getting off track. After the second war according to my dad, one of the war heroes and one of the strongest shinobi in Konoha was on recon when he found a boy around the age of five," Naruto continued before he looked up at the sun, "'Blond hair bright as the sun and eyes as blue as the sky...He was kind of girly looking,' that's how my mother described him when they first saw each other."**

The gods laughed at Apollo openly, even Artemis.

"I must meet this woman, she called you out to a T," the Maiden Goddess grinned to her brother.

"I am not girly," Apollo pouted with crossed arms while slouching in his chair.

**Naruto paused and waited for the snickering group to calm down before he resumed, "The first day they met was in Konoha's shinobi academy. The academy is optional, but it's where most kids ages five and up start their careers as a shinobi. During the last year of their studies, my mother was kidnapped by a rival village: Kumogakure no Sato. **

Apollo seemed to have gained a frown at this.

**No one was aware of her status as a missing person, except my father. My dad, as a student, was the best. Straight A's, the honor student that everyone looked up to."**

Everyone looked at Apollo, who had a shit-eating grin on his face, with absolute disbelief.

**He chuckled when everyone gained looks of disbelief, "I know, hard to believe it with how he acts now, but it's true. Anyway, he was the first to notice my mother missing. Maybe it was because how similar she was to Auntie Arte, **

"Well that explains why I like her," Artemis smirked and turned to her brother, "Is there something you would like to tell me?"

"Shut it, Arte."

**or maybe it was something else entirely, I don't know. Being who he was - or rather ****_is_**** - Dad went after her. My mom managed to use her long red hair as a trail, pulling out strands to leave like breadcrumbs, the Kumo Nin were either too stupid to realize it or they thought it was from something else. Dad followed the trail and incapacitated the wannabe kidnappers with a guerilla attack."**

**Naruto chuckled, "Needless to say after that...Mom discovered she had a hero complex."**

Hermes wolf whistled and Aphrodite was giddy at the dramatic meeting of love.

**There was another shared chuckle amongst the group at his words.**

**"So the years went by and unfortunately another war started," Naruto said with a sigh, "It was in the Third Shinobi War that my father made a name for himself: ****_Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou _****or in English, Konoha's Yellow Flash. The name was derived of his signature and most deadly technique; with it he killed a whole platoon of Iwagakure shinobi.** **He was instantly deemed a triple S ranked threat with a Retreat On Sight order from the enemy's higher ups."**

"We _are_ talking about Apollo, right?" Ares asked.

"You're just jealous," said God of the Sun retorted.

**"What technique was this that Apollo created?" Phoebe asked before grinning, "Something lecherous?"**

"It could have been made for that," Artemis mused playfully.

"Hey, I can make something serious if I want to," Apollo argued.

"Sure you can dear brother, sure."

**Naruto didn't answer; he merely smiled before vanishing in a yellow flash. Phoebe gasped as cold steel pressed against her throat, forcing her head to tilt back to look at the sky. Naruto leaned forward, well aware the others were watching him, and whispered, "Imagine only seeing a bright yellow flash before you drew your last breath, feeling the cold steel of a blade against your throat and severing it."**

"Damn, Apollo is scary if he actually applies himself," Ares mused.

"Indeed." Athena said with pursed lips, like she was upset that she hadn't thought of something like that or something.

**"Th-then that...teleporting you do...?" Percy asked hesitantly.**

**"It's called the **Hiraishin no Jutsu**, which translates to the Flying Thunder God technique. I guess somewhere in his amnesiac mind, Dad remembered Rai-jiji," Naruto answered as he put his kunai away and walked back to his seat. Turning around he sat down and looked at the group, "It's mostly because of the** Hiraishin **that Dad became the Yondaime Hokage, with the secondary reason being his cunning mind that he hides because he's ****_so damn lazy!"_**** Naruto took that moment to glare at the sky before looking back at the audience.**

"And that is why Apollo doesn't apply himself," Artemis groaned.

Apollo shrugged, "What? I have better things to do."

"Like what? Sit in your car and listen to the radio?" Hermes teased.

**"...Holy crap..." Grover breathed as his eyes widened in realization, "So you're saying Apollo, one of the most irresponsible of the Gods, was the leader of your village?"**

Apollo frowned and snapped his fingers; Grover Underwood just got the flu.

**"Yes...And Konoha was more prosperous than ever," Naruto returned with a faraway look in his eye, "For a few years, all was dandy. Then...Mom got pregnant with me."**

**Taking a shuddering breath, Naruto continued, "Shit hit the fan twenty two years ago on my birthday, October Tenth. A madman using the surname Uchiha attacked the village while my father was helping my mother give birth to me. **

"And here I assumed I was the Twin of Childbirth?" Artemis asked amused to her bother.

"I can do it just as well," The God of the Arts waved off.

**The two of them didn't want to be exposed to a possible threat during the birth, so they chose a secluded spot that was leaked out somehow. After my birth the madman attacked them, holding me hostage, and forcing my mother to release a beast into his control."**

"This is where I come in," **Kyu spoke up after being silent for so long, making the others jump at his voice. The spirit coughed into his fist and continued,** "Allow me to fully introduce myself: I am the Kyubi no Kitsune, the bane of Konohagakure no Sato. I was the beast being controlled by that _Uchiha!_"

"Anger issues, much?" Leo asked.

**The mask cracked once again, though this time it revealed a bit more to the shaken audience. A snarling appearance of a beast had appeared before Naruto smacked the spirit in the side. Shaking his head and once more donning the mask, Kyu or rather, Kyubi resumed his story, **"Anyway, that _man_ sent me after the Kit's parents. Even his mother, who was still weak from childbirth mind you, held me off long enough for his father to do something stupid. Using the art of Fuinjutsu, or sealing if that helps, the disguised God sacrificed what remained of his mortal flesh and soul to put my spirit and power into his son."

"You sealed a demonic beast into your son?" Hermes asked with shock.

"That was the other me!" Apollo insisted. The other gods gave him disapproving looks.

"Talk about a nasty surprise," Leo added, receiving nods of agreement from the other demigods.

"I thought I had it rough as a tree," Thalia mumbled.

**"I became what the natives of the Hidden Lands call a Jinchuriki," Naruto said softly as he shifted the attention once again, "It translates to the Power of Human Sacrifice."**

**"Why would they call you a sacrifice?" Zoë asked with a frown. These people were sounding more and more like a serious threat than she would like.**

"We're on the same page, Zoë," Thalia murmured with a frown.

**"Why were my kind called that?" Naruto asked himself as he looked up. After he thought for a few seconds, Naruto came up with an adequate reply, "We were the equivalent to nuclear missiles."**

Ares whistled in awe, "You turned your kid into a weapon, a legit weapon. Balls."

"Oh shut it Warhead," Apollo hissed angrily.

**The group gaped at him as Naruto went in depth about what a Jinchuriki was, explaining what they could do with the power of their tenant. Villages could be leveled, terrains could be reshaped, and one could even manipulate the area around them as a secondary form of defense. **

"Interesting," Athena mused. Sure it was a detestable thing to do to a child, but nonetheless it was an impressive outcome.

**The blond described the Jinchuriki cloak and the process most go through, describing his friend Gaara with a fond smile. He also explained that because of all that power, he and others were forced to be seen as something less than human. **

"Wonder how the demi life made him feel," Hades added, getting a dirty look from his nephew. The Lord of the Underworld shrugged, "Someone had to say it."

**Naruto went on to explain that most Jinchuriki couldn't handle the tainted chakra of their tailed beast, and consequently the Jinchuriki died much sooner than anticipated, or they succumbed to the stigma of being a Jinchuriki and ended it themselves.**

**This of course prompted Zoë to ask, "Then...what is your status?"**

**Naruto blinked, confused, before understanding crossed his eyes and he replied, "Technically, if I hadn't been ripped apart and never used Kyubi's chakra again, I would live until age seventy-four, which is still pretty long for Jinchuriki."**

**"But if you did?" Percy inquired, "Use Kyubi's uh...chak-rah, I mean. How long would you have lived?"**

**There was a long pause before Naruto sighed, "If I did use Kyubi's chakra, a year for each 'tail' I sprouted would have been shaved off my life. My body would've given out and I would've died."**

Thalia did not like that, how people could do such a thing? Put a monster inside of a baby?

**"What about when you rebuilt your arm?" Phoebe asked. Naruto rubbed the new appendage while Grover and Percy stared at it. The two still couldn't wrap their heads around being able to regenerate an entire limb, having not seen it themselves.**

**"...Because Kyubi healed me, I took off approximately one year of my lifespan," Naruto said warily before grinning, "That's if I don't die on this quest or any others."**

**Thalia narrowed her eyes at him, which he noticed. Naruto glanced at Thalia and subtly mouthed "Later", to which she grit her teeth but nodded.**

"Later, later, later, it's always later with him," Thalia said in an unsatisfied tone.

"I sense some trust issues building," Piper teased.

"No one asked you," grumbled the Hunter.

**"So...how was life until you came to the United States?" Percy asked. The group's attention went to him as he spoke before going back to their storyteller. Naruto looked at the sky while Kyubi faded away into nothing, seeing no point in being there as his purpose was finished.**

**"...To talk about my life before coming here...I really don't want to, but I guess I should," relented the blond demigod. Naruto then described his early life, as far as he could remember. For the first hour, he talked about his childhood. Dumpster diving for scraps when the orphanage ignored him at dinner, hating the way people ignored his existence. He described what most would call the worst way to live or die: alone. He had no one to confide in, no one be there for; Naruto, for a long time, had no one to love.**

"What a horrible way to start a life," Hestia commented softly, getting nods of agreement from the other Olympians.

**In the back of their minds, the group could recall the prophecy for the quest and wondered if this was when five would learn of true sorrow, because they would understand if it was. **

"There's that part of the prophecy," Apollo said in a dull tone that reflected his mood, even his body was a bit duller in hue.

**Grover couldn't imagine life without his parents or the camp; Percy couldn't imagine a life without his mother in it; Thalia realized that while she didn't like to speak about the woman that had given birth to her and her brother, at least then she had more than Naruto; Both Phoebe and Zoë thought of many of the Hunters they had taken in and of how different their own lives would've been without their Matron to guide them.**

**Thankfully his life took a turn for the better as soon as he started the third year of the academy. He described his friends, the Rookie Nine, and then discussed Team 7. The group stared at him in shock when he told them about Kakashi, who they briefly met, being his teacher. Thalia's eye twitched when Naruto told them about Sakura Haruno, his first crush. **

"Jealous of a crush, Thalia?" Annabeth smirked.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare." Thalia retorted without removing her eyes from the screen.

Annabeth promptly shut her mouth and glowered.

**They could hear hints of sorrow when he glossed over the subject of a kid named Sasuke. In order to distract himself from the past, Naruto told them about his first A-ranked mission, his first friend and the developer of his philosophy, the Hyoton (Ice Release) user Haku. The group snickered when Naruto admitted that he still wasn't sure if Haku was a boy or girl. **

"Those Traps are usually dangerous," Aphrodite nodded with understanding.

**The happy ending, if one could call the deaths of two rouge shinobi just trying to make a living happy, of the tyrannical Gato and the completion of the bridge between Nami no Kuni and Hi no Kuni brought light smiles to everyone's faces.**

"Well even before coming here he's already doing some Hero work," Demeter pointed out.

**His story then went to the Chunin Exams, where he and his team faced death many times in order to advance in their ranks. Such as against a legendary traitor whose skill was on par with that of their leader at the time, a snobbish teen that had a stick up his ass, and against a psychotic murderer who had the same burden Naruto did. Naruto described his battle with Gaara in great detail, how he arrived after his comrades had been incapacitated and had been forced to fight dirty. The exploding kunai in the ass seemed to get a few laughs from Grover and Percy, while Thalia, Zoë and Phoebe's lips curled up in amused smirks. **

"Mental note, C4 up someone's ass," Ares muttered to himself.

**He then described fighting against the giant one hundred foot tall One-Tailed Raccoon-Dog, or Tanuki, made of sand. Naruto said that he had barely escaped death by summoning a massive warrior toad from a contract his father and old teacher had signed beforehand. **

"A toad, I had a toad familiar?" Apollo blanched, really? Toads?

**When he came to the finale of that battle, waking the insomniac with a forehead cracking headbutt -to which Thalia chimed in that he was too hardheaded for his own good- and finishing it with a jaw cracking punch before the two thirteen year olds plummeted to the ground.**

"Now that earned some style points," Leo said with a smile.

**The blond then said he still wasn't sure why Gaara figured that he (Naruto) was his first friend because of it.**

"Wait! He beats the crap out of this kid, and the kid then wants to be his friend? Wow, weird much?" Nico asked with a raised eyebrow.

**Naruto skipped over the failed mission to retrieve Sasuke, not wanting to tell them just yet about that still harmful memory.**

**As Naruto told them about his life and the adventures he went on, Percy listened intently and agreed with the older teen on one thing: Naruto was an ****_idiot_**** when he was younger. Now, Percy had some self-esteem and didn't want to think he was as bad as Naruto was making him out to be, but he did admit the similarities were scarily similar.**

"So, does that mean Percy can be like Naruto when he grows up?" Piper asked teasingly.

Annabeth smirked, "Well, if he applied himself a bit, I'm sure he can be as cool as Naruto."

"I am plenty cool," Percy pointed out.

"Of course you are dear," the Wise Girl cheekily retorted.

**Percy also swore that he heard the daughter of Zeus growl whenever Naruto would describe another girl he met on his travels, **

Everyone snickered at Thalia who was once again groaning. This was going to be a reoccurring thing, wasn't it?

**such as the actress-turned-daimyo Koyuki Kazehana, who from the description Naruto gave sounded very pretty and even gave him a kiss despite the fact she was a good seven years older than the blond.**

"Clearly the Arts in him just makes the movie girls flock to him," Apollo boasted wildly.

**Or when he talked about a mission to a land of vegetables with a younger daimyo asking him to stay on as a personal bodyguard. **

"Very personal I bet," Aphrodite giggled shamelessly.

**The Son of Poseidon could see how Apollo thought Naruto was the same as before: How did one miss girls like that crushing on him? It was right there in his face, but he was too blind to see it.**

**For some reason, Percy felt like he insulted himself.**

"Because you are," Annabeth murmured with a pout. She swore her boyfriend was an idiot at times.

**After he summed up his training with Jiraiya, Naruto looked at the sky with a smile, "And that...marks the end of story time."**

**"What, but what about when you came back?" Grover asked, his eyes wide and yearning for the story to come full circle.**

**"Another time, Grover," Naruto said as he stood and stretched, "C'mon, lets go. We've got three days to get to California and unless you guys can summon a dune buggy, we've got quite the hike."**

"Well...That was an informative chapter," Apollo said with a sigh before whining, "Now _I_ want to know what happened after he got back from his training!"

"Act your age, how many times must I tell you? Honestly," Artemis chided her twin.

"I'd rather like to know about his more recent history," Annabeth admitted before looking at the book, "Lord Apollo, may I-?"

"No," Percy scolded her, getting a pout.

"Yeah, it's Percy's turn again!" Apollo cheered.

"Yeah," nodded Poseidon's son before it clicked, "Wait, what?"

**0**

Frank stumbled upon the weirdest thing in the history of demigod kind.

After winning the dart completion and getting the $500 prize. He made his way to Kansas, plain old Kansas.

It wasn't that plain or old.

Frank struggled as he was strapped down to an examination table and glared at the man, animal, thing, that put him there.

"Mwahahaha!" a squeaky voice cackled, "Did you really think I could be defeated so easily Special Agent Jack Brauer?" the gerbil, yes, a talking walking gerbil with a monocle asked.

"For a minute there, yeah, I did." Frank said with narrowed eyes, "And my name is Frank." He hissed.

"Silence!" the gerbil squeak and backhanded the Roman.

"Ow! What the hell are you?!" Frank asked

"I have long forgone my given name, but I am, That Gerbil with the Monocle! Son of Pan! Mwahahaha!" the Monocle cackled.

"So, just the Monocle?" Frank asked, before getting backhanded once more, "Ow, stop that! And how the hell are you a son of Pan, or Faunus."

"That is Pan, Roman hamster droppings! And let's just say the gods did some fucked up shit okay?" the Monocle asked with a deadpan before he explained, "Since Gaea had opened the Doors of Death, I can breath life once more!" he then hissed at Frank, "It seems that the Gods had figured out my power base Austin Powers, so I will have to eliminate you!" he cackled once more with his pinky in his mouth.

Frank narrowed his eyes and growled, "My name is Frank."

**0**

**Done & done!**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Reading Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**XVI**

Percy picked up the book after he rotated his shoulders a bit.

"It's a book, Percy. No need to stretch for combat," Annabeth giggled.

"You never know," her boyfriend said cautiously before he began to read.

**The group made their way through the junkyard of the gods in record time, all the while picking up random objects before putting them back down. Naruto had found a failed attempt to create an electric guitar that resembled his father's lyre, Phoebe had picked up a hair clip that transformed into a majestic bow that resembled Artemis', but it was Thalia who found the strangest, and yet most interesting, item.**

**"Is this a ****_plushy_**** lightning bolt?" Thalia asked as she held the small fuzzy toy up, "Don't tell me my Dad had Hephaestus make this!"**

"I would ask for no such thing!" Zeus said in a fit.

His sun driving son just laughed at him for it, it sounded funny.

**Naruto laughed as he saw it and took it from her hands. He squeezed the toy and got a thunder sound effect, which got more laughter from the blond before he replied, "Nope! This was my gift to him in order to cheer him up when he lost his boom stick."**

The Gods broke out into laughs at that as Zeus looked red in the face, his stormy eyes crackling.

**Percy stifled a laugh before he asked the question on everyone's mind, "Oh man...how did you survive that?"**

"Yes, how?" Zeus asked with a pout.

**"I got him a limited edition of ****_Thor_**** signed by Jack Kirby," Naruto replied with a smirk. **

That peaked Zeus' interest.

**At their confused looks, Naruto elaborated, "Rai-Jiji, Lord Poseidon and Lord Hades have their own favorite heroes of the comic book world. Rai-Jiji liked the Norse prospect of a Heroic God of Thunder, where he was inspired to teach my dad a lesson; **

"Copy right old man, copy right," Apollo snickered.

"Bah! It did little good anyway," the Lightning God said with a frown.

**the Squid God likes Namor the Sub-Mariner, seeing as he does more than Aquaman ever could; **

"Squid God?!" Poseidon sputtered.

Athena snickered, "Yes, I think this boy has nailed a perfect name for you."

"Never heard of Namor though," Percy stated.

His father pouted at him and said, "You should read it."

**and Lord Hades is fond of Deadpool, a hero who can never die that is also insane."**

"Ah Wade Wilson, how you make me chuckle," Hades whimsically said with a smile. Nico snickered at his father's hero-crush.

**"...Are you saying that my father is a nerd?" Thalia and Percy asked at the same time with wide eyes.**

"Reading enthusiasts," Zeus and Poseidon corrected at the same time.

**Naruto rolled his own, "Well, no...They've been around for millennia, of course they need something to do aside from having kids all the time. Hell, all of the Gods have a favored superhero. **

"Mortals do some good work on fiction," Athena agreed with a nod.

**Uncle Ares likes Wolverine for his many fights; **

"Damn right!" Ares cheered

**Lady Athena likes Batman because he's a thinker rather than a powerhouse; **

Athena smiled at that, she wished the man was real though, wondering what kind of child she would have with him.

**Uncle Herm likes The Flash because of his wit and speed and the Golden Age version was modeled after him; **

"That was the best one," Hermes pointed out sternly.

**Aphrodite has a thing for Spider-Man believe it or not, probably for the drama that occurs over the long years of his teenage life; **

"So many girlfriends," Aphrodite said with a happy sigh.

**Hephaestus likes Iron Man, which is kind of obvious since Tony Stark is a frigging genius when it comes to inventions; **

The Forge God nodded.

**Mr. D likes Superman, and I don't know why to be honest; **

"And you will never know," the God of Madness stated with a curt nod.

**Hell, even Lady Hera has a favorite hero in DC's Wonder Woman."**

Hera's cheeks turned a bit pink at that since one of her hidden hobbies were stated.

**"What about your dad? Or Artemis?" Percy asked. Zoë and Phoebe looked at the ground with a sigh while Naruto grinned widely.**

"Seems the Hunters know something?" Annabeth smiled

**"Believe it or not, they have the same favorite heroes: Hawkeye and Green Arrow," the blonde said before pulling one of his own arrows out, **

The Archer Twins grinned at each other, it was true.

**"Though they argue over who is better. Auntie Arte thinks its Hawkeye because of his skill with the bow, and most recently because of Hawkeye II who is a young girl, **

Thalia snickered, she saw her Lady's collection once or twice.

**while Dad favors Green Arrow for his trick arrows like this one."**

"And who wouldn't love those things?" Apollo asked rhetorically.

**Naruto ran his finger along the pole of the arrow and the head suddenly opened from the triangular arrowhead into a grappling hook, "I'm torn between the two. On one hand, Green Arrow has ****_way_**** more fun, but Hawkeye is more prone to put the bad guy down with one shot."**

"Honestly, dragging a child into your arguments?" Hera frowned at the two.

Artemis turned away while Apollo just smiled. He would so do that.

**"...This is going to sound stupid, but are ****_you_**** a vigilante?" Grover asked. The group looked at him and he held his hands up, "I'm just asking because there was a lot of reports from California-based satyrs about a mysterious archer taking down crime in San Francisco a few years ago."**

"...My kid is a superhero! Whoo!" Apollo cheered.

"Seriously, what does this guy not do?" Percy asked with a frown.

"Jealous much?" Thalia snickered.

"Oh go ogle your boyfriend!" the son of Poseidon retorted.

**"Whoa that's bizarre," Naruto commented as he put the arrow away, "But that's stupid. Superheroes are just myths for modern audiences."**

"Or are they?" Leo asked in a mysterious tone.

**"You're avoiding the question," Thalia noticed with narrowed eyes before walking towards the blond and poking him in the chest with each word, "Are. You. A. Vigilante?"**

"She is getting very aggressive; I think he should just kiss her again," Piper said with a snicker.

Thalia grumbled a bit.

**"Me? Psh, no," Naruto denied with a grin, "I'm just a humble demigod serving his family."**

"A child of Apollo? Humble?" Hermes questioned jokingly.

**"Humble my ass," Thalia grumbled before Naruto vanished and reappeared behind her. The blond wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her so her back was against his chest. He leaned forward to the point that his breath was heating her neck and making her blush.**

Aphrodite squealed once more as the others snickered at Thalia.

**Quietly so the others didn't hear him, Naruto whispered in her ear, "And what an ass it is."**

Nico wolf whistled with his fingers.

**The blond grunted as the blushing daughter of Zeus elbowed him in the gut.**

**"Pervert," she growled as she faced him. **

"Oh you know you liked it," Annabeth said with an eye roll.

"Quiet you."

**Zoë and Phoebe looked disgusted while Grover and Percy were smiling in amusement. Percy was glad that the blond was shifting his teasing over to the dark-haired girl and that he wasn't as often being insulted by either one of them.**

"For now," Thalia pointed out with a grin, "For now."

**"You know you love it," teased Naruto as he rubbed his stomach before he resumed walking towards the exit, "Come on guys, we're almost there."**

"See? Naruto agrees with me," Annabeth said with her chin in the air.

The crackling of static made her stop teasing the Hunter.

**The group quickly followed him and was elated to finally reach the end of the massive junkyard without issue. Naruto groaned as he looked out over the desert and brushed his hand over the pouch that in which was the scroll that contained his father's latest gift to him. He debated whether or not he wanted to drive his new car in the desert and save them all a walk.**

"Yeah, don't ruin that paint job, kiddo," The Sun God pointed out.

"What if they need it?" Leo asked, he didn't want to ruin the sleek ride in the dessert, but sometimes you have to make sacrifices.

"No worries, it should pop up soon," Thalia said knowingly.

**Fortunately, the Fates were on his side when Grover pointed out a nearby utility truck, "Look!"**

"There it is," Thalia smiled.

**Naruto grinned and started to walk towards it, only for Zoë to grab his arm. Facing the Hunter, he was slightly surprised by her stern gaze. Artemis' Lieutenant stuck a finger in his face and said, "Thou art not driving."**

"Don't let Zoe drive, please," Percy whimpered.

**"My driving isn't that bad is it?" Naruto asked her as well as the others. When Thalia and Grover gave him deadpanned looks he frowned and asked "What?"**

**"You drive like a psychopath," Grover accused.**

"Wow, go Grover," Nico blinked in surprise at the blunt answer from the fidgety Satyr.

**"I do not!" Naruto retorted, aghast at the claim.**

**"You don't follow the speed limit," Thalia stated as she began listing on her fingers, adding another as she continued, "You don't merge safely. Or signal for that matter."**

"Lay it on him," Thalia snickered.

**"You started a police chase!" exclaimed the satyr as his arms flew above his head.**

**"And you caused a huge accident on the highway," finished the daughter of Zeus.**

**Naruto's eye twitched, "I'd like to see you two do better with your teacher being the God of the Sun."**

"May Order grant mercy to those poor fools in his path," Demeter murmured aghast.

**The two promptly shut their mouths and their eyes widened. They exchanged a look and simultaneously said, "That explains so much."**

**"Jinx you both owe me ramen!" Naruto cried out and quickly followed up with a cackle whilst rubbing his hands together, "Yes, three free bowls of ramen! Life is so good right now!"**

**"I don't owe you/thou anything!" Thalia and Zoë cried out together before glaring at each other for speaking at the same time.**

Percy snickered at the Zoe and Thalia moments, they were great. Naruto just added to the funny.

**Percy looked at the satyr in confusion before asking, "Was Naruto's driving really that bad?"**

**Grover shivered and nodded, "Trust me, I don't think I'll ever meet a more reckless driver."**

"Don't doubt that G-man," Percy said as he shook his head in disagreement.

**"Alright, fine!" Naruto relented with a pout as he crossed his arms. It was at that moment the two Hunters were reminded of his father during the brief interactions that the God would have with his sister.**

**_That...is terrifying,_**** the two Hunters thought as a ghostly image of Apollo appeared next to Naruto.**

"Oh us, you even pout the same," Artemis groaned

**Thalia, on the other hand, was reminded of the** Kawaii no Jutsu**. Then, in a brief moment that she claims was lunacy whereas someone like Aphrodite would call it a hopeful daydream, she imagined the child version of Naruto with black hair, lighter skin and the same eyes as the blond before her.**

Thalia snapped her head to the screen at the image and paled rapidly.

"My Thalia, a future plan to wedlock him hm?" The Goddess of Love asked slyly.

"Make it stop," The Hunter whimpered pitifully.

"I hope it never does," Percy snickered with glee. Talk about payback!

"I would like a nephew or niece," Jason mused in a jokingly.

"Jason!"

**Thalia's face flushed bright red and she banished the thought from the front of her mind. Percy and Grover snickered at Naruto's defeated look, only to get glared at from said teen. The younger duo quickly stifled their amusement at the glare, both feeling chills go down their spine.**

"Someone's cruisin' for a bruisin'," Nico mocked.

"As amusing as this is, shouldn't we get a move on?" **Inquired Kyubi from Naruto's wrist. The former Biju was well aware of what was going on outside and could imagine the blonde's pout, knowing how his former tenant felt thanks to their empathic link.**

**"Kyu is right," Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his hair to rid himself of disappointment, "Alright, everyone in the truck, let's go."**

Percy and Thalia began to pray for their others.

**"AND YOU THINK ****_I'M_**** A BAD DRIVER?" Naruto asked nearly five minutes later while clinging to the dashboard. Apparently, Zoë had learned how to drive in the midst of World War II when she and the other Hunters were escorting children who missed the train or couldn't afford tickets out of London to the countryside. She learned evasive action the hard way, and as such, it was the only way she knew how to drive.**

Artemis laughed fondly at that memory as Thalia shivered along with Percy.

**The group all but demanded she pull over when they approached the river. Even Phoebe agreed with them that Naruto was more responsible behind the wheel than her Lieutenant. **

"Agreed," Thalia nodded, "You tell her Phoebe."

**Considering that Zoë went off-road by a large cliff just to pass the few cars that were on the road rather than going into the other lane, the claim was hardly unjust. While the dark-haired lieutenant scowled at being deemed a worse driver than the blond maniac with his father's driving tendencies, **

"That has to burn deep," Hermes hissed in amusement.

**Naruto looked at the river in front of them with a frown.**

**Percy, who noticed this, walked up next to the older demigod and asked, "What's wrong?"**

**"Well, the fact that you noticed first is terrifying," Naruto joked, **

"That's strike three! It's the end of the world." Nico cried out dramatically. Leo jumped behind the coach to play along.

Percy's face turned red, "Stop that! Seriously Nico, not funny!"

"Yes it is."

**getting a roll of the eyes from the raven-haired teen. Continuing Naruto added, "There's no way to cross this river."**

**"Well, there's some canoes over there," Percy pointed out to the beached modes of transportation. Naruto immediately scowled.**

**"Is that our only option?" the blond asked.**

**"Yeah, so?" Percy questioned with a furrowed brow.**

**"...I don't ****_do_**** boats," Naruto replied with hesitation before looking to the side in embarrassment, "I...get seasick..."**

"Wait, this badass, who can do so much...gets seasick?" Hazel asked in disbelief.

**"Seriously?" this was asked in disbelief by the son of Poseidon.**

**"Yeah, ****_seriously_****, you got a problem with that?" Naruto asked with a glare. **

"Touchy~!" Apollo smirked.

**Wisely enough, the son of Poseidon backed off, leaving Naruto to shift his gaze to the water. He was then hit with an epiphany and palmed himself in the face, "Duh! Water Walking!"**

**"Water what?" Percy asked, seeing as he was still closest to the teen. Naruto grinned.**

**"Just watch and be jealous," the blond replied as he interlaced his fingers and cracked them before taking a few steps back and getting a running start. With a leap he cleared a good fifteen feet, before he started skidding on the water like it was land. From the shoreline, Percy gaped as Naruto straightened himself out and brushed his jacket's shoulders off...**

**While standing on the surface of the river!**

"I feel the need to made a Jesus joke," Leo said, "But out of respect for what silly mortals believe in, I won't."

"That's very mature of you Leo," said a nodding Hazel in approval.

**"G-Guys! You've gotta come see this!" Percy called to the group behind him, unable to look away from what most would claim to be impossible. The Hunters' gazes followed his own and equally surprised looks appeared on their faces. Thalia and Grover were in the same state as Percy, with their jaws touching the ground.**

**"Th-That shouldn't be possible," Grover said with awe.**

**"Percy, can you do that?" Thalia asked while still staring at the blond that was stretching while standing on the surface of water.**

**"Don't think so," Percy replied before rubbing his eyes, "I can't believe what I'm seeing."**

"Actually I can, you just haven't figured that out yet," Percy pointed out.

**"Oh come on!" Naruto called from where he was, stretching his legs, "You guys have it easy; nice seating, a few rowing exercises, but otherwise pretty relaxing. I still have to walk!"**

"Still cool though," Annabeth mused.

**The group continued to stare, making Naruto roll his eyes. He opened his mouth to call out to them again when a hand grabbed his leg. Looking down Naruto found himself staring at a pretty girl with raven hair and eyes much like Percy's. The girl looked to be around his age, but from the gleam in her eye he could tell she was much, much older. From what he could see, her modesty wasn't covered by anything but the water and her hair.**

"Oh boy, Naiad," Hermes said with a headshake and a grimace.

**"Well, hello there," Naruto greeted with a smile as he kept his gaze above her neck, **

"That's a good idea nephew," Artemis nodded, at least he respected a nature spirit enough not to ogle her.

**"Name's Naruto Uzumaki, Son of Apollo. What's yours?"**

**"Akantha," the girl replied softly, her voice similar to the soft waves that flowed beneath his feet as she released his leg, "...How are you doing that?"**

**"What? Standing on the water?" Naruto asked with an arched brow. Akantha nodded. Naruto grinned and took a step back before crouching to be more at her level. Tapping on the side of his nose, Naruto winked, "That'd be telling."**

**The girl flushed slightly while Naruto chuckled and looked over at the beach to see the others getting in their canoes. **

"Oh ho, snaring another one huh?" Aphrodite grinned.

Thalia huffed a bit and crossed her arms.

**He then saw Percy speak with a girl who looked similar to Akantha, making him look back at the girl who had grabbed his foot.**

**"It's been fun Akantha, but I should get going," Naruto said.**

**Before he could stand, Akantha grabbed his wrist and spoke, "I shall be your escort, as my sisters are for the others."**

"Careful kid," Hermes warned warily.

**Naruto tilted his head in slight confusion before grinning, "If you insist, what would I be if I tried to stop a pretty girl from doing so?"**

**Akantha grinned right back with the faintest of blushes on her cheeks, "A foolish man, is what. Lucky for me, you're not a foolish man...And you're not too bad to look at, either."**

"Other Thalia better be careful~!" Piper sung out, she wasn't really into this like her siblings, but this was comedy gold to the young demigoddess.

**"Oh ho, ho! The Naiad has some flirts in her," Naruto replied with a grin that earned him a melodious giggle, "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, Akantha."**

"I think she wants a little more than that, Nephew," Athena stated dryly.

**The two made their way to the now speeding canoes, Naruto running while the river nymph swam alongside him, occasionally reaching for his ankles in an effort to pull him under. In the blond's eyes it was a harmless game that he enjoyed, not knowing that some of the myths for the Naiads had been confused with Sirens. Many a Naiad had found a male intriguing and were very possessive of them. Case in point: Hermaphroditus.**

Hermes groaned.

"Oh come now Hermes, it isn't that bad," Aphrodite dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"I just feel so sorry for him...or did he decided on being a her?" the Messenger God said.

**Upon their reunion with the group, Thalia glared at them. She did so to the Naiad for chatting and flirting with the blonde teen, and her glare at Naruto was for letting the nymph flirt with him. **

"You have to be in a relationship first to be mad at him, Thalia. You can't stop every girl from talking to him," Annabeth pointed out with a smile.

Thalia just gave her a dry glare, saying 'Yes I can'.

**Again, the son of Apollo simply found it all to be in good fun, not knowing that he had unwillingly gained the attention of Akantha, in a romantic sense.**

"Bad day for you young man," said Poseidon as he shook his head, those girls could be so possessive.

**The more she flirted and spoke with the blond, the more enthralled she became. A determined gleam started to shine in her eye, and the river nymph knew she had found 'the one' her sisters spoke of.**

Aphrodite giggled as Thalia looked put out.

**She wouldn't take him now, oh no. He was important to the quest at hand and she knew that, but after he saved Lady Artemis, and there was no doubt in Akantha's mind that he would, the nymph would strike.**

"Charmed her without even trying. Yep, my kid is just that good," Apollo grinned proudly. He was swatted upside the head by his sister for encouraging it.

**Naruto laughed as Zoë was splashed by one of Akantha's sisters, resulting in the grumbling of the girl. As the group disembarked their canoes, Naruto crouched down once more to say goodbye to Akantha. Smiling at her, he spoke, "Well, guess this is where we part ways. Thanks for the escort Akantha."**

**The Naiad smiled back as the heat went to her cheeks. With an impulsive idea, she pushed herself up and pecked the blonde on his whiskered cheek, making the demigod go wide-eyed before she drifted away towards her giggling sisters. Though she didn't say it, Akantha felt that her message was clear: "We'll meet again."**

"Do we have a list of the girls after him?" Leo asked in wonder.

"There seem to be a lot of them," Jason pointed out.

"I say we start a betting pool," Nico suggested.

"How bout no, and I don't kill you idiots?" Thalia glowered.

"Or we could do that," Nico amended.

**Naruto rubbed his cheek with a small smile as he watched the Naiads disappear under the water. He turned and jumped up to the cement base that the rest of the group had disembarked onto.**

**"Did you have fun with the Naiad?" Thalia asked with a frown on her face.**

**Grinning at the girl, Naruto approached her and leaned into her face, "Don't tell me you're jealous, ****_Tha-lia-chan~_****."**

"She so is," Annabeth said with a smirk.

**"Wha-No! I'm not j-jealous! Why would I be jealous? Shut up, Whiskers!" the daughter of Zeus spluttered out as her cheeks heated up. Gods was he annoying sometimes!**

"The term of the day would be: Tsundere," Apollo said with a snicker.

**"It's okay if you were, Thalia-chan," Naruto said as he wrapped her up in a hug. He then whispered in her ear possessively, "Cuz if I saw you flirting with another guy, I might have to kill him."**

"My, he certainly knows what to say," Aphrodite breathed airily as she blushed.

Thalia blushed, too.

"Wow, Thalia, you sure know how to pick them," Percy snickered out.

**The blush on her face darkened and she quickly pushed the blond away. Ignoring his small laugh, she pushed aside the satisfaction at hearing his proclamation. **

"Oh yeah, you like that, don't you?" Piper mused with a giggle.

"Oh, I swear McLean, one day."

**There was nothing attractive about an admission to murder in the name of love. Only someone crazy about romance would find something like that attractive, let alone arousing.**

"I know I would!" Aphrodite shouted shamelessly.

**Meanwhile on Olympus Aphrodite sneezed and instinctually closed her mouth upon doing so. Considering her current activity, Ares' scream echoed throughout the halls of Olympus and across the planet. Even down in Hephaestus' forge, the God of the Forge looked up and smirked, seeing as this wasn't the first time. That evening at the Olympians' throne room, Ares would be asked over and over again why he had a bag of ice in his crotch, despite having an inkling as to why Aphrodite was ignoring Ares' glares. It was only the God of the Sun and the God of Thieves who wouldn't stop snickering.**

The Gods broke out into fits of chuckles and Ares looked red in embarrassment.

**Naruto's laughter died down before he looked up at the construct before him. He blinked before rubbing his eyes, "It's not...There's no way we were this close to it..."**

**"The Hoover Dam," Percy murmured, "A concrete-arch gravity dam that was built in 1930 and named after President Hoover."**

**"Almost 727 feet tall," Grover said as he looked up at the Dam, "From the base to the roadway crest."**

**"It weighs 6.6 million tons," Thalia chimed in, "and it has over three quarter cubic yards of concrete in it."**

**"Let me guess," Naruto ventured as the two Hunters sent the three a confused glance, "Annabeth?"**

**"Yeah..." the three replied solemnly.**

Annabeth puffed out her chest proud for brainwas-uh-teaching those of the greatness of architecture.

**"That figures," the blond demigod sighed, "She said it was her favorites and I guess that hadn't changed since I've been gone. She must spout facts about it over and over again if you guys could remember that much."**

**"I wish she were here," Percy mumbled. That earned him a few knowing smirks, though he didn't realize it.**

Annabeth cooed at her boyfriend and kissed his cheek, getting the boy to smile.

**"I miss her," Thalia admitted. Naruto patted her on the shoulder and nodded in agreement.**

**"I still can't believe I won that bet against her," Grover chirped, only to be punched in the shoulder by Thalia, "Ow! What?"**

**"Not in the mood," the girl said.**

"Yeah Grover, stop ruining it," Annabeth scolded, it was her time for the story, even if it was minor.

**Naruto chuckled at their banter before gesturing for them to follow him. The blond demigod led his merry group of six into the main hall when his stomach grumbled. Stumbling and holding his gut, the blond groaned, "I used too much chakra...I gotta get some food."**

**At the mention of food, five other stomachs made noises, resulting in blushing faces from the other fiver quest takers. Zoë recovered first and cleared her throat, "I believe there is some food at the Dam Café."**

**The three members of Camp Half-Blood and the blond Guardian all gained gleams in their eyes. Percy spoke up first, "Yeah! I want a dam pizza!"**

**"Maybe we should stop by the dam gift shop and get Annie something," Naruto mused with a grin.**

**"Like a dam T-shirt?" Thalia asked with a smile of her own.**

**"Maybe a dam towel," Grover snickered out.**

"Oh, beat that joke with a club kids!" Apollo chuckled out.

**"Nah, I was thinking more along the lines of a dam jacket," Naruto said with a smirk crossing his face.**

**"Or maybe a dam hat," Percy joked as he fingered the Yankee's hat. **

Annabeth glared at Percy for that one, who held his hands up in surrender.

**Naruto laughed at that.**

**Zoë looked at the four with confusion riddled on her face and Phoebe had her eyes narrowed as though thinking. Just as the taller hunter realized the joke, Zoë asked, "What art thou talking about? Just go to the Dam Café and get some dam food!"**

**The four teens burst into laughter while Zoë looked even more confused. Taking pity on her lieutenant, Phoebe leaned over and whispered in her ear. As it was explained to her, Zoë took note of the many civilians staring at her, or glaring at her in some parents' cases. The Lieutenant of the Hunters turned a bright cherry red and stormed away from the laughing teens, an amused Phoebe following her.**

"A blushing and embarrassed Zoë, priceless!" Thalia said with a giggle.

**"Ah, that was great," Naruto said as he regained some composure over himself, "We should get going though and apologize to Zoë-chan...even if it was her own damn fault."**

**The three members of Camp Half-Blood snickered in agreement.**

**The group had chosen a table that would safely seat six and was located next to a nearby fountain. Naruto was worried about his charges and all the talk about Annabeth had made Percy's guilt take a new level. **

"As it should," Annabeth glowered at other Percy.

**So, with the group hovered around the fountain and positive that the regular mortals couldn't see them, Naruto pulled out a drachma and flipped it into the falling water.**

**"Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering," Naruto said before looking down at the shimmering water, "Annabeth Chase, Camp Half-Blood."**

**The rainbow colored water shimmered before Annabeth's visage came into view. Naruto winced, as did the other campers, at her appearance. There were bags under her eyes and her hair looked unkempt.**

Percy winced and started to pray for his other.

**"Oh my gods, Annie are you okay?" Naruto asked in concern. The girl immediately looked at him and tears welled up in her eyes.**

**"Naruto! My Yankee's hat! I can't! It's missing! Percy's gone! My mom! My hat!" were the fragmented sentences he could make out through her tears.**

Annabeth looked embarrassed at her radical reaction, but had to admit she would very well feel that way.

**Naruto immediately felt his heart clench at seeing his little sister in such a state. He knew how important that hat was to her, but he never fathomed such a reaction. He should've had Percy call beforehand in an effort to reassure her. Before he or anyone else knew it, he was in "Big Brother Mode" and glared at Percy. The son of Poseidon paled as Naruto's eyes shifted from their normally passive blue, to a raging blood red. The golden suns became more yellow and it looked as though something evil was glaring at him.**

"Scare the shit out him."

"Annabeth?!" Percy sputtered in shock at her determined glean.

**"You have three seconds to make her stop," Naruto snarled. His right fist clenched hard enough for his knuckles to pop and his bracelet was gleaming bright red. Percy was frozen from the killing intent being sent his way, so Naruto decided to give him a little push: "One."**

**Nearly throwing Grover out of his way, Percy appeared in Annabeth's line of sight, Naruto glaring daggers at him from the sidelines. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Percy stuttered out, "H-Hey...Annabeth."**

**"Percy! Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you! Have you seen my hat?"**

**Percy winced at the question and rubbed the back of his neck while still fingering the item out of sight, "Uh...About your hat..."**

**"****_Two_****."**

"Spit it out boy!" Leo shouted out.

**"I took your hat and I'm really, really sorry, but please stop crying I'll bring it right back and never do it again!" Percy exclaimed quickly at Naruto's growl. There was silence from both sides, with Naruto still boring holes into the back of the raven-haired demigod's head. Said teen felt like he was back at square one with the older blond, only now it was slowly going to square negative fifty.**

"Only Percy," Nico deadpanned, and that made in itself made sense to those around the Ghost King.

**"Y-you took my hat...?" Annabeth asked, her eyes wide in disbelief. They suddenly narrowed and Percy felt his spine fall out of his back under the glare.**

"There's that patented Athena glare," Poseidon mused, feeling sorry for his other son.

**"YOU STUPID, MORONIC-HOW COULD YOU STEAL MY HAT?! I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE AND OFFER YOU TO MY MOTHER IN HOPES THAT SHE FORGIVES ME FOR LOSING A GIFT LIKE THAT! YOU'RE SO F**KING LUCKY THAT I'M NOT WITH YOU RIGHT NOW OR I'D CUT OFF YOUR D*CK AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR A**! BETTER YET, I'M GOING TO SHAVE OFF THAT SMALL PROTRUSION FROM YOUR CROTCH, AND SEND IT TO LADY ARTEMIS FROM YOUR HOME ADDRESS, YOU A**HOLE! DO NOT ****_EVER_**** TOUCH MY STUFF AGAIN, PERSEUS JACKSON! AND IF YOU SO MUCH AS SCUFF MY HAT I'LL-!"**

Percy paled greatly as he read that part.

"The mouth on you, Annabeth," Leo chided the girl, "For shame."

**While absently noticing that Iris apparently censored her calls, Percy became whiter and whiter as Annabeth proceeded to threaten him with bodily harm. **

Percy scooted away from Annabeth who was grinning evilly.

**Zoë and Phoebe were wide-eyed and impressed. The only time they had heard such a chewing out was when Apollo managed to seduce one of the Hunters back in medieval times. **

Artemis looked cross, as she had remembered that time, and glared at her twin. Apollo chuckled guiltily.

**The God of the Sun was sure to stay out of his sister's sight for a good few years, resulting in the Black Plague since his healing prayers weren't answered at night. Maybe Annabeth ****_would_**** be a good Hunter if she could instill the same fear in a boy their mistress did. **

Artemis' eyes twinkled at Annabeth, clearly full of mirth. Annabeth snickered along with that.

**Grover and Thalia were holding each other out of the fear Annabeth was instilling in them with her overly descriptive conversation. Neither realized it, being too caught up in the swearing, promised emasculation and threats on Percy's person. Grover was baaing and his knees were knocking together and Thalia was just staring in horror as the image of her innocent little Annie was torn to shreds.**

"Whatever did happen to her?" Thalia asked Annabeth.

"Who knows?" Was the cheeky response.

**Naruto continued to glare at Percy, silently cheering Annabeth on. **

"Of course he would," Percy said blandly.

**He'd faced worse threats when he had to work with Anko Mitarashi and Morino Ibiki on a covert mission headed by Jiraiya during the training trip when he was fourteen. Damn if those two weren't meant to be partners. If they ever procreated the term 'sadist' would be insufficient for their offspring.**

**_Mental note: Do not introduce the Sadistic T&I ANBU to Bianca and Nico's father,_**** the blond teen thought **

"Ha! I probably already know them," The Underworld God snickered.

**as Annabeth's rant came to a close. Naruto let up on his glare, his eyes returning to normal, as Percy nodded and then fell backwards in a faint. **

"Too much for you Percy?" Hazel asked playfully.

Percy didn't even give her an answer.

**The blond was glad he decided to pull the Mist around them to hide their conversation when he did, otherwise they'd be the subject of many stares.**

**"Naruto," Annabeth's voice made the blond move forward into her line of sight. He took in his now panting little sister with a soft smile. She was so adorable when she was angry. **

Percy finished with a growl.

Annabeth blushed pink.

"Calm down kelp head, now go on." Thalia ushered the boy with a grin.

**The daughter of Athena continued, "The di Angelo siblings are training right now, but I could go get them if you like?"**

**"Nah, let 'em train," Naruto said with a smile, "By the way, did you enjoy the gift?"**

**Immediately Annabeth's eyes went wide once more, but a smile crossed her face. She ducked her head down and came back up with the small Sabertooth kitten in her hands. Beaming a smile at him, Annabeth gratefully spoke, "I love him! He's my little loyal Washington! If I didn't have him during all this I'd probably be a wreck!"**

All eyes went to Annabeth before Nico asked, "...That's you when you're _not_ a wreck?"

**Naruto laughed and listened as his fellow blonde went on to describe how the other campers were taking to the kittens. As he listened to Annabeth, the two conscious other campers were staring with wide eyes at the girl.**

**"Oh Gods, that's not her being a wreck?" Grover whispered. Thalia swallowed before looking at Grover and narrowing her eyes.**

**"...Grover..."**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Why are you hugging me?"**

**"...Because I love you?"**

"D'aww," Annabeth teased, "Gwove wuvs Thawia."

"You're pushing your luck," Thalia warned.

**"...You have five seconds to let go."**

**"Done," Grover agreed out by jumping away with his hands up, "Sorry Thalia."**

**Taking a deep breath, Thalia nodded and rubbed her forehead, "It's fine...Let's get the Mr. Sea Foam here out of his coma."**

"I like that one," Thalia admitted.

Nico shrugged, "I dunno, seems kind of situational."

"Do you guys mind?" Percy asked in annoyance.

**They looked at Percy, who was in fact foaming at the mouth from his unconscious delusions, with a sigh. Things definitely were interesting on this quest, that's for sure.**

"Understatement of the millennia," Aphrodite claimed as she grinned knowingly at Thalia.

"Well," Percy said as he set his book down and drank some water, "Who wants to go next?"

**0**

Frank was running down the hallway as a deep Japanese accented voice spoke to him.

"We must keep moving Guile." The white gi wearing hamster dubbed Hamtaro said while standing on Frank's shoulder. He had snuck in with hopes of stopping the Monocles plan, but saw the Canadian demigod and rescued him, "Where is your partner Chun-Li?"

"I don't have a partner…and my name is Frank."

"Yes yes, anyway, as I was saying, I am the Son of Faunus my Roman brother. As I saw the Doors of Death open, I knew the Monocle would run for them, so I followed. We have been fighting the Hamster Gerbil war for years until we killed each other. We must win Jason Bourne, we must." He declared, "If I know Monocle like I think I do, we must stop his plot of a Gerbil centric world!"

"Right." The shape shifter nodded, _'But my name is Frank!'_

**0**

**Done & done!**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Reading Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**XVII**

"I will read," Athena offered. After Percy handed the book to her, the Goddess of Wisdom cleared her throat and began to do just that.

**After reviving Percy from his unconscious state post Annabeth's 'light' scolding, **

"Light? That was light?" Percy asked in disbelief.

"Of course," Annabeth answered with a scoff as if it was obvious.

**the group enjoyed the small break from running across the country. Percy, feeling energetic after his small nap, left to explore the Dam for a few minutes. With the raven-haired demigod off satisfying his own curiosity, Naruto lounged in his seat and allowed his head to roll back with an audible groan while patting his stomach. In front of him were five empty bowls from the Dam Café, each once filled to the brim with ramen.**

"I think he has a problem," Hazel murmured. That's a lot of noodles.

**"Anyone else feel like this trip has taken months?" Naruto asked, getting nods and soft vocalized agreements. The blond sighed in relief and started to look around, "Good, I thought it was just m – Oh you have ****_got_**** to be kidding me!"**

**Following his gaze, everyone scowled when their eyes landed on the skeletal warriors revived by The General. Thalia groaned, "How did they find us?"**

**Naruto looked at the Bone Warriors before spotting the supposed leader of the group holding a piece of fabric. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he tried to think of what the fabric could be. Blue irises with golden miniature suns widened when he made the connection and it explained the mild irritation his clone felt upon being dispelled at the station.**

**"Shit! How's that even possible?" Naruto softly exclaimed. The group turned to him and he whispered, "Back at the train station before I pulled off that human flash bang maneuver my clone must have torn a bit of it's shirt. How that's possible I don't know, but those Boneheads are tracking me by my energy and scent. You guys have to leave...now!"**

**"Dammit, Naruto, we talked about this!" Thalia growled, "We're not leaving you behind again!"**

**"Those guys are armed to the teeth with assault rifles and we've got blind mortals in the area, if we try to fight here, we'll probably be seen as the bad guys," Naruto snapped, "We have to split up...Shit, but we have to find the waterlogged idiot first."**

"Dammit Percy."

"It's not my fault _he_ got tracked, Thalia."

"…Sorry, but that's my usual reaction."

**"He went off towards the gift shop, I could go-" Grover started to say only to stop when he saw a few of the bone warriors head in that direction, "What the...?"**

**"They must have Jackson's scent, too," Phoebe mused softly. Naruto frowned.**

"Dammit Percy," Annabeth said it this time.

"Oh, forget it," the raven-haired boy muttered and crossed his arms.

**"Okay...new plan, I'll go get Percy," he said while slipping his jacket back on, "Thalia-chan, you, Zoë-chan, Phoebe and Grover get to the roof of the Dam, if I remember correctly there's a good emergency escape that we could use."**

"Smart," commented Athena with a nod.

**"I don't like this," Thalia grumbled. Naruto grinned and quickly pecked her on the cheek, getting her to flush bright red and stutter incoherently. **

Annabeth smiled toothily at Thalia, who in turned away with a light blush.

**The blond grabbed her half-eaten burger from her tray.**

**"Reassurance," Naruto stated as he stood up on the table. Cupping his free hand around his mouth, Naruto shouted, "Hey dickheads!"**

**One of the bone warriors turned in his direction, only to receive half a burger in the face.**

"Food fight?" Leo asked eagerly.

**"Catch me if you can! A-Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Naruto laughed insanely while running off towards the gift shop. The group of four watched as their de facto leader led the now guns blazing skeletons towards where Percy was last seen.**

"No food fight," Leo sulked in disappointment.

"That guy is crazy," Jason said while he shook his head. He wasn't sure if it was the good or bad kind yet.

**"...You know, I can't help but wonder if he got that from his mother or Apollo?" Grover mused.**

**"Got what?" Thalia asked.**

**"The suicidal tendencies," Grover deadpanned.**

Apollo grumbled at that and the gods laughed at him for it.

**"It must have been from his mother," Phoebe commented while Zoë nodded.**

**"Indeed," the lieutenant said in agreement, "Any woman that sees Lord Apollo as father material is crazy."**

"Hey!"

"They only speak the truth," Artemis said as she rolled her eyes.

**"But remember, Naruto said when they met Apollo had amnesia," Grover pointed out. Zoë's cheeks reddened at the potential exception but simply scoffed and turned away.**

**"Nevertheless, my reasoning is still just," the prideful Hunter announced.**

"Oh, just admit you're wrong!" the Sun God shouted.

**Thalia looked around and saw that many of the regular humans had fled, with little to no blood splatter in the vicinity. Sighing, she stood and turned to walk away when she rounded and glared in the direction Naruto ran off, "That jerk...I wasn't done eating that, Naruto!"**

Nico snickered, "Really? Whining about a burger?"

"What? I was hungry at the time," Thalia argued.

**Naruto applied chakra to his feet as one of the Bone Warriors threw a grenade in front of him. Upon its detonation, he jumped up and crouched on the ceiling, using the smoke for cover to make a Kage Bunshin. The Bone Warriors gathered around the clone and aimed their weapons at him. The clone grinned and crossed his arms.**

"Clone bomb!" Ares cheered, those had to rock.

**As the familiar energy built up, the Bone Warriors quickly retreated while Naruto forced open a ventilation duct and jumped in. The clone's Solar Flare went off without a hitch due to the self-preservation instincts of his undead foes. The skeletons once again gathered around where the clone was when Naruto decided to give one last taunt.**

**"Hey dandy dicks!" Naruto called as he popped his head out of the vent. When the skulls all turned to face him, Naruto grinned, "You missed! Woo-woo-woo-woo-woo!"**

The demigods broke out into laughs as the gods join after hearing the taunt.

**After he ducked back into the vents, the hallway was quiet save for the faint screams of terrified civilians. Silently the skeletons all faced each other and unanimously decided that, despite their creation to simply destroy Apollo's demigod and Poseidon's demigod, they utterly despised the former and would enjoy his death when it came.**

"Wow, he even pissed off unfeeling skeletal soldiers…the Apollo runs strong in this one," Hermes said with playful narrowed eyes.

**Naruto propelled himself through the vents with a few chakra bursts on his hands and feet, shifting himself so that he hopefully went towards the roof. Seeing light come through the cracks of the upcoming vents, Naruto moved his arms to cross over his face.**

**"Should've thought this through," Naruto mused as he shot through the vent into...an elevator?**

"Ow, that had to hurt a bit," Hazel winced, face first into an elevator.

**"Stupid florescent lighting..." the blond grumbled to himself as he stood up. Cracking his back, Naruto groaned, "Ah man...talk about a tight fit."**

"That's what she said." Ares snickered, getting some laughs from the males. The women rolled their eyes, even Aphrodite.

**Faintly, Naruto swore he heard his father shout out "that's what she said", but he shook that thought from his mind. It must have been his imagination.**

"No, it was just Ares," Artemis said with a crinkle of her nose.

**"Are you alright?" A woman asked. Cracking his neck, Naruto winced before nodding.**

**"A little stiff, but that's what happens when you-you-you-you..." Naruto became stuck on the word as his eyes landed on the amused face of the woman with him in the elevator.**

**"Hello, Naruto Uzumaki," the woman greeted, "How are you?"**

"Poor guy," Percy said, figuring out who it was.

**"You-you-you-you..." Naruto continued to stutter as he slowly paled in fear. This was the one Goddess he never wanted to meet without her child nearby. She stood about as tall as his father and had dark hair braided down her back. Her face was soft, yet strong all the same. His father's, and sensei's contributions to his psyche noted that she had an athletic figure hidden beneath her clothes. She was dressed to look like an employee of one of the Hoover Dam tour groups, but he knew otherwise. The grey eyes were a dead giveaway as to who she was.**

**"Yes...Me. Please answer my question, Uzumaki," The Goddess of War said with a sweet voice.**

"Ouch, this does not feel like it will end well," Aphrodite said with a wince. Naruto knew the Romans; he was already on Athena's shit list on principle alone.

**"Uh, right! Right, sorry about that, uh, um...I'm...good?" Naruto cautiously answered while backing into the wall, "uh...H-how are...um...And you're...uh...What's up, Aunt Athena?"**

"Smooth," Hermes nodded mockingly.

**"I am well," Athena replied calmly, "Albeit curious...Do you know why Aphrodite would be talking about one of the few strong Demigods befriending the...****_Romans_****?"**

"He's toast," Ares commented.

**"W-Well, you see...there's a very logical explanation for that..." Naruto started, but internally he was screaming for his mother.**

"Wow, you put the fear of us into him," Apollo said to his brainy sister.

Looking up from the book, Athena smiled, "I do try."

**"And that would be?" Athena inquired as a delicate dark brow arched.**

**Naruto swallowed, trying to think of anything but confrontation when he came up with nothing. With no other options, he decided to nut up and hopefully not permanently be shut up.**

"Oh, I hope she doesn't. He's so entertaining to watch," The Love Goddess bemoaned.

**Steeling his features, Naruto crossed his arms, "I sought the Roman Camp out."**

**"Who told you about them?" The Goddess asked with a frown.**

**"No one, I made the connection myself," Naruto admitted as his courage slowly returned, "I mean, come on. I'm surprised none of your kids had made the connection yet. **

"Zing!" Ares laughed, getting a frown from Athena.

**Especially after the Civil War, fiasco. And the Romans conquered Greece, yeah, but the Gods weren't abandoned...well, most of you weren't. Helios and Selene...you know."**

The Gods and Goddesses frowned at the loss of those two.

**"And it was a shame...but still, I find it disconcerting that you managed to discover the other Camp," Athena stated with a scowl, "Perhaps I should erase that knowledge from your mind."**

"Hey," Apollo frowned at his sister, who shrugged in response. It was the smartest move. The camps were not to interact, period. She still had some dislike of the fact that Hera did such a thing.

**Naruto's eyes narrowed because, indirectly, Athena had just threatened his friends from the Roman Camp. Clenching his right fist, his bracelet lightly shone and Naruto glared at the Goddess of War, "I'd like to see you try."**

"Oooo," The Gods said in an eager tone. The boy had guts.

**"Don't tempt me, ****_Demigod_****," Athena warned, "Just because you are Apollo's favored doesn't mean he'll protect you from my wrath. **

"Yes I would," the Sun God said sternly to his sister with glowing eyes.

**You don't want me as an enemy. I do worse to my foes than Ares does to his."**

Ares pouted with crossed arms since it was, kinda maybe, true.

**"Yeah, you mentally destroy them. Which is kind of cool," Naruto admitted with a hint of respect in his voice. **

"Mind crush," Leo said in a deep tone, like Dan Green's.

**He then continued with his a frown, "But still, I'm not going to sit back and let you wipe my mind. Doing that is the same as killing Rey-chan and Jason, **

"So he does know!" Thalia angrily announced. She then asked, "Why hasn't he said anything?"

"Well, you are on a quest. Telling you could throw you off your game," Jason answered.

"It's the principle of the matter!" Thalia told her brother.

**and not only would you hurt me by doing so, but you'd risk hurting Thalia and consequently Annabeth."**

**Athena's jaw flexed and Naruto knew that she'd drop the subject as long as he kept pressing on that one sensitive spot, **

"Well played," Athena murmured in a chilled tone.

Annabeth agreed with her mother on that.

**"By keeping me from telling Thalia about her brother, you're keeping her from happiness. When she's sad, not only am I sad, but Annabeth is sad as well. And when they're sad, I get angry. And when I get angry, I get determined. You can break me, you can even kill me, but you threaten my friends and I will fight to my last breath to take you down with me."**

"Bronzed beach balls," Ares stated with a wicked grin.

**Athena and Naruto kept their eyes on each other's, wise stormy grey glaring down into determined cerulean with golden suns around the pupils. The blond felt a bead of sweat go down the back of his neck, but forced away his nervousness under the Goddess of Wisdom's searching gaze. Finally, the disguised goddess broke the gaze with a sigh, "You have your father's determination...whether that's a good thing or not, I'm unsure."**

**Knowing that she was referring to his Dad's determination in skirt chasing, Naruto slapped his hand on his face and groaned. **

Apollo pursed his lips at the shot at him and Athena was smiled at it. She had gotten the last word.

**The Goddess smirked in amusement while watching the young blond begin to grumble to himself about how he wasn't like his father or someone he called Ero-Sennin.**

**Athena looked at the elevator doors as they made a ding, signaling that the elevator had gotten to the roof. The doors opened to reveal Percy Jackson, who paled upon seeing Athena again, and a redheaded girl around her daughter's age. **

Annabeth giggled at her boyfriend's fear of her mother but pursed her lips seeing the younger Rachel.

"Enter the rival," Thalia grinned to her friend, getting the blonde girl to pout.

**A delicate brow arched again.**

**"I was certain I told you to try to stay on my daughter's good side, Squid Spawn," Athena said, using Apollo's nickname for her rival while addressing the teen.**

Snickers were heard all around as Percy and Poseidon gained a broody look.

**"Uh..." Percy faltered. Naruto snapped out of his grumbling state at Percy's voice. The blond promptly walked over to the teen and slapped him upside the head. **

"Why does he keep hitting me?" Percy asked in annoyance.

"Because your Percy, Percy," Thalia smirked, getting a raspberry in return.

**The girl watching giggled while Athena smirked as Percy grabbed at his abused head and glared at the older teen.**

**Naruto glared right back, "Christ, Jackson, don't run off like that! Hasn't your mother taught you about the buddy system? Now c'mon. Those boneheads from D.C. are back and they're after us."**

"Demigods use the buddy system?" Nico asked with a curious look.

"Well, most of the time. We tend to forget about it, though," Annabeth stated with a sigh.

**Percy groaned and turned to the girl only to see that she was gone. He looked back at the elevator to see her waving at him. Athena nodded once to the two demigods as the doors started to shut.**

**"Nice meeting you Percy, good luck with finding Artemis," she said before the elevator doors closed. Naruto blinked before looking at the raven-haired teen questionably.**

"So even he doesn't know everyone," Leo commented.

**"Her name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare..." Percy said as he sighed, "and she's a clear sighted mortal."**

**"Oh...well...I honestly don't know what to say," Naruto mumbled before the elevator doors a few shafts down dinged and out came the Skeleton Warriors.**

**"Oh shit," the two boys muttered before Naruto grinned at the slightly mortified Percy.**

**"Wow, Percy, kiss your mother with that mouth, much?" teased the blond.**

Percy frowned at that.

**"Oh shut up! This is your fault!" retorted the raven-haired demigod.**

"What a Poseidon thing to do, blame someone else," Athena snarked.

"I think you have me mixed up with Mr. Bolt next to me," Poseidon snarked back, getting Zeus to look away from his brother.

**"Hey, I'm well over twenty so it's expected for me to say things like fuck, shit, bitch and cocksuc–get down!" **

"What language," Hestia said in disapproval.

**Naruto cut himself off as he grabbed the younger teen's collar and pushed him to the ground behind the elevator when the skeletons opened fire. Naruto dove behind the cover and pulled his weapon of choice out, quickly flipping the nock of his chosen arrow. The arrow started to beep rapidly and Naruto came partially out of his cover, his coat deflecting the bullets coming his way, and shot the arrow at one of the skeletons.**

"Gotta love that coat," Jason remarked with a nod.

**Ducking back behind cover, Naruto counted down softly, "Three...two...and...boom."**

**The explosion that followed was not as subtle or as small as Naruto made it out to be, in Percy's opinion. **

"Psh, the bigger the better," Nico grinned.

"Not if it destroys the Dam," Annabeth said with stern eyes.

Nico shrugged, it was still cool.

**The roof of the Dam shook and for miles the resonating explosion was heard. If one looked, Percy thought, they could probably see a small mushroom cloud.**

"NO!"

"Annabeth calm down, ours is still okay." Percy reassured.

"The fiend!" raged the blonde girl.

**"C'mon! We have to get to the Northern Roof!" instructed the blond as he helped Percy up and they ran from their cover. Percy risked a glance behind him and felt the blood drain from his face when he saw the skeletons reforming.**

**"This is why I ****_hate_**** the undead!" Naruto growled. **

"Hey," Hades said sternly with a pointed finger.

**The ground shook in disagreement and Naruto rolled his eyes, "I didn't mean ****_you_****. Cripes, you're just as bad as Rai-Jiji when he thinks I'm dissing him."**

Hades and Zeus bristled at the thought of being the same, such nonsense!

**"Who are you...You know what, I'll probably be happier if I don't ask," Percy mumbled.**

"You got that right other me," Percy agreed with a nod.

**Naruto patted the younger teen on the shoulder as they ran, "I'll be damned, you ****_are_**** learning! Oh, if Annie could see you now..."**

The demigods snickered at Percy who was really getting tired of being dissed.

**"Shut up!"**

"Nice come back Percy," Thalia rolled her eyes.

**"Let me think abou-no way in fucking hell! This is too much fun!" Naruto laughed **

"Burn much?" Leo asked Percy, who looked ready to throw him into a pool head-first.

**before he hummed a guitar riff, "****_Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah. Dead scared cause I'm fearless in the head. Bang! Bang! Cause the needles' in the red! My! My! I can't lie! I need that shot again...some sweet adrenaline! Oh my! My! I can't lie! I need the shot again! Some sweet adren-a-line!_****"**

**"What song was that?" Percy asked as they ran, having heard the lyrics and somewhat liking them.**

"Adrenaline, performed by Shinedown, released in...2012," Apollo answered before furrowing his brow, "This is 2008, how does he know that?"

**Naruto shrugged as they rounded a corner, "Dunno, maybe it's not out yet. I'll make a note to ask Dad next time I see him."**

**Percy accepted that and hummed the lines as they ran, feeling his heartbeat faster and his ADHD kicking into full gear. Naruto was humming to himself with a grin plastered on his face.**

**A bullet grazed Percy's ear, kicking him from the teenage male adrenaline based fantasy of surfing he was having and he looked behind him while grabbing at the appendage on his head. **

Percy winced, "Ouch."

"I always hate getting hit by the ear," Jason commented.

**The skeletons were a good distance from them and weren't gaining any speed. The bullets they were shooting on the other hand...**

**"Where are we going and are we there yet?" Percy shouted to the still blissfully humming Naruto.**

"Wow, talk about cheerful in the heat of a situation," Hazel blinked at how calm the older teen was.

**Annoyed at the older teen not taking it seriously, Percy grabbed a quarter from his pocket and chucked it at the teen's head. **

Snickers were heard from everyone.

"Nice Percy, chucking money at people?" Thalia asked in amusement.

Percy shrugged, "If it gets the guy to pay attention, I think it's okay to do."

**To his surprise, Naruto caught it without stopping his humming or looking in its direction. **

"Someone's in trouble~!" Leo sang out with a snicker.

Percy gulped for his other.

**The blond merely allowed his arms to fall behind him and leaned forward.**

**"Try not to die!" Naruto ordered the still shocked teen before he leaned forward further and positioned himself to be aerodynamically faster. He shot ahead like he was in a car and Percy, gob smacked, slowed to a stop. **

Nico and Leo burst into laughter. Nico, who recovered first, managed to get out, "He left you in the dust!"

Annabeth groaned and asked in disbelief, "Did other you forget what's behind him?"

"I think he was just shocked that he got out paced in a second flat," Thalia chuckled.

**He was still trying to figure out how Naruto could run like he did and still catch something coming from a blind spot. **

"Ninja," Apollo said, like it explained all.

**Another bullet flew past him and Percy ducked, cursing himself for getting distracted while being chased. With a bright yellow flash, Naruto reappeared and grabbed Percy's shoulder. He turned and flipped off the skeletons before using his extended finger to pull his bottom eyelid down. Childishly he stuck his tongue out. "Nyah!"**

"Apollo, all Apollo," Artemis surmised with a headshake. Her twin smirked in approval at that.

**The two vanished in a flash of yellow light, leaving behind several angry and confused skeletons to throw their guns down and curse in their silent tongue.**

"Wow, he really gets these guys upset," Piper pointed out.

"They try to do the best they can," Hazel commented, "But I think taunting them is a bad idea."

"Oh yeah," Nico nodded.

**Percy fell to his knees after he and Naruto teleported and released the contents of his stomach. Percy, in lack of better terms, felt like shit. His head was throbbing, he just threw up, and he felt like he was going to die. **

"Well, Naruto did say that using the Hiraishin means going through Dad's territory so…" Thalia trailed off.

Zeus just gave a low chuckle even as his Sea brother glared at him.

**Naruto grabbed Percy's head and closed his eyes.**

**"****_Lord of the Sun, Healer of the Gods_**

**_Lord Apollo, help us face these odds._**

**_Cure the Son of Poseidon I implore,_**

**_You do this, and I might not punch you anymore._****"**

"Yeah!" The Sun God cheered.

"He said _might_ not _will_," Artemis pointed out, making her brother stop cheering.

**A soft glow emerged from Naruto's hand and Percy's ill feeling faded away. After a few moments, Percy felt comfortable enough to stand on his own two feet. The two teens quickly turned around when they heard a bang and a panting Thalia came out from an emergency stairway.**

**"Elevators...Thank the Gods for Elevators..." Grover panted as he took a few steps and then collapsed on his face, "Blech..."**

**The two Hunters emerged looking no worse for wear. Zoë walked over the resting Grover and scoffed at Thalia, who was holding her knees to keep from collapsing. With a sneer, she asked, "Was that too much of a climb for thou?"**

"Oh, she so did not!" Thalia glowered.

**"Pi-piss off!" Thalia spat as she recovered. She weakly defended herself, "You guys at least got to finish eating!"**

"Nice Thalia, really, good one," Percy mocked.

Thalia just gave him the one finger salute.

**"Oh, my apologies, I didn't realize thou was still hungry," Zoë said with a smirk, "wouldst thou like a bottle to latch onto? Perhaps a nap?"**

"Ooo," Percy grinned as Annabeth tried to hold her giggles in.

Thalia had an angry look on her face.

**Lightning crackled around Thalia's fist, "You're pushing your luck, Nightshade!"**

**"Oh no, the daughter of Zeus is going to shock me, whatever shalt I do?" mocked Zoë.**

"Run and hide?" Nico asked playfully.

"Smart move," Thalia smirked.

**Naruto massaged the bridge of his nose as he watched the two strong willed girls start to bicker, with Phoebe watching by the stairway with a smirk on her face. Under his breath, the blond demigod mumbled, "Maybe I've left them alone for too long..."**

"You think?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow.

**Percy, meanwhile, was kneeling next to Grover, "G-Man, buddy, speak to me!"**

**"I...Need...Enchiladas!" Grover said dramatically before lolling his head back and sticking his tongue out. Catching onto the game, Percy immediately played along and looked up at the sky.**

**"No-o-o!" he exclaimed before the two burst out into laughter and bro-hugged. **

"Boys," Annabeth shook her head with a laugh.

**Hearing Percy's voice stopped Zoë and Thalia's spat before it could become physical and the two looked at the other blonde snickering at the two other males' antics. Immediately the raven-haired girl made her way to the blond.**

"Oh, what now Thalia? Did he not carry you away like a pretty pretty princess?" Nico asked as his eyes rolled, "Seriously, just take him to the nearest closet and get rid of all the tension."

Thalia gaped at Nico telling her that as everyone laughed at it, except for Artemis. She had a slight amused look on her face.

**Naruto saw this and held his hands up in defense, "N-Now hold on, Thalia-chan, I can explain...It's all Percy's fault!"**

"Yep, just what I would do," Thalia said as she smiled.

"Hey!"

**"Oh really, and how is you throwing ****_my_**** burger his fault?" the girl asked as she got closer and her fist clenched. Lightning sparked around it and Naruto whimpered.**

**_L-like a _**_Chidori..._ **the Guardian thought with a shiver **

A smirking Aphrodite clapped, "Excellent technique to control your man, Thalia! Just excellent."

Thalia just shook her head, trying to ignore the Lady of Doves.

**before weakly replying, "Uh...give me a** **minute, I'll think of something."**

**Thalia wasn't as patient as he wanted her to be, **

"Since when is Thalia patient?" Annabeth asked teasingly.

"I can be patient!" the Hunter argued.

"Right..."

**because as soon as he said that, she punched him in the arm. Releasing a cry of pain, Naruto rubbed the now bruised area and pouted at her, "That ****_hurt_****!"**

**"Good! Do you know how utterly worried I-uh, we were? Stop running off alone, dammit!" Thalia scolded him.**

"Tell him how you feel already!" Piper shouted with cupped hands around her mouth.

Thalia's cheeks burned pink.

**"Yes ma'am," sighed out Naruto as his head hung. To avoid further scolding, Naruto brought Thalia into a hug and after they parted, they walked over to the two huge statues. **

**Looking up at them, Naruto whistled, "Annie's mom is a Daddy's girl...who'd have thought it?"**

"It's really obvious once you think about it," Ares sneered, getting a glare from his sister.

**"What makes you say that?" Thalia asked, enjoying their time alone for the moment. Sure the others were close by, but she could always ignore them.**

"Oh, thanks Thalia," Percy rolled his eyes.

"Anytime."

**"C'mon, this is a carving. Carving is artwork. I'm the son of the God of the Arts! Why does everyone forget that?" whined the blond.**

"He's more the god of porn nowadays," Hermes said with a snicker, since some people considered that art. Apollo gave his fellow mischief-maker a pout.

**"Because your dad is a pig," Thalia said simply, patting the blond on the cheek when he hung his head in defeat.**

"See, other Thalia clearly agrees." The Messenger God pointed out with mirth.

**"Yeah, I know but still...He's not just the God of the Sun, he's got other stuff to deal with. Though I suppose that's why he and Lady Aphrodite made the second generation of Muses," Naruto mused as he rubbed his head. He paused and then covered both his eyes as something occurred to him, "Oh gods! Those...! That explains how she-! Oh the images in my mind! AHHHHHH!"**

"Poor kid just put two and two together and got four," Ares commented with a smirk, "How the muses came to be..."

"It's not a totally bad visual," Apollo said with a grin.

**The group looked on in concern as Naruto fell to his knees and began clawing at his eyes, "Blind! I'm going ****_blind!"_**

"Oh now he's just overreacting," the God of the Sun said.

**Around the time Naruto and Percy met up on the roof of the Hoover Dam, Apollo was cruising above Brazil with Sol in the form of a red 2007 Aston Martin DB9 convertible while reading the text Hermes sent to his phone. The Messenger God had stumbled across a message to Iwa from somewhere in California with instructions on how to leave the Hidden Lands. He was just about to ask for more details when his phone rang and he answered the blocked number.**

**"Yello? God of the Sun and all around hotness speaking, may I ask who's calling?" Apollo inquired with a smirk on his face. Immediately, Apollo's hand pulled the device away from his ear as a voice screamed through the speaker.**

**"****_YOU BASTARD! JUST WHAT SORT OF THINGS ARE YOU TEACHING MY SOCHI?_****"**

"Sochi means son in Japanese," said Apollo as he paled.

"So, we finally hear from _her_?" Artemis asked in wonder, smirking at how this would go down.

**Apollo put the phone on speaker and set it in the cup holder. Once his hand was free, he used the pinky to clean his ear. Shell-shocked from the noise, Apollo rebutted with, "I don't think you were loud enough, they only heard you in Scotland!"**

**"****_WAIT TIL LADY PERSEPHONE GOES HOME SO I CAN GET MY HANDS ON YOUR NECK, APOLLO!_****" the woman exclaimed, "****_TALKING SO BLUNTLY ABOUT YOUR SEXCAPADES IN FRONT OF MY BABY! I OUGHT TO CUT OFF YOUR BALLS!_****"**

"I like her already," Hera said with a small smirk.

"Of course you would," dryly replied the God of the Sun.

**Apollo winced and absentmindedly shuffled in his seat in discomfort as he realized who was on the phone, "Ah...Sorry Kushi-chan...Thought you were someone else..."**

**"****_Oh you mean one of those other fifty-thousand women you sleep with each day?_****" sneered the redheaded woman over the phone. **

Artemis was smirking at her brother with a toothy smile and Hera was oddly joining her, finding joy in his other's relationship with the hot redhead.

**Apollo winced.**

**"Ah, c'mon, Kushi...I'm not ****_that_**** bad anymore..." weakly replied the God before he sped past a Brazilian beach. Looking over the edge of the car, he grinned and thought to himself, ****_I can still admire from a distance, though._**

"Pig," His twin sneered with a frown.

Apollo rolled his eyes, "It's called window shopping."

**"****_Sure, of course you're not,_****" Kushina replied in disbelief, **

"Seems she has your number~!" Hermes mocked with a chuckled.

"Oh shut it, sandal boy."

**"****_Now...WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TELLING MY INNOCENT BABY BOY?_****"**

**"Well, I wouldn't say he's innocent," mumbled Apollo before he grinned in pride, "Three girls at once and they kept begging for more!"**

"Apollo!" Artemis scowled

"How many times do I have to say it was the other me?"

"Now that is stamina," the Goddess of Love commented with a small smile.

"Oh be silent, Aphrodite," Artemis said to her fellow Goddess as the teenagers all blushed.

"Nope~!" Aphrodite sang before sighing, "I wonder if we have an equivalent here?"

**"****_WHAT?!_****"**

"Wow, say it louder, Apollo," Hephaestus snickered, "I think the missus wants you to repeat yourself."

Apollo mockingly laughed at the snickering Smith God before pouting.

**"Uh, nothing, just thinking about a crazy night with Ares a few decades ago," quickly replied the God while he thought, ****_Please buy it, please buy it, please buy it._**

**"****_GOOD! BECAUSE IF I HEAR ANYTHING ABOUT ANY SLUT GOING NEAR MY SOCHI, I'LL HAVE HADES-SAMA BRING YOUR GOLDEN ASS DOWN HERE!_****"**

"Tough break Thalia, protective mother," Percy said consolingly, getting a mild glare from the currently reading Goddess of Wisdom.

Annabeth patted her shoulder, "Your other had a nice run."

"Hey!" Thalia exclaimed, "She said _slut_!"

"That's true," Piper added with a nod, "So you'd better keep a good grip on him, Thalia."

The Hunter had to bite down on her jacket collar to keep from cursing at her brother's girlfriend.

**"Heh, Uncle Dead-head can't take me to his realm," confidently replied the Sun God, "Two reasons: Reason numero uno, it's against the rules; Reason number two, Dad's been getting pretty hard on us to keep working and with no one else to fly the Sun..."**

**"****_You forget, Helium Head,_****" Apollo's eye twitched at the nickname, **

"Now that's a new one, I will have to remember it," Artemis smiled at her twin with a gleam in her eye.

"Oh man," groaned the younger of the two.

**"****_I'M a kunoichi. I not only break rules, I do it without technically breaking them. I'm pretty sure I can teach Hades-sama how to do it, too._****"**

"And she's hired," Hades said with a straight face.

**Apollo groaned and for a moment, put his hands over his face. He loved Kushina, truly he did, she was right up there with his mother and sister, but damn did he hate the fact she was working for his sadistic uncle as a bodyguard for Persephone. **

"Bodyguard?" Demeter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hm, it says she's technically her handmaiden, but found the term too girly," Athena said.

"Oh," sighed out the Goddess of the Harvest in relief.

**Sure, he was glad that Hades didn't force her into Elysium or another torture, but why did she have to have a position so close to the God of the Underworld?**

"To make life harder for you?" Hades supplied with a smirk. Apollo grumbled at this.

**"Alright, alright, you got my attention, Kushi-chan," sighed the God, "Then what can I do for you to make it better?"**

**"****_Well first, I want you to stop telling him stories about your sex life! Sooner or later you're going to tell him how he was conceived!_****" Apollo sniggered** **at the thought before paling when he remembered when Artemis asked their father about their conceiving prior to swearing off men for life. A shudder went down his spine before he banished the memory.**

The Twins shivered as they recalled that day, while Zeus groaned at the memory of one of his daughters asking him how she came to be.

**_"Secondly, I want you to talk to that blabbermouth love-obsessed Goddess and convince her to stop proposing pairings for MY Sochi!_****" Kushina replied. **

Aphrodite pouted with crossed arms and huffed out, "I'm only trying to help, honestly."

**Apollo could imagine her foaming at the mouth over the prospect of someone deciding how Naruto's love life would play out without her consent. **

"Very protective mother...Reminds me of someone I know all too well," Hades grumbled with a pointed glare to his sister.

**He didn't want to mention that he helped inspire Aphrodite to look into improving his son's life or that he was recording it for his own entertainment. That'd earn him the couch. He ****_hated_**** the couch.**

Zeus, Poseidon and Hades nodded in understanding. Many a time, usually after one of the births of their half-bloods, they would be forced to sleep elsewhere.

**"Alright, it'll be tricky, but I'll see what I can do to get her to stop annoying you," he said with a forced sigh. After a bit of over the phone foreplay that usually followed Kushina's threats, the two said their farewells and went back to doing their respective duties.**

**Suddenly, Apollo sneezed and rubbed his nose, "Ah...someone's talking about me. Wonder if Kushi-chan is gossiping with Persephone. Ew, gross, I don't want Kushi-chan to think about Uncle Dead-Head's rotting stick!"**

"I don't rot!" Hades angrily accused.

"That was the other me!" Apollo shifted the blame.

**A moment passed before Apollo began clawing at his head, "...Oh nasty, now ****_I'm_**** thinking about his rotting stick! Oh, my ****_eyes_****! My** _eyes_**!** **Unsee it! I ****_must_**** unsee it!"**

**Unknown to the God, his eldest and currently questing son was doing the exact same thing for a very similar reason, bringing truth to the phrase "like father, like son."**

"It is scary how similar you two are," Artemis mumbled.

Apollo grinned, "Aw, don't be jealous Arte. It's just because I have too much awesome."

Athena huffed as she closed the book, "May the universe survive a second coming of _you_, Apollo. Would anyone else like to read?"

**0**

Frank was once again on the run, ducking out of the hallways to avoid a deadly toothpick spears laced with hydra blood.

Hamtaro had stayed behind to fight the Monocle, something about revenge for his Oyaji and would win with his Hamoken.

Currently in his hands was a French gerbil named Jezebel, who was Monocle's girlfriend who had betrayed him because…she fell in love with the Chinese boy…it was awkward.

She had been hit by one of the toothpicks and was slowly dying in his palms.

"Tell me Jacque, could we have ever been?" her arousing French voice asked with labored breath, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"No." he said bluntly.

"Ah, I see, there is another no doubt. How lucky for her…goodbye Jacque…I will…miss…you…" she finished and stopped breathing. He sighed and closed the gerbil's eyes while placing her on the floor.

"My name is Frank." He said in a somber tone.

_"Hello~ Mr. Bond~ Hamtaro is dead at my feet, he is also starting to smell, but not the point! You are next Mr. Bond, you will bow and die to my radical genius prowess!" _the demented Monocle cackled over the PA system.

Frank turned around and checked that the coast was clear. It was time to end this.

"My name is Frank!" He said in determination, charging to his goal.

**0**

**Done & done!**

**Starting college once more today, so updates may be a day late or so from my usual update time, but rest assured I will still continue to strive for updates once a day until the it is done.**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Reading Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**XVIII**

"I'll read again!" Hermes cheerfully offered, "After an ending like that, why wouldn't you want to?"

"Because it made me look like an idiot," Apollo mumbled.

Artemis snorted, "You _are_ an idiot."

"Children," Hermes warned jokingly, getting two grumbles from the twins. Shaking his head, the God of Travellers cleared his throat and began to read.

**Naruto blinked a few times before looking at the girl clinging to him in sheer terror. **

"So close," Piper teased with a smirk. Thalia was red from embarrassment at the situation her other was in.

**Thalia had her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around him while he sat on something hard and was applying chakra to his body to stay on. Looking around he realized that he was riding on the back of Chuck, the left Hoover Dam Angel Statue. **

"That was fun," Percy said with a smile.

"No, it wasn't," disagreed Thalia with a frown.

**He didn't know how he knew the Angel's name or how he got here, but that's what he did know about the situation. Looking over he saw Zoë and Phoebe in the arms of the other Angel Statue, Hank. Percy and Grover were in Chuck's hands, both looking around and enjoying the sights.**

**"Well how the fuck did we get up here?" Naruto asked while scratching his head and trying to remember what happened to get him where he was. Thalia groaned and dug her face further into his back.**

"Is it comfy, Thalia?" Annabeth asked with a coy smile. Thalia nibbled her bottom lip and didn't respond to the blonde girl's teasing.

**"Don't remind me," the girl mumbled, trying to ignore the fact she was ****_way_**** above her comfort zone. A good twenty thousand feet above it, mind you. Normally, she'd suck it up and try to keep her cool, but Naruto's presence allowed her walls to fall ever so slightly.**

"More like make them nonexistent," Piper chimed with a cheeky grin. The Hunter grumbled with heated cheeks.

**"Hey there kid! Feeling better?" Chuck asked with an amused, yet rusty, chuckle.**

**"Is the blond dude awake?" Hank inquired. Both his passengers glanced as far as they could to see if Naruto was up. Grover and Percy were too nerve wracked or awed to be bothered with checking on the blond.**

**Naruto rubbed his head before answering, "Okay, so Chuck and Hank are automatons, that explains a bit. Though, why do I know your names? What in the name of Rhea did I miss?"**

**Seeing a chance to distract herself from where she was, Thalia started to explain what happened after he broke down from something he thought of. **

Apollo shook his head in slight pity.

**After whatever he realized, he went into an autopilot state, which was very bad timing considering the situation that swiftly followed. The Skeletal Warriors that were brought to life by The General had managed to track Percy and Naruto, consequently finding the rest of the group as well. Surrounded and their strongest fighter (a statement Grover made that was reluctantly agreed with by both Hunters) out of commission, Thalia prayed for her father's help under Grover's insistence.**

"Well that sounds vaguely familiar," Percy mumbled.

"Strongest fighter..." Ares mumbled with interest as he began replaying the fights in his head.

**Which brings Thalia's explanation to the two automatons currently giving the group a lift to California. Chuck, Naruto's ride, was the first to awaken and with a flap of his wings, which were rusty and made the group (including the autopilot demigod) cover their ears, made the Boneheads go flying off the Dam roof and into the water. After settling a terrified Thalia and unresponsive Naruto on Chuck's back, the two automatons took the rest of the group into their hands and took flight.**

"How romantic," Aphrodite gushed, making the Hunter groan. It just wouldn't stop!

**"And that was three hours ago?" Naruto asked, getting Thalia to nod her head. Consequently she glanced down and then buried her face into his shoulder once again. **

Nico made some kissing noises, getting the red-faced Thalia to throw a handful of popcorn at him.

**As Thalia fought down the dreaded upchuck threatening to escape her stomach, Naruto looked around before spotting the bright lights of a specific city.**

**"Well, I'll be damned," murmured the blond as he looked forward, "California, Apollo's Second State. First being Florida."**

"Damn right!" said a grinning Apollo as he flipped his aviators down.

**"Why do you say that?" asked Grover over the rushing wind.**

**"Dad's the God of the Sun, which sets in the west. You don't get any more west than California... Dad's also the God of Medicine," Naruto explained with a sigh, "And what's known as a 'medical' herb that's legal here and not in any other state?"**

**"Oh..." Grover said in understanding before he sighed, "I still don't understand why that herb is illegal. Pan knows it has done so much good in the past."**

"Very true my furry friend," The God of Medicine nodded.

**"Regular humans tend to get addicted to it and the hallucinogenic feeling they get from smoking it. Personally, I blame the US Government's Anti-Drug paranoia, but that's just me. Other people think it's just bad news, some don't really care," explained the blonde, "Although I'm kind of biased because I may have dabbled in the trade for a year...**

"Apollo!" Artemis chided her brother in disapproval.

Apollo shrugged, "What? It wasn't like I told him to, Sis."

**Yeah, Lord Hades wasn't too happy with my uh, use of vacation time. **

"Of course I wouldn't be!" Hades snapped as he narrowed his eyes. An addiction was no laughing matter.

**Neither was Kaachan for that matter..."**

"Ouch," Percy winced. He could only imagine what his mother would do if he started to do drugs.

**Naruto shivered upon remembering his mother's rage when he let it slip that he tried the hallucinogenic drug. Who knew that Hades had so much soap? And then there was the pan. The blond reached up and rubbed the back of his head where he was struck several times with a pan that his mother pulled out of who knows where.**

"The same place any girl keeps anything," Annabeth answered smugly, "You'll never know."

**"You get vacation time?" "YOU SMOKED POT?" Grover and Percy asked, the latter much more surprised than the former.**

"You are such a schoolboy, Percy," commented Thalia as she shook her head.

"Oh, well sorry about being shocked about your blunt smoking boyfriend," he countered with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey!"

**"Hate to interrupt the conversation, but we're here," Chuck said before Naruto could reply to either of the boys. Chuck and Hank landed atop a building that was flat enough, and thankfully sturdy enough for their weight. The enthusiastic party-searching automatons promptly dropped off the group quickly, both of them excited to stretch their wings in more ways than one.**

Hephaestus laughed a bit at that.

**"...I like them," Naruto said with a smile as they descended the stairs, "Hank's got a nice mustache."**

**"They didn't have facial hair," pointed out a mildly confused Percy with an arched brow.**

**"Neither do you, but I can tell if you got beached and made up a friend named Wilson, that you could grow a fantastic beard which would be rugged, yet charming," Naruto said with a grin.**

"Anyone want to watch _Cast Away_ starring Percy Jackson?" Leo joked. Percy hummed in thought.

**"What are...You know what? I don't care," Thalia sighed out. **

**Percy meanwhile rubbed his chin.**

**"You really think so?" Percy asked as he fell back with Naruto grinning at him. The blond scratched his own light fuzz under his lip.**

"No," Annabeth said sternly.

"Oh come on," Percy whined, thinking about his dad's beard. That thing was cool!

"No," repeated his girlfriend in the same tone. Percy pouted.

**"Why do you think I'm going for an artist rather than chinstrap?" Naruto inquired, "Or why Grover has a goatee? Then again, that might not be a choice considering he's a satyr."**

**"Screw you," Grover grumbled as he rubbed at his smooth jawline that lead to the patch of hair on his chin, "Dryads dig the goatee."**

"Oh Gods, Grover the Ladies Man?" Nico blanched.

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa everyone stop!" Naruto announced before they left the stairs to the streets. Thinking it was something important, they all looked to the wide-eyed blond as he pointed at Grover with shock written on his face. After a moment of silence, Naruto finally asked, "...You mean you're actually making moves on nymphs?!"**

"I know, I was shocked, too," Percy nodded in agreement.

**Thalia, Zoë and Phoebe gained looks of annoyance on their faces while an equally shocked Percy looked at his best friend in surprise. Grover, nervous at being under everyone's gaze, rubbed his arm.**

"Well, it's not everyday you find out that your friend is acting out a stereotype," Percy said.

**"Well, yeah, I mean uh...Look, can we talk about this later?" the satyr asked.**

**"I just-With all the fainting, I was sure that you were too chicken to ask a female out," Naruto said before throwing an arm over Grover's shoulders. His eyes closed and he feigned sniffling, "I'm-I'm so proud."**

**Percy mimicked him, much to Grover's embarrassment, and leaned on Thalia's shoulder, "What happened to my cowardly best friend, Thalia? I thought we were supposed to know when this sort of thing happens?"**

Percy sniggered along with Thalia as Annabeth shook her head at them. Annabeth chided them, "Come on guys, grow up."

"Well, I could, but Thalia can't," Percy said with a grin.

"Watch it, water boy," Thalia retorted at the shot.

**Thalia, catching onto the game, leaned against her younger cousin and sniffed as well, "They just grow up so fast..."**

"Unlike Thalia," Percy continued with a smirk.

"I'm warning you, Seaweed Brain!"

"Now, now children, don't fight," Hermes chided with a grin on his face, "It's story time."

The two looked away as the other demigods snickered.

**"You guys suck," Grover whined as the three burst into laughter. The two Hunters were much like the satyr, not amused.**

"They really need to learn to chill a bit. It's the little things," Thalia sighed out dramatically.

**"If thou hast the time to make jokes, thou hast time to walk! Now let us go!" Zoë commanded before rounding and storming out the fire door. The three laughing demigods felt their amusement die. As Grover slipped out behind Phoebe, Naruto hummed.**

**"Zoë really needs to get laid-Ow! It was a joke! Why do you insist on hitting on me? Ow! Stop doing that! I'm going to bruise."**

Unlike the other amused gods and laughing demigods, Artemis looked a bit discouraged at the joke. She lightly hit her twin, "This is your fault."

"He's just telling it like it is, Sis," Apollo countered with a grin. He was hit harder after that comment.

"Stop wording it like that," Thalia muttered with a small blush, making everyone snicker a bit at her crossed tone.

**"So, here's what we know: we're in San Francisco," Percy started a good hour later as the group walked towards the Bay, "The worst place for demigods to be."**

**"Only if you're Greek," Naruto grumbled before Zoë sharply elbowed him in the side, "Ow! Alright, alright, I'll shut up...I'm just saying."**

"Yes he is," Thalia said before turning to Artemis, "You know, I have never met Diana."

"Pray you never do. She's so stiff," Apollo shuddered.

"She is not," His twin argued, "Unlike a certain someone."

"Touché."

**Ignoring the blond, Percy continued, "We're currently going to the San Francisco Bay to find Nereus, who we have never met and have no idea what he looks like."**

**"Thou art foolish," Zoë stated with a snort, "Phoebe and I hath seen Nereus once before."**

**"Oh, great and we're supposed to trust your memory?" Thalia grumbled.**

"An old age joke, nice," Nico smirked at Thalia who chuckled a bit at it, too.

**"I'm with Thalia-chan on this one," Naruto spoke up, "It's had to be, what, over a hundred years since Auntie Arte needed to seek out Nereus?"**

**"Our memories are as clear as day, Uzumaki, you should do well to remember that," Phoebe commented. She continued with, "Our best bet is to find the foulest smelling dock inhabitant."**

"That was wonderful," Percy moaned.

**"Oh, wonderful," Naruto moaned with Grover groaning in agreement. The blond then held a finger up, "I have a better idea, let's have Jackson go get him and we'll all get smoothies. Who's in?"**

"Hey! I am _not _doing the heavy lifting, ya jerk," Percy grunted with a frown.

Thalia rolled her eyes, "You are the only other one who can breathe underwater."

"Stop defending your boyfriend," Percy grunted once again.

**Thalia smacked the blond upside the head, getting him to grunt. He turned and glared at her smirking face, "I'm getting real sick of that."**

"It's called holding the leash dude," Leo chimed, getting popcorn in the face as a retort.

**"Then stop acting like an idiot," Thalia countered. Naruto scoffed and stuck his nose up.**

**"I am the son of the God of the Arts! Acting is in my blood!" the blond insisted jokingly.**

Apollo did a cheering whistle, "You tell them kiddo!"

**Phoebe snorted, "As is idiocy."**

"Hey!" Apollo indignantly cried out.

"She's just telling it like it is," Artemis mockingly retorted.

**"Agreed," Zoë said shortly afterward, making Naruto hang his head.**

**"You girls are so ****_mean_****," complained the blond, **

"Oh don't listen to those dried up hags Naruto," Aphrodite ensured with a smile.

Artemis did not look pleased at that remark, not at all.

**"I'm just trying to keep the mood light. Hehe, get it? Light? Because I'm photokinetic?"**

"Lame," the demigods said as one.

**"Boo," Grover said softly while cupping his mouth.**

**"Ah, go chase a nymph," Naruto shot back, making the satyr blush.**

"And he bounces back," Hazel laughed out.

**"Both of you shut up, we're here," Thalia said as the group stopped at the San Francisco Bay docks in order to make a better plan.**

**"So now what, we just sniff each homeless guy?" Naruto asked, getting irritated from the smell that's slowly leaking itself into his nose, "Because if that's the case, I'm out."**

**"I'm with Naruto on this one," Grover agreed, his own nose scrunching at the scent.**

**This prompted Thalia and Zoë to debate over what should be done. While they did, Naruto's trained sense of smell caught a scent that would distract both himself, his mother and his father ten times over: the scent of ramen. **

"See? I knew he had a problem!" Hazel said with a satisfied grin.

"Well it was either a food issue or drug issues," Percy chimed, "Guess we should be thankful."

"He should be eating something healthier," Demeter mumbled, getting a roll of the eyes from the other Olympians.

**Hungry from the flight, as well as bored with the situation at hand, and confidant that Jackson couldn't possibly mess up in five minutes that it took to get a taste of that bowl of delicious goodness.**

"Jerk," Percy pouted.

"I don't know, things do get strange around you really fast," Thalia teased.

**His stomach, the third male brain, taking control of his actions, Naruto slipped away and began to chase after the scent.**

"What's one and two?" Thalia joked, getting the females to laugh at the men, making the males in the chamber all scowl.

**Only one other took notice of his absence and quickly followed after him.**

"I wonder who?" Jason mumbled in interest.

**"C'mon where are you, you delicious delicate bowl of wonders?" Naruto mumbled as he sniffed the air. Closing his eyes and sniffing the air, the Guardian followed his favorite scent. While following the scent with closed eyes, he bumped into something. Opening his eyes, Naruto looked up and rubbed the back of his neck.**

**"Ah, sorry my ba-You!" Dropping his arm and taking a step back warily, Naruto's eyes narrowed at the figure standing in front of him. His unique eyes were glaring at the blank white mask staring down at him. A mask he had heard about from his training trip with the old toad that had taught him for two and a half years.**

**The Root ANBU Mask.**

"The what?" was the chorused question.

"According to the annotation," Hermes began, "Root ANBU are a rogue faction of Konohagakure no Sato's ANBU run by a Danzo Shimura. So basically, these are the bad guys within the village."

**Naruto mentally sighed as the wonderful scent that was his favorite food faded away, ****_Looks like I'm not getting any ramen...Scent based Genjutsu...Damn it. I really could've used that pick me up._**

"Food illusions?" Athena inquired, "Really?"

"It's kind of sad that he fell for it," Ares said with a smirk.

"Whoopie. Cushion." Apollo retorted with a smirk of his own, making his brother grumble.

**"Namikaze-dono...(Thank you for falling for my genjutsu. Now please come with me)," the Root agent said impassively as he reached for the blade on his back.**

"Well ain't that nice, asking him all kind like and pulling out his sword, cute," Ares said as he grinned.

**Naruto brought his arms up with closed fists as he settled in his beginning stance of Gama-ken. There were a few regular mortals around but the mist didn't disguise shinobi, a side effect he discovered after catching a glimpse of a photo of the fight between himself and Kakashi when he followed the false scent of ramen. He wasn't about to reveal that world, not yet. Now wasn't the time for the technologically advanced to meet the biologically advanced.**

Athena's eyebrows arched slightly, "Biologically advanced?"

"In more ways than one I'll bet," Aphrodite giggled out suggestively, making Artemis roll her eyes and the demigoddesses blush at the innuendo.

**The Root tilted his head, "(The reports stated that you wouldn't do open battle.)"**

"Wow, that's kinda dumb to listen to reports, especially if they're a few years out of date," said Annabeth as she blinked at the stupidity of it.

**"Reports were wrong," Naruto retorted popping his knuckles as his stance tightened, "Now call your little gang out and let's get it going."**

"Brawl time~!" Ares sung out with a grin on his face.

**The Root said nothing but nodded his head and raised a fist. As soon as his fingers opened and two other figures appeared, Naruto's first punch flew. Shattering the mask of the first Root agent, Naruto ducked under the swipe of the blade from the other agent to his right. Sensing synchronized blades heading in his direction as he ducked, the blonde raised his arms and used his jacket sleeves to catch the Root blades.**

"Smart move," Jason said with narrowed eyes. He had seen him fight monsters and briefly that other ninja, but these were people not afraid to openly attack someone in the public eye. This was going to get heavy.

**One of The Root who he blocked spoke softly, "(Material strong enough to stop chakra enhanced blades, Danzo-sama will want this.)"**

"You do not steal another's spoil of war," Artemis said as she frowned in disapproval. As Goddess of the Hunt, that went against a lot of what she stood for.

**"Have him kill his own lion then," Naruto spat before pushing the blades away and throwing a right cross at the unmasked Root. The plain looking leader avoided the strike with ease, only for Naruto's following left uppercut to nail him in the jaw. The two other Root agents kicked at his back, making Naruto stumble forward. Using the forced momentum, Naruto head butted the apparent leader in the chest. With a satisfying crunch heard, Naruto threw his arms out in order to stop his fall and flipped over the now unconscious Root ANBU.**

"Now that is a way to use your head," Annabeth punned.

"Nah, that's how you get ahead in a fight," Leo countered with a grin.

"We are not doing this," Thalia groaned.

"Fine."

**Now upright, Naruto turned to face the two Root agents. He caught the arms of an attempted swipe and punched The Root agent in the gut. His superior strength easily bypassed the protective chest armor and left quite the welt on the man's stomach.**

**Naruto felt pressure where the blade of the last Root ANBU slashed across his back and spun on his heel to deliver a mask shattering backhanded fist. The small group of people watching gasped and phones were pulled out. Videos, which would get hits out the wazoo, would be posted later that evening about a mysterious ninja movie being filmed in the slums of Frisco. **

Apollo rubbed his chin and mused, "Sounds cool."

**The ANBU with a bruise on his gut stood up and began flipping through hand seals. Naruto was distracted as he delivered a brutal combination of punches to the stunned Root agent.**

**"Uzumaki, watch out!" Naruto looked to the side and saw Phoebe with her bow drawn in his direction. Ducking and performing a sweep kick that took his current target down with him, the Hunter's arrow barely passed over his head and impacted with the left hand of the Root ANBU preparing a jutsu. The Root grunted and pushed the arrow out, just in time for another arrow to hit him in the head. He dropped for good after that.**

"Excellent shot, Phoebe," Artemis praised, "Well done."

"Not so," Athena argued, "These ninja are not hidden by the mist, and she just left a body in San Francisco."

The Goddess of the Hunt frowned at that and asked, "Well, how was she suppose to know? Besides, these drones would be better dead, it seems more humane."

**Phoebe relaxed and watched Naruto as he grabbed the throat of his opponent and squeezed. The Root managed to slip his feet into Naruto's gut and kick him away. The Root kipped back up to his feet and flipped through hand seals. The Root leaned back as he inhaled and finished off his hand seals. Seeing that the people were behind him and not moving anytime soon, Naruto braced himself for the incoming attack.**

"Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Bullet Technique)!" **the Root seemed to announce before expelling a large torrent of water that shot right at Naruto.**

"Well that's mildly annoying," Poseidon grumbled, "Can everyone use my domain at their leisure in this dimension?"

**Flipping** **through his own hand seals, Naruto slammed his hands into the ground,** "Taiyoton Kekkei: Kotai Kabe no Jutsu (Sun Release Barrier: Solid Wall Technique)!"

"Awesome, sun wall for the win!" The Sun God grinned cheekily.

**A large golden light rose from his hands and stopped the incoming water from bypassing him. Sure, the water wouldn't kill him, but the humans behind him were unable to access chakra, and with the way this water was created, there was no guarantee that the mortals would be able to survive the attack. **

"Fascinating," Athena and Annabeth mumbled under their breaths.

**Hell, it was almost guaranteed that they would all succumb chakra poisoning and die. It wouldn't be the first time it happened.**

"Really now?" Apollo asked, wondering more about this poisoning.

**"(Enough, Namikaze-dono!)" A new voice called out. Naruto looked up and saw another Root holding a struggling Phoebe in a one armed choke hold with his blade pressing against her cheek and drawing blood, "(One wrong move and I kill the girl.)"**

"A Hunter turned damsel, how funny," Aphrodite giggled at the irony.

Artemis' jaw flexed in irritation at the scene.

Thalia was gritting her teeth in anger, leave it to dammed Mercs to take a hostage. And Naruto did not seem the type to not care about his teammates, a good quality, but was not going to end well right now.

**"...Dammit, I really pissed someone up there off..." Naruto murmured before lifting his hands off the ground and glaring at the newcomer. He had auburn hair that was down to his chin, a portion of the hair on the back of his head being pulled into a ponytail that was far longer. His mask was not unmarked, but instead a bland cat-like animal. The only thing that separated his mask from another like it was the green triangle on the top.**

**Clenching his jaw, Naruto stood up and raised his hands in submission, "(I surrender, ****_ANBU_****-san. Release her and I will come willingly...I promise.)"**

Thalia grunted in disappointment. She knew something like that would happen.

**The Root ANBU remained still before nodding to his previous foe, who then vanished in a body flicker. Naruto sensed the Root appear at his back, yet did nothing. His arms were forcefully pulled down behind him and bound. A tag of some sort was attached to either of his wrists, beginning to drain him slowly. He was chopped in the back of the neck as Phoebe called out his surname in warning.**

"Fucker just took my kid! Those little mortal twats just took _my _kid!" Apollo said in a state of rage.

"Language Apollo," Hestia chided with a warning glare.

**"(...Do we kill her?)" The lower ranking Root agent asked his apparent superior as he hoisted his village's Jinchuriki onto his shoulders.**

"He is not your anything," Thalia gritted out, getting Apollo to nod with her.

Piper shook her head in amusement; Thalia was really getting into this it seemed.

**"(No, she will probably be noticed missing and the information we have on these lands are minimal as it is)," the superior replied before bringing his blade's pommel to the base of the struggling Phoebe's head. Phoebe grunted before falling unconscious.**

"Ass," Thalia spat.

"Agreed," Artemis said in a frosty tone.

"Seconded," Apollo grumbled heatedly.

**"(Come)," the one with the green triangle on his mask ordered with a detached tone, "(We must return to Danzo-sama)."**

**With that, the two vanished by taking to the rooftops with bounds very beyond normal human abilities.**

"And there's that biological advancement rearing it's head again," Annabeth muttered in slight curiosity.

**Zeus' eyes snapped open from where he lay resting in his and Hera's chambers. It was quiet...far too quiet. That meant Apollo was working on a prophecy and Hermes was doing his own duties as the rest of Olympus slumbered. However it was the former's absence that he was the cause of his sudden unease. He blamed it on Artemis' absence. Ever since Artemis was declared missing and Apollo's eldest boy was sent on a quest to retrieve her, his and Leto's son had been acting out of character. Breaking the rules and interacting with his son more than the other Gods ever had in the past, Apollo was treading on thin ice. Granted, there was a small part of the King of Gods that was pleased to see how this one child was affecting his son, but still Apollo had duties that needed to be done.**

**He wasn't going to take Helios' job when it was clearly given to Apollo for a reason. Why the in the name of Order, Helios chose Apollo, Zeus would never know, but he assumed it was because of the fact Helios and Selene were twins much like Apollo and Artemis were.**

**Now he was starting to question the Natural Order placed upon the world, and that's when Zeus knew he had to go walk. Like all sentient beings, Zeus loved to be in control and hated to be controlled. However, as a deity, he had to appeal to the otherworldly forces that created his ****_father_**** and mother, the deities that spawned all of the known reality.**

**The entities known as Chaos and Order. The Balance.**

**"****_One does not question The Balance, my son."_**

**These were the words spoken to him by his mother when he was still growing in secret, hidden from The Crooked One. The King of the Gods growled and shook his head, he didn't like thinking of the past. Of his own mistakes he made when he was drunk with power.**

"He admits it?" Hades said, sounding amused.

Zeus scowled, of course he made mistakes, he was not _that _arrogant, but like hell he would admit to the other Olympians out loud.

**Zeus glanced at a bowing nymph as he passed, admiring her form for a brief second before resuming his pace **

Hera scowled at her husband, who pointedly made the effort of looking away from her.

**to find the source of his unease, starting with his troublesome son's chambers. He needed to knock some sense into that boy, sister missing or not.**

**Hell, he had more of a reason to act out seeing as it was one of ****_his_**** daughters missing!**

Artemis sent her father a slight smile, before looking back to the images that followed along with the story.

**_Calm down,_**** Zeus told himself as he took a breath, not wanting to have what his wife and siblings call a 'temper tantrum' (which he didn't have anymore), **

"...Really?" challenged Poseidon with a smirk.

"A day without you having a fit is the day I know that the Universe comes to an end," Hades joked with a wry grin.

"No one asked either of you," grumbled the King of the Gods.

**and stopped outside of Apollo's temple. A whistling sound alerted him to an incoming object, and Zeus ducked as a bust of Apollo's head flew out, followed by a beam of light that obliterated the stone head.**

"You should watch where you do that," Zeus pointed out to his boy with a pointed finger and frown.

Apollo shrugged, his other must be pissed right now.

**"****_THOSE MOTHER FUCKERS! I'LL SMITE THEM ALL! THEY WON'T FIND ANY TRACE OF YOU WHEN I'M DONE, DANZO SHIMURA! THIS I SWEAR! I'LL ENSURE YOU HAVE A PLACE TO STAY IN TARTARUS! EVEN HADES WILL BE ENVIOUS OF THE TORTURE I WILL BESTOW UPON YOU, YOU COCKSUCKING, WAR MONGERING SON OF A BITCH! THEN, OH THEN, I'LL GLEEFULLY HAND YOU OVER TO KUSHINA AND LET HER DEAL WITH WHAT REMAINS OF YOU!"_**

"...Damn," Hermes said after reading the passage, "You're _really_ pissed."

"Tell me about it," Apollo said with raised brows. He didn't blow his top that often so seeing it from another prospective was very surprising.

**Hearing Apollo rage loud enough to shake Olympus, Zeus almost pitied whoever this Danzo Shimura was. **

"Everyone should, it will be marked in history of the man who all should pity from my wrath," Apollo said in an eerily calm tone.

**And Zeus unanimously decided that he most certainly would speak with Apollo...Later after he's calmed down. **

"I like that plan," Zeus said with a nod, agreeing with his other.

**Zeus abruptly turned around and shuddered. Apollo had to have gotten that temper from Leto.**

"Well, now that's just ridiculous," Hades chuckled out, giving his brother a sly glance, "If anything, Apollo took more from you than he should've."

"Watch your tone, Hades," Zeus warned with a frown. Poseidon smirked at his brothers' argument.

"I'm just saying," Hades said with a bit of mirth.

"Give it here, Hermes," Apollo muttered with annoyance lacing his tone, "I have _got_ to see how this turns out."

"All yours," Hermes said as he handed the God of the Sun the book.

**0**

Frank was huffing over the Monocle, starring at the rodent bastard he hand beaten to near death.

It was a long and tiring battle. The drove after droves of gerbil cannon fodder block him off part way as the Monocle fire his laser beam at the Canadian. But with quick thinking, a few well placed shots from his bow, and his shape shifting powers, he had won.

"You, you think you have won Mr. Bon-no! No…Mr. Zhang?" the Monocle coughed out with gerbil blood staining the floor.

Frank froze, he, he said his name, he said his name!

The Monocle pulled out a small pellet like object with a red button on it.

"This is the day you may have sent me back Frank Zhang, but! I will take all with me!" the cried out crazily and squeezed the button. The enter base started to flash red.

"That was the self destruction button Mr. Frank…you will die, no matter what! In one minute!" he cackled maddeningly.

Frank turned around and made a mad dash as he turned into a cheetah so he could escape.

"Good bye Frank Zhang…you dumbass Roman." Monocle said to himself and his eyes closed.

Frank got out of the base as it blew up behind him. He stood up and brushed the debris off of him and turned east, his target still in mind.

After all, he was not just anybody, he was just a kid named Frank, a Half-Blood of War.

**0**

**Done & done!**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Reading Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**XIX**

Apollo immediately started to read, eager to find out what happened next.

**Percy blinked before he looked at the cow-like sea creature crooning at him in order to be pet, "So Bessie is some sort of important creature?"**

All of the Gods, even his father, turned to Percy as if he was an idiot. The boy looked away sheepishly.

**Zoë pinched the bridge of her nose in sheer disbelief of the fact that the ****_son of Poseidon_**** had no idea when he was near the Ophiotaurus', a sea monster that was also known as The Bane of Olympus. Shaking her head she wondered how this ****_boy_**** was clever enough to outsmart Nereus, yet couldn't wrap his head around the fact that a creature he saved was in fact a monster that was notorious for nearly ending the Gods' reign.**

"I never really paid much attention is class," the green eyed boy said in an effort to save face.

"And that makes it so much better?" Annabeth asked incredulously.

**"Yes! How are you this dumb?" Thalia asked while resisting the urge to choke her cousin out, **

"Do it, it'll make you feel better," Thalia whispered to her other.

"Hey!"

The Hunter rolled her eyes, "Oh, you know it's true."

**"And its name isn't 'Bessie', it-"**

**"Actually, ****_it_**** is a ****_he_****," Grover chirped up before squatting down and patting the brown eyed sea creature on its head, "And ****_he_**** happens to like the name Bessie believe it or not. He also wants you to respect his life choices."**

"Wow, didn't see that coming," Piper said as she blinked, a sea cow with attitude.

**"The Ophiotaurus is the creature that when killed and burned, grants those that do so the power to kill the gods," Zoë said with an exhausted tone **

The Gods shifted uncomfortably at that.

**before looking around and noticed her fellow Hunter running towards them, "Hm, Phoebe?"**

**The girl in question came to a stop with a pant, "Z-Zoë I have urgent news."**

**"Where've you been?" Thalia asked, tired of trying to explain the situation to her cousin. She did a quick head count and upon finding a certain mop of blond was missing, Thalia then asked, "And where's Naruto?"**

**"Uzumaki's been kidnapped," Phoebe said before spotting the cow-like head of Bessie, "Um did I miss something important?"**

"Wow, nice deflection from the bomb she just dropped," Hazel commented.

"Oh other Thalia is going to flip," Annabeth joked.

"Hey, you would too if it was your kelp head!" The Hunter argued weakly.

"True," the wise girl agreed.

**"What do you mean Naruto's be kidnapped?!" Thalia demanded, grabbing Phoebe by the collar of her cloak, "Who took him and why didn't you stop them?!"**

"Someone hit the switch~!" Nico sang out at the scene.

**"Get off of me!" Phoebe demanded while pushing Thalia off of her, "I don't know who they were but they had strange white masks. Uzumaki seemed to know them."**

"_Everyone_ seems to," Jason joked.

"Like a man whore, but less whoring," Hermes pointed out with a grin.

"I honestly wouldn't see any less of him if he was," Apollo admitted.

**"I am ****_really_**** starting to get sick of his damn prophecy," Thalia growled to no one in particular before looking at Zoë, who was the only other level headed person aside from the blond idiot that was currently missing. Crossing her arms and pushing her pride down, she asked, "So what do we do?"**

Thalia grumbled a bit while Hades grinned at his youngest brother, "Why can't you do that?"

Zeus looked away with a pout.

**Zoë arched a brow and Thalia scowled before explaining herself, "Look, I don't want to look to you for answers, but Whiskers did make you the leader in case anything happened to him."**

"Again, why can't you do that?" Hades asked slyly.

"Oh go count your gems!" the King of Olympus retorted.

**"When did he do that?" Percy asked Grover.**

**Grover looked back at his friend, "Back at Hephaestus' junkyard."**

**"Oh right," Percy nodded in remembrance before he felt Bessie squirm out from under his hand, "Hey, Bessie?! Where're you going?"**

**"Don't let the Ophiotaurus escape!" Zoë exclaimed as they ran after the creature. Bessie swam alongside the wall of the docks before taking a left into a large sewer drain. The group shared a look.**

**"Just so you know, Water Boy, this is your fault," Thalia growled before they began searching for a manhole. **

"It totally is," Thalia grunted in agreement.

"Hey, I can't control Bessie!" Percy argued to the Hunter.

**Percy sighed and hung his head, momentarily wishing he just stayed back at Camp and away from Thalia's ire. He wondered how the campers were doing at the moment.**

"And, scene change," Leo said knowingly.

**Nico sat up in his bed, his eyes wide open and screamed, "Naruto, watch out!"**

"Hey, I'm up," Nico smiled, but frowned. He sighed and shook his head, "Damn, it was a demigod dream."

"I hate those," Percy said with an understanding nod of agreement.

**His exclamation woke his sister up and she groaned. Bianca flicked her lamp on and glared tiredly at her younger brother before she addressed him, "Nico, why are you screaming at one in the morning?"**

**"I had a dream that Naruto was fighting some giant octopus-bull monster bigger than a mountain," the boy explained with wide eyes, "Naruto was kicking its butt when some guy wearing an orange mask appeared and stabbed him through the shoulder!"**

"Huh, making note of _that_," Apollo said, jotting it down on a memo pad with the current prophecy of the story.

**"Go back to sleep, Nico it was just a dream," Bianca groaned as she turned the light off. **

"Did no one explain demigod dreams to her yet?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, Naruto would have I guess, but he's busy at the moment," Nico snarked to the blonde.

**Falling back to her pillow, the olive skinned girl grumbled, "'Sides, you interrupted my dream..."**

**"But what if Naruto's in trouble?" Nico asked as he turned on his own lamp and let his imagination run wild, "He could be bleeding out at this very minute!"**

"Well he was kidnapped, good call not emo Nico," Thalia nodded with a smile.

"Not emo," Nico argued feebly with a frown.

**Groaning, his sister tiredly returned, "Nico? What did Chiron say yesterday after dinner?"**

**"Um...Get some sleep because we have to train later?" Nico recalled sheepishly. They had gotten used to the training relatively fast, but Bianca chalked it up to their father being the God of Sadists**

Hades frowned at that.

**...which was completely accurate, not that she knew that, though.**

The Gods snickered at the Lord of the Underworld.

**"And what would Naruto want us to do?" Bianca asked with exhaustion lacing her voice. She really hated being the responsible older sibling...seriously, couldn't the Oracle have chosen someone else? Naruto was a blessing in Bianca's opinion...in more than one way.**

Nico winced slightly at that, but took it in stride. It was better then her being with the Hunters, and that's all that mattered.

"I wonder what the in more than one way is?" Aphrodite said in a suggestive tone.

"No," Hades said sternly to the Love Goddess. She just pouted at that.

**"Sleep and then train?" Guessed the younger boy.**

**"There ya go, sport," yawned out the older girl. Closing her eyes, Bianca finished with, "Now turn the lamp off and go. To. Sleep!"**

"That is scarily accurate," Nico mumbled.

**"Fine," disappointedly replied Nico. He turned his light off before remembering something he heard Bianca say, "What were you dreaming about?"**

**A familiar pair of blue eyes and a charming smile flashed in her mind, making Bianca flush before she growled, "JUST GO TO SLEEP NICO!"**

Aphrodite just gave a saucy grin to Hades who was frowning big time along with Nico. The son of Hades crossed his arms and grumbled in disapproval.

**Nico winced and rolled on his side. Just as his eyes began to close, Nico did whispered a prayer, "Dad, if you can hear me...please help Naruto."**

"Aw, his first prayer to his parent," Percy sniggered. He wiped away an imaginary tear, "They grow up so fast."

"Oh, go get swimmer's ear!" Nico shot back irate.

**"Ugh...Gods, the back of my neck is killing me," Naruto mumbled as he woke up. His shoulders were strained and looking up he could see his arms chained to a pipe above his head. Another interesting observation was that his shirt and jacket were both removed, and yet his bracelet wasn't. Odd.**

"No, sexy," Aphrodite corrected with a grin.

"Mom!" Piper cried out with pink cheeks.

"Sweetie, a hunk in chains is always sexy," the Goddess of Love stated as she looked at the picture, memorizing it for later.

**Looking around, he noticed that he was in an underground room, somewhere in the sewers if he recognized the smell correctly. The room was too small for him to spam out clones like no tomorrow and would only hinder him in the off chance he was outnumbered by a good twenty-to-one ratio. But what are the odds of that?**

"Foreshadowing! Calling it now!" Leo announced with a grin.

**"(Ah, you are conscious,)" an elderly man's voice murmured, getting Naruto's attention. Looking up he saw a bandaged man hobble out of the shadows with a large cane in his left hand. This was Shimura Danzo, the Warhawk of Konoha's council...Which makes one wonder why he was in the United States of America, also making the blond wonder how he got here in the first place. The leader of Root arched his visible brow as he examined the blonde before asking, "(Where is it?)"**

**"(Where's what? My shirt? If anyone should be asking that question, it should be me. Not some fugly old cripple,)" Naruto replied with annoyance. **

"Ah the snark, I wonder where that comes from?" Ares asked sarcastically, making Apollo scowl at him.

**Jostling his chains, the blond then asked, "(Not taking any chances and pulling the completely cliché torture procedure out? Wow, you guys are taking this seriously.)"**

"Wow, he doesn't even care if he's about to be tortured for something?" Piper asked

"It's something soldiers are trained to do," Jason told his girlfriend, "That or just keep saying basic info of himself."

**"(Enough games, ****_boy_****, where is the Nine Tails?)" Danzo demanded an answer, his aura of authority falling off him in waves. However, he had forgotten one thing about the boy in front of him: He was part Uzumaki, and those motherfuckers were even more stubborn than oxen.**

"He is also Sunspots kid," Ares said, egging on the reading God.

"Hey!"

**"(Oh is ****_that_**** all? Why didn't you just say so?)" Naruto replied with a smile, "(It's simple really, finding the Nine Tails. Just go into the abandoned mansion and walk around for a bit. Be sure to have plenty of Pokeba-) Ow, take a joke, asshole!"**

Percy, Piper and Leo snickered. Ah, Pokémon Red and Blue, such a lifetime ago.

**The Root agent that had punched him in the gut stepped back to the side. Danzo didn't look amused and came closer. The commander of Root needed to find the Kyuubi and fast, before that Sannin realized the Uchiha brat failed in his assassination attempt. Sure he lost the Mokuton Arm, but at least he was still alive.**

"Not for long I hope," Artemis said with a frown. She did not like this man at all. He was one of the examples of men she detested, the power hungry kind.

"I hear ya, Arte," her brother said in agreement as he nodded.

**"(I'm not in the mood to play, ****_boy_****, you will tell me where the beast is!)" Danzo sternly stated, his hidden Sharingan starting to spin rapidly. Naruto felt the beginning of hypnosis and bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood.**

"Kinky," Aphrodite said with a grin.

"_Mom_!"

**"(Ha! Nice try, dickwad, but I'm not as stupid as I used to be,)" the blonde demigod said with a smirk. **

"Well, at least he acknowledges his faults," Hephaestus mumbled, "That should count for something, I guess."

"Go weld metal," Apollo mumbled.

**He then looked at his arms, "(And what are these? Chakra seals? C'mon, Shimura, I'm an Uzumaki! This is something we do when we're bored.)"**

"Oh, take that mummy man!" Hermes cheered.

**His arms flashed bright blue before two slips of paper floated down. Danzo's scowl tightened and several more Root fell into the room. Naruto closed his eyes and began murmuring to himself. Danzo glared at the brat and looked at his highest ranking agent, "(Fu! Do it!)"**

"Do what?" Annabeth wondered aloud.

"Do the hustle!" Leo called out, getting a few pretzels thrown in his face.

**"(Yes, Danzo-sama,)" the auburn haired agent from before said before he flipped through several hand seals. Finishing on a very recognizable seal known well by the Yamanaka clan, Fu called out,** "Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Switch Technique)!"

"A mind invasion technique?" Athena asked in interest, her daughter also looking intrigued.

**As Fu's body collapsed to the ground, his mind was absorbed into Naruto's. This was the failsafe in the case that the Namikaze/Uzumaki heir proved difficult. A small tweak in loyalty here, a few altered memories there and voila, a new member of Root ready to go.**

Apollo gripped the book tightly and a growl came out of his mouth.

**However, he was not prepared to meet three ten-feet tall...men. Yes, men would be the most logical label for them. **

"Who is in his mind?" Zeus asked sternly.

**One of the men looked like the Yondaime, which put Fu on guard, but the other two were very strange.**

"Well, we are all in our kids in some way," Apollo said with a grin.

**The darker, more sinister looking man looked like their contact in the New World, but with long raven hair and madness drifting off him in waves. His pale skin was hidden by a dark, yet regal robe and he was holding twin sickles that were a disturbing shade of purple and were connected by a chain.**

"Well, I cannot have my worker mind controlled, that just makes it personal," Hades sniffed nonchalantly.

**The third man was barely labeled such, seeing as he had the lower legs of a goat and the horns of one as well. This looked to be the easiest target as he looked frail and like the smallest of blows could kill him. Like the others though, there was a certain...aura to him that Fu couldn't place.**

"Pan?!" Hermes said in surprise.

"Hm, a mortal, what does he think he's doing here?" **The dark one asked.**

**The sickly half-human spoke next with a few coughs, "I believe he came here to subvert Naruto."**

**"Over my dead body," Namikaze snarled, drawing a three-pronged kunai. **

"Damn right," Apollo said to his other.

**Fu was slightly concerned, but only for the mission. These manifestations must be aspects of the blonde after his tenant was released.**

"Manifestations?" Hades said in a chilling tone with a frown, impudent mortal.

**The dark one chuckled and smirked at the tense Fu,** "He thinks he can face us...I don't believe he knows how deep a grave he's dug himself."

"Indeed," The Rich One said.

**"Maybe we should show him just how deep it is," Namikaze mused as his eyes turned from their normal cerulean blue to a shining gold.**

**The Dark One barked out a laugh, **"Ho, ho! Such anger in you, my nephew! Perhaps my brother had given you more than a healthy lust."

As the other Olympians laughed, Apollo chuckled weakly and his father blanched at that. Artemis groaned as she palmed her face in slight embarrassment.

**The Half Human coughed violently, to the point that a golden liquid came from the corner of his mouth, **

Hermes gained a concerned look.

**and when he stopped he spoke again, "I must go...I cannot maintain Naruto's transformation and this projection...Farewell my Uncle, Lord Hades. Tell my Father not to worry..."**

"It's okay," Hermes said softly to himself, glad his child still worried about him even with him dying.

**Namikaze's gaze softened and the Dark One, Hades, nodded in the fading figure's direction. Once the Half Human had vanished, Namikaze glared back in Fu's direction, "Now...What is your purpose here, Yamanaka?"**

**"My mission is to subvert Naruto Namikaze in order to make it easier for him to come to Root," Fu explained despite himself. For the first time in a long time, he gained a look of shock. Hades chuckled darkly once more.**

"Making him be honest...I'm impressed Nephew...Now watch as a true master makes the pig squeal," **the darker being sneered before tossing both sickles at Fu. Fu's look of shock became more pronoun as a light blue aura appeared around his manifestation when the blades pierced his skin.**

"I have never seen those before," Hades mumbled as he sat forward with interest.

"I have," Apollo said as he stopped reading, "God of War 3 for the Playstation 3. Loved that game. Great ending...even if most of us died."

Ares scowled and crossed his arms. He was not a fan of the series after the first one. It was a very misleading title.

**"Wh-What is this?!" Fu found himself asking. Hades laughed.**

"This will be the first time I obtain a soul from the Hidden Lands," **Hades chuckled,** "Aside from the boy of course. Now, do what you want to, Nephew. The moment I pull the soul his body dies for good...and I gain control of another dead realm. Thanatos' claims be damned."

**"Gladly, now hold still you little bastard," Namikaze said once more before diving at Fu's body. Fu heard himself crying out before all that remained was him and Hades. Hades' grin widened to insane proportions.**

"I am _not_ insane," Hades grunted.

"IT'S TIME FOR YOUR TORTURE TO BEGIN!"

"Boo!" jeered Hades' brothers at the lame line.

"Oh be silent, I was trying to be terrifying!" defended The Rich One.

"You mean failing to be," said Poseidon as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, go sing with a mermaid and a crab!" retorted Hades with a scowl.

**Fu's eyes snapped open and an uncharacteristic smirk crossed his face as he heard the sounds of chains breaking. He kipped up to his feet and ducked as a nameless Root agent went flying towards him. Naruto was currently fighting off the entirety of Danzo's forces while in Sage mode, which explained why Pan couldn't hold his manifestation.**

"Yes it does. It is quite interesting, I have never seen a mortal use a Nature Blessing from Pan," Athena spoke in interest.

"Maybe we'll see more during the summer," Annabeth said to her mother, who nodded in agreement.

**Fu turned and found his target lingering in the shadows, watching patiently. He didn't even glance in Fu's direction. The arrogance.**

"Mortals tend to be," Dionysus said with small sneer.

**_Well...perfect,_**** the being possessing Fu's body thought as the body's smirk widened even further. Skin cracked upon doing so and the possessed human grabbed Naruto's removed bow, flicking it open with ease. Danzo still refused to take notice and Fu's grin became splitting, literally tearing the flesh as the God hiding in it overpowered the body. **

"Haven't seen or heard of any of us doing that for centuries," Ares commented, back in the old days, sure, but now? Nope.

**An arrow was pulled from the now free blonde's quiver in his free hand.**

**Danzo looked at Fu when his slightly out of practice hearing caught wind of a bowstring being pulled tight. By the time his brain registered what was happening, the arrow was released and on its way. Fu's eyes cracked, revealing a blue eye with a miniature sun not too different from the blond currently fending off the ANBU a little bit away.**

"Dead~!" Apollo said as he grinned with glee.

"Seems too humane for him," Thalia stated, getting her half brother to nod with her. But it was such a short window to do something.

**Danzo barely had enough time to see the very familiar eye that was mocking him earlier stare at him. His bandaged eye widened as it realized the trajectory and in the split second before it impacted, he swore he heard the Yondaime Hokage speak to him.**

**"****_Don't Fuck With My Family!"_**

"Damn right fucker!"

"Apollo, I won't warn you again!" Hestia snapped to her nephew.

**Fu's decomposing body had the pleasure to witness the arrow impale the old Warhawk right in his illegally implanted Sharingan eye.**

"A magical eye?" Percy wondered.

**Naruto clapped his hands around an incoming tanto, slightly cutting his hands, before wrestling the blade out of his opponent's hands. He spun the blade around and used it to fend off another three. Holding the three opposing blades back with his enhanced strength thanks to Sage mode, Naruto then brought his other arm down and shattered the steel like it was glass, unfortunately breaking his blade as well.**

"Nice," Nico grinned, "This is like some kung fu movie, but better."

**While the breaking of their blades distracted the three Root, Naruto spun on the ball of his right foot, bringing around the heel of his left in a brutal reverse roundhouse that snapped the necks of his opponents.**

"A kick that broke three necks at once?" Jason gaped a bit, "Now that is impressive."

**_Three down, uh...yea, that's seventeen left. Huh, what do you know? Twenty-to-one._**** Thought the Son of Apollo with a grimace, as he muttered immediately afterwards, "Well, fuck me."**

"And there's that Apollo foresight," Hermes snickered as Leo pumped his fist for the accurate guess.

**He threw his right fist into the gut of the unarmed Root and then drilled his elbow into the back of the Root's head. Another grunt came at him from the side and was promptly introduced to a snap kick that earned the Root an introduction to the wall. As the Root started to get up, another was sent flying in his direction thanks to Naruto's ADHD. Gotta love those reflexes honed by a ninja village.**

"And coupled with demigod's it sounds like a killer combo," Annabeth theorized. Ares snickered at the unintentional joke.

**While the two other Root broke through the brick, and the stench of sewage came flying in from the new hole, Naruto caught the fists of two other Root agents, pulling them in and wrapping his arms around theirs. His hands slipped back through under their arms and grabbed the base of their necks. The blonde reared his head back along with those of the Root agents before they collided. The two agents were now dead thanks to Naruto's enhanced strength.**

"That was impressive," Ares admitted.

"A bit too violent, though," Athena muttered.

"Oh I'm sorry, would you like him to ask them to surrender nicely?" the God of War mocked. Athena narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to retort but both were cut off by Zeus' clearing throat.

**Naruto used his new body shields to catch the kunai of the next four foes. Twisting the corpses around, the blonde pulled them back and tossed them at his attackers. Three agents were knocked back and followed two of their companions by flying through the brick wall. The blonde demigod caught the survivor's incoming swipe by the arm, only to get slashed by another foe across the back.**

"Ouch, watch your back dude," Leo said as he winced.

**Naruto cried out and flashed away to another corner, putting his back to the wall and glaring at the remaining ten Root agents. He wasn't surprised they had managed to cut him, but he did scold himself for forgetting that he was particularly vulnerable. Grabbing his bracelet, Naruto mentally asked for some help. A light red glow encased his back and Naruto grinned.**

"So his shield amplifies the vitakinesis..." Athena mused, "That explains the earlier phenomenon."

**"Roar for me," he said before the red light blinded his foes. Naruto took advantage of their blindness and unsheathed his blade. He spun the hold on his sword around so that he was holding it in a reversed grip before sliding the blade through a slit near the edge of his forearm. The edge of his shield became sharper as five inches of the blade, including the tip, pierced through the sheath as it was designed to.**

"What is that thing, a hax weapon?" Ares mumbled in slight jealousy.

"Points for lingo, but you lost some for jealousy at the awesome!" Apollo said with a grin.

**This was the Incomplete Sage Arm, an impromptu way to mimic the powerful boost he got without sacrificing a limb. The blonde didn't want to make Thalia mad at him again.**

"Damn right," Thalia agreed.

"Because he might not get kisses then," Nico mumbled with a smirk, getting a punch to the shoulder for his comment, "Ow."

**"Now..." Naruto started as he cracked his neck, "Let's rock!"**

**He raced forward and pulled his right arm back before diving into the fray. As his arm swung and dolled out damage, he wondered if the others had noticed his absence. Hopefully they did the smart thing and focused on Auntie Arte.**

"Ooo...You all gonna be in trouble..." Nico teased the others of those on the quest, getting snacks thrown at him for it.

**Seriously, he was a big boy. He could handle himself-YEOW! **

"Apparently not," Artemis said with a small smirk, "Like someone else I know."

"You should be a comedian," Apollo mumbled in retaliation before returning his attention to the story.

**All right that does it! No more mister nice demigod.**

"Aw..." Ares moaned as the page turned and the violence faded from the screen.

**"Percy, your pet, sucks!" Thalia snapped as she avoided stepping in some sort of goop that was on the ground. They had managed to find a manhole and climbed down to follow the Ophiotaurus through the sewers. Currently, Percy and Zoë were right behind Bessie, with Phoebe close behind them. Thalia and Grover were holding up the rear due to Thalia's recently developed hatred of cramped spaces (remember the tunnel) and Grover's hypersensitive senses were kicking his ass.**

"Yeesh, that has to suck," Leo sympathized.

**"Hey, lay off Bessie! He's got a good reason to lead us down here," Percy shot back before looking worriedly at the Ophiotaurus. "I think."**

"Oh he thinks," said Thalia as she rolled her eyes.

**"Real reassuring there, Jackson," Phoebe murmured.**

"You tell him, Phoebe," The Hunter agreed.

**"I think...I think...I think I'm gonna puke," Grover groaned and leaned against the sewer wall, "Oh Pan...Please help me get through this Hell."**

**"C'mon," Thalia said, grabbing the Satyr's arm and hoisting it over her shoulder. She wasn't a fan of the smell either, but she could only imagine what Grover was going through.**

**"As much as it pains me to admit it, Grace is correct," Zoë groaned, **

"Wow, talk about dramatic," Piper smirked while Thalia puffed out her chest in pride.

**"We've been down here, following the Bane of Olympus for Artemis knows how long, and still no sign of Uzumaki."**

**As soon as she said that, the wall just ahead of her and Percy exploded and two bodies flew from the hole. Bessie dove under the sewage water as the two white masked bodies slammed into the wall. The group stumbled backwards as they heard the sounds of slicing before an armless white-masked body flew out.**

"Talk about brutality," Ares grinned at the sheer viciousness of the blond boy's assault.

**Phoebe and Zoë immediately readied their bows while Thalia and Percy pulled out their spear and sword respectively. Thalia and Zoë shared a look before they nodded and the two blade bearing demigods entered the hole first. They stopped immediately afterwards, quickly ran into by the following Hunters while Grover peaked out from behind cover. Needless to say, they were all shocked by what they saw.**

When the image changed there was an unanimous wince for the poor soul that was facing against the protagonist.

**Naruto grabbed the shoulder of the Aburame Root member that had stayed back to attempt to drain him of his chakra or poison him and shoved his blade into the man's stomach with a yell. Blood was drying over his exposed torso and small wounds he received were sealing shut. Twisting his right arm, Naruto grunted before pulling the weapon out. No sooner had he done so did he check the room for survivors.**

"Always the smart play," Ares said with a nod along with Athena. It was one of the few things they agreed on.

**His eyes met the faces of the surprised five people that had trudged through the sewer in order to find him. To their shock, he suddenly brought his left arm up and pulled his bladed shield across it, drawing blood. The wound immediately healed and Naruto sighed in relief before grinning.**

"Probably checking if it was another illusion," Artemis guessed.

**"...Dibs on the first shower," he said jovially, failing spectacularly at making them laugh. **

"Yeah, no one would laugh after stumbling across a guy caked in blood and surrounded by dead bodies," Percy said.

**Shrugging, he patted the fox head of his shield, "Thanks Kyu. We're good though."**

**The shield vanished in a flash of light and dark giggling could be heard echoing in the room. Needless to say, the Kyuubi no Kitsune was more than pleased with how this event turned out. Chaos is his nature; after all he ****_is_**** a Kitsune.**

"Oh joy," Apollo mumbled, getting a few confused looks. Sighing, he lowered the book and explained, "Kitsunes are fox spirits revered in Japanese culture as tricksters and bad omens."

"So basically a little four-legged Hermes?" Demeter asked, getting a mocking laugh from the god in question.

**Naruto went to the table that held his things, absently wondering why Danzo hadn't sealed the items away. Pulling the Nemean Lion's Pelt Jacket on, forgoing dirtying his shirt, Naruto looked around for his bow. He found it in the hands of the auburn haired Root, whose face was cracked like an eggshell. Following the empty eye sockets' gaze, Naruto found himself staring at a very satisfying sight.**

**Danzo Shimura lay dead with an arrow in his head. Rhyme intended.**

Apollo sniggered, "Serves him right."

**Naruto chuckled in amusement after prying his bow free of the Root's hand. Killed by his own man with 'The Demon Container's bow...the only way it could've been better if it was his parents (who utterly despised the Warhawk) who had done the old codger in. He could see what Danzo hid under the bandages and he became disgusted. Naruto went to grab the arrow in order to retrieve it when he noticed what type it was. A smirk crossed his face and he simply released the arrow, flicking the switch on the nock before walking back towards the group.**

"He really likes explosions," Piper pointed out.

"Explosions _are_ cool," Leo defended, Nico and Percy nodding in agreement.

**"So..." Naruto started, before he was cut off by the minute explosion that caked his back and some of the others' faces with remains of Danzo Shimura's head. Ignoring what had just happened, Naruto decided to ask, "What'd I miss?"**

"Ha! Nice way to play it cool, kiddo!" Apollo cheered, "Who wants to read next?"

"Maybe Thalia should read again," Aphrodite suggested innocently.

"Pass," the Hunter immediately replied, her cheeks flushing lightly in embarrassment.

**0**

Frank was currently in Illinois.

After the Gerbilsode as he called it, he wanted to relax, but his quest to the east could not be stopped!

"Whoa little dude, where's the fire?" a hippie toned voice asked. Frank turned to see a man riding the wind itself and he was very funky fresh looking.

"Um, Olympus." The Roman

"You do know that little Romans stay in Cali, right?" the clearly God man said.

"But my friends are there!"

"Hm…oh yeah, them. Yeah they are, how'd you know. Oh, I'm Zephyrus by the way."

"So they are there!" Frank said in triumph, "And hi sir."

"You really need to chill kid." Zephyrus said to him with a head shake, "Ride a cloud or something."

"I don't have tim-"

"I said ride a cloud." The God said in a stern tone, which sounded way out of character.

"Yes sir." The Roman caved fast.

"Good, let me help ya." He said back in his hippie tone.

**0**

**Done & done!**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Reading Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**XX**

"I'll read it," offered Annabeth with a bit of excitement. Percy sighed, seeing as he wouldn't be able to stop it and passed the book from the God of Sun to his girlfriend.

**Naruto tilted his head as he looked at the new member of their group. They had left the sewers with gusto after Naruto collapsed the room he was chained in. **

"Ah overkill," Ares said fondly.

**They had regrouped at the docks, where Percy manipulated the water to wash the smell off of them, or in Naruto's case, the blood. Aside from feeling some form of satisfaction at doing the deed, Percy**

"Petty payback? Really, Percy?" Annabeth frowned. Percy just grinned at her.

**did note that Thalia had blushed brightly enough to be seen in the dimly lit dock area after Naruto's bare torso got drenched. **

The demigods just turned to Thalia grinning. Thalia kept a straight face, but she couldn't hide the reddening of her cheeks.

"Ooh, look at that definition," Aphrodite purred with a grin, "If you wouldn't mind, Thalia..."

"He's in another dimension," Artemis cut off with a roll of her eyes.

**After getting through the usual teasing and threatening banter that usually followed Thalia's embarrassment; **

"Oh come on! It's routine now?!" Thalia shouted in dismay.

**Thalia, Zoë, Phoebe and Grover left to get some food and speculate on where Artemis would be. Leaving Naruto and Percy to sit with the Ophiotaurus at the docks while they waited for the others to return.**

**Bessie mimicked the older demigod's action, both keeping their eyes locked on the other. **

"Epic staring contest," Leo sniggered out.

**After a few minutes of silent staring, the blond teen grinned and Bessie let out a low croon as Naruto reached out and ruffled the mane between his horns.**

**"So this is what has Rai-Jiji and the others all wigged out, huh?" Naruto said with a chuckle, **

Zeus huffed at the notion.

**"Ah, he's just a big softie. It's not _his_ fault that his innards have the power to destroy Olympus, isn't that right Osu-kun?"**

"He does bring up a point," Athena spoke.

**"Osu-kun?" Percy asked as he crouched down and stroked the furry part of Bessie's back.**

**Naruto grinned as he explained, "Bull in Japanese. The –Kun suffix is a term of endearment when talking to a male. Bessie here is like a big dog. He's not as cute as Ranger, I'll admit, but still, saying Bessie-kun just rolls off the tongue funny."**

"Bessie," Thalia chuckled at the stupid name her cousin gave the cow.

**Bessie crooned again as the blond continued to pet him and nuzzled into his hand. The blond chuckled again and grinned at an amused Percy, "So it took your one guess to figure out what Bessie was, huh? Surprised you didn't use it to find Auntie Arte."**

**"Well, I figured that finding Artemis would be easier if we knew what she was hunting," admitted the raven-haired teen, "And you know..._The Bane of Olympus will show the trail._"**

"A rare smart Percy moment," Nico grinned.

**Scratching behind the Ophiotaurus' ear, Naruto hummed in agreement before looking off into the distance. He blinked for a second before he froze. Bessie crooned in annoyance and nudged at his arm, urging him to continue. **

"He must know how to give a good hair rub," Percy joked, since Bessie only liked him at the time.

**Percy followed the older teen's gaze and equally froze. Heading their way was a boat with armed men and a very familiar teacher by the name of Thorn.**

"Uh-oh," Percy said nervously.

**"Jackson..." Naruto started as he slowly stood up. Bessie swiveled around and crooned in worry before he dove under the water.**

**"Yeah, I'll go get the others," Percy replied before running off to get the brainstorming four.**

Percy snorted at the name; brainstorming was not a Thalia thing. More like hit and break. Thalia had the sudden urge to punch Percy.

**Naruto reached behind him and pulled out his bow. Preparing an arrow, Naruto pulled it back and flicked the nock, igniting the arrow. The teen loved his uncle's Greek Fire arrows and momentarily wondered what he would do to pay him back.**

"We'll have to see," the Smith God said.

**_Like I'm going to let you fuckers get near the coast,_**** Naruto thought as he aimed upwards and let the arrow fly. Holstering his bow, Naruto then brought his hands together and flipped through several familiar hand seals to properly channel the chakra before he announced his attack,** "Ninpou: Yajirushi Moe Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Burning Arrow Shadow Clone Technique)!"

**The burning arrow in the sky suddenly shone before many others appeared next to it moving at the same speed and in the same direction. **

"Oh..." Apollo said in a bit of envy. Looking to his twin, he asked, "Why can't we do that?"

"It's impractical on a Hunt," Artemis snorted, "And you have no use for it."

"Archery contests," Apollo argued with a grin, "Sport."

"Then you should figure it out yourself," Artemis retorted making her lazy brother pout.

**As the arrows increased, the people on the incoming boat tensed. Naruto heard cries of "Evasive action" and "Look out" before his arrows came down in a rain of hellfire. The boat burst into flames and screams were heard coming from it. Naruto felt he mist coil around him and the boat and hoped for the best outcome for any mortals watching.**

"You see Johnson, he was able to handle it," The Madness God sniffed. Percy just grumbled a bit.

**He watched as several men tried to dive into the water to douse the fire that threatened to consume them, only for the San Francisco Bay to ignite where they landed. **

"Ah Greek fire, the best kind," Nico said as he grinned.

**As the others ran back to the docks they found themselves staring at a bonfire on the water. Naruto watched through a detached filter before he spotted something swimming towards him. Grabbing another arrow, Naruto prepared his bow just as the entity came up for air. A familiar, scowling, Manticore broke the surface in an impressive leap.**

"You don't jump into the air, it just leaves you open for a bow," Apollo laughed at the monster.

**"_DIE!_" exclaimed the monster as it came closer. His plan was ruined, since without the proper force that had accompanied him on the ship he couldn't surround the brats, **

"Like how Peter let happened," Dionysius said.

**and the sole reason was that damn, infernal, annoying, blond haired, blue eyed, Son of Apollo!**

"Wow, Thorn _really_ hates him," Thalia laughed with a grin.

**"Pass," Naruto replied before he released his arrow. In slow motion, the arrow whirred mechanically before the arrowhead separated, becoming a triangular trident, and sparked. In a split second, the new arrowhead was caked in electricity from the excess lightning of his grandfather's Master Bolt.**

"Wait, what?" Zeus said in surprise.

**Thorn's transformed face turned from rage into horror as the arrow drew closer and Naruto's detached look turned into a feral smirk.**

**"You were always fair game," said the blond demigod lowly, the image of his aunt and father overshadowing him with similar smirks on their faces and bows of their own in their hands.**

**It was the smirk of a satisfied predator that successfully trapped the prey.**

"Wow, he even has our smirk, nice," Apollo grinned

Thalia turned to her lady and said, "You do have a smirk when you bag a monster."

Artemis flushed a bit.

**"NO!" Thorn cried out before the arrow flew into his neck and he landed on the dock. His body convulsed as the electricity danced across the body. To the surprise of the others, bar Naruto, Thorn didn't immediately dissolve into golden dust.**

"A setting for the power?" Hephaestus mused, "Must be from some of my spare conduits."

"Your what?" Zeus asked with furrowed brows.

**"Let's end this!" Thalia growled, spinning her spear around and pulling it back to drive it through Thorn's head.**

**"No!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing her arms and keeping her from killing the monster. Straining to keep from hurting the girl while also keeping the beast alive, Naruto grunted out, "We have to use him to find Auntie Arte!"**

**"We've got the Ophiotaurus! _The Bane of Olympus with show the trail_," Phoebe replied while she and Zoë prepared an arrow to keep trained on the downed monster while Percy and Grover called Bessie to them in order to ensure that he was okay.**

"Smart Percy strikes again!" Leo cried out.

"No, no, Grover was there, too," Nico said reassuringly.

Percy grumbled in annoyance.

**"That's no guarantee!" Naruto retorted before wrestling Thalia's spear from her grip and forcing it back into its mace container form. Thalia glared at him for the action and he glared back before he spoke, "As it is, _this_ motherfucker is the best chance we have at finding Artemis!"**

**The others stared at him and he sighed before explaining himself, "Look, we have Bessie, we have the Bane of Olympus in our grasp! No offence, Osu-kun. Now we just gotta find Auntie Arte and hightail it back to New York in...One day!"**

Apollo quickly counted on his fingers, "Yep...One day."

**"So how do you plan to find her? Have Grover use his Satyr magic on this thing's sock and find the last place he used the bathroom?" Thalia asked incredulously. At the question Grover partially deflated. Satyr magic was more complicated than simple tracking...Most of the time, anyway.**

"Harsh much?" Piper asked, but Thalia shrugged.

**"I got something a little more intense in mind," Naruto said as he looked back at the twitching Manticore. He looked back at Thalia and offered her the mace canister, taking it back immediately when she reached for it. Under her glare, he managed to stay strong before he spoke, "Don't kill him...yet."**

**Thalia narrowed her eyes before snatching the weapon from his grasp when offered to him again. She then stuck her finger in his face while glaring at him, "You're _so_ dead when this is all over, you got that?"**

"That's keyword for you are getting lucky~!" Nico joked, and pulled Leo in front of him to take the punch aimed for him.

"Ow! Dude, _not_ cool!" complained the son of Hephaestus.

**"I love you, too, Thalia-chan," Naruto shot back with a small smirk.**

"Seriously, she threatens him, he flirts with her, what kind of dynamic is that?!" Leo asked confused.

"The best kind sweetie," said a grinning Aphrodite.

**Thalia glared at him for a second and pulled her arm back before a small smirk of her own came across her face. Thorn chose that minute to groan, causing the two to shift their gazes in his direction.**

**"We have to move. Now," Naruto mumbled with Thalia nodding in agreement.**

"Monster interrogation, sweet!" Ares grinned wildly, man this kid rocked!

**Thorn groaned and his head rolled around before his eyes blinked open. He was on a rundown rooftop of some building by the Frisco Bay. Looking down at an irritated patch of fur, he saw a small piece of paper on his chest and found that he was sitting in a wooden chair. He tried to lift his left arm up only for it to feel like he was trying to topple Typhoon with his bare hands. The same was for the rest of his body, including his tail.**

"I can't help but wonder how those seals work," Athena admitted, "A seal such as that would do well to keep our foes in their prisons."

**"Like it?"**

**Thorn looked up and growled at the teen smiling at him from the other side of the room. Naruto flashed the Manticore a smile before grabbing a nearby chair and walking closer to the slightly struggling monster. Setting the chair with the back facing the trapped monster, Naruto sat down, crossing his arms along the edge and resting his chin on them.**

**"You insufferable maggot! What magic is this?" demanded Thorn. Naruto tisked mockingly at the tone he was spoken to with.**

**"For shame, Dr. Thorn," replied the Guardian of Hades Children with a shake of his head, "I would've thought that you would be smart enough to act accordingly when in the presence of a shinobi. Guess you're purposely being kept in the dark by General Dumbass."**

Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia snickered at the name.

**"I'm going to enjoy feeding on your corpse!" Spat the Manticore in rage.**

"He does know that he is the one tied to the chair, right?" Hazel asked with a raised eyebrow.

**"Look at me, I'm shaking in my sandals," Naruto retorted with a smirk. His amusement died and his face became serious, "You have three chances before I introduce you to the bad cop. Where's Artemis being held?"**

**"_Morietur antequam quicquam tibi vellem dico vobis primus molestus (I'll die before I tell you anything, you annoying brat)!_" Thorn snarled before spitting in Naruto's face.**

"Ouch," Percy winced, "Not fun stuff."

"The fiend! Trying to mare that handsome face!"

"Oh, calm yourself Aphrodite, he has Vitakinesis," said Athena as she rolled her eyes at the raving Love Goddess.

Aphrodite crossed her arms with a frown, "It still doesn't excuse what could have happened!"

**"Well now, that was just rude," commented the blond before he wiped the poisonous liquid from his face and rubbed his fingers. The spit burnt slightly, but it wasn't as strong as being injected into the bloodstream. Naruto sighed and wiped the poison on his sleeve, "Strike one. Now please tell me where Lady Artemis is. I really hope you tell me soon."**

**"I already told you I will never bow to your whims, _filius mulieris meretricis facta est tibi (you son of a whore)_," growled Thorn with his teeth bared.**

"Oh he did not!" Apollo shouted in anger.

**Naruto pursed his lips and his eyes hardened, "Okay, you're starting to grate my nerves and I'm starting to regret letting you live this long."**

"Well, he's hardened enough to not break his face in after that," Poseidon commented with pursed lips.

**The blond abruptly stood up and tossed the chair aside, moving at inhuman (but possible for some demigods when trained correctly) speeds, wrapping his left hand around the Manticore's throat and pushing him back by the edge. The chair tipped and Thorn felt gravity pull at the back of his head.**

**"You won't die from this fall," Naruto spat, "Nor will I kill you. Not yet. I want an answer, and I mean it. This is the last straw, Thorn. WHERE'S! MY! AUNT?!"**

Artemis quirked a small smile at that while Apollo beamed proudly.

**"I'd rather lay with your sow of a mother!" Thorn spat.**

"That son of a-!"

"You do realize she doesn't exist here," Hermes cut his brother off with an arched brow of amusement. Apollo opened and closed his mouth several times before crossing his arms and pouting.

**"That does it!" exploded the blond, pulling the Manticore's chair away from the edge. The blond took a few steps back before grabbing his bracelet. He glared at the former educator and his eyes flashed blood red, "Time for you to meet a friend of mine."**

"So the spirit comes out to play," Apollo said with a void look on his face.

**Thorn looked away as a brighter red flash encased the area. A menacing aura, similar to that of his Lord and the General, but much more diluted filled the air. When the flash dissipated and Thorn could look once more, his heterochromatic eyes met with two black sclera with red irises gleaming in anticipation.**

"Hello Bug," **the owner of the eyes said,** "My name is Kyuubi, and I want to play a game."

"Saw!" Leo pointed out with glee. He loved that movie. So many machines that killed.

**Behind him, Naruto smacked a hand over his face. He never should've rented those movies. Sure, they were good, but as time went on they just became more gore porn, something his former tenant thought was **_**amazing.**_

_"Of course the chaos spirit would think they were amazing," Athena mocked._

**Naruto really wasn't into it, but he did sympathize with the antagonist. Call him a bleeding heart, but a **_**good**_** deep sob story always got some sympathy from the empathetic ex-jinchuriki.**

**Though Naruto did wonder why his dad let this cancer thing run amok. **

Apollo whistled innocently at that one, ignoring some of the curious glares the demigods sent his way.

**Maybe next time they met he could get him to answer that. Naruto's attention deviated from something his father was letting go ham on humanity when Thorn released a roar of pain. Looking over, the blond demigod shook his head when he saw what his shield's spirit had started to do.**

**Thorn roared in agony as the new torturer, this Kyubi, began using a rusted bronzed hacksaw to cut off his left leg just above the ankle. **

The demigods, besides Nico and Hazel, turned a bit green.

**This was beyond sadistic, this was evil! Where did he even get that saw in the first place?!**

"Mistform?" Hades hazarded a guess.

"And...there goes the tendon," **Kyubi said with a laugh before he cleaned his mask of the stray blood while Thorn alternated between growling and whimpering at his lost limb. Because of the material the weapon was made of, that leg wouldn't be growing back anytime soon. Kyubi radiated excitement and leaned into the manticore's face, slowly dragging the side of the hacksaw down his furred cheek. The red-eyed fox then asked,** "Where's the Goddess of the Moon?"

**"Never...I'll never tell you," Thorn said with a growl. The red eyes seemed to shine happily and Thorn briefly regretted his decision.**

"I honestly don't blame him," Percy mumbled.

"Oh goodie! Then our little game gets to continue,"** Chortled the masked entity before he dropped the hacksaw and pulled out two items: an iron tong and a box cutter with celestial bronze as the blade. The fox set the box cutter aside and clicked the tongs together before he chuckled out, **"Open wide and say, 'Ahh'."

"Read faster please," Piper asked Annabeth, looking ready to let out her snacks.

**Naruto gagged and covered his mouth before turning away. That little bit of torture was something his friend picked up last Halloween when they saw the movie Hostel. Talk about flat-out gore. It was in that theater that Naruto learned he was queasy when it came to torture and well done special effects.**

"Oh, good, we're not the only ones," Thalia said dryly.

**A few minutes later and Kyubi leaned away, mask caked in blood and a reddened muscle dangled from the tongs. Thorn was thrashing about in his chair, whimpering and groaning as his tongue regenerated. Some see immortality as a plus, but in this instance, it was a curse. Especially if the same form of pain could be dealt out again and again.**

"The perfect thing to aid in torturing someone," The God of the Dead nodded in agreement.

**Thorn's will was crumbling, but when Kyubi retrieved the box cutter, Naruto knew they'd have the information the group wanted in mere minutes. He had to leave the roof and regroup though. The finale was something Naruto would wish on no man. Monsters, however, were free game.**

**Something Kyubi would abuse whenever he got the chance.**

"I could use another hand around Tartarus," Hades mused.

**Thalia looked up as Naruto walked out of the abandoned building, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth. Zoë and Phoebe approached him before the daughter of Zeus could get the chance. Zoë opened her mouth to ask the inevitable question when Naruto cut her off with a raised hand.**

**There was a shrill yowl and mad cackling laughter. Naruto groaned in discomfort and shook his head before looking at his right. The others followed his gaze and were not that surprised when Kyubi appeared from a cloud of red smoke. However his appearance was...concerning. Fresh blood caked his mask and dampened his fur. And then there was the gleeful shine in his unnerving red eyes.**

"This thing is a freak," Thalia shivered, great, her other was going to have to deal with him if she stuck around with Naruto.

"The Goddess of the Hunt is where The Sky tries to touch Mother Earth," **Kyubi said to the blond Guardian.**

**"Ok...Did he tell you before or after you cut his dick off?" Naruto inquired, making Grover and Percy pale while Thalia, Zoë and Phoebe all stared at the entity in surprise.**

Every male in the room winced and shifted uncomfortably, feeling some form of sympathy.

**Kyubi merely gave his former host a sinister chuckle,** "He squealed the second my blade touched him...I did it anyway, after all, not many can boast to having a Manticore by the balls. Mwahahahaha!"

"He is right," Ares pointed out, getting a few distasteful looks.

**While the others blanched at the laughter, Naruto groaned in discomfort and rubbed at his forehead, "Just...Just go kill him."**

"With gusto!"** Cheered the fox as he vanished in a plume of red smoke. A second later there was a bunch of Greek curses being thrown around and some light sobbing. The screaming became frantic before it all ended.** **Kyubi reappeared with a vial in hand and he offered it to the blond teen.**

**"A Manticore's venom..." Naruto mumbled before nodding at his partner, "Thanks Kyu, you saved us a lot of time."**

"Excellent poison to lace an arrow with," Artemis stated.

"Oh it was my pleasure, Kit," **snickered out Kyubi with a hidden grin before he became smoke once more and fled into Naruto's ever-present bracelet.**

**Naruto looked at the vial in his hand and sighed, "Well, at least one of us knows where to go."**

**"What do you mean? We don't know anything," Percy said in confusion, "Where does the sky touch the earth?"**

"Oh Percy," Annabeth groaned lightly.

**"My Great-Great-Grandfather, yours and Thalia-chan's Great-Grandfather, doesn't touch his wife anymore," Naruto replied with a sigh, "His children made sure of that at their mother's request. I guess we could debate that the one good thing we see in the Titans is their loyalty to their mother, something you show strong similarities to, Jackson."**

Snickers were heard after that one.

**Knowing what he was talking about, Percy blushed in embarrassment. Thalia just snorted, "Tch, Momma's Boy."**

"Shut up Thalia," Percy grumbled.

**"Ah, go charge a lamp!" Percy repeated hotly. So what if he was? Didn't mean Thalia had to point it out.**

"Hey!" Thalia shouted, "Go fill a pool, baywatch."

**"There shalt be no fighting between us!" Zoë said sternly while Naruto snickered at Percy's retort. Seems like he _was_ brushing off on the kid. **

"Is that good?" Nico wondered.

"Maybe~" Annabeth giggled, making Percy glower.

**The Lieutenant of the Hunters looked at the blond teen with a frown, "Get to the point, Uzumaki."**

**"I should be saying the same thing to you," Naruto shot back with a smile, "After all; you know where that place is best."**

"He's not wrong there," Percy mumbled, getting nods from Annabeth, Thalia and Artemis.

**Zoë opened her mouth and closed it before glaring at him, "Thou made an oath on the Styx!"**

"She has a point," Hades mumbled before glaring at his brothers, "Not that it stopped others from breaking their oath."

**"I did," confirmed Naruto, making the others confused at their half-conversation. He grinned sheepishly, "I said I wouldn't tell anyone, I never said anything about hinting to it. You have to speak up now, Zoë-chan. Keeping them all in the dark anymore will cause us problems later on."**

"Oh, Zoe just got handled," Thalia laughed, it was really enjoyable to see the elder Hunter thrown off her game.

**Zoë bit her bottom lip before sighing and glaring once more at the blond, "Damn thou to Hades, Uzumaki."**

**"Been there, done that," Naruto replied with a shrug after crossing his arms. **

"And he's so smug about it," Thalia shook her head.

Hades huffed a bit, not many could say that, he should consider himself lucky.

**Sure it was a dick move to put her on the spot like that, but if he hadn't sworn on the Styx he wouldn't have had to. He should probably think long and hard before he ever makes an oath like that again.**

"Indeed nephew," Artemis said as she frowned.

**Steeling her resolve, Zoë took a breath before she started to explain her past. She spoke of how she was a Hesperide, banished for assisting a demigod with his quest. Percy, recalling a dream he had a few nights prior, asked if she was talking about Herc the Jerk, as Naruto was adamant about calling him. **

Hera smiled at that.

**Stifling a smile at the nickname and at Naruto's grumbles of "arrogant muscle-headed idiots", Zoë continued to explain that the Hesperides were nymphs of the dawn and their home could only be accessed by outsiders at that time.**

**Thalia spoke up after hearing that, "We've got the son of Apollo on our side, can't he ask his daddy dearest to keep our windows open?"**

"I don't do those kind of requests, got a song, sure, but not the sun," Apollo said informatively.

**Rolling his eyes, Naruto replied, "Dad's also pulling the Moon behind his chariot since Auntie Arte can't command her reindeer to do so."**

**"It's disturbing how much you know about our Lady sometimes," Phoebe commented with a look to the blond.**

**Naruto shrugged nonchalantly, "We bonded during our time training. Sue me."**

Aphrodite cooed at the Huntress, who looked slightly flushed and Apollo was grinning at her.

**"If that's the case then we have a window of maybe forty-five minutes to get on the island," Grover mumbled before he was given stares of disbelief. The Satyr blushed and rubbed his arm, "Well, you know, Hesperides are Nymphs and-"**

**"Being a Satyr, aka Nymph Stalker, you know all that you can, right?" teased Naruto as he leaned against the building.**

"Typical Grover," Annabeth said, but she didn't sound annoyed.

**"He's got a point, G-Man," Percy said with an equally teasing grin.**

**Grover sat down on the steps next to Bessie and mumbled, "You guys suck, you know that?"**

**"Enough of the horseplay," Zoë interjected with a frown, "The Satyr is correct. We have a small window to get onto the island, but we can't do that and keep an eye on the Ophiotaurus. For all we know it could be a trap."**

"Wise words," Athena said with a small smile. Artemis smirked proudly.

**"She's got a point," reluctantly admitted Thalia with a grimace before looking at the creature currently getting pet by Grover, "The power Bessie offers is too tempting to leave unguarded."**

"To someone like you," Percy teased the Hunter.

Thalia flushed, "Hey! I didn't do it you know, so back off sea cow whisperer."

**"We have three options then," Naruto chimed in after opening his eyes, "First option, we storm the island and leave Osu-kun alone. **

"Bad choice," Percy said immediately.

**Second, we split up into two groups and make ourselves easier targets**

"Worse choice," Thalia deadpanned.

**...or we go with the third option."**

**"Third option?" Percy repeated. The blond nodded and looked at the creature and Grover.**

**"Option three is that we send Bessie and Grover to Poseidon," stated the blond with a furrowed brow, "Grover can make sure Poseidon receives Bessie safely with his blessing, and he'll be out of harms way as well."**

"Well gee, I wonder which one they go with?" Ares asked sarcastically.

**"What's that supposed to mean?" Grover asked with a frown.**

**"G-Man, you and I both know that Naruto's looking out for ya," Percy placated his friend with a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "And I know you were about to suggest it before he brought it up."**

"You know him too well," Annabeth said to her boyfriend with a smirk.

**Grover relented. With the empathetic link, Percy must have sensed his unease at going to the island. Not that it was cowardness, oh no, but something deep ingrained in the Satyr's instincts were ordering him to get out of dodge.**

**Nodding in agreement with Percy, Naruto then continued with a groan, "But just doing that puts us under watch by Rai-Jiji and other Olympians. Lord Hades notwithstanding."**

**"Why wouldn't Hades care? Doesn't he want to rule?" Percy asked. Naruto glanced at him.**

**"Did you forget _why_ your uncle kidnapped your mother and that _he_ was framed as well?" asked the oldest demigod, getting the raven-haired demigod to sheepishly back off. **

Poseidon glared at his elder brother, who ignored the glare.

**Naruto then looked back at the Ophiotaurus, "Lord Hades has enough on his plate to worry about the affairs of us surface-dwellers."**

"Oh yes, indeed." Hades bemoaned as he rubbed his temples.

**"Which dost thou propose, then?" Zoë inquired urgently, her ingrained loyalty practically screaming to get a move on. **

"Oh Zoë," Artemis smiled fondly.

**Phoebe was doing no better, already gripping her bow tighter and shifting from one foot to the other.**

"Like a pee-pee dance," Leo pointed out in amusement. Amusement that Artemis and Thalia did not share with him.

**Naruto hummed before shaking his head, "Option three is our best bet, but it's going to take a whole lot more than Satyr Magic to make sure Bessie gets out safe."**

**"A prayer?" Percy asked. Thalia shook her head.**

**"Not just that, but a sacrifice, too," She said before looking at Naruto, "What are you going to give up?"**

"Say goodbye to the jacket," Percy said with a shake of his head.

**"I doubt any of us have something that the Squid God would want," explained the Guardian. **

Poseidon grumbled at the name as his brothers and Athena laughed at it. It was not true!

**He looked at Percy's wrists, "But I'm sure a gift from his son would always be welcomed. And two daggers capable of cutting through anything would be very impressive."**

"Wait, he hasn't even used them!" Thalia exclaimed, "The only chance for Percy to not have a cursed weapon, and he gives them up before he even uses them…you are an idiot."

"Am not," The water boy pouted, but those daggers did sound cool.

**"They can do that?" Percy nearly shouted, before looking at the wristbands on either wrist, "Man, if I had known that sooner..."**

**"It's probably better if you didn't," Naruto mumbled **

"Agreed," Athena said with a nod, like a child needs something like that…especially Percy Jackson.

Jason idly wondered if the lion reformed yet.

**before looking at Zoë, "Sound good?"**

**"Definitely better than running headfirst into the battle without a plan," Phoebe muttered and Naruto winced at the unintentional jab. Even in the new life he had he couldn't escape his idiotic moments.**

Percy looked at Thalia and said, "Say it, come on. You've had yours, too."

Thalia closed her open mouth.

Percy nodded happily.

**"Then let's do it," Thalia said as she brushed her hand over her mace canister. Looking at her cousin, the raven-haired girl asked, "You game?"**

**"Only if Grover's okay with backing out," Percy immediately replied as he slipped off the wristbands and looked at his friend.**

"For his own safety," Percy reaffirmed with a nod.

**The Satyr grinned and patted a crooning Ophiotaurus on the head between his horns, "I'd like to see them try to stop us!"**

**"Then we're all agreed?" Zoë inquired, getting a round of nods. Naruto pushed off the wall and pulled out a kunai. Cutting the palm of his hand, Naruto looked at the other members of his group.**

**"I swear on the Styx that by the time the sun centers in the sky Auntie Arte will be back home and our quest will be over without a single death," Naruto announced with determination fueling his words and a distant thunder rumbling throughout the sky. **

"Bold," Athena stated with narrowed eyes.

"Nah, gutsy," Ares stated with a grin on his scarred face.

**This was an oath he'd never regret making, one he believed to the fullest that he could hold. His eyes shining just as bright as the sun, the blond continued, "And I _never_ break my word, for that is my Nindo: My ninja way!"**

"…Why does it sound like he's said that before, a lot?" Annabeth inquired as she lowered the book from her eyes.

"Awesome, my kid has a catchphrase!" Apollo cheered out.

**0**

Frank was relaxed; he really needed that he thought as he entered Ohio.

He traveled swiftly through the crowded area in Cleveland, as some monsters saw him. With a curse he jumped into a crowd of tourists.

"Right this way good sirs and ladies!" the voice of an annoying woman called out as the group of tourists he was with moved into a glass triangle building.

"Annabeth would like this." The shape shifter muttered to himself as it was a cool looking building.

"Welcome to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame!"

"Well, that sounds like fun." Frank said with a smile.

"Be sure to have your ticket folks!"

"…Ah, Styx."

He was broke!

**0**

**Done & done!**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Reading Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**XXI**

Percy nudged Annabeth, prompting her to groan and reluctantly ask, "Would someone else like to read?"

"I'll read," Jason offered with a shrug. He took the book and cleared his throat before beginning strongly, "Chapter twenty one."

**Naruto looked at the rather distant boat littered with fire before looking at Percy. The raven-haired teen was still uneasy since his best friend and newest friend (or pet if you asked Thalia) left for his father's realm far beneath the sea just moments ago and was rubbing his wrists where the silver bracelets once rested. After giving the youngest demigod present a not too subtle nudge, Percy snapped out of his funk for a moment. **

"Wake up, Kelp Brain," Thalia said as she rolled her eyes.

**Percy glowered at the blond, only to receive a pointed look from Naruto. Percy furrowed his brows in confusion, but he seemed to get it when the whiskered blond looked from the boat and back at the teen.**

"Come on, wet head, do your stuff," Annabeth teased her boyfriend.

**Reaching out to his bond with the sea, Percy willed the oceans to rise and douse the flames like he had done earlier to clean the group. Thalia whistled in amazement after he was done, never being clear headed enough to see his abilities in action, but consequently she broke his concentration. **

"Damn it, Thalia!" Percy griped.

The Hunter merely snickered.

**The water, as quickly as it rose, suddenly dropped.**

**"Damn it, Thalia!" Percy grumbled as he glared at his snickering cousin. **

Percy groaned at the fact his other and himself were still in such sync, ignoring the confused stares from the others in the room.

**The two Hunters shook their head, both also having slight smirks on their faces.**

**"Ah, lighten up Jackson," Naruto defended the punk demigoddess with a smirk, "Besides, at least you're getting better. Maybe we should loan you out to the local fire department for practice. Hell, maybe we should call you Noah."**

Percy pouted as Annabeth thought about the merits of the idea.

**"Ha-ha," grumbled the Son of Poseidon as he walked towards the edge of the dock and took some deep breaths. Thalia smirked at Naruto, who winked back at her before jumping out onto the ocean while Percy dove into it. A silent challenged was shared between the two demigods and suddenly Percy shot off underwater like a torpedo. Naruto's eye twitched.**

**"You little cheating son of a bastard, no one said go!" Naruto swore **

"Hey!" Poseidon pointed out angrily.

"So cheap Percy, need a head start?" Nico questioned with a grin.

"Maybe he did, seeing as Naruto's outpaced him most of the quest," Hazel giggled out.

"Ha-ha." Percy grumbled, before face palming, dammit! Again?

**before he pumped chakra into his legs and he began to run. Soon enough he and Percy were neck and neck in their small race, but he lost when Percy gave himself a bit of a boost by forcing a small jet stream of water behind him. **

"Yes, win!"

**Consequently, the son of Poseidon slammed headfirst into the side of the boat, rocking it after he did. **

"No, fail!" Thalia countered with hilarity as she and the others laughed. Jason overcame his chuckling and resumed reading.

**The dazed demigod surfaced with a groan, making Naruto laugh.**

**"Serves you right, Squid Boy," Naruto taunted before he suddenly became drenched in water from a mysterious wave. One eye was visible after his soaked hair covered his head and he spat out some of the seawater that got in his mouth like one would see in cartoons.**

Poseidon whistled innocently as the demigods snickered.

**Percy chuckled at the Guardian's appearance. Naruto gave him a glare in response, and Percy retorted by holding his hands up defense and insisting, "It wasn't me."**

**"...Stupid hotheaded Sea God...can't take a joke..." grumbled the blond as he turned around and jumped onto the boat. **

"He really doesn't like you," Hades chuckled to his middle brother.

**Percy chuckled while he shook his head, but then winced at the pain he had in it before it ebbed away to nothing. He silently thanked his dad for the bonus healing powers of the ocean, as well as the defense from Naruto's teasing, before a metal ladder popped over the side.**

Percy beamed at his dad for the help, who gave a wink in return.

**"C'mon, Jackson, we haven't got all night," Naruto insisted before he grabbed a dead mercenary's body, "Tch, fucking scumbags. Get off my new boat."**

Ares let out a snigger at that one.

**Percy rolled his eyes as Naruto shoved the body overboard with little to no concern over it, "You know my Dad's not gonna be happy if you litter in the ocean."**

"That's right," The Sea God stated with a nod.

**"It's not littering," began the Guardian, "It's...more like I'm feeding the sharks."**

**"I'm sure the sharks would turn their noses up at that," Percy deadpanned. Naruto paused as he hoisted another dead corpse onto his shoulder.**

"So stereotypical that sharks eat dead bodies, I blame Jaws," The King of the Ocean said with a frown.

"Not my best moment," Apollo admitted, "Should've had Spielberg research more."

**"Well ****_something_**** will eat them," Naruto said after a moment of thinking. **

"Yes, all the little things that swim down there," Athena supplied with a smirk to her rival.

**By the uneasy face his fellow demigod was now sporting, the blond shook his head and mumbled, "You've gotta be kidding me. He gets queasy at the thought of an animal acting like an animal, but not at killing mercs?"**

"The way of nature Percy," Artemis stated with a nod.

**"I never killed them!" Percy retorted. **

Percy nodded to his other, he didn't want to kill another human being, period.

**Naruto rolled his eyes.**

**"Technically, you didn't stop me from doing so, either," returned the blond before he put a hand on his chin, **

Percy winced at that.

"He has a point," Nico stated with a look.

**"Come to think of it, neither did any of the others...Wow, we're all a little crazy, aren't we? Must be from having Mr. D as camp counselor."**

The God of Madness pouted at that for a moment, before it turned into a grin. That is a good idea.

**"How do you think Nico and Bianca are holding up?" Percy asked, thinking of the newest members of the camp being left alone with the demigod hating Olympian. Naruto grinned as he grabbed another body.**

**"Oh, they're probably too sore to even think about his bias against demigods," the blond commented before scowling, "Which is totally hypocritical considering he's technically a demigod according to some sources."**

"That certainly is true," Hera stated with a frown and looked towards her older sister. Hestia just gave her a kind smile, she didn't mind.

**"He's a what?" Percy asked with wide eyes. Naruto gave him a confused look.**

**"You didn't know that?" he inquired. The Son of Poseidon shook his head in the negative. Dropping the body on his shoulder over the edge, Naruto turned and stared at him incredulously before looking up at the changing sky.**

**"Annie, by the gods, why him?" he asked pleadingly, "Why do you like someone that's ****_so...dumb?"_**

"Hey!"

"Oh, he's only looking out for her," Thalia teased.

"Of course you would back him up," Percy retorted.

Thalia narrowed her eyes and asked, "What's that suppose to mean?"

The son of the Sea God snorted, "Yeah, sure. Play dumb."

**"Now who's being hypocritical?" Percy grumbled. Snapping a glare at the younger boy, Naruto just whacked him over the back of the head as he walked past to get another body.**

**"OW!"**

"I hope you felt that one kelp head," The Hunter snarked.

**"Go steer the boat while I convince myself not to do the world a favor and cram thousands of years' worth of history into your head," grumbled the blond.**

Apollo giggled, "I love doing that."

**While Naruto continued to clean the deck and put out whatever fires were still threatening to sink the ship, Percy went to the cabin as instructed (under silent protest mind you) and looked at the controls. A few moments passed and Percy continued to stare at the controls, confused as to why he couldn't understand what to do. **

"I don't get it, you should be able to work it," the confused Annabeth said as she turned to her boyfriend.

"I know, that's weird," agreed Percy.

**When the older demigod popped in and looked over the younger teen's shoulder at the boat controls, he cupped his chin.**

**"And we're still here because...?" Naruto asked, getting Percy to look at him.**

**"I...I have absolutely no idea how to operate this thing," the befuddled teen explained, "I mean normally I do, but this...I don't get it."**

"Seems Jackson has a tough time performing," Ares snickered, getting some laughs from the other Gods. He also got distasteful looks from Poseidon and the Goddesses.

**Naruto gently moved Percy out of his way, looking at the controls with furrowed brows. The blond gripped the handles and pressed various buttons, but got nowhere. Following a guess, Percy examined the console with furrowed brows. He noticed a missing screw along the side panel that had a large gash going through it. The son of Poseidon showed this discovery to the blond messing the controls, making Naruto groan as he saw it.**

"I can only guess," Hephaestus stated with a frown, already seeing the issue through the visual.

**Reaching into his kunai case, the blond withdrew one of the weapons, using it as he was trained to when in this sort of situation; that was the beauty of the kunai, it was a Swiss army knife for shinobi. Unscrewing the rest of the small screws, Naruto popped the panel cover off and revealed a mess of wires, a few of which were cut beyond his ability to repair.**

**Duck Tape would not be the universal savior here.**

"Works for almost anything else though," Leo stated firmly.

**"Well, that explains why we're not moving yet. And here I figured you'd have learned how to operate one of these without it all intact...Or I might be mixing up demigod perks again," Naruto commented **

"That's the same as saying I should have a masters degree in horse training," Percy stated.

**before shrugging, "Oh well, guess we go to plan B."**

**"Plan B?" Percy asked. Naruto merely gave the teen a grin that made the son of the sea god's spine slowly wither away. The blond held his hands up and took a step towards the teen, making Percy instinctively back away.**

**"Just hold still for one second, Jackson," said the older demigod as he continued his slow approach.**

"Um, help?" Percy said and felt sorry for his other.

**"I...I need an adult?" Percy mumbled out of fear.**

**"I am an adult," Naruto replied as his grin widened.**

"Oh poor Percy," Annabeth feinted distress.

**"Hey, they got the boat to work," Thalia said as the ship made its way back to the docks. She then furrowed her brows as she spotted something on the deck, "Is...Is that Whiskers?"**

**"What makes you think its Uzumaki and not Jackson?" Phoebe inquired. The figure on the boat shifted slightly before an arrow flew into the air. The arrowhead suddenly ignited a bright blue with the contrasting rising sun.**

"Naruto," deadpanned Thalia.

"Nants ingonyama...bagithi baba, sithi uhm ingonyama!" Apollo sang before he and Hermes burst into laughter.

**"Yep...It's Whiskers," Thalia deadpanned at the obvious flair that seemed to follow the blond due to his father's genetics. **

"Now who's in sync?" Percy teased.

"Oh, shut it."

"And I only got those genetics from someone else." Apollo argued, "Not my fault."

"You are the God of the Arts." Artemis countered.

"Semantics."

"Besides, someone could give him a run for his money," Hades joked with a smirk as Zeus scowled.

**Obviously she failed to realize that Apollo got said genetics from a certain Thunder God, along with many other traits that she shared with her godly siblings. **

Some of the Gods shuffled a bit in their thrones.

**Such as a temper that many of the gods, save a few who shalt not be named (one does have the Pig Latin name of Ues-Zay), had already mastered over the millennia.**

Zeus gnashed his teeth before recomposing himself, a scowl settling in place. He should not lose his temper here...he can wait until the others leave.

**"I'm going to brain him," Thalia said with a twitching eye as she watched her crush, if she could still call him that, **

"Yeah, what are they?" Piper asked her mom.

"Almost a couple, just not there yet," Aphrodite said with a grin.

**make several stupid poses, including that of the 'King of the World' lean made famous by Leonardo DiCaprio, before he leaned forward over the edge and a small splash was made. **

"And...there's that seasickness," Hazel said with a disbelieving head shake.

**Obviously, she had not had the same amount of time the immortals had to reel in her temper. Zoë just shook her head over the whole thing while Phoebe smirked. The taller Hunter was beginning to lighten up around the blond, and daresay she might start to enjoy his company. **

"Whoa, melting the walls around them all," Apollo cheered as his twin frowned slightly.

**Were it not for the fact Artemis was missing, she was sure Zoë would have as well.**

**"LAND HO!" a recovered Naruto called out as the boat came in. The boat slowed to a stop along the right of the docks and Naruto opened the gate, "Next stop on our Frisco Bay Tours, just a small distance from Mt. Othrys, the Garden of the Hesperides!"**

"Yes, he has the genetic flair alright," Hades rolled his eyes.

"Oh like your one to talk," the Stormbringer snarked.

**Zoë glared at him, "Dost thee have to make an announcement?"**

**"I'm not a fan of boats," Naruto said with a frown, absentmindedly wiping at the corner of his mouth with his thumb. Thalia was the last to board, and upon walking past Naruto, she slapped him upside the head. Immediately the teen grabbed the back of his head and cried out in pain, "Ah! Why? Gods above why do you hit on me?"**

"Yeah Thalia, stop hitting on your boyfriend, just kiss him already," Piper said as she rolled her eyes. The Hunter grumbled in return.

**"Stop saying it like that!" Thalia snapped with a blush on her face for his choice of words, **

"Well, just do something!" Aphrodite complained. Seriously, at least go for second base!

**"Where's Percy?"**

**"Oh yeah, I should help him back out," Naruto hummed before going to the aft and peering over the edge, "Alright, Jackson, have you ever been canoeing?"**

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Annabeth asked with a held in giggle.

**The panting teen looked up and glared at the blond, "What?!"**

**"How else do you think we're going to back out?" inquired the blond with a smirk, "Okay now use your arms like oars and back us up."**

"Chop, chop," Thalia mocked with a double clap of her hands.

**"How about you get down here and do it?!" Percy cried out. Naruto sighed.**

**"Whine, whine, whine, bitch, bitch, bitch," murmured the older teen mockingly as he shook his head before hopping over the edge and grabbed onto the side with chakra. **

"Really Percy, you should learn to pull your own weight," Leo joked with a grin.

**He pulled Percy up out of the water and tossed him onto the boat. Grunting as he pulled the boat out of the dock, Naruto continued to mumble under his breath.**

"Put some backbone into it!" Ares shouted jovially.

**Thalia, curious as to what the boy was mumbling, looked over and asked, "You say something?"**

**"Just thinking about ways to tortu-er, ****_train_**** Jackson to better use his abilities," Naruto replied. **

"Bad luck for you Percy," Jason said with a small grin. From what he could see, those training sessions looked far more hellish the Camp Jupiter's, border-lining Lupa's insanity.

**Percy immediately turned pale and hopped over the edge as Naruto got the boat to turn around. **

"That got him going," Nico sniggered.

**Just as Percy went to put his hands on the aft, the motor turned over, causing the two males to cry out in fear: Naruto for his feet and Percy for his hands. Naruto's surprise caused him to fall under the water.**

**"Looks like Nightshade got the boat to work!" Thalia laughed out after he broke the surface with a gasp. The soaked blond felt his eye twitch and ground his teeth. Oh, she found this funny did she?**

"Payback~!" Hermes grinned wildly.

**"Jackson," Naruto started, getting the raven-haired boy to look at him, "Think you can give us a boost with the water?"**

**"Yeah, maybe. Why?" asked the younger teen. Naruto just gave him a toothy grin.**

"He even gets water boy in on it," Apollo laughed

Percy was grinning at Thalia, this sounded like it was going to rock.

**Thalia recovered from her bout of laughter and called ahead, "Alright, Nightshade let's stop so the two idiots can get back on board."**

**"I still fail to see the humor in wasting time like this," Zoë said from her place in the cabin.**

**Phoebe looked at Thalia, who was looking behind them for the two boys, and gave a small smirk of her own, "She teases Uzumaki to show him her affections, I suppose. Lady Artemis explained it to us once long ago, if you recall Zoë. To recognize when one of our own was enamored."**

"Called it!" Aphrodite announced with a grin and turned to Artemis and giggled, "It seems even you know a little something if those relics you keep around remember that."

Artemis huffed.

**"Tis possible," Zoë murmured with a frown, "This nonsense of romance...I fail to see the point."**

"Of course someone as prudish as you would," The Goddess of Love huffed in annoyance.

**"I agree, but we can't let our beliefs distract us at the moment," Phoebe stated before stepping forward and putting a hand on the slightly shorter Hunter's shoulder, "Are you sure you can handle this?"**

**"Dost thou question my loyalty?" Zoë asked harshly as she turned to face her sister-in-arms, **

"Testy," Thalia said with a frown.

**"Thine concern is touching Phoebe but unwarranted. All that matters is rescuing Lady Artemis, nothing more and nothing less."**

**"Many of our sisters would be sad if we lost you, Zoë," Phoebe said after a long pause before she left to join Thalia. Stopping just outside the door, she looked over her shoulder and said, "I am one of them."**

Artemis frowned and had a worrying look on her face.

**Artemis' Lieutenant said nothing and continued to steer towards the beach of the Garden of Hesperides. She shook her head as Phoebe's words echoed in her head.**

**"****_Though we're not related by blood, I still think of you and the other Hunters as my cousins."_**

"D'aww," Apollo and Hermes harmonized with snickers.

**The blond Guardian's words surfaced from being buried in the back of her mind and the Hunter's frown grew. The term 'family' always brought bad memories forward, but other words like 'sister' have been reconnected with better memories. Happy times with her fellow Hunters and her Goddess came forward and determination started to shine in her eyes like never before. Looking at the mountainside they were approaching, Zoë silently vowed to ensure that her old family bonds would die today.**

**Artemis frowned and hoped that her Hunter wouldn't take unnecessary risks.**

**Phoebe sighed as she leaned against the cabin door before looking up at the sound of a yell. Her eyes widened and she ducked back into the cabin before Percy landed on his stomach where she once stood with a grunt.**

"Nice seaweed brain," Annabeth giggled with mirth.

**Naruto had much better aim and landed just next to Thalia, using his momentum to bring her to the deck with him.**

**"Naruto you jackass, what...was...that...for?" Thalia's fury ebbed away to sheer disbelief as she found herself face-to-chest with the drenched, clinging shirt of the older demigod. **

"Ooh, Mommy like."

"Oh by Order Aphrodite, show at least some dignity," Artemis scolded her.

**Naruto chuckled and pushed himself to his feet.**

**"That was for not telling us Zoë-chan could fix the boat's controls," Naruto said as he offered Thalia his hand. She took it and got back to her feet, still staring at him. **

"She's trying to burn it into her mind," Annabeth whispered with a smirk.

Thalia flushed before whining to the blonde, "Shut up Annie, seriously."

**The blond, noticing her still hormone induced staring state, grinned and leaned forward. With a whisper, Naruto asked, "See something you like, Thalia****_-chan_****?"**

**She slowly started to nod before snapping out of her daze and growling at the teen, "Pervert."**

"Well you did nod," Jason pointed out and got a punch to the shoulder. It was worth it.

**"Maa, but I'm ****_your_**** pervert, Tha-lia-****_chan_****," Naruto said, punctuating her name before stealing another kiss. **

"Aww," Aphrodite cooed

"Lucky you Thalia, your own pervert," Piper congratulated.

"I may have the Goddess of Maidens as my Patron, but that doesn't mean I am against hitting girls."

"Shutting up now."

**He slipped away before her mind caught up with what just happened and looked down at the sitting up Percy with an arched brow, "I told you to lean forward before the water would shoot up. See what happens when you go too high, Icarus?"**

"Ouch, painful example," Nico said with a wince that Percy shared.

**"Ugh...Just wake me when we get there," Percy mumbled as his eyes drifted shut and his head leaned back against the boat's cabin, the action taking a lot out of him. Naruto shook his head in amusement, patting the teen on the head as he walked past. As far as he was concerned, Percy earned his rest. Sure, he should be able to swim for longer while pushing a boat, but Naruto will remedy that with some training.**

"Joy," Percy deadpanned.

**"Do you enjoy risking your life, Uzumaki?" Phoebe asked him as he strode towards the bow. Naruto gave her a knowing smirk.**

**"I could ask the same of you, Phoebe," Naruto said before gesturing for her to follow him. Naruto led the girl to the bow and leaned against the raining, facing away from the ocean. He took a deep breath and fought down the sickness that was soon to emerge.**

**"What do you want?" Phoebe asked with her arms crossed. Naruto looked up at the slightly taller girl with a grin.**

**"I just wanted to thank you," he started, making her blink in surprise, "For backing me up against those Root. Although you shouldn't have interfered, I could've handled it."**

"He was going so well until he ruined it," said a disappointed Artemis as she shook her head.

**"Tch, as I would expect from a man," Phoebe scoffed, "Your pride ruins any heartfelt apology you would bring forward. That warrior would've killed you with his magic had I not interfered."**

"Zing, back to Naruto," Hazel announced with a grin.

**"It's jutsu, but whatever. In case you haven't noticed, I heal faster than the average demigod," Naruto pointed out with a frown, "And there were civilians that aren't ready to see what my homeland can bring forward. This world may have guns and fancy machinery, but we have abilities that make the latest technology look like a joke."**

"Challenge accepted," Leo said with his arms crossed.

**"Your point?" Phoebe asked.**

**Naruto groaned, "If any of those videos get tagged by the wrong ****_human_**** officials, my homeland would be brought into a world that isn't ready for them."**

"This is true," Athena said with a nod, "The mortals today are far too eager to advance in any way they can."

"I say they should meet," Ares said with a grin.

**Phoebe hummed before looking forward, "Well, there's not much we can do now aside from our quest."**

**"Yeah, tell me about it," Naruto mumbled before groaning and holding his stomach, "Ugh...Give me a minute."**

**He turned around and bent over the railing, releasing his stomach's contents into the ocean once again. He gave a silent apology to Percy's dad for pollution before he repeated the process, this time silently cursing the God for making waves. **

"Well, there has to be a reason," Poseidon mumbled.

**Before it could become dry heaving, a hand was placed on his shoulder and turned him around to face the Hunter that helped him. Phoebe suddenly shoved something into his mouth.**

**"Eat it," she insisted, and upon doing so, the Hunter then offered him a small flask, "Drink."**

**"Ugh, Gods, what was that?" coughed Naruto after eating the incredibly dry leaf. He took the flask and drank with vigor before the taste got to him. Handing the flask back to the taller girl, Naruto asked through his coughs, "What the Hell are you giving me?"**

**"A root that soothes the nerves and some ginger tea," Phoebe replied before catching Naruto as he stumbled, "Easy, you're going to be a bit out of it with the first dose."**

**"You're telling me," Naruto mumbled before coughing, "Mn, damn if that stuff doesn't taste like shit, though."**

**"An unfortunate side effect," Phoebe admitted as she helped the blond steady himself, "Are you alright?"**

**"I'm...speechless," He replied, followed by a light chuckle, "And here I thought that I tried everything. Let it be known that just because my dad's the God of Medicine, I know everything about plants. Where did you learn that?"**

"Where else?" Apollo asked with a pout, "From a hogging sister."

The Goddess of the Hunt crossed her arms, "You should've paid more attention when we were younger to the process and not just the end result."

**"Lady Artemis teaches some of us how to make use of the plants around us," Phoebe said with a small frown, "I would've thought Apollo would have her teach you the same."**

"Traditions cannot be sold," Artemis reaffirmed with a look to her brother.

**"I needed help with my tracking and hunting. Auntie Arte was more available than my Dad. Not to mention I couldn't go to the Camp considering my duties," Naruto informed her with a small frown of his own, "What do you mean 'Apollo would have her teach me'?"**

"Ah, the big question since the beginning of the book!" Apollo grinned, but was panicking on the inside a bit.

**"We assumed that Apollo was blackmailing our lady into helping you...considering you're...a boy," Phoebe said, forcing her malice at the gender to stay hidden.**

"Not that stupid!"

"Some could beg to differ."

"Whose side are you on?"

**Naruto clapped his head onto his face before giving her a stern look, "Dad didn't ****_blackmail_**** his own sister. He called in a favor. **

"Oh thank us," Apollo said with sagged shoulders of relief.

**Why do you think he was able to stop to give us all a ride back to Camp after we found Nico and Bianca? He owes Auntie Arte for teaching me some of her exclusive tricks of the trade. Why do you think I could smell the Boar coming?"**

"Pan blessing," Hermes deadpanned.

**"I...We never thought of that," sheepishly replied the Hunter. Naruto just gave her a grin and patted her on the shoulder, ignoring the way she tensed when he touched her.**

**"It's your nature to be wary of men," Naruto said before he started to walk away, "You ever need anything, Phoebe, just give me a call. That's what family's for."**

The women cooed at that with smiles on their faces. The men just grumbled about how he was such an ass kisser.

**Phoebe just stared at the blond as he started to walk to the aft once more, only to get punched in the arm by an embarrassed and infuriated daughter of a certain thunder god. **

"Yep, she still loves him," Piper claimed with a smirk.

**The Hunter crossed her arms and clenched her jaw, her thoughts running wild. Unbeknownst to Phoebe or Naruto, when the Guardian patted the Hunter's shoulder, there was a small flare in his chakra and the slowly setting moon slightly gained a brighter hue.**

"The plot thickens," Apollo said with a grin.

**"There it is," Naruto said nearly an hour later from his place at the bow of the boat. He was looking at an overly misty mountain that seemed to glisten thanks to his father's chariot, save for the top of the mountain. "The new and slowly improving Mt. Othrys, home to the big baddies themselves: The Titans."**

"Bum bum bum~!" Leo sang.

"It was not fun, Leo," Jason said with a frown, that was one battle he did not want to repeat.

"Sorry man."

**"I can't believe that used to be Mount Tamalpais," Phoebe murmured as she looked at the ominous silhouette hidden by darkening clouds.**

"Well, it had to go somewhere," Demeter said mournfully.

**"You think my Dad's causing that?" Thalia whispered. Naruto shook his head with narrowed eyes.**

**"No fucking way," Naruto answered, "Your Dad has more thunder, seeing as he likes to conserve his lightning.**

Zeus nodded to this.

**That's a fucking ****_lot_**** of lightning. If anything, we've found where the Sky tries to reach the Earth. Our ancestor Ouranos is throwing a hissy fit...whether it's because he's horny or for another reason, we'll soon find out."**

"I bet it's the former," Artemis said with a smirk.

"You always bet it's the former," Apollo retorted with his eyes rolling.

"Alright, who wants to read next?" Jason asked before looking at the brief amount of pages left, "I think we're almost at the end."

**0**

Frank was scaling the lands of Virginia next as he continued with his journey west.

He was traveling through the woods to avoid mortals so if monsters were following him, he could corner them in a more of an advantage to set the battle field in his favor.

He was a wolf at the moment, letting the animal instincts take over as he ran through the trees.

Nature at its finest, the freedom it gave just felt so liberating.

He then came to a pause…why, why was there a doughnut shop in the middle of the woods?

He was kinda hungry too.

**0**

**Done & done!**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Reading Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**XXII**

"I guess I'll do it," Hazel sighed out since there was a massive lack of hands rising eagerly. She took the book from Jason with a thankful smile before the daughter of Pluto cleared her throat and began to read.

**Standing on the beach where they 'parked their boat', Naruto tightened his bowstring and slung the ranged weapon over his shoulder before calling out his shield. He had opted to seal his jacket away for a chance to get a surprise attack in, if he timed it right that is. He looked at Percy, who was holding his blade Riptide at the ready, and then to Thalia, who was cleaning her shield Aegis while her spear was impaled into the ground beside her. He fought down the instinctual urge to flee at the aura Aegis produced easily and looked at the two Hunters. Phoebe was doing an arrow count while Zoë narrowed her eyes at the path ahead of them.**

"Battle prep," Ares grunted, looking at the group critically. His wise sister doing the same as this was a major moment for all of them, even to those listening.

Percy and Thalia shuffled a bit in their seats in nervousness as they listened and viewed the picture.

**"The passageway is open, and should remain as such until we make our leave," commented the lieutenant of Artemis' Hunters. She turned and faced Naruto, "We must move now."**

**Naruto nodded and looked at the other three before simply saying, "Let's go."**

**They strode strong and swiftly up the pathway to the gardens, their final destination just beyond. As they came into the gardens, the dawn's light illuminated the area, allowing them to appreciate the beauty of the gardens.**

Hera smiled at seeing her garden, but sighed with a frown as she remembered how that muscle headed pig stole from its virgin branches, staining its beauty.

**Zoë gained a wistful look on her face as she entered a land that she once referred to as home. Granted it was millennia ago, but it was her home once nonetheless.**

Artemis prayed for Zoë to remain strong and focused. She did not wish to see her perish against the coming foe.

**A callused hand landed on her shoulder, earning narrowed eyes from the Hunter Lieutenant. Naruto gave her a small smile before removing his hand and resuming his walk through the gardens. Zoë's gaze softened before her scowl returned and her gaze became determined. **

"Heh, he can really rally the troops, huh?" Leo asked, getting an agreeing nod from Jason.

"He does have a charisma around him," the Roman Thunder God's son answered.

**The group was stopped as four girls that looked remarkably similar to Zoë stepped in front of them.**

Thalia gave a hiss of annoyance at seeing those bitches again, wondering how Naruto was going to deal with them.

**"Thou art no longer welcome here," the lead lookalike said with a sneer. Naruto rolled his eyes while Percy, Thalia and Phoebe stiffened.**

**Zoë scowled, "I come for mine own reasons. Move thyself ****_Hesperides_****, or I shalt move you."**

"Oh ho, Hunter girl's got her mojo in play," Hermes smirked openly.

Artemis nodded, "She always had that spark to be different from her sisters."

**"Thine threats are merely words," the apparent leader said once more, "Thou hast no power here."**

**In a blink of an eye, Naruto drew an arrow and pressed the head against the nymph's cheek, startling the four sisters and his group. **

"She may not, but he does," Percy grinned, serves them right he though as he and Thalia fist bumped.

**With annoyance in his voice, Naruto spoke, "We don't have time for your games. Let us pass willingly, or we will make you let us pass. Move or else."**

"Someone's trigger happy," Piper stated.

"Who wouldn't be with them in your sights?" Thalia scoffed as she rolled her eyes, "They have a bigger pole up them then Zoë did."

"Thalia..."

"What? It's true," the daughter of the sky said to her matron.

**"Thine choice of company hasn't improved," noted the speaking Hesperide before the pressure against her cheek increased.**

"Are they really this annoying?" Hazel asked with a frown.

"Worse," Percy assured with a groan.

**"I beg to differ," Naruto retorted with a scowl before his eyes narrowed, "Never took you to go against the Gods."**

**"We would never," the Hesperide nearly snarled.**

Artemis scoffed with a sneer. Even Hera shook her head; she may have to have a talk with them since she had not been told about this during Artemis' return to Olympus.

**"As I said, I never took you as such," the blond said, "But you really are in our way...stopping us from rescuing a Goddess."**

"And now they're stuck," Annabeth spoke with a stern gaze to the screen. Naruto had basically trapped them with words alone.

**The Hesperides behind the speaker shared a very brief glance that Percy nearly missed had his adrenaline not been skyrocketing. Another Hesperide stepped towards Naruto, causing Thalia to bring her spear up and stop the nymph's advance. The Hesperide glanced at the daughter of Zeus, whose electric blue eyes sparked lightly as they narrowed, before returning her attention to the one with an arrow against her sister.**

**"We only protect our garden," the new brave Hesperide said, "No need for violence."**

"Bull," Ares grinned, "Violence is always needed."

Athena rolled her eyes and snarked, "Get a new one already."

**"Not only do you try to stop us but you lie as well..." Naruto mumbled before looking at Zoë, "These nymphs would make great shinobi."**

"Heh, child of the Truths God at its finest," Apollo said as he grinned.

"They could make great liars, but I doubt staying in the Garden for so long would give them any skills to survive a fight," Thalia joked, getting a nod from Artemis in agreement.

**The girl huffed and glared at him while the blond continued, "Nevertheless...You're in our way. Move or be moved. Simple as that."**

**"Who art thou to speak?" The Hesperide who Naruto held at arrow asked.**

"And here comes the revelation of just _who_ they are messing with," Nico smiled at the scene.

**"I'm just a demigod from the Hidden Lands," he returned with a small grin. The Hesperides stiffened at the claim. Naruto's eyes gleamed slightly; glad they were aware of the rarity of his brand of demigods. Not many could harness the energy that made some of the Titans who they were.**

"Hm, so many have heard of his brand of demigod. But still, using the power of the titans, it is reasonable why they should be cautious," Athena analyzed.

"It just makes my kid all the cooler," Apollo said cheekily.

**The Hesperides shared another look while the first speaker gave the blond a weary glance. The second speaker took another step towards him, prompting Thalia to dig the tip of her spear into the older girl's cheek. Black eyes looked to the raven-haired demigoddess.**

**"Please give me an excuse to stab you," Thalia said, her eyes still sparking with electricity. **

"Just do it anyway!" Thalia called out, she never got to do it the last time.

**Percy tightened his grip around Riptide's handle and Phoebe brought her own bow up while Zoë's fingers brushed over her sheathed daggers.**

**The Hesperides wisely stepped back, knowing that this group wouldn't be swayed by their words. Three of the four stepped back before disappearing into the mists, the final one staying in place before smirking at the blond.**

**"Thou shalt not reach the mountain," she taunted, "Not one has yet to get past Ladon."**

"Wow, having your pet cover for your lack of ability other then smooth talking, which failed, so pathetic," Piper mocked.

"Well, not everyone can smooth talk and fight like us honey," her mom stated with a grin.

**"Keep talking, I can't wait to see the look on your face when I prove you wrong," Naruto said with a grin, "I live to disappoint."**

"Zing!"

"Oh act your age, you're ruining the story," Artemis huffed to her brother.

**The Hesperide scowled at him before she followed her sisters and backed away into the mists. Naruto lowered his bow after a tense second and mocked her under his breath. He then looked at Zoë with an arched brow.**

**"How in the Hell did you survive them before joining the Hunt?" he asked incredulously.**

The Half-Bloods snickered at the question as Artemis smiled.

**Zoë smirked at him, taking note of the twinkling in his eyes as he asked it, but kept walking rather than verbally answer him. The group quickly followed after her, taking in their surroundings with a mixture of awe and caution.**

**At the back of the group, Percy leaned over to Thalia and whispered to her, "Now we know where she got her charming personality."**

Percy stifled a laugh as Thalia playful pushed him with a smile.

**The daughter of Zeus had to glare at him while trying to hold back laughter. **

The son of the sea smirked at his cousin as they gleamed at the screen with mirth.

**Their bodies tensed as one when an echoing roar came from somewhere nearby, effectively killing the humor.**

"Darn, I liked the humor," Leo pouted

Hazel rolled her eyes, "Come on Leo, this is clearly not a humorous moment."

"…It was five seconds ago."

**Zoë audibly gulped, for once allowing her nervousness to be seen her face. Naruto and Phoebe both knocked arrows onto their bows in preparation.**

**As they neared the Mountain of Despair, another roar echoed nearby. Naruto stopped walking, causing the rest of the group to stop as well. He slowly drew back the bowstring and made his way to a fallen pillar that looked as though it belonged on Olympus or on a ruin in Greece. He crouched behind the construct, peering over it and paling at what he saw.**

"Who wouldn't?" Percy murmured, rubbing his hands together, remembering that whopper of a monster.

"I was lucky to be able to fly over it," Jason spoke, as the Legion had to go through the dragon or stall it for others to make it to the top during the Second Titan War.

**"Gods above," he silently exclaimed as his eyes widened before looking back at the still halted group and motioning for them to join him. Once Percy, who was at the end of the line, had joined them, Naruto gestured to what lay beyond their sanctuary.**

**Percy couldn't believe what he saw, a monster that would rival the Hydra in its amount of heads, though they varied in size. It was large, larger than the Nemean Lion even! Dark green scales covered the monster's powerful build. Two dark spike-like protrusions jutted out from the shoulders and the back of the legs of the dragon, the same color and make of the claws on its feet; on its chest, just below the primary neck, was a golden plate with a chain attached to it. The chain's purpose was unknown to the boy, but he was most concerned with the heads; all of them had sharp, gleaming teeth dripping with saliva; plated scales protect its heads and necks and every head had two yellow piercing eyes similar to that of a serpent. How did he know that last tidbit?**

"My dream of muscle head I guess," Percy thought out loud as he rubbed his chin.

Leo turned to his friend and asked, "You seriously had to fight that thing?"

"Like I said, I flew over it. Some of the Legion weren't so lucky," Jason said as his head shook sadly, briefly remembering those who fell.

**"Get down, you idiot!" Thalia hissed as she pulled her raven-haired cousin back from his staring contest with the largest head of the reptilian monster.**

"Really Percy? Did the Jungle Book not teach you anything? No staring into a serpent's eyes, bad mojo," Thalia scolded teasing.

Percy just stuck his tongue out at her.

**"So who else saw what I saw?" Naruto asked as he ran his thumb along the shaft of the arrow he had out, causing the arrowhead to turn from a simple cone into a jagged and sharp tip.**

"I think he's going to need something bigger," Nico pointed out flatly.

"Way bigger," Leo added with an impish grin.

**Phoebe was pulling her own bowstring back and Zoë was biting her lip in worry before she spoke, "The entrance to the mountain...lies just beyond Ladon. I was hoping he would have been asleep."**

"She woke it up the last time," Percy said with a shake of his head.

"I know, but this thing is in attack mode now," Thalia groaned a little.

"Well, Naruto's done well so far, maybe he has a plan?" Annabeth supplied as she thought of her our plan against the many-headed dragon.

**"You know that thing?" Percy asked with surprise in his eyes. Naruto looked at the Lieutenant of the Hunters, silently urging her to continue.**

**"Ladon was...a friend," Zoë softly admitted, "Before ****_he_**** came, I would often play with Ladon like a child would their dog."**

"She did not just call that thing a puppy," Leo muttered in shock.

"I think she did," Piper whispered to him in disbelief.

"Leave it to the little prude to have such a tacky pet," Aphrodite said with an eye roll.

**Naruto, despite the seriousness of the situation, couldn't hold back his snort as he imagined the sight of the (nearly) always scowling face of Zoë's smiling as she gave the giant many headed dragon a belly rub or played fetch with it. He then avoided making eye contact with said girl lest he go back to that image.**

"Continue please, this just got weird, too weird," Thalia said looking at the image. Yeah, Zoë's stern image kind of died a bit after seeing that. Artemis smiled at the picture with a soft laugh.

"Okay, okay, don't rush me." Hazel mumbled.

**Clearing his throat in an effort to get control of himself, Naruto then asked, "So how do we get past him?"**

**"I could distract him, then thou wouldst have free reign to go through the entrance," Zoë suggested, "I'd join you afterwards."**

"Please no," Artemis urged quietly with a nervous look adoring her face.

**"If this was your show, that's probably what we'd do, but you're thinking like that lizard still likes you," chimed in the blond guardian, **

Artemis let out a small sigh of relief, the situation was far from over, but this did improve the odds in Zoe's favor to live.

**"Time's passed. You look like the Hesperide, you sound like the Hesperide, but I got bad news for ya, Nightshade..."**

**He leaned into her face with a frown, "You don't ****_smell_**** like a Hesperide."**

"So he knows what she smells like? Does he know that out of all the people he knows?" the jewel user questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe he just likes the way she smells," Leo jested

"Shut it, elf boy," Thalia said with a frown.

"Now are you mad at me for being right or just at the question?" the Pyrokinetic asked with a smirk and chuckle. Sparks were his only warning and he stopped laughing.

**"It'd still buy us enough time," Zoë started only for Naruto to lean back and bark out a laugh, only for Phoebe to slam her hand over his mouth. A head of the fierce Ladon swiveled in their direction, eyes narrowing. **

"Apollo's big mouth strikes again, only though his kid," Hermes joked.

"Hey!" cried out an indignant Apollo.

**There was an audible shifting of stone as Ladon stood.**

**Pushing Phoebe's hand off of his mouth, Naruto said, "So much for making a plan. Then again, I do so love planning on the fly."**

"A powerful skill, but long term planning gets far more done," Athena stated.

Suddenly that screen gave static as a video played.

Naruto vs Ladon, was the title that came up.

"Oh yeah," Ares grinned and summoned some popcorn as it started.

**"What dost thou-?" Zoë's question would remained unanswered as the blond rolled forward from his place against the fallen pillar, stood up and took aim with his arrow and a grin on his face.**

"All Apollo," Said the siblings of the God with deadpans.

"He does it well," The father argued weakly with a nervous laugh.

**"Hey La-don~!" Naruto sang, earning all of the heads' attentions, "Duck!"**

**The dragon with a hundred heads instinctively did so as he feigned releasing his arrow. **

The Gods burst into laughter at the ploy, though those more reserved smiled. It was good idea and it seemed the dragon was well trained.

"He really did that!" Thalia chuckled and slapped her knee a bit.

Percy shook his head, this guy was so weird, but it worked.

**One head rose to check behind it for any sort of attack. Infuriated at being made a fool, they rose once more with a roar, making Naruto's grin turn almost vulpine.**

"He really does look like a fox," Piper said, seeing it really for the first time. Sure the whiskers were cute, but the grin just screamed fox instead of something else with whiskers.

**"Made you look," he said before releasing his arrow at the second smallest head, coincidentally also the head that looked, **

"Oh the cruelty," Hermes laughed with a grin.

**making the heads collectively release a roar of pain and allowing Naruto to run back towards the fallen pillar, press his foot on it and jump. Over the heads he flew, flipping mid-air, landing roughly with his feet on Ladon's back. Another arrow was notched, pulled back and released, piercing the scales between the two mighty shoulders of the defender of the golden apples. **

"Talk about nimble," Jason smirked as he watched what the blond planned to do while moving with great agility.

**Firmly in Naruto's grasp was the fletching, connected to the shaft by the small cable that was hidden within. The blond really did love his uncles; they gave him the neatest toys. All prototypes, of course, but of Naruto's own mind, or rather his use of others' imaginations. **

The Smith and Messenger God smirked at one another at that one.

**The second he discovered the comic book portion of that library back in Washington, D.C., his father's collection of every issue of every hero, he was struck with ideas: Seals, jutsu, weapons. You name it, and he probably thought it up. It was him that brought these ideas to Hephaestus, who then went to a wall and slammed his own bald forehead into it multiple times for overlooking the imaginative ideas that came from the blond.**

Ares snickered at his brother while the God of Fire glared at the scarred battle junkie.

**All for the sake of ensuring no more of his family died before having a full life.**

The demigods nodded to that, liking it already. The Gods gave nods of their own or eyes with approval in them.

**Naruto wrapped the cable twice around his arm while his other hand collapsed the bow. The Arcadia shield appeared without a word uttered and vanished once his sword was drawn. To the two Hunters, who had lived long enough to see this sort of thing before, they were impressed because no demigod to date since 1945 has had enough courage/stupidity to jump a monster. **

"It's the latter, I'm sure," Artemis joked with a smile to her brother.

Apollo waved his hand, "Nah, that is so the former Arte, you'd have to be blind not to see it."

"What do you think Thalia?" Aphrodite smirked with amusement.

Thalia blinked at being put on the spot and replied unsurely, "Um, both?"

"I can go with that," Hermes said as he shrugged, getting some other nods of agreement.

**The two demigods, on the other hands, were amazed.**

**Well, Percy was the only one wholly amazed by the spectacle. Thalia was amazed, angry, jealous, and just a tad bit aroused. **

"She admits it! Yes!" Aphrodite cheered as if she won some immortal lottery.

Thalia's face was priceless from how red it was, like she was on fire.

"Huh?!" she squeaked; yes, Thalia Grace, the mighty Hunter, squeaked! Percy's grin was face splitting.

**Amazed, like Percy, because she had never seen anything like that before. **

"That can be agreed," Hazel said with an amazed nod.

**Angry because he totally just ran off and did something stupid, again. **

"I know the feeling," Annabeth deadpanned at a sheepish Percy.

**Jealous because she had never seen anyone move with such agility, and didn't think she could accomplish that.**

"With some training we actually can," Jason pointed out.

**Aroused because...let's face it, her father had a thing for power, and so does she.**

"Of course she gets that from you," Hera rolled her eyes with a huff.

**And Naruto was all about the power at the moment.**

"Oh Gods, this is it, isn't it? The end of my life?" The Hunter bemoaned tragic and dramatically.

**"Nobody! Jump! Out! And! Help!" Naruto shouted as he deflected the heads currently trying to sink their teeth into him with his blade.**

"En garde!" Piper cheered.

**That seemed to snap the others out of their gaze and get them to jump out. Thalia and Percy prepared their weapons only to be stopped by Phoebe and Zoë.**

**"Go to the entrance, we'll join you shortly. He's giving the beast a distraction," Phoebe explained, somehow understanding the plan before them. Thalia nearly saw red and jammed a finger in Phoebe's face.**

**"I'm ****_not_**** leaving him behind ****_again_****!" she snarled, electricity crackling around her eyes and clouds forming above her head.**

"Aww, so sweet," Aphrodite gushed with her hands on her cheeks at the lovely declaration.

**Phoebe, seeing that this was a lost cause, groaned and shoved Percy in the direction of the entrance. **

The Goddess of Love huffed and muttered, "It's never a lost cause."

**Zoë and Thalia exchanged a glare before running from behind cover at the dragon. Ladon hesitated for a moment when he saw Zoë, a few heads pausing and looking at her in interest. This allowed both Thalia and Naruto time to cut and shock the mighty dragon. **

**Zoë's apologetic eyes looked into a pair of Ladon's before she raised her bow and took aim, taking out the head that she looked at. As the head flew back, Zoë felt a tear fall down her cheek.**

Artemis gave a sad frown for her long time companion. This was without a doubt her most trying event in her long life.

**Naruto sliced another head off and pulled his arm back throwing it forward and driving his blade through the primary neck base. The largest head roared in agony while a smaller head spun around and bit into the blond's shoulder. **

"No," Apollo said as he paled in fear.

"Shit, not good," Percy stated in shock.

Thalia's eyes widened; fear for her other's love interest filling her.

**Naruto released his own pain-filled cry, pulling his blade out and decapitating the head that had latched onto him. He almost fell off his perch due to the poison that started to flood his veins. He felt like he was melting from the inside out.**

**"Ladon's fangs are filled with poison, Uzumaki!" Zoë called out after she rolled under a swipe from the dragon's claw and released another arrow.**

"Kinda obvious," Nico deadpanned, worried for his other's guardian.

**"Yeah, I figured that out!" Naruto shouted back, annoyed at that delayed bit of info. **

"Way to drop the ball Zoë," The Hunter groaned while palming her face.

**A friend's stories aside, what he ****_really_**** liked was getting good and thorough information before he did something stupid. Case in point: the Wave Mission. Where he thought he was going to simply be guarding a bridge builder from bandits, he wound up in the midst of overthrowing a greedy businessman that was driving a village into the ground through poverty.**

"Just another day at the office," Leo smirked with a laugh.

**Then again, he was a Hero: they tend to get the short end of the stick when it comes to quests.**

"Here, here!" Percy cried out as every other demigod shouted out in agreement.

**He was just lucky that Kyu was flooding his body with the demonic energy that equally burned, but purged the poison threatening to kill him.**

"Nice, demon power for the win!" The God of Medicine cheered and sighed in relief.

"Demonic Vitakinesis, there's something new," The Wisdom Goddess said, it was just a strange situation all together with the main focus of the story.

**"Whiskers would you hurry up?! Let's go!" Thalia barked as she used her shield to deflect a smaller head flying at her and then jabbed her sparking spear into its neck. The body of Ladon shivered slightly before the neck broke off. Naruto saw this and inspiration struck him. He was no son of Athena, but he ****_was_**** the son of the Yondaime Hokage, a man whose battle plans were ****_so_**** crazy and ****_so_**** unorthodox that they ****fucking**** worked every damn time.**

Athena turned to Apollo, a challenging glint in her eyes.

"No, no to whatever you are planning she-devil!" Apollo shouted and made a cross with his fingers, "Leave me be!"

**"Thalia!" Naruto shouted as he stabbed his blade into the dragon's shoulder, earning another roar, "Throw me your spear!"**

**"What?" Thalia asked incredulously as she stabbed another head. Naruto growled as he dodged another attempted bite.**

**"We don't have time to argue!" he exclaimed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the vial of Manticore venom, "Throw me the damn spear!"**

"See, excellent to lace with a spear," Artemis said with a nod.

"You said arrow," Thalia pointed out with a grin.

"No, it was the first five letter word," The Goddess argued childishly with her lieutenant.

**Thalia grit her teeth as she bashed an approaching head away from her with Aegis. She spun her spear around in her hands before throwing it spearhead first at the blond playing cowboy with the dragon. **

"He's wanted, wanted~ Dead or Alive~!" Apollo sang out with a laugh. At the odd looks he got, he shrugged, "It had to be done."

"No, it didn't," disagreed most of the Olympians.

**Naruto caught the weapon with ease, pouring the Manticore venom over the spearhead and into the open wounds on the dragon's back. The heads of Ladon released several uneasy groans, its own poison mixing with that of the Manticore was not good or healthy. **

"Nausea?" Leo asked with a smirk.

Percy grinned, "Nah, heartburn."

Nico snorted, "Please, indigestion."

"Upset stomach?" Jason asked.

"Diarrhea~!" they sang out and laughed with snickers.

"Boys," the girls said as they rolled their eyes.

**Naruto chucked the now empty vial behind him before gripping Thalia's spear with both hands. Lifting his arms up, Naruto said, "Sorry Nightshade, but we're gonna have to ****_put him down_****!"**

"Oh, once again, PETA is going to be on his ass, big time," Leo stated with an elfish grin.

**As he finished with his distasteful bout of dark humor, he drove Thalia's spear through the back of Ladon's heavily scaled body, moving his hands further up the spear's shaft when he felt some resistance. Ladon's heads were all roaring in anger, agony and dismay; a sound that brought even more tears to Zoë's eyes. **

Artemis frowned for the agony her longtime friend was put through.

**Naruto gave his own roar of determination before the spear broke through to the other side, bringing a large silver organ along with it.**

**The remaining heads of Ladon reared up and roared as one before the body fell forward, dissolving into golden dust as it did so. Naruto released a cry of surprise as he, his blade and Thalia's spear all fell to the ground. **

The demigods winced, a rodeo and then a high drop? Ouch.

**The cable wrapped around his arm dissolved along with the arrow once attached to it. Groaning, Naruto sat up and looked for what Ladon left behind, finding nothing around him. Sighing, he lifted Thalia's spear to return it when he found the reward.**

"This should be good, haven't seen that Spoil of War yet," Ares grunted in interest. Along with Athena and Artemis, strictly from an intellectual and hunting purpose.

**Ladon's heart, once a surprising silver, was now hardened and smaller, almost a locket. Picking the jewelry from the tip, Naruto popped the locket open and a smile crossed his face. He laughed looking up at the sky and crying out, "I knew it! I just fucking knew it! That's fifty thousand drachmas you owe me!"**

"Okay, who made a bet?" Hermes asked with a grin, this should be good.

**Zoë and Thalia wondered what was so funny, waiting for the happy blond teenager to calm down enough before asking what he was talking about. Naruto said nothing, the smile on his face was making him almost glow. It nearly made Zoë blush with how natural the smile appeared on his face, **

"Yes," Aphrodite said in triumph.

**the key word being ****_nearly_****. **

"Darn it," The Lady of Doves pouted.

**Thalia, on the other hand, had no qualms about doing so.**

"Yes again!"

"Leave me alone!" Thalia cried out.

"Sorry dear, but this is too good," the woman cooed with a coy smile.

"Lady Artemis!"

**The Guardian handed Thalia her spear back, surprising her with a kiss that left her in a daze. **

Thalia caved into her jacket to escape the knowing looks sent her way.

**He then closed the locket in his hand and tossed it to Zoë, who almost didn't catch it from the surprise toss. She started to argue that he had rightfully earned the treasure made of solid silver, when he cut her off with a simple sentence.**

**"That treasure was made for you, Zoë-chan," Naruto said with a grin as he made his way to the entrance to the Mountain of Despair. Curious, the Lieutenant of the Hunters looked down at the locket in her hands, popping it open and gasping at the image within. Her own smiling face, albeit ****_many_**** years younger, looked back up with her while she hugged a small head of Ladon's. Against her will, the floodgates opened and she clutched the locket to her chest, silently crying as she remembered her friend and playmate she left behind.**

"Now that was beautiful," Artemis smiled fondly.

Many of the women nodded with her at the heartwarming scene.

**On Olympus, things were not as sappy for one God of Tricksters. Hermes had his head in his hands, trying to hide his shame as Ares and Apollo laughed at him. **

Hermes grin fell as he paled.

"Seems trickster boy lost," Ares chortled deeply.

"Ah, poor him," Apollo pouted jokingly to his younger brother.

"All that money," The Messenger God said with a dropping jaw, feeling nothing but pity for his other.

**The three were discussing what would happen if Artemis wasn't found (thought Apollo argued hotly that she ****_would_**** be found), and with war being at the top of the list, Ares had to be there. He may be a jerk most of the time, but he was their brother and did have a single percentage of his heart set aside for that reason.**

Ares turned away, not wanting anyone to know that tidbit.

**"Man, I can't believe ****_you_**** of all people lost a bet," Ares said through his laughter. Apollo was still trying to catch his breath, otherwise he would have agreed.**

**Hermes groaned and glared at his elder brother, "Ah, shut it Ares."**

**"No, no you're not getting off that easy, half-pint!" Ares said with a grin, calling the shorter and younger god by his usual nickname, "Everyone laughed at me when you told them what Sundance's Brat did, turnabout is fair play."**

"Bam bitch!" Ares grinned with a cheer, "Payback!"

**"He's got a point," Apollo agreed after elbowing the tallest of them for the way he addressed his son. Only ****_he_**** could call Naruto a brat, and even then it was only done so jokingly.**

**Hermes sent a look of betrayal to the Sun God. He then sighed and rubbed his forehead before speaking at speeds no mortal or god could understand. Damn, he loved being able to do that.**

"I hate when you do that," Zeus grumped.

**"Ah-ah-ah," Apollo chided, catching onto the plan his younger brother had hatched, "No Quicksilvers for you, Trickster God."**

"X-Men," Leo stated and clicked a counter he had with him for the all references.

**Growling Hermes then spoke coherently, but still far too fast for a mortal to understand, "I bet that monsters didn't have hearts."**

Hermes groaned, it was a good theory, but he never wanted to admit it in case he was wrong!

**"...Wow, seriously?" Apollo asked after blinking while Ares, who knew this to be true from the way he often killed his enemies, laughed and walked away. The God of War just ****_had_**** to share this with the rest of Olympus. A Thief-God losing a ****_bet_****? Too good to be true.**

Oh, they heard, and they laughed. Hard.

"Oh yuck it up! Jerks." The God of Travelers frowned and leaned back into his throne.

**"Well, I just figured since they're all just a bunch of animals..." Hermes trailed off when his snakes spoke up.**

**"****_I told you not to make that bet, but did you listen? No. You never listen to us,_****" Martha groaned.**

**"****_What'd you expect? _****_We're_****_ just a couple of animals. _****_We_****_ don't have hearts,_****" George chimed in, sounding a tad bitter, before he laughed in the Gods' heads, **

"Ouch, even the snakes are out to get you," Dionysus said with a smirk.

**"****_Ah, but that kid sure showed you! Remind me to ask him for a mouse instead of a rat next time we see him._****"**

**"****_Glutton,_****" Martha spat in disgust, making her fellow snake chuckle guiltily. Hermes rolled his eyes before pulling out that piece of paper his nephew had made for him, wrapping it around his phone before shoving the device in his pocket.**

"I need whatever I just did," Hermes said in a pleading tone. Nearly hysteric, he demanded, "What did boy wonder give me?!"

"Most likely some kind of seal. Now quiet down Hermes," Athena told him dismissively.

**"George has a point, Herm," Apollo added, "Everything has a heart. You should know better than that."**

**"Yeah, I know, but...Dammit I still have to pay up, don't I?" Hermes groaned. Apollo grinned, his smile nearly matching the one of his currently questing son.**

**"Yep!"**

"Well...So who killed Ladon with you guys?" Hazel asked as she closed the book. Percy and Thalia sheepishly rubbed the back of their necks or looked away, depending on the person.

Leo smirked, "You turned around and ran, didn't you?"

"I don't blame them," Jason said with a frown.

"Well seeing as they're entering the mountain, that means Lady Artemis is next," Thalia pointed out, trying to change the subject.

"Since Arty is a stick in the mud, I guess I'll have to rea-!" "I will read," Artemis sternly interrupted her twin with a glare.

**0**

Frank was tired after his long and deadly fight with that Hydra.

"How in the world did a monster come out of a doughnut shop, I mean, seriously.

Seriously!

He was now in Maryland, taking a peaceful walk down the Annapolis City Dock; he was a Legacy of Poseidon after all. The sea air just brought him a sense of calm and peace.

He inhaled, and then exhaled.

Peace.

Until an arrow zipped past him.

He whirled around as people fled the scene and he came face to face with…another Gerbil?

The gerbil in questioned as a luscious black coat and a mustache…gerbil's can have mustaches?

"Hello." The gerbil said in a Spanish accent, "My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father." Igino said as his troops of minions flanked him by the hundreds.

"Prepare to die." He proclaimed loudly.

"…Fuck."

**0**

**Done & done!**

**No Omake for those who have read the original chapter, Bones said I didn't have to do it. Sorry.**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Reading Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**XXIII**

Clearing her throat, Artemis read.

**Naruto grimaced as Kyu's potent chakra still cleansed his body of Ladon's poison. Now he not only has to save his aunt from The General, but now he has to do so with poison going through his veins. **

"Oh joy," Thalia said as she frowned, fiddling with her hands.

**And _then_ there's the fact that he has to find a way to get Percy to activate his trigger, which he's positive will happen if one of the quest takers takes a mortal wound for the waterlogged brain wielding teen and with his lineage, Naruto was the perfect choice to take the blow. **

"Wait, what?" Percy asked, not understanding him at all.

"I think he's going to do something major with you," Annabeth said in worry, and wondering why Naruto was doing it.

**Of course, he would be if Kyu's chakra wasn't so busy flushing the residue of that dragon's poison out of his body.**

**In short, this is all shaping up to be a fan-fucking-tastic fight. Note the sarcasm.**

"Noted," Leo stated, getting shoved by Nico for the stupid comment.

**"Watch it, Whiskers," Thalia hissed from behind him as he accidently tripped over a rock, sending it clacking across the ground. Zoë was taking the lead, Phoebe right behind her and Percy in the middle. Naruto merely groaned again, great, now his vision's spinning. What else could go wrong?**

"Ah, the metaphorical words to induce Murphy and his accursed law," Hermes said as his head shook.

"Damn, the poison is really getting to him. I mean, sure it's good that it didn't kill him, but no way he can fight like that," Hazel stated in worry.

"I know. Sure we adapt, but with something like that, it isn't adaption. Just a crazy risk," Jason said, not the best-case scenario.

**"Lady Artemis!" the two Hunters exclaimed as they entered a large cave in the side of the mountain overlooking the island. Naruto grinned slightly as they ran towards his Aunt before he paled when he saw what she was doing.**

**Artemis was kneeling down, her hands outstretched behind her and holding a giant slab that stretched down through the cavern roof, nearly crushing her, up with her back. Sweat was dripping down the side of her face and Naruto knew that, despite being a goddess, she couldn't keep it up forever.**

Artemis tried to hold in her shiver at that moment. Holding up the sky itself, never again.

Apollo's face was void of emotions at the scene.

All the Gods shifted around somewhat at the scene before them.

**"So the guests of honor finally arrive," a familiar dark voice taunted. Naruto turned and glared at the Titan that stood at the other end of the cavern. Next to him was a familiar pale blond teen whose eyes looked darker than before.**

Hermes winced at that, seeing his boy at his most likely worst. He looked so ill.

**"Atlas...Of course you're the General," Naruto mumbled loud enough for Percy to overhear. The blond could hear the younger teen's gears in his head clicking the prophecy together, making him smirk slightly, before stepping in front of the group, his chest heaving slightly more than before. And here comes that wonderful shortness of breath that came with a lot of poisons.**

"I hate when that happens," Apollo said, trying to joke to hide his worry.

**"Hello, Naruto," Luke greeted coldly, before smiling warmly at the glaring daughter of Zeus, "Thalia."**

**"_Luke_," the girl spat in response. **

Thalia frowned, wondering how her other was going to deal with Luke. She felt a hand grab hers and saw Annabeth squeezing her hand gently, making the Hunter return the favor with a small nod.

**The tension was so thick you could probably cut through it with a knife.**

**"I thought that Grover was with you?" Luke said to Percy, border lining conversation. The younger demigod didn't answer, making Luke hum before smirking mockingly, "Are you _still_ mad at me for the stabbing thing?"**

**"Just a bit, yeah," Percy replied with a glare.**

"Not the best way to last see someone," Percy mumbled.

**"C'mon Percy, just get over it already," Luke said before coughing into his hand. Clearing his throat, the teen started again, "Sorry about that, just adjusting to something I ate. Before we get to the whole fighting and killing thing, can I ask a question?"**

"Wow, casual much?" Nico asked at the sheer arrogance Luke carried.

"Tell me about," Percy said, a bit peeved.

**"You just did, but I suppose we could allow another," Naruto said, **

"Cheeky banter? Even now?" Jason asked surprised.

"There is always time for cheeky banter dude. Always," Leo said in a serious tone.

**stopping Phoebe from running forward with a pointed look. The Hunter growled and backed down, preparing her bow and aiming at the smirking Titan. Atlas hadn't moved from his spot, preferring to watch with interest.**

"Ass," Percy and Thalia said together with scowls on their faces.

**"Still making cute jokes, aren't you?" deadpanned the Son of Hermes. Luke's gaze hardened and he asked, "Where is the Ophiotaurus?"**

**"Not here, obviously," Naruto retorted, his left hand slipping into his pants pocket as he leaned back to relax. While he didn't show it, aside from the slightly heavier breathing that could be mistaken for anticipation, Naruto was _not_ ready to fight. Ladon's poison was proving quite difficult for Kyu to completely eradicate at the pace he was currently going. While he could just flare a shit-ton of the former biju's chakra to cleanse himself of the poison, the aftermath would result in Naruto being useless to the problem at hand as that much potent chakra overrode his systems and always knocked him out.**

"So he has a solution to the problem, but it would leave him worse then he already is. Not good," Annabeth said while nibbling on her bottom lip, somewhat hyped for the fighting to start.

**Luke's jaw clenched and his nostrils flared in anger before he calmed himself down and then looked at Thalia, "That's fine...we could always just summon him."**

"No you can't~!" Percy sang out with a grin.

**He gestured to a small pool behind him while still looking at Thalia, "Just ask him to come to you, Thalia and we'll let you all, even Artemis, live."**

"I thought your kids are good at lying?" Apollo whispered to Hermes, who just gave him a 'not cool' look. The Sun God raised his hands in surrender.

**_Bullshit!_**** Naruto screamed in his head while switching his gaze to the Titan. He wasn't fooled, he knew just how smart Atlas was and to be a general one had to be. This guy wasn't all muscle like some modern cartoons or comics made him out to be. He was a force to be reckoned with and when the time came, he would go for the Titan. Cut the head off the snake and the rest shall die with it.**

"Even in his condition he would go for the worse area of the fight," Artemis frowned while she stopped reading. She turned to her twin and added, "It does seem like something you would do."

Apollo shrugged, true that if something like this happened.

**"Why would I have to call him?" Thalia asked in confusion.**

**Luke snorted, "As much as we both don't like it, you're the daughter of Zeus! It would have to show up at your call."**

Zeus frowned at the truth in the boy's statement.

**Zoë and Naruto shared a look before Naruto looked back at Atlas, who saw this and his smirk fell into a thinking frown. Naruto knew that the Titan was trying to figure out the why to what they already knew: Bessie wasn't going to come if Thalia called it. The Ophiotaurus was far too loyal to Percy for the rescue to be called by anyone else.**

"A boy and his sea cow," Thalia said dramatically with a sigh before she burst into snickers.

"Oh, be quiet," Percy pouted at her snickering face.

**"Then after it does, we could kill it and be granted the power to destroy the Olympians!" Luke exclaimed with a grin, "Think about it, Thalia, you could finally get payback for being turned into a tree for seven years!"**

Thalia frowned and shook her head, banishing those painfully thoughts from her head.

**Thalia did think about it, and admittedly that much power sounded very tempting. Then a new thought occurred to her and she hesitantly asked, "Did...Did you know I was that tree when you poisoned it?"**

Thalia grit her teeth. He did know, he had to have known.

**Luke's grin slowly fell before he shook his head, "That's not the point! Just call the Ophiotaurus and we'll be able to set everything right!"**

**"You knew...You _knew_ I was still alive when you poisoned me! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Thalia roared, charging at him with her spear. Luke barely had enough time to parry it with his sword.**

Hermes pursed his lips at that comment of Luke's mother, but let it go since Thalia had every right to be angry.

Thalia clenched her fists, watching the scene.

**The proverbial gun was shot and Atlas stood, grabbing the javelin leaning against his seat while the three archers unleashed their arrows at him. With a simple swing of his spear, the arrows were broken. Naruto's shoulders slumped at the action.**

**"Aw man...That was my last thunder-arrow," he complained before leaning back to avoid the wide swipe the Titan made with his weapon. Putting his empty right hand behind his head, Naruto flipped backwards to land next to Percy, folding his bow away and gripping his right wrist.**

"And so it begins," Ares said with an excited grin.

**"Roar for me, Kyubi no Kitsune!" Naruto exclaimed, causing his shield and sword to appear, although the markings had turned from a shimmering gold to a ruby red. Unsheathing the blade, Percy noticed that the sword had changed as well. It was longer, if only just by an inch, and had become more akin to a fang than a sword as it left the sheath. Naruto glanced at him with a grin.**

"Wicked," Leo grinned at the design.

"How does it change?" Annabeth asked with wonder.

"Perhaps it is conditional from the beast in the bracelet," Her mother suggested.

**"Gotta love contingency plans," he said jovially before looking ahead, "Duck!"**

**Percy did so, rising back up to just barely use Riptide to deflect the blade of Atlas' spear. Naruto ran forward, bringing his sword down before swinging upwards. Atlas caught the blade in his bare hand, yanking it from the teen before tossing it aside. As it bounced off the wall, the sword clattered and Naruto felt the blood fade from his skin as Atlas brought his spear back.**

"A swordsman he is not," Ares grunted.

"Well Atlas does have stone-like skin, and is really good at fighting," Apollo spoke in defense of his kid, "Besides, Naruto's far more of a bow guy."

**"As I'm told they say today, batters up!" Atlas announced with a savage grin before swinging his spear in a backhanded slash. Naruto was hit with the flat side of the spear and sent soaring to land next to Artemis.**

"Shit," Apollo cursed with a wince.

Artemis frowned at the sight.

**"Nephew," the goddess grunted out. Naruto groaned and slowly pushed himself back to his knees. He narrowed his eyes as Phoebe's arrows were deflected before she was impaled in the stomach. **

"No," Thalia gasped as Artemis paused in shock, before steeling herself to continue.

**Clenching his fist, Naruto got back up and ran forward, jumping up and catching the Hunter as she was thrown off the spear. Her momentum caused him to fall to the ground on his back.**

**"Ugh, what do you eat?" he lightly joked, getting a weak snort from the Hunter. **

"Definitely a son of Apollo," Artemis said, but her voice was full of worry for her Hunter.

The demigods could feel the tension in the story alone as it filled the chamber.

**He laid her back on the ground, shifting himself to kneel next to her and placing his hands over her wound.**

**"D-Don't...Worry about...me," Phoebe protested, "Help...Them."**

**"I promised that no one was going to die," Naruto returned with a furious determination in his eyes as he shifted Kyu's chakra into his hands, "And I don't _ever_ break promises. That is my nindo: my ninja way."**

"Cute, but everyone dies in war, kid. You can't stop it," Ares said in a cynical tone.

"Kit, if you do this-," **Naruto's praying cut off Kyu's warning.**

**_"Apollo, glorious lord of the sun,_**

**_Help me heal what's been done._**

**_Apollo, master of medicine and health,_**

**_Help me without prayers during this battle and I will give you my recently earned wealth."_**

**A golden glow surrounded Naruto's already red hands and he pressed them against Phoebe's stomach. The girl cried out in pain as the potent chakra pressed against her wound, manipulating her blood and organs without poisoning her as it would have without Apollo's blessing. **

"So he can use the demonic healing coupled with Apollo's blessing for others," Athena said intrigued.

"Seems like it," the father agreed, wonder what the wealth was.

"At least Phoebe will be okay for now," Artemis said with a light sigh, but it was still up in the air until the battle was done.

**Naruto clenched his jaw as he heard Percy's sword clang against Atlas' spear, trying to heal Phoebe quickly without screwing anything up.**

**By the time he had finished, Phoebe had passed out and Percy was running towards him, with The General hot on his heels. Naruto managed to move Phoebe out of the younger teen's way but was backhanded by Atlas when he tried to slow the pursuing Titan down. **

Winces were heard in the camber at the image on the screen.

**Naruto was thrown back into the cavern wall and sank to the ground with a groan. Atlas swung his spear, barely managing to lightly slice across Percy's back and causing him to stumble. This allowed Atlas to put less distance between himself and the demigod.**

Poseidon gripped his throne tightly, his face set in stone but he was clearly worried about his son.

**Naruto shook his head, groaning as he once again pushed himself to his feet, looking at Percy and Atlas. Percy looked like he was having problems lifting his sword while Atlas brought his spear up. **

"Thanks to a certain asshole," Percy spat while turning to the side at Ares, giving a glare. The God just shrugged at him without care.

Poseidon looked ready to slap a bitch though. A bitch of war, that is.

**Eyes widening, Naruto acted before his brain could catch up with his plan. The other battle in the cave came to a halt when the two combatants heard a familiar word shouted out.**

"HIRAISHIN!"

**Percy closed his eyes when he realized Ares' curse wasn't going to lift anytime soon and accepted his fate. He heard the sound of something akin to leather and/or flesh being sliced through and winced. After a few tense seconds, Percy opened his eyes and felt his jaw plummet to the ground. Standing in front of him with his back to the Titan, Naruto stood with that damned annoying yet friendly grin on his face. He was wearing the Nemean Lion's jacket and his shield fell to the ground.**

Eyes widened at the scene.

"No," Apollo said at seeing the gory picture.

Some of the demigods looked away, saddened at the sight.

Thalia looked sad at the screen for her other; even with someone great by her side, she still lost him. Maybe love really wasn't meant for her after all.

**"Do me a favor, Jackson. Don't die," he said as he coughed up purple colored blood before falling to the side, revealing the large gash he received and the ruined state of the seemingly impenetrable jacket. **

Percy's eyes widened. All for him, dammit, why was it always for him? He grit his teeth in anger and clenched his fists, hissing out, "Fuck."

**Atlas smirked, slinging the amethyst blood on his spear aside before kicking the blond's body further down the cavern, once again landing near Artemis. The Goddess released a small cry of anger at seeing the teen's corpse land near her, partially due to the fact that he looked a _lot_ like Apollo in his natural form, and partially because he was one of the first males she cared for in over a millennia.**

Apollo looked down solemnly as Artemis took a breath and continued on, the shaking picture playing in her mind. There was no doubt that it was something that would haunt her other for a while.

**"I think I'll count _that_ as the first casualty of war," Atlas chortled as he spun his spear around, "Time for the second."**

"But he promised," Thalia muttered to herself. He promised. Her...her other! She quickly added to her thoughts.

**Percy's mind was racing, trying to figure out why Naruto just gave his life to save him.**

**"_You're just like how he used to be_." Apollo's voice echoed in his head.**

**"_You do understand the lesson I cherish the most: 'those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their precious people are worse than trash'._" Naruto said.**

**"_Naruto wasn't...he wasn't always as he is now,_" Grover chimed in.**

**"_He's got experience at cheering kids up and making them see him as an older brother,_" commented Apollo once more.**

**"_You and I both know Naruto's looking out for ya,_" Percy heard himself say.**

**"_I swear on the Styx that by the time the sun centers in the sky Auntie Arte will be back home and our quest will be over without a single death: and I never break my word, for that is my Nindo, my Ninja Way!_" Naruto's determined voice proclaimed.**

"Waste of a flashback," Ares mumbled, getting a few dirty looks that he ignored.

**The pool of water next to Thalia and Luke suddenly shot up and raced over to slam into Atlas' back, forcing him to fly face-first into the wall. **

"There's that trigger," Nico whistled out.

"Splatting Atlas into a wall, nice one," Leo chuckled.

**Percy had a look of angry determination on his face, for while he didn't get along with Naruto and the blond picked on him, they did bond. Naruto was the big brother he never had, one that picked on him and picked him up when he fell, the brother he wished for when he was younger. **

"Aw, Percy wants a big brother," Thalia teased, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Every kid thinks that once in a while," Percy countered as he rolled his eyes, his foot bouncing on the floor, eager to hear more.

**They may be otherwise according to blood, but this quest proved that blood isn't always thicker than water, the water in this case being the bonds of brothers. Ares' curse faded and Percy's green eyes seemed to gleam as he jumped up, landing on the still rushing water, and 'skated' towards Atlas. Bringing his ancient blade back over his shoulders, Percy swung with a roar of anger.**

"Whoa, you know, I have never seen an angry Percy before," Piper said.

"It isn't pretty, that's for sure," Annabeth attested for a fact.

"I'm right here," Percy pouted.

"I know." Was the cheeky reply from his girlfriend.

**His first strike managed to cut deeply into the back of the Titan's massive left shoulder, making Atlas release a shout of pain and fury. Percy brought his sword back up and over his other shoulder, slicing through the Titan's back. Percy brought Riptide back in preparation to pierce through the Titan's back as his instincts screamed for him to end it.**

Poseidon cheered for his son as some of the Gods looked impressed at the two hit combo.

**Atlas' hand moved and caught the blade in a manner that one would think impossible, Percy's anger draining and turning into disbelief as the Titan forced himself to turn around and glare at the boy. **

"Rage boost over," Hazel stated weakly.

**The rushing water came to an abrupt halt when Percy was punched by the giant fist of Atlas right in the gut, sending him soaring through the cavern to land on his back near Thalia and Luke. **

"Okay, ow," Percy said for his other.

"Hell of a hit," Jason mumbled with a wince.

**The girl cried out and turned to charge at the Titan, only to be restrained by her once friend in an arm-lock choke hold, which she immediately struggled to get out of.**

**"Little upstart!" Atlas snarled as the water around him crashed to the ground, its controller being winded from the blow. The Titan of the West stormed forward, planning on finishing that pest who tried to drown him, when a hand latched onto his ankle.**

"Shit, go kid!" Hermes said in surprise.

Thalia felt her hope rise, but it was only for a fleeting moment as to what came next.

**"Leave...them alone..." Naruto coughed out as he hung onto Atlas' foot.**

**Looking down, Atlas' fury grew, as the blond he was sure was dead, glared up at him with defiance and purple blood pooling around his mouth. Rearing his other foot back, Atlas kicked the teen in the face with an angered, "Get off of me, demigod!"**

"Come on kid, don't let that end ya," Apollo said under his breath. Even if this kid wasn't real here, he was someplace else, and it was killing him to see this.

**Naruto rolled and landed on his back, his chest heaving and his shield too far, not that it would make a difference at this rate. He coughed purple blood up once more, weakly raising a hand to his chin, taking some of the blood with his fingers before looking at it. Releasing a dry chuckle, Naruto felt his head roll back and closed his eyes.**

**_Done in by an oversized statue and the little pale traitor...this seems awfully familiar somehow,_**** he mused thinking about Pein's plan and Sasuke's defection. He coughed again and his vision went blurry before darkening.**

**_Dad...'M...Sorry..._**

**Naruto's breathing stilled and his head fell to the side.**

Everyone bowed their heads a bit to the child of the sun. Apollo looked as bright as a piece of coal, his eyes to the floor.

Thalia looked sad. After seeing him in this story, she thought her other could find happiness outside the Hunt. Don't get her wrong, she loved being a Hunter, but even she had moments where she hoped things had been different.

**Blue eyes with sun-like designs around the pupils snapped open, the pupils constricting with the amount of light he woke up to. Naruto blinked several times before sitting up with a groan, rolling his neck as he did so. He then got a glance at his surroundings and hummed.**

**"This...This doesn't look like Elysium," he mumbled before standing up. Looking down at himself, he found that he was wearing a white tunic with a yellow scarf around his neck and a similarly yellow sash around his waist. Sandals similar to the Olympians' covered his feet and bracers adorned with Greek suns were on his arms.**

"Oh, stylish," Aphrodite appraised critically.

"Yes, it is not Elysium," Hades said with a frown. The boy died; he should be waiting for his boat to be judged.

**"That's partially because this _isn't_ Elysium," a voice startlingly similar to his own said with a snicker, making Naruto turn around to find whoever spoke. The speaker was just a few inches taller than the blond, with the same shade of hair and eyes. His face was much narrower, though, and he wore only a royal blue scarf, what looked like a white skirt with a blue sash, and the same sandals and bracers that Naruto wore. The lookalike grinned, his whiskerless cheeks being the only other difference between the two, and held a hand out, "Nice to finally meet you, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!"**

"Who is that?" Percy asked.

"Shh," Annabeth said to him as she listened eagerly.

The Gods were murmuring a bit, wondering why this person looked so familiar.

**"J-Just Uzumaki," Naruto replied softly, slowly reaching out and grabbing his fellow youth's hand, "Where am I? Who are you?"**

**"In time, in time," the other blond said, retracting his hand and lacing his fingers behind his head. He then walked around Naruto, looking him up and down, before standing in front of the blond with another grin, "You look good, Kid!"**

"Yeah, not creepy what so ever." Leo mocked with a nod, "Random stranger tells me I look good. Makes for great conversation."

**"...I don't swing that way," deadpanned the teen, making his unknown acquaintance laugh.**

**After calming down, the unknown youth grinned once more, "I know you don't. I know a lot of things about you. You _love_ ramen to the point it's unhealthy, same with the color orange; you wanted to be Hokage more than anything until you got to the States; you love moving fast in any which way you can; you'll do anything for your friends and family; and you think that you're dead."**

"Accurate," Apollo said before that last line hit him and his eyes bugged out, "Wait, he _thinks_ he's dead?"

"Yes, apparently this person says that he isn't," Artemis said after double-checking the line. She felt some relief for her other and brother filling her.

**"What, are you saying I'm not?" Naruto asked. The youth grinned and tapped the side of his nose.**

**"That'd be telling~!" he sang, making Naruto scowl. Patting the teen on the shoulder, the youth continued, "Ah, lighten up, Kid! Why so serious? What happened to the prankster? Did he grow up?"**

"This guy knows far too much about him," Jason stated with a frown.

**"He kind of had to after he was given a quest," Naruto growled in annoyance.**

**"Well no need to be a brat, I was just playing around," the youth said with a grin, "You're very confused."**

"Curveball of the day, we all are right now," Piper said with a deadpan.

**"Well, yeah, wasn't I dead?" Naruto asked, getting real sick of not getting straight answers.**

"We all are!"

**"You were...seven years ago," the youth said with a grin. The blond youth raised his hands and waggled his fingers, "Now you're in the Fade. Ooooo! So Scary!"**

"The Fade?" Nico asked, and turned to his father, "What's that?"

"I've never heard of that term," the Rich One answered with a frown.

**"Is everything a joke to you?" Naruto asked his fellow blond.**

**"Only when I can make it so," was the retort. The teen's smile didn't die out, "But that's not the question you want answered."**

**"I want to know where I am and who you are!" Naruto reiterated.**

**"No you don't~!" sang the youth as he flopped back and relaxed on the ground, "Try again."**

**"Yes, I do!" Naruto snapped.**

**"No you don't!"**

"Oh us, really?" Hermes asked with a groan.

**"Yes, I do!"**

"Yeah, they are going to do it," Percy sighed out in disbelief.

**"Nope!"**

**"Yes!"**

**"Nuh-uh."**

**"Yes!"**

**"Nein!"**

"German?" Nico asked with an arched brow.

**"Yes!"**

**"Yeeee-no!"**

**"GODS ABOVE WILL YOU TELL ME WHERE I AM AND WHO YOU ARE JUST SO I CAN GET BACK AND SAVE MY FRIENDS?" Naruto exploded. **

"There's that limit," Hades chuckled out.

**The teen looked at him for a moment before his smile widened and his similar sun-filled eyes gleamed.**

**"Well, why didn't you just say so?" The teen asked before kipping up from the ground. His left arm went across his stomach and his right crossed over his back in a bow, "Name's Helios! Son of Hyperion, brother to Selene. And welcome to the deepest part of your soul, The Fade."**

Silence filled the chamber at the proclamation.

"No wonder he looks so familiar!" Apollo cried out as he slammed a fist into his open palm.

"I truly had forgotten what he looked like," Artemis added. She silently wondered where the faded God's sister was.

"Little bastard," Ares grunted.

Hephaestus smiled at his buddy while his 'wife' sighed dreamily at seeing the hunky boy of the sun.

The other Gods were talking among themselves about this revelation while the demigods were gaping that a faded God was talking to the not so dead protagonist.

**Naruto gaped at the youth, his mouth trying and failing to make coherent words. After a moment of this, he managed to get the right word out: "What?"**

**"Yep! Congratulations, Naruto, you're the lucky member of the 'I Am A Reincarnated God' club!" Helios said with a laugh.**

For the second time again, the chamber came to silence.

"Is-is that possible?" Percy whispered to Annabeth, but she was too catatonically in shock that she couldn't answered.

Apollo looked down at his crotch and patted himself while whispering in praise, "Good job guys."

The remaining Gods were just gaping, not knowing what to say along with their shocked children.

"At least we understand the 'Sun's Heir' in the title," Athena said after a moment, still in surprise at something she never thought possible.

**"...Lord Hades has gotten some twisted ideas on the fields of punishment," Naruto mumbled. **

"Even I couldn't think up that," Hades admitted.

**He was then pinched and looked at Helios like he had two heads, "What was that supposed to do?"**

**"Did you feel it?" the former God asked with a small grin.**

**Naruto opened his mouth and then paused. He didn't feel it. If this was a punishment, as soon as he realized that fact he would have been placed in a much more painful environment. **

"True that," Nico nodded.

**And since that didn't happen, that meant...that meant...**

**"Holy. Shit."**

"Such language," Hestia frowned.

**"I _love_ that phrase," Helios said with a laugh, "It's so wrong, yet so right at the same time! It must really annoy Hestia, though. Kind of prudish that one."**

Hestia squawked at that. Helios, even dead was still such a little troublemaker. How dare he!

**"Y-You really are Helios, right, this isn't some joke?" Naruto asked cautiously. The former god nodded proudly and Naruto just stared at him before he spoke again, "Holy shit."**

**Helios snickered and grinned at the teen, "I think we've gotten the point that this is worthy of 'holy shit', Naruto."**

"No, not really no. You can say it a few times more," Hermes confessed as he slid down in his throne, totally confused and in awe.

**"So why me?" Naruto asked after he got his thoughts together. Helios arched a brow and Naruto elaborated, "Why am _I_ the one you reincarnated into?"**

"Well, you're my kid, your awesome, my genes are amazing…and this just happened! Head canon!" Apollo cheered and stood up, doing a little dance in glee.

"Behave yourself," Artemis scolded, but was still out of it at the sheer surprise this brought out.

"No way! This is too awesome **_NOT_** to get the Victory Dance!"

**"Well for one, I didn't really have a choice of reincarnation until about five hundred years ago," Helios said scratching his cheek sheepishly, "Wasn't until Lady Order decided that the only way to stop Chaos was to fight with Chaos on her side. And it wasn't like I could choose who I reincarnated into."**

The Gods breath hitched at the mention of Order and Chaos.

"The First Age," Annabeth whispered in awe.

**"Guh?" Was Naruto's intelligent reply.**

**"Nice sound effect of confusion," Helios complimented. The Faded God clarified, "But what I mean is that this whole Titan V. Gods is actually a chess-like game between Chaos and Order, the true rulers of the universe. **

Zeus shifted in his throne, a large frown on his face.

"A _game_?" mouthed Poseidon in distaste.

Hades seemed to simmer at this detail.

**With how Percy Jackson has been doing, though, Order decided she needed another ace in the hole and brought you out of the Hidden Lands to activate her contingency plan. **

"Percy...Percy Jackson, an _ace _for the embodiment of Order itself? I'm lost," Thalia admitted, hands in the air.

**With you in play, the whole Seven Hero prophecy gets cancelled out **

"What?!" Piper exclaimed, Jason and Leo looked shocked and Hazel was sputtering in surprise. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other in concern.

"But, but what happens to us if there is no Prophecy of Seven?" The daughter of love asked in fear, turning to Jason, who was still wrapping his head around the fact.

"Are we, are we just going to stay where we were?" Leo asked, dread filling him.

"I don't know," The son of Jupiter spoke, looking as though he swallowed something sour. He didn't like it at all.

**and Chaos' plan, which is funny in itself because one would think he did things randomly, gets fucked up."**

Percy turned to his father and asked, "So no Gaia now?"

"It seems so," Poseidon nodded.

Apollo whistled, all their known history changed just because of his kid...Nice!

**"Wait...are you saying that I'm...I'm not _supposed_ to be alive?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.**

**"Oh, no, you're supposed to be alive, you just never were supposed to return to the Olympian Wars until after the Fourth Shinobi War," Helios answered.**

**"F-Fourth Shinobi War?" Naruto asked, paling rapidly.**

"Oh Helios, you spoiler jackass you," Apollo cracked up; he missed his old buddy! But now he was back in his kid, best dimension ever.

**"Yeah, can't tell you much because it's supposedly going on right now, but I can say it's going to mix with this war and the results aren't going to be pretty," Helios groaned before grinning, "But let's get back to what's important. Why you and I are meeting."**

"Do tell," Zeus ushered for his daughter to continue.

**"I have a feeling this is going to result in a power boost of some kind," Naruto mumbled, "But those kind of things always come with a catch."**

"Indeed, most anime prove this," Apollo nodded in understanding.

"All his other power ups have had a cost. I wonder what this one is going to be?" Leo asked.

"Who knows?" Nico replied, to interested in what was going to happen.

**"Yeah, the catch is that Zeus is going to be doing a shit-ton of damage control baby!" Helios crowed happily **

"WHAT?!" Zeus shouted in surprise.

"Oh Helios, as charming as ever," Hades said with a snicker.

"I think this just became my current favorite book," Poseidon stated with a grin.

The King of the Gods glowered at his brothers, the backstabbers!

**as he started to glow, "The Sun is back! Ain't nobody can stop me now!"**

"Amen to that, my brother from another mother!" Apollo crowed happily back.

**"What?" Naruto repeated, covering his eyes as Helios became brighter, "What do you mean?"**

**"If you need a boost just give me a holler!" Helios called out. As the light became blinding, Helios raised his arms and cried, "Now, let's light it up!"**

"Why do I feel like that had just become the most epic line in the history of ever, just now?" Hermes asked.

"Because it just did," Apollo grinned impishly, "I am so using that! Thanks Helios, even while gone you rock."

Artemis groaned; she had a feeling that this was not going to end well.

**In the few milliseconds that Naruto had been gone, Luke was holding a thrashing Thalia around, having gotten her in a new hold that would discourage her from trying to shock him, **

Thalia growled for letting her guard down with clinched fists.

**and Atlas was stomping towards the slowly rising Percy. Phoebe was almost back from unconsciousness and Zoë was using her bow to get back to her feet. Atlas was but a few strides away from Percy when he felt the first pulse and stopped. Slowly, almost mechanically, the Titan of Endurance turned around and his eyes widened.**

The viewing party waited patient for what would happen.

**Naruto's body was starting to glow, the purple blood turning into a mist-like substance as his body heated up. Eventually the glow became so bright that even the Titan had to raise a hand to shield his eyes. **

"Gets that from you, Sunspot," Ares chuckled, while Apollo just grinned. His kid really did now.

**Another pulse of energy rippled through the mountain, making the few standing stumble as it pushed them while it washed over those trying to regain their strength. The golden glow encircled Percy, Artemis and Phoebe, making them feel warmer than they ever had before, not like being hot from the sun, but comforted in a hug.**

"Well, a guy hug in Percy's case," Hazel joked, getting a few laughs from the others.

**Atlas lowered his arm and bared his teeth at what he saw, "Impossible! You faded eons ago!"**

"Eat it stone face! The Sun is back, and better than ever!" The current God of the Sun stated an announcer from a boxing match.

**The few that could followed his gaze and Artemis' eyes widened in shock. Luke and Thalia were sharing the same surprised gaze that was on Percy's face. The once bleeding and bruised blond that laid near Artemis was gone, in his place a golden fire encased teen with several blue Greek runes running up and down his arms, legs and across his chest. On the center of his head was the symbol of Olympus, glowing a bright blue.**

"Now, he is _hot_," Apollo said as he grinned wildly.

"Lame," his younger brother said, but still grinned. It _was_ an epic sight.

"Oh, he does pull it off well," Aphrodite admitted with a sly grin.

"Not now," Artemis said to her fellow Goddess before she resumed reading.

**Naruto's eyes snapped open and the coloration had switched, with his whole eye being mostly gold while two blue suns centered in the orbs. His mouth quirked upward in a smirk and he shed the once impenetrable duster that he wore. Reaching into his pocket, Naruto pulled out a small scroll and opened it, unsealing his old jacket given to him by his father. Donning it and tossing the scroll away, the room became an impressive amount of degrees warmer, and the flames turned from red to blue while the runes shifted from his skin to the jacket.**

"Scratch that; _now_ he is the _hottest _thang since _hot_. And he got it all from his McSmexy daddy!" The God of the Arts cackled in glee.

**"_Let's try this again, Atlas,_" Naruto started, his voice echoed by that of Helios' as he put his right fist into his left open hand, "_First time you fought Helios, you got your ass handed to you. _**

"Which rocked," Ares attested as he recalled the fight.

**_You fought me, and I got my ass kicked. _**

"But you were also poisoned," Thalia defended quickly, but blushed at how fast she did so. Some snickered around her. She groaned; she was getting far into this!

**_It's time for round three: Winner takes all!_****"**

"Ding, ding!" Percy crowed with glee, this was going to be a whole new ball game.

"Arty, quickly read the next chapter!" Apollo urged eagerly, the others in the room nodding along with him.

**0**

Frank panted as he crossed the Stateline of Delaware no longer than an hour ago as the night set in.

Inigo was a persistent little bastard, the Roman gave him that much.

Frank had mostly done guerrilla tactics on the army of gerbils chasing him all the across Maryland.

But now?

"There he is!" a squeak voiced shouted.

Frank turned around and smirked at them, even waving at them as he pulled a line, and boxes upon boxes crushed his tiny foes.

He was now in the closed Christiana Mall, and had set up some traps in Macy's. He quickly left the store and headed for the general hunting store.

It was time to go Rambo on these little turd nuggets.

**0**

**Done & done!**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Reading Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**XXIV**

Rolling her eyes at her twin brother's urging, Artemis continued as the chamber eagerly wanted more.

**On Olympus, the council was roaring with accusations and questions. **

"So basically just another Tuesday?" Hermes asked with a grin.

**Aphrodite was accusing Ares of using this plot to mess with her own plans, **

Aphrodite gasped and glared at Ares. The War God held up his hands and quickly said, "I ain't that stupid!"

**much to Hephaestus' amusement; **

The Smith God snickered while he received a glare from Ares.

**Hermes' snakes George and Martha were arguing loudly to the point that Naruto's seal was useless, giving the poor messenger a headache since it was right in his ear; **

"So he did make something for me! Oh bless his heart...Now, how to travel dimensions?" Hermes asked himself in thought.

**Poseidon and Athena had somehow spiraled back into their argument over Athens once again; **

Said Gods looked at each other, immediately looking away from one another with a huff.

**Hera and Hestia were wondering aloud if this meant Selene or Eos was waiting to be found; **

"It would certainly be interesting to see them once more, better then Helios." Hestia pouted slightly, as Hera nodded while giving a small and amused chuckle at the childish statement of her older sister.

**Apollo was proudly crowing to a bored Dionysius that it was because of his 'awesome genetics' that his old friend had returned in the form of his son;**

Dionysius groaned; he could feel Apollo's rambling from here.

"So basically all my crowing a few minutes ago," Apollo said with a smirk.

"Apollo, be silent," Zeus boomed at his son, getting annoyed with the constant interruptions.

"Okay, fine." The Sun God said with a pout and crossed his arms childishly.

**and Demeter was interrogating Hades to the best of her abilities, while the eldest of the Big Three just ignored her.**

Demeter ruffled up a bit at that.

Hades chuckled at her misfortune like a certain balding, donut loving Simpsons character.

**Zeus was pinching the bridge of his nose as his head throbbed in pain. **

Zeus nodded to his other, understanding completely.

**Ever since that first wave of familiar power, every immortal stopped what they were doing and returned to Olympus. Poseidon, who was taking care of the Ophiotaurus and the Satyr Grover Underwood, left his kingdom to return upon feeling the fallen God, though now his old rivalry had kicked in once the arguments broke out. And even the stoic Hades, who was in the midst of helping Persephone in restraining Kushina from leaving the Underworld to help her son, returned, but not before ordering Cerberus to sit on the woman so he could do so.**

"It took Cerberus to sit on the woman to stop her. May Order favor you, Apollo, in whatever argument you decide to go against her in," Hades said whilst bowing his head, no doubt thinking of how he would die.

"Thanks," Apollo said dryly.

**Finally, Zeus' temper and headache was at its limit and he stood, bellowing out, "ENOUGH!"**

**The Olympian council silenced and Zeus took a deep breath before sitting down. Looking over at his son, the King of Olympus asked, "Did you know about this?"**

**"What? That my son is awesome? Well duh, he had to get it somewhere," Apollo replied with a smirk. **

"Damn right other me."

**A bolt of lightning shot over his head and he yelped, quickly answering, "No! I didn't know he was connected to Helios! Geez, nearly taking my head off..."**

"Why you got to hate the player, pops? Hate the game," Apollo said. No sooner did the words leave his mouth did he yelp with a duck to dodge a lightning bolt.

"Hmph," Zeus said, blowing on his Master Bolt to lose the smoke.

**Zeus' attention went to Hades, who shook his head in the negative. The God of the Sky growled in annoyance, pissed off that this sort of thing went past him without his knowing. **

"All the time," Hades whispered loudly with a smirk, getting a growl from the King.

**Had he known the boy was a reincarnation he would've avoided this chaotic council meeting. Putting a hand on his head as Athena started to explain her hypothesis concerning the reason behind this reincarnation, Zeus absently wondered what had caused the boy to release such an impressive amount of power.**

"And if he's saying it's impressive, that's saying something," Poseidon said with a smirk. Zeus refused to rise to the jibe.

**Thalia growled as she struggled in Luke's grip. Her onetime friend had recovered from his surprise before she had and was now holding her back with even more vigor than before, his sword pressing against her skin and discouraging her from trying to shock him lest he spaz out and impale her. **

"Dammit, I was wondering why I hadn't done that," Thalia grunted with a frown. Luke may have been good in the end, but he was still an ass for what he had done.

**The taller sickly blond coughed before murmuring to her, "Just sit back and watch, Thalia."**

**"As soon as I get out of this, you're dead," the punk demigoddess growled, forcing her attention to the two powerhouses staring at each other.**

'_I really hope she does,' _Thalia thought. She had realized that she was not as close to Luke in this other dimension then she had been here. One stone in the water really does make a ripple, huh?

**"We'll see," Luke retorted as he watched the two facing off as well with a small smirk of confidence.**

"Wipe that smirk off your face already," The Hunter muttered in disgust.

The screen static came again.

_Atlas vs. Helios Naruto: Round Two_ was the title.

"Ring the bell," Percy said with a grin.

**Naruto stood across from Atlas, who still towered over him even at the distance they stood from each other. His energy was too potent to stay within his partially human body, resulting in flickering flames coming off of his body. **

"True, it was why the son of Hermes was dipped in the Styx," Athena said as she nodded in agreement with the assessment.

Hermes gave his sister a soured look, "Thanks for the reminder."

**The Titan of Endurance saw one of his brothers stand alongside Naruto and growled at their similar appearance. Let it be known that Hyperion and Atlas never got along, doubly so seeing as Hyperion could easily defeat him.**

"Oh, sting~!" Apollo hissed, "Not going to be good, those two couldn't ever see eye to eye."

"I know, grudge match is even better since the kid is Shiny the Titan's kid reincarnated," Ares said with a savage grin, wanting some blood to fly.

**Seeing the apparition of his brother pushed his annoyance to its limits and Atlas' statue-like body tensed before he ran forward, crying out in rage as he did so. Naruto's grin widened and he mimicked the Titan's action, only blurring forward in a giant flash of yellow. Atlas brought his javelin back over his left shoulder before swinging it forward. Naruto's body became visible once more as he brought both his arms up to his right side, causing the spearhead to snap off as he blocked the strike. **

"He snapped it?" Percy gasped, that was one hard mother sucker. He remembered that one painfully.

"He carries the power of a God, so it makes sense that he could break the weapon," Artemis stated with a nod.

"Still epic though," Leo said, shoveling popcorn into his mouth.

**Atlas roared in anger, tossing his useless staff to the side. Naruto took the opportunity to feint a backhanded left punch, following through with a right fist to the Titan's gut. Atlas doubled over at the strike, slightly winded. **

"He made him double over," Annabeth said in a gasp. For a demigod of today to do that…it was nothing short of amazing.

**Naruto retracted his right hand and brought down his left elbow to the middle of Atlas' back. The Titan took one step forward at the strike and tried to counter with a blind left backhand of his own. Naruto ducked under the attack and brought his left leg up to strike Atlas in the chest.**

**Pulling his leg back, Naruto teleported back to Artemis' side and rubbed his shin, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. It's like kicking a brick wall!"**

Snickers were heard at that one.

"Bastard's like The Thing; rocks for brains, but rocks for abs, too," Hephaestus said in a playful manner. He got a thumbs up from Apollo for the reference.

**Atlas got back to his feet and spat to the side, the ichor landing in a small splotch that lit up that portion of the cave. He growled in annoyance, he shouldn't be feeling this much pain from this demigod! The followers of the Titans far outnumbered those of the Olympians!**

"And you forget that Helios was not just labeled a God, but a Titan as well," Artemis said, smug filling her voice at watching the barbarian Titan get his just desserts.

"Think you're getting a little too into this," Thalia stated to her Matron.

Piper snorted and wittingly added, "Pot, meet kettle; guess what? You're both black."

"...Who asked you?"

**The annoyance fueled his second wind and he once more ran forward, more of his true form being revealed as he did. Two secondary arms, each an equally statue-like color burst from his massive back and clenched into fists. The others in the room felt their eyes widen and Thalia, Luke and Percy immediately shut their eyes when the organs started to burn upon looking at him. Naruto, however, felt no such pain and narrowed his own unique eyes as he fell back into one of his Gama-Ken stances.**

"So he's immune to an immortals divine form?" Hera said as she blinked in surprise.

"It seems as such sister," Hestia added, looking at the flickering flamed body of the reincarnated God.

**Atlas' upper right fist flew forward, making Naruto push it down and to his right with his left hand. The Titan followed through with his opposite upper arm making a similar attempt, only to result in the same, yet reversed, outcome. The Bearer of the Heavens teeth were bared and his other two fists tried a similar tactic, only for them to be blocked by the enflamed teen's hands. **

"He's a skilled fighter, but trying the same thing over and over?" Jason asked in confusion.

"His pride leads to arrogance; it was how I fooled him," Artemis answered the son of Rome, "He cannot accept that a basic tactic is not working on a demigod."

**Naruto found himself primarily on the defensive as the four fists of the Titan kept swinging at him. Naruto countered every few blows, striking out with his hands and delivering bone cracking blows of his own. Naruto caught an extended arm by the wrist and jumped off the ground to deliver a side double kick to the Titan's face. **

"Shouldn't that Naruto guy be shouting out attack names? It happens in anime." Leo pointed out.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Just because he's Japanese, doesn't mean he's going to shout out every punch and kick he gives."

"No, no, the little pyro's got a point. I mean, he is my kid; we need like some cliché shout out to shows. It's just the right thing to do." Apollo said, rubbing his chin in thought, "Maybe some old Adam West Batman sound effects."

"He _so_ gets it from you," Poseidon whispered to his younger brother with a roll of his eyes, who huffed and ignored him.

**Atlas stumbled back and growled in annoyance before rushing forward again, faking a right hook and instead delivering a left gut punch that knocked the wind out of his opponent. **

Percy hissed through his teeth at the sight, Jason wincing alongside him.

**Atlas, taking advantage of the glowing demigod's moment of recovery, drew all of his fists back, throwing them forward in a united effort to punch the teen. Naruto's arms crossed over his face taking the brunt of the strikes and skidding backwards to the end of the cave.**

"Good, protect that face!" Aphrodite said in approval.

**"FIGHT ME!" Atlas demanded from his place glaring at the teen, "You claim to have Helios' power, prove it! Show me this never-ending energy he was famous for!"**

"Oh the daft fool, now he's asked for it," Hermes said with an eye roll. The arrogance of Atlas was, once again, going to be his end. Or defeat since they sadly need the jerkoff to hold the sky up.

**Naruto lowered his arms, the bruises fading away as he glared at Atlas before his face was covered in a, not arrogant, but an excited grin. **

"Are we sure?" Athena jested with a small smile, "It looks vaguely like another's grin."

"Oh, ha, ha," Apollo laughed out with a sarcastic clap to accompany it. Dryly the God of the Sun added, "Goddess of Comedy in the house."

**Opening his left hand, a ball of light started to grow in his hand. As it started to grow, a secondary orange sphere within it started to spin. It literally looked like a miniature sun was growing in his palm, growing to the size of a basketball, which made his grin grow. He ran forward with his hand behind him.**

"Sun Nuke!" Apollo cheered.

"Wait, sun nuke?" Hazel asked in confusion.

"NO, Sun Nuke. You enunciate the words by adding caps on it. Anyway, just wait and see," The Sun God said in giddy.

**"****_All right! Here I come!_****" Naruto's tandem voice said along with that of Helios', "****_Feel the burn; _**_Taiyoton: Oodama Rasengan (Solar Release: Big Ball Rasengan)!_"

**By the time he had reached Atlas, the ball had quadrupled in size, becoming a literal miniature sun. Atlas roared in defiance, his hands reaching out and grabbing the orb as it was held towards him. **

"You cannot stop the sun!"

"Apollo, by Order, control yourself!" his sister shouted.

"No way, too epic!"

**The Titan and the demigod struggled over the technique, Naruto going as far to put his other hand on the miniature sun and push it towards Atlas. Atlas growled as he struggled against the energy, his hands burning as he held it away from him.**

"Gotta give Atlas some credit, he just doesn't want to stay down." Percy commented.

**Naruto wasn't having any of it. His royal blue markings started to shine brightly and he released another cry that was followed by a pulse of energy. Outside of the Mountain of Despair, the actual body of the sun, not Apollo's chariot that directed the sunlight, pierced through the storm clouds with, shining down on the normally hidden mountain and enlightening the nearby city with its' rays. **

"Wait! He amped up with the sun itself?" Leo said in surprise.

"Well, he is the reincarnation of the first Sun God, it makes sense," Piper said, still trying to wrap her head around a God reborn as a demigod.

**Atlas grunted as Naruto started to take some steps forward, successfully pushing the Titan back.**

"He pushed him," Hades mumbled in surprise. Even they would have trouble with Atlas, yet a rare breed demigod with God powers was truly fending him off. His other really hit the jackpot on this one.

**"This! Is! IMPOSSIBLE!" Atlas roared out, digging his feet into the ground.**

**"****_An unstoppable force meets the immovable object!_****" Naruto said with a laugh, "****_Let's see which of us gives out first, Atlas!_****"**

"Zing!"

"Hermes!" Artemis spoke.

"Better me then Apollo making all the comments," The God of Thieves answered.

**"I am the Titan of Endurance, ****_boy_****!" The General sneered as he stopped the teen's advance by adjusting his footing, "You are just another demigod that I will crush beneath my foot!"**

"Technically not really a demigod anymore, what is he even called now?" Hazel asked, turning to her Greek father.

"No idea," was Hades' blunt reply accompanied with a shrug.

"Well it needs a name," Aphrodite hummed.

"Maybe my other will come up with one," Athena stated confidently.

Apollo rolled his eyes and sarcastically said, "Yeah, sure, it should be her. Not, oh, I don't know, the father of the awesome kid and/or the replacement God of the Sun?"

**"****_Wrong!_****" refuted the teen immediately as he saw something behind Atlas, "****_I'm a demigod with something that someone as paranoid as you will never have!_****"**

"God-like powers at your finger tips?" Ares asked with a raised brow.

**Zoë got up from where she had been resting moments before, racing forward with her bow out. She pulled the weapon over her shoulder before swinging it into the back of Atlas' thigh, giving him a charley horse to rival all charley horses. **

Poseidon winced. Oh yeah, that was a charley horse all right. He should know; he invented it.

Artemis smiled and quietly praised her friend, "Excellent job, Zoë."

Aphrodite pursed her lips and frowned, "Gah, she's still around."

**Atlas cried out and buckled from the strike, allowing Naruto to overpower him and shove the attack into the Titan's chest.**

**"****_I've got people I trust to watch my back!_****" Naruto announced before the attack in his hand expanded, encasing Atlas' body and blinding all of the occupants of the room save for the one who had used it.**

"Epic one liner," Nico said in a deep voice jokingly.

**Percy lowered his arm once the brightness had faded away, staring at the immobile form of The General as he lay on the ground. **

"Now how to wedge him back in there?" Demeter wondered aloud.

"Yes, he's knocked out for now. How to get him in there?" Hera agreed with a furrowed brow.

**His once glorious armor was nothing but scrap metal and there was a nasty spiraling burn on his chest. Ichor pooled around him, making Percy let out a sigh of relief, **

"Someone take a screenshot. I wanna hang it on my wall," Ares chuckled out.

"Please, we're hanging this out in the hall," Hermes interjected with a smirk.

**only to spin around as Thalia released a cry of pain.**

**The three able bodied warriors looked on as Luke stabbed Thalia with his sword, the blade nearly a fourth of the way in her side, a tear trailing down his cheek as he did so. **

Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy's eyes widened. They didn't think Luke would go so far as to do that!

Jason was clenching his hands into fists, blue static dancing around him, a large frown on his face.

**He smiled sadly and said, "Sorry Thalia...But it's for the best if you stay out of my way for now."**

**"****_CASTELLAN!_****" Naruto roared out, blurring forward at the son of Hermes in one large stream of gold. **

"Oh if he didn't have that curse, your boy would be dead then and there Herm," Ares chuckled. Trying to kill a Hero's girl, always a way to die fast.

Hermes scowled at his older brother, but focused on the story.

**The betraying demigod glared at him, removing his blade and shoving Thalia to the side. Naruto became visible once more, his golden form spearing Luke in the stomach and taking them both through the giant hole in the mountainside over the edge. Percy ran to the edge, peering down to see Luke and Naruto hit the ground with enough force to make a small cloud of dust shoot up.**

"Go for the left pit!"

"Shut up Ares!" Hermes shouted loudly.

"Enough!" Zeus commanded to his sons. They turned away from one another and focused on the story.

**"Jackson! Wake Phoebe, we may be able to save her!" Zoë barked as she knelt next to the coughing Thalia. Percy looked to the struggling Artemis and back at Zoë in confusion. The Lieutenant saw his glance and explained, "Lady Artemis is strong enough to hold on for a few seconds more, and she would never forgive us if a maiden died while we could have stopped it."**

"Aw, Zoë, you do care!" Thalia laughed, or at least tried to as her other was bleeding out.

**That was horseshit and Percy knew it. **

Hestia gave a stern sideways glare to Percy, who looked straight ahead at the story, preferring not to face the annoyance of The First and Last Olympian.

**As much as either girl didn't want to admit it, they had developed some sort of bond during this quest, just as Naruto and he did. **

"And if the way Naruto picked on you, leading you to bond, then even me and Zoë can bond I guess," Thalia smirked to her cousin.

**He looked once more to Artemis, who looked back at him and nodded, before running over to Phoebe.**

**As he passed the downed form of Atlas, a hand shot out and wrapped around his ankle. Falling to his face, Percy grunted before rolling onto his back and paling at the sight of a slowly rising Atlas. Ichor poured out of the corners of his mouth, which was set in a scowl, and one of his eyes was swelling shut.**

"Too good to be true huh?" Percy grumbled and prepared a wince; this was going to hurt his other, bad.

**"HELIOS!" The Titan roared in anger, "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"**

"One track mind," Demeter sniffed in distaste.

**Percy couldn't form any words in time, not that it would have helped, before he was whipped to the side of the cavern. He did manage to spin around so that his back was what hit the wall, but that did nothing to lessen the pain he felt on the impact. **

There's that wince Percy was preparing.

**Falling forward to land on his stomach with a grunt, Percy looked up and groaned in both pain and concern as the Titan General slowly rose to his feet, his upper left arm looking dislocated at the shoulder while the upper right had been burnt away to the elbow.**

"Nice damage though," Hephaestus praised with a nod; got to love fire.

**"HELIOS!" Atlas bellowed out, stumbling around in a circle for the one-time ally, forever now enemy, "FACE ME! WINNER TAKES ALL, REMEMBER? OR ARE YOU ALL TALK NOW?"**

"He sounds desperate?" Piper asked in confusion.

"Dear, it's his silly pride. He just got wrecked by a demigod. And for a prideful Titan like Atlas, it is his biggest disgrace in his mind at the moment," Her mother explained with a smile before looking back to the screen. She wondered if other Thalia would be willing to share for a day? She started to curl a piece of her hair with her finger and sighed. Hopefully her other would also wonder that, actually, it was almost guaranteed that she would.

**"W-Whiskers," Thalia pleaded from her place on the ground while Zoë pressed her hand against the wound, "Where...?"**

**"Be quiet Grace!" Zoë snapped as she tried to slow the bleeding and then glared at her father.**

"Bedside manner is not Zoë's thing," Thalia deadpanned, to which Artemis nodded in agreement.

**"HELIOS!" Atlas raged as he stumbled towards where Artemis knelt, "FACE ME OR I'LL KILL THE LITTLE GODDESS YOU DESIRE!"**

Artemis bristled at that: Desire?!

"I think it's more of protective family thing. I mean, I know he's a babe magnet, but there are boundaries you do not cross," Apollo said with pursed lips.

Zeus and the two younger sisters of the original six shuffled their feet a bit.

**There was a golden flash of light and Naruto once more stood in the cave, his arms and fists covered in a little bit of blood from pounding in the face of his onetime friend. **

Percy smirked a bit, good for Luke. He needed a good smack around.

**His markings and eyes had turned from blue into blood red and his golden aura was taking on an orange hue. **

"Uh-oh: Limit Break!" Leo called out.

**Atlas spun to face the teen and a delirious grin spread across his face.**

**"EXCELLENT!" laughed out the Titan before he brought his two fists up, "NOW WE FIGHT UNTIL ONLY ONE STANDS!"**

**Naruto shifted so that his right leg was set a foot behind his left, his right hand loosely making a fist before his chest while the left hand extended out and remained open. Naruto's knees bent and his aura swayed to and fro like an ever-burning flame. The two opponents stayed opposite one another for what felt like and eon, before Naruto turned his left hand and gestured for the Titan to come at him.**

"Such a cliché move, but it feels so necessary," Apollo stated with a nod.

**Atlas' manic grin widened and he pushed off the ground, making a large indent as he did so. Naruto's red sun-like irises shone brightly before he also shot forward, a trail of orange flames behind him. The two powerful forces brought their right hands back and punched, their fists colliding and sending a shockwave through the mountain that was felt all the way on Olympus.**

"…Okay that is powerful," Jason muttered in surprise.

"Understatement of the year there golden boy," Nico said in equal surprise.

**Percy watched as the two traded blows, neither speaking nor taunting the other, but creating shockwaves on their impacts. It was like something out of that old Dragon Ball Z cartoon, something he thought would be cool to see firsthand. He retracted that thought as he realized his whole body was shaking just from the impacts that were made.**

"You know, it _is _like DBZ," Piper nodded.

"He did kinda go Super Sayian," Leo supplied with a smirk.

"So that should mean he has more stages?" Percy said jokingly.

"We can never know with this dude, wet head," Thalia added as she smirked.

**_If this is what a battle with one Titan feels like, how would we survive a War against all of them?_**** Percy asked himself. **

"Don't worry. We did, so can you," Percy said to his other with a smirk. He knew they would, even with these added new elements.

**He heard Thalia cough and looked over to the unconscious Phoebe. Looking up, he saw the ceiling start to crumble and groaned.**

"Hey Water Boy!" **a familiar deep voice called out over the shockwaves. Percy looked around before finding Naruto's discarded shield lying near him. Army crawling over to the mystical item, he grabbed it and heard Kyu speak once more, **"About damn time, I've been trying forever to get someone's attention! Listen, if that daughter of Zeus dies, the Kit is going to go nuclear!"

"Really?" Ares asked intrigued.

"Be silent Ares," His father said coolly, eyes ever stern.

**"He isn't now?" Percy asked incredulously.**

"This is just him _mad_, you do _NOT_ want a ballistic Naruto on your hands," **Kyu intoned,** "Imagine that giant glow stick of your uncle's.

"It is _NOT _a glow stick!" Zeus said in rage while the other Olympians snickered.

"The King doth protest too much, methinks," said Hades with a sly grin.

Zeus' face was an impressive red from that.

Now imagine that in the hands of a Titan. The outcome is similar to what Naruto would do if his mate dies."

"Mate?!" Thalia sputtered, getting cat calls and coos from the others in the chamber, much to her ever-rising embarrassment.

**"Mate?" Percy repeated with an arched brow.**

"Oh, mate, girlfriend, whatever! Details! Now let's go get the Hunter and save the Spitfire," **Kyu said, **

"Do it, like they do it on the Discovery Channel~!" Apollo sang out before his sister hit him upside the head. Rubbing the abused spot, he argued, "Ow! What? It had to be said!"

Thalia just wanted to die in a hole, right now.

**prompting Percy to nod. Using the shield as it was made for; Percy pushed himself to his feet and defended himself from the falling rocks. Reaching Phoebe's side, Percy started to jostle her shoulder until she shot awake with wide eyes.**

**"Lady Artemis!" she exclaimed, before turning to glare at Percy, "Get your hands off me, Jackson I have to save-!"**

**"Argue later!" Percy interrupted her as he grabbed her arm and helped her up. He dragged her over to Thalia and pointed at the wound, "Save her!"**

"Yeah, Phoebe, move it," Thalia urged; it sucked watching yourself kind of die from blood loss.

**"What happen-What in the name of Rhea?!" Phoebe cried out as another shockwave caused her to stumble. She turned to see Naruto catching one of Atlas' fists and countering with an elbow to the face while Artemis struggled with the Sky on her shoulders. **

"I would be vastly confused too, if I just woke up to see what was happening," Annabeth nodded in sympathy for the Hunter.

**Zoë grabbed her fellow Hunter and pulled her down.**

**"I shalt explain later," the Lieutenant said before pointing at Thalia, "How do we stop the bleeding?"**

**Annoyed at being kept in the dark while shockwaves continued and that their lady was still in danger, Phoebe nonetheless examined the wound before searching her cloak for her emergency supplies. She groaned in annoyance when she couldn't find anything, before looking at Zoë, "If I had my supplies I would be able to stop it, but I don't have my pack. I must have dropped it when The General..."**

**"Then what do we do?" Percy asked, looking down at Thalia as her breathing slowed, "If Thalia dies, Naruto's going to lose it."**

"Not just lose it, he's going to forget he ever had it," **Kyu piped in.**

Ares opened his mouth, but another stern glare from his father made him click his jaw shut.

**"Gods, I hate romance," Phoebe groaned before Zoë nudged her. Seeing the pointed look the girl gave her, Phoebe turned volatile, "Absolutely not! I refuse to sink ****_that_**** low, there's got to be something I can use around here!"**

**"We don't have the time, Phoebe!" Zoë exclaimed, "Just do it! For the girl!"**

**"Fine!" Phoebe snapped back, placing her hands over the wound. She glared at Zoë and then at Percy, "What you hear stays between us, do you understand me Jackson?"**

"What's she doing?" Piper asked Thalia, but the Hunter shook her head.

"I haven't got a clue," was the soft response.

**"Sure, whatever," Percy agreed, "Just save her!"**

**Taking a deep breath, Phoebe pressed her hands against the wound before she said something Percy would never forget in a million years:**

**"****_Father Apollo, healer of all sorts of wounds,_**

**_I apologize for not speaking in many moons._**

**_Forgiving father, Apollo, help me heal the hole from the knife_**

**_Do this and I will...I will not deny the origin of my life._****"**

"Wait?! She's your kid?" Thalia said in surprise as she looked at the Twin Gods.

Artemis gave a small smile and Apollo gave a sad one.

"Yep," The Sun God said simply, not willing to go further into it.

**Phoebe's hands shone brightly, brighter than Naruto's ever had, before Thalia's impaled side slowly seared shut. As the wound became shallower, the healing sped up. By the time the wound was closed, the glow in Phoebe's hands had died down and her moonlight tan had become a sun kissed one.**

"Much better," Apollo stated with a nod, but his sister gave him a look, "What? I'm just saying it makes her look better."

"Do not talk about the way my Hunters look," was the sharp reply/warning.

"Okay, no, we are not doing this. Argument over," The God of Music said in a stern tone as his sister nodded.

**Percy looked at Phoebe, then to the still fighting Naruto who just took a punch to the face that had to hurt, and back to the girl before he spoke, "Your dad is-?!"**

**"I said not to speak of it!" Phoebe snarled before recomposing herself and looking down at her tanner than average skin, "I...Hold no love for Apollo as a father. As my ladies' brother, he has just slightly a little respect."**

"Ouch," Hermes winced; he gave a knowing look to his brother, who nodded in kind for the sympathy.

**Thalia groaned and Phoebe looked thankful for the excuse to change the subject, "She's waking up, but she'll be too sore to fight. Where's Castellan?"**

"About five hundred feet below sea-level I would say," **Kyu chimed in with a dark snicker.**

Hermes winced again, Apollo giving him a sort of apologetic look, but not really putting his full effort in it. What could he say? Luke was a dick.

**"What in the name of Zeus did I miss?" Phoebe asked her Lieutenant. Before her question could be answered, a final shockwave caused the ceiling to give way and separate the four teens from the two immortals and the glowing demigod. **

"And now they miss the epic fight," Leo snickered.

"Well good thing I can see it from here," Percy joked back with a smile.

**Phoebe and Zoë ran to the wall that separated them and pounded their fists against it.**

**"Damn!" Zoë exclaimed, punching the wall, "Now what do we do?"**

"Have some faith," **Kyu idly commented as the sword flew back to the sheath from where it lay. The spirit of the shield panted as said shield reverted to its bracelet form,** "Damn, that's exhausting. Thank the Gods I didn't try that while the Kit was using me. He'd probably be dead by now."

"Cool magic trick," Hazel said with a nod.

**The two fighting beings traded blow after blow, neither giving the other an opportunity to take a small breather. While stuck in a head clinch, Naruto had driven his elbow sharply into the Titan's gut. After Atlas released him, Naruto grabbed the Titan's head and jumped up, driving his knee into the Titan's nose and shattering it. **

The Gods cheered loudly at the fight, and laughed at the shattered nose of the Titan.

**Atlas stumbled for a moment, but quickly recovered and drove his massive right fist into Naruto's stomach, making the teen double over and allowing him to grab hold of the golden fighter's shoulder and leg, lifting him up before dropping him down onto a knee, breaking a few ribs. **

Everyone winced at that one.

**Naruto had needed a second to come back from that, catching Atlas' foot when the Titan tried to kick him in the already broken ribs.**

**Pulling Atlas off his feet, Naruto gained a few seconds to breathe easy before he began a long combo filled with a brawler's favorite attack, mean punches. **

Ares whooped uncontrollably at that, rounding his fist in the air like a frat boy.

**To top it off, Naruto brought his left fist back and delivered a nasty left hook that dislocated the Titan's jaw. Atlas stumbled into the cavern's wall with a muffled cry as he coughed up ichor, before a sickening crack filled the area. Atlas snapped a grin on Naruto before rushing him with his fists back and ready to strike. Naruto managed to block a few, but another left punch to his gut -****_should really work on watching that left side_****, Naruto absently thought- had knocked him off guard.**

"It's always the left," Percy stated grimly. Getting some snickers.

**Naruto's head snapped up as Atlas delivered a powerful right uppercut, causing him to stumble back into the wall that separated him from the others. His orange and red glow had faded back to the normal golden and blue glow he started with as his rage bled away to determination. He made a nervous glance to Artemis before spitting to the side a mixture of blood and ichor. By his estimation, he now had four broken ribs, three fractured ribs, a cracked jaw, a sprained wrist, a mild concussion and a partridge in a pear tree.**

"Oh, look at the pretty little birdy," Leo said while his head spun jokingly.

**No, wait that was the concussion.**

"No duh," Hazel deadpanned.

**"Give up, Helios!" The delirious Titan demanded, his breathing just as (if not worse) bad as Naruto's. He definitely had a concussion, if not a cracked skull (courtesy of Naruto's thankfully thicker skull), a broken nose, several broken ribs, a bruised solar plexus, a dislocated jaw that was forcibly put back in place mid fight and then there were his upper arms. Naruto had at some point managed to completely rip the left arm off while the right was still burnt away to the elbow. **

"Kid fucks shit up," Ares said with an impressive nod with respect.

**Atlas paid no heed to Naruto's evaluation of their current injuries, merely spitting more ichor to the side as his one good eye focused on the glowing teen, before he continued, "As it is, only one of us will remain standing. But if that's the case, who will take Artemis' place?"**

"And there's the clincher," Poseidon grunted with a frown.

**Naruto looked to his aunt, who while looking tired, was still strong enough to hold the sky up, if only dropping it by millimeters every now and then. He knew that she'd never allow him to sacrifice himself for her sake, and that if Atlas came out the victor he'd leave her to suffer beneath his former punishment. So that meant he would have to somehow get Atlas back under the sky. There was no way he could shove the Titan back into his punishment so that left somehow tricking the Titan back underneath the sky.**

"Someone say trick?" Hermes asked with mischief in his tone and a twinkle in his eyes.

"No, they said treat," Apollo said smartly back with a grin. Getting his little brother to roll his eyes.

**_Let it be known that I am a fucking genius,_**** Naruto mused as his mouth quirked back into a smirk. He could hear Helios distantly laugh in the back of his head and knew that the former Titan/God agreed with his absolutely batshit insane plan. **

"Yes, because that is a good thing," Hestia deadpanned.

**Good, he wasn't the only one to come up with stupid plans on the fly.**

"Have you even _met_ Percy?" Nico asked jokingly and smiled at his cousin, who pouted at him.

**"Well? Have you no more witty one liners?" The Titan of Endurance asked, "No more words from the mouthy God of the Sun? Nothing about having enough energy to outlast ****_me_****?"**

"Bitch please."

"Apollo!"

"Wha sis? Just sayin'."

**"****_I've only got two words for you, Atlas,_****" Naruto said as he held his hands up in front of him. They blurred through three hand seals that he had learned back as a child when he was training to be a soldier for his country.**

**"I'll allow your final words, Helios!" Atlas spat, stalking forward with his knuckles cracking as his massive hands formed fists.**

**"****_Don't puke!_****" Naruto said as his hands landed on the final seal before he called out,** "Taju Kawarimi no Jutsu (Multiple Body Replacement Technique)!"

**Atlas' confusion remained as he suddenly appeared in Naruto's place before moving once more to his former prison. The weight of the Sky pressed against his shoulders and Atlas screamed in pain as well as anguish,** "NO!"

"He did not just swap places like that on the fly, did he?" Jason asked, gaping.

"I think he did," Percy said, nodding numbly.

**Naruto stood where Atlas once was before collapsing on his knees while Artemis fell forward to her hands. Both panting heavily before Naruto started to laugh and fell to his back, his golden form fading away to nothing while the strange mix of ichor and blood poured from his wounds. **

"That's an interesting condition," Athena murmured with a gaze.

**Atlas swore at him in Greek while struggling to hold up what was his father's domain and Artemis, recovering from her ordeal, stared at her nephew in surprise while he laughed joyfully.**

**His laughter quieting down into sniggers, Naruto managed to exclaim, "I can't believe it actually worked!"**

"Damn right my boy, you rock!" Apollo said pointing to his kid, "Whose kid has done that, oh wait, no ones, ha!"

Zeus cleared his throat and looked at his archer son.

Apollo rolled his eyes and amended himself sarcastically, "Of today's demigods, not back in the day."

"Very impressive," Artemis agreed as she closed the book, "Who would like to read next?"

"Well I guess since all the excitement is over, I could do it," Nico said with a shrug.

**0**

Frank slowly rose from the Hudson River, Rambo style, as he was still in New Jersey.

His ever long battle with the gerbil uprising continuing.

As he rose from the water, his wet hair matted his face, said face was covered in war paint.

He was also shirtless.

He pulled out his bow from the dirty water and pulled back.

In three successions of his bow, he nailed 5 gerbils in rows with three arrows.

"Gerbil-kabobs, all ready." He said in a gruff tone, his eyes harder for war.

It was time for dinner.

**0**

**Done & done!**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Reading Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**XXV**

Taking the book from the Goddess of the Hunt, Nico cleared his throat and began to read.

**Artemis looked over at the sleeping form of her nephew while she and the group he arrived with waited for her chariot to arrive, seeing as she was forbidden to interfere with the quest and refused to leave the ones that had fought so hard for her freedom. **

Zeus grumbled a bit, but nodded slightly to the action.

**Figuring that Apollo had left it somewhere completely inappropriate, Artemis assumed that was the reason to its delay.**

"...Now that is just cruel," her brother replied with a frown.

**She allowed a small smile to cross her face as she looked to her snoring nephew, whose head rested on his folded jacket next to the seated Thalia Grace while Percy Jackson described the fight between Naruto and Atlas to her. **

"Bet Percy's fanboy-ing over that fight," Thalia snickered out, getting a pout from her waterlogged cousin.

**After he teleported the both of them to Thalia's side, he had promptly thanked the Gods she was alive and then passed out from exhaustion. **

"Stayed awake long enough to see if you were okay, if that isn't love I don't know what is," Nico said as he smiled to his cousin, enjoying her pink cheeked face.

**Artemis carried him on her shoulder like she would the corpse of a deer down the base of the mountain, Percy Jackson helping Thalia Grace while her Hunters took up the rear. When they arrived outside, Percy had noticed that there was no sign of Luke, just an empty crater with two dried puddles of blood which Artemis filed away to bring forward at the upcoming meeting. **

Hermes winced at the sight; Naruto lived up to beating the hell out his boy, that's for sure.

**Something was wrong with Hermes' son, and it wasn't just some delusion like the boy's father believed it was.**

"Big understatement," Hades whispered loudly.

**Pushing those thoughts away, the Goddess of the Moon once more looked over her beaten and battered nephew. Naruto certainly did look a lot like Helios, and so did her brother, now that she thought about it. Perhaps the former Sun God was aware this would happen.**

**He was, after all, also the God of Sight.**

"Very true...I bet that sucker really did see it coming!" Apollo gasped with a grin, bobbing his head.

**"Milady," Zoë's voice broke the Goddess from her thoughts and she turned to face the girl, "Are you well?"**

**"I'm fine, thank you Zoë," Artemis replied before looking beyond her Lieutenant to her best healer, who sat away from the three demigods and stared up at the partially clouded sky, "How does Phoebe fair?"**

**"...I haven't asked," the former Hesperide admitted, looking to her longtime ally, friend and sister-in-arms with a mild amount of concern, "She seems...withdrawn. Ashamed almost."**

Artemis sighed quietly as Apollo frowned a bit, but tried not to show it.

**"I was afraid of that," Artemis said with a frown as she looked at her Hunter. While not directly her own, Artemis did care for the girl like a daughter despite being sired from her brother millennia ago. She held no favorites amongst her hunters and no ill to the girls who were once regular mortals, but it did warm her heart slightly to know that at least one of them was related to her by direct heritage even if Phoebe was not her own child.**

Artemis gave a soft smile to this, as Apollo gave her one as well. Thalia saw this, and she too gave a tiny smile, hopeful that their Phoebe would tell her in time as well.

**Before she could consider going to the girl and asking her to speak her mind, Artemis tensed as she felt like she was being watched. Spinning around and pulling her hunting blades out, she failed to see Naruto's eyes snap open as he felt the same thing. Before she could call out the watchers, two black animals of the likes she had never seen ran out from the bush.**

"Oh, what now?" Thalia groaned, rubbing her face with her hands.

**They looked like the lions in some of the oriental art that Apollo had shown her once not so long ago. Artemis intercepted one of the lions, slicing it with her blade and blinking in surprise when the animal exploded. Some of the black liquid splashed against her face, making her pause and dab at it with her fingers. It was ink...making the lion that still lived made from some sort of living ink, as crazy at it may seem.**

"Hm, I want to make a squid joke here," Hermes said, but the look his uncle gave discouraged him.

**The other lion leapt at Thalia, who was nowhere near prepared for the assault, only to be stopped as a throwing knife pierced its head. **

"Nice save," Jason said with a nod.

Thalia frowned a bit at that; she hated being saved.

**Naruto, now sitting upright with his left hand extended, growled before pushing himself to his feet. Groaning as he stood, the blond pulled another of his knives from the pouch taped to his thigh.**

**"(Alright Sai, I know you're there!)" he cried out, trying not to let his exhaustion show, "(Just come out already!)"**

"Ah, ninjas, of course," Annabeth said with a nod. It was always ninjas, never pirates or anything.

**Artemis could not understand what her nephew was saying, and what really perturbed her was the reply that came in the same language that seemed to be a mix of Japanese and something else.**

**"(Glad to see you're still alive dickless,)" **

"Oh, he did _not_ just say that!" Aphrodite said sharply as she bristled, glaring at the image.

**a pale wiry man wearing a black jacket that was cut off at the midriff and sleeveless on the left arm. He had a pack on his back and in his hands were a paintbrush and a scroll of some sort. Overall he was rather...bland, for lack of a better term. Aside from the fake smile on his face that even a blind man could spot.**

"Ew," the girls blanched, he was so pale that he was chalk color. Gross!

"One of yours?" Poseidon asked his elder brother jovially.

Hades just sneered at him, "Ha. Ha."

**Following him was a tall man with brown hair, wearing some sort of face protector and a uniform that was similar to one she had seen in Apollo's temple. He stood a whole head taller than the pale boy and had a stern look of which she had only seen once before on the face of her aunt Demeter, which had to have made him a demi-god of some sort.**

Demeter looked intrigued by that.

**Behind the man was a young woman with...****_pink_**** hair. Aphrodite would never believe her if Artemis chose to tell the Goddess about the sight she was trying to deny existed, that's how pink this girl's hair was. **

"Oh I see it and I pity this...work in progress," the Love Goddess said, not really sure how to say it kindly. That's how messed up she felt this girl was.

**The woman wore a red vest that appeared to accent her chest, protective elbow pads, dark gloves and skintight dark shorts underneath a tan skirt. The only other glaring difference from normal people the Goddess could spot was that giant forehead the poor woman sported.**

"You could play darts on that thing!" Piper whispered shock.

**And coming up behind her was a tall man with gravity defying silver hair that made her Hunters and Percy Jackson tense. Like the man with brown hair, he wore the uniform that Artemis swore she had seen somewhere in Apollo's temple. **

"Other me probable has it in his closet somewhere," The Sun God suggested.

**A mask hid the bottom half of his face and plated gloves protected his hands. As the other three did, he wore a headband, though covering an eye in this case, with the strange symbol that was on Naruto's belt buckle. Did they come from the Hidden Lands as well?**

"I guess this is Artemis' first time seeing them. So it is understandable for her to think so," Athena stated.

**"How's it going, Naruto?" The last man to emerge asked in English, though he had a thick accent. In his hand was a copy of 'Greek Mythology for Idiots', **

The demigods snickered at the sight of it.

**which he found to be much more important than anything else as his one eye was glued to the page. Artemis wasn't sure if she wanted to be wary of the potential foe reading up on it or furious at the man for reading such a slanderous novel, even if it had ****_some_**** truthful notes about herself and her family.**

"Here, here," Athena said, brushing her nose in the air at distaste.

**"Oh you know, the usual," Naruto said, switching to English flawlessly, "Just kicked some super strong bad guy's ass and then finished him off in the stupidest way possible."**

"Ain't that the truth?" asked Leo with a smirk.

**"Yep, that sounds like something you would do," drawled the man before turning the page in his book, "Now for some strange reason, I get the feeling you wouldn't come back with us if we asked nicely, would you?"**

**Naruto chuckled, his body still tense and his other hand uncapping the holster on his other thigh, "You'd be right."**

**"Naruto no baka (Just come back home already)!" the pink haired woman shouted as she stormed forward. **

"What'd she call him?" Thalia asked with her eyes narrowed.

"Idiot Naruto," translated Apollo, whose lips pursed as he did so.

"Hey! Only Thalia can call him that!" Percy said.

"Yea-Shut up Percy!" the blazing cheeked Hunter shouted in embarrassment to the others' amusement.

**Her gloved hand reached for the blond only to be grabbed by the wrist by said teen. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he crushed the wrist in his grip, making the woman cry out in pain. **

Artemis frowned slightly at the woman's treatment, but they were trying to take her nephew away. The Goddess of the Hunt could understand, she supposed.

**He thrusted his palm forward to strike her in the stomach and sent her stumbling back.**

"Nice one," Annabeth complimented with a wince; that had to hurt.

**"Sakura-san (do not try to attack me again or I ****_will_**** snap your wrists)," Naruto warned as his unique eyes stared into the emerald ones that weakly stared back. Whatever fire was once there had vanished as soon as he retaliated and he was disgusted to see his old crush in such a state. **

"Ah, so it is his old crush. Honey I think you did him some good taking his attention away from that one." Aphrodite said to the Hunter.

"Thanks," Thalia grumbled.

**The old Sakura wouldn't have taken that lying down. As far as he was concerned, this wasn't the same girl that he once loved as he now did Thalia. **

"He said it!" The Love Goddess squealed loudly.

Thalia's face was lit up like the sun, "Do _not _make a joke about that!"

Despite her warning, the other demigods cooed and catcalled to the Hunter, just making her want to die.

**Especially since Thalia outclassed her in more ways than one, but that was besides the point.**

Apollo whistled suggestively, getting a slap from his sister. He felt that it was totally worth it.

**"(Naruto-kun, it is time to return home)," the stern man intoned, tilting his head forward and making a strange face. Artemis arched a brow at the action while Naruto rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.**

**"Nice try, Yamato-taichou," Naruto said as he absentmindedly spun his kunai on his finger, "I outgrew ****_that_**** fear when I saw something ten times scarier than your face. Look it up, Kakashi-sensei: Gorgon."**

"So he faced a Gorgon, or Medusa?" Percy wonder, either was messed up in his opinion.

Athena sniffed at the mention.

**"I told you those tactics wouldn't work," the tall man with silver hair drawled as his book snapped shut and he tucked it away immediately after finding the page, "The Naruto before you is not the same one we came to know and love. Just as Sasuke changed, so did-!"**

**Naruto had vanished in a flash of light, a kunai to the man's throat and a deep growl filling the area. **

"Naruto does _not _like being compared to this guy it seems," Hazel said, blinked the fierce reaction.

"Isn't he the guy that tried to kill Naruto? Like he said in the beginning of the book?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, I remember that, the friend who went mad," Artemis supplied.

**Yamato, Sakura and Sai quickly pulled their own bladed weapons out, aiming them at the blond, which prompted Artemis and her Hunters to draw their own blades. Naruto ignored all that went on behind him before he spoke lowly.**

**"Do ****_not_**** compare me to Sasuke, Kakashi," growled the blond to his onetime sensei. The man nodded and Naruto narrowed his eyes, pressing his blade forward, "I am ****_nothing_**** like Sasuke."**

"_Damn_," Leo whistled out.

"I wonder when a confrontation is going to happen with them?" Piper mused, it sounded like it was going to be bad.

**"I understand, Naruto," Kakashi replied softly, getting Naruto to remove his blade. His one visible eye then turned upwards as he slyly asked, "So who are all these girls? Finally growing up, are you, Naruto? Jiraiya-sama would be so proud!"**

"...I have the sudden urge to put an arrow through his head," Thalia said, her voice surprisingly calm.

"As do I," Artemis agreed, a frown marring her face.

**And like that, all the tension that had suddenly built up had been turned into disbelief. Artemis and her Hunters were now fighting the urge to throw something at the man, Thalia was growling at the insinuation the silver haired man made, **

"Well, it seems your others agree with you," Hermes grinned jokingly to the two Hunters.

**and Percy was having his own teenage fantasy about being surrounded by several pretty girls **

Annabeth turned to Percy, steel in her grey eyes. Artemis raised an eyebrow as Thalia looked ready to turn him into fish sticks.

"Other me," the son of the Sea God squeaked in defense.

**(though none of the ones present because they were scary as fuck) as insinuated by Kakashi. **

"See!" Percy stated quickly, but it didn't stop Annabeth from glaring at him. Thankfully, Artemis and Thalia did.

**Naruto lowered his kunai slowly as he stared at the man with a look that all but screamed what he asked next, "Did you seriously just say that?"**

**"Maa, is it true?" inquired the man before he leaned into Naruto's personal space, eagerly inquiring, "The least you could do if you don't come back is take up your godfather's writings. Icha calls to you, Naruto. Don't try to deny the glory of Icha Icha!"**

**While the others were confused, as Naruto refused to admit he trained under a man that often did such horrendous acts of perversion in the presence of man-haters, **

"And he wasn't corrupted?" Artemis asked in amusement and turned to her brother. With a small smirk she joked, "Yes, I believe he is one of your more well behaved children. Unlike his father."

Apollo laughed dryly at her humorous tone.

**Naruto mimicked a fish before he turned red with rage and exploded, "****_NO_****! I AM ****_NOT_**** ERO-SENNIN AND I WILL ****_NOT_****! ****_WRITE_****! ****_PORN_****!"**

"So, his first teacher reads born, while his other wrote it?" Piper said, voice full of disbelief.

"Seems that way," Jason said with an eyebrow raised. How much bad luck did this guy have to get teachers like those?

**"Aww..." the dejected man sulked as Naruto turned around, storming away and mumbling curses under his breath about "stigmas left behind" and "stupid perverted senseis".**

**"Wait Naruto!" the man known as Yamato called out in English, "By orders of the Godaime Hokage, we are to bring you home for your own safety!"**

"Safety? They join the Titans, attack us, attack him, all for his safety?" Thalia exclaimed in disbelief.

The Party God snorted, "Mortals do what they think is right, not what is right Tasha."

**"My own safety? My own safety?!" the already infuriated teenager spun on his heel to address the one that called out to him by pointing at myself, "Look at me! I'm covered in blood, but I'm still alive! Does it look like I need help of any kind?"**

"Damn right, who needs them?" Nico said with a nod. It was clear that Naruto made a connection to camp. Why turn away from that? He should be with his own kind.

**A few silent seconds ticked by and before Percy, who opened his mouth, could speak, Naruto raised a hand and said, "That was a rhetorical question, Jackson!"**

"Wow, getting Motor-Mouth Jackson before he could even speak. Nice." Ares snickered out, ignoring his uncle and cousin's glare.

**By now the members of Team Kakashi, minus the namesake who was still sulking about the loss of a tremendous series of dirty books, were shrinking under Naruto's glare. Unknown to the blond, he had tapped into Helios' presence that practically demanded men to bow before him. **

"Kneel before Zod!"

"Leo!" Hazel scolded.

The son of Hephaestus crossed his arms defensively, "It had to be said."

**The same presence that those in the Hidden Lands referred to as Killer Intent. Kakashi, who had been on the receiving end of such levels, hardly flinched. While he was upset that Naruto wouldn't be taking up Jiraiya's books as his own nor would he return willingly, he was impressed and proud of the boy for the progress in his strength.**

"Well, at least he is accepting of the boy's decision," Hestia said with a smile.

**"Whiskers?" Thalia's voice broke the glaring Naruto's concentration and caused him to turn around. The girl was favoring her once impaled side and looking at him in concern as was Percy. The sound of faint jingling hit his ears and Naruto mentally sighed in relief. Now he could just leave the group behind and all would be fine.**

"Murphy?" Percy asked aloud.

"Murphy." Agreed all the demigods with a nod.

**Well, he could have if they remained immobilized in fear.**

**"Detain!" Sai monotonously ordered as he quickly painted two more ink lions that came to life. Naruto spun around just in time to get bitten by the art on his shoulders. Artemis cursed for as much as she wanted to, the man didn't directly attack her, so she could not retaliate for his attack on Naruto.**

Artemis frowned at this. Blasted challenge rule.

**Her Hunters on the other hand had no restrictions.**

"Unload on them!" Thalia said as she grinned with a gleam in her eyes.

"Into it, much?" Annabeth asked, amusement on her face.

"They're in our way, trying to kidnap a camper. Perfectly good reason," the Hunter explained.

**"Release him at once!" Zoë ordered after she released an arrow, causing it to dispel the ink beast on Naruto's right shoulder.**

**"Sakura," Yamato said to the girl, causing her to nod. A fist was pulled back before it struck the ground. Naruto's eyes widened and he barely managed to teleport to Zoë's side, wrapping his free arm around her and teleporting her further back as the ground cracked in her direction.**

"I believe she's of your descendant," Hades sneered to the Earthshaker. Poseidon gave a dry laugh in return.

**Zoë fell to her knees, disoriented from the** Hiraishin**, and Naruto stumbled backwards, before taking a knee of his own. He glared at the growling ink creature and pulled another kunai out, stabbing it in the head and dispelling it instantly. The jingling was becoming louder and Naruto looked at his aunt, "Auntie Arte! Take the others and go, this quest isn't over just yet!"**

**Seeing the look in his eyes that said he wasn't going to take no for an answer, though he should because she was a Goddess, **

"He has his father's rebel attitude, that is certain," Artemis said, but not sounding annoyed. Apollo grinned proudly.

**Artemis reluctantly agreed with a nod. As her silver chariot descended, the sunlight bounced off of her reindeer and blinded the four shinobi long enough for Naruto to** Hiraishin **to each person's side and putting them in the large, sleigh-like vehicle. Artemis leapt up and landed in her chariot with ease, looking back at her nephew unsurely.**

**"Go! I've got this!" Naruto ordered before turning to face his former squad, ignoring Thalia's shouting at him as he did. **

"Idiot," Thalia mumbled; he should listen to her other more.

**Closing his eyes, Naruto thought, ****_Alright Helios...got enough for a second boost?_**

**_Ask and ye shall receive!_**** The once Faded God replied distantly. Opening his now glowing eyes, Naruto crossed his arms over his face before his and Helios' voices called out, "****_Let There Be Light!_****"**

"It's morphin' time!" Thalia smirked, getting some blank looks. She scoffed and pouted, "Gah, you kids, never saw the original Power Rangers. What would you know?"

"Okay grandma," Percy retorted, getting a lightning charged fist to the shoulder, "Ow!"

**His arms dropped down to his sides and his golden aura burst alive, encasing his body once more. Team Kakashi stared in a mixture of shock and awe as he stood across from them, panting heavily as his 'God Mode' took its toll on his already battered and bruised body.**

Apollo snickered, "Nice name."

His wine drunkard brother didn't agree and Dionysus mumbled, "A bit arrogant really."

"He has the power of Helios in him, it is appropriate," Athena rebuffed his statement.

The Wine God grumbled.

**"****_No time to play around_****," Naruto's dual voice said almost apologetically, "****_Gotta act fast, so this should do it_****."**

**"This is different than Sennin Moudo," Kakashi said to his squad, "Do not hold back!"**

"They do know they don't stand a chance against him, right?" Jason said blandly at these mercenaries sheer stupidity.

"Mortals are _stupid_," Nico answered, as if it explained all.

"Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu (Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique)!" **Yamato exclaimed after he procured enough chakra and went through the required seals. The wooden dragon that looked like it sprang out of Hindu folklore shot out from the already parted ground Sakura had made before and raced towards Naruto. **

"He can grow trees?" Demeter said, interested that he could be a child or legacy of hers.

**Naruto turned to face the dragon and vanished in a flash of light, reappearing high above where the dragon's head would be in seconds.**

**"****_Here's a classic that never gets old: Food Cart Destroyer!_****" the golden teen exclaimed as he shot down with his feet pressed together. The dragon head's wooden structure was carved clean through by the burning teen, its remains catching fire as soon as Naruto made his exit.**

"Fire vs. Wood, nice idea dude!" Leo said with a mocking nod to woodman.

**"Shannaro!" Sakura cried out, her emerald eyes once more burning with determination as she ran towards the golden blond with her fist cocked back, **"Okashou (Cherry Blossom Impact)!"

**"****_And I thought the Gods had egos, you made a technique after your own name?_****" Naruto asked, never really hearing the technique's his teammate called out, as he caught the fist with ease. **

The Gods grumbled at that one. They do not name attacks after themselves.

**The force that shot behind him, which he was immune to due to his new 'boost', literally tore up the landscape and parted the ocean.**

"Wonderful, a barbarian woman," Hera said, a sneer nearly coming to her face at the thought of a female Hercules.

**_...We're fighting him again, why?_**** Kakashi and Yamato asked themselves as they took note of the lack of effort Naruto was putting into this and the lack of damage he took from the groundbreaking attack. **

"Because you don't know when to leave well enough alone?" Hermes asked with a smirk.

**Sakura simply stared at him in disbelief, allowing him to lift a curled up finger to her forehead.**

**"****_I've been waiting years to do this to someone,_****" Naruto said with a grin before he flicked the girl, sending her soaring back into Sai and knocking them both out. Blowing on the finger he hummed in thought before grinning as he came up with a name for the technique, "****_Kami no Yubi (God's Finger)! Ha, take that, Baachan!_****"**

All the Gods looked to their respected fingers, flicking them in interest. Ares looked like he was having a blast at the ways he could incorporate the humiliating attack into his arsenal. The Half-Bloods shifted a bit uncomfortably.

**_I think Flick of Doom would be a cooler name,_**** Helios commented. Naruto snorted.**

"I have to agree with him on that," Apollo said with a nod to the former Sun God's statement.

Athena shook her head, "It sounds too comedic."

"Duh, that's the point."

**"****_Shut up, it's my move I'll call it whatever I want,_****" he said aloud, prompting Kakashi and Yamato to exchange confused glances. **

"Great, people are going to think he's crazy," Percy shook his head, grinning as he said it.

**Looking over his shoulder at the sun, Naruto hummed again before nodding.**

**"****_I think I've let them get enough distance from here,_****" the teen said before powering down. He took a deep breath and coughed into his hand, spitting up ichor and blood, before grinning at his two former commanders.**

**"Well, it's been fun but I've gotta go," Naruto said before he left via Hiraishin. Kakashi stared at the place his student once stood and then sighed. Yamato, seeing his depressed state, went to the man's side and placed a hand on his shoulder.**

**"We'll get him next time, Kakashi-Senpai," he reassured the silver haired man. Kakashi looked at him with an aloof gaze.**

"Most likely not," Artemis said, her nose scrunching at the thought.

**"Maybe." Was all Kakashi would say on the matter. Personally, he didn't care if Naruto was back in the village or out in the other world. All he cared about was his student's well-being and whether or not the blond prankster was happy. **

"At least he seems to get it," Hazel said with a nod.

**From what he's been seeing in these brief meetings was just that, and far be it from him to try and force Naruto into a cage.**

"Like some weapon," Thalia spat, not liking what these guys wanted with her other's kinda maybe boyfriend.

**Looking in the direction that the group Naruto was with had left in, Kakashi allowed a smile to cross his face underneath his mask.**

**_Good luck, Naruto._**

**Naruto reappeared next to Thalia, nearly giving the girl a heart attack when he did so. Seeing that it ****_was_**** the blond idiot that forced her into the flying death trap, she did two things: First, she punched him in the shoulder. Hard. **

"A typical Thalia response," Annabeth teased.

"Shut it Annie!"

**And second, she pulled him into a kiss.**

Wolf whistles were heard all around and the girls cooed at the blushing Thalia. She groaned; _she_ hadn't been the one to do it! Why can't they leave her be?

**That was until he pushed her away and coughed into his hand. Pulling his now golden and red hand away from his mouth quickly so it wasn't seen, the two demigods seated in the back gave him a look of concern. He smiled at them reassuringly, pulling Thalia into a hug while sitting back in the chariot, leaning down to kiss her again. **

Aphrodite cooed happily.

**That plan was ruined as Artemis cleared her throat, making Naruto pout. **

"Cock-blocker."

"I am the Maiden Goddess." Artemis smirked to her brother, before giving her Lieutenant a smugly raised eyebrow. It made the girl to blush once more.

**The demigoddess of Zeus' lineage didn't complain, relaxing in Naruto's one armed embrace while his thoughts turned inward.**

"Oh just ask her already! Better yet, Thalia, you do it! Say he is your man!" Aphrodite griped aloud. Sure it was cute and sweet, but titles, they are needed!

**_Any idea what that's about?_**** Naruto asked Helios, referring to the change in his blood as he glanced at the small liquid he wiped off onto his jeans.**

**_Your body is probably still adjusting to the power and activating it twice so close together may be causing some adverse effect. I wouldn't recommend trying to do it again for a while, like maybe a week or so,_**** The God of Sight replied, **

"Makes sense. I hope your other does a check up on him Apollo," Athena said, no doubt wanting to know what was going on in the teen's body.

**_Best stop talking to the voice in your head, Kid. We're home~!_**

**Naruto looked up at that and his eyes widened as he beheld the Empire State Building. He could just tell that what would come next would give him the worst headache of his life. And he wasn't wrong.**

**The moment his aunt landed the sleigh-like chariot, Naruto knew he was going to be in for it. Artemis had instructed her Hunters to take the chariot back to Camp Half-Blood and prepare the others to leave shortly after her arrival. **

Artemis smiled. Zoë was alive and well and she was given closure, too. She was a bit envious of her other for it.

**She then told the demigods (if whatever Naruto was still counted as a demigod) to follow her.**

**As they walked the halls of Olympus and past several minor gods, Naruto swore he saw Hecate wink at him before she walked into another room with her hips swaying. **

"Well, she and Helios did get it on," said a grinning Apollo. Aphrodite was also grinning at the plot twist of the drama. Thalia on the other hand was frowning.

**Thalia took notice of this and used the opportunity to elbow him in the side, making him wince and ask, "Ow, what did I do?"**

**"Eyes forward, Whiskers," the girl replied irritably.**

"Yeah, you can only look at her," Piper joked, getting giggles from Hazel and Annabeth.

**Rubbing his still reconstructing ribs that she just jarred, Naruto mumbled under his breath that he didn't do anything and did just that, all the while ignoring the pointed whispers going on around him that were about the three demigods. **

"Ah Olympus, gossip central," Hermes snickered.

**Before he could walk right into the now closed council doors, a giant ball of fire blindsided him and sent him skidding on his back.**

**"Naruto!" The two other demigods present exclaimed in concern, drawing their weapons. However, as they got closer, they saw that Naruto wasn't in pain, but was uncomfortable with how the flaming horse kept licking his face.**

"Ha! Of course that old horse would go to him," The Sun God chuckled out.

"Looks like Thalia has even more completion!" Percy joked, getting hit upside the head by his girlfriend at the poor joke.

"Thanks Annie."

**"Ow, hey, get off!" Naruto complained as the fire covered horse continued to lather him with affection until two minor Gods came to his aide. One had the appearance of a hippie, tie dye shirt and circular sunglasses with purple lenses hanging off the tip of his nose as well as wild hair hanging down from his side making his disguise seem all the more legit. The other was that of an old man with a giant horn hanging from his shoulder.**

**"Sorry about Zephyr," the God that looked like a hippie said, helping Naruto up, "He just couldn't help himself once he felt your energy pulse."**

**"You're telling me," the other, a tall elder man grumbled as he tried to settle down the fiery horse-god, "Easy there, Zeph."**

Those that went on the Quest for Hera looked happy seeing the old man again.

**_Master's back! Master's back!_**** Naruto heard the horse cry out in his head, prompting him to stare at the horse in surprise. He then groaned; great, there's ****_another_**** voice he has to deal with. First Kyu, then Helios, and now a horse. Talk about crowded.**

"He's got voices in his head!" Leo said in a chilling tone.

Piper rolled her eyes, "Not those kind of voices."

**"Did you say Zephyr?" the blond asked the hippie with wide eyes, recognizing the name of the steed.**

**"Totally did, bro," the God replied, "Name's Zephyrus, God of the West Wind and don't you forget it, man. We get mixed up a lot, but he's definitely the Fire Steed that delivers Athena's brain babies to their daddies."**

"Wait what?" Annabeth said in surprise. She turned to her mother and asked, "But I thought it was the West Wind that did it?"

"It seems that it is different in this dimension," Athena answered simply.

**_"That's_**** the God that delivered Annabeth to her dad?" Percy exclaimed in shock, making the two minor wind Gods look at him.**

**"Hey man, isn't he...?" Zephyrus started.**

**"Lord Zeus is ****_not_**** going to be pleased seeing him again," the other one groaned, **

The demigods snickered at Percy, getting the boy to pout.

**"Kid, would you come pet him already? I've got other things to do!"**

**Obliging to the somewhat annoyed God's request, Naruto walked to Zephyr's side and placed a hand on the fire steed's blazing mane, his eyes widening as he pet the flames like they were strands of hair.**

"That's kinda cool," Piper said with a smile.

**"Whoa..." he murmured before looking at the settling horse's golden eye, "Hello, Zephyr."**

**_Master! Oh, I'm so pleased to see Master again. Shall we take the cart back from the Gold Boy? Am I to keep doing as the Wise One requests? May I have a bag of kernels?_**** Asked the horse in his head.**

"Eager guy, huh?" Jason asked with a blink.

"I like my chariot ya flame bag," Apollo grumbled at the name the horse gave him.

"I would hope he does," Athena said to the part about her.

"And here comes the snack request," Percy said with an understanding nod; Blackjack asked for something to eat from time to time.

**"Uh, no, Dad still needs his car. Only if she's nice about it. **

Poseidon smirked a bit to Athena and snarked, "Yes, be nice and polite about it."

The wise woman scowled at him.

**Sure and where would I get kernels?" Naruto asked the horse. Percy blinked before crossing his arms.**

**"Huh, well now I know how everyone else felt when I talked to Blackjack," the Son of Poseidon thought aloud. Thalia gave him a questioning glance and he sheepishly replied, "Normally I can understand horses, but not him."**

Percy frowned in confusion, "Really?"

**"That's because Zephyr was a gift from Poseidon just for Helios with help from Hephaestus, a spirit of fire meant to pull Helios' chariot," the gruff elder minor God said, getting the two demigods' to look at him, "Name's Boreas, by the way. Not that you care."**

"He was nice," Piper said with a smile; both Jason and Leo nodded in agreement with her statement.

**"Ah, don't be like that, man," Zephyrus tried to cheer his brother up, "Zeus cares."**

Zeus nodded to this.

**"When he wants me to go do something for him," Boreas grumbled as he crossed his arms. **

Eyes turned to the Thunderer as he looked away.

**He and Zephyrus both looked at the council doors as they slowly swung open. They exchanged a look before returning their gazes to the demigods.**

**"That's your cues, little dudes and dudette," Zephyrus said, lightly guiding Zephyr away from Naruto, "The Boss Man wants to see you."**

"Cue the music," Nico said, as he hummed the Darth Vader theme.

**"And that's usually not a good thing," Boreas commented. Zephyrus sighed as he, the fire steed and Boreas walked away from the three demigods.**

**"You have ****_got_**** to lighten up, man."**

"He really should," Hermes mumbled.

Nico closed the book and rubbed at his throat, "Man, I'm glad this is almost done."

"The dismay I feel at the truth in your statement," Apollo grumbled before blinking, "Damn, I must be getting tired."

"I will read next, Nico di Angelo," Hestia offered kindly.

**0**

Frank was bleeding a bit, shallow cuts at best as the ground was littered with the dead bodies of his rodent enemies in New York City.

"Hey Igino, what the opposite of Christopher Walken?" Frank raised his foot and stomped down, "Christopher Reeds!" he shouted while crushing the mad Gerbil's legs.

"AHHHOW! That was in terrible taste." Igino whimpered off at the end.

"Don't care." Frank grunted as he bent down and picked him up, so he could come face to whiskers with his soon to be dead enemy.

"Let's hear those bones shatter." Frank said as he grasped the gerbil with his other hand and squeezed. Igino cried out in pain, but let out the squeak of a…rubber duck?

"What the?" Frank tested this a few more times, "By the Gods, that's hilarious." He said doing it again, and again, until he did it too far, crushing the villain, "…Opps."

He dropped the crushed gerbil without a care and turned to see the Empire State building in the distance, eyes narrowed.

He heard shuffling and turned around to see more Gerbils. Looking at the body of their leader.

An older looking Gerbil walked up to frank and knelt, others followed its example.

"Wha?"

"Hail the Gerbil Lord!" they all cried out.

"…Ah fudge brownies."

**0**

**Done and done!**

**Sorry guys, but had senior seminar HW to do, that stuff was long! Well, another snow day for me it seems. So I will start working on the next chapter right away. Only two more left! Good update streak though, right?  
**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Reading Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**XXVI**

Hestia held the book gently as she smiled softly and spoke clearly for all to hear.

**Naruto led the two younger demigods into the Olympian Council chambers, biting back a snort when he looked up at the Gods' ten-feet-tall forms dressed in modern clothes, save for his father, who had chosen to wear the most memorable piece of attire of Minato Namikaze's in his last days of life, the signature white cloak settled over his Olympian armor quite nicely, reminding Naruto that maybe he should look into getting another red cloak of his own. **

"And the cloak is still awesome." The God of Music grinned.

**The blond strode forward, spotting his aunt, who had hardly changed her appearance save for her equally tall size, and gave her a brief nod. He came to a stop in the center of the circular room, kneeling before the Big Three. Normally he'd be relaxed and go against tradition, but this was a very important meeting and he did ****_not_**** want to fuck up his chances of swaying the Gods to whatever side of the argument he took.**

Artemis gave a light chuckle at that.

"Yes, he does seem the type to be against formality," she said with a sly look to her brother, who grinned back.

**Looking over his shoulder to see his, for lack of a better term, girlfriend and the boy his pseudo sister liked still standing, he hissed, "Guys!"**

**Percy and Thalia exchanged a look before shrugging and kneeling before their fathers, both of them thinking the whole thing was stupid. **

Percy and Thalia nodded to this as Zeus frowned somewhat while Poseidon laughed lightly.

**Ignoring the two younger demigods' discomfort, Naruto kept his head bowed as he spoke, "Lord Zeus, thank you for welcoming us in your home."**

**Apollo, catching onto his son's game, raised a fist to his mouth and coughed, "Suck up! Suck up!"**

"Oh so mature," the Moon Goddess said with a scowl directed to her brother. Her nephew was trying to be respectful, but no, Apollo ruins it yet again.

**As Hermes tried to stifle down some snickers, Naruto had to resist the urge to retort and kept his composure before his grandfather's voice echoed in the room, "Rise, Demigods."**

**Naruto, Thalia and Percy all did so, Naruto sending his smirking father and snickering uncle a brief glare. He nodded to the other two members of the Big Three, "Lord Hades...Poseidon."**

"Someone doesn't like you," Hades said as he smirked to his brother. Poseidon did not even retort, seemingly not caring.

**"Speak freely, Uzumaki," Hades droned as he shifted his head onto his other hand, "Chaos knows your mother does."**

"When can we finally meet her?" Artemis asked as she pouted somewhat; she liked the woman more and more with every mention of her.

**Sighing in relief, Naruto thanked the God he was employed to before grinning at his now groaning grandfather, "Hey Rai-Jiji! How's it going?"**

**"You just had to say it, didn't you Hades?" Zeus grumbled to his amused eldest brother, **

"I bask in your pain," said Hades quietly, a soft snicker following.

**turning to address his daughter, "Thalia Grace...It's...good to see you."**

**"That wasn't so hard to say, now was it?" Poseidon teased before smiling at his son, "Hello once again, Percy."**

**"Hi Dad," Percy replied while shifting uneasily from where he stood. It was so weird talking to his dad when he was at least twice his size.**

"It really is," said Percy as he nodded in agreement with his other.

"Well, I find it fun," Poseidon countered with a smirk, getting a playful eye roll from his boy.

**"Well now that the greetings are out of the way, can we get to the topic of our evening?" Hera asked, cutting straight to the point after glaring at Thalia. The girl stood defiant under her stepmother's glare, matching it with her own ferocity.**

Hera snorted. Thalia turned her head to the side, giving a small glare to the woman of 'perfection'.

"Spit-fire~!" **Kyu sang as he materialized behind Naruto. The blond glared at him and the spirit merely grinned in response,** "Hey, I haven't heard anyone say I wasn't allowed to talk."

**"Don't push your luck, Fox," Apollo grumbled with a glare as his eyes narrowed on the former biju. No, he hadn't forgiven the creature for killing his mortal wife and his human shell, nor had his services to Naruto appeased the God of the Sun's anger towards the spirit, even ****_if_**** he was under someone else's control.**

"A vengeful Apollo is a scary Apollo." Hermes stated with a nod, his brother returned it.

Hera looked immediately interested at the 'mortal wife' detail…so Naruto was born through marriage, intriguing.

**Zeus, however, was curious about the newcomer. Sitting taller in his seat, the King of Olympus spoke, "And who are you, spirit?"**

**Hades interjected before Kyu could speak, "He's but a servant bound to the boy's weapons. He is not of importance at the moment."**

"And the fox is down, nice shot dad," Nico said, really lay it onto the thing that works for the guy that works for you…wow that was a thoughtful thing to do.

**"Indeed," Poseidon agreed as he nodded his head and a tub previously set off to the side slid over in their direction, stopping next to Percy. Bessie's head popped out with a croon and splashed the demigod, who glared at his cousin for smirking at his now slightly drenched state.**

"Of course you would," Percy frowned at Thalia.

"Oh, you can dry yourself off easily Wet Head. Why you didn't stop it in the first place should be more concerning," The Hunter retorted.

**"The Ophiotaurus is in our hands," the God of the Sea said before looking to his brother, "We can ensure that it can't be used against us."**

**"We should destroy it," Ares said, his eyes narrowing at the creature that could end his family's reign and/or lives. That and the ensuing slaughter would be violent, which he was always up to see. And he was kind of hungry for some calamari steak.**

Poseidon gave a quirked eyebrow to his nephew who merely shrugged.

"What? It sounds like it could be good," He said with honesty.

**Zeus hummed in thought as the creature gave out a fearful croon, ducking back into the tub. His bloodthirsty son made a good point. The end of the Ophiotaurus would mean one less tool that could be used against them in any future war.**

**Seeing his uncle contemplating killing Bessie, Percy spoke up, "You can't just kill him!"**

**"Stow it sea-for-brains!" Thalia hissed, getting a smirk from Athena and a grumble from Poseidon.**

**Percy looked at Thalia with determination, "No! It's not fair to Bessie!"**

Leo snickered, getting a light shove from Jason who was also smirking.

**There was silence before Apollo and Hermes broke out into snickers. Ares couldn't fight down the smirk on his face that he shared with an even more amused Athena, whom was amused for the feminine name given to the obviously male creature. Aphrodite giggled into her hand along with Demeter, while the Goddess of Love's husband let out a few chuckles. Poseidon kept a straight face that could've equaled Hades' apathetic gaze, while the two older gods internally were cracking up. Dionysius and Hera both had indifferent looks on their faces that betrayed nothing. Looking closely at the King, who appeared to be the same as his wife, one could see the amusement twinkling in his eyes.**

**"Both of you grow up," Artemis hissed to her snickering twin and younger brother, trying not to let her embarrassment at their actions show. Why did she have to be the elder twin and why was she cursed with a mischievous brother that encouraged Apollo's antics?**

"Aside from just making a total fool of himself, the Water Boy has a point," **Kyu chimed in as he hovered behind Naruto, who was rubbing his temple at the way the council meeting was going.**

**"And that would be?" Zeus asked while Poseidon sent the spirit a glare and Hades' smirk widened. The God of the Underworld so enjoyed that spirit's sense of humor at times.**

"Of course you would," Poseidon muttered with a glare to his elder brother.

The Prince of Darkness smirked.

**Naruto lowered his hand from his head and stood determinedly in front of the Big Three with his arms crossed before he spoke in Kyu's place, "Osu-kun doesn't need to die for your reign to be safe. I mean, look at him. Really look at him."**

**The Olympians did just that, all turning their attention to the frightened beast as he hid in the tub. After a moment of letting them stare, Naruto continued, "You're speaking as though ****_he_**** had the choice to be given his power."**

The Olympians slowly nodded along with this. It was true; the creature was just that, a harmless creature on his own.

**Unseen by the others, Apollo winced but remained silent as his son continued, "It's not like ****_he_**** wants to die and end your reign by burning his intestines. Look at him and tell me you're so uncertain of your own strength that you have to kill a purely innocent creature with the unfortunate curse of power given to him."**

"Well spoken," Athena nodded, impressed by the small, but powerfully worded, speech.

**"Curse of Power?" Poseidon rumbled questionably. Naruto sighed and gestured to the spirit behind him.**

**"My Curse stands beside me," explained the blond, "When I was newly born and Dad's time in the Hidden Lands came to an end, Kyu was forced to attack my home, nearly destroying it."**

**"Your father, using the last of his ties to the mortal realm, struck a deal with Thanatos and sealed the beast within you," Hades interrupted tiredly, making the council look at the bored God of the Dead in confusion as he waved the story off, "Yes, yes, I've heard it all before."**

"Ah, ruin the mood much?" Apollo pouted.

"Well, Hades always had been the downer among us," Poseidon joked with a smirk to his brother.

Hades rolled his eyes at the lame joke.

**"But you didn't hear how that affected me," Naruto continued as the spirit placed a hand on his shoulder, "Because of Kyu's presence within me, and the absence of my parents, the village treated me as a pariah. I was damned for something I had no control over and no knowledge of until I was twelve. How can you be higher than mortals if you let your irrational fear overcome you like it did my village?"**

Some bristled at that comment, and it rang somewhat true. Not that the Gods would admit it to anyone.

**Athena hummed aloud, getting the council's attention, "He speaks with wisdom. We are above the mortal standards and shouldn't fear the creature for something out of its control. Although I wish to know more of this...sealing."**

"Agreed," Athena said with intrigue.

**"Talk to him," Naruto said, throwing a thumb in his father's direction and pointedly ignoring the God's hands waving to make him shut up, "Before he and Mom died they were the best on the planet. If anyone knows anything worth their spit about seals, it's him."**

"Best on the planet, I like that," said Apollo with a grin while he cupped his chin in thought.

Artemis groaned, just what she needed hear.

**"Discuss it later," Zeus interjected, seeing the gleam in his daughter's eyes and the glare Apollo received for keeping this type of thing from her. The God of the Sky looked back at the creature before addressing his grandson, "And what would you have us do? ****_Release_**** it?"**

**"Osu-kun is a guy, not an ****_it,"_**** Naruto corrected as he walked over to the Ophiotaurus before petting him between the horns and getting a grateful croon. Smiling slightly at the creature, Naruto looked at the Gods, "And why not keep him? He'd make a great pet."**

"Rollover, play dead," Poseidon joked with a twinkle in his eyes, getting some laughs from the other Gods and a huff from his brother.

**"Yes, let's ****_keep_**** the creature that could kill us, because ****_that_**** sounds like a great idea," sarcastically replied Ares, whose mood had turned sour as he saw his nephew's words get through to the other Gods. There went that plan for calamari steak.**

**"Why not? I mean, I kept the Fox around," Naruto said, gesturing to Kyu.**

**The spirit then crossed his arms and growled,** **"**I am no pet, Kit! If anything I'm _your_ guardian! Order knows you need it with the suicidal plans you come up with."

**"That happens to be a great quality of the Uzumaki and you know it!" Naruto retorted.**

"The more we hear about them, the more I'm not shocked you reproduced with one," said Hermes to his brother. Apollo grinned in return.

**"Where would we keep the Ophiotaurus?" Artemis asked, getting back to the point.**

**"Dad could take care of him," Percy suggested, making Naruto and Kyu look at him like he was an idiot.**

"He kind of is one for that remark," Thalia deadpanned at said boy with a look. The sea child squirmed a bit at the eyes that landed on him.

**"Yes, because Rai-Jiji would ****_ever_**** let that happen," the blond demigod replied before any of the Big Three could speak. **

"At least _he _understands," Zeus stated with a positive nod.

**He then looked to one of his favorite uncles, "Uncle Heph, could you build a tank for the Ophiotaurus?"**

**A brow was arched and the short smithing god leaned forward, "Are you questioning my abilities, brat?"**

"Ooo, bad wording," Leo snickered, getting a tiny grunt from his father.

"Could you say that again with the word 'Ye'?" **Kyu asked with his red eyes twinkling. Naruto palmed his face, getting butted in the back by a displeased Bessie for the petting being stopped, at the stupid question. The spirit once more found himself under the gazes of the Gods and he elaborated,** "What? He looks like a dwarf, walks like a dwarf and sounds like a dwarf. Haven't any of you watched the _Lord of the Rings_?"

The Gods broke out into laughs at this, making the Smith God grumble. Leo was smirking though.

**_Holy crap, how have I never noticed that!?_**** Helios exclaimed before he burst into laughter.**

"Not you too, Helios," Hephaestus muttered in a pained tone.

**"Why do I let you watch movies?" Naruto asked the spirit that was supposedly on his side before turning to his uncle, "Ignore him, please. I meant to ask ****_would_**** you build a tank for Osu-kun?"**

"There ya go," said Leo with a nod.

**"I could, but I'd need some of your help, Poseidon," the gruff voice of the Smithing God replied, looking to his own Uncle, "Water pressure and the ideal habitat layout. Not to mention the materials that could withstand it...and a cleaning feature."**

**"I'm sure there's a seal that could do that last bit," Naruto mused as he went back to absentmindedly petting the Ophiotaurus.**

"I'm sure there's an app for that." Piper joked, getting laughs from her friends.

**"I faintly recall Kushi-ch-Er, Kushina Uzumaki mentioning such a seal," Apollo said, correcting himself before his pet name for the blond demigod's mother was known to all. Apparently all he had to worry about was the knowing look Hermes gave him, to which he was thankful.**

"Really? Pet names at a meeting?" Artemis questioned with a smirk.

"Ah shut it, Arte," Apollo mumbled in return, slightly flustered.

**"The creature could remain on Olympus under the watchful eye of the King of Olympus," Poseidon said to his brother.**

**Knowing that his pride was being appeased, Zeus then shifted his gaze to Hades to see if he had any qualms with it. The Lord of the Underworld snorted and looked back to the demigod in his employ.**

**"Keep your pet," Hades mumbled as a small smirk appeared on his face, "I have no care for it and no time to play with it...unlike ****_some_**** people."**

"Zing," Nico whispered as Hades smirked. His brother frowned at the comment.

**Ignoring the jab made towards himself and the 'free' time he had, Zeus then looked down at the creature, "Then as King of Olympus, I decree that the Ophiotaurus shall be kept on Olympus under guard so that he needn't be used against the Gods."**

**The sky rumbled with thunder as Zeus made his order, making Naruto and Poseidon roll their eyes at his theatrics. **

"Well at least he gets it," said Poseidon, who grinned openly.

**Percy pumped his fist with a not so quiet "Yes!" and Thalia grinned, pleased that her, once again for lack of a better term, boyfriend had managed to sway the Gods in keeping the creature alive.**

"He's a smooth operator~!" Apollo sung, getting some adds from the demigods along with some laughs.

**"Now for the next order of business," Zeus continued, "What is to be done about the two prophetic children?"**

**"Wait what?" Both Percy and Thalia chorused **

Percy and Thalia gulped. It didn't look like she was going to be joining the Hunters this time for love reasons. Crap, love can bite you on the ass at times.

**while Naruto's grin faded and he looked at the two worriedly. He hadn't expected this to come up at the meeting.**

**"I say we destroy them," Ares growled, glaring at Percy.**

"How obvious," said all the Gods with a dry tone. Ares grumbled a bit, what? It was a good plan!

**"That's your answer to everything," Hermes snipped, looking at the kids, "We could just let them go."**

"I like this plan!" Percy chimed.

"Me too!" Thalia added quickly.

**_And this is why I loved the fact that I wasn't an Olympian,_**** Helios chimed in Naruto's head, ****_I could never bring myself to kill someone who had the misfortune of having horny parents._**

The Gods laughed at Zeus and Poseidon, who in turn looked away with frowns. Stupid former Sun God.

**_I already used the misfortune card, though!_**** Naruto thought worriedly as the Olympians started to argue over Thalia and Percy's lives. **

"Ah, politics," Hermes snorted with humor.

Jason and Nico looked worried, both glad they were not a part of this.

**Hera, Athena and Ares were all for their deaths, **

_'I thought Hera was against it…oh, Thalia isn't a Hunter.' _Percy thought with a blink. And by the gritting teeth, Thalia figured that out as well.

**while Apollo, Artemis, Demeter, Aphrodite and Hermes were against it. Hephaestus, Dionysius and the Big Three were silent: Hephaestus mostly because he didn't really care either way and was thinking about the construction of Bessie's tank; **

Leo faltered at that and groaned, palming himself in the head. '_Dad, priorities, man!' _

**Dionysius was having an internal battle because while they had made his normally boring life as Camp Counselor interesting, they were also ****_demigods_****; **

"Typical," Percy snorted.

"What was that Peter?" the God of Wine asked mockingly.

"Nothing Mr. D." Percy answered in a fake nice tone.

**while the Big Three were obligated to remain silent as all of them had bias opinions.**

"Ain't that the truth?" Apollo snickered, but shut up as the Big Three looked at him with a glare.

**_Well...you could throw my vote in, not sure if it will help, though_****, Helios offered.**

**"Yeah, because the Olympians will believe me when I say 'Helios says that he wants them to live,'" Naruto said aloud, his frustration blinding him to the outside world. The Olympians' arguments came to a still as he continued to bicker with his past life, "That'll go over swimmingly."**

Percy started to laugh, soon followed by the others.

"Oh, this should go along well," Hermes said through his snickers.

**_It might just work_****, Helios said jovially, ****_You never know unless you try._**

**"Oh come on, they'll just declare me crazy and throw me out. Might as well throw a hug myself jacket on in the process," Naruto continued, his obliviousness to the world getting to the point where he saw Helios standing across from him with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.**

"And he's officially lost it," Percy said with a laugh.

**_I think you're being too hard on yourself, Kid,_**** the Faded God said with a grin.**

**"And I think you're being too optimistic," countered Naruto. The Gods stared in disbelief at the half argument they heard. They couldn't tell if he was being serious at the moment or not. **

"I have a headache coming on," Zeus said, rubbing his temples with one hand.

"Well, Helios did say that you were going to have to do a 'shit-ton of damage control', here's the start of it." Hades snickered into his hand.

Zeus just gave him a baleful glare.

**Apollo, taking a chance, chipped off a piece of his throne before tossing it at his son. The teen absentmindedly caught it before glaring at his father, "D'you mind? I'm in the middle of thinking here."**

"Out loud?" Hazel asked amusingly.

**"Whatever argument you were just having, you just told the whole council about," Percy informed him.**

**"What are you talking abo...Oh," Naruto felt his eyes widen again before he glared at the empty space he saw Helios in, "You ****_knew_**** I was talking out loud, you ass!"**

**Helios burst into laughter before his image faded away along with his voice. Naruto, cheeks reddening in embarrassment, turned to look at the Olympians that were now looking at him intently, "Um...It's a side effect of dying. I tend to argue with myself all the time."**

Nico and Hades snorted.

**"Bullshit," Hades mumbled with narrowed eyes, "How long have you been in contact with Helios, Boy?"**

**"Would you believe just three hours?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his head, trying to stave off his upcoming headache before pointing at the two demigods, "And weren't you about to deal with them first?"**

"Nice deflection, jerk." Thalia pouted.

**"Whiskers!" "Hey!"**

**"He has a point," Poseidon admitted as he turned to look at Zeus, "What say you, brother?"**

**"A vote," Zeus rumbled after a moment of thought, "The lives of the demigods shall be determined in a vote, and then we shall address the situation the boy is in. All in favor of killing them now?"**

**"Always," Ares snapped as he glared at Percy who glared right back. Their dislike for each other was border-lining a dangerous form of rivalry Naruto had seen once before. The God of War's mouth slowly turned upwards in a grin, "****_Yea_****."**

"Saw that one coming a mile away." Athena said as she rolled her eyes.

**"They're not supposed to ****_be_**** alive," Hera commented with her own glare on Thalia, once again matched by the raven-haired girl. **

"Well there's a change in pace," Hera said, her tone uncaring as it was true. The Heir of Helios was much more interesting in her opinion. She looked forward to see his growth.

**Naruto and Kyu both snarled at the statement, having heard something similar before leaving the Hidden Lands. The Queen of the Gods continued, "I vote yea."**

**"Well I think it's absolutely barbaric to kill children who had no say in where they came from," Aphrodite retorted. The Gods turned and gave her looks of utter disbelief, making her roll her eyes, "Oh fine! I have my own plans for them and killing them would ruin everything I've set up. Of course I vote Nay!"**

"I bet you would," Artemis muttered.

"Duh, have you not seen this whole story with the hunky blond and Zeusette?" the Goddess of Love asked as though she were talking to a child, getting a glare in return.

**"Considering Theresa had made my life easier while she was a tree and Peter Johnson has been making the years go by faster with his own stupidity, so against my better judgment I'm going to vote Nay," Dionysius mumbled **

Percy and Thalia blinked and simultaneously muttered out, "Wow."

"Hmph, your others should be grateful," the Madness God stated.

**before glaring at the blond, "But if ****_he_**** has to die I say yea."**

"There we go!" Dionysius mock cheered.

**Apollo's hands clenched his throne tightly as he glared at the God of Wine, keeping silent until it came his turn to vote. An impressive amount of restraint on his part, if one asked the Olympians. **

Apollo glared at his drunkard of a half-brother, but said God just shrugged him off.

**Zeus's gaze went to his wisest child, Athena.**

**The Goddess of Wisdom spoke, "My first instinct is to vote Yea...But just moments ago, Apollo's son convinced us not to kill out of fear. If I were to vote Yea here, what would that show? That I fear these demigods? No. What they could do? No, of course not. In that case, I vote Nay."**

Athena blinked, her other had made an excellent point. She frowned as Poseidon gave her a smug look. She was not happy now.

**Hephaestus, who was still in his own little word, had to be nudged by Aphrodite to snap out of it, making him look around, "Hm? What? Are we voting on something? What'd Ares vote?"**

**"Yea," Hermes informed him helpfully.**

**"Then I say Nay, now leave me alone," Hephaestus grumbled as he went back to planning the Ophiotaurus' tank. The Olympians shared an amused snort and/or smirk before looking to the other side of the room.**

Leo shook his head with a small laugh. That was priceless to him.

**"Thalia was a gorgeous tree and the crops were protected well by Percy's impulsive decision to help retrieve the Fleece," Demeter commented, "I vote Nay."**

Demeter nodded to this.

**"Athena said it in the most logical way, Hephaestus the most boring, but I've already made my choice," Hermes piped up next with a grin, "I vote Nay, too. These kids are too fun to lose so soon."**

**"I would have to agree with Hermes," Apollo said as he leaned back in his seat and pressed his index fingers together, interlacing his hands and pressing the pointers over his mouth in mock thought before he smirked, "'Course, my vote was decided as soon as Naruto gave us Helios' opinion. I vote Nay. What do you say, Sis?"**

"Amen to that!" Apollo crowed in agreement.

**Artemis glared at her brother from the corner of her eyes before looking down at the demigods. Taking a breath, Artemis spoke, "Thalia Grace is brash and quick to anger–"**

**"Big shocker," Hades grumbled, earning a glare from his youngest brother and a smirk from Poseidon at the pun.**

Few snickered at the pun as both Thalia and Zeus grumbled at it with narrowed eyes.

**"But she fights well and with heart," Artemis continued, giving her uncle the stink eye for interrupting her, "Percy Jackson has just as much heart and, though it pains me to say it, is worthy of ****_his_**** life. The both of them risked their lives for my own. If we destroy heroes who do us a great favor, then we are no better than the Titans. If this is Olympian justice, I will have none of it. I vote Nay."**

**Naruto leaned over to Percy and whispered, "I think that means she likes you."**

**"R-Really?" Percy whispered back.**

"Don't look too deep into it," **Kyu quietly replied with a smirk,** "She most likely just finds you interesting...like a scientist would an ant."

Thalia snickered at the gloomy face of Percy as Artemis did give him a look just to mess with him further.

**Percy gulped at that and looked up as Zeus' voice boomed around the room, "Being as our votes would be biased, the vote is cast. The Nay's have it: The Demigods Thalia Grace and Perseus Jackson shall live."**

**Naruto, Thalia and Percy felt their shoulders slump in relief. **

"Wait for it," Hermes stated.

**Naruto however tensed up once more as his grandfather continued, "Now onto the final topic of discussion: Naruto Uzumaki, step forward."**

"This should be good," Ares grinned, nothing like this has happened in ever.

**The masked spirit growled, his porcelain mask splitting and revealing a frightening visage of a large lion-sized fox. The symbol of Olympus shone brightly on his forehead while small white portions of the mask were spread across the face. Aphrodite gave a small cry of surprise while the rest of the Olympians jumped in their seats...save for Hades and Apollo. **

Hades smirked and Apollo laughed.

"Made you flinch," Hades joked as the other glowered at him and the gasping for air Apollo.

**Hades merely kept a stern gaze on the fox while Apollo tightened his fist and narrowed his eyes.**

**"Easy, easy," Naruto calmed down the spirit by reaching up and patting the spirit on the side of his head, "It's okay. Relax."**

**The spirit calmed slightly to the point that his mask returned and his body shrank. **

"The fox whisperer," Nico said in a low spooky tone out of fun. Some of the others laughed at his antics.

**Naruto patted the spirit on the shoulder, before doing as he was asked; Naruto stepped forward and Kyu turned into red mist before reappearing next to him protectively. Zeus towered over his grandson, looking down at him in curiosity before he asked, "Do you know how it happened?"**

**"No clue," Naruto answered honestly and with a shrug, "Just...I was poisoned by Ladon before the fight with Atlas, maybe that had something to do with it?"**

**"The Serpent's poison has never been survived," Hera commented as her eyes narrowed, "Do you have vitakinesis?"**

"Last I checked the Kit always wore a condom,"** crudely joked the Fox only to get harshly elbowed in the gut. It seems as though the spirit has returned to using humor rather than savagery.**

**"****_Please_**** ignore his presence," Naruto pleaded before glaring at Kyu, "He's trying to be funny when it isn't ****_needed_****."**

"I find him hilarious," Leo snorted as the guys snickered a bit.

"I'm not lying though, you _did_ always wear a condom," **Kyu said with a twinkle in his blood red eyes and a smirk on his muzzle before he was turned into mist and disappeared into Naruto's bracelet under the teen's will. The blond could feel Thalia and his Aunt glaring at him **

Artemis had a face that told everyone she was not amused and Thalia was glaring at the image.

**and if she were here, Naruto was sure that his mother would be chewing him out for doing something so like his father when he was still "young". **

"Isn't he like twenty two?" Leo piped in confusion.

**Hera's frown at the Fox's last statement was making him feel even more uneasy for already being on his step-grandmother's bad side.**

Hera smirked. Putting the fear of the Gods into a boy, she still had it.

**"In the boy's defense," Hermes slowly began, "That's more than any of us can say."**

The Gods looked uncomfortable at that, trying to avoid the gaze of any of the females in the room.

**The Gods all shifted uneasily while Aphrodite and Demeter curled their nose in disgust at the thought of one of those uncomfortable things inside of them. **

The Goddess nodded, Aphrodite for the sake of love, loved being naked and free while Demeter was along the lines of seeds aren't planted with plastic in the way.

**Artemis had turned her gaze to Apollo, who was covering his face with one hand and refusing to meet her gaze, allowing her to recall what Naruto had revealed back before this whole endeavor began.**

**"I will be having ****_words_**** with you after this, brother," the Goddess of Chastity quietly vowed making the Yondaime Hokage cringe. Curse her ability to recall things that he had done to displease her. This was going to be like that Plague incident all over again.**

"I hate that."

"I was born with it," said Artemis, grinning evilly at her brother.

**"Your personal history aside," Zeus finally began, "Is there any way you could think of this happening?"**

**Naruto crossed his arms and bowed his head as he went deep in thought, his face turning stoic as he flipped through his first conversation with Helios and then to his past life. His head snapping up, Naruto then looked at his grandfather and answered, "There was a technique one of my village's leaders developed, though it was deemed forbidden due to its use of human sacrifices, but I doubt that my father or Kaachan would have let that happen while I was in the womb. If anything, maybe a Primordial God had something to do with it."**

**"Explain," Zeus demanded, narrowing his eyes as he looked at his grandson. The other gods had sat up as soon as the word Primordial came out of his mouth.**

**"When Helios and I first 'spoke'," Naruto began, "He mentioned that someone or something calling themselves Order put him back into play by putting his presence within a portion of my soul he called The Fade."**

**The King of the Gods took a deep breath before looking at his brothers, who both had the same serious look on their faces, and then returning his gaze to the blond standing before him. He then looked to Athena, who looked like she was trying to puzzle everything together and then over to Apollo, whose hands had once more returned to that thinking posture while his eyes had shut. Next to himself and his brothers, those two were the smartest on the council, though Apollo failed to show it often, and were the most likely to figure out what this meant for the upcoming battle.**

"Why you were made a God of Intellect I will never know," Artemis groaned. Her brother could stand to use it more often though. It would make him less embarrassing.

**"Naruto Uzumaki," Zeus continued again, "We believe that you are being honest, and that you have nothing more to hide. As it is, you have been chosen to hold the power of a God. We will be watching you, Naruto Uzumaki, and then a day will come before another vote will be proposed. Until that day, you and the demigods are dismissed."**

"I wonder what kind of vote," Piper wondered.

"Most likely immortality." Athena stated getting surprised looks from the teens. She then asked in a nonchalant manner, "Why are you all so surprised? He wields the power of a god and has bested Atlas. For what is to come, his actions may very well see him fit for immortality."

Many of the other Gods, even Zeus, agreed with her analysis, as that is what they would do. Someone with that much power could not remain a mortal forever. It would be like Dionysus all over again, but not a major god.

**Thunder rumbled through the air and Naruto felt a weight fall off of his shoulders before he turned to face Thalia and Percy, nodding at them as he started to walk towards the exit. The two looked back to the Gods before following after the blond, exiting the council room with the doors closing behind them.**

**It was then that Percy had a thought occur to him, "Hey wait a minute...Where's Grover?!"**

**"Over there," Naruto tiredly pointed to said Satyr talking to several nymphs. **

"Goat boy's got game," Leo whistled, getting some laughs from Grover's friends.

**Before either of the two could stop him, Percy had run over to his friend's side, reuniting with a bro hug and laughter. The two other demigods continued in their stroll, stopping outside of Olympus at an overlook by the edge. Well, Naruto stood by it while Thalia kept her distance.**

**"Whiskers," Thalia started once they were alone, making Naruto look to her displeased gaze, "What did Kyu mean in there?"**

"Oh, this should be good," said Thalia. She grinned evilly at the thought of getting back at the guy that caused her so much embarrassment.

**Sighing, Naruto fully faced Thalia and smiled weakly, "Sorry Thalia-chan, you can't take my virginity."**

Thalia turned bright red: He was supposed to be groveling for forgiveness! She shouted in her mind, not say that!

**He was punched in the face, making his head snap back as his hands went to his nose. Stumbling back with several hushed curses, Naruto lowered his hands and sniffed, praying that blood and/or ichor wasn't pouring out of the appendage, "I deserved that!"**

"Damn right!" the Hunter shouted, but clamped her hands over her mouth. She turned to see everyone grinning at her. Despite not anyone saying anything, she mumbled out a stern, "Shut up!"

**Looking back at the girl apologetically, Naruto asked, "Feel better?"**

**"A little," Thalia admitted with a softer gaze in her still narrowed eyes, "But I'm still mad at you."**

"You always are," Percy pointed out.

**Naruto laughed tiredly, giving her a soft smile as he stood less than an arm's length away, before he softly joked, "You're always mad at me."**

"See," The water boy deadpanned.

**"Well maybe if you weren't always an idiot I wouldn't have to be," countered Thalia as her mouth quirked upwards before she initiated a hug, burying her face in his chest and letting out a dry laugh, "Don't ever change, Whiskers..."**

"You just like being mad at him," Annabeth said in a soft tone.

"Don't you like doing that with Percy?" Thalia retorted, getting a slight blush from the daughter of wisdom.

**"Never plan to, Thalia-chan," Naruto returned softly as he hugged her back before kissing her on the head, "Never plan to."**

"D'aww," Apollo cooed, before Artemis punched him, "Ow. What'd I do that time?"

"I believe my lieutenant has had enough embarrassment for now," Artemis commented.

"If everyone doesn't mind, I would like to finish the book," Hestia said with a small bit of annoyance. How they managed to get this far with the constant interruptions was mindboggling.

**0**

Frank was in gasping horror as he was wearing a cape and crown, carried on a pellet throne.

The gerbils under him were carrying him into the Empire State Building.

Why you may ask?

All because he opened his stupid mouth that he was going there.

But the Gerbil Lord must look his best they said…he tried to run, but the cornered him.

The people walking pass him just shrugged, this was New York City after all.

Frank looked at the guard, who was giving him a funny look. The son of mars cleared his throat, "I need to go up…all the way _up_."

The guard snorted, "Sorry kid, I doubt Lord Zeus has an appointment with some gerbil nut, especially a Roman. Go back to your Boot Camp kid. You might not get zapped." He stated with glare, before returning to his magazine.

"How dare!" a gerbil cried, jumping up to the desk and back handing the guard, "Lord Frank is here, you will listen!" said the 'Gerbil Lord's chief advisor Anderson.

"…Did that gerbil just slap me?"

"Yeah, sorry." Frank said

The guard narrowed his eyes, "Hey, aren't you one of those Prophecy Seven kids?" he asked slowly, flicking the gerbil off his desk.

"Yes!" Frank smiled.

"You do know all them kids are up there right? Something big, and I mean _BIG_, is going on up there."

"What?" Frank demanded, getting up off his 'throne'.

"I don't know kid." He said, taking a pass out and handed it to Frank with narrowed eyes, "But it can't be good from all the noise that it's making." He said sternly.

"I'll check it out." Frank answered with a nod and took the pass.

"Good luck kid!" he said to the leaving Roman.

"I don't need it." Frank said in a serious tone, telling his minions to stay put…or hid outside.

He had a journey to complete.

**0**

**Done & done!**

**One more~!**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Reading Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**XXVII**

Hestia quickly began once more, eager to see the how the story ended along with everyone else in the chamber.

**The party the night after the council meeting was fun, although some of the advances made on Naruto were more than uncomfortable for the blond. **

"What?!" Thalia said in shock, but quieted down as everyone snickered at her.

**Aphrodite made several passes that had him nervously laughing, unsure if she was serious or not; **

Ares choked on air as his girlfriend grinned openly.

Thalia's eye twitched.

**his father tried to get him to try and convince Thalia to have a threesome, **

"Apollo!"

"What?!" Apollo asked, it sounded like a good idea.

"I like this plan."

"Oh, be silent you," Artemis grounded out to the Love Goddess.

Now both of Thalia's eyes were twitching.

**but thankfully his aunt had put a stop to that with a solid smack that echoed throughout Olympus; **

Artemis nodded to his while Thalia looked on in glee. Take that!

**and to cap it off, several nymphs had tried to convince him he needed a massage after such a strain filled quest.**

Thalia grounded her teeth.

"Dude's a babe magnet," Leo said, some envy in his voice.

Thalia punched him in the arm.

**However, those all paled in comparison to the interaction he had with the Goddess of Witchcraft; Hecate's more than obvious flirts and innuendos to the too-nice-for-his-own-good blond had him stuttering out excuse after excuse, **

Thalia looked ready to blow, her face red with anger.

"Well, this just got a whole lot more interesting!" Aphrodite gushed with glee.

**until finally she had to leave to make sure the Mist was still acting appropriately, but not before giving him a kiss on the cheek. **

"Bitch," Thalia hissed lowly.

**It had taken Percy, Grover and a few of the nymphs Grover had been talking with to hold an infuriated Thalia back from losing her cool against a (although minor, still powerful) Goddess. **

"You really wanted to fight Hecate," snorted out Hera, tried to hold back her laughter. It was far too amusing.

Thalia just sent her a sideways glare, before looking back to the screen.

**The daughter of Zeus kept Naruto in her sight for the rest of the night after that, her claim staked not deterring any of the nymphs from trying to steal a dance.**

Piper snickered at Thalia, but didn't joke that time. If someone tried that with Jason, well, it wouldn't be pretty.

Thalia frowned at that tidbit, stupid nymphs.

**Naruto then tried to get to know the other minor Gods, Zephyrus and Boreas in particular since he used to have an affinity for wind styled attacks prior to his resurrection as the Guardian for Hades' children. He missed being able to do the **Futon: Rasenshuriken (Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken), **but the price to pay was well worth it in his opinion. **

The screen started to static and the attack was showed.

"Whoa…he did that with wind?" Leo asked with his eyes bugging out.

"I don't think I can do that," Jason stated, blinking in shock.

"That-that was thousands upon thousands of microscopic wind blades." Zeus informed them with approval in his eyes, but they narrowed and turned to Hades. Looking at his brother in annoyance at losing such an attack, he asked, "And you took a wind element from my lineage?"

Hades shrugged before nonchalantly explaining his other's actions, "Like I was going to have someone working for me who had your element brother. Besides, he has fire powers now, much more fitting for the reincarnation of Helios and a child of the sun."

"I gotta agree with him on that one pops. Even if that attack cut at a cellular level." Apollo said with a grin, "I mean, he has a sun version of it now."

Zeus was huffy; the wind attack was much cooler!

**Zephyrus had invited him to visit their 'digs' over in Colorado, before he was called away by Cupid. Naruto, and by extension Thalia, then went to speak with Naruto's half-sisters, the muses about something he had thought up on the Hoover Dam, **

"Oh yeah, the Shinedown song," Apollo nodded in remembrance.

**which he learned from Athena had suffered a small crack on the rooftop from his exploding arrow.**

Annabeth bristled at that information. How dare he even make a small crack!

"Annabeth, chill," Percy said to her, but she didn't listen, preferring to fume silently.

**Grover and Percy freely enjoyed the nymphs' company. **

Annabeth turned to her boyfriend, giving him a mild glare that made Percy sweat a bit.

**Grover was flirting without a care in the world while Percy watched in amusement, shooting down some macho stories his friend was making up. **

"Phew," Percy sighed out as Annabeth stopped her glaring, which he was thankful for.

**Percy was pulled aside by his father once again, having a nice moment between them. **

The father and son smiled at one another.

**It was momentarily interrupted by Naruto and Apollo loudly arguing who was better: AC/DC (Naruto) or KISS (Apollo), which then broke into a small brawl between the two. **

"No class," Artemis bemoaned, messaging her temples as Apollo laughed guiltily.

**Percy had thought Naruto was strong, but Poseidon shot it down, stating that Apollo wasn't even really fighting, just having a good time.**

Apollo snorted before grinning proudly, "Reincarnated God or not, I would always beat my kid."

"Didn't stop him from using you as a punching bag in the first few chapters," Ares pointed out jeeringly.

Apollo gave him the finger.

**The three demigods and Satyr had returned to Camp Half-Blood the next morning thanks to a ride from a more than willing Apollo, who insisted that Elvis was better than The Beatles, nearly starting another argument. **

Artemis just shook her head; her brother was hopeless.

**Their return was met with cheers and gratitude in Naruto's case for his gifts. Little Ranger was mewing happily when he was returned to Naruto's care, recognizing the scent of the one that had rescued him from the one eyed creature. A raving mad Annabeth, who snatched her cap from Percy and proceeded to give him yet another chewing out, she cornered Percy as soon as she could. **

"Someone's in the doghouse," Nico snickered.

"Oh shut it!"

**Her kitten, Washington, hissing from his place in her arms in the Son of Poseidon's direction during the whole thing had gotten a large round of laughter from Thalia and Naruto. **

"Oh Gods, even the cat Percy! Even the cat!" Thalia rolled over laughing along with everyone else. Even his father let out a few chuckles, much to Percy's embarrassment.

**Poor Percy had to be snapped out of his state by Grover, who promptly did so by slapping the boy across the face. Percy grumbled that he should start wearing protection.**

"Grover is oddly getting comfortable doing that," Percy frowned.

"You needed it," his girlfriend told him smugly.

**That evening, there was another bonfire in which Percy burnt another lovely shroud of himself courtesy of Ares' Cabin. **

Ares snickered in amusement.

**Mark had earned himself a subtle high-five from Naruto for the light jab. **

"Ass," Percy grumbled.

**Aphrodite's cabin crafted a frilly ****_pink quilt_****, since there was no way that ****_thing_**** (as Thalia described it) was a shroud with an elegant image of Thalia's face on it. **

Thalia's jaw unhinged at the sight of the horrid thing, making her shiver.

**The daughter of Zeus was more than willing to practice her aim with her lightning on what she called a monstrosity that she refused to be buried in...though she did force a smile and thanks when the cabin asked her opinion on it.**

"At least she was nice about it," Aphrodite huffed out.

"They were lucky," Thalia muttered in a dead whisper.

**Naruto's shroud wasn't burned or destroyed due to the fact that, much to the surprise of the rest of the camp, he requested to keep it, seeing as his siblings had been the one to make it. **

"Aw, that's sweet of him," Apollo smiled softly.

**The di Angelo siblings would have made the shroud, but both of them lacked the creative talent that Cabin 7 did, and instead focused their time on the training drills that Naruto had thought up. **

"Sounds fun," Nico deadpanned.

**The shroud in question had a royal blue trimming with a golden fabric center, a mosaic image of Naruto wearing his dark cloak while crouched on a rock and aiming a bow was what really sold the deal for its survival. Apparently, Bianca and Nico did help, considering that some of the detail was so similar to their first meeting with Naruto that it couldn't be a coincidence.**

"Now _that _is a shroud," Percy said in awe. He pouted a bit in jealousy; he never got one like that other then when everyone thought he was dead.

**After the bonfire had come to an end, everyone returned to their respective cabins. Naruto carefully folded his shroud up, placing it in his trophy case within his room in Cabin 13. He then pulled his jacket off, throwing it over to the side where it landed on his punching bag, causing the sandbag to sway and gaining the saber-tooth kitten's attention. His exhaustion over the course of the past week was kicking in and Naruto tiredly walked over to his bed, falling forward and landing face-first on the pillow with a grunt. Ranger, disinterested with the swaying bag went to his rescuer's side, clawing and pawing with mewls at the teen before curling up on his back to sleep.**

"You earned it kiddo," His dad grinned.

**Naruto's body rested peacefully without a single misleading dream like he had over the course of the Quest for Artemis. His mind however...**

"Helios," Athena assumed.

**"So you're telling me those visions were screwy because I was trying to unconsciously tap into your Seeing abilities?" Naruto summed up as he sat across from Helios playing a game of chess. **

"Ah, that explains why he was getting so many!" Apollo said, fist in palm while nodding.

**Like before, he was wearing a tunic and scarf, bracers and armored sandals, which Helios explained to him was the proof of his purity within The Fade. **

"I thought he wasn't a virgin?" Aphrodite asked with a confused frown.

"Not that kind of purity," Artemis deadpanned.

**The younger blond scowled as Helios moved his knight to take his bishop.**

**"Yep!" chimed the once Faded God helpfully, "Any more dreams coming your way should be rather straightforward and more specific rather than 'what-ifs' like that one about your sensei attacking civilians to get your attention," Helios explained **

"Yeah, that was a weird one," Hazel said with a small nod.

**while Naruto stared at the chessboard with a frown. The God then grinned, "So you and Zeus' girl, eh?"**

"Even a Faded God is going to bug me about this?!" Thalia despaired with a moan.

**"What about it?" Naruto asked, slightly distracted by the game before him. He finally decided to move a pawn forward to stop the advance of another.**

**"Oh, nothing," Helios said with a hum afterwards. He then moved his queen to take the obstructing pawn.**

**Naruto's eye twitched and he glared at the board. He ****_hated_**** strategy games. Sighing as he failed to come up with a plan, he decided to go with his always present Plan B: move shit randomly. **

"It's what I'd do," Percy joked. Annabeth and her mother both shook their heads in disapproval.

**His next move was to take a pawn with a rook, placing the piece just behind Helios' queen.**

**"I noticed that you were uncomfortable around Hecate," Helios commented as it became his turn to glare at the board. The damn unorthodox move his incarnation made confused him and blurred his Sight.**

"He always did like to use that to cheat," Apollo stated with a small frown.

**"She was practically raping me with her eyes," Naruto mumbled with a shiver **

"And that is not good why?" Apollo asked questioningly before Artemis slapped him upside the head once more.

"What isn't wrong with that?" she demanded sternly.

**before reaching up to rub his cheek, "She's normally nice, but that was a bit too forward for my liking."**

**"That may have been my fault," The former Sun God admitted after deciding to take the teen's rook, "Ever since we had Circe, she always wanted another immortal child. I was the only one who gave her a...Well..."**

**"Normal Goddess?" Naruto supplemented, aware of the ****_other_**** child of Hecate. He frowned at the thought of Lamia, "That wasn't the other partner's fault. Hera was a bitch back then."**

Hera frowned at that along with Zeus. Thalia was grinning like she won the lottery though. Even Artemis had a tiny smirk.

**"And she isn't now?" Helios countered good naturedly **

Hera's frown deepened.

**before shaking his head at the thought of his 'cousin, "I really don't blame her, though. I mean, if ****_I_**** was married to Zeus-"**

Well at least he gets it," Hera muttered loudly. Her husband to shifted a bit in his throne at her statement.

**"Just stop," Naruto interrupted with a green tint to his face, "I think I'm going to be sick if you finish that sentence."**

**"Go to town, it just vanishes anyway," the God joked before he mused, "Why didn't you use the Mist over yourself and the other shinobi back in Frisco?"**

**"It wouldn't work," Naruto explained after his stomach had settled, "Our chakra normally cancels out the Mist, we feel it as though it's a Genjutsu."**

"Well, that explains that," Athena nodded.

**"Right, right," Helios nodded as he recalled the explanation on the ninja arts his counterpart gave to him moments ago. Just because he knew about Naruto didn't mean he knew everything about shinobi. Maybe back when he was a true God, the Omniscient God...the Tattle-Tale God as Selene called him, but not now. **

"Oh yeah, that was his name alright!" Ares grunted as his full brother laughed at him, making the God of War scowl more.

**Now he was just a Prophetic Sun God, like his friend.**

Apollo pointed to himself grinning like a loon.

**"You know what really sucks?" Helios continued as they resumed their game, "You won't be able to see everything and or hear everything."**

**"That's not a curse, that's a goddamn blessing," Naruto quickly retorted as he took the knight that had killed his bishop, "I don't want to be able to know what ****_everyone_**** is doing."**

"That'd be kinda creepy," Piper said with a shiver.

"Not back in the day honey," Her mother added.

**"Oh...Well, back in my day it was a different time, I guess," Helios mused, "Only the Gods had affairs."**

"You see? My point exactly," Aphrodite nodded.

**The younger blond snorted as Helios made his move, "Back in ****_your_**** day it wasn't considered ****_wrong_**** for a mortal to sleep with their sister...speaking of which did you and Selene ever...you know? I read in a book that-"**

**"No! And whoever said we did was a damned liar and should burn in Tartarus!" Helios exclaimed vehemently as he cut his incarnation off with glowing eyes that expressed his anger. **

"I wonder how the four Horae (seasons) and the twelve Horae (hours) came to be?" Apollo questioned mockingly with a snort.

**Naruto raised two hands up in an effort to placate the infuriated God.**

**"Relax, relax, I believe you. Besides, who am I to judge? Technically, I'm dating my aunt," Naruto pointed out **

"Wow Thalia, just wow," Percy said shaking his head at her.

"Shut it," Thalia glowered, cheeks red.

**before tilting his head in thought, "...Do you think the Greeks came up with the phrase 'Incest is the Best'?"**

The Gods choked a bit, some making strangling noises as they failed to come up with an argument to that line.

**"I wouldn't put it past them," Helios replied as he looked down at the game in an effort to calm himself. Moving one of his bishops he grinned, "Check."**

**"What? Ah dammit," Naruto mumbled as he looked down at the board.**

**"So what happens next?" Helios asked after a moment of silence as their game continued, "Check."**

**"Shit. ...Well I dunno, you're the Seer, you tell me," Naruto said, looking up to see the God's reaction to his statement after successfully protecting his king.**

**Helios smirked as their eyes met and he leaned back, placing his hands on his knees, before he spoke, "You know that I can't tell you anything about the upcoming war. All I ****_can_**** say is that you're in for two troubling years, Naruto Uzumaki."**

"Oh, I love doing that to people. It just messes with them so good," The God of Prophecy said with a snigger.

**"What's that supposed to me– Oh no, no, no, you did ****_not_**** just say that as I start to wake up! You're an ****_asshole_****, Helios, you know that?!" Naruto said as his form started to fade away from The Fade, Helios' laughter following him as he started to wake up.**

"Oh yes we are," his father grinned wildly.

"Indeed," Artemis nodded, along with all the other Gods.

"…Oh you guys just had to ruin it," said Apollo as he pouted like a child.

**Blue eyes with miniature suns around the pupils snapped open and teeth were gritted as the owner realized what had just happened, "Goddammit Helios."**

**Naruto stumbled out of his charges' cabin without waking either of them wearing nothing but his jeans. He was too irritated to even think about getting properly dressed and decided to face the outdoors that he knew would be empty save for the nymphs and satyrs that had to prepare the camp for the upcoming day. **

"Oh, I hope my girls get some pics," Aphrodite gushed.

"I'm sure they are still snuggled in for their beauty sleep." Artemis said with a roll of her eyes.

Aphrodite gasped in dismay. Blast, she was right!

**Ranger hopped out after him, basking in the unnaturally warm air that surrounded Camp Half-Blood, before bounding after a butterfly that crossed his path and demanded his attention. **

"Oh that's adorable," Piper cooed along with the other girls. Thalia gave a small smile, but she would not gush over a kitten!

**As his kitten ran off, Naruto grumbled to no one in particular about his past life, crossing the campground to the Long Island Sound. Cracking his neck and stretching as he walked, Naruto looked out at the river to the slowly rising Sun.**

**"Your old friend is an asshole," Naruto said to no one in particular, crossing his arms over his chest, "I mean, what kind of guy just gives you a teaser like that and expect you to rest easy the next day?"**

"Prophecy Gods," Apollo replied childishly.

**There was no response, not that he expected one, and Naruto sighed, putting his hands into his pockets as he watched the sunrise. Zephyrus' winds blew lightly through the back of his hair, making small waves in the ocean and calming Naruto's irritated spirit as the warm wind passed over his back and shoulders. Taking a deep breath, Naruto noticed a familiar yet different scent nearby. The boards creaked behind him and Naruto turned to see who had also woken up early, slightly surprised to see Phoebe approach.**

"Oh, bro and sis moment~!" Apollo teased.

"Stop that," His sister said to him sternly. He should let Phoebe be.

"Oh I was just teasing lil sis, ease up will ya?"

**She was wearing her usual silver attire with her cloak's hood pulled up over her hair and shadowing it, though Naruto swore he saw a strand the same shade of blond as his own, as opposed to the dark hair color that was on the girl's head. Her skin tone seemed to have changed as well, from a milky tan to a warm sun kissed one, again like his own. These were two changes that really stuck out to him, but he played it off as a trick of the mind.**

"Not really," Thalia said with a shake of her head.

**They stood in a comfortable silence before Naruto spoke, "I expected the Hunters to have left by now, what with all us ****_boys_**** around them."**

Thalia rolled her eyes at this, so stereotypical.

**"Lady Artemis has yet to arrive," the Hunter explained after a small glare before returning her attention to the rising sun, "And we didn't join in the festivities because we are not Campers."**

**"Oh," Naruto simply replied before the silence overcame them once more.**

**"Has Jackson told you yet?" Phoebe inquired, this time breaking the comfortable silence she shared with the ****_boy_****. **

"Yeah Percy, you open your big mouth?" Leo asked with a smirk.

**Naruto looked at her with an arched brow.**

**"Told me what?" he asked in confusion. The Hunter turned away and said nothing, making him furrow his brow.**

**"Phoebe, what would Percy have told me?" asked Hades' Guardian before he guessed, "Did you shoot him in the ass with an arrow?"**

"What?!" Percy cried out with a sputter.

Thalia snickered, "Sounds like something she would do."

**"The thought occurred to me," Phoebe lightly joked, **

"See?" Thalia teased her cousin, who was grumbling about the Hunters.

**"But no. That would've caused trouble for Lady Artemis."**

"Perhaps some trouble," Artemis said with a teasing smile. Getting Percy to look even more defeated as his father playful glared at his niece.

**"...I would've done it anyway," Naruto admitted with a smirk, **

"Jerk," Percy mumbled

"Thalia's jerk," Leo corrected playfully.

**"Maybe with a trick arrow so there would be no serious wounds. It would've been funny to see how the Squid God reacted."**

**A wave suddenly shot up and drenched him while completely missing Phoebe. Spewing out water comically, he glared at the water before looking once more to the Sun and murmuring, "Stupid hotheaded Sea God."**

"He does not like you," Hades said with a small smirk, but his brother was smirking at getting back at the kid. So was Percy, for that matter.

**"It's what you deserve for disrespecting the Gods," Phoebe commented with a smirk. Naruto looked at her out of the corner of his eye, smirking back.**

**"But he ****_is_**** the Squid God," Naruto said, "Everyone knows it. He just happens to hate that nickname."**

**"Then why do you insist on using it?" Phoebe asked.**

**"Because it's funny to see how he reacts," Naruto replied with a grin, "And it's a form of petty revenge. The first time I ever addressed him by that name, which ****_was_**** accidental mind you, he cursed me with seasickness."**

"By accident, and you cursed him?" Athena asked her rival, "So petty."

Poseidon rolled his eyes and muttered his rebuttal, "Pot meet kettle."

**"Is that why you felt ill on the boat?" Phoebe asked. The blond chuckled and nodded.**

**"Yep, that's why," he said. He then flared his chakra and all the water on his body evaporated. Sighing as Zephyrus' warm wind passed over him again, Naruto then asked, "So why did you approach me if you were afraid Percy told me something about you?"**

**"That's what I've been asking myself this whole time," the Hunter replied quietly, so quiet that even his trained ears almost missed her words. Taking a deep breath, she then turned to him and admitted her shame, "I'm...A daughter of Apollo."**

"And the secret is revealed," Piper said in a dramatic tone.

**"...Is that it?" Naruto questioned, not really understanding why that was a big deal. Since she was a Hunter, and had been amongst the first if what his Aunt had told him, then it was obvious she was a demigod of some sort. The fact that she joined Artemis didn't really surprise him either; Being a demigod in Ancient Greece almost guaranteed a story about you either killing a monster, or being screwed over by one of your relatives.**

"Amen to that," Hermes grinned.

"At least he doesn't care that much, or is rather not too shocked about it," Demeter pointed out.

**"...That's all you have to say?" Phoebe questioned, "No demanding why I never stuck around your cabin after it was formed?"**

**"I don't live in Cabin 7, but whatever. Semantics," shrugged the much younger child of Apollo, **

"Much, much younger," Aphrodite said with a smirk.

**"And Auntie Arte already told me about you and Zoë being two of the original Hunters back when we first started training. I put two and two together and got four."**

"Deductive reasoning, you do it once again," Annabeth smirked.

**Phoebe just stared at him before slumping her shoulders, "I...I don't know how I should feel about it. I don't have any love for Apollo as a father, only as a God."**

**"That's fine," Naruto told her with a small smile, "Dad doesn't really want all of us to adore him without question, though he'll always say otherwise.**

"Too true nephew," Artemis remarked with an amused grin.

**It doesn't matter to me whether you're my sister, cousin or even my great aunt. You're part of my family, Phoebe of the Hunt, and I will always be there for you."**

The women cooed at that. The guys rolled their eyes. What a ham…then again he was a child of Apollo.

**The Hunter just stared at the blond, searching him for any sort of lie before she returned his smile, reaching up and removing her hood. Dark auburn hair with a single strand of gold falling to the left of her face was revealed to him and her eyes shimmered for a moment before the black pupils surrounded by dark blue pools turned silver. Naruto almost wanted to blush, but something about how she appeared just felt...familiar. Too familiar for him to be attracted to her.**

"Huh?" Nico said in confusion.

**_In the name of Order,_**** Helios gasped in the back of his head. **

"That can't be," Artemis narrowed her eyes as she whispered to herself.

**Naruto missed it, distracted as the Hunter with him started to speak once more.**

**"Then as a Hunter of Artemis, I thank you Naruto Uzumaki, Son of Apollo," Phoebe began, offering her hand to him, "On behalf of all the Hunters, thank you for saving my Lady. If you ever need my bow or blades, just ask and you shall have it."**

"Heh, they really are my kids. A bit corny, but it just fills the mood just right for siblings, right Arte?" Apollo asked with a soft smile.

His sister returned it, "Yes, I would have to agree with you this time."

**Naruto looked down at her hand before clasping his own slightly larger one around it. He then unsealed a tri-pronged kunai with his other hand from the small of his back, once his personal close combat weapon should he ever need it. Smiling at her, he offered the blade to her and returned, "Thank you, Phoebe of the Hunt, for having my back against my foes. If you ever need my help, with a toss of this blade, I will be there."**

"A signal?" Athena mumbled with furrowed brows, "The seals, perhaps?"

**The Hunters left later that evening as the sun started to fall. Standing behind Nico and Bianca, Naruto shared another glance with Phoebe and the two grinned at each other. Hers small and respectful, his wide and wild. Two sides of the same coin, one might say.**

"It can be," Apollo grinned to his sister.

**Though unnoticed by the campers, Artemis, who watched as her girls started to run off from the Camp, looked up as the Moon shone brighter. **

"Bronze, I need these jewels modeled and bronzed!" Apollo said, patting his crotch, grinning at the others, "Oh yeah, these genes are the best around, baby!"

Artemis scrunched her nose a bit, "Must you truly be this disgusting?"

"Hey, you know they're awesome if I can make this happen, sis!" He grinned at her, getting a sickening look from his sister.

**Her attention went back to her grinning nephew and her own eyes narrowed in suspicion. She stared just a moment longer before turning and following her Hunters, all the while thinking about how things are changing.**

"Indeed, this brings something far greater into play," Athena agreed with a nod and narrowed eyes. So Selene was around, but with Artemis' Hunters. How perfectly matched.

**A few days since the Hunters left had passed and Naruto had once more started to train the campers the only way he knew how: the Shinobi Way. **

"Yes, this should be good," Ares grinned, a new way to train was always welcomed by the war god if his kids got tougher for it.

**He did not go easy on anyone, unless they were younger than the age of twelve. He had rearranged the Camp Schedule with Chiron, with a reluctantly present Mr. D. He still wasn't sure why the Wine God was afraid of him or despised him at times, but he attributed it to the fact that he held the power and soul of a God. **

"Just a big baby," Hephaestus mocked.

"Oh shut it firebeard," His brother sneered.

**Naruto was now an unofficial head counselor, a trainer, and thus was in charge of weekly events, which he ran in the arena.**

**It was a Wednesday, meaning he had close unarmed combat training with the children of the Big Three at ten,**

"A class just for us, huh?" Nico wondered aloud. He never got true training at the camp before. Maybe he was going to be even tougher.

"Sounds nice," Thalia said with a grin, maybe she could pick some things up from reading. Getting stronger was welcomed in her books.

"Joy, he's just going to beat me up, I can feel it," Percy said with a roll of his eyes.

"You don't know that Percy," His girlfriend said.

He didn't believe her.

**physical conditioning with the Cabins of Aphrodite and Demeter at eleven, **

"Mm, I'm sure my girls would love that," Aphrodite purred.

Artemis shook her head.

Demeter smiled at this and gave a small nod of support.

**co-teaching with Annabeth strategy to the Cabins of Hermes at twelve thirty (he had to eat sometime, he was after all still partially human), **

"Just what your children need," Athena bemoaned as Hermes grinned impishly.

**target practice with the Cabin members of Dionysius and Hephaestus **

Dionysius nodded to this along with his half brother.

**(who were also working on modifying his Challenger in their spare time) at one-forty **

The Smith God grinned at this, wondering what they would do to the challenger.

Leo pouted; he wanted to sup up the awesome ride.

**and finally some R&R with the Cabins of Ares, Apollo and Athena (Triple A lineup as he had taken to calling them).**

"A nice way to end the day," Annabeth smirked at _that_ combo.

**Currently, it was ten-twenty-five and he had just hip-tossed Percy onto his back, making the young teen release a groan as he landed. **

"Someone get me a phone, 'cause I called it!"

"Okay Percy, we get it," Annabeth rolled her eyes. Her boyfriend just huffed, annoyed at his abuse.

**Apparently he was still a little sore from their fight with The General Douchebag. Nico and Bianca winced on the sidelines and Thalia just whistled as she lowered the stopwatch in her hand.**

**"Wow, that was longer than yesterday's fight," she announced with a smirk, "Two minutes."**

"A good pace against a guy like him Percy," Jason praised with an encouraging nod.

"Thanks Jason," The water boy said with a nod back.

**"Ow..." Percy wheezed before a hand was put in his face. Naruto helped the boy back onto his feet before releasing his hand and taking a few steps back.**

**"Again," the blond instructed, "Come at me with the intent to kill, Jackson."**

**Percy panted before bringing both fists up and charging at his teacher. Naruto easily blocked the first punch with his arm and pushed the raven haired teen's fist away, jumped over the low sweep that the teen spun into, and then caught the follow through roundhouse he was expecting. What almost surprised him was the kick that Percy pulled off with his free leg. Naruto ducked under the attack and released Percy's captured leg. Capitalizing on Percy's downed state, Naruto stomped down on the teen's back before lifting the leg back up and dropping his knee down on the same spot.**

"Okay…so he is turning Percy into paste," Nico said with a low whistle.

"Thank you for the commentary, Nico," Percy deadpanned.

"No prob, Percy. It's what I do."

**Percy felt all the air in him shoot out and reactively tilted back. Naruto wrapped one arm around the teen's throat before latching onto his other arm, which had slipped under Percy's armpit. The son of Poseidon grunted as his airway was cut off.**

"A little tighter," Ares grinned darkly in a low tone.

**"Call it," Naruto instructed Thalia, who had taking up the role as timekeeper until her turn came. Before his cousin could do just that, Percy managed to roll onto his back, putting his feet together and pushing off the ground as he literally rolled over Naruto's face just to get free. Before the blond could recover, Percy put his hand on Naruto's chest with his fist pulled back.**

**"Yield!" Percy demanded through his panting. **

Poseidon cheered for his son as those that didn't like Percy grumbled.

Percy was grinning big time as the demigods nodded at him.

"Forgot something Prissy?" Ares sneered wickedly.

Percy looked to his cousin and asked rudely, "What?"

**Naruto looked at him with narrowed eyes, before pushing the hand on his chest away. Percy brought his other hand toward his face, only for it to be dodged as Naruto tilted his head out of the way. Rolling on his own upper back like Percy had to escape; the Guardian clinched his knees on either side of Percy's head, flinging him forward on his back. Naruto kipped back up to his feet just as Percy managed to get on his knees. A sweep kick of his own had the almost standing Percy once more meeting with the ground. Naruto quickly popped a squat on Percy's chest, making the younger teen gasped before Naruto placed a hand on Percy's cheek, patting it lightly.**

Thalia snorted, "Talk about short lived."

"Well, he was doing good," Hazel supplied kindly.

**"You're dead. I just snapped your neck," Naruto informed the teen before he stood up and let him recuperate, "Can anyone tell me where he made his biggest mistake?"**

"I know!" Ares said obnoxiously with his hand in the air.

**"Oo! Oo!" Nico raised his hand and got called on, "He tried to trip you?"**

**"No," Naruto said before looking to Thalia, "Thalia-chan?"**

**"When you had his leg caught and he tried that second kick?" she tried.**

**Naruto shook his head, "No. Bianca?"**

**"Um...When he tried to make you yield?" guessed the elder of the two children of Hades. Percy, by now had regained his breath and was getting back to his feet.**

"That's what I was going to say," Ares muttered as his hand fell.

**Naruto once again turned to help the teen up before he answered, "Yep."**

**The four demigods were in shock, so Naruto elaborated with a sigh as he pat Percy on the shoulders, "By giving me the option to surrender, Percy unintentionally risked his own life and the lives of the others by hesitating. **

"See? He said with the intent to kill Prissy, not hold back because you're too squeamish to take a life," Ares mocked.

"Ares." Poseidon said sharply, but the War God shrugged, the blond had the right idea. Teach 'em to kill now so they can do so later on without freeze up.

Hell, that was how they had child soldiers in third world countries after all.

**If this were a monster fight, would you have asked it to stop?"**

**"No," Percy admitted honestly, "But you can't kill monsters."**

**"True," acknowledged the oldest demigod present, "But you ****_can_**** kill humans. And one day you might have to do that."**

**The four demigods shifted uneasily where they stood prompting Naruto to sigh once more. Rubbing a hand over his face, Naruto said, "Look, I don't like it either, but as we saw on our quest, more people from my homeland are going to get involved, and they don't ****_do_**** surrender. Most of the time anyway."**

"Why does that sound foreboding?" Leo asked with a tilted head.

"Because it most likely is," Nico grumbled.

**"So then what do you suggest, Whiskers?" Thalia asked, crossing her arms over her chest, "How do we prepare ourselves to kill another human?"**

**"There's no way to prepare yourself to kill someone in battle," Naruto replied, "You just do it and then, when everything is all over, you can deal with it."**

"An unfortunate truth," Athena said with a frown.

**Looking at his charges, Naruto sadly informed them, "And unfortunately, you two will be the least affected by doing so."**

**"It's because of our dad, isn't it?" Nico pieced together. **

Nico gave a nod to this with a dark look in his eyes as Hazel grabbed his hand in understanding as she too had knew that.

**A nod was all he received. There was a brief silence before Thalia spoke up determinedly.**

**"Well next time, I'm not going to let you just stand by and fight them," she announced, tossing the stopwatch to Percy as she walked towards them. A sudden punch that made Naruto stumble backwards was all that Percy needed to go back to the sidelines. The raven haired daughter of Zeus brought her fists up and narrowed her eyes as she stood in the sparring ring, "Let's go, Whiskers!"**

"Wanting to fight by your man's side. Ooh, so romantic Thalia!" Aphrodite cooed to the Hunter.

Thalia just grumbled, happy this was almost over with, but was still enjoying seeing something like this. A big 'what-if' you could say.

**Naruto stared at her before grinning widely, settling into his own stance, "Come at me with the intent to kill, Thalia-chan."**

**Thalia gave him a determined grin before she rushed forward with her fist pulled back. Naruto's grin widened and just before he reacted, he had heard Helios speak.**

**_These kids are going to be the best damn heroes that ever existed!_**

The kids of the Big Three grinned to that. If the God of Foresight thought so, it must be true.

"And that is that," Hestia said as she closed the book and turned it around, "Oh, another thing."

"What?" Zeus asked politely to his eldest sister.

"The next book is called, _Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian II: A Hero's Peril._" Hestia sounded off.

"Oh, it sounds like it is going to be even better than this!" Apollo grinned; loving the fact that his kid was in the spotlight.

"I don't know, don't most sequels suck?" Percy asked as the couch and snacks disappeared.

"That's only movies, Percy," Annabeth corrected, "Most novel sequels are highly approved of."

"My number one concern is what happens to us!" Leo proclaimed with annoyance, "I mean, if the Seven Hero Prophecy isn't foretold, then where do I end up!"

"I wonder if we would even meet," Piper mumbled worriedly as she wrapped her hand tightly around Jason's.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see," her boyfriend consoled softly.

"Yes!" Frank said, seeing everyone as they filed out of the chamber.

"Hey Frank," Percy said, passing him by with Annabeth who waved to him.

"Really dude, you should eat more fiber or something, that way you won't stay in the bathroom for so long," Leo told Frank while heading to the elevator.

"You were kinda quiet Frank. Speak your mind a bit more, you're a Centurion now," Jason said to the child of Mars with kind advice in mind as he walked past with Piper at his side.

"Who are you?" Thalia asked as she shuffled out behind her brother. She walked past him in a hurry with a questioning look on her face.

"Hey Frank, bye Frank," Nico said with a wave of his hand with Hazel behind him.

"Yeah, come on Frank." Hazel said, grabbing his arm and dragging him out the door, "We're getting a lift back the ship."

All Frank could think you may ask?

_Why?_

**0**

**Done & done!**

**Wow, that was a blast! Okay, talking time, yes, I will be doing the sequel, but only ****_after_**** it is done. So please take note of that.**

**Also, to the guy who keeps asking me to do that Naruto x Pandora Heart fanfic…please stop asking me, I don't even know what that is. And at least do it on an account and not under guest. It's annoying. Period.**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**


	28. Valentine Special

**Reading Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**Valentine Special**

**Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian: The Quest of Passion**

Inside the Empire State Building, the main elevator at the end of the hall dinged and the doors opened. The Seven Heroes of Olympus, Nico di Angelo and Thalia Grace of the Hunters all stepped out. The Seven and Nico all explaining to Frank Zhang the contents of a story concerning an alternate universe while Thalia was wrapped up in conflicting thoughts on it – and trying to ignore the small smirks the others sent her way.

The kids had just barely left the elevator when Hermes appeared before them once again. The God of Messengers held his hands up. "Wait a minute there, kids!"

"What is it?" Thalia asked irritably. She just wanted to get back to the Hunter's camp and put this whole thing behind her until that dreaded sequel was delivered. _If_ it was delivered that is. She was conflicted about whether or not she wanted to see what happened next.

"We got another one!" Hermes announced happily. "And Frank, sorry about forgetting you that time."

Frank scowled at him; he hadn't exactly forgiven the God of Travelers about leaving him in the _Argo II_. The story everyone else heard about sounded awesome! Now he was behind everyone else in it!

"Get back up there," said Hermes. When none of them started moving for the elevator, he sighed. "I said _move_, kiddies."

They quickly moved back into the elevator and went back to Olympus. Entering the Olympian throne room, the kids found their couch still in place, new snacks set around. They took their seats, all curious about what they were going to read now.

Before they could ask, Hestia spoke: "It's a short story concerning Apollo's son, '_The Quest of Passion_'."

"I still say I should read it," Aphrodite huffed.

"You squealed for the first fifteen seconds it was here." Hephaestus grumbled. He reached up and rubbed his ear. "I'm still trying to get some hearing back."

Aphrodite opened her mouth to retort when Apollo cut in. "This is all very important, but…it's _my_ kid we're reading about here. Could we _not_ get into a huge argument until _after_ it's over?"

"Apollo raises a good point," said Zeus. The other Olympians nodded, making Aphrodite and Hephaestus turn away with a huff. The King of Olympus turned to his eldest sister and nodded. She smiled gratefully at him and then cleared her throat.

**The snow was melting outside the grounds of Camp Half-Blood – the sanctuary of Greek demigods (yes, they exist) – as February came around. The nymphs were checking on the trees along the border, to see if any had died over the cold winter. Satyrs were preparing to bus out and pick up the kids for the upcoming summer as well as find a few new ones thanks to a few hints from the most recent addition to the camp's hierarchy. **

"Go Naruto," Annabeth smiled.

**At the top of the hierarchy was the camp director Dionysus the God of Wine, or Mr. D as he prefers to be called by the campers. Next was the activities director, Chiron, the famous centaur trainer of heroes. It was the most recently added cabin counselor who we focus on now as he rests in the branch of the largest pine tree that sat upon Half-Blood Hill.**

**"Ugh, I hate February . . ." grumbled our protagonist as he struggled to get comfortable in his perch about twenty feet off the ground. He was a youth of about seventeen years of age with a handsome face, despite the fact his tanned cheeks were adorned with three thin lines each, giving him a slight animalistic look, and his wild golden blond hair blew slightly in the warm breeze. **

"Why are we hearing all this again?" Jason asked with a confused look.

"It's a special, so they just state little bits of information if someone hasn't seen it before." Piper answered easily and her boyfriend nodded.

**His eyelids slid up as the sun rose, the light revealing his unique eyes; cerulean blue with small golden suns acting as pupils. A small smirk tugged at his cheeks as he watched the sunrise. "Finally getting off your ass? Good thing we got you that alarm clock for Christmas."**

Artemis snickered into her hand, oh, her other nephew was brilliant.

"Lousy no good…" the Sun God grumbled.

**He stretched out his arms and yawned, rolling his neck and electing a few cracks from his stiff vertebrae. His fingers interlaced and stretched above his head, causing his orange and red shirt adorned with the camp's name to slide up and reveal a small portion of his toned stomach. **

"We likie." Aphrodite said shamelessly, "But stop teasing." She pouted, "Take it off!"

Artemis rolled her eyes.

**With a sigh he dropped his arms to his sides and shifted his seating to dangle his legs off the edge of the branch. The sunlight landed on him and he grinned like a fox.**

**This is our hero, the Guardian of Hades' Children, Counselor of Cabin 13, Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze).**

Leo gave a dramatic drum roll.

**"Mornin' Dad!" he said to no one in particular. "You're only a minute and thirty milliseconds late, today. Let's see if you can't lower it tomorrow, shall we?"**

"Oh you little brat." Apollo said with pursed lips.

**Naruto suddenly sneezed, leaning forward far enough that it caused him to fall. **

"HA!"

"It's not funny Apollo," said Artemis as she scolded her twin, but he ignored her.

**He crashed through the branches, using his arms to protect his face, before landing on the rough back of a copper scaled dragon with a grunt. The dragon gave a small snort as the blond slid off with a groan.**

**"Thanks for the catch, Peleus," said Naruto, his arms wrapped around his stomach from the rough landing he had. The young copper scaled dragon, Peleus, looked at the blond demigod with his snakelike head, yellow eyes gleaming with innocence and the youth that he had within him. He was young, hardly a year old, and just barely able to wrap himself halfway around the tree he lie beneath.**

**Getting to his feet, Naruto pressed his hands against his back and pushed, cracking his back with a pleased sigh escaping his lips. His scrapes from the fall were already healing up thanks to his natural bloodline, and he knew that he could've avoided the fall if he had been thinking clearly, but he wasn't due to just waking up after a disturbed sleep.**

"Seems the brat's getting content," said Ares with a snort. That was sloppy, just plain sloppy.

**_Just like dear old Dad_****, said the voice of a youthful male in the blond's head. It was the voice of Helios, God of the Sun. Why was he speaking in the blond's head, you ask? Well, last winter on a quest to save Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and Moon, Naruto discovered that he was a new form of demigod. A sort of reincarnated god, able to speak with the former Titan-God Helios within a portion of his soul dubbed The Fade and use the power of the once Faded God to fight. This discovery led to his victory over the Titan Atlas and the rescue of Artemis, Naruto's aunt. This made Naruto not only a reincarnated God of the Sun, but it also made him the son of Apollo, God of Light and the replacement God of the Sun. What that meant, Naruto wasn't sure.**

"None of us are." Athena said pointedly with a frown, wondering how this status would affect them down the line.

**_Oh, no one asked you,_**** said Naruto to Helios. He often got witty quips after something happened to him, such as falling out of a tree after sneezing or getting kissed on the cheek by a goddess (Helios really liked to bring up that kiss from Hecate a lot during their conversations). **

Thalia gritted her teeth a bit at that reminder. One of the things she was conflicted over.

**The blond demigod patted Peleus on the head before he walked back into camp.**

**_Lee and the others should be up soon,_**** thought the blond. Naruto was speaking of course of his younger siblings, the members of Cabin Seven, where the other children of Apollo stayed. Lee Fletcher was the oldest of these younger siblings and was the cabin counselor due to his age. Like his older brother, Lee was a tall tanned teen with blue eyes and blond hair, but unlike Naruto – who had broad shoulders, the build of a martial artist and looked as though his body was chiseled from marble **

"The best kind of marble." Aphrodite quipped her eyes moving up and down on the picture as a smile spread across her face.

– **was built like a surfer that just regularly took care of himself. Unlike his older brother, Lee wasn't plagued with prophetic dreams and thus didn't wake up before the crack of dawn, wandering the campgrounds while bending the light around him to become invisible to evade the harpies.**

**_I think your brother's girlfriend's cabin is already up,_**** said Helios.**

**_As Mr. D would say: Well duh, Helios,_**** said Naruto. His eyes rolled at the obviousness in his past life's musing. Lee's girlfriend, Katie Gardner, was a daughter of Demeter, the Goddess of the Harvest. **

"_What_?" Demeter squawked.

Apollo just grinned wolfishly at that.

**Even though she wasn't here, her siblings acted like a good farming family; Cabin Four's members woke up before dawn to get a hearty grain filled breakfast at the dining pavilion.**

Demeter nodded in approval while Hades groaned, covering his eyes with a hand. Stupid wheat brained sister.

**"Morning Naruto!" chirped the three kids as he utilized his special teleporting ability known as Hiraishin to appear at the pavilion. Naruto beamed a smile at them, causing the sole girl there to blush lightly.**

"Still has the moves~!" said Apollo with a wiggling brow. Thalia scowled slightly at his comment and Demeter to frown at her nephew.

**"G' morning Miranda. George. Mickey," he said with a nod to the three farmers. His poor sleeping habits have cost him a full night's rest so he used his morning time to get to know the hardworking cabin members that kept the camp afloat. Miranda was just a couple of years younger than her sister Katie and had elected to remain at camp year round. He hadn't gotten around to asking why yet; the girl was shier than his childhood classmate Hinata and normally would clam up after greeting him.**

"I wonder why?" asked Piper, amusement in her eyes.

**Naruto grabbed a seat at his father's table, taking the offered plate of Canadian bacon, eggs and hash browns. He ate slowly; wondering how today was going to go.**

**_Maybe you should try to figure out that dream,_**** said Helios. Naruto dropped his fork and put both hands over his face with a groan. The dream had literally made no sense whatsoever: A beating heart randomly caught fire along a dirt road. It was then snatched up by a turtle that pulled it into the extremely colorful shell. He had never heard of a more nonsensical vision.**

"Okay, that is just plain weird," said Annabeth, her eyebrows furrowing while trying to figure out what that even means.

"Well, it _is _a Valentine's Day special. It's kind of obvious," said Aphrodite with a smirk.

**_Don't you think I have been, Mr. I'm-The-Know-It-All-Prophet?_**** Naruto asked irritably.**

**_Right, right, you're not a morning person. How do I keep forgetting that?_**

**"Can I just eat in peace?" grumbled the blond lowly as he lowered his hands. He picked his fork back up and dug in. The dream was the only thing on his mind as he ate, trying to decipher its meaning. That and what the nymphs did to make this Canadian bacon so damn delicious!**

**After breakfast, Naruto bid the children of Demeter farewell and as he left greeted his younger brothers and sisters with a smile. His destination was Cabin One, the home to Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and more importantly, his girlfriend. **

Some cat calls and wolf whistles sounded off as Thalia just ground her teeth with her cheeks inflamed.

**Stopping outside of Cabin One's door, Naruto bowed his head.**

**"Rai-Jiji, please grant me entrance," he said. The cabin's bronze door cracked open and a smile crossed the whiskered boy's face. "Thanks Rai-Jiji."**

**Naruto entered the bank-like interior of the cabin and shook his head at it. If he hadn't asked Annabeth to help him and Thalia add on a more livable portion to the cabin, after getting Zeus' blessing of course, Thalia would've been stuck sleeping on the ground in a corner out of the giant bronze statue of Zeus' sight. **

"Lucky her." Thalia grumbled as Jason nodded in agreement.

Annabeth was all smiles at that, she got to remodel Zeus cabin? She would have to see if she could do that here for Jason.

**Naruto stood in front of said statue and framed the face in his hands, a look of thought on his face.**

**_Don't do it_****, Helios warned.**

"He'd better not." Zeus warned, electric blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

**"I'm not going to _do_ anything," said Naruto. He was known back in his home village for defacing important statues – in Naruto's opinion, the statues still needed a bit of color on their cheeks – and his godly grandfather's bronze statue would be a prime target if there were no chance of retaliation. No, he was not planning a prank. Now he was just looking to see if it needed a good polish. A spit-shine here and there never hurt anybody.**

Zeus mused the idea approvingly as the other gods groaned at the Thunderer's ego.

**Naruto lowered his hands and walked past, going to the back wall to another set of bronze doors, pushing the cabin doors open as quietly as he could. This room was more inhabitable; there was a dresser and closet on the opposite wall, a television to his left and on the right was a large king sized bed that was occupied by a sole girl who had the black covers pulled up to her shoulder. **

"Nice room." Percy said to Thalia, who looked a bit pouty and envious at it.

**She had short black hair, wild and untamed as it rested against her pretty face. Behind the closed eyelids were two electric blue eyes and her lips were pulled up in a small smile. Naruto almost regret having to wake her up.**

"Aww." The women and girl's cooed while Thalia just wanted to die, right now. Why was this dimension so cruel to her?!

**Going to the side of the bed she was furthest from, Naruto silently climbed onto the soft mattress, getting a soft nonsensical mumble from the still sleeping girl. Laying himself so that he was flush against her back, Naruto lightly trailed a finger down her arm. Thalia shivered in her sleep and Naruto smiled. He lowered his lips and lightly kissed his way up her neck, making her release a soft sigh. **

Thalia buried her face in her hands. "Someone please, stop it!"

"Light to the touch~" Piper joked as Annabeth and Hazel giggled along.

"I will maul you!"

**Reaching her ear, Naruto stopped his light kisses and whispered to her.**

**"Time to wake up, Thalia-chan."**

**Thalia's smile fell into a frown and her eyebrows knitted together in annoyance.**

**"Few m're min's."**

**"No," said the blond into his girlfriend's ear. "It's time to wake up."**

"Snuggle closer," said Leo with a stage whisper, an ear to ear grin on his face.

"Quiet, elf boy!"

**Thalia grumbled nonsense in her sleep-addled state, pulling the covers further up her shoulder as she turned away from the intruder that threatened her sleep.**

**"Thalia-chan, we're going over the Rasengan today," said Naruto. He had promised to help her develop her aerokinesis while he had the free time. Since he was legally not required to go to public school and had a bachelor's degree in English **

"He has a bachelor's degree?" said Annabeth with a blink before pouting. "Lucky clone making jerk, he could just spam them for a free education!" she cried out in the cruelty of it all. She wanted them: Now.

– **something he constantly remind Chiron of whenever he was accused of being lazy during the school year – and the di Angelo siblings were in California with their father, Lord of the Underworld, Hades, Naruto officially had the easiest job in camp; relaxation. **

"Lucky him," said Percy with a pout. He wished he could do that all school year long.

**Of course, he sacrificed that to offer help where he could, be it with homework, projects or even just keeping up with training.**

"Well, the summer training looked interesting," said Jason.

**His words seemed to rouse Thalia from her slumber, as she started to stretch, her left arm shooting up as her muscles relaxed. Naruto watched her as she blearily examined her surroundings, something she did out of the habit she developed while growing up on the run from monsters. **

Thalia gave a weak smile to those days.

**Thalia rolled onto her left side, facing him and her eyes began to lose the sleep that was in them.**

**"Mornin' sleepy face." Naruto teased. His girlfriend's lips quirked up into a small smile that made his grin widen.**

**"Hey," said Thalia softly. They both just sat there for a brief moment, electric blue orbs staring into sun filled oceans. Naruto moved himself closer and kissed her on the head.**

"No one say anything," Thalia growled out, her eyes filled with static.

Everyone just had smiles on their faces. Making Thalia want to rip her hair out.

**"Meet me by the archery grounds after you finish waking up," he said softly. He pulled back and then vanished in a flash of golden light, leaving his girlfriend to shake her head at his antics. He did that every time he woke her up, ever since he started to do it on New Year's Day. Thalia felt her cheeks flush slightly at the thought of what happened the night before his new tradition started.**

"Oh! I wonder what happened?" Aphrodite asked suggestively.

Thalia sputtered. "I would not do that!" she argued harshly.

"Not even with a guy like that?" Piper asked teasingly, double teaming with her mom.

"…This is why I became a Hunter, to get away from stuff like this. Gods why?" said the Hunter groaning as she rubbed her head.

**They had sat together on Half-Blood Hill at the base of her tree, the then smaller Peleus resting on the opposite side to guard the Golden Fleece. Thalia sat in her boyfriend's lap, both of them watching the fireworks that the members of Cabin Nine, Hephaestus' children, had put together. **

"See! No sex, just boyfriend and girlfriend stuff!" The hunter said in triumph to the love duo. Only Aphrodite was pouting while Piper giggled. She was just trying to get a rise out of Thalia.

**At midnight, Naruto, who had a relatively good sense of time as the reincarnated Titan-God of the Sun, had pulled Thalia into a kiss that made her toes curl. **

Nico whistled at the picture with a grin as Thalia paled.

"Oh no," she said.

**Their soft kiss turned into a small make-out session that was relocated to her cabin. **

"Oh yes!" said Aphrodite with a purr.

**Slowly, their session got hotter and hotter until Naruto forcibly broke away, both of them panting. **

"No," said the Lady of Doves as she pouted.

"Oh thank the gods," Thalia said, wiping her brow of nervous sweat.

**When she asked why he stopped, Naruto said that he didn't want them to go too far and gestured to his reaction at her enthusiasm. **

The girls blushed at the sight as the boys turned away, slightly jealous.

"At least he's considerate." Thalia quipped, thankful her other wasn't rushing into things or being forced to.

**It was the first time Thalia realized that they had somehow during their activity removed not only Naruto's shirt but hers started to come off as well.**

"Nice," said Leo, getting punched in the shoulder by a frowning Jason.

**_I have got to stop thinking about that_****, Thalia thought as she tried to shake away the heat in her face. **

"Oh, she _so_ wants to break off a piece of that."

"Annie!"

**She rolled out of bed and went to the shower, cleaning up quickly before dressing in her usual punk attire and pulling her disguised Aegis onto her left wrist. She grabbed her mace canister and her leather jacket on her way out of the temple, quickening her pace as she recalled what Naruto had told her what he was going to try to teach her the day before.**

**The Rasengan.**

**It was the pride and joy of Naruto's arsenal, his ultimate attack with over fifty theoretical variations, thirteen practical versions Naruto himself developed. **

Athena looked on in intrigue at the technique; that was a lot of possibilities for one move.

**According to him, Apollo hadn't managed to complete the technique before his 'death' as Minato Namikaze and for fifteen years it was used in various incomplete forms. Naruto managed to complete the technique at age fifteen with the use of wind – his 'chakra nature' that had since changed to fire due to his resurrection**

Zeus grumbled at that one once more. Hades just smirked.

– **but it came with a drawback of nearly taking his right arm off. This was before he could regrow limbs, so it was dubbed what his country called a Forbidden Jutsu - a technique that would land you a kill on sight order for illegal use of - and it was an S-rank one at that due to the one-hit instant kill it was known for. **

"And I get to learn it?" Thalia asked, her eyes gaining this hungry look in them.

**She wouldn't be learning that technique, **

Thalia deflated at that.

**as Naruto had yet to reattempt using the attack, or any of them for that matter. Since she wasn't born in the Hidden Lands, Thalia lacked the one energy that Naruto used, chakra, and was left with her control over the elements. He said he would start her on duplicating the attack with wind.**

"So a bastardized version of it?" said Hazel.

"Using wind for that chakra stuff does sound interesting," said Jason, leaning a bit forward with intrigue.

**Excited, Thalia nearly ran to the training location, but she managed to keep her cool as she walked. **

"So eager to learn." Annabeth teased while Thalia just gave her a smug look.

"For a move like that? Sure."

**As she approached the archery grounds, Thalia saw Naruto hanging from a tree by his knees, performing some physical exercise of his own. She almost wanted to call him obsessed, but that's just how he was. If he was left waiting for too long he would do one of two things: either plan a prank worthy of Hermes' mind or drop to the ground and start doing pushups. His hard working mentality made him a great trainer and there were other perks to his constant physical activities. Evidence was all over his body, and Thalia wouldn't say it aloud, but she loved it.**

"You bet she would," said Hazel, looking at the chiseled chest of the young adult. Frank frowned a bit, but she just nudged him in the arm playfully.

**Unfortunately, his physique also attracted attention from other girls; **

"Uh, duh?" said Piper with a roll of her eyes. Her sisters would be all over him if Thalia wasn't around. Didn't mean they wouldn't watch the goods.

**Thalia had caught many of Aphrodite's daughters staring at him, more than once a nymph asked for his help when a satyr was more than willing to do so, and even some of the minor Goddesses were popping in to get a look, **

"My kid rocks, plain and simple." Apollo gushed with a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

**none more so than Hecate, who had come very close last winter to making Thalia lose her cool. **

"Well, what with Helios and all." Percy said with a smirk to his cousin, who frowned at him with narrowed eyes.

**The daughter of Zeus shook her head once more to clear away those unsavory thoughts, focusing on her dangling boyfriend that was supposed to be teaching her something new.**

**"Whiskers, I'm here! You can stop showing off now," said Thalia as she noticed a few dryads popping out of trees just to get a look at the blond's bare chest. **

"They're not the only ones," Aphrodite said, a saucy grin on her face as she ogled the image shamelessly.

Artemis just groaned into her hand; she stopped brothering to reprimand the love goddess. It was a pointless endeavor.

**Instead of react, she decided to ignore them in favor of her boyfriend, who beamed at her while upside down.**

**"You sure you don't want me to continue?" he said. Thalia rolled her eyes, her smile still in place despite his teasing words.**

**"Get down here and teach me the raisin gun thing," Thalia said.**

"Now that sounds interesting." The God of Madness said with a grin.

**Naruto dropped down from his branch and flipped in the air, landing on his feet with a soft thud. He picked his shirt up and pulled it back on as he walked up to his girlfriend. The perks of being a child of the Sun God and the reincarnation of another included not being affected by the cold winter air. Where some may need heavy coats, Naruto would just need a light jacket. He was also a very good space heater according to Thalia.**

"Mm, for those _cold_ winter nights." Annabeth said, batting her eyelashes to Thalia, who had some pink on her cheeks.

**"All right," said Naruto as he stood across from Thalia. "To make the Rasengan, one must be able to manipulate chakra that would cause it to rotate in several simultaneous directions while adding power to it until it becomes self sustaining. In short, this attack is all about control, power, and constant direction at the same time. **

"And Apollo was the one who made this?" Athena asked questioningly, doubt in her tone.

"I'm right here, you know," said Apollo with a frown.

**We'll start with the first step, rotation. Observe." He held his hand out and the technique came to life slower than usually in his palm as a light blue orb no bigger than a tennis ball. There were ripples along the edges of the sphere that he gestured to. "As you can see, we have the beginning of a sphere and it slowly starts to go out of control as you increase the rotation. But if you add more power to it . . ." The small sphere began to even out as it grew in Naruto's hand to the size of a softball.**

**"It balances out," said Thalia.**

**"Yes. However, if you focus too much on power . . ." The small sphere suddenly collapsed on itself.**

**"You lose the rotation and it falls apart."**

**"Exactly. That's why this is all about finding balance between the two. You can manipulate the wind to a pretty decent degree, so lets start by making a small sphere of wind."**

Jason hummed and held out his hand a bit and was about to try himself, but Piper grabbed his hand.

"Save it for later, Jason."

The blond Roman pouted somewhat uncharacteristically.

**"Okay," said Thalia. She held her hand out and closed her eyes in an effort to focus. Sure enough, after a moment she felt the chilly air above her hand start to gather and compact until there was a barely visible orb the size of a golf ball above her hand.**

**"Rotate it, don't compact it."**

**Thalia narrowed her eyes at the small orb, a bead of sweat balled up on her head as she concentrated and sure enough, the wind orb began to expand until it was just smaller than Naruto's first orb.**

"Go me!" Thalia cheered with a grin, memorizing what she was seeing for herself.

**"Good. Now, speed the wind up. You can't power it yourself, so you'll have to make it move faster instead."**

**Thalia nodded, trying not to break her concentration as she thought about the wind becoming faster. The small orb of wind began to even out until it was the size of a baseball.**

**"Nice! Keep going, make the ball bigger, make the wind speed faster until you don't have to control it."**

**Thalia gritted her teeth as she tried to do just that. The wind within the sphere sped up. It was going faster and faster.**

**"Don't forget about the direction of the wind," said Naruto.**

**"I've got it, Whiskers!" said Thalia. **

"And there goes the concentration." Annabeth shook her head with a smile on her face.

**No sooner did she say that did the attack expand out of her control and burst, making Thalia fly back to the ground. **

"He distracted me." Thalia pouted, it wasn't her fault. Nope. Not at all her fault.

**She groaned and tried to put her hand on the ground to help her stand up. Thalia hissed in pain as soon as she put pressure on her hand, pulling it off the ground and looking at it. Her palm was covered in burns from the friction of the wind hitting her hand.**

Jason winced, along with a few of the other demigods.

"That had to hurt," said Leo with some skittles.

"Friction burns are just plain annoying." Thalia frowned, but the power of the wind it that to her? She wondered how powerful it would be against an enemy.

**"Ow, that has to hurt," said Naruto. He was kneeling next to her and covered her hand with his. "_Generous father above, please heal my love._" **

"Oh how sweet!" Aphrodite gushed.

"Smooth, healing and romantic, my kid still rocks," said Apollo as he smirked haughtily.

**Thalia's hand healed under a flash of golden light. Naruto gave a vulpine grin to his girlfriend. "There. Want me to kiss it, too?"**

Annabeth and Piper made kissy faces at Thalia, but she just pelted them with M&M's and pretzel nuggets.

**"Ha-ha." Thalia retorted with a sarcastic laugh, making him chuckle. Naruto grinned and helped her to her feet. She immediately began again, her stubborn determination fueling her desire to nail the training exercise.**

"Of course, a move to get stronger, why wouldn't I try again?" Thalia questioned with a smirk. Getting some eye rolls from her friends, but they smiled a bit too.

**They trained for hours, Naruto healing Thalia up whenever the attack would backfire on her and only breaking for lunch. After their break, they immediately dove back into the training on Thalia's insistence. Naruto thought it was very amusing to see his girlfriend get all worked up, though he kept that sort of information to himself since Thalia had vented her frustrations on an archery target, causing the sack to explode from the force of her lightning bolt.**

"Of course she would." Hera and Hades deadpanned.

**It was around dinner that Naruto made Thalia stop. He had to go as far to throw her over his shoulder, despite her protests and threats of electrocution. Thalia didn't carry it out, being far too exhausted from her constant attempts at the mock Rasengan she was trying to create. He stopped her protests at his method of carrying her with a firm swat on her jean-clad rear, getting a very girlish yelp that made him laugh. **

Thalia cried out in embarrassment as she buried her face in her hands while everyone snickered or laughed at the moment. All Thalia could think was: _A swat to the rear? For real? Why!?_

**Her retaliating pound on his back made him put her back down, getting an embarrassed punch in the shoulder despite the lack of an audience.**

**"Oh come on," said Naruto as he followed Thalia into the dining pavilion. "You can't be mad at me forever."**

"Yeah, you love him too much," said Percy as he smirked. He was enjoying this story _immensely_.

"Shut up."

**"I can try," said Thalia.**

**"You love me too much to stay mad at me."**

"She has it _bad_," said Annabeth through her snickers.

"Shut up."

**"Maybe."**

**"That's not a no."**

**"It's not a yes either, Whiskers."**

**"I'll take what wins I can get," said Naruto with a shrug. Thalia rolled her eyes but allowed a small smile to cross her face. The two of them went to Zeus' table, Naruto pausing to silently ask her father for approval. He waited a second before sitting down. Naruto looked at his girlfriend with a smile. "So . . . Tomorrow is Valentine's Day."**

"Finally!" Aphrodite shouted with a shit eating grin.

Artemis made a gagging motion as Hermes groaned, one of his busiest days.

**"W-What about it?" said Thalia as she nearly choked on air and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.**

"Well that seems in character," said Annabeth with a smirk.

**"What do you want to do?" said Naruto. "I mean we could do something cliché like go see a movie, but I think _Annie is doing _**_that** with Jackson**_**!"**

Annabeth choked, her cheeks pink. Percy blinked in surprise as they looked at one another, their faces a matching shade of red as the others laughed. They didn't do that at all!

**The young blonde daughter of Athena blushed furiously at the announcement, her brothers and sisters snickering while other tables burst into laughter. **

Annabeth groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"And now you know how it feels." Thalia said in a smug tone.

"Oh quiet you." The blonde hissed back.

**She glared at Naruto, who waved cheekily from where he sat with a laughing Thalia. She had told Naruto in good confidence that she and Percy were going to hang out on Valentine's Day. Naruto had teased her about it, but said he was done. Seemed as though her 'big brother' needed to have one last laugh before the end of it all.**

"The jerk." Annabeth pouted

**She sank into her seat when a daughter of Ares asked when she and 'Prissy' were going to tie the knot;**

"Yes Percy, when are you two going to tie the knot?" Leo asked mockingly.

"Shut up, pyro!" Percy said, face ablaze as Annabeth's cheeks matched his own.

**Annabeth's face flushed bright red and she swore that she'd somehow get Naruto back when Mitchel, a son of Aphrodite, asked her how long she'd been dating Percy.**

**Thalia calmed down from her laughter, snickering at Annabeth's plans for the next day, and shoved Naruto. "That was cruel, Whiskers."**

**"Of course it was, but as my cute widdle sis, Annie has to suffer my teasing. In private company and in public," said Naruto with a grin. **

"Atta boy," Apollo snickered, "I know the feeling." Artemis frowned at him.

"Don't even think about it."

"What?" Apollo asked innocently, "I wouldn't tease you…here anyway-ow!" he cried out, rubbing his head.

**His grin died down as he returned to their topic. "But seriously, Thalia-chan. What do you want to do tomorrow? We could go skydiving-Ow! Oh come on, that was the most obvious joke I've ever made!"**

"I'm sure she would love it," said Jason, smirking as Thalia pushed him with a scowl on her face.

**"It wasn't funny," said Thalia. She crossed her arms with a huff. After a few moments of thinking she sighed and dropped her arms. "I don't know. What do most couples do on Valentine's Day?"**

**"Go see movies," said Naruto, a finger being ticked off his hand. "Candle lit dinners, exchange romantic candies or gifts, give each other intimate massages, read poetry to one another, but most our age have steamy hot sex."**

"Wow, he just goes out right and says it." Hazel blinked as Thalia let out a choking noise at the very notion.

**"Not that last one," said Thalia. Her cheeks had darkened even more than they already were at the thought.**

"She _so_ wants to." Aphrodite giggled.

"No, I don't!"

**"Don't worry about that. We'll take our time." Naruto smiled at her, his hand on hers and his thumb lightly rubbing her hand in circular motions. **

"Boo!" Aphrodite pouted with crossed arms, "I wanted to see a steamy scene."

"No one else does!" Thalia cried out, glaring at her with venom in tone.

"Well, says you," said the Goddess of Love in retort.

Jason looked a tad green at the notion.

**She smiled back at him and her hand turned around to lightly interlace fingers with him.**

**"Well, I guess we could watch a movie in the cabin. Maybe something, I don't know, not too romantic, but not too anything else," said Thalia softly. Naruto smiled and squeezed his hand around hers.**

**"I have the perfect movie in mind," he said with his small grin that made her heart skip a beat. **

"And what girl's heart wouldn't skip at that?" Apollo asked, giving his own grin.

**It wasn't like his foxy smile, or his beaming one. This one was a small grin that said he had her back and he refused to share with anyone else.**

Aphrodite giggled at the possessiveness he had, she couldn't wait to see the trials they had to go through.

**Thalia opened her mouth to ask him what the movie was when a childish snicker interrupted them. The two looked around at the other tables, all of whom had calmed down and decided to leave the red-faced daughter of Athena alone, **

"Thank you!" said Annabeth.

**when another small laugh made them turn around. Standing behind them was a kid around the age of eight, a grin on his face, curly light brown hair and red eyes. He wore a white shirt and white shorts that fell down to his knees. White tennis shoes covered his feet and two white wings sprouted from his back.**

"Oh excellent, my little Eros." Aphrodite cooed; he was just so cute! Ares just gave a grunt at seeing his mommy's boy son. Why couldn't he be tougher?

"Oh no." Thalia paled.

**"Mother was right, you two are very entertaining to watch," said the kid. He looked at the whiskered blond. "Especially you. First time I've actually seen a male godling that knew how to treat a girlfriend at your age."**

The boyfriends in the room felt put out, but the girls seemed to agree with the minor god. Naruto did seem to know what he was doing. And that stung at the boyfriends' pride somewhat.

**"Mentally twenty-two," said Naruto. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. "So . . . Who are you?"**

**"Eros is the name and romance is the game," said the child-looking god with a grin. "You two are perfect."**

"Wow, even the God of Love says so." Annabeth teased Thalia. Thalia was oddly quiet on that and just looked away, a spike of jealousy coming from her heart.

**"Perfect for what?" asked Thalia.**

**"As you said a second ago, Naruto Uzumaki, Saint Valentine's Day is tomorrow," said Eros. "Mother does love that day. Seeing so many forms of romance makes her so happy. As such, she gave me a job to inspire people to take actions that they normally wouldn't on any other day of the year, except for maybe New Year's Eve. However, I recently had a . . . disagreement with Father. He's taken my bow from me and hidden it."**

"…You _WHAT_?!" Aphrodite shouted, standing from her throne and glaring at Ares with power waving off of her.

"Shit, Dite! Other me! I'm not that stupid!" Ares waved off in a panic, retreating into his throne.

Aphrodite glared at him for a moment and sat back down, refusing to even look at him, getting the War God to silently curse.

Percy snickered along with the rest of the gods, and Ares just sneered at the water boy.

**"I thought the gods couldn't take another's symbol of power," said Thalia with a confused frown.**

**"That's true for the Olympians," said Eros with a frown. "They cannot take another's symbol. For minor gods and goddesses, they can do whatever. It's no wonder some have shifted to side with the Titans."**

The gods shifted a bit as their children looked at them with frowns. It does explain some things to the demigods at least. As if not having a cabin for their kids wasn't bad enough.

**"That's very concerning," mumbled Naruto. He pushed the thoughts about what was to come later on aside and focused at the problem at hand. "So you want us to find it? Any hints on where to start?"**

**"Wait, why us?" Thalia asked.**

**"Because I said so, that's why," said Eros as his arms crossed.**

"How mature." Artemis said with a roll of her eyes, "I wonder where he gets it from?" she asked condescendingly.

"Oh, hush you." The Love Goddess waved off, her mood still somewhat soured.

**"Just let it be, Thalia-chan," said Naruto, putting his hand on the shoulder of his defiant girlfriend. When she faced him, Naruto gave her a look before returning his attention to the minor love god. "Where should we begin?"**

**"I'd start with Detroit, Michigan," said the god. "Knowing my father he's going to be at a biker rally tonight, get in a fight or seven tomorrow and then come back to Olympus to celebrate Valentine's Night with my mother."**

Ares had a large smile on his face while the Lady of Dove had a grin on hers. Hephaestus shook his head.

The demigods had an interesting shade of green on their faces.

**"Thanks for that heads up, now I'll never get those images out of my head," said Naruto. While he rubbed his temples, Eros chuckled.**

**"You _are_ funny," said Eros with a grin. He looked at Thalia. "Keep a tight grip on this one, little lightning girl. And Uzumaki, I want my bow back by midnight tonight, or my Mother's heart won't be the only one that's shattered."**

**The God of Love gave the two cruel smirk; spreading his wings and taking flight with a childish laugh before Thalia could ask what he meant by his statement. **

"Little ass." Thalia grunted.

"Oh Thalia, he's just playing." The love goddess stated with a smile, "Besides, my other no doubt loves you two far too much to let you separate from a god's interference." She stated with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, lovely." Thalia dryly replied.

**Naruto was rubbing his temples in frustration as he tried to forget portions of what Eros said, keeping the threat in mind as incentive not to fail. He stood up from the table and went towards' Chiron's, Thalia following after him.**

**"Just got a visit from Eros, God of Love and Desire, he gave Thalia and I a quest," said Naruto to the centaur, making Chiron choke on his meal at the surprising statement. "We'll be back at tomorrow at the latest."**

**"Wha-buh-huh?" Chiron was at a loss for words. He understood what Naruto had said, but was still trying to recover from the sudden information. Before he could argue against the statement, Naruto vanished in a flash of light.**

**The blond returned a second later, his golden bow hanging from his belt and his quiver hanging over his shoulder. He was once again wearing his white jacket with blue flames, the Uzumaki spiral on his back.**

**"Don't wait up!" said Naruto as he wrapped his hand around Thalia's waist. The two of them vanished in a bright flash of golden light, **

"Now that was smooth." Leo said with a nod, it was like a casual superhero thing. He got some nods from the other guys, too.

**leaving a befuddled Chiron behind along with a smirking Mr. D.**

**"Well, at least he told you they were given a quest before they left," said Mr. D with a smirk as he took a sip of his Diet Coke.**

"Yes, very considerate of him." Mr. D mused with a sip of his own drink like his counterpart.

**Naruto and Thalia came out of the **Hiraishin** right in front of The Spirit of Detroit outside of the city's government building. Naruto stumbled back and rested against the bronze statue, winded from the far distance he teleported.**

"Huh, so he does have a range on it." Jason observed intently.

"More like the chakra he uses for the technique, so the longer the jump, the more energy it takes. As long as he has the energy, he could go anywhere." Annabeth interjected, critically analysis the move as well.

**_Smooth move there, Uzumaki,_**** said Helios with a chuckle. _You do know you could have just taken Zephyr, right?_**

**_We have a limited amount of time and I didn't think it out, all right? Uzumaki act, not think _**

"Child of Apollo everybody." Hermes joked.

"Hey!"

**_. . . Unless there's a new seal we haven't tried,_**** Naruto thought to his past life. Thalia put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look of concern.**

**"You okay, Whiskers?" she asked.**

**"Yeah, just a bit tired from the distance we moved to," said Naruto. He smiled reassuringly at her and stood upright as she retracted her hand. He sighed and looked at his wrist, doing a double take and groaning. "Oh, great. I forgot Kyu back at Cabin 13. He's never going to shut up when I get back."**

"Ah yes, the demon accessory with attitude." Aphrodite sniffed in distaste.

"Thing's still cool." Ares mused, still wanting his own.

**_On the bright side, I'm the only voice in your head right now!_**** Helios said.**

"That's reassuring how?" Hazel asked in a blink.

**"Oh who asked you?" mumbled Naruto.**

**"What?" Thalia asked.**

**"Nothing Thalia-chan, just talking to myself," said Naruto.**

"Understatement much?" Nico asked with a smirk.

**"If you say so," said Thalia. "So what are we looking for?"**

**"Not _what_, but _who_. Eros said his _father_ took the bow," said the blond demigod.**

**"Then who's his father?" said Thalia. Naruto gave her a look of disbelief and she met his eyes before it clicked. "No way."**

"Took her a minute there." Athena joked lightly, getting a scowl from the Hunter.

**"Yep."**

**"How is that possible?"**

**"Well, Aphrodite first whispered in his ear to drop his toga–" Naruto was interrupted with a punch to the shoulder.**

"Something like that." Ares admitted, getting some gag noises from the kids. The images, they burn!

**"I know _that_, you perverted idiot!"**

**"Well excuse me for making sure."**

**"I _meant_ how did _he_ make Eros?"**

**"Eros takes after his mother. He's like Jackson, _total_ momma's boy."**

"Hey!" Percy cried in outrage, the very thought of being like some child of Ares made him angry.

"Well it's true." Nico pointed out, getting some nods of those that met Sally Jackson.

"You guys suck." Percy pouted with crossed arms, a miffed look on his face.

"It's okay." Annabeth said, patting his shoulder reassuringly.

**"Oh."**

**"Yeah. Well, on the bright side, we don't have to waste time looking for my sore loser of an uncle."**

Snickers came from the gods as Ares growled heatedly.

**"Why?"**

**"Look." He pointed down the street to their right as a giant motorcycle turned in their direction. It was black and had a flame décor about it. Naruto rolled his eyes as the biker pulled off the road and onto the sidewalk, the engine idling as he put the kickstand down. The tall, handsome and scarred form of Ares walked towards them, coming to a stop a good distance away with his arms crossing over his massive chest as he glared at the blond from behind his wraparound sunglasses.**

**"What are you doing here, brat?"**

**"Can't a guy come visit his uncle?" said Naruto. Ares' eyes narrowed visibly as the light behind the sunglasses intensified. **

"Please, as if I would actually believe that." Ares snorted.

**The blond rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Geez, thanks for the vote of faith. If you have to know, Eros sent us to get his bow back."**

**"So he _didn't_ go crying to 'Dite? Good for him," said Ares with a proud nod. "It's about time that punk started to take action."**

"Well, he does come to me more often than not." The Lady of Doves said. Ares snorted with an eye roll, he did!

**"And it's also good that Aphrodite didn't find out you might have ruined her favorite holiday," said Naruto. Thalia smirked at her half-brother as he glared at the blond.**

"Busted!"

"Aw shut it speed stick." Ares sneered to his younger brother.

**"Shut it, brat."**

"Guess Jackson isn't the only one in sync with this story." Athena mocked with a smirk, getting a grumble from her brother.

**"Give us the bow and neither of us will ever speak of it again."**

**"Now why would I just hand it over? I could always silence you two myself," said Ares, who began to radiate bloodlust. **

Both Zeus and Apollo turned to the War God, who rolled his eyes and said, "Not me. Let my other self be an idiot."

"So you admit you can be an idiot?" Athena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"…Shut up."

**His bloodlust made Thalia slowly reach into her pocket for her mace canister and Naruto's hand started to hover over his kunai holster.**

**_Hey! Snap out of it!_**** Helios voice broke Naruto out of his rising urge to fight. The blond shook his head and his hand that had uncapped his kunai holster reached up to press against his temple as he groaned. A final shake of his head cleared the angry fog that had been rolling in and Naruto snapped his sun filled eyes on his smirking uncle.**

**"You could kill us," he began, "but do you _really_ want to deal with Aphrodite after killing a pet project of hers?"**

"He raises an excellent point." The Love Goddess mused with a stroke of her chin.

**"Touché." Ares scowled and shifted to his other foot uneasily at the thought. The last time he did that he had blue balls for nearly two hundred years. **

The gods snickered at that as Ares groaned, he had a lot less kids during that time since Dite made sure he got the full treatment of that punishment.

**"Well, since you put it that way, I guess I _could_ give you Eros' bow."**

**"Well . . . That was easy," said Thalia as the desire to fight faded away from her. She looked down at her spear in confusion. "Why did I pull this out?"**

**_Too easy,_**** said Helios.**

**_Agreed_****, thought Naruto as his eyes narrowed. He was getting the feeling that he was about to be extremely disappointed.**

"Well it _is _only the middle of the story, it would be boring if it ended now." Apollo nodded with crossed arms.

**"I _would_ give you the bow," said Ares with an evil grin on his face, "_if_ I still had it."**

"There's the punch line." Nico deadpanned.

**"Why did I know you were going to say something like that?" said Naruto. He reached up with his hand and massaged his temples in frustration. That was just a natural side effect of dealing with Ares, though. It was something the God of War shared with Apollo, the ability to slip under your skin and irritate you without even trying. **

"It is a sad talent they have." Artemis grimaced as Athena nodded in agreement. Their scowled and pouted at them.

**It had to be a Zeus thing.**

Zeus growled as his brothers snickered in their hands.

**"If you don't have it, why did you come to us?" said Thalia. "How did you even know we'd be looking for you?"**

**"I didn't come for _you_." Ares snorted and pointed at Naruto. "I came for him."**

**"Me?"**

**"Yes you, blondie. You've got enough power to fight on par with a Titan," said the God of War with a grin. "I wanted a piece of the action as soon as I felt that energy the Sunshine has been known to throw around."**

"God Brawl!" Ares cheered with a whoop along with some of the other gods who liked the sound of it. The demigods were murmuring about it being awesome while the girls and goddesses looked on with some eye rolls.

**"That would be the explanation of conveniently finding you, or you finding us, rather," said Naruto dryly. "Then do _you_ know where we could find Eros' Bow?"**

**"What's in it for me if _I_ help _you_?"**

**"A fight." Thalia looked at her boyfriend in surprise and Ares' lips spread into a vicious grin at Naruto's words. "I'll fight you one-on-one. But not today or tomorrow."**

"Well at least he has his priorities straight for the holiday." Aphrodite said with a wiggled brow to Thalia, who just turned away with a red face.

**"Then when?" said Ares. He was gripping his large knife tightly in excitement at the prospect of a brutal fight. Heck, he hadn't been this excited for a fight with a godling since hearing about Poseidon's brat two years back.**

"Bet you were _real_ disappointed with that outcome," said Apollo. Ares snarled at him.

**"You pick. Any other day of the year aside from today and tomorrow, those are my terms. Take it or leave it."**

**Despite his sister's accusations, Ares knew when to and when not to start a fight. **

"Really?"

"Yes, I do." Ares grunted to his wisdom sister with a pointed glare.

**Using what little ounce of logic he had, Ares pieced together that if he helped these kids, he'd make Aphrodite happy. A happy Aphrodite equals a happy night for Ares. And he gets a fight out of the deal, too? It was a no-brainer.**

"The Ares thought process…isn't it amazing?" Artemis pointed out dryly and a look of disgust on her face.

Hera just shook her head, wondering where she went wrong as Frank grimaced with a green tint to his cheeks.

**"Done," said Ares with an eager grin. He offered his hand that Naruto hesitantly took. The blond demigod grunted as their hands burst into flame when Ares crushed his hand. "We'll fight on the bloodiest day your life has ever seen. Near that time, you will feel immense pain in your hand. Not even Sundance would be able to heal it."**

"And that is how you make a deal." Ares grinned while laying back into his throne with crossed arms.

"More like being juvenile." Athena argued.

Percy wondered who would actually win. Sure, he got lucky, but even he had to admit that he felt Naruto could take his war cousin.

**"Fine," said Naruto. He pulled his hand away as quickly as he could and looked at it. There was nothing wrong, but Naruto knew that Ares had left his mark somewhere. Lowering his hand to his side, the son of Apollo looked at his uncle once again. "Where is Eros' Bow?"**

**"Go to my mother's city," said Ares simply. He turned around and walked to his ride. "The bow is at Dite's temple."**

"She has a city?" Percy whispered to Annabeth, who in turn shrugged. Hera had a gleam in her eye along a small smile of amusement.

**"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Thalia.**

**"You figure it out, little sister," said the God of War as he sat on his bike, kicking the stand back and revving the engine twice. He pointed at Naruto. "You better not die before our deal is fulfilled, Child of Prophecy. I expect to be the one to kill you."**

"Of course he would say that." Percy deadpanned as Apollo glared at his war loving brother.

Ares was just grinning wildly, probably imagining the fight itself with him in there instead of his other.

**Naruto said nothing and let the smirking Ares ride off with another word. His brows furrowed as he tried to figure out Ares' cryptic words. Dite's temple was simple enough, either it was a temple devoted to Aphrodite – highly unlikely considering today's world **

"I know!" Aphrodite pouted.

"Oh mom," said Piper as she shook her head.

– **or it was inspired by one of her domains and/or symbols. The first portion was what Ares meant; his mother obviously was Hera, Queen of Olympus."**

**"Did he mean Queens or is that too literal?" Thalia asked. Her mind was also working at the puzzle the normally blunt God of War left them.**

"True, that did seem to be somewhat cryptic for Ares," Apollo mused with a scratch of his chin. His sisters and brothers were nodding in agreement.

Ares just grumbled about annoying siblings.

**"Maybe it doesn't relate to that title," said Naruto. He began pacing in order to think. "Let's see, Hera is the Goddess of Marriage, Home and Family."**

**"Goddess of the _perfect_ family."**

"You can just hear the condescending drip out in that one," said Thalia in a chipper tone as Hera scowled at the Hunter.

**Naruto rolled his eyes at Thalia's correction. It was no secret that Hera wasn't a fan of Zeus' half-blooded daughter and the same could be said of Thalia's feelings for her divine stepmother. He idly wondered what the Goddess thought of Jason, but quickly banished that to the back of his mind. It was too distracting to bring up now, especially given his current company.**

"He still hasn't told me?!" Thalia cried out, her surprise turning into anger.

Jason was really wondering how he knew the guy and also along the lines of what Hera did think of him. He was, by force mind you, her champion. Well, Juno's to be accurate.

**"She's also the Patron of Women," said the blond as he paced in front of the Spirit of Detroit statue. "Hera's city . . . City of Women is a book . . . City of Home is a stupid name . . . Maybe her city is where The Family is most well known? Would that be Chicago or New York?"**

**"Do you really think Hera's City would be the one known as a home to the crime syndicate?"**

The Elder siblings nearly busted a bit of a gut from that one as Hera gave a somewhat frown that really seemed like a pout if you looked at it by the right angle.

**"Hm, true."**

**"Isn't there a City of Marriage?"**

**At Thalia's question, Naruto paused and looked at his girlfriend as she looked back at him. Thalia saw his golden sun-filled blue eyes glaze over in thought. He barely blinked, just standing there. He was looking in her direction without really looking _at_ her. He was looking through something she couldn't see, but could imagine: his memories. Finally his hands went to his head and he gave a cry of realization. Naruto then took Thalia's hand in his own and pulled her into a kiss that left her in a slight daze. **

"Good job, Thalia."

"Oh shut up, Annie!"

**After they broke from the kiss, the blond burst into laughter.**

**"The City of Marriage," he said once his laughter died down. He moved his hands to cup her face before he kissed Thalia on the head and then pressed his forehead against hers. The grin he had on his whiskered face had her cheeks heating up in embarrassment, **

"Well, it is a rather handsome grin." Aphrodite said, not blaming Thalia at all. Neither were any of the other girls.

**and they darkened with his next words. "You, Thalia Grace, are a genius. **

"I know."

"Yeah, you just like hearing it." Piper said with a roll of the eyes.

"Oh stuff it, McLean."

**We haven't got a moment to spare, we've got to go where Tyche thrives and Nemesis lurks!" **

"Oh sweet!" Hermes grinned.

"Truly love that place." Hera smiled openly.

**Naruto closed his eyes and kept his hands wrapped around Thalia's as he focused on the clearest landmark he could remember. He took a deep breath before he spoke.** "Hiraishin no Jutsu."

**The two vanished in a flash of light and reappeared next to a large steel construct in a city filled to the brim with lights and honking cars. Thalia had to catch Naruto as he practically collapsed, nearly knocking her over in surprise as he did. She frowned at him and he groaned in response.**

**"What is wrong with you?" she asked.**

"Being drained again?" Nico asked with a tilt of his head.

"Seems so." Hazel nodded.

**"I'm fine," said Naruto as he tried to steady himself. His legs gave out again and he released another tired groan. "Or not. It's weird, I didn't have this much trouble last time I teleported across the country."**

**"Well, maybe my father doesn't want you to abuse it."**

"Possible." Zeus huffed in amusement.

**"Or maybe there's something else regaining strength," grumbled Naruto as he righted himself with Thalia's help. **

The gods and their children frowned at that.

**He grinned at her. "Just get me something delicious to eat and I'll be back to my prime in no time, no need to worry!"**

**"If I was worrying, you'd know," said Thalia with a roll of her eyes. **

"Yes, we'd all know. You'd be beaming him over the head or something, and yelling, lots of yelling." Percy smirked at Thalia. She just growled at him with pink cheeks.

"Zip it, Wethead."

**She looked away from her boyfriend and tried to focus on the bright buildings, her pupils still adjusting from Detroit's dusk lighting to the lighting here. "Where are we, anyway?"**

**"The City of Marriage," said Naruto looked up towards the nearest source of light, the tower right next to them. Thalia followed his gaze and gasped as she recognized the sign. Naruto's lips spread into a wide grin. "Thalia Grace, welcome to fabulous Las Vegas, Nevada!"**

"Now it makes sense." Percy nodded along with the rest of the demigods.

"Do you know how many marriages happen there?" Hera asked in amusement, "Mortals, silly things they are. Not that I'm really complaining, more power to me." she boasted with a proud smile.

**The demigod couple wandered north through the southern portion of the Las Vegas Strip, stopping at the Mandalay Bay Hotel & Casino to get some food. After tricking the mortals with some weak use of the Mist on Naruto's part, the two were seated at a table of a smaller restaurant within minutes. Naruto had asked for a steak and Thalia asked for a burger, when the blue-eyed girl looked at her boyfriend questionably.**

**"So what did you mean back at the sign, Whiskers?" she asked. "About how something else could be regaining strength."**

**Naruto nearly choked on the water he was drinking. He hadn't expected her to catch that!**

"I'm not stupid." Thalia grunted out.

"Of course not Thalia." Annabeth nodded agreement.

"Annie…"

Jason just patted his sister on her shoulder.

"…You're going to lose that hand in a sec Jason."

Jason stopped patting and retracted his hand.

**"I didn't mean anything, Thalia-chan," said the blond as he looked at her. He gave her a reassuring grin. "Just your lovable idiot muttering nonsense."**

**"Don't lie to me, Whiskers."**

"She's got his number." Leo grinned.

"Well, my kids can't lie, so, it really can't be helped." Apollo argued weakly.

"No, I think that Thalia just has him on a tight leash." Artemis grinned wickedly to her brother.

Apollo just pouted while Thalia grinned.

**"Okay, okay . . . Look." After he looked around for any sort of Greek (or Roman) that could be listening in, Naruto leaned in and spoke lowly. "My **Hiraishin** might be weakening because of the Crooked One's supposed return. It's a Time/Space technique half of it requires Time. He had the domain of time."**

"Well that would explain some things." Zeus muttered to himself with a rub of his beard.

**"I thought that your teleporting went through my dad's domain," said Thalia.**

**"Only by technicality. The domain of Space belongs, technically, to Ouranos, the original Sky Lord. But since Rai-jiji claimed the title as his own, he has command over space. Since the defeat of the Crooked One, Rai-jiji has been watching the domain of time, hence why Dad and I have been welcomed to use the **Hiraishin** without problems. If this issue keeps up I'll have to set up an anchor seal."**

Zeus hummed at the explanation, before conceding that would make sense.

**"If the Crooked One does come back, what then?"**

**"Well Dad and I can kiss **Hiraishin** goodbye until he's stopped. It'd be too much of a risk to use freely."**

"Indeed." Athena frowned as Apollo just looked put out. No teleporty powers? _Lame_.

**"Do you think Luke would actually – I mean I don't want to assume he will, but . . ." said Thalia, trailing off near the end.**

Thalia and Annabeth grimaced.

**"I'd like to say I couldn't believe him of all people would actually start the second Titanomachy," said Naruto, "but my faith in people like him were crushed a long time ago. He's not the first friend that's betrayed me."**

"That Sasuke guy, right?" Percy remembered and Annabeth nodded to that name. It was in the somewhat start of the last book after all.

**Thalia frowned and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the arrival of their meal. **

"And in comes the timely distraction." Hazel pointed out.

**Naruto's demeanor quickly turned around as he gave their waitress a charming smile and a kind thanks that had the young woman blushing. **

"Show 'em ya moves!"

"Apollo!"

"Wha? I'm just playing around sis, relax."

**The blond quickly dug into his meal without another word, silently telling Thalia that the subject was closed. She didn't like it, **

"Damn right." Thalia frowned.

**but pushing the matter right now wouldn't be the wisest thing to do on her part. With reluctance, she dropped their conversation and dove into the burger that was placed before her.**

"You and your burgers." Annabeth grinned.

"Best food ever." Thalia nodded with a big smile, ah, cheeseburgers.

Demeter sniffed. She begged to differ.

**Their meal was quiet, unnoticed by the excited commotion around them by vacationers and gamblers alike. The atmosphere was tense, but slowly dropping as they ate. By the time they had finished, their silence had broken a little and after the check had come – paid for by a _very_ generous and unaware employee of the hotel; Naruto was good with his hands**

"Go kid." Hermes grinned and nodded approvingly.

Artemis frowned, "Please stop encouraging such behavior."

"What? I'm the god of thieves Artemis, got to give credit where it's due."

– **the two were once more talking openly, this time staying focused on the quest Eros had given them and the clue Ares gave.**

**"Aphrodite's temple, could it be at Caesar's Palace?" Thalia asked.**

"Possible." Jason nodded along with Hazel and Frank.

**"That'd be a little _too_ obvious," said Naruto with a disagreeing shake of his head. "Plus, that's a Roman hotel, not Greek."**

**"_Is_ there a Greek hotel?"**

**"The Lotus Hotel."**

Percy, Annabeth, and Nico blanched.

**"It can't be there, by the time we find the bow we'd be too late."**

**"That's true. Let's think about the area. We're in Las Vegas, the Sin City and also Hera's City, because of the high marriage rate."**

**"How do you know all of this?"**

**"An idea for a story hit me and I just researched the crap out of Vegas one night."**

"Now I'm interested." Apollo hummed as he leaned in close.

**"A story?" Thalia gave her boyfriend a confused look.**

**"Did I mention I had a degree in English and Creative Writing?"**

**"Right. And you did that, how?"**

"Kage Bunshin."

**"Isn't that cheating?"**

"I know!" Annabeth looked particularly jealous at the reminder.

Percy sighed and rubbed his girlfriend's shoulder.

**"Nope. I retain everything a clone learns. I earned those degrees fair and square."**

"…Cheater."

**"Whatever, Whiskers."**

**"Back to the task at hand," said Naruto. "There's almost forty major casinos on The Strip. One of them has to reference Aphrodite!"**

**"Well what do we know?" said Thalia as they walked north from Mandalay Bay. "She's the Goddess of Love."**

**"And Beauty, Lust, Desire, and Sexuality," said the blond with a shake of his head. "Not to mention being known as the Lady of the Doves. Doves are in Magic acts . . . Shit, we might as well go frisk Siegfried and Roy!"**

The demigods snickered at the joke.

**Thalia snorted at the frustrated joke he made. Naruto sighed as they walked down The Strip. If only he could figure out what his uncle had meant by Aphrodite's temple. Goddess of Love, Beauty, Lust, and Desire . . . What a broad title. No wonder it was often shortened to Goddess of Love. Naruto and Thalia walked out of the way of a small crowd watching a street performer, a human statue. The blond appreciated the music but the silent dancer didn't do him any favors with the distraction.**

**"Watching those guys is like watching a mime," murmured Thalia.**

**Naruto nodded in agreement when it hit him. **

"And Thalia's casual statement strikes again." Piper blinked in surprised.

"I know, I really think he is over thinking this stuff." Annabeth nodded

"Leave it to the simple minded commen-ow!" Percy yelped from a shocking punch.

Thalia clenched her static fist, "Got anything else to say kelp brain?"

"No."

"Good boy."

**Modern mimes, the Goddess of Love and Las Vegas had one thing in common: France. Mimes are notorious in America for being a French stereotype; Aphrodite and her children were notorious for speaking and understanding French, the language of love; and Las Vegas had a casino named and dedicated to the infamous city of lights: Paris Las Vegas.**

"Hm, true." Aphrodite nodded, nice deduction.

**"I know where we need to go!" Naruto said, grabbing Thalia's hand and vanishing in a flash of light.**

**They reappeared outside of a large casino and hotel that drew its inspiration from many locations and monuments in France, the most notable being the scaled replica of the Eiffel Tower. Naruto wasn't as drained as he was from the two other trips, but that was because of the much shorter distance compared to the previous two jumps. Naruto moved his right arm to wrap around Thalia's shoulder and he waved his other hand in front of them, speaking with a very obviously fake French accent.**

**"Just you and me, alone together, in a honeymoon sweet near the Eiffel Tower! Is _very_ romantic, no?"**

"Oui." The goddess of love smiled.

Thalia had a small smile on her face; it was kind of funny.

**"Knock it off, Whiskers," said Thalia, lightly laughing at his antics and shoving him lightly.**

**"Alright, well we found Aphrodite's temple. Now we just have to search the place," said Naruto as he and Thalia walked into the casino. They entered the lobby and were blown away by the interior. Naruto whistled at the modern-temporary layout, the white marble and polished brass looked amazing. "Annie ain't got nothin' on whoever made this."**

'Annie' pouted with pursed lips. "Give me time, I could do that." She argued sternly as Percy chuckled lightly at her slightly bruised pride.

**"She was probably related to whoever made this," said Thalia, pointing out the hole in his statement.**

"It's possible." Athena mused.

**"True that-Ow!" Naruto stumbled back after colliding with a large tower of brown boxes that tumbled to the ground. He winced and immediately began to pick them up. "Sorry about that, man. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."**

**"I could tell, Uzumaki." Naruto looked up at the amused voice and was surprised to see the UPS' clad Hermes grinning down at him. **

Hermes cheered. "Cameo for the win!" he hollered with a pumped fist.

**The God of Messengers laughed at his nephew's surprised face before snapping his fingers, the packages restacking themselves on his dolly. "No worries, Uzumaki! There was nothing breakable in there…I think."**

"How professional." Hephaestus snarked.

"Hey, I'm a busy god." Hermes argued weakly along with a pout.

**"Uncle Herm? What are you doing here?" said Naruto.**

**"My job, what else?" said Hermes with a shrug. "Had to make a couple of drop offs and pickups here."**

**"At a casino?" said Thalia. Her voice was full of disbelief.**

"Hey!" Hermes cried out, "The shipping business in Vegas is huge." He informed, "How do you think they get all that foreign food? Or equipment for the machines, hm?" he asked.

**"Well duh, how else was I going to regain all that money you stole from me?" said Hermes as he gave a pointed glare to Naruto.**

Hermes winced as the other gods laughed at him.

**"I didn't steal it from you! You lost a bet!" said Naruto as he defended himself.**

**"Shouting at a UPS guy about stealing something in Vegas _inside_ a hotel. How low you have fallen, Naruto," said Hermes. His arms were crossed and he shook his head in disappointment. "I have half a mind to just call for security."**

"You are so evil." Apollo snickered to his brother.

"It's a gift." Hermes shrugged.

**"I-But-You." Naruto failed to find the appropriate way to react. Thalia couldn't repress the snicker at her boyfriend's outwitting and Hermes gave a few chuckles.**

**"Oh, take a joke kid! Look, I know why you're here," said Hermes. "The package you're looking for was just delivered to the main vault. Go in through the casino and take a left once you get there." The god pulled his dolly back and rolled around them. "Wish I could help you more, kid, but I've got stuff to do!"**

"Sadly true."

**"Thanks anyway, Uncle Herm," said Naruto. He rubbed his head and gave a smile to his girlfriend. "For a second there I really thought he was going to lay into me for the bet."**

**"Looks like Tyche smiles on you again, Whiskers," said Thalia with a small smirk.**

**"It's because I'm so irresistible."**

"True." Aphrodite smiled, getting Artemis to shake her head.

"Ah c'mon Arte, the kid's right." Apollo said with a wolfish smile.

"I wonder where he gets it from?" Artemis mocked

"The looks? Well, clearly me."

"No, his arrogance."

"Ouch. Harsh, sis, real harsh."

**"Humble, too."**

**"Ha-ha-ha. Ladies and gentlemen, Thalia! The Goddess of Comedy."**

"Well, she is immortal now." Percy snarked, getting Annabeth to giggle.

"Aw shut it you two." Thalia scowled, like she would want a title like that.

**"Just shut up and lead me to the casino." He gave her a confused glance and she returned it with one of her own. "You do know where the casino is, right Whiskers?"**

**"I researched The Strip, I never came here," said Naruto. He shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."**

**"Wonderful."**

**"It's _not_ the end of the world, Thalia-chan," said Naruto with a roll of his eyes. "Let's just go ask the front desk."**

"The most simplest of answers, for the biggest of problems," said Leo. Apollo smirked and made a mental note of that line, thinking it would be better as a sexual joke.

**Before Thalia could tell him how she felt about that idea, Naruto walked up to the counter and leaned against it. A smiling man stood on the other side, dressed in a nice suit with a nametag on the left of his chest.**

**"Hello . . . Jeremy," said Naruto, reading the man's nametag. "I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to the casino from here?"**

**"Ooh, well I don't know. May I see your license?"**

**Naruto rolled his eyes as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out the leather wallet he's had since he arrived on this continent. Stupid mortal laws, Konoha was much simpler, flash the headband and you get a drink. **

"What? All you needed was a headband and you could get a drink?" Leo blinked.

"Didn't he have one since he was, like, twelve years old?" Piper thought back.

"…I would like to visit this village," said Mr. D.

"Get in line," said Ares.

**Not that he ever did, but more than once he had to tap the plate on his head in order to get into some of the Red Light Districts that Ero-Sennin tried to lose him in. **

Artemis scowled, "And this is the man that taught him? Who taught your mortal self?" she asked with disgust to her brother. It was a sentiment that Thalia shared.

"Seems so." Apollo said with a failing smile at his sister's angry look.

**He gave the man his ID and then waited for the appropriate amount of time – as in, longer than he should have had to wait – for the clerk to run his ID through the usual procedures: check photograph, check for laminations, double check the date on the card, etc. Naruto forced a grin as he took his ID back and returned his wallet to its rightful place.**

**"Go right, and take the first hall on the left. You'll see a set of double doors and there you are," said Jeremy.**

**"Thanks," said Naruto with a believable smile. He turned around and walked back to Thalia, who looked at him in surprise.**

**"So how'd you do that?" Thalia asked as Naruto led her towards the casino.**

**"Do what?"**

**"Get the clerk to tell you where the casino was."**

**"I gave him my driver's license."**

**" . . . No seriously."**

**"Honest to Olympus."**

**"How does that work?!"**

**"My ID says I was born in 1986."**

"Just a simple ID and you act all suspicious?" Hazel said in amusement to Thalia.

The Hunter looked a little pink in the cheeks and turned away, "Shut up." She pouted, she kinda agreed with her other. She had assumed he had done something.

**" . . . You're something else, Whiskers."**

**"Tell me something I don't know, Thalia-chan."**

**The couple entered the casino and started looking for something that screamed 'the vault is this way!' Naruto and Thalia began walking into the casino, passing blackjack, craps, roulette tables and slot machines as they did. Naruto's keen eye took notice of a man walking through a door to the far side. He nudged Thalia and jerked his head in the direction and she nodded. They went to the door and looked around for anyone watching them before slipping into the door.**

"And cue _Mission: Impossible_ theme," said Apollo.

"Or _James Bond_," said Leo.

"That too."

**The door led them to a marble hallway that they walked down, keeping an eye out for any more security guards. The hallway turned to the right at a sharp angle and Naruto stopped against the wall, pulling Thalia with him. He peered around the corner and saw the man he saw before walking back in their direction.**

"Uh-oh," said Nico. "How's ninja-boy getting you out of this one?"

**"We've got a guy coming our way," said Naruto quietly. "Press yourself against the wall and hold my hand." Thalia slipped her smaller hand into his and opened her mouth to ask what next when he shushed her. Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated. Bending the light around himself was easy. Bending the light around two people, not as simple.**

"Yes it is."

"He's not you Apollo." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Well yeah, but he's got the old sun god in him. He should be able to do it."

"Only when he does that Helios form boost maybe." Hermes countered.

"Hm, true." Apollo conceded.

**Thalia watched as her boyfriend slowly disappeared into the white wall and then looked down when she felt a warm tingling sensation in her hand. Her hand was becoming invisible. Then her arm vanished into the wall and she heard footsteps approach. She released a quiet yet sharp gasp as the warm feeling passed over her neck and up her face as well as going down her side and across her stomach. The footsteps grew louder and Thalia felt her heartbeat increase at the suspense.**

"Duh-nuh. Duh-nuh. Duh-duh-duh-nah-duh-nuh-duh-nuh-Ow!" Leo's humming was cut off by a sharp jab from Nico.

**"Breathe through your nose." Was the whispered advice Naruto gave her. Thalia did and took a few deep breaths. She held it as the security guard rounded the corner, walking past them without a care in the world. They waited until he was a decent distance down the hall and then shimmied around the corner, breaking from the wall once they were both clear. They returned to the world of visibility with ease, becoming real once more.**

"I miss my hat." Annabeth pouted, giving her mother a somewhat glare. Of course the goddess of wisdom paid it no mind.

"We can do that." Nico grinned along with Hazel, making Annabeth pout further.

**"Well," Naruto began with a small smile, "that was fun."**

**Thalia only shook her head.**

**They continued their trek down the hallway and ran into a large steel vault door. Naruto put his hand against it and frowned. This was too obvious. He ran his hand along the side of the vault until he touched the wall on his right, which rippled under his hand. **

"Uh, trick wall?" Leo asked

"I don't think so." Hazel said with narrowed eyes.

**Naruto looked at Thalia and she returned it, both of them surprised by this discovery. The blond demigod moved his hand to the wall adjacent to the right of the vault and knocked on it. It was solid. He moved his hand back to the wall made of Jell-O and rapped his knuckles on it, getting no sound. Only ripples. Naruto took a deep breath and plunged his hand deeper into the false wall. His hand met air and he pulled it out.**

**"Mistform," mumbled Naruto. Thalia gave him a confused look that prompted Naruto to explain himself. "People with the ability to manipulate the Mist like me can bring things to life in the Mist. I never got that far in my training because I felt that altering mortal minds was much more useful."**

"So that's what it was," said an awed Hazel. That looked useful.

**_Hecate must really want to finish her lessons,_**** said Helios, an audible smirk on his face.**

"No doubt." Apollo smirked, "Bet she wants it to be _real_ personal." He laughed knowingly along with some of his brothers.

His sisters just rolled their eyes. Thalia seemed even less amused.

**_Quiet,_**** Naruto thought with a frown as he ran his hand over the wall. "Whoever put this here didn't want humans to even acknowledge it, which was why we didn't notice it until I touched it. My chakra and own affinity for the Mist must have caused it to falter."**

**"So who put it here?" asked Thalia.**

**"We're going to find out," said Naruto with a frown. He reached down and took Thalia's hand as he walked through with her. They came out of the Mistform wall to another hallway similar to the last. With annoyed groans, they began their trek down the halls once again.**

**That is until they came across two large bronze doors adorned with doves.**

"Well, we know whose door that belongs to." Piper quipped dryly.

"Oh come now honey, no need to be so droll." Her mother waved off, looking onto the story.

**"Well I'll be damned," said Naruto. "Aphrodite's temple."**

**They pushed the doors open and walked in. The temple was filled to the brim with statues depicting Aphrodite and various other lovers in an embrace. **

The goddess of love just smiled shamelessly at that.

**But what got the two demigods' attentions was the white bow hanging from the far wall.**

**"Finally," said Thalia in relief. Naruto shared a grin with her. Who knew that finding a hidden bow would take so long? Naruto and Thalia walked over to the bow, Naruto reaching out to grab hold of it, when it vanished.**

"Trap." All the demigods frowned.

**"What the-?"**

**"Bravo, Uzumaki," said a familiar voice that caused the two demigods to spin on their heels. From the open doors stepped in Hermes, in all his brown short clad glory, his hands clapping slowly and a strange smile on his face. "Bravo. You found Eros' Bow, little demigods."**

"Hermes?!" said the whole chamber in surprise as the god in question blinked.

**"Uncle Herm?" Naruto asked, his eyes narrowing as his brows furrowed in confusion. "You took Eros' Bow?"**

**"Why of course!" said Hermes. "I've been slacking off in my mischief that I figured it was about time to remind everyone that I was the God of Thieves."**

"Wow, I did good this time." The god of thieves mused aloud, "Stealing that bow on the holiday of its owner. Bravo other me."

"Hermes!"

"What? Dite, it's like I told Arte, you've got to give credit where credit is due." The messenger god answered.

**"So you took it from Ares, is that it?" said Thalia.**

**"I did. And he was so willing to give me his son's bow," said Hermes.**

**"_Give_ you the bow?" said Naruto as his brows furrowed. "I thought you took it."**

**"Such a smart boy!" Hermes laughed at him. "My, the years do make you blind, but that doesn't mean you're deaf, does it _Uzumaki_? And here I thought you hadn't regained everything. Though I suppose it really isn't fair considering your current handicap."**

"Shit, you acting all evil, it looks weird." Ares pointed out honestly. It kind of was in the other gods' opinion.

Hermes shrugged, he didn't even know what was going through his other's head.

**"What handicap?"**

**"The one where you think you are a demigod," said Hermes. "Where you deny your past as the Titan of the Sun!"**

"We still don't have a name for what he is yet." Athena pointed out.

**"I don't think that's Hermes, Whiskers," said Thalia as she reached for her spear. **

"Ooh, plot twist." Apollo hummed.

"Excellent call Thalia. While Hermes enjoys his pranks, even he wouldn't do it on a holiday." Artemis nodded, getting Thalia to beam for her other.

Hermes rubbed his chin, "This is true." He agreed.

**The real Hermes had thought it was amazing that the old Titan-God had become a demigod. This Hermes was accusing Naruto of being a false identity. That was two very different opinions, even for a god.**

"Again, true."

**"Clever, clever, girl. You always did have an attraction to smart and pretty ones, _Uzumaki_." **

"A bit too much." Thalia muttered.

"Hm?" Jason asked her with a look.

"Nothing." She waved off.

**Hermes grinned and brought his left hand above his head and slowly lowered it. "Let me slip into something more . . . comfortable."**

**'Hermes' became shorter, his body changing from a man's to a woman's as it did. The UPS standard uniform became a dark silk dress and 'Hermes' hair changed from a white blond to a pitch black with threads of gold laced within, the eyes of the imposter becoming a piercing emerald green. A small grin spread across the woman's beautiful face.**

Percy and Annabeth gaped at the picture.

**"Hecate?" said Naruto quietly. He shook his head and pulled out his bow. "No, you're not Hecate. She doesn't hide herself from me."**

**"Thanks for the reminder, Whiskers," said Thalia with a glower that her boyfriend sheepishly shrugged at.**

"So jealous." Piper gushed a bit, giggling. Thalia glowered, matching her other.

"What about Drew?" Annabeth said knowingly, to get Piper off the Hunter's back.

Piper shut her mouth with an audible click.

**"I'm flattered you think I'm my mother, _Uzumaki_, but no. I am not she," said the woman as she sauntered forward. "I did not expect Eros to actually come to _you_ for aid. I half-expected that little blonde annoying daughter of Athena and her little boyfriend Percy."**

"Why, for round two?" Annabeth mocked lowly.

Percy was rubbing his shoulders a bit and checking his arms for fur.

**"Man, does everyone but Percy see Annie's feelings for him?"**

Percy turned a bit pink at that for his past denseness.

**"Don't make jokes, Whiskers," said Thalia with a scowl. "_Aegis_." Her shield appeared on her wrist and she held it defensively. "Now is not the time."**

**"Do you really not recognize me, _Uzumaki_?" said the woman, ignoring their comments. She stopped approaching them and frowned. "Has it been so long that you forgot what your immortal daughter looked like?"**

"Wait, Hecate and Helios had two daughters right?" Piper thought out loud, "One gave birth to the Minotaur, the other was the one who changed people into pigs, right?" she asked

"Yeah." Annabeth frowned, "And it was only men she changed into pigs, well, nowadays it's guinea pigs."

"Circe." Percy said with a brooding look on his face, not liking the woman at all.

**"Immortal daughter?" said Thalia with her brows furrowed. The woman glanced at her in annoyance before flicking her hand to the side. An invisible force pulled Thalia to the side and made her knock into a statue of Adonis and Aphrodite before she fell to the ground.**

"Dammit, I hate magic!" Thalia growled, it made things so cheap in a fight.

"I hear ya." Jason nodded, his little group fought Medea, the niece of the sorceress, not nice.

**"Thalia-chan!" Naruto exclaimed in worry. He looked back at the woman with a scowl, tightening his grip on his bow.**

**_Immortal daughter, Hecate is her mother . . . It can't be!_**** Helios said as he made the connection.**

"There it is." Apollo grimaced, feeling sorry for his friend. Fighting your own kid. That really sucks.

**"You're Circe!" The reincarnated god was quick to follow his past life's way of thinking and came to the same conclusion. He quickly drew an arrow and nocked it, taking aim at the Immortal Sorceress.**

**Circe gave Naruto a wide smile. "I knew some part of you still remained, Father!"**

Annabeth blinked, "She really thinks that Naruto is her father?" she asked in wonder.

"Well, he is Helios reincarnated and can talk to him." Nico pointed out, "And if she thinks that, well this is going to be messy. And with Thalia added, even uglier."

Thalia grimaced. This was going to suck.

**_Oh she has no idea,_**** said Helios.**

**_You're telling me_****, thought Naruto.**

**"Come now, Father you're not seriously going to keep aiming at me, are you?" asked Circe. "After all, with the others faded or locked away by the _Olympians_, we're all we have, now!"**

"Someone's not our biggest fan." Athena pointed out with a frown.

"And locked away?" Hera spoke with a raised eyebrow, "Who else is _locked away_?"

**"Give me Eros' bow," said Naruto as he held the arrow strong, aiming at the minor Goddess' head. Annabeth had told him about her tendency to turn boys into guinea pigs. He was not looking to live on pellets for the rest of his life.**

"Like Percy almost did." Annabeth pointed out mirthfully.

"Hey!"

"What? I did say you made a cute guinea pig after all." She retorted with a sly smile that made Percy turn pink while the other demigods snickered.

**"Don't tell me you're going to buy into that lie the _Olympians_ fed you. A reincarnated god, don't make me laugh," said Circe with an amusement. "The _Olympians_ didn't want you to regain your power and when you were weak locked you away until you were needed again!"**

"Okay, we would not do that. Helios was cool with us." Apollo pointed out with a frown.

"Can you blame her, though?" Athena asked, her knowledge of the psyche giving her a good idea of what was going on in the immortal sorceress' mind. "Her father was faded and now announced to be reincarnated into a demigod? It is a bit hard to swallow."

**"I said give me Eros' Bow."**

**"Father, it's me. Circe . . . Lower your bow."**

**_She's using Charmspeak!_**** Helios said. _She must have used Charmspeak to get the bow from Ares, which explains why that lug could give us a puzzling tip. _**

"Now that makes much more sense." Athena spoke as Ares burned with a frown on his face.

Aphrodite scowled, "Oh of course you would fall for that."

"Hey!"

**_She planted it when she took the bow from him. This whole thing has been a trap to get to us!_**

"Called it." All the demigods said as one.

**_I think she's more into getting to you, Helios_****. Naruto thought back. He had felt the influence seep over him and quickly began to fluctuate his chakra. As long as she had Charmspeak to use, he was limited on jutsu. Primarily down to the Rasengan and Hiraishin, and the second one didn't count as a jutsu since it became a divine blessing.**

"So he has a counter to Charmspeak?" Jason blinked in surprise, "Sounds useful." He stated

"For what?" Piper asked with a playful glare.

"Nothing."

"Thought so."

"Whipped." Thalia whispered to her brother, whose ears burned red.

**"Lower your bow, Father," said Circe softly as she put her hand on the weapon. "And help the right side in the upcoming war."**

"Shit, she's recruiting." Ares blanched. While he would love to fight the kid, him being on the other side would suck since he could destroy the demigods in waves.

**Naruto took a step back and jammed the arrowhead in her face, startling the Immortal Sorceress with the action. **

"That has to hurt." Piper frowned. Circe saw her father, and Naruto doing that just plain had to sting.

**His sun filled blue eyes narrowed as they met her piercing green. "Give. Me. Eros' Bow."**

**"If that's the way you want it to be, Father, then so be it," said Circe with a frown. She stepped away from him, walking while still facing him towards the bronze doors. A small smile curled at her lips. "You may have found this temple, but you didn't bother checking for other Mistform walls, did you?"**

"Oh that's clever," said Hazel.

**Naruto didn't have time to ask what she meant, as she snapped her fingers and the doors flew open. Walking in from behind Circe was a monster that he had yet to face, but his little sister had said Percy had almost died against it. The Chimera, **

"If only you finished it off." Nico said, having heard the story.

"Hey, I was new to this," Percy argued with a frown, "Only had like two weeks of training."

**a beast with a lion's head, a blood-colored mane, the body of a goat and a ten foot long tail with the head of a . . . of a . . .**

**"SNAKE!" Naruto screamed. The Chimera sent a burst of fire his way and Naruto used his ability to walk on walls to retreat to the sanctuary of a marble while wall. Let it be known that Naruto wasn't afraid of snakes, no. He just _hated_ them with a passion.**

"Here, here." Apollo and Artemis agreed while they both sent a distasteful look to Hera, who pointedly ignored her step-children.

**Being eaten by a snake nearly eighty feet in length left its psychiatric scars, who knew?**

"He was eaten, by a giant snake." Hazel bulked.

"I'd hate them too if that happened to me." Leo shuddered.

"That poor kid," said Apollo. Artemis had a look of pity on her face.

**"Die snake, die, die, die!" Naruto shot arrow after arrow at the tail of the Chimera, ignoring the fire-spewing head or any other lethal targets such as Circe, who was watching this with interest. The arrows missed as the serpentine tail swerved out of the way with a hiss.**

Apollo face palmed, oh he was embarrassed for his kid as the demigods laughed along with some of the gods.

**_Naruto._**

**"Die!"**

**_Oh this is ridiculous!_**

**"Vile monster! Die already!"**

"Indiana Jones anybody?" Leo asked with an impish grin.

**_Naruto Uzumaki! Snap out of it!_**

**"Gotta kill the snake," said Naruto. **

"It's like he's possessed." Percy gaped in awe at the single minded tunnel vision Naruto had for killing snakes.

**He pulled another arrow out and flicked the end of the nock. The quad-edge triangular arrowhead whirred before it split open into an X shape. Crazed sun-filled blue eyes narrowed on the hissing tail of the Chimera.**

**"_Die_."**

**He released the arrow and watched with satisfaction on his face as it flew. The tail of the Chimera hissed once again and opened its mouth to spew some acid when the arrow finally reached its target. The top of the snake's head was ripped off, portions of the back of the tail being pulled along with it and causing acid to spew in Circe's direction. **

"Good hit!" Annabeth cheered, Percy right beside her.

**The Immortal Sorceress conjured a Mistform shield that took the brunt of the damage, causing her to scowl.**

"Boo!"

**"That almost hurt me, Father!"**

**"You're the one that brought in the _snake_!" said Naruto. **

Apollo shook his head. While he understood his son's problem, that was just sad.

**He looked down at the Chimera as it roared in pain and anger, breathing fire as far as it could in his direction. Naruto scowled and pulled another arrow out, nocking it and taking aim. His sixth sense for danger suddenly blared.**

**"Incantae: Igneus!"**

**Avoiding the small blue ball of fire that was sent his way, Naruto jumped to the ground with a good distance between himself, Circe and the Chimera. He chanced a glance to the unconscious Thalia.**

**_Must've knocked herself out on Adonis' rock hard abs,_**** said Helios. **

Thalia hissed in anger, she hated to look weak. Being knocked out from one hit really burned her inside.

**The blond ignored the joke, returning his gaze to the Immortal Sorceress and the Chimera.**

**"So, two-on-one, eh? Alright then," said Naruto as he took aim at the fire-breathing monster. He released the arrow and immediately went into a dive to avoid the blast of magical fire that Circe sent his way. The Chimera ducked under the arrow and charged at him, fire shooting from its mouth when it was in his proximity.**

**Naruto shielded his face from the heated attack, preparing to feel pain on his arm when he felt nothing but warmth. Peeking out over his arm in confusion, he felt his eyes widen at the sight before him. The flames coming from the Chimera's mouth were flowing over his arm like it was just a strong warm breeze. Naruto pulled his arm away and let the flames hit him head on. **

"He can take flames, too?" Leo asked with a tilt of his head.

"Well, I _am _the god of the sun, elf boy, so of course my kids would have a minor affinity or resistance to it. But since Naruto is Helios reincarnated, that is boosted it seems." Apollo answered analytically.

Athena blinked, "I truly forget at times you are an Intelligent God." She said with a headshake.

"Hey! I can be smart…I just choose not to most of the time." Apollo spoke with a pout.

**He heard Circe give a surprised cry and ordered the Chimera to stop attacking him, making Naruto wonder what changed. **

"Well, it doesn't seem like she's out to get him." Piper said.

"No, more like she's just trying to neutralize him." Jason nodded to his girlfriend.

**The fire vanished, its source extinguished at the order of the Immortal Sorceress, and Naruto felt more energized than before.**

"So, it's like Wethead with water, but he gets juiced from fire?" Thalia asked

"Seems so, nice. Me and him would make a killer combo." Leo grinned ear to ear.

**"C'mon then!" Naruto said, taking a shot at the Chimera. The arrow was sent to the other side of the room by a blast of Circe's magic. Naruto's jaw set in annoyance as he looked at Circe.**

**"This is foolish, Father," said Circe. She snapped her finger and his quiver went flying through the air. "You belong on the side of your kin!"**

"Well, he is a demigod, but Helios was also a titan." Annabeth frowned. She really wondered what got the sorceress so razzled.

**"I am siding with my kin! I'm a demigod, dammit!"**

**"You are _Helios_! Titan of the Sun! Do not make the same mistake you made eons ago by siding against your family!"**

"Hey, he did that willingly." Apollo frowned deeply. Helios was really good to the Gods during the first war.

**_Oh, that does it! Kid, I think it's time we show my _****darling_ little sorceress just who she is messing with._ Helios said with burning determination in his voice.**

"Ooo, Helios is _mad_!" Apollo sang out in giddy.

"Yes, this would prove to be interesting." Artemis mused.

**"You said it, Helios," said Naruto with a grin. He rose to his full height and tightened his grip on the bow in his hand. His eyes narrowed as his grin widened. "Let's Light It Up!"**

**Pure golden light filled Aphrodite's temple beneath Paris Las Vegas as Naruto was engulfed in flames, causing Circe to shield her eyes at the intensity of the light. The blue Greek markings spread from his chest to his shoulders and then down his arms to the back of his hands. A long trail of markings went down either leg while Naruto gained a gleaming blue symbol of Olympus on his forehead.**

**"W-What is this?" said Circe as her hands lowered from shielding her face. She took a step back in worry as she felt her father's power wash over her. "Father . . . Have you returned to us?"**

"Well, yes, but not the way you wanted him to." Demeter said with a shake of her head.

**Naruto's answer was for his eyes to snap open, two small blue suns floating in golden orbs locking on Circe's green eyes once again. This time, he wasn't afraid to play dirty. Naruto didn't even draw an arrow, using his bow as a staff to bat away the Chimera as it pounced at him. The heavy monster shattered through a statue of Ares and Aphrodite.**

"Little punk." Ares frowned with crossed arms. He turned to glare at his laughing crippled brother.

**"_Whoops,_" said the dual voiced demigod. "_My bad. Sorry about that, Aphrodite._"**

"Forgiven."

**"Father," said Circe. She had a crazed smile on her face and she knelt before him. "Titan of the Sun, Helios. Welcome back! We can make condolences to grandfather and-!"**

"Doubtful," said Ares.

**"_You are one messed up chick, you know that?_"**

**Circe looked up in confusion, allowing Naruto to grip one end of his bow and swing upwards, cracking a blow at her chin and making the Immortal Sorceress fly back into a pillar. **

Winces went around the throne room, even Annabeth kinda felt sorry for her.

**Naruto looked at his bow and back at the groaning mystic with a grin.**

**"_Kyu, you're about to miss out on some seriously fun times,_" said Naruto as he walked forward. Circe panted and pushed herself to her feet, locking her furious green eyes on him in a glare.**

**"You're stubborn Father, I'll give you that! But if violence will remind you of who you are then so be it!" she said. She extended her hand in his direction. "Incantae: Fulmine!"**

"Lightning magic?" Percy grimaced. Great, at least he didn't have to deal with that.

**A small bolt of lightning shot from her hand at the glowing demigod. Naruto used his bow like a baseball bat, hitting the magical blast to the side where it struck a pillar.**

**"Fulmine!"**

**"_Would you knock it off?! Aphrodite is going to be pissed if we destroy this place!_" said Naruto as he batted the bolt to the side. **

"Kind of true."

**"_Last thing I need is for her to mess with my relationship with Thalia-chan!_"**

"Well, I wouldn't go that far." The goddess of love admitted with a grumble. Their relationship was far too much fun to watch!

**"Incantae: Fulmine Multa!"**

**Naruto found himself on the defensive as many lightning bolts, almost dancing as he batted the mystical attacks away. The glowing demigod began walking forward, deflecting Circe's frantically increasing magic attacks with his golden bow.**

"Swing batter, batter swing~" Leo called out in an announcer voice, getting some laughs.

**Behind him, Thalia began to stir. **

"Finally! Get in there me!" the Hunter rooted.

**She pushed herself to her knees with a groan and looked up to see her boyfriend in his glowing form. The sound of something shifting gained her attention and Thalia looked to see a monster she recognized from her class at camp as the Chimera getting up onto the debris covered podium where a statue of Ares and Aphrodite used to rest. As the Chimera prepared to pounce, Thalia followed it's gaze and scowled as she realized it was going to attack Naruto. Lifting her now lightning encased spear, Thalia spun it around in her hand and pulled her arm back before she made the weapon fly. The spear tore through the air and pierced through the Chimera's hide, getting a pain-filled roar from the creature before it burst into golden dust. **

"And in one hit! Who's good?" Thalia crowed and turned to Percy, a shit eating grin on her face.

The son of the sea just scowled as Zeus gave a smug look to his middle brother, who just scowled at him similarly.

**With the monster slain Thalia got to her feet and returned her attention to her glowing boyfriend.**

**"_I am through playing games, Circe!_" said Naruto. He was almost an arm's length away from the Immortal Sorceress; still batting away lightning bolts as they flew at him. "_Give me Eros' Bow!_"**

**"No! Father, please don't kill me! I concede! I concede!" Circe was trying to meld herself into the wall, backing away from Naruto with her hand outstretched. From the look in her eyes, Naruto could tell she truly believed that he was Helios and that he was mad at her. Tears were welling up in her eyes and she slid down the pillar, making the glowing demigod tower over her. "I concede."**

**Naruto's hard gaze softened slightly at the whimpering immortal. **

"Wow." Was all Percy said, heck it was all he could say. She, she just wanted her father back. It made the Hero of Olympus frown a tad.

**He collapsed his bow with a flick of his wrist and placed it on his belt. Whether it was Helios' presence within him or just his own kindness, the blond felt bad for putting the fear of Tartarus into Circe. From what he could see, she was in denial that her father had faded. Using his power against her must have reduced her mentality – fragile as it already was – to that of a child. **

The gods looked on in interest at this.

**The event was very rare, but not unheard of when an elder immortal punished a younger one. He crouched down, looking at her tear filled green eyes with his blue sun filled golden orbs.**

**"_Circe,_" he said. "_Did you Charmspeak the God of War into getting the Bow of Eros for you?_"**

**"Yes, Father," she softly replied.**

**"_Why?_"**

**"Originally I wanted to get back at that conniving little daughter of Athena," said Circe softly. **

"Seems you have a fan." Hazel said to Annabeth with a sly look. Annabeth turned away with pink cheeks. Great, she was still pissed about the island incident.

**Her face turned sour. "She cheated! Just like that Argonaut! And then those filthy pirates overran my spa; I was forced to leave it all behind! **

"You know, Reyna mentioned she lived in a spa before," said Jason, getting Annabeth to wince.

**I prayed to mother and to the Olympians for help but none came so I turned to Kro-!"**

**"_You will not say his name!_" said Naruto.**

**"The Crooked One," said Circe, amending her words. "I turned to the Crooked One's emissary, a child of Hermes. **

Hermes flinched at that, a sour look on his face.

**He promised me that the island would be mine once again if I stirred up trouble between the near impossibly unbreakable relationship between Ares and Aphrodite."**

**"_Love and War arguing would make things a lot more difficult for the world. The balance would become wrecked. Aphrodite wouldn't keep Ares from favoring sides in a war that could result in many lovers' permanent separation,"_ said Naruto. **

Ares and Aphrodite looked to one another because it was true. It was how they worked.

**He furrowed his glowing brow in confusion. "_How would this get you vengeance on Annabeth Chase?_"**

"I wanna know that, too," mused the girl.

**"I was too sure that _Annabeth_ would be visited by Eros," said Circe. "It's no secret that Aphrodite was going to have him make something happen tomorrow! Why wouldn't he send his mother's favorite pet project?"**

Percy and Annabeth grimaced while the lady of doves was all smiles.

**_Because he's smarter than that,_**** thought Naruto.**

"He gets it from his mommy of course."

Ares grumbled while Piper smirked.

**"But then he sent you." Circe looked at him, tears pouring down her pretty face. "When I heard you returned Father I was elated. When I discovered that Eros sent you instead of _Annabeth_ I knew that I had to turn you over to our side! Your power would help me regain my island! Please, Father, please help me! Please!"**

"She sounds like a whiny child." Jason pointed out with a frown.

"Well, the reincarnation of her father is before her, so of course she would act somewhat childish." Hera pointed out to her alternate form's champion.

**"_Stop begging!_" said Naruto. "_I've heard enough. Give me Eros' Bow, Circe, and I will not kill you for betraying Olympus._"**

**Circe looked as though she had been slapped. **

"Ouch, okay, that had to hurt more than any hit." Percy admitted in a sad tone. If he ever heard his father say that, he would be somewhat broken inside after he had gotten to know him.

**Shakily, she snapped her fingers and Eros' Bow appeared next to them. It was white, nearly as long as Naruto's own bow, but much wider at the part of the limbs near the grip, making each white limb look like a stretched out heart. Naruto looked at the bow and then back to Circe. She had a look of fear.**

**"_Run away from this fight, Circe,_" said Naruto. "_Run away and never come back until it is done. Do not go back to the emissary, do not pray to the Olympians, for they have heard every word spoken here._"**

**"H-How?"**

**"_We are in one of Aphrodite's Temples,_" said Naruto. "_Do you really think that she could, let alone would, keep it a secret?_"**

"Guilty." Aphrodite said shamelessly, "That is some juicy gossip."

**Circe said nothing at that, merely looking at his unique eyes. She slowly reached up and cupped his face, rubbing along the rough blue whisker mark on his left cheek with her thumb. **

The demigods had frowns on their faces, feeling sorry for the sorceress.

**Her hand retracted after Thalia made a noise as she picked up her spear. Circe put her hand on the ground.**

**"Incantae: Gelu Semita."**

**Beneath her, a large circle of ice appeared and she fell through it slowly. Naruto kept his eyes on her, watching the Immortal Sorceress disappear beneath the frozen water while she looked back at him in depression. After her whole body had disappeared beneath the ice, the small portal closed up and vanished. He was impressed with the technique, but frowned at it all the same once it was gone. It brought up the unpleasant memory of Haku and his (her?) death.**

**Naruto grabbed Eros' Bow, looking at it with a frown as his golden flame died out, and stood up. He turned around and faced his girlfriend, who smiled at him and held up a large goat horn with a bit of blood red fur at the base of it. **

"Nice spoil." Thalia grinned, getting Percy to scowl since he knew she was directing that comment at him.

**Thalia looked at the bow in his hand and back at him.**

**"Did we get it?" said Thalia.**

**Naruto grinned. "We got it."**

**_But did you get it in time?_**** Helios asked, making Naruto's eyes widen as he remembered the time requirement. He grabbed Thalia's hand and pulled her against him, teleporting them to the outside of Paris Las Vegas. Thalia was slightly flushed at their intimate position and slightly disappointed when Naruto stepped away, **

"Aww." The girls pouted for Thalia mockingly, making her want to strangle them all, slowly.

**the bow in hand as he looked past the neon lights at the dark sky above him.**

**"It's eight-fifty-seven here," said Naruto quietly. He furrowed his brows in thought in order to do the math. "That means we have three minutes and forty-two, forty-one seconds."**

**"So then get with the teleporting," said Thalia. Naruto frowned as he looked at his girlfriend.**

**"Thalia-chan, I nearly passed out when I teleported here from Detroit," he said. "I wouldn't be able to deliver Eros' bow in time!"**

**"Naruto," said Thalia, gaining her boyfriend's attention. She had a look of annoyance on her face. "I was given the quest, too."**

"And once again I save the day." Thalia said haughtily with her nose in the air.

**" . . . Right." Naruto gave Thalia the bow with an apologetic look on his face. He then wrapped his arms around Thalia and stole a kiss from her, making her look at him like he had grown a third head with a slight flush on her cheeks. He grinned. "If I'm going to go to sleep, I want the incentive to have some nice dreams."**

"Of what I wonder?" Apollo asked with a grin, getting whapped on the side of his head, "Ow!"

**"Idiot." mumbled Thalia with a small smile.**

"That's an 'I love you too.' Right?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia ignored her, feeling a bit of jealous bubble in her. Her other was really lucky.

**"You know you love it," said Naruto with a grin.** "Hiraishin no Jutsu!"

_Even he agrees. _Thought the other demigods.

**The couple reappeared at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill, the border of Camp Half-Blood, and as he expected, Naruto immediately slumped to the ground unconscious. Thalia knelt next to her boyfriend, checking to make sure he was just unconscious, before rising to her feet and holding the bow above her head. "We got it! We have the bow!"**

**There was silence and for a moment, Thalia wondered if Eros was going to ignore her because he wanted to get the weapon from Naruto. Her concern seemed to be for naught as Eros landed in front of her, panting slightly as his wings folded up. He snatched the bow from her and gave the blond at her feet a dirty look.**

**"Definitely a son of Apollo," said Eros. "I was just about to land outside Paris when he teleported! Making me rush back over here and then passing out before I could yell at him. The jerk."**

"Bah, you could use the workout." Ares waved away. He ignored the look Aphrodite sent his way.

**"You're preaching to the choir on that one," said Thalia as she recalled the moment in the previous winter where Naruto passed out after losing an arm. Eros looked at her for a moment before his face spread into a grin.**

**"You're just as amusing to watch as he is, Thalia Grace," he said. The minor God of Love looked at his bow as it was engulfed in a small bright light, changing form to become a small Nerf gun that he spun in his hand like a cowboy would. He stuffed the gun into the holster at his hip and gave the daughter of Zeus a grin. "Thanks for getting it back from Circe for me."**

**"You knew?" said Thalia. "Why didn't you just snap Ares out of the Charmspeak?"**

"Yeah you little shit, why?" Ares asked, geez, now he was an embarrassment! Sure, if it was a minor god, okay, but an immortal sorceress, dammit that just burns ya deep!

**"And ruin a quest that would make you two have a good Valentine's Day?" Eros laughed. "I don't think so. I'll see you tomorrow, Thalia Grace, even if you don't see me. Not that you'll want to."**

**He left before Thalia could even try to retort, leaving her with her unconscious boyfriend just at the borders of Camp Half-Blood. The daughter of Zeus' cheeks darkened with Eros' farewell, wondering about the possibilities of what he could have meant. **

"Oh, we know you dream about it."

Thalia grumbled with dark red cheeks at the love goddess, stupid love obsessed woman.

**Being the daughter of the notorious King of Olympus – and a teenage one at that – some of her speculations were not the purest of thoughts.**

"Called it." Aphrodite mused with a grin as she leaned her chin on her palm.

"Ah shut it!" Thalia cried out in embarrassment.

**Thalia's thoughts were broken as she heard the harpies shrieking in the camp and knew that going in now wouldn't be the best idea. She couldn't exactly leave Naruto at the base of the hill either. Thalia looked at her pine at the top of the tree, back down at her unconscious boyfriend, and then back at the tree with a grimace.**

"The things we do for love," said Leo with a smirk, proudly taking the pelting of candies from a certain Hunter. "Ow."

**"The things I do for you, Whiskers," said Thalia. She reached down and slipped her arms under Naruto's, pulling him up the hill. Now, Thalia wasn't exactly weak when it came to physical strength, but Naruto weighed about one hundred and ninety-two pounds of pure muscle and she was pulling him uphill.**

**Yeah, the world of physics was against her at the moment.**

"It seems like that whole world was against me," Thalia mumbled.

**Thalia grunted and grumbled under her breath as she dragged her boyfriend up the hill. She finally reached her tree and looked at the wary Peleus. She let go of Naruto, letting him drop to the ground with a small thud. Thalia fell to her butt next to him, the excitement of the quest having drained her of her energy. She looked at her boyfriend, whose face was set in a rare serene image of peace, and smiled slightly.**

"You could just stare it all night long~" Annabeth giggled with a sly look in her eye.

"Bet you do that with Wethead." Thalia jeered back.

Annabeth didn't retort, but she was pink cheeked at the notion that was kind of true.

**Naruto's eyes snapped open at the blare of a bugle before squeezing shut once again. His head was killing him. With a groan he sat up and rubbed at his eyes.**

**"It's about time you woke up."**

**The blond turned and looked at his girlfriend, smiling at him from where she lay on Half-Blood Hill. Naruto smiled back at her.**

**"Sorry, I was having a really nice dream. **

"I bet."

"Oh be quiet you." Artemis frowned to her brother; he was ruining the story.

**Did Eros get his bow on time?"**

**"Yeah, but he says that you're a jerk for making him fly all the way from Vegas to Camp Half-Blood. And I think you're a jerk because I had to stay awake all night with an eye out for Kindly Ones," said Thalia as she sat up and stretched. She winced and rubbed at her back. "All I want to do is lay down in my bed and get some more sleep. Hitting a stone statue and then sleeping in the dirt sucks."**

The demigods nodded in agreement. There was nothing they liked more than getting some peaceful rest in a bed after a strain filled quest.

**"That," Naruto began as he reached out and took her hand in his, "sounds like a great idea."**

**They smiled at each other before standing up from their makeshift bed. Their hands were intertwined as they walked into camp, ignoring the world around them. Naruto and Thalia made a beeline for Cabin One, with the daughter of Zeus pushing the door open as soon as they got there. Thalia tried to rush in but met resistance as her still intertwined hand met resistance. She turned and looked at her boyfriend, rolling her eyes as he bowed his head and asked for entry. Thalia tightened her grip on Naruto's hand and pulled him inside, the bronze door to the cabin slamming shut behind them and causing a few rumors to spread throughout the year-rounders that saw them. **

Some whistles went off, making Thalia's face burn brightly at the insinuation.

**Boy was Cabin Ten thrilled to hear about _that_ scene later that day.**

"Jerks." Thalia grumbled.

**Naruto followed his girlfriend tiredly through the cabin, both of them nearly crying in joy at the sight of Thalia's bed as they got to the bedroom. They kicked their shoes off and tossed their jackets to different sides of the room before the couple climbed onto the bed, collapsing on it with a content sigh.**

"It's the memory foam mattress, isn't it?" Hermes said. He just couldn't resist.

**Naruto snorted as he thought of something. "You know, we should be ready to be teased tomorrow or asked about-oh."**

**Thalia was already asleep, her eyes shut and soft snores leaving her mouth. The blond demigod let a warm smile cross at his face. He reached over and rubbed the back of his index finger against Thalia's cheek. **

"Seems like someone likes your sleeping face, too." Piper quipped

Thalia wanted to give the same retort she had given Annabeth, but knew Piper would just smile at it. So she didn't even bother. She did feel her cheeks heat up a tad.

**He couldn't have done this quest without her, looking too deep into things and overlooking the simplest of titles. Sure, he figured out the end destination, but it was always after something the daughter of Zeus had said.**

"Damn right, light bulb." Thalia grinned with crossed arms.

**Naruto would've told her how grateful he was to have her at his side and how important she was to him. For now Naruto was content to watch her sleep, his eyes looking at her with adoration and the beginnings of love.**

The goddesses and demigoddesses cooed at that, as Thalia felt a smile tug to her face.

Yeah, she was really lucky to have someone like him.

**"Happy Valentine's Day, Thalia-chan."**

"And that is the end of that," said Hestia, closing the small book with a serene smile on her face. Helios was not as annoying in this one, much to her pleasure.

"I can honestly say that this is one of _the_ best stories I've ever read," said Apollo. He then furrowed his brows. "Though I wonder…who keeps sending this to us?"

Hermes opened his mouth and raised his hand before closing his mouth and furrowing his own brows. "I . . . I don't know." He grabbed the sending box and frowned. "No return address."

"That's a bummer," said Apollo as he slumped in his seat. "I want to send a 'thank you' note."

Hermes sighed and started to put the box down when it shone and replaced itself with a fully wrapped box. He blinked and looked at the box before eagerly unwrapping it. With an excited chuckle he took out the object and grinned.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he said. "I give you _Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian II: A Hero's Peril_." He turned the book around to reveal the cover showing the blond and Thalia facing different directions while Percy and Annabeth stood over a miniature Labyrinth.

"…That. Looks. Awesome," said Apollo. He reached for the book, but Hermes held it away. "Damn it, Herm, give it here!"

"Could you please act like an adult?" asked Artemis, grabbing her brother by the back of his shirt and pulling him down to his seat. She looked at Hermes. "And you! Give the book to someone who wishes to read it."

"Spoilsport," said Hermes with a frown, before handing it over to Hestia, who seemed content with reading for the others. He sat back down and pulled the new Diet Coke that Mr. D. summoned out, drinking it with content. "Let's get it started already!"

**0**

**The Sequel will not be up until Bones finishes it, sorry guys. This was just to help set up the next layout for the following Reading.**


End file.
